Berk Duel Academy: Dark Dimension
by Optimus524
Summary: Hiccup is entering his third year in Duel Academy and new students have arrived across the seas including a shady teachers, who starts causing trouble. Hiccup's past finally catches up to him and now he and his friends are facing a dangerous knew enemy, who wants nothing more than to cause Hiccup pain.
1. Third Time's a Charm

It was nearly the start of the next semester and Hiccup and the others were in the Slifer Dorm enjoying some breakfast.

"I guess were officially class now," said Hiccup as he took a bite of his toast. "It's almost the start of our third year."

"Well, apart from Wartihog, who was starting his second year," Ragnar pointed out.

"I'm just glad that last year is behind us," Fishlegs sighed with relief.

"Last year was a bit hectic," Hiccup agreed.

"And the year before that," Ragnar added.

"Can we make a deal? No talk of satellites or the word destiny," Wartihog pleaded.

"And no matter what no one is to mention the name Wrinkly or I'll have another nervous breakdown?" Fishlegs begged.

"That might be a bit harder than you think, Fishlegs," said Ragnar as he took a sip of orange juice. "He is Hiccup's grandfather after all."

"And you have more nervous breakdowns and a worm in a hen house," Wartihog added.

"Well at least everything is back to normal or as normal as things get round here," said Hiccup.

"The girls and Snotlout are busy repainting the Obelisk Blue Dorm, we should probably help them," said Ragnar.

"Good idea," Hiccup nodded. "It would be nice not to do some duelling for at least one day and do some actual work."

"I still find it hard to believe that Snotlout is actually doing work," said Fishlegs.

* * *

When they got to the Obelisk Blue Dorm discovered that Snotlout wasn't doing any work and was merely ordering everyone else around with a megaphone.

"Let's go!" he barked. "Time is money people and painting in the lines this is in preschool!"

"Should have seen this coming," said Ragnar rolling his eyes.

"It's nice to be me," Snotlout smiled. He then looked back up at the Obelisk painting the dorm. "I'm serious docks! If I see a speck of white heads are going to roll!"

"It's nice to see that you haven't changed," said Hiccup.

Astrid and Heather then approached Snotlout each one of them carrying a bucket of paint.

"Here's a little friendly advice, Snotlout, you want something done right do it yourself," said Astrid presenting him with a bucket of blue paint. "So here knock yourself out."

"What?" Snotlout stared. "No way, I'm the GX World Champion so have a little respect, huh?"

"Newsflash, you only won because Hiccup was busy saving the world again," Astrid pointed out.

"Yeah, he was busy battling against a psychopathic dimension of creature that possesses grandfather, you are facing a pre-schooler," Heather reminded.

Snotlout looked slightly embarrassed by those comments.

"Nice to see that you two haven't changed either," said Hiccup as they approached them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Heather asked.

"Thought you could do other hand," said Ragnar.

Astrid then looked at Snotlout. "See, Snotlout, Hiccup leads by example maybe you should take a leaf out of his book."

"If I want to read a book to be a loser I'll go to the library," said Snotlout folding his arms.

"Ignore him," said Heather as she gave the boys a bucket of paint each. "We're just grateful for the assist."

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick was going over the reviews of both Spitelout and Mildew.

"From what Gobber said it was used to that admitted Wrinkly into the academy," he said looking at the two of them. "Is that true?"

Spitelout slammed his hand on his desk. "Absolutely not! He used mine control to track us and Gobber it over exaggerating."

"Yes, that retired soldier would do anything to smear our reputation," said Mildew folding his arms.

"From what I understand you two did a good enough job by yourselves," said Stoick bluntly. "Well, the good news is that I am not going to fire you." Spitelout and Mildew sighed with relief. "However, I am going to cut your pay."

"That's an outrage!" Spitelout roared.

"You're taken out of my pension fund!" Mildew growled.

"Would you rather if I kick you off the island?" Stoick asked raising an eyebrow.

Spitelout and Mildew's mood suddenly changed.

"We'll take the cut," said Spitelout quickly.

"But I hope this doesn't damage my pension," said Mildew frantically.

"I'm not that cruel," said Stoick. "But I should warn you one more slipup like this and you're out of here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear," said Spitelout.

"We will never attempt to do anything like this again," Mildew nodded.

"Good, now get out of my office," said Stoick.

* * *

Spitelout and Mildew then started making their way down the corridors looking slightly upset.

"Can't believe we have to take a cut," said Spitelout angrily.

"I know, I needed that money to support my family," said Mildew.

"We better watch ourselves, Mildew," said Spitelout. "Stoick isn't one to mince words when it comes to firing people."

* * *

Stoick continue to look through the files.

' _That was a close call_ ,' he said himself. ' _Wrinkly almost cost me a fortune, but worse than that if the entity possessing him plan succeeded the entire multipurpose would be under his control. Thankfully, Hiccup was able to put a stop to it and freed him._ ' Stoick then got up from his desk and made his way over to the window. ' _In two years he's faced more challenges than most duellists face in their entire lives. Who knows what else that boy of mine is capable of?_ '

* * *

Hiccup and his friends were busy painting the roof of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Fishlegs looked up from his work and saw that Hiccup appeared to be talking to himself.

"Uh-oh, he's talking to himself again," he said looking at Wartihog. "I'm no therapist, but that can't be good."

"Actually, creating imaginary companions is the natural cognitive element of the adolescent mind," said Wartihog. "Besides, the Lieutenant doesn't seem to mind."

Ragnar was looking at Hiccup. "Hiccup, I know you're talking to your spirits, but try not to do it in public. People will think that you're crazy."

"I know, I know," said Hiccup looking at Toothless, who was floating close by. "But considering that six months ago I was unable to see any of them I feel I can I should make up for lost time."

"Now was only your fault, Hiccup," said Toothless. "I mean you were quite fortunate that you weren't brainwashed when you battled against Eret."

"I was also fortunate to meet up with the Dragon Spirits," Hiccup added. "If it weren't for them I'd still be in limbo."

"I have to admit that I envy you," said Ragnar looking up from his work. "I mean how many duellists actually meet the cost they created when they were about eight years old."

"And then I came back and settled the score with Eret with my new deck," Hiccup smiled.

"Not only that you were also able to accomplish changing his mind," said Toothless. "That boy was filled with revenge and bitterness, but you were able to reach out to him and proved that there was a better way of duelling."

"Yeah, it's nice that I had some backup from the Dragon Sanctuary," Hiccup nodded. "And I've got the feeling that backup if I ever tangle with another maniacal villain this year, which knowing our luck is bound to happen, we'll be ready."

Fishlegs then made his way over to Hiccup looking slightly concerned. "Hiccup are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine Fishlegs," Hiccup assured. "I'm just reliving some distant memories."

"Yeah, like that time you went Eret got caught in a tag duel," said Ragnar. "Boy, you two sure had a tough time getting along."

"As much as you and Dagur," Hiccup reminded.

Ragnar sighed. "Don't remind me. Have to admit that it was a surprise seeing him, I'm just grateful that we managed to pull ourselves together in the end before it was too late."

"Fight your girl was pretty tough, Lieutenant," Wartihog agreed as he made his way over to them. "Though I imagine it was obvious with the Captain when he plays against his little lady."

"Astrid is anything but little," said Hiccup. "Though I have to admit that there was a lot on the line."

"Like preventing your possessed grandfather enjoying a satellite that would turn everyone into mind controls zombies," said Ragnar.

"Like that," Hiccup nodded. He then turned and looked at Toothless. "Good thing you destroyed that."

"Yes, but without the help of Ragnar that accomplishment would not have been possible," said Toothless.

Hiccup then looked at Ragnar. "Hey, Rag, Toothless said thank you."

"Who?" Wartihog stared.

"What?" Fishlegs blinked.

"Tell him it was nothing," Ragnar smiled.

Fishlegs leaned over to Wartihog. "It Ragnar encouraging him?"

"When you friend goes nuts it's best just to play along," said Wartihog.

* * *

Snotlout was still supervising the repainting of the door much to Astrid and Heather's annoyance.

"Maybe you should help out?" Astrid advised. "Hiccup and the boys are helping and not even from this dorm."

"That's because he's Mr Goody Shoe," said Snotlout folding his arms.

"Or maybe it's because they're very good friends," said Heather shaking her head.

"Heads up!" Tuffnut yelled.

Snotlout looked up and saw a bucket of blue paint heading down towards him and landed on top of his head covering him in head to foot in blue paint.

"It's only paint so don't look so blue," said Astrid failing to hold back a laugher.

"Oh, you're a regular comedian," Snotlout glared. "Well, fine, make all the jokes you want, but don't expect me to be the punchline any more. I'm out of here!"

He then removed the bucket that was stuck on his head and totted into the ground in a tantrum and then walked off. "Later Dork Patrol. I'd rather live with the roaches in Slifer Red!"

"He only stayed here for about an hour," said Heather looking at her watch. "That a new personal best.

Astrid merely shook her head in disbelief. "It amazes me what you do just to avoid manual labour."

Hiccup climbed down from the roof and joined her. "You would have thought that he would stay here since it was his fault that the Blue Dorm was painted white to begin with."

Astrid nodded. "If you hadn't brought him around still be wearing that white coat. Though I still think that you should took the medals from him when you have the chance."

"Technically he defeated himself I could hardly take credit for that," Hiccup reminded.

"Fair point," Astrid nodded.

* * *

After doing some good manual labour at the Blue Dorm, Hiccup and the others returned back to the Red Dorm and found Snotlout had clean himself up and was now sitting down in his renovated room.

"All right, Dorks! Snotlout Manor is open for business!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

"I guess things really are back to normal guys," said Hiccup as he and the others entered the room.

"Not quite," said a new voice.

They turned and saw Blaze appearing out of the showers wearing a Red blazer and she automatically smiled up at Hiccup.

"Guess who? Remember me?" she said.

"Unfortunately yes," Hiccup groaned.

"It's Blaze," Wartihog stared.

"Boys, you're looking at Slifer Red's newest freshman," Blaze smiled.

"What?" Fishlegs stared. "But you're just a little kid, Blaze?"

"She did reach the semi-finals of the GX Tournament, Fishlegs," Hiccup reminded.

"Where's she bunking?" Wartihog asked.

"Not here," said Snotlout stubbornly. "This is my palace."

"Then you got yourself a princess," Wartihog teased.

* * *

Stoick was looking out of his window towards the Slifer Red dorm where Hiccup and the others were watching Snotlout and Blaze at each other's throats.

"I claimed it!" Blaze barked.

"Well, I built it and there's only room for one!" said Snotlout stubbornly.

Hiccup decided it was best not to remind Snotlout that there was another room for an entire marquee.

' _Hiccup, you're my most gifted students yeah after two years you're still in the Slifer Red Dorm, howbeit under your preference,'_ Stoick said to himself. ' _Perhaps you need discipline from someone new. Someone who isn't impressed with your victory over the Shadow Riders? Somebody who doesn't know about your defeat of the Society of Light? Someone who can home your skills and push you to the very limit of your ability_.' He then pulled out his PDA and an image of a man with black dreadlocks appeared. ' _A hard-hitting man like Professor Drago Bludvist. Son, I'm afraid your third year won't be easy_.'


	2. A Duelling Star Part 1

It was a nice sunny day out at sea and in the middle of the ocean was a cruise ship. Standing on the deck was a red headed young man looking across the ship with a bored look on his face

"It's day three aboard the SSV. Dull and Boring and I'm ready to jump overboard," he said talking to his mobile as he recorded his voice. "They call this a cruise? Then where is the pool party and the karaoke machine and the all-you-can-eat buffet lunch?

"And what's the deal with the passengers shortage? There's only five of us on this floating nightmare and the only girl is full of herself talks to herself. Really the only normal person here is Thuggory and he spends all his time sitting in the sun and he moved an inch since we set sail.

"Personally the ones that creep me out the most is Professor Drago Bludvist with a name like that you know he's bad news. And every teacher has his pet so enter Axel Stoneson, he's not exactly the friendliest kid in the playground so if you're in a fight you definitely want him on your side."

* * *

Sitting in his room with his with the curtains drawn was a black skinned young man wearing combat gear. At the moment he was rearranging his deck and fiddling with his duel disk which resembled a pistol.

He then inserted his deck into his duel disk and placed it in his holster before getting to his feet. He then just at therefore a few seconds and then out of nowhere he grabbed his duel disk, drafted on, activated it and drew five cards all within 10 seconds.

Then suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Axel asked.

"Who do you think?" said a deep booming voice.

"Sorry, Professor, but there's a stalker on board and you can't be too careful," said Axel apologetically making his way towards the door and placing his duel disk back in its holster.

He then open the door and standing there was a muscular middle-aged man with black dreadlocks. His right arm was completely prosthetic and mechanical and his face was covered in scars. The look on his face would send children back to their mothers crying.

"I take it you had an unwanted visitor today?" said Drago as he entered the room and Axel closed the door behind him. "Doesn't this busybody know what curiosity did with the cat?"

Axel then handed him the file of the snooper and recognise the face of the red head young man.

"Well, well, well, Agnar Geckoson," he said. "Relax, he's perfectly harmless. Now focus your energy back on our plan. We'll reach Duel Academy at noon, there will be a brief ceremony welcoming the new students. Once their done singing our praises, will get down to business. These poor fools won't know what hit them."

Axel then watched as Drago left his room.

* * *

Meanwhile on the deck, Agnar could see a familiar island coming into view.

"My prayers have been answered, our seafaring days are over," he said happily. "So after three days of extreme boredom, Agnar Geckoson is ready for Duel Academy, but is Duel Academy ready for me?"

Thuggory soon got up and then looked over the side to see Duel Academy coming into view.

"Ah, it's nice to be back," he said with a smile. "I wonder if Hiccup and his friends are gone is any more trouble since my last visit?"

* * *

Wartihog was making his way out of his room on the Slifer Red Dorm and then saw Ragnar and Fishlegs making their way over. The first thing he noticed was the fact that the two of them were wearing Obelisk Blue uniforms.

"Hiccup, hurry!" Fishlegs cried. He then started when he saw Wartihog. "Wait, you're not Hiccup."

"Gee, what gave it away? The good looks or the bulging biceps?" Wartihog asked.

"Great, the rally is in one hour and he's nowhere to be found," Fishlegs groaned.

"I'm sure Hiccup knows when the rally is going to happen," said Ragnar confidently. "He's very well organised."

"Hang on! What rally?" Wartihog asked.

"Huh, hello, it's the opening-day Prep Rep!" Fishlegs reminded him.

Wartihog facepalmed himself. "Oh, that rally."

"Can't believe you almost forgot that, it's one of the biggest events during the semester," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"Well, I see the two have got yourself some fancy new uniforms world," said Wartihog noticing the blue coats. "You've been promoted to Obelisk Blue."

"I'm surprised that, Hiccup was promoted?" Fishlegs frowned.

"He missed a lot of classes during that period after he was defeated by Eret," Ragnar reminded. "Some of those tests were quite important so he didn't gain the necessary qualifications to go to Obelisk Blue let alone Ra Yellow."

"Isn't he technically Ra Yellow?" Fishlegs asked.

"Technically yes, but he declined the promotion," Ragnar reminded.

"Speaking of the Captain, any ideas where he might be?" Wartihog asked.

"I have a few ideas," said Ragnar.

* * *

Hiccup was having the weirdest dream of his entire life. He was face first in a desert and there was no sign of civilisation anywhere, but there were three suns holding up over him and he could hear childish laughter in the air.

"Who's there?" Hiccup asked pulling himself up.

He then saw Duel Academy directly in front of him in the middle of the desert.

"Don't you remember me?" said a voice. "Why won't you come and play, Hiccup?"

"Who are you? And where are you? And where am I?" Hiccup demanded.

Then he saw several figures directly below this and you he was on. He soon recognised them to be Astrid, Ragnar, Heather, Fishlegs, Wartihog and Snotlout.

"Are you guys all right?" Hiccup called.

They didn't answer and Hiccup made his way down the sand dune towards them.

"I've already played with them your friends," said the voice. Hiccup soon approached him and realised to his horror they were nothing more than stand statues. "But they weren't much fun."

"Astrid? Ragnar?" he gasped. "Please say something."

He reached out to touch Snotlout, who then promptly disintegrated and was blown into the wind. He got in horror as the same thing happened to everyone else and soon he was completely alone.

"No!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice.

* * *

Hiccup suddenly woke up with a start and found himself lying on top of the terrace of Duel Academy. He took several deep breaths as he sat up recovering from the nightmare he had.

"What's the matter, Hiccup?" Toothless asked appearing next to him.

"Am I glad to see you, bud," said Hiccup panting. "I had this dream that my friends were statues. At least I think it was a dream."

"I'm sure it was nothing," said Toothless, though Hiccup detected that he was hiding something. "Besides, it appears we have a visitor."

"What?" Hiccup blinked.

He turned and saw leaning against one of the pillars was a human wearing a suit of armour. His helmet resembled that of a lion and he was wearing a cape over his shoulders and his belt buckle had some sort of symbol on it which he recognises the Leo star sign.

"Howdy," he said saluting with two fingers.

"A Duel Monster spirit out here?" Hiccup blinked. "I'm having one strange day."

"Finally found you, Leo," said a new voice.

Hiccup turned and saw walking up the stairs with go about his age with very bushy dirty blonde hair. He didn't recognise her and neither was he wearing the standard uniform that Duel Academy students where.

"Why do you always have to keep on running off like that?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to do a bit of exploring, shoot me," said Leo as he straightened up.

"Either I'm still dreaming or I'm seeing a monster spirit," said Hiccup as he stood up.

The girl laughed. "No you're wide awake. This handsome young man is Leo."

"Leo, as in the star sign?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"The one and only," Leo smiled.

Hiccup stared at her. "Wait minute, that means you can…"

"Yep, I assume you can to," she said looking at Toothless standing next to him. "Then that makes you the famous Hiccup Haddock."

"I wouldn't say famous," said Hiccup modestly.

"I would," she said folding her arms.

"So how long have you been able to see spirits?" Hiccup asked.

"Since I was born I guess," she shrugged. "And from what I hear it's the same with you. Comes in handy doesn't it?"

"Tell me about it," said Hiccup smiling at Toothless. "Though most people think I'm crazy."

"Same here," the girl shrugged.

"Anyway, I take it you're not from around here and clearly not a freshman," Hiccup assumed.

"You're smarter than you look," she said with a smile. "I'm a transfer student here."

"That explains a lot. Let me be the first to welcome you to Duel Academy," said Hiccup extending his hand.

"Thanks," she said and shook it.

"Well, what do we have here," said Ragnar's voice.

Hiccup turned and saw Ragnar the others poking their heads out of the staircase.

"Then you are," said Wartihog.

"The rally is starting soon!" Fishlegs cried.

"We have to get moving!" Ragnar yelled.

"I almost completely forgot," said Hiccup looking at his watch.

"We've only got a few minutes!" Ragnar yelled.

"So forward march!" Wartihog yelled.

Hiccup looked at the girl. "Looks like I've got to get going," he said and ran towards the stairs. "See you later."

* * *

Hiccup and the others managed to get into the classroom just in time as everyone was sitting down in their chosen seats. Stoick and the other teachers were standing in front of them preparing to give out the announcement.

"All right, settle down," said Stoick. "As you know it's the start of a brand-new year. With every new year…"

Wartihog then turned and looked up at Snotlout, who was sitting behind him. "Hey, Jorgenson, this section is for the red barracks."

"Oh yeah, then what are you doing here, Wartihog?" Snotlout asked raising an eyebrow. "Because last I checked you were a Ra Yellow so won't give you the right to sit here."

Wartihog chuckled to himself. "For one, people actually like me."

"Quiet down!" Mildew yelled. "Reciting the Academy Pledge is our freshman representative, Blaze Flareson."

"Not her," Snotlout grumbled.

"Trust me I know how you feel," Hiccup groaned not forgetting the last time he met her.

"Why is that?" Wartihog asked.

Before he could answer Blaze entered through the side door and everyone began to clap. Blaze made her way over to the podium where Stoick was standing and raised her hand.

"We the students of Duel Academy solemnly promise to abide by the Academy regulations, to resolve all conflicts by duelling, to show respect for our Professors and our fellow peers" said Blaze. "Unless they plan to take over the world."

Blaze lowered her hand and walked off, but not before winking at Hiccup much to his horror and Astrid's anger.

"Ah, now I see why you're so nervous around," said Wartihog with a small smile.

"It's not I'm worried about, it's Astrid," said Hiccup.

"Good point."

"Now then, as I said, with each new year comes modification and improvement," said Stoick. "Here at Duel Academy we strive for perfection. So to keep each one of you on top of your game, we've invited a few new students to join you. In fact they represent the top students from each of our four Duel Academy worldwide branches."

Wartihog looked up. "Duel Academy has worldwide branches? You learn something new everyday."

"This year is certainly going off with a bang," said Hiccup with a small smile.

"Time for introductions, visiting us all the way from East Academy its Agnar Geckoson!" Stoick announced.

They then watched as Agnar made his way onto the stage waving at the students who began to clap.

"And hailing from West Academy please welcome Axel Stoneson!"

Axel then made his way onto the stage, but showed no emotion and then stood at ease next to Agnar.

"Next joining us from our branch from the North its Thuggory Mogadonson!"

Thuggory soon made his entrance waving at the students handling respectfully to Hiccup.

"Now wasn't expecting to see Thuggory this year," said Hiccup.

"I hope he's upped his game since last I fought him," said Snotlout smugly.

"And last leading the pack at South Academy its Camicazi Berthadotter!" Stoick announced.

Everyone then began to clap, but there was no sign of her much to the bewilderment of everyone.

"This is awkward," said Gobber.

"More like plain rude," Mildew grumbled.

"You would know about rude," said Spitelout.

"That's weird a no-show?" Agnar frowned.

"Camicazi? Camicazi Berthadotter?" said Snotlout looking up. "No way, she's the kid with the Celestial Knights deck."

"My Mum mentioned those cards, the supposed to be one-of-a-kind like the Dragon Knights and Demon Knights," said Hiccup.

"What you know about them, Captain?" Wartihog asked.

"Several years ago before my Mum vanished, Pegasus created some cards but his corporation then release them," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, my family offered him millions for them but he refused to sell," Snotlout added.

"I don't get it, are they made of gold?" Wartihog asked.

"Not quite," said Hiccup. "The legend of the deck goes way back to ancient Rome. Emperor Julius Caesar, managed to gain twelve different meteorites that landed across the world. One from each place he conquered, but while they were being transported back to Rome the ship was caught in a storm and sank beneath the waves and the meteorite were lost. Until a few years ago when Pegasus found them. He discovered that the meteorite originated from the twelve star signs and then took a piece of each meteorite and created twelve new cards."

"The Celestial Knights!" Wartihog gasped.

"How did you get so smart, Brainiac?" Snotlout scoffed. "Yeah, the Celestial Knight cards and then he gave them away to some tournament winner."

"I've always wanted to see those cards first-hand and this is my perfect chance," said Hiccup with a smile.

"Not if she doesn't show up," Wartihog pointed out.

Then suddenly the classroom door opened and they turned and saw the girl Hiccup met earlier standing there.

"Sorry about that, I got lost," she said apologetically and began running down the stairs. "This school is a lot bigger than ours."

"I recognise that voice," said Hiccup getting to his feet.

"Hey, there Hiccup. I guess this is that Prep Rally thing," she said stopping to look at him.

"That's right and I don't suppose you met a girl by the name of Camicazi Berthadotter on your travels?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, I certainly did," she smiled.

Stoick looked up. "What? You seen her? Where is she?"

"Well you're looking at her, I'm Camicazi," she said proudly.

Everyone then stared at her and she remember that she never introduced herself to Hiccup when they met.

"Sorry, I guess I never properly introduced myself," she said apologetically. "I was so excited to met you I kind of forgot."

"No kidding," said Hiccup shaking his head.

Stoick then cleaned his throat. "Let's start over then, shall we? Join our school from South Academy Camicazi Berthadotter!"

Camicazi climbed onto the stage and waved at everyone and then they began to clap loudly.

"Thanks for wasting everyone's time, pal," said Agnar. Camicazi was slightly taken aback by that comment. "Just kidding."

She then looked at Axel, who showed no emotion and apparently didn't want to talk to her.

"Pleasure to meet you and I must say you like to make a big entrance," said Thuggroy smiling at her.

"Mum always said that I was overly dramatic," said Camicazi shaking his hand.

Everyone then turned when they saw Drago entering from the side door and immediately there was a cold shudder in the classroom.

"Oh yes, and last but not least I like you to meet our visitor Professor from West Academy, say hello to Professor Drago Bludvist!" Stoick announced.

All eyes were upon Drago as he made his way to the podium and up to Stoick.

"It's an honour," he nodded.

Stoick nodded back.

Drago then faced the classroom. "For those of you who prefer that my methods are strict, you're right. However that being said, I've always felt that there's been a method to my madness. You see I believe that actions speak louder than words so why don't we skip over the pleasantries and get down to business."

"Gee, he sounds like a barrel of laughs," said Ragnar looking at Astrid and the others and they nodded.

"Now why don't we kick things off the year by holding an exhibition match right now?" said Drago.

Everyone immediately turn towards them.

"Were you aware of this?" Mildew asked looking at Gobber.

"No and judging from the look on Stoick's face neither was he," said Gobber noticing the surprised look on Stoick's face.

Everyone began to talk amongst themselves completely bewildered by this turn of events.

"Settle down!" Drago ordered and immediately everyone went quiet. "So I can choose the competitors." A small smile appeared on his face. ' _Or should I say victims_.' He then turned and looked at the class. "Camicazi Berthadotter! And her opponent will be… Duel Academy's top student."

Snotlout then got to his feet smugly. "I accept."

"Hiccup Haddock!" said Drago.

Snotlout immediately looked crestfallen and Hiccup got to his feet. "I accept the challenge," he said. "Not every day you get a place against a legendary deck."

"Hey! I'm the best not him!" Snotlout yelled.

Ojama Yellow then appeared next to him. "You will always be number one to me, boss," he said.

"And you will always be number two if you know what I mean!" Snotlout yelled forgetting that everyone could hear him.

"Hiccup sure has a strange friends," she said.

Hiccup soon made his way down to the stage and stood next to Camicazi in front of Drago.

"All right you two, hold out your arms," he ordered.

The two of them did what he asked and instantly he strapped to wristbands on their wrists.

"What are these?" Hiccup asked.

"Why don't we just say that they're a little welcome gift," said Drago. He then looked to the class. "Students! The exhibition duel will begin in one hour and not a minute later!"

* * *

After the class was dismissed Drago made his way deep into the forest until he found what he was looking for. It was an abandoned laboratory that had once conducted animal experiments before the scientists were arrested for animal abuse.

Drago made his way inside with a briefcase on one hand and a pendant and the other with a strange yellow substance inside. He stopped when it glowed a bright orange.

* * *

At the same time, Hiccup and Camicazi were beginning their duel. Camicazi's duel disk actually resembled a star and once activated the start point became the monster's card slots.

"Camicazi, just to let you know I'm not going easy on you," said Hiccup.

"I would be insulted if you had," Camicazi smiled. "So let the best duellist win."

"Don't worry I will."

* * *

Drago was doing a laboratory opening the suitcase. Inside rested a metal canister with a strange orange liquid inside and then he placed in the centre of the room. Almost immediately the floor began to glow began to surround the canister until it reached the ceiling.

* * *

"Ready?" Hiccup asked.

"You bet," said Camicazi.

"Let's duel!" they yelled as they drew their five cards.

Hiccup: 4000

Camicazi: 4000

"Ladies first. Here goes," said Camicazi as she drew.

"All right, Hiccup is about to see stars," said Snotlout.

"I play this guy, Celestial Knight Cancer!" said Camicazi holding up the card she just drew.

Suddenly a star consolation appeared in front of them that matched the Cancer star sign.

"Awesome," said Blaze literally starstruck.

A few seconds later a man holding a crablike shield with the Cancer symbol and it appeared. He also appeared to be wearing a helmet which was shaped like a crab. (ATK: 700/ DEF: 1900)

"So that a Celestial Knight," said Hiccup looking impressed.

From the stands the other transfer students were watching the duel with great interest.

Thuggory actually whistled.

"They exist," said Agnar looking intrigued.

Axel said nothing and continue to watch.

Cancer looked around. "This place is a lot bigger than I expected," he said.

"Yep, welcome to Duel Academy," she smiled.

"They've certainly got a good setup here, much better than South Academy," said Cancer.

"Hey, don't knock South Academy my Mum is the headmistress," she reminded him.

"So you can talk with your monsters just like I can," said Hiccup.

"What do you expect?" Camicazi asked. "They're my best friends and my family."

"Your card or your family? And here I thought I was close to my," said Hiccup.

"Sam hill, this kid is as weird as Hiccup," said Wartihog.

"Look who's talking," said Snotlout.

"He's got a point," Ragnar admitted.

"I'll place this card face down and that's that," said Camicazi as she placed a card facedown on the field.

"Then it's my move now," said Hiccup as he drew. It was the card he drew and then to his hand and saw the perfect combination. He then raised the card he drew. "I play Dragon Spirit Aqua in attack mode!"

Suddenly a column of water appeared in front of him and a few seconds later Aqua was stood there. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 900)

"Awesome, a real Dragon Spirit," said Camicazi with a huge smile on her face. "I've heard about those guys, but I've never seen one."

"Hiccup has really fine-tuned his decks as last I saw him," said Thuggory.

"Legendary nights versus interdimensional creatures, this is a good," said Agnar folding his arms.

Axel still remain quiet.

"Next I'll send one card to the graveyard…" he said as he discarded Toothless. "So her special effect activates. Go, Aqua Pulse!"

Suddenly Aqua turned into water and then reappeared in front of Camicazi.

"Now she randomly picked one card from your hand and if it's a monster you must send to the graveyard and then you take 600 points of damage," said Hiccup.

Aqua then took a card from her hand which turned out to be a monster. The monster she picked soon appeared in front of them it was a female knight with blonde hair with a symbol of Virgo around her belt buckle and a few seconds later she turned into pixels.

Hiccup: 4000

Camicazi: 3400

"Not Virgo!" she cried.

"I'm afraid that's the way the star crumbles," said Hiccup as he began card from his hand. "Now I play Monster Reborn which allows me to bring back the monster I sent to my graveyard."

Camicazi stared at him. "You had this all planned?"

"Of course, so say hello to Dragon Knight Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

There was a massive wailing sound then suddenly landing in front of Hiccup was Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"It's nice to spread my wings," said Toothless.

"I've always wanted to meet Toothless in the flesh, but talk about bad timing. If we weren't duelling right now, I'd ask for his autograph," said Camicazi. Then a small smile appeared on her face. "Oh well, the funny thing it is also bad timing for you."

"And why is that?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I activate my Trigger Summon trap card," said Camicazi revealing her facedown card. "Since you just special summon a monster, I get to play one too. In fact now we both get to summon a monster as long as it is level 4 or below."

"For a brief moment there I thought you were going to destroy Toothless," said Hiccup.

"Did you say destroy?" said Cancer looking offended. "Camicazi would never do something like that."

"He's right," said Camicazi. "Destroying an opponent's deck just isn't my way. If I wiped out your cards before you can use them it wouldn't be any fun. The reason I duel in the first place is so that I can learn new strategies, but I can't do that if I get rid of your cards. So I'm giving you the chance to show me what they can do. Now go ahead and give me all you got."

"I can get behind that," Hiccup smiled. "If you want to see what my card all about, I'm more than happy to oblige. I summon Dragon Spirit Terror!"

The ground began to crack and suddenly appearing from the crack was Terror. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 400)

"And I play this, Celestial Knight Libra!" Camicazi yelled.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a female warrior with black hair appeared on the field in a defensive position holding a pair of twin blades and a crust formation. Her helmet was shaped like a set of bronze scales, the Libra star sign was on her belt buckle and her waist was completely exposed from her armour. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 700)

"Talk about a full house," said Libra looking around.

"We're in the big leagues now," said Cancer.

"This kid seems familiar somehow," Spitelout frowned.

"That's because she's a female version of Hiccup," Mildew grumbled.

"At least when it comes down to duelling," said Gobber.

Stoick noticed the empty seat next to him and found it strange that Drago wasn't witnessing his own event.

"Okay, bud, it's show time," said Hiccup. "Attack Cancer!"

Toothless loo up into the air places hands together forming a plasma orb. He then tossed it directly at Cancer and the moment it made contact there was a huge explosion destroying him.

"Terror is your turn to show off!" Hiccup commanded.

Terror charge that Libra and slammed his hammer right on top of her destroying her.

"And now bringing up the rear is Aqua!" Hiccup yelled.

Aqua created a bowl out of water and fired a water tower directly at Camicazi scoring a direct hit.

Hiccup: 4000

Camicazi: 2800

"He did it! He took out a Celestial Knights!" Wartihog cheered.

"Hang on, how come Toothless' special effect didn't activate?" Ragnar frowned.

"Yeah, Camicazi should have taken more damage than that," Heather nodded.

"Because he didn't quite destroy them," said Snotlout.

When the smoke cleared everyone stared, because standing on either side of Camicazi were the star constellations of both Cancer and Libra.

"What the—?" Hiccup stared.

"Those Celestial Knights should have been destroyed," Aqua frowned folding her arms.

"Actually they were, but they have a special ability," Camicazi said with a smile. "Get this, instead of going to the graveyard they stay by turning into the original star constellations."

Hiccup stared at her. "You're kidding?"

"Wait… that means destroying them won't be an easy task," said Astrid.

"What a match," Thuggory smiled.

"And these guys are just getting warmed up," said Agnar transfixed.

Axel just remain silent.

"Quite the special effect," said Hiccup. "I've never seen monsters quite like them before."

"And I've never seen monsters like yours before," Camicazi smiled. "However, if you think that all my monsters can do then you're dead wrong."

* * *

Drago meanwhile was in laboratory staring at a liquid like container taking form in the centre of the room. The liquid was losing all across the lab and in the centre of the container was the same with liquid. Upon seeing it Drago laughed.

* * *

Celestial Knight Cancer

ATK: 700/ DEF: 1900

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. Once per turn you can switch the battle position of any monster was Celestial Knight in its name. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Celestial Knight Virgo

ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600

Level 6

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned or placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone: You can Special Summon as many "Celestial Knight" cards as possible from your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Celestial Knight Libra

ATK: 1500/ DEF: 700

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. You can special summon this card from your hand if your opponent has more monsters than you do. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.


	3. A Duelling Star Part 2

In the duel arena things were starting to heat up and everyone was amazed about the abilities that Camicazi's monsters possessed.

Hiccup: 4000

Camicazi: 2800

"If you like my last two monsters, you'll love this," said Camicazi as she drew. "Say hello to Sagittarius!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the star sign of Sagittarius appeared and a few seconds later a centaur was standing there. He had long black hair, the human body was covered in armour, his helmet resembled that of a horse, he was holding a bow in his hand, a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back and on his belt buckle was the symbol of Sagittarius. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"Finally I'm back in the fray," said Sagittarius.

"Glad you can join us," Camicazi smiled.

"I'm at your command my lady," said Sagittarius politely.

"We'll get to union just a minute, but first I play Star Beacon!" Camicazi yelled holding up a spell card with the image of a star in the shadows of the Celestial Knights behind it. "Thanks to this card you will be starting to see stars, because this card allows me to summon another Celestial Knight from my deck so long as it is level 4 or below. The only downside is allow you to draw one card."

Hiccup drew his extra card and Camicazi began looking through her deck. "Say hello to Celestial Knight Taurus!"

Suddenly the star sign of Taurus appeared on the field was a very muscular man holding a battle-axe in his hand. His helmet resembled that of a bull and like all the others his belt buckle had his symbol engraved on it. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1600)

"Ready?" Camicazi asked.

Taurus looked at him. "Why don't you tell friend our here about my special ability?" he asked.

"I almost forgot, whenever Taurus attacked the monster he gains 300 extra attack points," said Camicazi.

Taurus gripped his axe firmly as he felt powerless into him. (ATK: 1700-2000)

"Now show him what we need!" Camicazi ordered.

Taurus then charge straight towards Aqua and slammed his axe right on top of her destroying her.

"No! Not Aqua!" Hiccup yelled as he was hit by the impact.

Hiccup: 2600

Camicazi: 2800

"Is it my turn my lady?" Sagittarius asked.

"It's certainly is and by lowering your attack points by 1000 you're able to attack Hiccup directly," said Camicazi. "Now do your thing!"

"With pleasure my lady," said Sagittarius as he raised his bow and arrow. (ATK: 1600-600)

He then released the arrow at Hiccup, who quickly dodged it.

"You missed," said Hiccup looking at the archer.

"Wait for it," said Sagittarius.

The arrow then made a U-turn and headed straight towards Hiccup with his back turned and struck him in the rear. The crowd winced as they heard Hiccup's yells.

"Ouch," said Ragnar.

"That's going to leave a mark," said Heather.

"Poor guy," said Blaze.

"Come on! You've been through worse than this!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup removed the arrows from his posterior. "Since when?" he asked.

Hiccup: 2000

Camicazi: 2800

"It would seem as if he is still standing, my lady," said Sagittarius.

"Patients, you've done plenty for now just be ready when I need you again," said Camicazi as she placed the card face down on the field.

"Good idea. As for me…" said Hiccup as he drew. "I'm going to do some action of my own. So I summon Dragon Spirit Pyro!"

Suddenly appearing on the field in a burst of flames was Pyro. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 500)

"Excellent, another spirit from another dimension," said Camicazi.

"Toothless! Pyro!" said Hiccup and his two monsters stood ready. "Spirit Fusion!"

Pyro immediately turn into flames which then fused with Toothless. "Camicazi, meet Dragon Knight Pyro Toothless!"

The flame soon dispelled in standing there was Toothless in his Pyro form. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Now that a combo," said Camicazi looking impressed. "Let's see what else you've got."

"I aim to please so this one is for you," said Hiccup as he activated his field card slot. "My Dragon Sanctuary!" They soon found themselves in the Dragon Sanctuary. "Now for every spell and trap card on the field, Toothless gained 400 attack points plus a little bonus thanks to my field spell."

Toothless began to glow as power entered into his body. (ATK: 2500-4600)

"He's so cool," said Camicazi excitedly.

"Oh yeah, do I look like chopped liver?" Taurus asked.

"Come on, just because I appreciate my opponents monsters doesn't mean I like you guys any less," said Camicazi.

"Hey soldiers, it's time to turn in your uniforms!" Wartihog yelled.

"You said it, how are you doing disarming Hiccup!" Ragnar called.

"You heard the man, Toothless. Time to show them what a knight is all about," Hiccup ordered. "With Blazing Axe!"

Suddenly appearing in Toothless' hands was an axe made of flames. He then swung the blade sending a massive wave of fire down at Sagittarius.

"It won't work," said Camicazi as he pressed the button on her duel disk. Then her face down card and revealed itself. "Thanks to this. Thanks to my Last Resort trap card I'm able to activate a field spell, but since you have a field card out you get a draw yourself a bonus card."

Hiccup drew his card and Camicazi activated her field card slot. "As for me, I activate Ancient Celestial Ruins!"

Suddenly Hiccup watch as his field card began to crack and then shattered. It was then replaced by a night sky with all twelve zodiac constellations above them and they were standing in some sort of arena.

"This isn't good," said Hiccup.

"Got that right, because your Dragon Sanctuary is gone. So are those extra points," said Camicazi looking up at Toothless, who lost a lot of power. (ATK: 4600—3700) "Oh yeah, now for the effect of my field spell. Guess what, since I have two Celestial Knights in my spell and trap card zone my attack damage is cut in half."

Sagittarius was then struck by the attack Toothless fired earlier, but it was far weaker. The moment the flames touched Sagittarius he was destroyed and Camicazi got hit by the impact, there was far weaker than normal.

Hiccup: 2000

Camicazi: 1750

Then Sagittarius star combination appeared alongside the others.

"Nice move, you save yourself and taking a lot of damage," said Hiccup looking impressed. "I'll just which Terror into defence mode."

Terror then switched into a defensive position.

"I'm afraid you can't do much else, because Toothless goes back into your deck," Camicazi smiled.

Hiccup watched as Toothless turn into flames and then entered back into his deck. "Don't worry, bud, you'll be back soon enough."

"These two are perfectly matched," said Gobber.

"This battle was like a seesaw, I've got no idea who's going to win," said Spitelout.

"Yes, I'm at the edge of my seat," Mildew agreed.

Stoick frowned at the empty chair next to him. "That's strange, it seemed Professor Drago doesn't share your enthusiasm."

* * *

Drago was inside the laboratory as the container had fully transformed into solid matter. He then laughed as he looked at the orange liquid protein inside.

* * *

"So you like my Celestial Knights do you? It looks like today's your lucky day," said Camicazi as she drew. She then held at the card he drew. It was a spell card with the image of stars entering into a duellist's graveyard. "I activate Star Draw. When there are two or more Celestial Knights in my spell and trap card zone I can sacrifice want to draw two more cards."

She then discarded Cancer from her spell and trap card zone and the star consolation vanished. She then looked at her graveyard apologetically. "Sorry, Cancer, but I'll bring you back soon. Now to draw."

She then drew two of the card from her deck and then played one of them. "I summon Celestial Knight Capricorn!"

Capricorn star consolation appeared on the field and then a few seconds later a very tall and lean man appeared. Like all the others he was wearing his star consolation his belt buckle and his helmet bore a resemblance to a goat. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1400)

"Great another one," Hiccup groaned.

"Is it my turn to do battle?" he asked looking at Camicazi.

"In a minute," she promised. She then looked at Taurus. "Taurus time to shatter that rock."

Taurus then charged at Terror and swung his axe down on top of him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Terror has a hidden talent of his own," said Hiccup. "Whenever he's in battle both are monsters return to hands."

Camicazi watched as Taurus vanished from the field and reappeared in her hand and the same thing happened to the remains of Terror, who returned to Hiccup's hand.

"Not too shabby, of course I'm not alone. You haven't forgotten Capricorn have you?" she smiled. "Now why don't you introduce yourself?"

"With pleasure Lady Camicazi," said Capricorn and jumped into the air.

Hiccup looked up just in time to see Capricorn landing in front of him and then he punching him in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

Hiccup: 300

Camicazi: 1750

Everyone in the crowd winced.

"Ouch," said Astrid grimaced.

"That should do," said Camicazi.

"Our reputation rests with Hiccup, I can't believe it's come down to this," said Mildew.

"The odds certainly aren't in his favour," said Spitelout.

"Relax, Hiccup won't fail us," said Gobber confidently.

Stoick then noticed that Drago had finally shown up. "Professor Drago, you finally shown up."

Drago sat down next to him. "Apologies Chancellor, I had to step out. But I've been monitoring this duel closely and I'm quite pleased. They're both exhibiting their full potential. I just hope the other students are inspired."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Stoick nodded.

Drago merely smiled at both Hiccup and Camicazi. ' _That's right you fools, fight. Fight with everything you have. Trust me the energy you expend will be donated to a worthy cause and once I harness another your inner strength my wish will be granted_.'

"This is a code red boys," said Wartihog. "The Cap needs backup."

"You don't know the half of it," said a voice. They turned and saw Eret watching over them. "Hiccup is in way over his head this time."

"Eret?" Wartihog stared.

"Why are you here?" Snotlout asked.

"Geez, thanks. Nice to see you too," said Eret as he sat down. "I'm a student here remember."

"Student?" Ragnar frowned. "Last I heard you were back on the Pro Circuit."

"I was until I heard those Celestial Knights were here," said Eret. "Their legendary, dude."

"Hold up, Eret. You're giving up the Pros just to get your hands on some cards?" Wartihog frowned.

"Not quite, Wartihog. Only Camicazi can control the Celestial Knights they have a special bond in the same manner as Hiccup is able to control his Dragon Spirits."

Snotlout snorted as Ojama Yellow appeared right next to him. "How sweet. Kinda reminds you of our bond right, boss?"

"You wish," Snotlout grunted and slammed the back of his fist into his face making him go poof. "Get lost."

Wartihog looked up at Eret. "A bond? Like that wacky glue?"

Eret rolled his eyes. "This might be a little over your head, but some duellists have strong connection to their cards. Ever notice that Hiccup is always talking to his monsters. Well Camicazi can do the same thing with her Celestial Knights. In fact even when they get destroyed their spirits are always with him. Let me put it in your language, _soldier_. It's like Camicazi has her own personal army ready to back up whenever she's on the battlefield."

"Cards that talk? Monster spirits?" said Wartihog sceptically. "What kind of fool do you think I am?"

"Wartihog, I don't think you want me to answer that so let's move on. What I'm trying to say is Camicazi didn't choose her monsters, she was chosen by them."

"The cards picked her?" Astrid blinked.

"Give me a break," said Blaze.

"Hey, don't knock it," said Ragnar. "Remember how Hiccup made his miraculous reappearance with his new Dragon Spirit cards. They didn't nowhere."

"You seriously can't be following this," said Wartihog shaking his head. "This bunker about talking cards is crazy."

"Don't believe me? Then why don't you give Pegasus the Creator a call, he told me about all this right back when I first won my Industrial Illusions tournament."

Eret was standing in the headquarters of Industrial Illusions where there was a massive feast for his victory in the tournament.

"Eret boy," said a voice. Eret looked up and saw Pegasus himself making his way over towards him. "That was quite a tremendous victory. You are, without a doubt, one of the finest duellists I've seen. You're in my top five. Yugi the Undefeated is number one of course, the number two slot goes to Kaiba the Revenger, I have to say that Jorund the Underdog is number three and the fourth is you."

Eret frowned. "Who is the fifth?"

"Camicazi Girl of course," Pegasus said with a smile.

"Who's that?" Eret asked.

"I met her a few years back at the regional tournament down south. As soon as Camicazi took the field, something strange happened. The Celestial Knights I had with me began to call out to him."

Eret's eyes widened. "No way! Wow, I thought they were just a legend."

"Oh, they're real and now they belong to her."

"She took them… for keeps?" said Eret looking outraged. "I would have paid anything for those cards."

Pegasus narrowed his eyes. "Too bad they were for sale. They needed to choose the duellist they wanted."

Eret stared at him. "You mean the cards picked her?"

"My dear boy, there are mystical powers out there that you wouldn't believe." He then raises champagne. "Well, cheers. Here's to all your future victories."

When Eret finished his story he looked down upon the battlefield. ' _Hiccup, I hope you know what you're dealing with_.'

' _I have no idea what I'm dealing with_ ,' Hiccup said to himself. ' _I'm just glad those star consolation of hers don't have any attack points._ ' His eyes widened. ' _No attack points?_ '

He then looked at Camicazi. "That can only mean one thing. You are planning to sacrifice those constellations aren't you?"

Camicazi was taken aback. "How did you figure that out?"

"What's Hiccup talking about?" Snotlout asked.

"He's talking about those constellations on Camicazi field," said Ragnar. "Don't you think a bit strange that they do nothing except for standing around?"

Heather's eyes widened. "Now that you mention it, they haven't done anything at all since they been placed on the field."

Camicazi smiled. "You got me. I'm gonna trade in these constellations for an upgrade."

"Must be pretty big enquires all twelve Knights," said Hiccup.

"You wouldn't believe how large, but like you said there are twelve star constellations and when the on the field they merge to make something new."

"So when are you going to be playing it?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Not soon," Camicazi smiled. "I mean what fun would that be? I don't want this duel to end too soon. I'm afraid you're going to need a patient."

"In that case let the fun continue," said Hiccup as he drew. He then raised the card he drew. "I play my Graceful Charity now I can draw three cards so long as I discard two."

Hiccup drew his three cards then discarded Dragon Spirit Pyro and Dragon Knight Butt.

"Now I play the spell card Dragon Spirit Union," he said holding out a spell card with an image of Aqua, Dawn and Ventus standing in the shadows of Pyro, Dusk and Terror. "Now thanks to this card I can summon a Dragon Spirit equal to the number of Dragon Spirit card in my graveyard. So say hello to Dragon Spirit Dusk, Dawn and Ventus."

Dusk took on battle positions on the field and Dawn and Ventus took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500), (ATK: 500/ DEF: 900), (ATK: 700/ DEF: 500)

"Not bad, three Dragon Spirit in one turn," said Camicazi impressively.

"That's right, now watch this," said Hiccup. Ventus then jumped into the air. "Thanks to Ventus effect I get 500 life points each card in your hand."

Ventus then sent a calming win towards Hiccup and he felt his life points increase.

Hiccup: 1300

Camicazi: 1750

"I'm not done yet, because Dusk special ability activates now," said Hiccup. Dusk then pulled out a smoke bomb and slammed it onto the ground. "He has the ability to transform into any monster on my opponent's side of the field."

When the smoke cleared yesterday exact replica of Capricorn. (ATK: 1000-1700/ DEF: 500-1400)

"Next I think I'll give you a power boost thanks to my Dragon Spirit Recharge," said Hiccup as he placed a spell and trap card zone. "This will give him an extra 800 attack points."

Dusk roared as he pulled power rushing into his body. (ATK: 1700-2500)

"Now use them attack his Capricorn!" Hiccup ordered.

Dusk jumped into the air towards Capricorn, who was quite surprised seeing that he was being attacked by someone then looked just like him. Dusk then dealt a powerful fist right at the head and he exploded.

A few seconds later his consolation appeared on the field.

Hiccup: 1300

Camicazi: 1350

"Remember, thanks to field spell I loser half as many life points," said Camicazi. "But I have to say that your deck is also, Hiccup."

"Same goes to you," Hiccup smiled as he placed the card face down. "So when are you going to be summoning that secret monster of yours?"

' _Believe me, I wish I could_ ,' she said to herself. She then drew. She then held at the card he drew. "I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two extra cards."

She then drew two extra cards and smiled upon seeing them. "You want to see a monster well your about to see one. She then discarded two cards in our hand. "By sending two Celestial Knights from my hand I'm able to summon this guy in attack mode. Celestial Knight Leo!"

Suddenly Hiccup watched as Leo appeared on the field with his arms folded. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1900)

"Ready, pal?" Camicazi asked.

"Always," said Leo.

"Then for starters let's show them your special effect!" Camicazi yelled. "Whenever Leo is summoned I'm able to place from either my deck, hand or my graveyard and then place it in my spell and trap card zone."

She then took Virgo out of her graveyard and placed a spell and trap card zone. The moment she was placed on the field to start consolation appeared.

"Say hello to Celestial Knight Virgo and she's got a special ability to, but before that can happen I'm going to activate the spell card call Celestial Summons," she said holding out the last on a hand. It was a spell card with the image of the Leo star sign in the night sky. "This card allows me to search for my deck and place a Celestial Knight in my spell and trap card zone."

She then looked through her deck and selected the perfect one. A few seconds later, the start consolation of Pisces appeared.

"Now it's time for Virgo to shine and boy are you in for it," Camicazi smiled. "Because now you have to face all my Celestial Knight all at once."

Virgo star sign suddenly began to glow and a few seconds later Virgo appeared on the field in all her beauty. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600)

"Now I get to have my revenge," said Virgo glaring at Hiccup, who gulped.

"You know what to do, girlfriend," Camicazi smiled.

Virgo then glowed in a bright light which shone over the other star constellations and one by one they return to their original forms. Sagittarius, Capricorn appeared renewed on the field in a new warrior appeared.

This one was quite young with sleek black hair, his helmet was shaped like two fishes welded together and you have a Pisces symbol on his belt buckle. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800)

"Say hello to Celestial Knight Pisces," Camicazi smiled.

"Finally I get a return to show off my stuff," he smiled.

"So you're going to be merging them right?" Hiccup asked.

"Not quite yet," said Camicazi.

Eret frowned. "Is she going to summon this creature or what?"

"All right everyone, follow me," said Leo.

"We're right behind you," said Virgo.

"Leo! Attack Dusk!" Camicazi ordered.

Dusk still have the appearance of Capricorn and soon he and Leo charge at one another and their fists collided. There was a huge explosion in both of them were taken out, but Leo's consolation appeared back on the field.

"Sagittarius!" Camicazi ordered.

"At once lady Camicazi," said Sagittarius as he placed an arrow in his bow. (ATK: 1600-600)

"Do it!"

Sagittarius then unleashed his arrow and it struck Hiccup in the chest.

Hiccup: 700

Camicazi: 1350

"Capricorn!" Camicazi ordered.

Capricorn then jumped and slammed his fist right on top of Ventus destroying her.

"Pisces!"

Pisces then drew a trident and rushed towards Dawn.

"Sorry, but Dawn has a special ability which determines the card you draw next," said Hiccup.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but when Pisces attacks the monster he's battling with can't activated special abilities," Camicazi smiled.

"Great, that's just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

Pisces then slammed his trident into Dawn destroying her.

"Now it's your turn Virgo!" Camicazi ordered.

Virgo then came rushing towards Hiccup with her sword drawn.

"If this hits it's all over," Fishlegs panicked.

"I activate my facedown card, Dragon Spirit Revival," said Hiccup revealing his facedown card which was a trap card with the image of the Dragon Spirit given their energy to a duellist. "This card increases my life points by 300 for each Dragon Spirit card in my graveyard."

The spirits of his Dragon Spirit then appeared next to him and then entered into his body and he felt his strength returning.

Hiccup: 2500

Camicazi: 1350

Virgo then slammed her sword right on top of Hiccup and he winced in pain.

Hiccup: 500

Camicazi: 1350

"Sam Hill!" Wartihog panicked.

"Oh, no!" Blaze cried.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled.

"You all right?" Camicazi asked.

"I've been shot at multiple times, punched in the gut and now I've been struck by a sword, I feel just peachy," said Hiccup sarcastically. "Have you got anything else up your sleeve?"

"That's all," said Camicazi.

"Good, I'll go," said Hiccup reaching for his deck. He then looked down at it. ' _Come on, deck don't fail me now_.' He then drew and looked at the card he drew. "To start, I play Dragon Knight Toothless Jr!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a miniature version of Toothless. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"Don't blink, because you might miss him," said Hiccup as he sent Toothless Jr to the graveyard. "Because I'm replacing him with the original Toothless."

Toothless Jr began to spin furiously as the powerful wind surrounded him. When the wind died down here transformed into the original Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"It's nice to be back," said Toothless.

"Next I activate Dragon Spirit Rebirth," said Hiccup as he held out a spell card with an image of Aqua emerging out of the pot of water. "Now by cutting my life points in half unable to return a Dragon Spirit to the field, but all the special abilities will be negated. So say hello to Ventus."

Hiccup: 250

Camicazi: 1350

A green light then exiting from his duel disk and Ventus returned to the field.

"Now merged to form Dragon Knight Ventus Toothless!" Hiccup commanded.

Ventus then transformed into a powerful tornado and surrounded Toothless. It then dispelled in their standing there was a more streamlined version of Toothless with green armour. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And I'm not done yet, because since you have more life points than me, Toothless gets extra attack points," said Hiccup. Camicazi gasped. "1100 big ones to be exact. Not a bad special effect, huh?"

Toothless then felt power entering into his body. (ATK: 2500-3600)

"That means it's game over!" said Hiccup. "Toothless, finished this!"

Toothless outstretched his hand and soon a gust of wind appeared and took the form of a rapier. He then flew down straight towards Capricorn, because he was the only one who was allowed to attack.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time," Camicazi smiled. "Remember, that monster you want to see."

"Uh-oh," said Hiccup knowing what was coming next.

Eret looked up. "She's going to summon his monster. It's about time."

"I have enough Celestial Knights for the sacrifice. That means there's only thing left to do, I play Celestial King!"

Suddenly the Celestial Knights on his the alternative star constellations. A few seconds later the Celestial Knights in his graveyard and deck did the same and created a circle around the night sky above them.

"Met the most feared creatures in history!" Camicazi yelled. Hiccup then saw the shadow of a large and powerful looking warrior. "You'll never survive!" She then smiled. "Just kidding."

Hiccup looked at her confused and seconds later Toothless' attack destroyed Capricorn. The impact was so powerful that Camicazi was knocked off her feet.

Hiccup: 500 (Winner!)

Camicazi: 0

The hologram is then started to fade and everyone looked down at Camicazi completely confused.

"Nice duel," said Camicazi picking herself up.

"Hang on, where's Celestial King?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, that's the funny thing," she said awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. "I haven't got that card in my deck yet."

She then laughed.

"What?" Hiccup stared.

Immediately everyone was outraged and started yelling at Camicazi.

"Sorry everyone," she said apologetically. "But I know it's out there somewhere."

"What do you mean about there?" Hiccup asked.

"Well according to the legend, the soul of the Celestial King lives inside an ancient stone tablet, but no one knows where to find it. But when it is found, according to Pegasus, it's going to be made into a Duel Monsters card." She then looked at everyone in the stands. "Hey, folks, if anyone sees a tablet let me know okay, because I really need it."

Then they heard the sound of a single man clapping and turned as Drago approached them clapping his hands together.

"Excellent, a fitting start the new semester," he said making his way onto the arena. "Now join me won't you."

Everyone then began clapping and Hiccup and Camicazi shook hands with one another. Neither of them noticed that their bands were glowing orange or noticed the large sinister smile on Drago's face.

"Your first lesson is complete," he said.

Everyone then stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Lesson?" Astrid frowned.

"As I explained to you before, I fancy myself a man of action. You learn by practising so I'll be organising some mandatorily duels every day and I suggest you comply, because from now on I'll be monitoring your every move."

Everyone gasped by this statement.

"He's scaring the students," said Spitleout.

"You're right, and that's our job," said Mildew.

"You're my pupils now!" Drago announced. "And you succeed you must duel!"

"Ah, man. Something is not right about this," said Fishlegs fearfully as Drago laughed.

"You got that from the maniacal laughter?" Wartihog asked.

"The Order should be informed of this," said Ragnar to himself.

* * *

Later that evening, Hiccup and Camicazi were on the terrace of the Academy going over the match.

"Seeing all you have to do play this combo and you would've won," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but this is much more fun," said Camicazi. "See, I just add that to this."

"Oh, yeah," Hiccup nodded.

"Hey, let's talk about your deck now," said Camicazi.

Ragnar the others were watching them from the staircase.

"They're twins," said Fishlegs.

"Ain't that cute," said Wartihog.

Ragnar looked at Astrid. "Hope you're not getting jealous?"

"I'm fine with Hiccup making new friends along he doesn't forget that I'm his girlfriend," said Astrid.

"I don't really have to worry about that," Heather giggled.

"Two Hiccup's," Snotlout groaned.

Eret shrugged. "Oh well, I guess it could be worse, right? At least Snotlout doesn't have a twin."

Everyone apart from Snotlout then laughed.

* * *

Celestial Knight Sagittarius

ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. By lowering this card attack by 1000 can attack your opponent's life points directly. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Celestial Knight Taurus

ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1600

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. This card 300 attack points when it battled against a monster. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Celestial Knight Capricorn

ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1400

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. You can special summon this card from your hand if your opponent has more monsters than you do. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Celestial Knight Leo

ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1900

Level 7

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. You can special summon this card from your hand by sending two Celestial Knights from your hand to the graveyard. When this card is summoned to the field you can select one Celestial Knight card from either your deck, hand or graveyard and place it in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Celestial Knight Pisces

ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800

Level 3

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. If this card battles with an opponent's monster, its special effects are negated until the end of the damage step. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Dragon Knight Ventus Toothless

ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200

7 stars

WIND

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Dragon Knight Toothless + Dragon Spirit Ventus.

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Fusion Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is treated as a Dragon-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. While your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Fusion Deck.

Star Beacon

Normal Spell Card

You can select one crystal night from your deck so long as it is level 4 or below and summon it to the field in attack mode

Card image: a star in the shadows of the Celestial Knights behind it.

Ancient Celestial Ruins

Field Spell Card

You must have this many "Celestial Knight" cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone to activate and resolve these effects. ● 1+: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. ● 2+: Once per turn (including the opponent's) you can halve the Battle Damage you take. ● 3+: During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can send 1 "Celestial Knight" monster you control to the Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. ● 4+: Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can draw 1 card. ● 5: Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can target 1 "Celestial Knight" card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone; Special Summon that target.

Card image: starry night sky with all twelve Zodiac consolations shining in the night sky overlooking an arena.

Star Draw

Normal Spell Card

If there are 2 or more face-up "Celestial Knight" cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone: Your opponent chooses 1 "Crystal Beast" card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone and sends it to the Graveyard, then you draw 2 cards.

Celestial Summons

Quick Play Spell Card

Select one Celestial Knight card in your deck and place it in your Spell & Trap Card Zone.

Card image: Leo star sign in the night sky.

Dragon Spirit Union

Normal Spell Card

You can only activate this card if your field is empty. Special Summon one Dragon Spirit equal to the number of Dragon Spirit card in our graveyard.

Card image: an image of Aqua, Dawn and Ventus standing in the shadows of Pyro, Dusk and Terror.

Dragon Spirit Revival

Trap Card

Increase your life points equal to the number of Dragon Spirit cards in your graveyard by 300.

Card image: Dragon Spirit given their energy to a duellist.


	4. Hanging with Axel Part 1

Unlike the other transfer students, Camicazi decided to stay at the Slifer Red Dorm instead of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. It was night now and they were going through their booster packs which they bought at the card shop.

"Your campus card shop put ours to shame," said Camicazi. "I've never seen so many booster packs in one place. What do you say we crack them open?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Hiccup smiled.

Soon the two of them were opening up booster packs, but they were completely unaware that someone was watching them from the door.

Then suddenly both Toothless and Leo appeared.

"You appear to have a visitor," said Leo.

"And she's right behind the door," Toothless added.

They quickly turned and saw shadow moving away from the door window and quickly made their way outside. They saw a silhouette running into the forest, but it was so dark they could see who it was.

"Hey! Get back here!" Hiccup yelled chasing after him.

Camicazi joined him and they ran into the forest after the peeping Tom.

* * *

Meanwhile Axel was hanging upside down on a tree branch over the edge of the cliff. He had a metal wire wrapped around his ankle which was connected to a rod which was cutting through the wire.

He was busy remembering his survival training with his father many years ago. The training took place in a very dense jungle.

"Don't take another step son," his father said. "Remember no matter where you are, your senses must always be on high alert. You know rule number one, life is a battlefield, there's danger around every corner."

His words were spoken through when he brushed some leaves away to reveal a trip wire which was connected to a grenade. If Axel had kept on walking he would have tripped it and be taken out.

"One wrong move weakness could cost you the war," his father continued.

Axel had his eyes firmly shut as the kept on chewing on the wire.

"Relax. Focus," he said and a few seconds later he opened his eyes. "And draw." He then drew from his duel disk. "Always start at level one." He looked at the card he drew and saw that it was a level one monster. "Excellent."

He then started to move his body around in order to swing towards the cliff and just as the wire cut he swung to safety.

"Hope you're watching, Dad, because the war is about to start," said Axel.

He then saw someone running in the distance.

"He can't be too far!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

Axel then saw Hiccup and Camicazi running past and the two of them noticed him.

"Axel, have you seen anyone suspicious run by?" Hiccup asked. Axel said nothing and they made their way towards him. "Get you're the strong silent type."

"I'd watch your tone, Hiccup," Camicazi advised. "Axel Stoneson is a pretty mysterious guy. Rumour has it he trains for duels by putting himself in danger and then try to escape."

"Seriously?" Hiccup asked.

Camicazi nodded. "Somebody forgot to tell him that it's a game. He seems to think that if your life is not at risk, then you're not duelling with everything you've got."

"Talk about hard-core," said Hiccup.

"This isn't child's play, son," said Axel.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hiccup asked folding his arms.

"Ignore him," said Camicazi. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." She then looked squarely at Axel. "Right, Axel?"

Axel said nothing and walked off.

"Not the friendliest of guys," said Hiccup.

"Be careful, Hiccup. I also heard that Axel is Professor Drago's prize protégé. So something tells me that we shouldn't mess with him," said Camicazi as Axel made his way to the tree on the edge of the cliff.

"Then let's head back to the dorm, I don't be able to find our spy now," said Hiccup.

Camicazi nodded.

* * *

Drago was sleeping in his room at the Obelisk Blue Dorm and he started to hear sounds of gunfire raining over his head and yells from his fellow soldiers.

"No! My men! My brother!" he yelled.

"Don't worry, Mister," said a voice. "I'll help your brother, but first you need to help me."

Drago then woke up suddenly and found himself completely sweating. He then wrote his mechanical arm and remembering it how it used to be flesh. He then got out of bed and picked up one of his wristbands.

He then chuckled to himself.

* * *

The next day, everyone was gathered around in the classroom as Drago prepared to make an announcement.

"Settle down," said Stoick. "Professor Drago, has an announcement to make."

"I don't repeat myself, so listen up," said Drago.

Blaze looked at a Ra freshman with black hair. "Mason, you might want to listen to this," she said.

"Oh, right," he said.

"Feast your eyes on my newest invention," said Drago as he raised out his wristbands. "The Bio Band and starting now you're all required to wear one. Is that understood?"

Hiccup and Camicazi looked at the bands they were still wearing.

"But what are these things actually do?" Hiccup asked.

"Beat me," Camicazi shrugged.

"Over the next few weeks, you'll take part in a series of survival duels," said Drago. "You're all begin with the same ranking, regardless of your dorm colour or grade level."

"What's the point of that?" Spitelout asked. "This goon is ruining the entire school system."

"I agree, this system has been working fine for years," said Mildew.

Drago narrowed his eyes at them and then looked back at the students. "Anyway, back to my Bio Bands system. These devices systematically gather and transmit data about your duelling ability to a central computer. Which then measures your energy, it evaluates your decisions and engages overall fighting spirit."

"Sounds as if he's testing our metal," said Hiccup.

"Once the evaluation is complete, each of you will be given a score and failure will not be tolerated!" Drago roared. "They say that you're the best, they call you people the elite so now prove it!"

"And what happens if the Bio Bands determines our student's spirit is too weak?" Gobber asked curiously.

"Simple, a dorm demotion and should one receive a second lowest score the next step is expulsion," said Drago.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Now Drago's gone too far," said Spitelout as he and Mildew rushed over to Stoick.

"For those of you who don't think you can handle this I suggest you go home now," said Drago looking down at all them.

"You can't allow this," said Spitelout looking at Stoick. "He's just a visiting Professor. He can't change all the rules."

"Spitelout right," Mildew nodded. "This guy is way out of line."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," Gobber mumbled. He then looked at the two of them. "If I remember correctly the two of you attempted to do the same thing or did I imagine the hall promoting students and attempts to tear down the Red Dorm?"

Spitelout and Mildew suddenly fell silent.

"Just give Drago the benefit of the doubt," said Stoick. "After all, his sister did wonders for West Academy. Thanks to him they're grades are higher and they outperformed almost every other school in the district."

"He wasn't kidding when he called on survival duels," said Hiccup.

"Clearly this isn't about winning or losing, it's about how hard you fight," said Ragnar. He looked up at Drago and frowned. ' _I don't this guy is playing, but I got a strange feeling about him but I'm not sure whether it is good or bad._ '

"Then I guess we just have to play as hard as we can," said Hiccup.

Stoick looked at Hiccup. ' _Son, I hope you're ready for this, because if you fail I will be able to help you. Drago's program is designed to push students to their upper limits and it's not a taken lightly. Though knowing you you're already aware of this._ '

"Go back to your dorms and await further instructions," Drago ordered.

Wartihog looked at Fishlegs and noticed the worried look on his face. "Hey, soldier, what's the deal with a long face?" he asked.

"I don't know," Fishlegs frowned. "Using a machine to test our duelling skills, it just seems wrong."

"Know what's wrong, you and that coat," Snotlout smirked. "But these Bio Bands are going to change that by weeding out the weak."

Wartihog rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Snotlout, big help."

* * *

Soon everyone was making their way back to their dorms for them now wearing a Bio Band and most were quite nervous about them.

"Attention students, the survival duels will begin immediately following fifth period. Be sure to activate your Bio Bands so that you can be properly evaluated," said Stoick over the intercom system.

Agnar looked at his Bio Band. "You've got to be kidding me," he said looking at Thuggory.

"Why?" he asked.

"What are we in prison? I mean come on, they're forcing us to wearing a monitoring device as if we're criminals or worse they were animals being tracked down in the wilds."

"Actually tracking animals as a way of protecting them, not hurting," said Thuggory.

Fishlegs and Wartihog watched as Agnar and Thuggory walked past.

"I just hope them new boys ain't fixing to challenge me," said Wartihog. "I'm playing it safe. So you see a pathetically looking coward, beside yourself of course, tell them that Wartihog is on their trail."

Fishlegs said nothing and walked off.

"Hey, you all right, son?" Wartihog asked.

Fishlegs didn't answer.

* * *

Fishlegs then saw, Hiccup, Ragnar, Astrid, Heather and Camicazi walking down the pathway together.

"I almost thought you forgot about me," said Astrid looking at Hiccup.

"I would ever do that," said Hiccup rubbing his hand around.

"I must say the two of you look adorable," said Camicazi.

"Guys! Wait up!" Fishlegs yelled.

They all turned and saw Fishlegs running towards them.

"What's the matter, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

"We have to stop this," said Fishlegs. "It's all wrong! Drago is hiding something. All the signs of there, the deep voice, the angry stare, even his name reeks of evil. Drago Bludvist isn't exactly champagne and roses."

"Fishlegs, I've already checked Drago's background," said Ragnar. "According to my contacts, used to serve in the army before he was given an honourable discharge. He served in Afghanistan and got his arm blown off and ever since then he's been teaching at West Academy and he has a spotless record."

"But we could get kicked out of school or worse one of us might get hurt," said Fishlegs.

"I very much doubt that Stoick would invite someone to do anyone harm," said Heather.

"And there's no way that Stoick would kick anyone out of the Academy," Astrid added.

"Yeah, don't you think you're overreacting?" Hiccup asked. "The guy might be strict, but when Camicazi and I used these Bio Band during our duel nothing bad happened."

"What about the points system? If I choke and get a low score I'm out of here," Fishlegs reminded.

"Relax, Fishlegs, you just need to play hard that way whether you win or lose you will be take out," said Hiccup.

"But Hiccup—" Fishlegs then looked down at his feet. "Never mind, I thought being here meant something to you." He then turned around and ran away. "Clearly I was wrong!"

"He seems pretty shaken up by all this," said Camicazi.

"I can't say that I blame him," said Ragnar looking at his Bio Band. "I do have a strange feeling whenever I see Drago and it makes me uneasy, even despite his record."

"Still this would be the first time that Fishlegs overreacted," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, he's really not very good when it comes to stress," Astrid agreed.

"But what happens if he's right?" Camicazi asked."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," said Hiccup.

* * *

Drago made his way to the cliff where Axel was training. Axel was hanging upside down from the wire again.

"Hanging around?" Drago asked.

"I'm training, sir," said Axel opening his eyes.

He then activated his control and the wire pulled him up and he swung back onto the cliff to face Drago.

"Impressive," said Drago. "But if you want to show off your moves I suggest that you save it for the competition. Now I trust you remember our plan?"

"Of course," Axel nodded. "Duel against Hiccup, right? I'm on it."

"I need you to do more than simply duel him."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Do you remember what your father taught you? Live your life as if you are in constant danger."

"Always do."

"This time put Hiccup in danger." Axel stared at him and Drago turned his back on him. "I want you to terrify him, I want him so frightened for his life that he unleashes everything he's got. Attack, attack, attack and attack again." Axel just stared at him openmouthed. "Even if it costs you the duel your mission is to push Hiccup beyond his threshold and drain every ounce of his power. Is that clear?"

Axel then remembered what his father had said.

' _Remember when you accept a mission, there's no turning back. You got a press on and completely your assignment despite the danger._ '

"I accept," said Axel with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Obelisk Blue Dorm Agnar was opening the briefcase which had a computer inside. He then used in order to scan his Bio Band and then reached for the communicator.

"Gecko-1, do you copy?" Agnar asked.

Off the shores of Duel Academy was a submarine and inside was a woman about Agnar's age.

"This is Gecko-1, proceed with your request," she said.

"I need analysis on something," said Agnar. He then began to scan the Bio Band. "Do you copy?"

"Affirmative," the woman nodded. "This could take a while. The configuration seems complicated until then keep a close eye on Drago."

"Already on it," said Agnar.

* * *

Ragnar was in his dorm room and was talking to the Order on his mobile.

"Yes, Drago has organised the survival duels and I'm getting a bad feeling from the man," said Ragnar. "Are you sure that you check on the man's background with accurate?"

"We've doubled and tripled checked, nothing nefarious in his records," said his contact. "If you think that something's off with him just keep a close eye on him and don't forget your mission."

"I'm not likely to forget, Throk," said Ragnar and switched off his mobile. He then looked out of the window. "My head tells me that Drago is nothing to worry about, my heart says that he is gonna cause the Academy trouble."

* * *

It was late in the evening and Drago was making his way to the laboratory in the middle of the forest. He then heard the rustling of bushes and turned, but saw nothing.

"Who's there?" he demanded. There was no reply. "That strange I could've sworn I heard something. Guess I'm just being paranoid."

In truth there was someone hiding behind the bushes, the same person that spied on Hiccup and Camicazi last night, and he continued to follow Drago carefully as he reached the laboratory. He watched as Drago stopped at a wall and then suddenly a door slid open. He walked inside and the door closed behind him.

Despite turned out to be Agnar and he approached the laboratory. He then began to feel around the wall for any trace of the door, but found nothing.

* * *

Drago entered into the lab he had set up inside the facility and approached the container.

' _Incredible, that expedition match worked better than I dissipated_ ,' he said to himself with a smile. "My Bio Bands have extracted more energy than ever before, but still my time is short. I may just have to raise the energy absorption rate. Of course, if I do that, the students will have to pay a rather large price."

He then chuckled to himself.

* * *

Fishlegs was still wondering around the campus.

' _Maybe the guys are right_ ,' he said to himself. ' _Maybe I am overreacting with all this Bio Band conspiracy. In fact maybe I just need to suck it up and duel the next person I see_.'

Unfortunately, the next person he sought hand out to be Axel, who was standing on the tree near the edge of the cliff.

"Or maybe I can wait and duel the second person I see," said Fishlegs. He then began to walk off, but stopped suddenly. "Hang on, I can't spend the rest of my life running from my fears. Besides, maybe our lockout and he will say no."

He then turned right back to face Axel.

"Uh, excuse me," he said and Axel turned towards him. He then laughed nervously as Axel narrowed his eyes. He then took a deep breath and looked at Axel firmly. "Hey you fire up your deck so that we can throw down! Uh, please."

Axel didn't look impressed and turned away. "Take a hike."

"Take a hike? Don't you know me?" Fishlegs yelled trying to sound intimidating. "I'm Wolflegs Ingerman's brother, pal."

"The deal," said Axel without even looking at him. "That dude ain't so tough."

Fishlegs narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah, I also happened to be one of Hiccup Haddock's best friends."

That got Axel's attention, but not the attention that Fishlegs wanted. "Well, well," he said turning towards him.

"Uh, does that mean you want to duel?" Fishlegs asked.

Axel then jumped off the train and landed right in front of Fishlegs. He soon realised that he was in trouble.

"Can we talk about this?" Fishlegs whimpered.

* * *

It was later night and Camicazi was looking over Wartihog's solider.

"I hear that you have a deck full of Dinosaurs cards, can I say?" she asked.

Wartihog was immediately backed away from her. "Sorry, my cards off-limits to the public," he said with a nervous smile.

"I'm not the public, I'm Hiccup's new best friend," Camicazi reminded. "He'd tell you to show them to me."

"Well, I don't do everything he says."

Hiccup then entered after taking a shower. "I love that shower," he said as he guided hair. "Oh and thanks for cleaning it Wartihog."

Camicazi raise an eyebrow at Wartihog. "So you don't do what he says, huh?"

"I, uh, cleared it for myself," said Wartihog awkwardly.

Hiccup's PDA then ran and he picked it up and Ragnar's face appeared on the monitor. "Rag, why are you calling this late at night?"

"I was wondering if Fishlegs' was with you?" Ragnar asked. "He hasn't returned to his dorm."

"No there's been no sign of him," said Hiccup.

"I was wondering if Fishlegs' was with you?" Ragnar asked. "He hasn't returned to his dorm."

"No there's been no sign of him," said Hiccup.

"That's not good, I hope that it was a prank," said Ragnar troublingly.

"What was a prank?" Hiccup asked.

"Fishlegs' left his PDA in his room and on it was a message asking for you to go to the cliffs, I don't know who sent it," said Ragnar looking troubled.

Then Toothless suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Toothless?" Hiccup blinked.

"I'm afraid he's right, Hiccup," said Toothless.

"That's not good," Camicazi said.

"Two right it's a problem," said Wartihog.

Leo then appeared. "It's best to leave immediately, I fear our chubby friend is in deadly danger."

"What?" Camicazi stared.

"What?" Wartihog frowned.

"It's best you leave immediately," said Toothless.

"Good idea," Hiccup nodded.

"Who are you talking to?" Wartihog asked in great confusion.

Hiccup then looked at his PDA. "Ragnar, meet me at the cliffs." Hiccup then grabbed his blazer and ran out the door.

"Hang on, I'm coming to," said Camicazi rushing out the door.

"Hold on I'm coming to," said Wartihog following her.

* * *

Hiccup began running through the forest as quickly as he could with Toothless as his guide.

"I don't get it, why Fishlegs?" Hiccup frowned.

"Most likely to get to you," said a voice. Hiccup turned and saw Ragnar running next to him.

"Why my friends always targeted?" Hiccup groaned.

"It's what bad guys do."

* * *

Fishlegs regained consciousness and panic the moment he realised that he was hanging on a metal wire on the edge of a cliff.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled as he and Ragnar reached the cliffs.

"Hiccup! Help!" Fishlegs panicked.

"Fishlegs, hang in there," said Hiccup. He then saw the position that Fishlegs was in. "All right, maybe not the best choice of words."

Ragnar then saw Axel. "So it was you."

Axel merely shrugged.

"Please help me! I have a fear of dangling over deadly cliffs!" Fishlegs panicked.

"Let him go, Axel," Hiccup demanded.

"I don't think so," said Axel. "Well, not yet anyway. You see your friend here has just saved me a world of trouble. Instead of hunting you down, I just sat back and let you come to me."

"This is what it's all about?" Hiccup yelled in bewilderment.

"You mean you did all this just because you wanted the challenge Hiccup to a duel?" Ragnar stared. "Did it ever occur to you to ask him directly?"

"Maybe, but I couldn't take that chance and besides hog tying your friend over a cliff is way more fun," said Axel. He then pulled out a remote. "And the fun continues."

He press down on the button and the rod began to slowly cut into the metal wire that was wrapped around Fishlegs.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs yelled.

"Let him go!" Hiccup demanded.

"Relax, it will come down sooner or later. See if you win there now go ahead and release him, if you lose key takes the fall," said Axel plainly.

"There's only one person who is going down and that you," said Hiccup. "You want a duel well you got one."

Unbeknownst to either Hiccup or Ragnar they were being watched by one of Drago's security cameras.

"Yes, plague your heart content, but in the end be the true winner," Drago smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile Camicazi and Wartihog had lost sight of Hiccup and were running through the forest. Fortunately, Leo was guiding them to wear Axel had captured Fishlegs.

"Slow down, ma'am," said Wartihog. "Do you even know where you're going?" He soon realised that Camicazi was following Leo. "Please tell me we're not following one of them spirits."

"We are," said Camicazi. "Now keep up."

They soon reached the cliffs just in time to see Hiccup and Axel preparing for their duel.

"It's them," said Wartihog.

Ragnar looked at them. "Glad you guys could show up."

Camicazi looked at Hiccup, who was putting his deck to his duel disk. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"What I do best," said Hiccup he then activated his duel disk.

Axel then pulled out his duel disk, structured on and activated it. Then the two of them drew their five cards.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Hiccup: 4000

Axel: 4000

"If you don't mind go first," said Hiccup as he drew. "I think I'll start things off by playing my Polymerization fusing Barf and Belch together in order to form Twin Swordsman!"

The two mischievous Knights then appeared on the field and fused together inside a vortex. A few seconds later emerging from the vortex was black and green armoured warrior. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800)

"That's a pretty high-ranking monster to bust out right away," Axel noted. "You're rushing through this as if someone's life is on the line." He then smiled. "Oh, wait. It is."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Is this some sort of big joke to you? I'll have the last laugh trust me."

"Just keep your head in the game!" Ragnar called.

"Yeah, Hiccup, don't go losing your cool," said Camicazi.

"That's my job," said Wartihog about to take a step forward.

"Slow down Bandanna Boy," said Axel pulling out the remote. "One more step and it will be the end of the line for your large friend."

"Please! Do what he says!" Fishlegs yelled at the top of his voice.

"Well, fine," said Wartihog reluctantly. "But I can't stand bullies."

"Don't worry, he's not going to get away with this. I'm on it," Hiccup assured.

"Then go," Axel smiled. "Because every second that you people waste is a second closer to your friend's final hurrah. So I suggest that you finish up your move."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

' _Time to show this amateur were the real front lines and do_. _This is war, boy_ ,' said Axel to himself. He then reached out for his deck and drew. "You ready for this?" He then placed the card he drew into his spell and trap card slots. "I play Blaze Accelerator."

Then suddenly appearing on the field was some sort of automated turret.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

"My secret weapon. It fired out Pyro-Type monsters with 500 points or less and then I can destroy one of your monsters, but you're about to see for yourself," said Axel as he revealed one of the cards in his hand. "I'm loading up Volcanic Shell."

Suddenly appearing on the field was some sort of metal lizard with flames all around it. (ATK: 100/ DEF: 0)

A few seconds later it made its way into Blaze Accelerator.

"Now fire!" Axel commanded.

The Blaze Accelerator then fired the Volcanic Shell straight at Twin Swordsman.

"I activate my De-Fusion spell card," said Hiccup revealing one of his facedown cards.

Twin Swordsman then separated back into Barf and Belch and Volcanic Shell past them harmlessly.

"Nice move, Cap!" Wartihog cheered.

"Yeah, good thinking," Camicazi agreed.

"Now you got one monster for the price of two," Ragnar smiled.

"You may have dodged that bullet, son, but you can't pull the same tactic twice. So brace yourself," said Axel.

"But you can't attack me again until your next turn," Hiccup reminded.

"That's what you think, I activate Volcanic Shell's special ability," said Axel. "I pay 500 points."

Hiccup: 4000

Axel: 3500

"In exchange, I can fire another one now," said Axel as he looked through his deck and picked up another Volcanic Shell. "Loading up, Volcanic Shell Number Two."

Suddenly a second Volcanic Shell appeared on the field and everyone realised what was going to happen next. The Volcanic Shell then loaded up into the Blaze Accelerator and aimed directly at Belch.

"Fire away!" Axel commanded.

The Blaze Accelerator fire Volcanic Shell and this time there was no way for Hiccup to save Belch and he was destroyed in an explosion.

"Belch!" Hiccup yelled.

The wire was still being cut and Fishlegs was freaking out.

"Can we speed this up? I'm kinda short on time here!" Fishlegs yelled.

"We'll get out of this!" Ragnar yelled.

Hiccup grimaced and he soon realised that Axel was a very tough opponent.

"I'll toss facedown and take a break," said Axel please and a card facedown on the field. "Now you better do something before that rope takes a break."

' _He's right_ ,' said Hiccup to himself. ' _But did he really go through all this trouble just to duel me or is Axel up to something else?_ '


	5. Hanging with Axel Part 2

Hiccup: 4000

Axel: 3500

Fishlegs was still hanging by a rope and he felt himself sinking a little bit lower as the rope slowly began to break.

"Hiccup, help!" he yelled.

"Fishlegs," Hiccup grimaced.

"Let him down Stoneson," Wartihog demanded.

Axel merely raised the control. "Let him down, huh? Care to reconsider?"

"Don't worry, I've got this, because this duel is as good as won," said Hiccup confidently as he drew. He then raised the card he just drew. "I now summon my Dragon Spirit Pyro!"

Then a burst of flames Pyro appeared on the field. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 500)

"And thanks to his special ability gains 400 attack points in each one of your Spell and Trap Cards," Hiccup added. (ATK: 600-1400)

Axel wasn't impressed. ' _These are the same monsters he used against Camicazi_ ,' he said to himself. ' _And I wasn't impressed then either. The effects are lame and their attack points are even lamer. What good is a field full of weak monsters? There's no way he's dumb enough to attack me with those_.'

"I attack," said Hiccup much to Axel's surprise. "Barf take him out!"

Barf then charged at Axel with his spear raised.

"I don't think so," said Axel activating a button on his duel disk and revealing his facedown card. "Because I play Firewall."

"And what is that?" Hiccup asked.

"First I removed one of my Pyro-type monster from my Graveyard like my Volcanic Shell," said Axel with a smile. He then removed his Volcanic Shell from his graveyard. Suddenly a huge burst of flames erupted around Axel stopping Barf in his tracks. "Then my trap cancels your attack."

"Fine, but I still have Pyro," Hiccup reminded.

Pyro then jumped into the air and formed a battle-axe made of flames and slammed it down towards Axel.

"Well, guess what? I still have another Volcanic Shell left," said Axel removing another one of his Volcanic Shells. The flames then reappeared again stopping Pyro in his tracks.

"Not a bad defence," Hiccup admitted.

"Show off," Wartihog grumbled.

"Thanks to his card combination is able to attack and defend at the same time," said Ragnar grimly. "It won't be easy for Hiccup to get past this combination."

Camicazi frowned. ' _Axel is up to something. The question is what?_ '

"Is that the best you can do?" Axel asked looking disappointed. "Because I was hoping for a challenge."

"Maybe I'm just saving my best moves for last," Hiccup smiled.

"Uh, Hiccup, not to complain, but can you play your best moves first?" Fishlegs whimpered. "Because my life by a thread!"

' _The Professor is going to be thrilled_ ,' said Axel to himself. ' _Thanks to my strategy, Hiccup is playing right into Drago's hands. I just have to make sure that he keeps attacking which means it's time for me to turn up the heat._ '

Axel then reached for his deck. "All right, stand back," said Axel as he drew. "I pay 500 life points so my Firewall stays on the field."

Hiccup: 4000

Axel: 3000

"And next I play this," said Axel holding up a spell card. "My Fire Soul and as soon as it activates my opponent is allowed to draw one card from his deck."

"Now that's my kind of spell," said Hiccup as he drew.

"It gets better once I find a Pyro-type monster in my deck the real fun starts, because if I remove it from play half of it attack points come out of your score," said Axel as he began looking through his deck.

"Say what?" Hiccup stared.

"When you play with me you play with fire, literally," said Axel as he held out his Infernal Flame Emperor.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a creature completely made of fire and the moment it appeared it fired a fireball at Hiccup and then vanished.

Hiccup: 2650

Axel: 3000

"At this rate I'll be going down in flames," said Hiccup grimly.

' _Hiccup's cards don't hold a candle to my Flame Deck. That boy is going to crash and burn_ ,' he said with a smile on his face. He then realised what he was meant to do. _'Wait, I can't beat him yet. Drago wants me to drag this out_.'

He then looked at Hiccup, who held a confident smile. "So, are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to play?"

Axel took a deep breath. ' _What's wrong with this kid? He gets his butt whipped and then he smiled and asks for more? Deep down he's got be sweating this all he had going for him are a couple of weak monsters._ '

He then got an idea what Hiccup was planning. ' _Hold on, I bet he's going to sacrifice them to bring out Toothless just like he did against_ _Camicazi. I've got to protect myself by playing_ _Burial from a Different Dimension_.' He then placed a spell card face down on the field. ' _But if he tries to destroy my Firewall I need some backup support. That's where my Fire Trap comes in, this cancels out any car that tries to disarm one of my trap card._ ' He then places trap card face down on the field. ' _Mission accomplished_.'

He then looked at Hiccup. "That's all for now." He then smiled to himself. ' _Attack all you want. You'll never get through to my troops and just like Drago ordered I'm going to wear you down, Hiccup._ '

Camicazi looked at Ragnar and Wartihog. "Axel looks distracted so now's our chance," she whispered.

The two of them nodded.

"Then let's turn the tables," said Ragnar.

"Forward march," said Wartihog as he began to sneak around.

"It's about time you stop staring into space," said Hiccup as he drew. He then grabbed a card in his hand. "I summon Dragon Knight Toothless Jr!" The mini Toothless then appeared on the field. "However, he won't be here for long, because he trading places with the original Toothless."

Toothless Jr began spinning around in a vortex and when he stopped spinning he turned into the original Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

Ragnar and Camicazi managed to reach the tree without Axel knowing and were leaning towards the rope that was slowly being cut away.

"Shazam!" Wartihog cheered upon seeing Toothless. "Hiccup just brought out the big guns. Hey, Cap, what are you waiting for? Open a can of Toothless on this guy!"

"Can you be even louder?" Ragnar asked. "We're trying to be stealthy here!"

"Oh, sorry," said Wartihog.

"Excuse me, still down here!" Fishlegs panicked.

"And I'm not done yet, because next I'm going to do this," said Hiccup. "Toothless, Pyro. Combined in order to create Dragon Knight Pyro Toothless!"

Pyro turn into flames and covered Toothless from head to toe. A few seconds later the flames disbursed in their standing there was Pyro Toothless.

"Now thanks to his special ability he'll gain 400 attack points but every spell and trap card on the field," said Hiccup.

Soon all the spell and trap cards on the people began to glow and Toothless felt their power entering into him. (ATK: 2000-4500)

Axel rolled his eyes. ' _Is he predictable or what?_ '

' _Axel graveyard is now completely empty his Firewall can't stop me_ ,' said Hiccup to himself. "Pyro Toothless, direct attack!"

' _I don't think so_ ,' said Axel.

Toothless jumped into the air and forming in his hand was a fiery axe which is slammed towards Axel.

"I activate Burial from a Different Dimension," said Axel revealing one of his facedown cards. "It lets me take three monsters that are out of play and happened to my grave." He soon added his two Volcanic Shells and Infernal Flame Emperor into his graveyard. "Then just like before, I remove my Volcanic Shell from player activate Firewall."

He then retrieved his Volcanic Shell and his Firewall acted up again blocking Toothless' attack.

"And I'm setting in Barf again," said Hiccup.

Barf then charged towards him once again.

"Déjà vu," said Axel as he pulled out another Volcanic Shell. "If you're going to repeat the same moves and so will I."

Firewall acted up again and blocked Barf's attack.

"Then it's time to mix things up a little," said Hiccup with a smile. This caught Axel completely offguard. He then held up a spell card with the image of Toothless and the Dragon Spirits exiting out of his body. "I now activate my De-Spirit!"

"Say what?" Axel stared.

"I knew that he would do something like this so I came prepared," said Hiccup as he began looking for his deck. "Thanks to this card I can unfuse Pyro Toothless and since Toothless and Pyro are in my deck now I can summon them."

Axel eyes widened when he realised what Hiccup was planning. ' _He outplayed me. I'm beginning to understand why Drago is so interested in this kid._ '

"Pyro Toothless, separate!" Hiccup ordered.

Pyro Toothless soon jumped into the air and claims exited out of his body reverting back to the original Toothless and Pyro appeared next to him. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200), (ATK: 600/ DEF: 500)

"Toothless attack! Plasma Blast!" Hiccup ordered.

Toothless placed his hands together and formed a plasma orb and then tossed directly at Axel.

"I remove my Flame Emperor from my graveyard to activate Firewall!" said Axel removing his Flame Emperor from the graveyard.

"Pyro, trying to pick up where Toothless left off," Hiccup ordered.

Pyro then came in charging towards Axel, who was now out of Pyro-type monsters in his graveyard.

"No!" Axel cursed.

"I'm afraid it's true," Hiccup smiled. "And don't forget but every spell and trap card you have in play Pyro gets 400 nought attack points.

Pyro raised his axe as strength entered into his body. (ATK: 600-1800). He then slammed his fiery axe right on top of Axel dealing him is a massive amount of damage.

Hiccup: 2650

Axel: 1200

"It was about time you lost some points," said Hiccup. "It's your turn now."

"Awesome! Way to play!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Keep it down," Camicazi hissed.

"Unless you want Axel to drop you like a ton of bricks," said Ragnar.

"Hey, let Hiccup duel and stick to what you do best," said Wartihog.

"What? Being a helpless loser?" Fishlegs groaned. "You know for just one time, I'd like to be the hero. Come on, can't you guys picture it? Some bad guys shows up and brainwashes everyone then I'll beat them in a duel and save the world!"

"Like I said, you just work on being pathetic and leave all the world saving to Hiccup," said Wartihog.

Camicazi looked up. ' _So it's true, Hiccup is always the target of some maniacal villain. I wanted this duel is somehow related_.'

She then turned back to the rope and saw that rope was only inches away from being fully cut making Fishlegs panic.

"Now that the pathetic Fishlegs I know," said Wartihog.

"He's in trouble!" Camicazi yelled.

"We need to get them out of there and fast," said Ragnar. "Hiccup better win this duel fast or else."

* * *

Drago was watching the duel from his lab and was pleased with the progress.

"That's right, keep duelling my boy. Fight with all your might," he said with a smile. "Before long all your energy and that of your friends will belong to me and I'll finally have everything that I need."

He then laughed maniacally.

* * *

Meanwhile Camicazi attempted to stop the device with a stick, but it merely sliced through it and almost catching her fingers and Fishlegs panicked.

"Hush," said Wartihog. "If Axel hears you to drop you like a rabbit prairie dog."

"Don't worry," said Camicazi. Wartihog looked at her. "He's deep in thought, just look. He's in Lala Land."

They all turned and saw that she was right Axel hasn't even acknowledge their presence was more fixated upon the duel.

' _Dad, if you're out there help me_ ,' he said to himself. ' _I need your advice more than ever._ '

Axel then remembered during one of their training missions that he was staring at the fire his father had created.

"So Pap, remind me why we've been staring at this fire all night?" Axel asked. "I mean I thought we came here to train."

"We did, to train hit your mind," his father said. "You see fire can be very powerful, much like you. But if used carelessly it can result in a great deal of damage. So please beware."

Axel then found himself back in the present. "Right on, Pap," he said. He then closed his eyes. ' _If I really want to tap the power of my Flame Deck, I need to be an honourable warrior like my Dad. I followed my orders and did what I had to to get Hiccup to fight. But now I need to finish this the way my Dad would have. By respecting my opponent and winning with dignity_.'

He then pulled up the control and press down on the button stopping the device from cutting any more the rope.

"It stopped," said Ragnar.

Hiccup stared at Axel. "You've saved my friend, but why?" Axel refused to answer. "Of course, you're not big on the whole conversation thing. That's fine with me."

* * *

Drago meanwhile was utterly furious with what Axel had done.

"What's he doing?" he roared.

* * *

"Why speak when I can duel," said Axel as he drew. "First I'll give up 500 points so Firewall stays on the field."

Hiccup: 2650

Axel: 700

He then held out the card he drew. "Then I'll play my Blasting Vein spell card! So once I destroy a facedown card I get a draw two more from my deck." He then revealed his Fire Trap card and destroyed it. "Now let's see what we got."

He then drew his two cards. "Oh yeah, since I just destroyed my Fire Trap get this I'm allowed to add another card from my deck." He then grabbed the spell card from his deck and then lifted his hand.

"Not bad, you're done right?" Hiccup asked.

"You wish," said Axel as he discarded his Blaze Accelerator. "I swap my Blaze Accelerator for my Tri-Blaze Accelerator."

Suddenly appearing on the field replacing his Blaze Accelerator was another turret, but this one had three cannons.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Hiccup.

"You're really going to hate it when you see it in action," said Axel as he discarded a monster into his graveyard. "Discarding Volcanic Scattershot." Suddenly his Tri-Blaze Accelerator activated aiming towards Hiccup's monsters. "Three casualties coming up. Fire Accelerator!"

At once the Tri-Blaze Accelerator fired three shots from its cannons, despite the fact that Axel only loaded one. Hiccup watched as three blazing lizard with three heads headed straight towards him and then they fired a total of nine shots at his monsters destroying them.

* * *

Drago was even more furious now.

"No you fool!" he roared. "This was another part of our agreement! You're supposed to drag this duel as long as possible and push Hiccup to his limits! I didn't tell you to strive for victory! You hear me! Believe me I have ways of making you pay!"

* * *

Hiccup was coughing furiously at the smoke that the explosions had created completely confused how Axel destroyed all his monsters.

"Axel, how did you do that?" he asked looking at him.

"I'm glad you asked. When my Tri-Blaze Accelerator fired a shot and your monster is destroyed as a side effect you take 500 points of damage," Axel explained.

"Something tells me there's more," Hiccup guessed.

"Good call, a lot more, since I used Scattershot I was able to blast you with three times the firepower after the first one was fired two more Volcanic Scattershot are automatically loaded up destroying all three of your monsters. And then all three of my Scattershots are sent to the graveyard, but they don't leave empty-handed. That's right, they each take 500 of your life points for a grand total of 2000."

Hiccup's eyes widened as his points went down.

Hiccup: 650

Axel: 700

"Well, I guess things can't get any worse." said Camicazi.

"Wrong," said Wartihog. "Because now Axel's graveyard is full of Pyro-type monsters."

"Which he can use to activate his Firewall," Ragnar finished.

"Meaning that Hiccup can't attack," Camicazi concluded.

"He's not the only one in danger!" Fishlegs yelled as he began swinging. "Does anyone remember me? I know I'm not the number one student in Duel Academy, but give me a break. A little respect people."

"Be careful, you're hanging by a thread," Wartihog reminded. "So will you quit squirming around?"

' _This is getting crazy_ ,' said Camicazi to herself. ' _The duels back home are nothing like this. I guess this is what happens when you hang out with Hiccup._ '

She was then pull out of her thoughts by the cries of Fishlegs. She quickly turned and saw that the rope was beginning to snap.

"It's breaking!" Fishlegs panicked. "Someone help me!"

Suddenly the rope snapped, but at the last second Camicazi grabbed the rope. Fishlegs looked up and saw that she was hanging off the edge of the tree with Ragnar and Wartihog holding onto her.

"I've got you, big Legs," she said.

"And we've got you," said Ragnar.

Wartihog looked at Hiccup. "Hey, Captain, Private Fishlegs is A okay."

"What a relief," said Hiccup. "I knew you could do it. Thanks guys."

Axel then turned his head towards them. "Hey, now I can duel without the background noise."

"Wait a sec, those guys are my friends," said Hiccup strongly. "Anyway, let's move on. I've got a duel to win."

' _I've got to hand it to him, his kids got guts. He's got no monsters and barely any life points and he is talking about winning_ ,' said Axel impressively to himself. ' _Most duellists would have called it quits three rounds ago, but .not Hiccup. Every time I knocking down he comes back even stronger, but this time I'm going be ready for him. All I have to do is reinforce my playing field._ '

He then grabbed the last two cards in his hand and placed them facedown. "I'll toss to facedown cards and end my turn."

"I was hoping you would say that," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and then played it. "I summon Dragon Knight Fanghook."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a young Dragon Knight. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 800)

"And he's immune to traps which means you can't stop him with your Firewall."

Axel merely smiled. "You think so? Then bring him on."

"You want him, you got him," said Hiccup.

Fanghook then charged at Axel with his mace in his hand.

' _Now's my chance_ ,' said Axel to himself as he picture the scenario in his head.

"I activate my trap Volcanic Force," said Axel revealing his facedown card. "Now by sacrificing my Tri-Blaze Accelerator I can summon Volcanic Doomfire!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a large volcano which then erupted an emerging from the lava was a dragon-like creature made of rock and fire erupting from its head. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 1800)

Doomfire then fired a meteorite straight at Fanghook destroying him and wiping out the remainder of Hiccup's life points.

Axel then remembered what Drago had told him. "Wait, I can't." He then looked towards the surveillance camera knowing that Drago was watching the duel. ' _I gave my word to Drago that I wouldn't focus on winning._ '

He then looked at the second facedown card and activated that instead which was a spell card. "I activate Wild Fire. So I give up 500 life points and Tri-Blaze Accelerator in order to destroy all monsters on the field and that includes your Dragon Knight Fanghook."

Hiccup: 650

Axel: 200

Suddenly Axel's Tri-Blaze Accelerator was destroyed and so was Fanghook.

"But unlike you, Hiccup. I'm not alone, because I get to summon a Wild Fire Token," said Axel. Then suddenly emerging out of the card he just played was a lizard-like dragon made of flames. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

' _Sorry, Drago, I have no choice but to win. His defences are down and I have another monster ready to attack_ ,' said Axel to himself. ' _I dragged this out as long as I could now it's time to finish you off._ '

"Look guys," said Camicazi as and the others attempted to untie Fishlegs.

"It's over," said the others.

Axel then remembered something very important. ' _Hang on, he's still got that facedown card from round one. He may still have a shot. Knowing Hiccup that a trap card that kicks in when his monster is destroyed._ '

"Axel, it's been fun, but your toast. Thanks to Dragon Mirage!" Hiccup yelled revealing his facedown card.

"I was right," said Axel.

"Now I can bring back all Dragon Knights that would destroy this turn," said Hiccup. Then suddenly reappearing on the field was Fanghook. "Now show them what you've got Fanghook!"

Fanghook then slammed his mace on top of Axel's token destroying it and wiping out the remainder of Axel's life points.

Hiccup: 650 (Winner!)

Axel: 0

' _You've got what you wanted, Drago_. _Hiccup has used up all his power,'_ said Axel looking towards the surveillance camera. "My mission is complete."

Then suddenly his Bio Band began to glow and suddenly he felt utterly exhausted. ' _Something is… not right_.' He then fell to one knee. "What have you done, Drago?"

He had never felt this exhausted in his entire life and a split second later Hiccup collapsed. Everyone gasped and rushed over towards Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Camicazi yelled.

"We're coming!" Ragnar cried.

"Say something!" Fishlegs pleaded.

"Get up, Cap," Wartihog begged.

* * *

A few moments later they brought Hiccup to the campus and Gothi immediately treated him.

"So what exactly happened out there?" Gothi asked.

"He was duelling and then he just collapsed," said Camicazi simply.

"That's impossible," said Gothi. "I just looked at his stats. No one falls into a state of complete unconsciousness just from duelling."

"Well, things did get pretty intense," said Wartihog.

"Yes, but still," Gothi frowned. "It just doesn't add up. He must have a pre-existing condition."

Hiccup then opened his eyes. "Hey, what happened?" he said weakly. "Uh, why is everyone staring at me like that?"

"You're awake!" Fishlegs announced.

"So are you," Hiccup pointed out. "What's the big deal?"

"Hiccup, I'll never leave your side!" Fishlegs cried.

"I think in light of these developments it's probably best if Fishlegs and Ibelieve the Obelisk Blue dorm and join you guys," said Ragnar. "At least that way we can look out for one another until this mess is sorted out."

"Good to know," said Hiccup and then he passed out.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs panicked.

"He's fine, just sleeping," Gothi assured.

"I knew that," said Fishlegs.

* * *

De-Spirit

Quick Play Spell Card

Return 1 "Toothless" Fusion Monster you control to the Extra Deck. If all the Fusion Material Monsters listed on that Fusion Monster are in your Deck, you can Special Summon them

Card image: Toothless and the Dragon Spirits exiting out of his body


	6. Warrior Instinct

Axel was in his room in the Obelisk Blue Dorm trying to regain his strength. In front of him was a large selection of food which he was eating.

"This should do the trick," he said as he reached for a burger. "The perfect combination of protein and carbs." He soon began eating anything he could get his hands over and drank an entire bottle of orange juice. "If I don't get my energy back after this then we've got problems. I've never felt this run down after a duel."

Unknown to Axel, Agnar was listening to his entire conversation behind his door.

' _Why does everyone think out loud in this place,_ ' said Agnar shaking his head. He then looked down at his Bio Band. ' _Anyway, I think I know what's causing Axel's sudden fatigue and I bet this is just the beginning_.'

He then made his way down the corridor.

* * *

Ragnar meanwhile was outside the campus with his mobile.

"Yeah, Hiccup just collapsed and Axel was completely exhausted," said Ragnar. "The only time I've seen him so worn down was against his first Shadow Rider."

"This is troubling news," said Thork. "I'll inform the Queen of this development and we'll inform you if there's any new developments."

Ragnar nodded. "I'll keep an eye open and inform you of anything else happens."

* * *

The next morning Ragnar joined the others in the infirmary to check up on Hiccup.

"I feel much better now," said Hiccup as he ate his breakfast on his bed.

"Do you feel better, Cap?" Wartihog asked.

Hiccup nodded.

"That was fast," said Fishlegs.

"Too fast if you ask me," said Wartihog.

"Hiccup has been through worse than this," Ragnar pointed out.

"Still I wonder what could have caused this?" Astrid frowned.

"It's not like you were in a Shadow Duel," Heather nodded.

"At least he's up and about," said Blaze.

"Any idea what could cause this?" Fishlegs asked.

"No," said Hiccup shaking his head. "One second I was fine and the next I just felt completely exhausted."

"Axel didn't look too cheery either," said Ragnar folding his arms.

Astrid then looked at Gothi with a concerned look. "Is he going to be okay?"

"According to our test results, he seems to be fine," said Gothi reassuringly. She then looked at Hiccup. "That was quite the recovery, but be careful Hiccup. Your body's been under stress, we need to be certain this does not happen again. Therefore it is my opinion that you refrain from doing anything strenuous for the next two weeks."

"I got it," said Hiccup as he finished his breakfast.

He then got to his feet and made his way out of the infirmary.

"Got go," he said running.

"Hey, wait up!" Ragnar yelled running after him.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled running.

"So much for R&R," said Wartihog following them.

"Slow down," said Gothi cleaning of the door frame, but they had already gone. She then turned and looked at the girls. "I get the feeling that he is not the resting type, but if he gets tired again do me a favour and bring him back."

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to him," Astrid assured.

"It's not the first time that this has happened," said Heather.

"Hey, he's gonna be alright?" Blaze asked looking at Gothi.

"He's fine," Gothi assured. "But if you can't get him to lie down and no duelling for two weeks."

* * *

Hiccup and the others made their way out of the campus.

"It's nice to get some fresh air," said Hiccup.

"Look at what the horse dragged in," said a voice and they saw Camicazi standing there.

"Camicazi," Hiccup smiled.

"I guess you're okay," she said approaching him.

"Apart from the fact and are not supposed to be duelling for two weeks I'm fine," said Hiccup.

"Ah, so you're not retiring from duelling," said Camicazi folding her arms.

"Who would come up with such a stupid rumour like that?" Wartihog asked.

Ragnar and Fishlegs looked at one another and you the culprits instantly. "The twins."

"Nice to see then you're up and around, Hiccup," said a voice.

They turned and saw Thuggory approaching them.

"Thuggory, it's been a long time," said Hiccup shaking hands with him.

"Likewise, and I've just had my deck rearranged," he smiled. "Decided that my game ever since I lost against Snotlout."

"I can't wait to see it," said Ragnar.

Hiccup then looked at him suspiciously. "Knowing you this isn't just a social call."

"You know me too well," Thuggory chuckled. "I've been monitoring certain airwaves in the air and something's off with this island."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked folding his arms.

Thuggory then showed them a gauge counter. "This might clear things up for you. It measures vibrations in the atmosphere. Normally there is a balance between positive and negative energy, but that's not the case here."

"It might explain how you got exhausted from just one duel," said Camicazi looking at Hiccup.

"I guess anything is possible," said Hiccup.

Camicazi looked at Thuggory. "Now what? How are we supposed to get things balanced again?"

"We start by finding the source of the problem," said Thuggory.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agnar was sneak around the forest until he reached the laboratory Drago was hiding in.

"Well, Drago, the jig is up," he said.

* * *

Drago was in his lab looking at the container of orange liquid that he had extracted from both Hiccup and Axel.

"Thank you gentlemen," he said with a smile. "Your donation was most generous. Soon the rest of your classmates will follow your lead."

He then heard a beeping sound and turned towards the monitor. "What's this?" Then appearing on the screen was Thuggory. "Looks like someone is snooping around. Oh well, I guess I just found my next lucky donator."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were were trekking through the woods following Thuggory's gauge counter.

"Wildlife conservation is a little hobby of mine," said Thuggory. "Up North I always try to help polar bears in trouble."

The gauge counter then went off the scale.

"What's up?" Hiccup asked.

"Picking up a large amount of negative energy and its close by," said Thuggory looking at the counter. "We have to be careful, could be very unpredictable."

"Are we save him?" Fishlegs whimpered slightly.

"Don't worry, I've done this sort of thing before your safe with me," Thuggory assured.

They started to move forward and then suddenly Ragnar clinched his head and roared in pain.

"Stop that ringing!" he roared.

Then suddenly out of nowhere he attacked Thuggory, but managed to pin him down to the ground.

"Easy, there," he said.

Ragnar then pushed him off and Hiccup and Wartihog each grabbed an arm and pulled him away.

"Rag, calm down!" Hiccup yelled.

"What was that all about?" Camicazi asked. "How come you're completely out of your mind?"

"Stop the ringing!" Ragnar roared.

"What ringing?" Hiccup frowned.

Quickly they all backed away from Ragnar who just growled at Thuggory.

"It appears they will do sense something then we can't," said Thuggory looking intrigued. "Well, I have to admit that a new one, but it sounds fun." He then strapped on his duel disk. "If it's a duel you want then you can count me in. I've always enjoyed going up against promising warriors, I spent my entire life training in brutal conditions."

Ragnar then activated his duel disk. "Must duel!" he roared.

"Easy there, mate," said Thuggory calmly. "I'm just looking for a friendly game."

"I don't know about you guys, but when I see a controllable warrior the last thing I want to do duel him," said Camicazi.

"I know I wouldn't fight the Llieutenant when he's like this," said Wartihog.

"Then let's go!" Fishlegs yelled. "I've got a long life ahead of me and I will don't want to be beaten to a pulp!"

"Don't worry, it won't come to that, but you might want to stand back," said Thuggory. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get through to him and I can't be responsible to your friend's actions. Let's duel!"

Ragnar growled.

Thuggory: 4000

Ragnar: 4000

"I go first," said Ragnar as he drew he then held at the card he drew. "I play Gearfried the Iron Knight!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Ragnar's heavily armoured knight ready to do battle. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600)

"Then I play Knight Assault," said Ragnar holding a spell card with the image of several nights attacking a castle. "Now I send one Knight card to my Graveyard and half of it attack points go into your life points."

Ragnar discarded his Blade Knight, who then appeared on the field and sent a massive slash at Thuggory.

Thuggory: 3200

Ragnar: 4000

"That ends my move," said Ragnar.

"Whoa, he scored the first hit," said Fishlegs.

"Even as mindless brute, the Lieutenant knows how to duel," said Wartihog.

"I still wonder what's causing him to act like this though," said Hiccup.

"Got to say I'm curious as well," Camicazi nodded.

Thuggory looked at Ragnar trying to think of a way to bring him back and then an idea popped into his head.

' _I've got it, if I wanted knocking back to normal I had to attack it with something just as strong as he is_ ,' he said to himself. He then drew. "My go." He then looked at the card he drew. ' _Just the card I need_.'

He then held the card out. "All right, now I summon Flint Cragger!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a skeleton of a small dinosaur of some kind. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1600)

"Next I'll send him off to the graveyard, but not the boy he does 500 points of damage," said Thuggory.

Flint Cragger then fired a fireball straight at Ragnar which had with setting up was that he was not to the ground.

Thuggory: 3200

Ragnar: 3500

That attack did successfully knocking back to his senses.

"What happened?" he said rubbing his forehead. "I've got one splitting headache.

"Ragnar's back to normal," said Fishlegs.

"Maybe, depends on your definition of normal," Thuggory.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ragnar glared getting to his feet.

"Well, you did went berserk on us," said Hiccup. "Mind explaining why? You kept on mentioning some sort of ringing."

Ragnar blinked and then remember the ringing sound he heard. "Oh yes. I'm not entirely sure, but it may have something to do with my abilities."

"What abilities?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well, I have this six sense, which was what got the Order of Knights attention, I'm not sure how to explain it, but it allows me to sense things that other people can't."

"Hmm, guess the negative energy is somehow messing with your abilities which is what caused you to go berserk," Thuggory. "Have to say you're more interesting than I originally believed."

Ragnar turned him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Thuggory it in and send merely smiled. ' _Little do they know that the real reason I sent my_ _Flint Cragger to the graveyard was so that I could unleash a devastating spell_ ,' he said to himself. He then held out a spell card. "I play Fossil Fusion!"

"What's that when it home?" Hiccup asked.

"You see by removing from play monsters from our graveyards unable to fuse them together into something new," Thuggory explained.

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Hold me!" Fishlegs panicked collecting to Wartihog.

Suddenly emerging from the ground was the remains of Ragnar's Blade Knight and Thuggory's Flint Cragger.

"I excavate the remains of your Blade Knight and my Flint Cragger then I combine them together a new fossil," said Thuggory. Suddenly they watched as the remains of both monsters began to fuse together. "From the depths of the earth, it's Fossil Warrior Skull Bone!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a dragon-like creature with armour with the long spear attached to its right gauntlet. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 800)

"Well, I'll be," said Wartihog in wonder. "Who knew you could mix and match your fossils like that."

"Obviously you never took Intro to Archaeological Duelling," Thuggory smirked. "Unearthing fossils is less than one. I like that class so much that I took it twice, got an A both times, but you can probably tell."

"We have to say that was pretty cool," said Ragnar.

"Well let's see if you think this is Cool, Skull Bone attack his Iron Knight!" Thuggory ordered.

Skull Bone then charged at Gearfried, who quickly raised his sword, only for it to be deflected by Skull Bone's spear and to be pierced in the chest. A few seconds later, he was destroyed and the impact struck Ragnar.

Thuggory: 3200

Ragnar: 3300

"I was hoping for a bit more from a friend of Hiccup's," Thuggory smirked.

"I'm only getting started," said Ragnar firmly. "Trust me your mix match fossils are no match for my Knights."

"Then let's put that theory to the test," said Thuggory.

"With pleasure," said Ragnar as he drew and nodded at the card he drew. "Okay, let's see you stand against my Queens Knight!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Ragnar's female knight. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1600)

Thuggory frowned. ' _That Knight of his only has 1500 attack points. I wonder what he's up to.'_

"Next I activate the spell Sword and Shield!" said Ragnar holding out a spell card.

"Oh, no," Thuggory gasped.

"Judging from the look on your face you know what this card does," said Ragnar with a smile. "This card switches the attack and defence points all monsters on the field until the end of the turn. Now go Offensive Defensive Flip!"

Thuggory watch in horror as the two monsters on the field attack points changed. Skull Bone got weaker while Queen's Knight got stronger. (ATK: 2000-800/ DEF: 800—2000), (ATK: 1500-1600/ DEF: 1600-1500)

"Whoa, talk about a turnaround," said Wartihog.

"Now Queens Knight attack!" Ragnar ordered.

Queens Knight then charged at the now weakened Skull Bone and destroyed him with a single swipe of her sword and Thuggory was hit by the impact of the explosion.

Thuggory: 2400

Ragnar: 3300

"And with that I'll end my turn," said Ragnar.

Since the turnout ended the effects of Shield and Sword now vanished and Queens Knight's attack points returned to normal. (ATK: 1600-1500/ DEF: 1500-1600)

"What a move," Camicazi stared. "He managed to wipe out every card on Thuggory's fielding just one turn."

"And now he's in the lead!" Fishlegs cheered.

"I underestimated this kid," said Thuggory. "Both me and him are more evenly matched and I believed. Guess I just have to step up my game a little."

"Let's see how well your fossils stack up against middle-aged knights," said Ragnar.

"Okay they can stack up," Thuggory assured as he drew he then grabbed a card in his hand and held it out which was a spell card with the image of archaeologist retrieving an ancient dinosaur fossil. "I play Fossil Retrieval! Now if you happen to have a monster with the same type and level on the field that matches one in your graveyard and is automatically destroyed."

Suddenly emerging from the ground was Gearfried and he quickly grabbed Queen's Knight and pulled her into the ground leaving his field wide open.

"My Queens Knight!" Ragnar yelled.

"There's more, I've got Sample Fossil," said Thuggory. Suddenly emerging on the field was a robot made of rock. (ATK: ?/ DEF: 0) "Show him what you can do!"

Sample Fossil extended his arms and launched his claws right into the hall that Gearfried had made earlier.

"Well, what do you know? It's time for another archaeological dig so let on the remains of your Iron Knight."

"Can't you leave a knight to rest in peace?" Ragnar glared.

Suddenly emerging from the ground with a stone coffin with Gearfried's likeness on the coffin lid. The coffin then landed right on Thuggory's field.

"What a beautiful find, huh?" Thuggory mocked. "And the best part is he belongs to me now."

"Give him back!" Ragnar demanded.

"Sorry, but then I couldn't borrow his attack points."

Sample Fossil began to glow as power entered into his body. (ATK: ?—1800)

"All right, pal, attacked him directly!" Thuggory ordered.

Sample Fossil raised his claws and buy them directly at Ragnar.

"Ragnar!" Hiccup gasped.

Thuggory: 2400

Ragnar: 1500

"Is that the best you've got?" Ragnar asked he then reached for his deck and drew. "Well, watch this!" He then held out the card he drew. "I play my Graceful Charity so now I can draw free so long as I discard two."

Ragnar drew his three cards and discarded his Warrior Returning Alive spell card and his Kings Knight.

"Now I removed from play my Queens and Kings Knight from the game," said Ragnar as his two night appeared behind him and then vanished. "This allows me to summon Templar Knight to the field."

Suddenly emerging on the field was Ragnar's holy night standing tall and strong. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800)

"And next I going to attack the card you stole from me!" Ragnar announced. "Demolish that tomb with Holy Saber!"

Templar Knights then charged at Gearfried's tomb and brought his sword down on top of it smashing it into pieces. The pieces then struck Thuggory and he barely had time to cover himself.

Thuggory: 1700

Ragnar: 1500

"And don't forget without him on the field your Sample Fossil loses some attack points," Ragnar demanded.

Thuggory looked and saw Sample Fossil was getting weaker. (ATK: 1800-0)

"And if you think I'm done you're kidding yourself, because next I activate the spell card Knight Ambush!" he said holding a card which showed several knights ambushing a bunch of bandits. "Now thanks to this card if you take damage this turn I can then destroy a monster whose attack points are lower than the damage you just took and then you take 500 point of damage."

"Oh no," said Thuggory.

"Got that right, because you're Sample Fossil is now weaker so say goodbye," said Ragnar.

Sample Fossil then exploded and Thuggory was hit by the impact.

Thuggory: 1200

Ragnar: 1500

Thuggory smiled. ' _What a move_.'

"Nice Ragnar!" Hiccup cheered.

"You said it," said Camicazi. "That was awesome!"

"Hold on guys," said Fishlegs. "Did you forget what's going on here? The weird energy waves?" He then sighed. "Of course you did, you're exactly alike."

"Of course we haven't forgotten," said Hiccup and Camicazi at the same time.

"With that I'll end my turn," said Hiccup. "I think you're about to become extinct yourself, Thuggory."

' _He's right_ ,' Thuggory agreed. ' _If I don't get rid of his high-level monsters he is going to bury me._ ' Suddenly he got an idea. ' _Wait, that's it!_ '

He then reached for his deck and drew. "Here goes." He looked at the card he drew and saw that he had drawn Fossil Fusion. "First I'll send a monster from my hand to the graveyard in order to activate my Specimen Inspection. So I get to pick a monster type and a level and if you have a monster that matches it goes from your hand or deck to your graveyard."

"Uh-oh," said Ragnar as Thuggory discard a card from his hand.

"It gets worse mate, because the monster I just discarded was my Fossil Mine," said Thuggory with a smile as a landmine made of stone appeared on the field. "When this goddess into the graveyard you take 500 point of damage!"

Suddenly there was a huge explosion writing Ragnar face.

Thuggory: 1200

Ragnar: 1000

"Looks like you're about to lose one of your best monsters," said Thuggory. "Now select a Level 8 Warrior-type."

Ragnar then began looking through his deck. "Gilford the Lightning is the only car that fits the description," said Ragnar as he discarded Gilford the Lightning.

"Next I'll play Specimen Confusion," said Thuggory holding up a spell card with an image of archaeologists looking puzzled over some fossils. "Now thanks to this card I convert one monster in your graveyard to any type that I wish and I think I'll convert your Gilford the Lightning into a dinosaur."

Ragnar's eyes widened as he realised what Thuggory was about to do. "Wait, you're not going to…"

"I am and I will thanks to my Fossil Fusion!" said Thuggory holding up the spell card. "So now I can exhume my Sample Fossil and your Gilford the Lightning from the graveyard." Suddenly appearing on the field was Sample Fossil and Gilford the Lightning, who now resembled a dinosaur, appeared on the field and then entered into a vortex. "Then I use them in order to make this guy! The wine and only Fossil Dragon Skullgios!"

Suddenly emerging from the ground were several bones began to merge together until they form the skeleton of a dinosaur. (ATK: 3500/ DEF: 0)

"Lieutenant looks like he's in trouble," said Wartihog

"For a bunch of old bones that being looks pretty tough," said Fishlegs.

"I'm with you Legs," Camicazi nodded. "It's over."

"No way," said Hiccup. "It's not over until the last card is played."

"All right, let's see what you've got," Thuggory smiled at Ragnar. "Now Skullgios attack!"

Skullgois then started charging towards Templar Knight.

"I activate Templar Knight's special ability," said Ragnar. "An ability that allows me to play a spell card from my hand and I think my Reinforcements trap card I will do just nicely!" Ragnar then held out his trap card. "Thanks to this card my monster gave 500 attack points!"

Templar Knight began to gain some additional well needed strength. (ATK: 2500—3000)

"Nice move," said Thuggory.

' _Thuggory duels like a Pro, I've held him off for now, but if I want to win this another digging deeper_ ,' said Ragnar himself.

Skullgois was still charging at Templar Knight and was about to raise his jaws when Thuggory snapped his fingers. "Wait!"

Skullgois suddenly came to a stop.

Ragnar frowned. "Why did he stop?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but my Fossil Dragon has a special ability you might want to know about. My monster has the ability to switch your monsters attack and defence points."

Suddenly Templar Knight got weaker as attack and defence points which. (ATK: 3000-1800/ DEF: 1800-3000)

Ragnar gasped when he realised what that meant. "But that would mean that—"

"I win," said Thuggory and snapped his fingers again.

Skullgois then dug his jaws right into Templar Knight destroying him and Ragnar was hit by the impact.

Thuggory: 1200 (Winner!)

Ragnar: 0

Suddenly their Bio Bands began to glow and to beams of light shot out of them and disappeared into the distance. Then the two of them felt extremely tired.

"Ragnar!" Ragnar yelled.

"Thuggory!" Camicazi yelled.

"That's weird, something sucked the life out of me," said Ragnar.

"I think I know what," said Thuggory looking at his Bio Band. "It's this Bio Band. I could swear that when the duel ended there they activated and somehow left us feeling tired." He then looked at Ragnar. "I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to take forty winks."

Thuggory then collapsed and Ragnar folding his knees completely exhausted.

"That is very unpleasant," he said panting.

"What was that all about?" Wartihog asked.

"No clue, but instead of finding answers I think we found more questions," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile Drago was in his lab looking at the energy that Ragnar and Thuggory have provided.

' _The students seem to give it all they've got and I'm happy to take on all the way_ ,' he said to himself with a large smile.

He then heard the sound of alarms and turned towards the monitor.

"Display visual surveillance," Drago ordered.

The security cameras yet played all across the area then began to show images and in one of them, Drago saw Agnar just outside the laboratory.

"Well, well, well, Mr Geckoson. Looks like your next."

* * *

Fossil Mine

ATK: 500/ DEF: 500

Level 2

EARTH

Rock/ Effect

If this card is sent from your hand to the graveyard you opponent will take 500 points of damage.

Knight Assault

Spell Card

Send one Knight monster card to the Graveyard and you opponent will take damage equal to half of cards attack points.

Card image: several nights attacking a castle.

Knight Ambush

Quick-Play Spell Card

If you opponent of damage this turn destroy one monster on the field that has equal off your attack points than the damage they took.

Card image: several knights ambushing a bunch of bandits.

Fossil Retrieval

Spell Card

If your opponent contains a monster that is the same type and level was the one they have on the field destroy that monster.

Card image: archaeologist retrieving an ancient dinosaur fossil.

Specimen Confusion

Spell Card

Select one monster card in your opponent's graveyard and until the end of the term that monster is treated as a type of monster from your choosing.

Card image: archaeologists looking puzzled over some fossils.


	7. Head in the Clouds Part 1

Hiccup and the others quickly to Ragnar and Thuggory back to the campus and too Gothi. Thuggory was still unconscious and Ragnar looked completely exhausted. Astrid and Heather met up with them and were very concerned, especially Heather.

"Are you all right?" Heather asked looking at Ragnar willingly.

"I'm just exhausted," Ragnar assured.

Gothi did a quick check up and frowned. "This is exactly what happened to Hiccup. Sudden acute fatigue seemingly brought on by duelling."

"Yeah, the question is why now?" Hiccup asked.

"Remember what Thuggory said about the weird energy and how it's been caused by our Bio Bands," said Camicazi.

"Looks like you are right, Private," said Wartihog looking at Fishlegs.

"Told you so," Fishlegs grumbled.

"The question is why would Drago do this?" Astrid frowned.

"Then let's ask him," said Hiccup.

* * *

Gothi confronted the teachers about this development in the infirmary.

"Are you sure?" Spitelout asked. "These are serious accusations."

"And very troubling," Gobber added.

"All I know is students are showing up to the infirmary with varying levels of inexplicable fatigue. I ran a number of tests, but so far the results are inconclusive."

"So you have no proof," said Spitleout folding his arms. "Perhaps these slackers are just not championship material. I'm no Drago fan, but maybe more discipline is just what the school needs."

"Absolutely not!" said Mildew firmly. "We need to put the so-called survival duels to an end right away!"

Everyone was quite surprised by this statement.

"Looks like someone is getting a bit more crabby than usual," said Spitelout.

"This may be a new concept for you, but I actually care about these kids," said Mildew.

"For once I have had to agree with Mildew," said Gobber.

"Now, now girls," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Drago making his way inside. "If you really care about these students then stop sheltering them. It's time you toughened up, that's why I was hired. If I can be frank, Chancellor Stoick is less than impressed with your results now it's my job to fix your mistakes."

"How?" Gothi glared. "By sending all our students to the hospital! You want to fix things then look around you!"

Drago raised his hand. "As riveting as this is, I have a meeting with a pupil who needs help. Good day ladies, you two Miss Gothi."

Drago then left.

Gobber looked at Gothi. "Gothi, if we are to stop the survival duels were going to need more proof. I'll have a talk with Stoick, I find it hard to believe that he would approve of such a thing."

Mildew then walked away without saying a word.

"What's up with you?" Spitelout asked.

"Back off, Spitlout," Midlew warned as he left the room.

* * *

Drago was making his way to the terrace and found Agnar standing there looking over the island talking to his record.

"It's day four and duellists are collapsing left and right," said Agnar. "I think Drago is to blame, but I still have no proof." Drago then cleaned his throat and Agnar turned and saw him standing behind him. "Ah, a Professor Drago."

"It has been brought to my attention that you have not taken part in a single survival duel," said Drago. "Is there something I should know?"

"Uh, nothing I can think of. I guess I just haven't found the right opponent," said Agnar awkwardly. "I take competition very seriously."

"As well you should," said Drago. "That being said, failure to duel is infraction of the rules. Is that clear? I just would hate to have you expelled. After all, what would the Geckoson Clan family save their eldest son bailed out a prep school? Or better yet what would the media say, why they would have a field day with you? Now then you have until tomorrow night to duel or your out."

"It's all good," said Agnar. "Thanks for the warning, sir."

A small smile appeared on Drago's face. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Mildew meanwhile was at the Ra Dorm and then saw Blaze running after Mason.

"Mason slow down," said Blaze. "What's your deal? Stop right there!"

Blaze immediately stopped. "Yes, Blaze?"

"I cooked all night and it wasn't for my help!" Blaze glared holding out a package in her hands. "It was for yours!"

"Uh, I just wanted some fast food," he said rubbing his head awkwardly.

"That isn't funny," Blaze glared. "You need your energy back. Don't make me force-feed you!"

"Uh, what exactly did you cook?" Mason asked looking slightly concerned.

"I told you my secret recipe," said Blaze opening the lid. "It may look weird, but it tastes like chicken." Mason just turned away and Blaze sighed. "I know you never knew your parents, but you need help. Now open wide!"

* * *

Meanwhile Axel was crawling through the air vents until he reached Drago's office. He then removed the grate and jumped down.

He then made his way to the deck and began to search around for any clues and then found one of the drawers on the desk were locked.

' _Bingo_ ,' said Axel to himself with a smile. He then pulled out a lock pick. ' _Now let's see what you hiding, Drago_.'

He began to pick the lock on the draw and then found a set of files. He then began to look through them and then found a map of the island with a small piece of its circles.

"I guess it's not what you hiding, it's where you hiding," said Axel. "And when I find you it's game over."

* * *

Drago was at his lab looking at the canister which was producing more orange liquid.

' _Who knew that the student body of the school would be so useful_ ,' he said to himself. He then looked at one of his Bio Bands. ' _In a few short days they have given me more energy than I could have imagined. Increasing the Bio Band absorption rate was a brilliant idea_.' He then sat down at his computer play the images of the students in the infirmary. ' _Although, the results seen have drawn some unwanted attention. I suppose progress always comes with a price. That's fine so long as I'm not the one paying._ '

He then brought up the image of Agnar. ' _Speaking of paying a debt, my friend Mr Geckoson owes me quite a bit. Meddling in my affairs will cost you my boy and it's about time that I came to collect._ '

He then laughed to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in his room, Agnar was accessing his computer.

"The question access to Bio Band research," he said. She the schematics of the Bio Band appeared on the monitor. ' _I knew it, it's some kind of energy vacuum. When it is set to low it seems harmless, but if it's maxed out it can be deadly._ '

He now knew why Drago was so eager for him to duel. "That's why he wants me to duel. Drago is trying to shut me up permanently. Too bad I'm two steps ahead of him."

* * *

The next day Hiccup and Camicazi were exiting the dorm and saw Astrid, Heather, Wartihog and Fishlegs were guiding Ragnar back to the dorm, who was now wearing clutches.

"Rag, you all right?" Hiccup asked.

"He's fine, Gothi says that he should take it easy," said Heather.

"Thuggory is in a worse state, he hasn't regained consciousness," said Heather.

"Anyway, what time you going tonight?" Astrid asked.

"Huh, oh," said Hiccup realising what they were talking about and pulled out an invitation. "You mean the end by that Agnar sent, I would go as I could, but Gothi is being very strict."

"Oh, I forgot that you're supposed to take it easy for little bit," said Astrid.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ragnar asked.

"That new rich kid from East Academy was having these invitations out," Fishlegs explained. "Even I got an invite. Apparently he's calling it Duel for Jewels."

Unbeknownst to them, Snotlout was eavesdropping.

"Geckoson," he growled.

"I've heard that Agnar is a bit of a snob," said Astrid.

"So what makes him different from Snotlout?" Heather asked.

"Who is this Snotlout?" said Camicazi.

"He'd be the one that's been flirting with you," said Astrid simply.

"Ah, you mean the Mr Full of Himself," Camicazi nodded. "Yeah, I can see the comparison."

"I can't wait to do battle at this party," said Wartihog.

"It is a shame that I can't go," Hiccup sighed.

"Well, if you're not going I'm not going," said Astrid looking at Hiccup.

"I'll probably go for the food," Hiccup shrugged.

Heather looked at Ragnar. "You can be my +1."

"Thought you'd never ask."

Snotlout then closed the door and made his way to his computer. He too had got an invite from Agnar and now he was curious about him.

"Let's see what you're all about Geckoson," said Snotlout accessing his computer.

The Ojamas then appeared next to him.

"What's up, boss?" Yellow asked. "Checking the old Ojama Fan Club website?"

"We have fans?" Green blinked.

"In your dreams," Snotlout muttered.

He then brought out the information on Agnar.

"I know him, he's the one that is richer, smarter and more famous than you," said Yellow.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. ' _We'll see about that. Agnar Geckoson, top ranking student at East Academy, voted richest, smartest and most famous Duellist in the Europe! What? Let's check out your personal history then, dock."_

He then began looking through Agnar's history. ' _The Gecko Financial Group is a multibillion conglomerate. "Click here for more details"._ ' Unfortunately, all the rest was encrypted. ' _Oh, come on. No one denies that Snot! Don't you people know you're dealing with?_ ' He then leaned back on his chair and looked at the ceiling. ' _There's only room for one spoiled rich kid in this school and that's me._ '

"Look at the bright side, boss, at least you have us," said Yellow.

"Enough!" Snotlout yelled jumping to his feet. "Leave me alone! Who cares if he is richer than me? And so what are these more powerful! I'm really good at playing cards games and that's what life is really all about anyway!"

"Take it easy, boss," said Yellow calmly. "You'll pop a blood vessel."

"Who cares," Snotlout growled. "I'll just buy a new one! Do you hear me Agnar Geckoson! By the way what kind of name is Agnar Geckoson anyway? I got a much cooler name and unlike you, I've also got my old catchphrase! Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!"

Suddenly the computer exploded.

"Not again," Yellow groaned.

"Here we go again," said the others.

* * *

Later that night at the Obelisk Blue Dorm, everyone had been invited were stuffing their faces with a banquet that Agnar had set up. Among with them were also Blaze and Mason.

"Open wide, because here comes the train," said Blaze attempting to feed Mason.

"Uh, I'll pass," said Mason.

"More like you'll pass out," said Blaze. "You're weak and you need food so now eat!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Mason.

Agnar then made his appearance and looked down at everyone from the stage. He cleaned his throat and everyone looked up towards him.

"What's up," he said. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Agnar and thanks for showing up to my first ever Duel for Jewels shindig. It's one part card playing tournament, one part soirée and a whole lot of kicking butt and making noise."

Everyone then began clapping.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Agnar continued. "What's a tournament without a grand prize?" Immediately everyone looked excited and watched as he gestured towards the podium next to him. "It's my family's most valuable possession. Ladies and gentlemen I give you… the Jewel Disk!"

Agnar then removed the sheet over the podium to reveal a sparkling golden duel disk covered in jewels. Upon seeing everyone just stared in awe.

"Awesome!" Blaze cried. She then looked at Mason. "Mason, you have to duel me so I can win."

"Can't we eat instead?" Mason asked.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest Axel was making his way towards the location on Drago's map.

' _Time to crash your party, Drago_ ,' said Axel to himself.

In his lab, Drago was sitting quite comfortably in his chair.

"I'm sure by now Mr Geckoson has found himself a duel, his last duel," he said happily. "Even if he has figured out my plan, he would never risk expulsion. Agnar would sooner put his own life in danger then tarnish the Geckoson Clan and I aim to please. So I've turned the Bio Band absorption rate up to 11, which means there's no way he'll survive. Your mind, Geckoson."

* * *

Agnar had a clever way in order to make sure that he did live to see another day. He then looked at everyone that had gathered with a huge smile on his face.

"All right, it's time to Duel for Jewels," he announced.

Everyone then faced one another and activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" they all yelled.

Agnar then watched as everyone began to duel and then made his leave.

' _Now if Drago puts me at risk, he puts the whole school at risk_ ,' he said to himself with a large smile. He then grabbed a cape and placed it over his shoulders and started to make his way outside. ' _I guess it's time to hold my end of the bargain and find an opponent._ '

* * *

At the lab, Drago saw the container filling up with duel energy and realise that something was wrong.

"Oh no!" he yelled.

He quickly made his way over to the computer and saw that nearly half the school were duel at the same time. ' _With my system set to maximum I'll wipe out more than half the student body._ '

He then turned the container and realised what Agnar had done. "Agnar, you'll pay for this."

* * *

Meanwhile Agnar had exited the dorm in order to look for an opponent.

"Now, who to duel," he said to himself.

"I can make that decision real easy for you, Geckoson," said a voice.

Suddenly there was a powerful updraft and Agnar saw Snotlout standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Agnar demanded.

"Your worst nightmare," said Snotlout as he began to rise.

Agnar then noted that he was standing on the glass platform which was attached to a helicopter. A few seconds later he realised that he too was standing on the platform which was beginning to rise by helicopter.

"Need a lift?"

* * *

At the same time, Hiccup and the others were making their way to the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

"We're bit late," Fishlegs noted.

"Not my fault I had to see a checkup," said Ragnar.

"Let's just hope they haven't taken all the grub yet," said Wartihog.

"Come on, let's get inside," said Hiccup.

"Uh, guys," said Astrid looking up. "I think the real action is out here."

"Perhaps the just airlifting the food in?" Camicazi offered.

"Nope, it's Snotlout making one of his big entrances," said Heather.

"Yeah, and it looks like that he'd abducted Agnar," Hiccup noted. "Looks like the two of them are about to have a duel."

With that they quickly made their way to the edge of the lake and the helicopters positioned themselves over the lake.

"I gotta say, I like your style," said Agnar.

"First off the name is Snotlout. Second of all what you know about style?" said Snotlout narrowing his eyes. "Your hair is sticking in all different directions and you're wearing a dish cloth over your shoulders. Well guess what, it's time for a makeover."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Agnar asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, I'm not sure," said Snotlout. "Can we get on with this?"

"Why not, the sooner I beat you the less bad dialogue I have to hear," Agnar smirked. He then looked down at his Bio Band. ' _And speaking of walking clichés. I wonder what Drago is doing, if I had to guess I'd say right about now he's frantically powering down his little Bio Band system. After all, sending half the campuses students to the infirmary probably isn't the best career move_.'

He then looked up at Snotlout. "All right, you ready, Snotlout?"

"I was born ready," said Snotlout.

"A duel in mid-air?" Camicazi stared.

"Snotlout always wants to one up someone," said Hiccup.

They watched as Snotlout and Agnar raised their duel disks. Agnar's duel disk was only slightly different to their duel disks. It was completely blue and grey and had a different shape to their.

"Let's duel!" they said.

Agnar: 4000

Snotlout: 4000

"Since I'm the richer one, I'll start," said Agnar as he drew. He then held out a spell card he just drew. "I activate my Lucky Cloud. So now if I'm lucky enough to summon at least two Cloudian monsters with the same name then get this I can draw two new cards."

He looked up and then saw the clouds passing away from the moon.

"Hey, looks like the clouds are lifting, but I'm going to have to change that," said Agnar as he activated another spell card. "By playing Summon Cloud."

"Lame," said Snotlout as clouds appeared above Agnar.

"Don't knock it until you see what he can do, because since I have no monsters I can summon a below Cloudian monster from either my hand or our Graveyards." said Agnar. "So next I'll play these, two Cloudian-Sheep Cloud.

Suddenly appearing on the field were two clouds. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)x2

"And they both have the same name so that means I get to draw two cards thanks to my Lucky Cloud spell," he then drew his two extra cards. "Your future is looking overcast, Snotlout. So take cover."

"I've never seen cards like those before," said Hiccup.

"This gives having your head in the clouds a whole new meaning," said Camicazi.

"Looks like a lot of fluff to me," said Snotlout as he drew. He then held out the card he drew. "I played this, Different Dimension Hangar!"

He then placed the card in his field spell card zone and immediately a black vortex appeared above him.

"This spell card allows me to draw three Union monsters my deck," said Snotlout as he held out his W-Wing Catapult, Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank. "Next I removed them from play and the fun can begin, because if I summon the monster whose name is written in the card text of the monsters I removed I can summon those monsters back. So I summon I can summon those monsters back V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Snotlout's tiger like jet. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800)

"Then I'll bring back W-Wing Catapult!" Snotlout.

Then suddenly emerging from the vortex above them was a large mechanical arm with his cruiser attached to it. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1500)

"Now I'll combine them in order to form VW-Tiger Catapult!"

Suddenly the two machines launched into the air and combined into one massive cruiser. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2100)

"You may have a bunch of clouds, but I've got the perfect storm," said Snotlout as the storm clouds began to form above them. "Now I discard one card from my hand switching your cotton ball into attack mode."

Snotlout discarded his X-Head Cannon and the moment he did one of Agnar's Sheep Clouds switched into an attack position.

"This should clear the air," Snotlout smirked. "Next I'll activate my Premature Burial spell! For 800 life points I can resurrect a card. Like my X-Head Cannon!"

Agnar: 4000

Snotlout: 3200

Suddenly exiting from his graveyard was Snotlout's X-Head Cannon. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500)

"And thanks to my Field spell, I can also summon out Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank," said Snotlout.

Suddenly emerging out of the vortex were his mechanical dragon and his assault tank. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1600), (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)

"And next I'll combine them!" Snotlout roared.

Suddenly his three monsters launched into the air and began to combined with one another forming a powerful assault tank. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2600)

"Meet XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" Then both his monsters aimed their weapons directly at Agnar's monsters. "Have you heard the latest weather report? They say that this cloud cover is going to break!"

Suddenly his Tiger Catapult launched a volley of missiles and XYZ-Dragon Cannon by a barrage of lasers. The two attacks slammed right into Agnar's Sheep Clouds destroying them and deal massive damage to his life points.

Agnar: 1200

Snotlout: 3200

"Snotlout is kicking butt out there and he has even played his Ojamas," said Hiccup.

Camicazi frowned. "But I thought you said those were his favourite cards?"

"They are, but they have this love and hate thing," Hiccup explained.

"He hates his monsters? Shesh, this guy has some issues," said Camicazi.

"You don't know the half of it," Astrid sighed.

The storm clouds above began to part and then everyone saw that there were four smaller Sheep Clouds on Agnar's field. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)x4

"what?" Snotlout stared.

"Wondering how I got from two monsters to four?" Agnar smirked. "It's actually all thanks to you, because when you destroyed my Clouds you activated their special ability allows me to summon two tokens for each one."

"Bring out all the dust bunnies you want," Snotlout smirked following his arms. "Because my next card, is by cards in one!"

"No way, is he doing what I think he's doing?" Fishlegs asked.

"I fuse VW-Tiger Catapult with XYZ-Dragon Cannon to form… VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Snotlout yelled.

Suddenly his two monsters began to combined until they formed a giant robot that towered over the field. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2800)

"That there is some heavy metal," said Camicazi.

"Now for its special effect, once every turn I remove a card from your field like one of your clouds," said Snotlout.

"Not quite," said Agnar. "Cloud Tokens don't count as cards."

"Thanks for the tip, but I meant that one," said Snotlout pointing at Agnar's Summon Cloud. "Summon Cloud!" Agnar watched as his clouds vanished from the field. "What's wrong? Can't you see the grey skies are going to clear up? So put on a happy face."

Agnar merely smirked.

"Guess what guys, you're not going to believe this, but I'm actually rooting for Snotlout," said Fishlegs.

"You're right, I don't believe it," said Astrid.

"He is certainly showing the Snot," said Wartihog.

Camicazi frowned. "'The Snot.'"

"Yeah, and you notice that Snotlout has the world's biggest ego. He even made up his own sheer," said Hiccup.

"Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!" Ragnar and Heather cheered.

"Not bad," said Camicazi. "Wish I could afford a cheer like that."

"I player facedown and end my turn," said Snotlout placing a facedown card on the field. He then frowned at Agnar. ' _Why is this guy seems so calm? Hurricane Snotlout is about to blow him apart and he is on cloud nine._ '

Agnar merely smiled at Snotlout. ' _Remember Snotlout, what starts with a few dark clouds can create a devastating storm and I predict a major disturbance in the air._ '


	8. Head in the Clouds Part 2

The match between Snotlout and Agnar seem to be very one-sided as Snotlout had way more life points and the strongest mods on the field.

Agnar: 1200

Snotlout: 3200

"Things don't look good for Agnar," said Hiccup.

"True, but he hasn't lost his cool yet," said Camicazi. "Opposed to Snotlout, who didn't have his cool to begin with."

Agnar then pointed up at the sky much to Snotlout's confusion as storm clouds began to reform above them.

"What do you see when you look to the clouds, Snotlout?" Agnar asked. "To some clouds are particles of moisture in the atmosphere."

"Boring!" Snotlout yelled impatiently.

"Well not to me," Agnar smirked. "Because when I look at the clouds, I see the world's most powerful force."

"And when I look at you I see the world's richest dork!" Snotlout glared. "So why don't you take your cheque book and go buy a life!"

"Talk is cheap, like you," said Agnar as he drew. "Now what as I sacrifice my four Sheep Cloud Tokens to bring out my Nimbusman!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a creature made completely of clouds. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

"I know how much you love my cloud factoids so here's one for ya. Cumulonimbus clouds, like this one here, form near the ocean and usually cause a really bad storms."

"Snotlout was right," said Wartihog.

"Yep, he is a dork," Astrid nodded.

"Now for each card I sacrificed Nimbusman gets to absorb 500 extra points," Agnar continued.

Nimbusman roared as power entered into cloudy body. (ATK: 1000-3000)

Snotlout didn't like where this was going.

"Scared yet?" Agnar smirked. "Just wait, because his another titbit and involved with your monster. You see every attack points in my Nimbusman just absorbed your monster loses." Snotlout gasped in horror. "Lightning Power Drain!"

Nimbusman then unleashed a powerful gust of wind into the water and it splashed all over Snotlout's Dragon Catapult Cannon wicking it considerably. (ATK: 3000-1000)

"Nimbusman attack his Catapult!" Agnar ordered.

Nimbusman man began to spread out over Dragon Catapult Cannon.

"Activate trap!" Snotlout yelled revealing his facedown card. "It's called Hyper Coat and his little tidbit for you, my monster is not going anywhere, because my Hyper Coat reverses all of your monsters effects. Plus it gives my Catapult a boost, not like he needed though."

Suddenly Dragon Catapult Cannon build strength entering into his body. (ATK: 1000-1500)

"Storms over Marshmallow Man!" Snotlout smirked as Nimbusman retreated.

Then the rest of Dragon Catapult Cannon attack points returned. (ATK: 1500-3500. He then fired his cans directly at Nimbusman ready to counter-attack.

"Take this new big Cumulonincompoop!" Snotlout roared.

Dragon Catapult Cannon then fired at Nimbusman and he began to disperse.

"Bullseye!" Snotlout smirked.

However the clouds reformed and Nimbusman returned.

"No way!" Snotlout stared.

"Someone needs a lesson in climatology," Agnar smirked. "Some forces of nature just can't be stopped. Face it Snotlout, when it comes down to man against the natural world, mother nature always wins."

"Oh yeah, well your life points weren't so lucky."

Agnar winced as he felt his life points draining away.

Agnar: 700

Snotlout: 3200

"I'll throw down these three facedown is and kicked back," said Agnar as he placed three cards facedown on the field.

"I expected more from a spoiled rich kid," Snotlout smirked. Agnar merely smiled. "I'm serious! While you lying on your butt staring at clouds, my butt was working… and so were the worst of my body."

Agnar merely sighed.

"Just admit it!" Snotlout roared. "You had everything handed down to you! While I earned my deck and I'm going to use it to send your little cotton candy ball back to the carnival. I can't destroy it, but I can remove it from play."

"Snotlout is really getting pretty worked up out there," said Hiccup.

"Can you blame him? He found someone who is more spoiled than he is and he can't stand it," said Fishlegs.

"You would have thought that he would calm down since his winning," said Ragnar.

"For now, but just wait," said Camicazi.

"You think that Agnar can actually win?" Wartihog stared at her. "How can he do that with a deck full of wimpy cloud people?"

"Looks can be deceiving," said Hiccup.

"And I have a feeling that Agnar is going to show his true strength," said Heather.

"Ready geek," Snotlout growled as he drew. "Time for you to feel the Snot!"

"Hold that thought, before I feel the Snot watch this I revealed two of my facedown," said Agnar.

"But how?" Snotlout stared.

"Easy, I just call out their names dramatically and they pop up," said Agnar. "Haven't you played this game before, because it's a pretty common occurrence? Watch…" He then revealed his first facedown. "Go Rain Storm…" He then revealed his second facedown. "And Natural Disaster!"

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Snotlout asked.

"Well, you should be," said Agnar. "Because thanks to my Rain Storm I can destroy any card in your side of the field all I have to do is take one of my Cloudian monsters and lower it attack points by 1000. So get ready Nimbusman, it's time to rain on his parade!"

Nimbusman began to position himself and his attack points began to drop. (ATK: 3000-2000). Suddenly there was a massive power cane emerging from Nimbusman.

"You never want to be stuck in a rainstorm without your Hyper Coat," said Agnar in the hull again struck Snotlout's trap card destroying it.

Without that Dragon Catapult Cannon lost the bonus it required. (ATK: 3500-3000)

Then suddenly Snotlout was hit by a blustery wind and somehow lost life points.

Agnar: 700

Snotlout: 2800

"My card!" Snotlout cried.

"It gets worse, bro," said Agnar. "Because Natural Disasters is up next which means every time I destroy one of your cards you lose 400 points." He then smirked slightly at Snotlout. "What's wrong? Feeling under the weather?"

"Bring it!" Snotlout yelled.

"You sure? You seem pretty anxious to be taken by storm and your monster is not dressed for the weather, because without Hyper Coat your Catapult is wide open to traps which means I can blow him away with my Rain Storm."

Snotlout watched as Nimbusman got even weaker. (ATK: 2000-1000).

"All right, give me all you got to weeb," Snotlout glared.

"If I were you, I'd been running for cover right about now," said Agnar.

Snotlout then watched as Nimbusman covered Dragon Catapult Cannon from head to toe. A few seconds later there were several sparks of lightning and Nimbusman consumed his monster. Then Snotlout himself was struck by a bolt of lightning and he roared in pain.

Agnar: 700

Snotlout: 2400

"Now to get rid of your pesky Field Spell by lowering Nimbusman's power," said Agnar looking at the vortex above Snotlout's head. "One more time, pal."

' _His puffball got no more attack points now_ ,' Snotlout noted.

Nimbusman then began losing the last of his power. (ATK: 1000-0). He then fired a powerful burst of wind and lightning straight at Snotlout's vortex. There was a massive explosion and Snotlout was hit by the shockwave.

Agnar: 700

Snotlout: 2000

"Hey, I still have more points than you, Geckoson and it's my turn!" Snotlout reminded.

Agnar rolled his eyes. "You know, you have a real knack for stating the obvious, Jorgenson."

Snotlout growled at him and held out a card in his hand. "You're about to lose, cloud for brains! How's that for obvious?" Suddenly emerging on the field was a cannon with jets. "Meet Dimensional Catapult! Thanks to this spell I can bring a card back, specifically my Catapult Cannon!"

Suddenly re-emerging on the field was Dragon Catapult Cannon and the cannon attached itself to its arm.

"Surprised?" Snotlout smirked. "Looks like you're not the only one with combos, pal. Catapult Cannon, why his cloud off the weather map!"

Dragon Catapult Cannon then fired it can indirectly at Nimbusman.

"We interrupt this attack with a special trap card!" said Agnar revealing his final facedown card.

"Come on," Snotlout groaned with annoyance.

Nimbusman turned into a cloud and spun around just as Dragon Catapult Cannon's attack hit him.

"It's called Mirage Target and if I sacrifice my cloud your last attack is automatically cancelled out," said Agnar as the remains of Nimbusman entered into his Graveyard. "Plus, there is a little bonus all the attack points of the monster I just entered the graveyard get directly transferred into my life points."

Agnar closes eyes as energy entered into his body.

Agnar: 1700

Snotlout: 2000

"No way," said Astrid looking impressed. "Do you realise that this was all part of his master plan. Impressive, right?"

"Yes, he was able to wipe out Snotlout's field and regained life points closing the gap," Hiccup nodded. "He's two steps ahead of Snotlout."

"I guess," said Fishlegs. "But I'm sure Snotlout has a plan to."

"Snotlout with a plan?" said Heather sceptically.

"Yeah, he's not exactly big on tactics," Wartihog agreed.

"Well this might be time to start," said Camicazi.

"Snotlout, get your head in the game!" Ragnar yelled.

"I end my turn," Snotlout growled in frustration.

"That was some plan. Now…" said Agnar shaking his head as he drew. He then held at the card he just drew. "I play my Ghost Fog in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a ghost made of fog. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Zero points?" Snotlout stared. "That's lame!"

"So quick to judge, he has even attacked you yet," said Agnar shaking his head.

"Attack?" Snotlout stared.

Ghost Fog then started to make its way towards Dragon Catapult Cannon. Fog then began to cover Dragon Catapult Cannon.

"Look if you're trying to lose then fine!" Snotlout yelled. "Hey, Catapult grant his which and end this!"

Dragon Catapult Cannon then aimed its Canons down upon the pod and fired dispelling it.

"Big mistake, Snotlout," Agnar smirked. "You just triggered Ghost Fog's ability which means I don't lose any life points and then the monster you attacked with get a little gift. It's a small Fog Counter. In fact it gets one counter for each other's levels and I count eight."

Suddenly what remained of the fog began to cover Dragon Catapult Cannon completely and a small cloud appeared around it in a circle.

"There's more," said Agnar as he held out the last card in his hand. "Next I play a spell called Diamond-Dust Cyclone."

The moment the card appeared on the field a massive tornado covered Dragon Catapult Cannon and then destroyed it.

"No! What just happened?" Snotlout yelled.

"Oh, that? Just my Cyclone's special ability, it automatically destroys any monster with Fog Counters on it. Then I get to draw one card for every four counters and just in case maths not your subject a divided by four equals two." Agnar done draw two cards from his deck. "And before I forget you lose another 800 life points thanks to Natural Disaster."

Suddenly a massive blizzard struck Snotlout wittering going away more of his life points.

Agnar: 1700

Snotlout: 1200

"And the fun continues I activate my Quick Summon spell card," said Agnar holding out one of the card he drew. "Now monster from my hand is automatically summoned and so I choose my Cloudian - Poison Cloud."

Suddenly appearing on the field in a defensive position was a purple sick-looking cloud. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000)

"As its name suggests my cloud is built with a deadly poison. If you destroy it will explode taking the destroyed monster along with it and you take 800 point of damage," Agnar explained. "So if I were you, Snotlout, I'd give it some serious thought before you open fire."

Snotlout knew where this was going. "Let me guess, then Natural Disaster activates and I lose the rest of my points."

Agnar smirked. "It looks like you quickly Snotlout. You can't win. With a Natural Disaster on the horizon and a Poison Cloud overhead, the future is grim. Expect devastating wins and a ninety percent chance of defeat. A major storm is heading your way and you've just been put on high alert."

"Listen you wannabe, I've been through much worse," said Snotlout through gritted teeth. "You don't scare me! I travel the world to find my deck! I braved the elements and searched under the toughest of conditions! Got that? I eat punks like you for breakfast, Genkoson! You make me sick! Standing there like you own the world, but you know something you don't know what greatness is and you never will! I took down the Shadow Riders and the Society of Light by myself so beating you is a cakewalk! Watch!"

Snotlout then drew and then held out the card he drew. "I activate Graceful Charity that means I can pick up three more cards and then I have to send two to the grave." Snotlout then discarded his Ojamagic and Polymerization cards. "You're about to look defeat right in the eye. That's right, Geckoson it's the three cards that I journeyed to the ends of the earth to find." He then retrieved his three Ojama's. "But first I need this, the spell card known as Desperado Manager! It activates if I'm holding one or more cards and I start by drawing two cards." He then drew two cards. "And then I choose three cards from my hand and move them to the top of my deck."

He then grabbed Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black and Ojama Green and placed them on top of his deck.

"Next I activate Enchanting Fitting Room, so all I have to do is pay 800 life points and I can flip over the top four cards in my deck and if any of them having to be normal monsters with level 3 of the low I can summon them to the field."

Agnar: 1700

Snotlout: 400

"Let's see what we've got," said Snotlout as he drew the top of card of his deck.

Naturally the first three were his Ojama cards and the last one was Call of the Haunted.

"Well, what do you know about that it's my triple threat," said Snotlout as he pleases three Ojama's. "Ojama Yellow, Ojama, Green and finally Ojama Black."

His three Ojama's appeared on the field. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 1000)x3

He then returned to his Call of the Haunted to his deck and reshuffled. "You think you're so cool. Flaunting your little clouds, but as for me I like the thunder!"

He then held out a spell card. "See this, you're not the only one who has an effect on the weather around here. I've got Ojama Delta Thunder! And you know what? It makes your storm look like nothing but a nice summer breeze, because now for every card in your hand and on your side field you take 500 points of damage. Boys, show him!"

His three Ojama's then jumped into the air and position themselves directly above Agnar.

"Ojama power!" they cried.

Suddenly a powerful bolt of lightning struck Agnar dealing in massive amount of damage.

Agnar: 700

Snotlout: 400

"And check this," said Snotlout holding up the last card in his hand. "Once I send Ojama Delta Hurricane to the graveyard every card in your hand and on your side field is destroyed on the spot."

Snotlout then sent Ojama Delta Hurricane to the graveyard. He then looked up at his Ojama, who was just standing there looking stupid.

"Uh, hello!" Snotlout yelled.

"Hey, we're on!" Yellow yelled.

They reposition themselves and another bolt of lightning struck every single card on Agnar's field leaving it completely bare.

Once that was done the Ojama returned to Snotlout's field.

"Well, well, well, I guess being a spoiled rich kid doesn't pay off does it?" Snotlout glared. "Especially when daddy is not here to bail you out."

"Ha, ha," said Agnar. "So you think I have it easy, huh Snotlout? And your life has not been been but hardship right?"

"Sort of," said Snotlout.

"Did you ever think that maybe when you're pointing your finger at me you're really pointing it at yourself?" Agnar asked close in his eyes. "Isn't it possible that you're the spoiled one? I know all about your family, the Jorgenson Co.? Does that ring a bell?"

Snotlout was now slightly uneasy.

"Well, at least you have a family. I was all alone, do you know what that feels like?" Agnar asked. "I doubt it, you don't know the first thing about hardship, Snotlout! All I had was the sky, the clouds and my imagination. I was an orphan, abandoned in the desert, I have nothing but the clothes on my back and just when I thought that I couldn't last another day… he showed up. If Gunnur Geckoson hadn't rescued me. I probably wouldn't be standing here today."

"Oh, please," Snotlout scoffed.

"It's true, Snotlout, but I digress we're here to duel not compare sob stories," said Agnar. He then drew. "With that, my move."

He looked at the card he drew and saw that he drew a devastating spell card one that could either spell defeated or spell victory. ' _I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I have no choice._ '

He then activated the card he drew. "I activate my Wonder Cloud spell card. So first I eliminate all of my cards, that includes my field and hand. Next I draw every card in your side of the field and that every card in my deck is removed from play."

Fishlegs looked at the others confused. "I don't get it."

"Well, he's betting the farm, because it is able to draw the right cards he wins, but since his deck is gone, if he doesn't he loses," Camicazi explained.

"Either way will be getting a winner at the end of this round," said Hiccup.

"No way," said Fishlegs.

"Thanks to your Ojamas I draw three cards," said Agnar as he drew. He then removed his deck from his duel disk. "And the rest are gone."

He then held out one of the card he drew. "I activate the spell card Big Summon Cloud. The drawback is to keep this card I need to pay a price, my entire hand goes to the graveyard during each of my standby phases. However, by paying half my life points I get a summon a Cloudian monster without paying a sacrifice."

Agnar: 350

Snotlout: 400

"You're in some nasty weather," said Agnar as he took a card from his hand. "Because you're about to meet my Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon!"

Suddenly emerging on the field was a giant storm cloud with a single redeye. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 1000)

"Now attack!" His Typhoon began to make its way towards Snotlout and then richly turned into a tornado. "Whenever my Typhoon attacks every monster is forced to change battle modes. So there goes your defence."

Snotlout's eyes widened as the defence of cards beneath his Ojama were blown away.

"But I need that card!" Yellow cried.

Snotlout held onto the wires to suspending his platform and watched as his Ojama were being pulled into the storm and were instantly destroyed.

Agnar: 350 (Winner!)

Snotlout: 0

The impact was so powerful that Snotlout was blown off the platform and landed in the lake.

"Still think yours so high and mighty?" Agnar asked looking down at him. "Because from here it looks like you can't even get any lower Jorgenson. You're washed-up."

"Huh, hey, Snotlout," said Fishlegs. "Are you all right?"

"What do you think?" Snotlout yelled angrily. "Will someone get me a towel already? Just great, I lost, I'm soaking wet."

Yellow soon appeared above him. "You're still my favourite spoiled rich brat," he said.

Snotlout merely grumbled.

Agnar's Bio Band then glowed and he fell onto his knee. "Whoa," he said feeling dizzy. ' _You can't keep me down, Drago._ '

He then collapsed on the platform.

"Agnar!" Hiccup yelled.

"Help!" Yellow cried. They turned and saw that Snotlout was unconscious and sinking into the lake. "The boss is sinking and I can't swim!"

"He's drowning!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'll save him!" Wartihog yelled jumping into the lake.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Obelisk Blue Dorm everyone had been invited were now unconscious. Fortunately, Drago managed to lower the settings of the _Bio Band_ in time.

"You're lucky all I did was drain your energy, Mr Geckoson," said Drago looking at his monitor. "Of course, it's only a matter of time before I uncover the truth about you. And when I do, you will no longer be a nuisance."

He then heard the sound of alarms and turned to the monitor next to him. "Can't I plot in peace?" he growled. He then saw Axel running towards the lab. "What's this? Seems someone else wants to drop in."

Axel was almost at the lab when the door opened and he made his way inside to find Drago standing there.

"If it isn't Axel Stoneson," said Drago with a smile. "Such an unexpected pleasure."

"Drop the manners," Axel glared. "Fess up! What's really going on here? Students are dropping off left and right and all fingers pointing you!"

"You're out of line, Private," Drago warned. Axel glared at him. "Careful, Axel, you don't want to end up like your father now do you? He was a good soldier too, until he forgot his place." Axel stared at him. "Now then, do we have an understanding, Mr Stoneson?"

"All I understand is that you're going down!" Axel yelled and jumped at him.

However, Drago merely raises mechanical arm forcing Axel to jump back. He has landed on a trap door which opened and he fell through it.

Drago leaned over the trapdoor. "Enjoy your stay, I think you'll be most pleased with the accommodations."

He then closed the trapdoor and made his way back to his lab.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup and the others watched as emergency personnel carried the unconscious students from the Obelisk Blue Dorm to the infirmary. Judging from how many stretches they were pulling out it was like half the school.

"I know school can put you to sleep, but this is ridiculous," said Wartihog.

"Well, it looks like Drago has struck again," said Camicazi.

Also there were the teachers and they too were growing concerned.

"I'm beginning to expect that this is more than just the flu," said Spitelout. "Even my boy has fallen victim to this perhaps you three were right."

"Now you grow concerned," Gobber grumbled.

"Yes, it's about time you admitted that something was wrong," Gothi glared. "But what are we supposed to do now?"

Mildew grew quite concerned when he saw Mason being dragged away. "Mason."

* * *

Gobber, Spitelout and Mildew soon made their way to Stoick's office.

"Stoick, we have a situation," said Gobber as they entered.

However when they entered they found the office was completely empty and that Stoick had left a note.

Gobber took it and read it. "'Due to an unexpected event, I had to leave. Good luck.'"

"You know what this means," said Spitelout. "Now we're in charge."

"Talk about bad timing," said Mildew.


	9. Win Mr Olaf's Duel Part 1

At Duel Academy, the new history teacher, Professor Olaf was conducting his history class with very little success.

"The game of Duel Monsters can trace its origins to what ancient civilisation?" he asked. "Anyone? They also built the pyramids. Anyone? Anyone? The answer is the Egyptians. When did this occur? Can anyone tell me how many years ago? 1000? Anyone? The answer is 5000 and the Pharaoh's name was? Anyone? Anyone? His name was Atem, to save mankind he had to face…" It turned out that his entire classroom was empty. "Anyone? Anyone? Anyone?" He sighed and closed his book. "Please answer this question for homework."

* * *

The reason why his class was empty was because a majority of the students were now in the gym completely unconscious.

"They turned the school gym into an infirmary?" Fishlegs stared. "This is getting out of hand."

"You're not kidding," said Wartihog. "These students are dropping faster than cow pies."

"And Drago is nowhere to be found," Hiccup added. "What are we going to do?"

"No clue, I've contacted the Order of Knights and the standing by that is not much else they can do," said Ragnar.

"We've got to do something for else the entire school was at risk," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile Axel was attempting to free himself by trying to loosen one of the stone bricks in his cell.

"Great, its solid rock," he grunted. He then looked at the security cameras looking down at him. "You can't keep me here, Drago! So if you know what's good for you you let me go before I really get angry? And don't think I don't know you're watching me!"

Drago was indeed watching from his monitor.

"Why would I let you free?" he said to himself. "I have what I need so your services are no longer required."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Agnar was in his room looking at his computer and contacting the submarine offshore of Duel Academy.

"Yep, I made it through my first survival duel, but barely," said Agnar he then groaned in pain. "Don't worry. I'm fine, now let's get to work." He then looked at the computer and saw the schematics of the laboratory. "I see you found the schematics of Drago's hideout."

"Affirmative," said the young woman. "Notice anything strange."

"The basement! It's twenty times the size of the whole rest of the facility, but why?"

"My guess, the card he's hiding is down there somewhere. Oh, and speaking of secrets, get this."

The schematics were then replaced with an image of Axel.

"What?" Agnar stared. "Axel's Stoneson is working for them?"

"It looks that way. I'm trying to confirm, but if it's true we may be too late."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were now in Stoick's office and were just informed of the situation.

"What do you mean my Dad is gone?" Hiccup stared.

"Your father just left without a trace," said Gobber grimly.

"He picked a heck of a time to go AWOL," said Wartihog. "In case you haven't noticed we've got a school full of casualties on our hands."

"Yeah, these survival duels have to stop," said Camicazi.

"Already done," said Gobber. "However, Drago is the only person who can disk able the Bio Bands and he's gone. As long as those Bio Bands are on the students they will keep on sucking power after each and every duel."

"This is a Duel Academy can you imagine what the press will think if we stopped duelling?" Spitelout asked.

"The school's reputation will be ruined," said Mildew.

"That's just great," said Astrid.

"Looks like we need to get rid of these Bio Bands," said Thuggory.

"I suggest that you could try and locate Drago and the rest of us will look after the students," said Gobber.

Gothi then entered the room. "It's Agnar, somehow he just woke up."

Hiccup stared at her. "What?"

* * *

Gothi quickly took the Obelisk Blue Dorm and to Agnar's room. Agnar was lying down in his bed looking completely exhausted.

"Talk about a quick recovery," said Wartihog. "Wish I could say the same for Snotlout."

Snotlout was still an infirmary under intensive care.

"Unlike him it takes a lot to keep me down," said Agnar. He then looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, I figured out what's causing all this." He then held out his Bio Band. "Our Bio Bands."

"I thought so," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but there's more," said Agnar. "I did some research, Drago is not just draining our energy to make us weak. I know this sounds crazy, but according to the evidence I found he's collecting our energy and storing it somewhere."

Camicazi looked at Thuggory. "Hey, Thuggory, that might explain those weird readings you are picking up."

"Well that settles it, soldiers," said Wartihog. "Time to locate the enemy."

"But where do we start looking?" Ragnar asked.

"I can make that easy for you," said Agnar. "A few nights ago, I saw Drago and Stoneson walking around in the woods. I pulled them until they disappeared into some abandoned laboratory."

Hiccup looked up. "We know that place."

"Yeah, the same place I duelled against Viggo," said Ragnar.

"Not the most pleasant of memories," said Heather.

"Why would Drago want to go there?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Simple, who would think to look for him in that place," said Hiccup.

"Good point, Cap," Wartihog nodded.

"You said you saw Axel," said Astrid curiously. "He must be in on it to."

"While they both came from West Academy," said Wartihog reminded. "It wouldn't shock me if they were working together."

"Then let's get moving," said Camicazi. "We've got work to do."

"Let's do this!" they all said in unison.

Agnar merely smiled.

He waited until Hiccup and the others were making their way to the coordinates he gave them before he jumped out of bed. He wasn't as weak as he made out and was actually wearing some sort of ninja outfit.

"That was easy," he said. "Now for the main event."

* * *

Hiccup was leading the others towards the laboratory.

Thuggory looked at Ragnar. "You look worried."

"Well, remember what happened last time," Ragnar reminded.

"Good point, but there's no need to worry. You're in good hands," Thuggory assured.

"Thanks, Thuggory."

"Drago's hideout dead ahead," said Hiccup all of a sudden.

"It is," said Wartihog.

Ahead of them was the abandoned laboratory and didn't look any different from last time they saw it. They started to make their way towards it unaware they had tripped a security light.

* * *

Inside the lab, the monitors lit up with security footage of Hiccup and the others approaching the lab.

"Huh, what's this?" said Drago as he looked at the monitors. "More company."

He chuckled to himself and opened the front door for them. "Enter and please consider yourselves my personal guests." He then turned and looked at the container behind. "Or should I say permanent guests."

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon made their way into the lab and it was still is run down as they remembered it. They had to split up in different directions just to cover the entire complex and they met up in the corridors.

"See anyone?" Hiccup asked.

"Negative!" said Fishlegs.

"Upstairs is clear," said Astrid.

"We've done a full search, this place is deserted," said Wartihog.

"Drago was in special forces, he knows how to conceal his tracks," said Ragnar.

"Or maybe Drago has a new HQ."

"Guys!" Camicazi called.

They rushed over towards and found a seven elevator.

"There's a down button," she said pointing at the controls.

"But on the ground floor," Fishlegs frowned.

"Must be an underground basement," said Wartihog.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "All basement underground."

Thuggory took out his Geiger counter and placed it near the elevator. Immediately the needle was off the charts.

"Hold on, I'm picking up a disturbance," he said.

"Looks like we found our hideout," said Heather.

"There's only one way to find out," said Hiccup. "Let's head down."

"Not so fast, guys," said Camicazi. "We don't even know this elevator is in service."

* * *

It turned out the elevator was in service and they were starting to make their way down deeper into the complex.

"So much for wishful thinking," said Camicazi.

Then the strangest thing happened, as they made their way down they noticed sunlight emerging an entire forest below them.

"Hey, look," Fishlegs pointed.

"How did we get outside again?" Wartihog stared.

"Something tells me one not outside," said Astrid. "This is part of the research facility."

"Looks like they created their own habitat in order to study animals in the wildlife," said Ragnar.

"And no doubt to experiment on them," said Heather distastefully.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Agnar was taking out the security cameras around the complex.

"Be careful where you leave your cameras, Drago," said Agnar. "Someone might accidentally break one." He then used the device he was wearing on his face to see the security leaders in infrared. "Time to dodge them lasers."

Since he could now see the lasers were he was able to avoid tripping any of them and made his way inside without detection.

* * *

"I've never seen a simulated environment this realistic," said Thuggory.

"Focus," said Wartihog.

"Yeah, this is no time to enjoy the view," said Camicazi.

"We can cover more ground if we split up into groups," said Hiccup.

"We'll split into teams of two," said Ragnar. "Astrid, Wartihog, Thuggory and myself in one. Everyone else is with Hiccup."

"Agreed," they all nodded.

With that they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Agnar began fiddling with the wiring in the complex.

"Sorry guys, but I'm going to need to create a little distraction," he said as he began fiddling with some wires.

Immediately the lights were turned off and the virtual environment Hiccup and the others were in went dark. Drago also witnessed the same thing, but is the place was so old he easily dismissed it.

"Not again," he grumbled. "These power outages are becoming a nuisance."

Fortunately he was still able to monitor Hiccup and the others.

Agnar started to make his way through the complex much more easily with the lights and security off-line. Using the schematics he acquired he was able to locate air vent and remove the grate.

"Well, insert dangerous spy music here," he said. He then attached a wire and they chose secure before he jumped down into the air vent. "All right, Drago. Show time."

* * *

Hiccup and his group were still making their way through the habitat unaware that they will be monitored by Drago.

"We've got to be close," said Camicazi.

They started to make their way through the forest when Hiccup was a massive pain in his head and stopped suddenly.

' _Tag you're it!_ ' said a childish voice.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and her group were making their way in the opposite direction and then they heard the cries of a bird.

"Who turned out the sun?" said Wartihog.

"This place is quite old and Drago hasn't exactly been here long," Ragnar reminded.

"He's right, I'm sure it's just a blackout, nothing to worry about," said Astrid.

"Don't move Astrid!" Thuggory yelled.

Astrid came to a sudden stop and Thuggory used a tree branch to branch of a tarantula on her shoulder.

"Great poisonous spiders," Ragnar groaned.

"That's odd," Thuggory frowned as the spider crawled away. "That spiders indigenous to Africa. So what's it doing here? Something doesn't add up."

"We're inside an underground complex in a virtual environment trying to run down a crazy Professor," Ragnar pointed out.

"Point taken," said Thuggory. "However, Drago has chosen his headquarters quite well. There's danger close by."

"What danger?" Astrid asked.

"There's a reason Drago shows a high down here," said Thuggory.

"Why is that?" Wartihog asked.

"Safety. He can keep outsiders away by using all the natural defences."

"Natural defences?" Wartihog stared. Suddenly they heard a rustling sound behind them. "You hear something?"

Then they heard a growling sound.

"Easy, no one gets startled," said Thuggory calmly.

Then emerging out of the bushes with the tiger.

"Maybe it's a friendly tiger," said Astrid hopefully.

"Not likely," said Thuggory.

"Either way, let's not stay to find out," Wartihog panicked.

"Nice kitty," said Astrid calmly.

"Anyone got any catnip?" Ragnar asked.

"Stand back," said Thuggory. "Just leave this fella to me. I fought against some polar bears in my time so one tiger is nothing to me."

Wartihog stared at him. "You fight wild animals?"

Thuggory shrugged. "What can I say the hobby of mine."

"Now that is one weird hobby," said Ragnar.

Thuggory then pulled out his belt buckle and use it as a whip to push the tiger back. "Time to show that oversized kitty how we do things back home."

Thuggory kept on using his belt as a way to push the tiger back and then looked at the others. "Go, run!"

"Ten four!" they said and ran.

The three of them began running through the forest as quickly as they could and then out of nowhere a trap door open just in front of Astrid and she pulled right into it.

"This should be far enough," said Wartihog panting slightly.

"I just hope Thuggory knows what he's doing," said Ragnar as he turned around. "What about you Astrid?"

When he noticed that Astrid was nowhere to be seen and Wartihog noticed it as well.

"Uh, Lieutenant Astrid?" he said with a concerned voice.

"She was just behind us," Ragnar frowned.

"Astrid! Where are you?" Wartihog called.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was standing in a daze when he felt someone placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Surprise," said a drawl voice. Hiccup turned and saw Olaf standing right behind him. "So we need again."

"Professor Olaf?" Hiccup blinked.

"Nice to see that you remember," said Olaf.

"You think I would forget our new Duel History teacher," said Hiccup frowning slightly. "But what are you doing here?"

"How typical, always looking for the answer. Try thinking."

"Uh, it is actually a very good question and how my supposed to know the answer?" Hiccup frowned.

Olaf rolled his eyes. "Never mind, follow me. You won't be disappointed."

Olaf then began to walk away.

"Hold on!" Hiccup cried. "Mind telling me where we going?"

"On an exciting adventure with bone chilling surprises around every corner," said Olaf with very little enthusiasm as there was humanly possible.

"Gee, you make it sound so thrilling," said Hiccup chasing after him.

They started making their way through the forest and Hiccup looked at Olaf.

"So, you taught any interesting history lessons lately?" Hiccup asked trying to make small talk.

"Glad you asked," said Olaf dully. "I led an exhilarating talk on duelling on the post-Paleolithic era and its modern day effect."

"Okay, that sounds interesting" said Hiccup.

"Agreed, but for how can a civilisation that predates the Neolithic Revolution create a pastime as multifaceted as Duel Monsters."

"Something tells me they didn't play for fun," said Hiccup.

"We're here," said Olaf.

Hiccup then noticed a deep gorge with a bridge spanning across at leaning towards a metal door.

"I deduce that you're looking for Professor Drago Bludvist. He's just behind that door," said Olaf.

"Then maybe I can finally get some answers," said Hiccup as he ran across the bridge towards the door.

When he reached the door he tried to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"By now I'm sure you realise it's locked," said Olaf. "Duel and I'll let you in."

Hiccup looked at him. "Duel you? Sorry, but as much as I like duelling, I really don't want to risk my life."

"Come on, Hiccup. Where's your sense of adventure?" Olaf asked revealing that he was wearing a Bio Band.

Hiccup raised at his Bio Band. "Don't you realise that what happens to people that wear these? You've been to the gym?"

"Of course," said Olaf as he untied his time. "I am well aware of the adverse effects of the Bio Band technology." He then removed his jacket. "Let me put this in terms you understand, the students at this institution offering their lives away by neglecting their studies." He then strapped on his Duel Disk.

"So that's why your duel me?" Hiccup frowned.

"That's right, I blame you for the downfall of this school."

Hiccup stared at him. "Hang on, what did I do?"

"On the contrary, it's what you didn't do, Hiccup. Like not showing up for class last year or this year."

"Last year I was suffering from an affliction and there was a tournament going on at the time," Hiccup reminded. "And I was given a sick card to miss last week's class."

"Typical, creating excuses for your own shortcomings," said Olaf shaking his head. "You're nothing but a negative influence and it ends here."

Hiccup looked at the door and realise that he had no choice but to duel. The two of them then inserted their decks in their duel disk and activated them.

"Let's duel!" said Hiccup.

Hiccup: 4000

Olaf: 4000

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid regained consciousness and found herself trapped in some kind of stone chamber.

Heather and the others finally noticed that Hiccup was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Hiccup?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Wasn't he right behind us?" said Camicazi.

"He was, but it's not like him to go off on his own without it telling us," Heather frowned.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called. "Where are you?"

"Hiccup!" Heather and Camicazi called.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Olaf were just beginning their duel.

"Let the excitement begin," said Olaf as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I play Scab Scarknight."

Suddenly emerging on the field was a creature with very badly damaged and had a dark aura surrounding him. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

Hiccup frowned. ' _Zero attack points? I've got a bad feeling about this._ '

"I play a facedown and end my turn," said Olaf as he placed a card facedown on the field. "Let's see what you've got, but I'm willing to bear that you don't have much."

' _Boy, even his trash talking is boring_. _I still have no idea what he's attempting to accomplish with this duel,_ ' said Hiccup to himself. "It's my move."

Hiccup then drew, he didn't like his hand is it only contained monsters plus he had no idea what Scab Scarknight was capable of. He didn't like it but the only way to know what he was up against was to attack.

"I'll start by summoning my Dragon Knight Barf!" Hiccup yelled.

Soon appearing on the field was Hiccup mischievous looking knight. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

"And thanks to his special ability I can get my Dragon Knight Belch for my deck and placed him in my hand," said Hiccup as he looked through his deck and added Belch. "Now Barf, teacher Mr Personality a lesson!"

Barf then charged towards Scarknight and slammed his spear into him.

Hiccup: 4000

Olaf: 2800

Unfortunately, Scarknight was still standing.

"I knew that thing had some kind of special ability," said Hiccup not noticing the pieces of broken armour were attaching themselves to Barf.

"How observant of you, my monster indeed cannot be destroyed," said Olaf. "As for your monster, thanks to my Scarknight's special ability he's mine now!"

Then suddenly the dark aura surrounding Scarknight extended and wrapped itself around Barf. Then too Hiccup's horror he saw Barf being dragged over towards Olaf's field.

"Hey, give him back!" Hiccup yelled.

"He has been placed under a spell, not unlike the ones cast in ancient Egypt five millennia ago," said Olaf in a boring voice.

"And he wonders why no one shows up for class?" Hiccup mumbled to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was trying to escape from her cell, but there was no way out and that's when she noticed the entire cell was beginning to fill with water.

"Anyone at there?" Astrid called. "Wartihog! Ragnar! Thuggory!"

She looked down and saw the water level was rising.

"Oh great," she groaned and then saw water gushing out. "Just my luck, the one time I forget to pack my bikini."

* * *

Meanwhile Olaf was beginning his turn.

"All right, class, be seated," he said as he drew. "Now then I summoned Demand Man in attack mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was an armoured man with a tail whose face was completely covered in a visor. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 0)

"Now attack Hiccup directly!" he ordered.

Demand Man then jumped into the air and slammed his fist into Hiccup.

Hiccup: 3200

Olaf: 2800

"Now for the fun part," said Olaf. "Barf, attack your former master!"

Barf then charged towards him and slammed his spear right into Hiccup and he roared in pain.

Hiccup: 2000

Olaf: 2800

"Exciting enough for you? I hope so," said Olaf as he placed a card facedown on the field.

"You want exciting watch this?" Hiccup yelled as he drew. ' _I can't attack his Scarknight with another monster or else it will be joining his site with Barf. One more round the direct attacks will finish me_.'

He then grabbed a card in his hand. 'I play Ventus and I'm putting her in defence," he said.

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's wind Dragon Spirit in a defensive position. (ATK: 700/ DEF: 500)

"And now her special ability activates, Healing Wind!" Hiccup commanded. Ventus then flew up into the air and began to create a healing wind. "So for every card in your hand I get 500 life points back."

Olaf just smiled and then too Hiccup's surprise there was no healing wind.

"What happened?" Hiccup stared.

"Sorry, Scarknight's special ability negates the effect of your Ventus," said Olaf dully. "Maybe if you bothered to show up instead of playing hooky you would have known that."

"Just go," said Hiccup.

"I will, but first I have to do this," said Olaf.

Then suddenly Demand Man fired several clause straight at Ventus and forced her into an attack position.

"Not good," said Hiccup.

"Due to his special effect, Demand Man switched your Ventus into attack mode as he is not the only one with a special effect," said Olaf. Scarknight's eyes then began to glow. "Activate Scab Curse. Now your Ventus has no choice but to engage in battle with my Scab Scarknight."

"Just how many special effects as this also have?" Hiccup stared.

He then watched as Ventus formed of a pure wind and charge straight towards Scarknight and slammed the blade into him.

Hiccup: 2000

Olaf: 2100

Then the pieces on the broken armour attached themselves to Ventus.

"Now Ventus is mind the command," said Olaf as Scarknight's black aura covered her and joined his field.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," said Hiccup placing a card on the field.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be betrayed by everyone of your monsters?" said Olaf. "Not unlike the king of the end of the dynastic period, right?"

"Enough of the ancient references," said Hiccup. "I'd rather live in the present than in the past."

"Ignorance and power are deadly combination and you possess both," said Olaf. "For now, but before long your power will belong to Drago."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You're in cahoots with Drago?"


	10. Win Mr Olaf's Duel Part 2

Hiccup: 2000

Olaf: 2100

The battle between Hiccup and Olaf was not going Hiccup's way. He had no monsters and Olaf had a monster that could take other monsters when attacked.

"When I'm through with you what energy you have left will go to Drago," said Olaf.

"Look, I know you don't like me, but why are you siding with a maniac like Drago?" Hiccup demanded.

"Drago changed my life, I owe him everything," said Olaf. "He woke me up to the truth."

* * *

After a long day of teaching, Olaf made his way to the staff room. His entire classroom had been empty and so was the one after that.

"Can't stand them, can you, Olaf," said Drago's voice. Olaf turned and saw Drago standing behind him. "The do nothings that pollute this Academy and tarnish your very name and after all the sacrifices you may. Duelling has been your passion since childhood, you dreamt a career as a professional duellists, but as for your parents they had other ideas as teachers themselves they saw you in an academic role.

"So as not to disappoint them you enrolled in a top university where you spend your days obsessively studying. By night, you attempted to duel professionally, but exhausted from your studies this proved to be impossible. You are set and overworked and that your duelling career met an untimely end. Therefore you decided to do the next best thing and here you are. A history professor with a love of duelling, if you can be duellist perhaps your students could, but that's never going to happen."

"Why not?" Olaf asked.

"It's simple, the pupils of this school have given up," said Drago turning to the window. "They rather daydream then expand their minuscule minds and you know as well as I do who's to blame for this certain student apathy and it's time he paid."

Olaf joined him at the window and saw that he was looking down at Hiccup and his friends who were busy laughing with one another.

* * *

Olaf returned the present and looked up at Hiccup.

"Before we continue I'd like to pose a question," he said.

"And what question would that be?" Hiccup asked.

"If you could have dinner with any pharaoh, who would it be?" Olaf asked.

"Now that's a question I'm not usually asked," Hiccup blinked. "The truth is I'm not really sure which one I would want after all it's hard to judge someone when they lived 50,000 years ago."

"Typical, dodging the question with clever comments," Olaf sighed. "You're a fool, a clod, you've got the brain of a Paleolithic Cro-Magnon."

"Seriously you're relating me to a caveman?" Hiccup stared.

"Hiccup, you mock everything I value, last year you missed half the semester after losing one duel," Olaf glared. "You're a disgrace to educational institution!"

"Hey, I take classes very seriously," said Hiccup strongly.

"You're wrong!" Olaf glared. "Even despite missing so many classes you're still the top duellist in the school. This has led others other students to follow your lead. Thanks to you everyone thinks they can miss classes and still succeed.

"Unfortunately, not everyone possessed natural abilities you possess, but there was one student who never betrayed me, Astrid Hofferson. How she became your girlfriend boggles the mind, unlike the rest of you she listened to what I had to say, but it was only a matter of time before she joined the crowd. If you were some second rate has been none of this would matter, but think you defeated the three Sacred Beasts, then you distinguished the Light of Destruction. Don't you see, students look at you and say, 'Hiccup, is the best there is. If he can succeed without going to class so can I.'"

"Look, I never meant to miss any class and I certainly didn't want become an example," said Hiccup strongly.

"If you actually paid attention you'd see how much power you had, but am afraid now it's too late," said Olaf. "Hiccup, you're a weak block of limestone in the great Pyramid of our institution."

"Can we just carry on duelling," said Hiccup.

"You're a problem and if you're not eliminated soon you'll bring down the entire school," said Olaf. "Luckily, Drago noticed that and hired me to fix it."

He then drew. "Now it's time, since your field is empty I win! Barf attack your former master directly!"

Barf jumped into the air and tossed his spear directly at Hiccup.

"Not this time," said Hiccup pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my trap, Negate Attack!"

He revealed his facedown, build itself and created a vortex that not Barf's sphere of course.

"Not only does this trap negate your attack, but also end your Battle Phase," said Hiccup.

"Perhaps, but every predicament has more than one viable solution," said Olaf and revealed a spell card in his hand. "Like this, I activate my Scab Blast spell card. Now every one of your monsters that join my side you lose 200 life points, since I have two that means you lose 400 life points."

Barf and Ventus jumped into the air and least a dark aura that struck Hiccup.

Hiccup: 1600

Olaf: 2100

"And with that I end my turn."

"Then it's my move," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and saw that he had drawn Polymerization. "I play my Dragon Knight Scaldy."

Then suddenly emerging on the field was Hiccup water-based knight. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

"And since there are no other cards on my field, Scaldy's special ability activates allowing me to draw two more cards." He drew his two cards are then placed one of them facedown. "One of them I'm playing facedown and next and activate my Polymerization in order to abuse Scaldy with Belch in order to form Dragon Knight Marine!"

Belch soon appeared on the field and entered into a vortex along with Scaldy. The two of them then fused together until a dragon arrived wearing the green dragon like armour appeared on the field holding a large anchor in his hand which was attached to a chain which wrapped around his arms. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 700)

"I may not be able to attack your Scarknight, but I can go around it," said Hiccup. "You see Marine is able to attack your life points directly, but in exchange he is the only monster I can attack this turn. Now go!"

Mariner then tossed his anchor and it headed straight towards Olaf and struck him.

Hiccup: 1600

Olaf: 700

* * *

Astrid was still trapped and the water was coming in much fast. The water had reached her waist and was his rising.

"I should have known I was getting in over my head," said Astrid slightly panicking now.

Unbeknownst to her Drago was watching Oprah security camera.

"You don't know the half of it," he said with a smile.

He then turned his attention back to the duel between Hiccup and Olaf.

* * *

"Like Bandit King Bakura said to King Atem in the city of Kul Elna 'Your reign is over,'" said Olaf.

"Last time I checked he lost to King Atem and he was attempting to destroy the entire world," Hiccup reminded.

"Again you evade the topic," said Olaf slightly disappointed.

"What?" Hiccup stared.

"Your mind is like a pre-dynastic tomb."

"In Nose, please."

"Of course, there are some things in this world you'll never understand."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I could say about you."

"How can you compare my intellect to yours?" said Olaf shaking his head. "Well, the answer is you can't because mine is in a different league."

"Did it ever occur to you that the reason no one showed up to your lectures is because they were boring?" Hiccup asked. "Here's a lesson for you, everyone's got different strengths."

"Wrong again, you can master anything in this world, Hiccup. It just takes practice and dedication," said Olaf.

Hiccup then raised an eyebrow. "If that's the case why did you fail the pros?"

"That was not my fault!" Olaf roared. "The reason I never affected my duelling skills was because I never had time to practice. I was too busy earning my degree so I could teach ungrateful brats like you."

"Now look is making excuses," Hiccup smirked. "You spat at me because I made excuses for not attending lessons and now you're doing the same? You're nothing more than a hypocrite!"

Olaf growled in anger at him.

Then they heard laughter and saw a holographic image of Drago looking down at them.

"Pardon the interruption," he said.

"Drago?" Hiccup stared.

"Yes, in the flesh. Well, actually the hologram to be technically accurate," said Drago. "Thought you could use a little inspiration."

Then suddenly he produced a holographic image of Astrid with water up to her neck.

"Astrid!" Hiccup cried. He glared knowing that Drago was watching. "Let her go!"

"That power lies with you, Hiccup," said Drago. "All you have to do is lose. You see every time Professor Olaf loses life points the water level rises accordingly. At zero, she goes under."

"Leave her out of this!" Hiccup demanded angrily. "Astrid has nothing to do with this."

"Hiccup is right, Drago," said Olaf. "I can't condone this game."

"Can't you?" Drago asked looking down at Olaf. "Think, Olaf. Haven't you forgotten how she betrayed you."

He then produced a hologram of Astrid making a way to the campus and they watched as the twins made their way towards her.

"Hey, Astrid! Want to cut class and go to the mall with us?" Ruffnut called.

"Please, Little Miss Perfect blow off a class?" said Tuffnut folding his arms.

"Yeah," Ruffnut nodded.

"Actually…" said Astrid and the twins and stared at her. "I'm glad you asked, it sounds like fun. Besides, Professor Olaf is kind of dull."

Olaf's eyes widened when he heard this. "How could you?" The image then turned back to Astrid with water up to her neck. "You are supposed to be different! Now my last hope to make a difference at this Academy is gone!"

Hiccup on the other hand could tell that the hologram was a fake, because Astrid would have gone anywhere without Heather.

"Olaf, wait…!" Hiccup yelled trying to knock some sense into him.

"Enough waiting, on with the duel," said Olaf.

' _He doesn't realise that he's been used and I doubt I could convince him_ ,' said Hiccup to himself. ' _If I lose then Drago get all of my energy, but if I win I lose Astrid_.' Hiccup was really stuck in a hard place he could see a way out of it.

* * *

Drago smiled upon seeing his expression and knew what Hiccup was thinking.

' _That's right, Hiccup_ ,' he said to himself. ' _Give in to your anger, the more vindictive you become the more energy you expel_.'

* * *

Olaf then reached for his deck, but then stopped. "It's time to expect the unexpected," he said. "To start with I'm not going to draw. When Scab Blast is in the graveyard I can add it to my hand in lieu of drawing from my deck of course."

Then retrieved his Scab Blast card from his graveyard and then looked up at Hiccup. "Have you forgotten what it does? Here's a reminder!"

Hiccup watched as Barf and Ventus flew up into the air and unleashed a powerful dark aura on top of him.

Hiccup: 1200

Olaf: 700

"All right, class lesson two," said Olaf as he held out a spell card. "My Gift of the Martyr spell. By sending one monster to the grave and in turn all of that monsters attack points transferred to the monster I'm choosing. So I sacrifice Dragon Spirit Ventus and give her power to Barf."

Ventus then shattered into pixels and the remains of Scarknight's armour attach themselves to Barf. (ATK: 1200-1900)

"And now he attacks, take down his Marine!" Olaf commanded.

Barf then charged at Marine and slammed his spear right into him destroying him instantly.

Hiccup: 700

Olaf: 700

* * *

Meanwhile Camicazi led the others back to the elevator, but there was no sign of Hiccup or Astrid's team.

"It's been over hour," said Fishlegs looking extremely worried. "Where is everyone?"

"I've got no clue," said Heather also looking concerned.

Camicazi made her way to the elevator and press down on the button, but it didn't work.

"Guys, we've got a problem," she said.

"Haven't we got enough?" Heather groaned.

"The power has been cut," said Camicazi.

"The power?" Fishlegs gasped. "As and our only ticket back home."

"Looks like we're on our own," said Camicazi. "So would you say we are like heroes and do something heroic?"

Fishlegs and Heather nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and activated his facedown card, the Dragon Knight Horn.

"Since you destroyed one of my monsters I can activate this facedown card," said Hiccup. "Now I'm able to summon a Dragon Knight up to level four to take its place. Say hello to Dragon Knight Neo Toothless!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a teenager version of Toothless. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1400)

"But just wait, there's a whole lot more where that came from," said Hiccup as he drew. He then grabbed a card in his hand. "I activate Dragon of the Wind! Thanks to this card since I have a Wind Attribute Dragon on the field I can now switch your Scarknight from offence to defence." Neo Toothless then unleashed a powerful wind upon Scarknight. "Your Scab Scarknight maybe powerful, but he's only powerful so long as he's in attack mode."

Then Scarknight took on a defensive position and the dark aura around him vanished.

"Impressive, Mr Haddock," said Olaf looking impressed. "You discovered a way not only to destroy my monster, but also found a way to not destroy my life." He then looked up at Astrid. "Which means your girlfriend is safe."

"Neo Toothless attack Scarknight!" Hiccup commanded.

Neo Toothless places hands together and pull the plasma blast and then tossed it straight at Scarknight.

"Surprise, I've got a track," said Olaf revealing one of his facedown cards. "Victim Barrier."

Suddenly Scarknight suddenly vanished and was replaced with Barf.

"Oh no!" Hiccup gasped.

"When one of your monsters is attacking, this card changes the target," Olaf explained.

Barf then exploded and the impact struck Olaf.

Hiccup: 700

Olaf: 200

"Why would you do that?" Hiccup asked confused.

He then looked up and saw that the water was rushing in and now at was almost completely submerged.

"This isn't funny, Drago!" Astrid yelled trying to keep herself afloat. "Let me out of here!"

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled.

"Eyes on me," said Olaf. "Since you destroyed Barf a Scab Counter is placed upon Neo Toothless meaning I gained control over him."

Suddenly more chance of Scarknight's armour landed themselves on Neo Toothless and seconds later a dark aura consumed him dragging him over to Olaf's side the field.

"Not again," Hiccup moaned. "Can't you use a different tactic just this once? I'll place this card facedown and end my turn."

Hiccup placed a card facedown on the field.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar and Wartihog had managed to meet up with Thuggory and explained in the situation. Now the three of them were searching for Astrid, but there was no sign of her.

"Astrid!" Wartihog called.

"Are you out there?" Thuggory yelled.

"Shout if you can hear us!" Ragnar yelled. There was no answer, but then Ragnar sense something close by. "Guys, I think I sense something this way."

Wartihog looked at Thuggory. "Do you think he's losing it?"

"It's not like we have any better ideas," said Thuggory.

They followed Ragnar through the bushes and found him bending over something.

"You found something?" Thuggory asked.

"I think there's something here," said Ragnar.

"Maybe there's something underground?" Wartihog suggested putting his ear to the ground. "All I hear is water."

"Must be underground rivers under this complex," said Thuggory. He then looked at Ragnar. "Perhaps that is what you sensed, but there are more important things to do."

"More important than rescuing me!" Astrid's voice yelled.

"That sounds like Astrid," Wartihog gasped.

The three of them gasped and looked down and saw some kind of trapdoor. They tried budging the doors, but they were stuck firm and fast.

"That water must have a source," said Thuggory.

"Like that one we saw," said Wartihog.

"We better hurry," said Ragnar as he places into the ground. "Because it sounded as if what is rushing in and something tells me Astrid doesn't have much time left."

Without a second thought they rushed towards the waterfall they saw earlier.

"Now what?" Warthihog asked.

"Hold this and sit tight," said Thuggory handing Ragnar his duel disk.

He then dived in to the lake and found a passageway. He quickly swam as quickly as he could down it and holding his breath the best he could.

* * *

Hiccup and Olaf were still clashing and Hiccup was becoming frantic as he saw Astrid nearly submerged.

"Someone help me! Please, help me!" she screamed.

"Sorry, but I'd rather rescue my Scab Blast spell card," said Olaf as he retrieved his spell card from his grave. "And then I switch my Scarknight to attack mode." Scarknight then stood up into an attack position. "And now my new Neo Toothless attack Hiccup directly!"

Neo Toothless jumped into the air and began to form a plasam blast.

"Not so fast, I activate Dragon Knight Reinforcements!" Hiccup yelled revealing his facedown card. "Now I draw the top card from my deck and if it's a monster I can summon it to the field, but if it's anything else I take 500 points of damage." Hiccup then drew from his deck and smiled at the card he drew. "And it turns out I did drew a monster, my Dragon Knight Toothless!"

Then the original Toothless appeared on the field placing himself between Hiccup and Neo Toothless.

"I suppose you think your life points are safe," said Olaf as Neo Toothless dispelled the plasma blast in his hands. "Unfortunately, you're wrong. I activate my Scab Blast."

Suddenly a dark aura launched itself from Neo Toothless and struck Hiccup.

Hiccup: 500

Olaf: 200

Hiccup then looked up at Astrid. ' _I can still win, but that means I lose Astrid_.'

Then Hiccup noticed bubbles were merging from the surface and wondered where they came from.

* * *

A few seconds later, Thuggory managed to break through the stone wall of Astrid cell. Astrid immediately sunk ahead beneath the water and saw Thuggory. He quickly swam up to the surface and took a deep breath.

"Let's go," he said.

Ragnar and Wartihog were still waiting at the waterfall looking around frantically for any sign of either Astrid or Thuggory. Then they saw the two of them breaking the surface taking deep breaths.

"What a relief," said Ragnar.

"You did it!" Wartihog cheered.

"And just in time," said Astrid looking at Thuggory. "Thanks, Thuggory."

Drago was less than pleased with the rescue. "I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids," he grumbled.

* * *

"They saved her," said Hiccup feeling as if the weight of the world was off his shoulders. "Now I can go all out." He then drew from his deck. "Okay, bud, let's finish this. Attack Scab Scarknight."

Toothless then launched into the air positioning themselves above Scarknight.

"I play trap," said Olaf revealing his last facedown card. "Go, Scab Scream! Since Toothless has over 2000 attack points instantly destroyed and I don't take any damage. However, then I must send my Scarknight to the graveyard."

Scarknight then showed his armour and there was a bright light. The broken armour and the dark aura that surrounded him then collided into Toothless destroying him. Through the smoke Hiccup saw that the remains of Scarknight were changing.

"What's that?" he stared.

Replacing Scarknight with a one-out looking warrior with cracks in his armour and covered in scars. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Hang on, where did that guy come from?" Hiccup asked.

"Are we confused again, Hiccup?" Olaf asked in a mocking tone. "A little history lesson should clear things up. In the not so distant past Scar-Knight was an impenetrable hero. Much like legendary Hercules from Greek mythology. This powerful warrior brought me countless victories, but like me Scar-Knight was pushed too hard.

"Soon I lost everything my fans, my confidence and as you probably could tell my enthusiasm. It was then that Scar-Knight transformed into a bitter hardened version of his former self and neither of us were the same again. We both gave up so much for our love of duelling, but in the end I'm afraid it just wasn't enough."

"So you gave up," said Hiccup shaking his head. "And you accuse me of not reaching my full potential when you yourself fail to achieve just that. Drago saw this and lied to you so that you could stop me, he doesn't care about the Academy."

"That's a lie!" Olaf roared.

"Then you leave me no choice," said Hiccup. "I summon Dragon Spirit Dawn in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's light spirit dragon spirit, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 900)

"Then I'll place this card facedown and end my turn," said Hiccup placing a card facedown on the field.

"Time for your final less," said Olaf as he drew. "Self-sacrifice! And it's all about giving up a part of yourself in order to survive. Something I know all too well and so does my Scar-Knight which is why he's going to self-destruct and when he does take out every monster on the field and inflict both players with 500 point of damage each one."

Hiccup grimaced.

Scar-Knight then exploded and his dark aura covered the entire field taking out both Neo Toothless and Demand Man. Hiccup then saw the dark aura beginning to cover Dawn.

"Activate trap," said Hiccup quickly.

Then there was a huge explosion so powerful that all the cards in Olaf's deck scattered. The explosion also alerted Camicazi and the others.

"What's that?" Fishlegs asked.

"A huge explosion," said Heather.

"Let's see what caused it," said Camicazi and they ran towards it.

Olaf looked up as the smoke around Hiccup's appeal dispelled. However, he saw that somehow Dawn had shielded Hiccup with her body and then he noticed that Hiccup facedown card revealed itself to be a trap card. It showed a picture of Dragon Spirit Aqua shielding a duellist with her body.

"So you predicted my moves," said Olaf. "You played Spirit Veil so you win. But as Aknamkanon once said to King Atem, he who sits on high has the furthest of fall."

Hiccup: 500 (Winner!)

Olaf: 0

He then looked down and saw Scar-Knight's card laying down on the bridge. "Scar-Knight," he said reaching out towards it.

However, the Bio Bands then activated just as he picked the card up.

"Professor!" Hiccup yelled.

He then watched as Olaf from exhaustion and fell into the ravine.

"No!" Hiccup yelled and then felt his energy beam drained out of his Bio Band. "What's the deal."

He then collapsed from exhaustion.

' _Hiccup, I've missed you so much, but soon you will be all mine again,'_ said a voice.

* * *

Dragon Knight Marine

ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1000

Level 5

WATER

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Dragon Knight Scauly + any Dragon Knight

This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by Fusion card is treated as a Dragon-type while faceup on the field or in the Graveyard. During your Main Phase 1, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Other monsters cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.

Spirit Shield

Trap Card

Activate only if you have a Dragon Spirit monster on your side of the field. Until the end of this turn you take no effect damage.

Card image: Dragon Spirit Aqua shielding a duellist with her body


	11. The Hunt Begins Part 1

After Thuggory rescued Astrid then placed beside a tree to rest and she explained what happened.

"Falling down a 30 foot drop, nearly drowning?" Thuggory blinked. "You've been through quite the ordeal."

"Just another typical day around here," Astrid shrugged.

Thuggory chuckled. "Good point."

"Our lives aren't that strange," said Thuggory.

However just as he said that Ragnar had a fit much to their surprise.

"Hey, looks like he's having another trauma," said Thuggory.

"Excuse me?" Astrid blinked.

"Somehow this weird energy is messing with Ragnar, to explain it," said Wartihog.

Ragnar then slammed both his hands into his face and collapsed.

"Okay, that was weird even for this place," said Astrid.

"I felt the strange vibes again," said Ragnar pulling himself up.

"But it looks like you thrown them off, go doing," said Thuggory.

"Let's just hope we don't have a repeaters like last time," said Wartihog.

Ragnar then looked up. "This could mean that Hiccup is in trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile unbeknownst to anyone, Agnar was making his way through the vents.

"The energy concentration is rising," he said looking at the information coming from his eyepiece. "I must be close. Moving in."

He then continued to move.

At the same time Axel was trying to free himself.

"All right, Stoneson, time to start thinking like a soldier and fast," he said. He then started to search the walls. "I got myself into this hole now it's time to find a way out. And when I do I'm coming after you Drago."

Drago was monitoring everything from his lab.

"Excellent, thanks to Hiccup's duel with Professor Olaf I almost have all the energy I need," he said with a smile. "Don't worry brother, I'm coming."

* * *

Meanwhile the students were coming into the firmly thick and fast and it was far too much for Gothi. Gobber was busy trying to contact Stoick, Mildew trying to find Drago leaving Spitelout to help Gothi in the infirmary.

"The nurse will see everyone in due time! There's no need to panic!" Spitelout yelled.

Gothi looked at a Ra Yellow. "All right, be sure to get some rest and duelling is off-limits." She then looked at the students. "What I mean is try not do anything too strenuous."

"Yes, ma'am," the student knowledge and left the infirmary.

Gothi then looked at Spitelout. "Spitelout, this is a nurse's office not a hospital! I don't have room for this!"

"They complain to Gobber he's the Chancellor," said Spitelout.

"He's already contacted the mainland to send extra aid and busy trying to calming down stressed parents," Gothi reminded.

"I don't know what you're complaining about is not like they're not any danger their only tired," Spitelout reminded.

Gothi then got to her feet. "How long is it going to take for you to realise that we got a problem on our hands? Look around, our students can barely stand up and it's our fault! We authorised Drago's Survival Duels and because of his Bio Bands there's an epidemic of chronic fatigue syndrome!"

"What?" Spitelout blinked.

"She's saying that if we don't do something this damage can become permanent," said Mildew's voice.

They turned and saw both Gobber and Mildew entering the infirmary.

Gobber then turned to Gothi. "Gothi, the patient you haven't seen too can go to the Obelisk Blue Dorm, there's more than enough room for you to check them. I've also managed to contact the mainland and the sending additional aid. In the meantime the rest of us will man the fort."

"Finally a plan," said Gothi looking relieved. She then made her way to the students. "Can I have your attention! If you haven't been examined yet please follow me to the Obelisk Blue Dorm!"

"That's your plan? Turning my dorm into a hospital?" Spitelout grumbled.

"They weren't my orders," said Gobber. "I managed to regain contact with Stoick and he was the one that recommended. However, he was the keeper's involvement a secret so not a word."

"In the meantime we got work to do," said Mildew. "The first step is to track down Drago, he started this whole mess. Unfortunately, for that we need an update from Hiccup and the others which is impossible."

"What's the problem?" Spitelout asked as Mildew brought out his PDA.

"There's no reception," he said gesturing to the static on his PDA. "It seems as if their communications have been jammed."

"No doubt by Drago," said Gobber.

"This is terrible," said Spitelout.

"Yeah, there's a good chance that Drago is on us," Mildew agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was having the same dream he had at the start of the semester, he was in a deep dark fall and he felt a dark presence surrounding him.

"Hiccup, why don't you play with me anymore?" the voice asked. "We used to be best friends."

"We did?" Hiccup blinked.

"You may have forgotten me…" Suddenly a large eye appeared in front of him. "But I could never forget you."

"Midgard to Hiccup," said a voice. Hiccup opened his eyes and then saw Camicazi looking at him. "Rise and shine, there's no sleeping on the job."

Hiccup straighten up all of a sudden. "Wait, what happened?" he asked looking confused.

"Well, you were duel our history teacher, Professor Olaf, and after you one you passed out," Camicazi explained.

"Where's Fishlegs and Heather?" Hiccup asked noticing their absence.

"They went off to find help, you were in a bad way," said Camicazi.

"Sounds good," said Hiccup. He then noticed the door from earlier was wide open now. "Drago's beyond those doors and it seems you use any method to stop us. He nearly got been killed just to get to me."

"Sounds like a tough duel to me," said Camicazi looking troubled.

"I think it was so that I would find even harder and unleash more energy, before what reason I have no idea," Hiccup frowned. He then stood up. "We need to end it now."

He then winced and Camicazi quickly pulled him back down.

"Hiccup, you can't do anything in your condition," she said. "Right now you need to rest and don't worry if it comes down to it, I'll face Drago by myself."

"Thanks," said Hiccup gratefully. "However, it's me that Drago wants. I have this habit of attracting maniacal villains."

Then suddenly they heard the sound of an engine beyond the doors.

"Did you hear that?" Camicazi asked.

"Sounds like an engine," said Hiccup.

"Someone is out there," said Camicazi folding her arms.

Hiccup looked at her. "You think it's Drago?"

She shook her head. "It's someone else."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You know who it is?"

She nodded. "It's someone I've been looking for a long time. Someone is stalking and it's a duellist I met years ago."

* * *

Years ago, Camicazi was making her way down the streets of the town when she saw the spirit of Jerry Bean Man floating around.

"A duel monster spirit?" she blinked. "You are right there little guy."

However, he floated away and she immediately ran after him. She soon found herself in an alley and then saw a kid lying on the ground with his deck scattered around.

Hiccup looked at her. "A kid?"

She nodded. "Yep."

Camicazi immediately rushed over towards the kid and began to shake him.

"You all right?" she asked. "Wake up, pal."

The kid woke up and looked at her. "That guy took my best card. He won the duel and just grabbed it and ran. The weird thing is it's not even that powerful, but my Dad gave it to me and it always brought me luck."

"Well, who is this thief?" Camicazi asked.

"His name is Viggo." The kid then looked up at her. "Can you help me find him so I can get my card back?"

"Don't worry about a thing," Camicazi assured. "Your debt will be back to normal in a jiffy."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. After all I know what it's like to have a close bond with your cards so wherever this guy is, I'll find him and when I do I promise you this, his trapping days will be over."

The kid then nodded at her gratefully and she nodded back.

* * *

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Viggo?"

"You know him?" Camicazi looked at him.

"Sure do, he was a Shadow Rider challenged Ragnar to a duel using shock collars," Hiccup explained. "It was actually in this facility here. After that one he disappeared and been seen since."

"Same here, I was never able to find the guy," said Camicazi sadly. "I came close a few times, but Viggo caught on pretty quickly. I was, however, was able to take down his brother Ryker but after that I heard nothing from the guy."

"If he's here that would explain how Drago knew about this place," said Hiccup.

They then heard a chuckle and the sound of an engine.

"I know that laugh," said Hiccup.

"So do I," said Camicazi.

She then rushed to the door and almost instantly Leo and Taurus appeared. Standing in front of them next to a motorbike was none other than Viggo himself.

"Let's take this guy down," said Leo.

"I was hoping you would say that," said Taurus.

Then before anyone could stop him he charged.

"Wait!" Camicazi yelled.

Too late, and which headed straight towards him.

"Look out!" Leo yelled and shoved Taurus out of the way and took the whip for him.

He then roared as he was struck with electricity.

"Leo!" Camicazi yelled.

Hiccup leaned over the doorway still completely exhausted. "Is it him?"

"The one and only," said Camicazi.

Then suddenly a capsule landed out of nowhere and trapped Leo inside.

"No!" Camicazi cried.

"Since could he trap spirits?" Hiccup stared.

Viggo smirked at them. "It has been a long time, Hiccup. I'll be getting to your cards later, but ladies first."

He then put on the gas and drove away taking the captured Leo along with him.

"Taurus, come back," Camicazi ordered and Taurus vanished. She then looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, stay here. He's mine."

She then ran off.

"Wait!" Hiccup called. He tried to follow her, but he was completely exhausted and fell down. "Camicazi!"

Camicazi kept on running through the corridor in front of them and deep into the lab.

"Wait, be careful…" Hiccup then collapsed.

* * *

Camicazi kept on running down the corridor until she found herself in some sort of storage facility. Inside were similar pods to the one that Viggo had captured Leo on the ceiling and she saw the man himself.

"No more games, Viggo!" Camicazi yelled.

"I'm afraid the games are just beginning my dear," said Viggo as he removed his helmet.

"Stealing monsters, you call that a game?" Camicazi glared.

"No, I call it business. You'd be surprised how much Duel Monster spirit energy cells on the black market," Viggo smirked. "But I am nothing if not a gentleman, so I'll give you a chance for you to retrieve your friend, but only if you beat me."

Then suddenly the capsule trapping Leo launched into the air and attached itself to the ceiling.

"Give him back, Viggo!" Camicazi yelled angrily. She then looked up at Leo. "Don't worry, pal. I'll get you out there lickety-split." She then turned to Viggo. "Fine Viggo, if it's a duel you're looking for and that what you're getting."

"A wise decision," Viggo smiled. "If you win your spirit returns to you, but if I win all your Celestial Knight belonged to me."

"This deal sounds very one-sided," Camicazi glared.

Viggo merely smirked. "You're in no position to bargain my dear."

Camicazi knew that Viggo made sure that he was in a position of power and that she had no chose.

"You're on," she said inserted her deck in her duel disk. "Losing isn't really my thing."

"That makes two of us," said Viggo inserting his in his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" they said activating their duel disks and drew their five cards.

Viggo: 4000

Camicazi: 4000

"I'll start things off with this," said Viggo as he drew. He then held at the card he drew. "I summon Lure Phantom in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a ghostlike creature, who appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And then three facedown cards," said Viggo inserting three cards on the field. "Now it's your move."

"Don't mind if I do," said Camicazi as she drew. She placed the card he drew into her hand and then grabbed another. "I summon Celestial Knight Sagittarius!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was her centaur. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"And he's not horsing around, usually by lowering his attack by 1000 he is able to attack you directly," she said.

Sagittarius placed an arrow in his bow. (ATK: 1600-600)

He then launched the arrow directly at Viggo.

"Not so fast," Viggo smirked. "My card also has a special effect too, if I send Phantom back to me hand then so does yours."

Then Phantom launched its mechanical arm and grabbed Sagittarius' arrow and then swung his fist directly at Sagittarius any was sent back with towards Camicazi.

"How's that for horsing around?" Viggo asked as Phantom returned to his hand.

"I've got you," said Camicazi explain her arms out to catch Sagittarius.

"Sorry, my dear, but I didn't get into business by being nice," said Viggo revealing his facedown card to be a trap card.

Suddenly a net launched out of the trap card and headed straight towards Sagittarius.

"Watch out!" she yelled.

Too late the net and circled around Sagittarius and the jets around the edges brought in closer to Viggo.

"No! Not again!" she cried.

Viggo laughed.

Camicazi glared at him. "You give him back!"

"Lady Camicazi, I need assistance," said Sagittarius.

"I'm nothing can help you," said Viggo. "For you see my trap, Hunting Net, ensnares you and keeps you trapped within my Spell & Trap Card Zone and place a Prey Counter on you. I wouldn't threat, soon the other Celestial Knight will be joining you."

Camicazi growled at him. "Two facedowns," she said placing two cards facedown on the field. "Your move."

"And they say kids these days don't have any manners," said Viggo as he drew. "I bring back my Lure Phantom."

Then appearing on the field a second time was Lure Phantom.

"Not him again," Camicazi groaned. "Once I get Sagittarius back you'll make short work of it."

"Why wait?" Viggo smiled.

"What you mean?" Camicazi asked suspiciously.

"I'll set him free with this," said Viggo holding out a spell card. "My Dark Auction. Thanks to this spell card your Knight is now free."

"What's the catch?" Camicazi asked raising an eyebrow.

"You take damage equal to your monsters attack points," Viggo smiled.

"You can take them just so long as I get Sagittarius back."

"Very well."

Camicazi then winced as she built a strength draining away.

Viggo: 4000

Camicazi: 2400

Viggo then looked at Sagittarius. "You're free now."

The net then vanished around Sagittarius and he began making his way back to Camicazi.

"How degrading," said Sagittarius as he trotted his way towards Camicazi. "I am however glad that it is over."

"It's just started!" said Viggo revealing his facedown card. "Go Hunting Net!"

Then to Camicazi horror another net wrapped itself around Sagittarius and brought him to Viggo's field.

"No!" Sagittarius roared.

Viggo laughed. "Good thing I had two. That's the first floor being a hunter always come prepared with a backup just in case." He then placed a card facedown on the field. "I think I've done enough damage or end with this. So go ahead unless you want to quit."

"No way!" Camicazi yelled as she drew. She then noticed that Leo was looking quite weak. "What's the deal with Leo? He doesn't look so good."

"Ah, I was wondering when you would notice," Viggo smirked.

He then grabbed control and press down on the button and soon another capsule appeared with Gokipon trapped inside.

"Like I told you earlier Duel Monsters spirit energy sells well the black market," said Viggo. "Now you're going to find out how I extract it."

Camicazi looked up. "Hang on, what do you mean by extract?"

"I think I'll show you. After all actions speak louder than words," he said he then looked down at Gokipon. "Ready?" Gokipon then collapsed looking completely exhausted. "My capsules can extract energy, energy that I can sell."

Camicazi looked horrified. "Viggo, you have no right to treat them this way!"

"Just wait, you haven't seen the best part."

"What's that?"

Viggo then gestured to the capsule and then to Camicazi's horror both the capsule and Gokipon vanished into thin air.

"You can't!"

"I just did," said Viggo.

"You're sick," Camicazi growled.

"I prefer to bigger myself as a shabby businessman and next I have business with your Leo," said Viggo. Camicazi could only stare in horror as Leo began to weaken. ' _If I know this girl, I believe that she was send her all Celestial Knight Army to save Leo and I have a trap each and every one of them_.'

"Let's see if your net can stop this, because I summon Celestial Knight Scorpio!" Camicazi yelled.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a handsome black haired Celestial Knight with razor sharp claws attached to his gauntlets, a belt buckle with the Scorpio symbol on it and his helmet was shaped like a scorpion. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)

"Nice to finally be a part of the frame," he said with a large smile.

"And thanks your ability will be able to slice through Viggo's life points," said Camicazi she then smiled up at Viggo. "You see if he attacks a monster and if his attack points are stronger then it defence the difference comes out of your life points. Now attack!"

Scorpio then charge straight at Lure Phantom with his claws drawn.

Viggo laughed. "You haven't learned a thing have you? I'm always prepared for any creature big or small and now I activate my Capture Snare!" He then revealed his facedown card to be a trap card.

Suddenly Scorpio headed straight towards Sagittarius and was unable to stop in time.

"What that?" he said and collided into Sagittarius.

There was a bright light and when it faded they saw that Scorpio was now trapped in the net and hovered on Viggo's side the field.

"Help!" he cried.

"Not you too Scorpio!" said Camicazi in horror.

"I'm afraid so, because thanks to my trap yacht was negated and your Scorpio place in my Spell & Trap Card Zone with a Prey Counter is placed upon him," Viggo explained. "One by one your Knights are falling under my control, it's only a matter of time before I capture them all and then I think I'll start work on good old Hiccup, his Dragon Knight will be a fine addition to my collection."

Camicazi merely growled at him in frustration. "Don't fret my dear, you still have time to rescue your Knights, but the real question is what you are going to do. If you keep sending your Knights at me I'll keep on capturing them."

* * *

Meanwhile Heather and Fishlegs were still looking around for help across the forest.

"Is anyone there?" Fishlegs yelled.

"Guys we need help?" Heather called.

"Heather, is that you?" said Ragnar's voice.

Immediately the two of them started and saw Ragnar Astrid and the others emerge the bushes. Almost instantly Heather rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Thank Thor we found you," she said relieved.

"No kidding," Fishlegs breathed.

"What seems to be the problem, Private?" Wartihog asked looking at Fishlegs. "You never move this fast in your life."

"It's Hiccup, he was in a duel," said Fishlegs.

"Is he all right?" Astrid asked looking concerned.

"He's fine," Heather assured. "Though it was close."

"He was able to win his duel, but barely," Fishlegs nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Viggo and Camicazi were still going at it.

"My move," said Viggo as he drew. "I now sacrifice my Lure Phantom in order to some Infernal Blasthound."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a massive bulldog with cannons and spikes over his body. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500)

"And since everything you guard is now dangling a net above my side of the field I may as well attack," said Viggo.

Blasthound then began charging towards Camicazi.

' _All right,_ _Camicazi. You better take of his dog and quick or you're going to end up dog food_ ,' said Camicazi to herself. "Here goes, I play my trap Star Battle!" She then revealed her facedown card to be a trap the image of Taurus charging forward with his battle-axe raised. "Now instead of targeting me your dog attacks a Knight in my hand like Dragon Knight Aries!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was another female warrior, who had beautiful red hair, an elegant body, the Aries star symbol on her belt buckle and the helmet resembled that of the ram. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 700)

"I am here to assist," she said politely.

"Not quite," said Viggo and Camicazi's eyes widened. "You're not the only one with a trap to play."

Trap card revealed itself and Camicazi stared in horror, because the card was Trap Jammer.

"Trap Jammer?" she gasped.

Viggo chuckled to himself. "You probably already know this, but Trap Jammer negates any trap card you play so my Blackhound strikes you instead of your Knight. Camicazi watch as a card vanished from the field.

"I'm sorry, Miss Camicazi," Aries apologise as she vanished.

"Blasthound sick her!" Viggo commanded.

Blasthound then pounced on Camicazi and swiped his claws on her causing her to fall to the ground.

Viggo: 4000

Camicazi: 1400

"And I'm afraid it gets worse idea, because since my Blasthound dealt you damage you lose one of your cards."

"What?" Camicazi stared.

Then Blasthound pinned her hand to the ground and slashed it one of the cards or more precisely he slashed Aries.

"You have terrible manners, but thankfully I cannot be destroyed that easily," said Aries' spirit.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was the star consolation of Aries.

"Ah, so it is true what they say instead of going to the graveyard they stay on the field," said Viggo looking intrigued. "A matter of fact is that how you summon Celestial King? Now there's a monster I'd like to get my hands on."

"How did you know about it?" Camicazi glared as she picked herself up. "That card doesn't even exist yet."

"But its spirit does and I've been thinking of acquiring that mighty warrior for nearly my entire life. In fact, I know a lot more than you think like with the tablet of the Celestial King resides."

Camicazi's eyes widened.

"Ever heard of the place called the Valley of the World?" Viggo smirked.

"You're making this up," said Camicazi.

"I don't joke about monster spirits, my dear. Especially the most powerful among them, the legendary rule of the Celestial Knights, the Celestial King."

"Why is that?"

"Not very clever are you, because according to the legend whoever controls him controls the most powerful force on Midgard and I've searched too long to let that honour goes to you."

"Well, to get your hands on the Celestial Knight you had to get through me."

"And why do you think I handed you down, my dear? I've been preparing for this duel longer than even you can imagine and if you haven't already noticed I plan to trap your favourite monsters one by one. Then when all twelve Celestial Knights belonged to me, I'll find that tablet and unlock the spirit of the King."

"That monster will never be yours and I'll make sure of it!"

* * *

Meanwhile Drago was in his lab enjoying the duel more and more.

"A job well done, Viggo," he smirked. "I knew that girl would some rage buried in and she becomes the more energy she exudes."

He then laughed maniacally.

* * *

Celestial Knight Scorpio

ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. This card inflicts piercing damage. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Celestial Knight Aries

ATK: 1500/ DEF: 700

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up "Celestial Knight" card you control; return that target to the top of the Deck. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Star Battle

Trap Card

Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. It must battle 1 "Celestial Knight" monster in your hand instead. (That monster is treated as being in face-up Attack Position.) Damage calculation is applied normally.

Card image: Taurus charging forward with his battle-axe raised.


	12. The Hunt Begins Part 2

Viggo: 4000

Camicazi: 1400

Camicazi was in serious trouble so far Viggo had been able to counter every single one of her moves leaving her with very little to play with.

"Soon those Celestial Knight will be mine, my dear," said Viggo. "I'm going to capture every single one of your Knights so that I can finally get my hands upon the Celestial King."

' _I've got to rescue my friends, the Celestial Knight are my responsibility_ ,' she said to herself. ' _After all I did choose them, they chose me.'_

* * *

After Camicazi won the tournament Pegasus took her to her prize and there she saw twelve cards made of stone.

"So these of the Celestial Knight cards?" Camicazi asked.

"Yes, and now they belong to you," said Pegasus.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I heard a rumour saying that no one can break the seal."

"No one but the chosen one," Pegasus corrected. "And I believe these cards have chosen you."

Camicazi quickly stared at him. "Me?"

He nodded. "In your last match I witness something awakened deep within. Go ahead and touch them and see if I'm right."

Camicazi touched one of the cards and almost instantly began to glow and the stone shell around and began to crack and break. Soon she stared at Leo who is card shone like the stars.

Pegasus smiled upon seeing this. "What do you know, looks like you've got the touch." Seconds later the other cars began to break free from their stone shell. "Now be warned with great cards comes even greater responsibility."

Suddenly the spirit of the twelve Celestial Knight appeared around much to her surprise.

* * *

Back in the present, Camicazi glared at Viggo.

"You're not walking away with my Celestial Knights, Viggo," Camicazi glared. "You've tracked down the wrong kid this time and you're going to pay for that mistake. These cards are my family and their power will never be yours!"

"We'll see about that," said Viggo.

"It's true! I'll never let you have them!"

"Well, you might not have a choice," said Viggo as he set the last card in his hand on the field. "I play a facedown."

"All right, here we go I draw," said Camicazi as she drew and then summon the card he drew. "I summon Celestial Knight Gemini!"

Suddenly appearing on the field were a pair of identical twins are born and again. Both of them were wearing armour with the Gemini symbol on their belt buckles. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 400)

"Thanks for playing as, Camicazi," said the boy.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it," said the girl cheerfully.

"You may not be thanking her after this, because my facedown is Trap Hole," said Viggo revealing his facedown card.

Suddenly a large hole appeared beneath their feet and they fell right into it.

"When you summon a monster with 1000 or more attack points then it is instantly destroyed," said Viggo.

"Not quite," said Camicazi. "Did you forget that even if you destroy a Celestial Knight it stays on the field?"

Suddenly the star constellation of Gemini appeared on Camicazi's field.

"And since now I have two star constellations I can activate the spell card Star Draw," said Camicazi holding out her spell card. Suddenly the star constellation of Aries vanished from the field. "Now all I have to do is toss out a Celestial Knight and then I can draw two more cards."

Camicazi drew her to cards and smiled upon seeing them and held one out a spell card with the image of Gemini twins tagging one another. "I activate Star Tag, thanks to this little spell card I'm able to summon an additional Celestial Knight and I can use a Celestial Knight in my spell and trap card zone for a sacrifice. So I sacrifice Gemini in order summon Aquarius!"

Suddenly the star constellation of Gemini faded and then summon into the field. Then suddenly a huge gush of water erupted from the ground and appearing on the field was a mermaid holding an urn her hand, wearing armour with the Aquarius symbol on her belt buckle. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200)

"It is about time you summoned me," she said.

"No need to get upset," Camicazi smiled.

Viggo clearly wasn't expecting this. "You certainly caught me offguard."

"If you think was good wait until you see this, because thanks to her special ability when she summoned I can draw a card from my deck for every Celestial Knight on the field and it doesn't matter whether they're on my side all yours."

"What?" Viggo stared.

"So thanks to Sagittarius and Scorpio I'm able to draw two extra cards," said Camicazi as she drew two more cards. "Now! Put down his Blasthound with Starlight River!"

"With immense pleasure," said Aquarius as she held out her urn.

Suddenly a huge gush of water erupted from it and struck Blasthound with immense force destroying the dog.

Viggo: 2900

Camicazi: 1400

"Well, here's some news when my Hound is destroyed it can call for backup," said Viggo. "And now I can release another Inferno Blasthound from my deck."

Suddenly appearing on the field was another Blasthound. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500)

"Knew that was coming," Camicazi smirked.

Viggo looked up. "You did?"

"It's why placed this facedown the Triggered Summon trap card," said Camicazi revealing her facedown card. "Trigger Summon activates when you special summon a monster and that lets me summon one level 4 below monster from my hand and now my Celestial Knight Cancer."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Cancer with his shield at the ready. (ATK: 700/ DEF: 1900)

"And next I'll play Star Burst," she said holding out a spell card with the image of Leo being empowered by the star constellations above him. "It allows Cancer to gain 500 additional attack points."

Cancer began to glow as it attacked power increased. (ATK: 700-1200)

Viggo grimaced upon seeing the provost.

"Now Cancer attack with Star Crab Shield!" Camicazi ordered.

Cancer charged at Blasthound and then slammed his shield into the hound destroying him instantly.

Viggo: 2700

Camicazi: 1400

"Nice try, but my Blasthounds won't roll over so easily. I'll just stick another one on you," said Viggo.

Then appearing on the field was yet another Blasthound, but this time he was in a defensive position. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500)

"They say you can't eat a new dog new tricks, maybe this pup learn his lesson," Camicazi smirked.

Viggo narrowed his eyes at her. "Wait until he takes a bite of your life points," he said through gritted teeth.

Camicazi looked at Cancer. "Hey, Cancer, best switching to defence mode in case he let his dog of his leech."

Cancer nodded and switched into a defensive position.

"And end my turn," said Camicazi.

With the end of her turn Cancer's attack points returned to normal. (ATK: 1200-700)

"My move then, I draw," said Viggo as he drew. In the card he had drawn and saw that it was Pot of Avarice which was completely useless. He could only use another bluff and placed it facedown on the field. "I slap one card facedown and leave it at that." He then looked up at Camicazi. "Bring it on my dear, I am more prepared for you."

"Here we go, my move," said Camicazi as he drew. "I hope you're ready, Viggo, because I'm going to take you down."

"Careful, you better watch where you step. Who knows what I've got in store," said Viggo confidently.

"Yeah, what I'm not going to back down from you," said Camicazi strongly. "I'm going to fight you with all my heart. Unlike you I got a special bond with my friends one that is stronger than any trap you're setting. My friends will be mine again soon enough not even that facedown of yours can help you."

Viggo grimaced, because Camicazi wasn't taking his bluff.

"Here goes, I switch Cancer back into attack mode," said Camicazi as Cancer stood up. "Now take out his Blasthound!"

Cancer then charge directly at Blasthound and slammed his shield into him destroying him.

"With that out of the way, Aquarius can wash you away. Take him down!"

Aquarius raised her urn and immediately water shot out of it and slammed right into Viggo. The impact was so powerful that he fell to the ground.

Viggo: 600

Camicazi: 1400

"Looks like you bit off more than you can chew, Viggo," Camicazi smirked. "And now thanks to Cancer's ability he switches into defence mode."

Cancer then then switch back into a defensive position.

' _If I play my cards right, I can win this duel and rescue Leo_ ,' she said to herself.

Viggo then picked himself up. "My turn. Ready, I draw," he said as he drew. Unfortunately upon drawing the card he saw that it was completely useless, it was another Lure Phantom.

' _Damn, this weakling isn't going to do the trick_ ,' he cursed himself. He then looked up at Camicazi. ' _Looks like I'm going to play dirty I am to win this. After all desperate times call for desperate measures._ '

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid, Ragnar and the others were discussing their battle plan is now after being filled in by both Heather and Fishlegs.

"We've got to go back and help, Hiccup," said Fishlegs.

"Search and rescue time," said Wartihog.

"First let's assess our situation," said Thuggory.

"So what do we know so far?" Ragnar asked.

"Well to start off. We know things when a bit crazy when the Survival Duels started and those Bio Bands started sucking the energy out of all the students," Thuggory reminded. "Secondly, we know since arriving here we jumped, ambushed, tricked and trapped."

"Why is Drago doing all of this?" Astrid frowned.

"Maybe we've stumbled on some sort of diabolical plan," said Fishlegs.

"It is usually how we get into these matters," Heather agreed.

"Focus guys, Drago must be getting a bit nervous now that he knows that we're on to him," said Thuggory. "But how is all of this connected. The answer to that person will tell us what he's up to."

"Right, so what's the answer?" Wartihog asked.

Thuggory shrugged. "You've got me. I have no idea."

Everyone sighed with disappointment.

"Oh, come on," Astrid groaned.

"So basically we don't know anything," said Fishlegs.

"Like usual," said Ragnar.

Thuggory shook his head and folded his arms. "Not true, we know Drago is working hard to keep us from finding him. He's been draining energy from students and now he's after us."

"You're right, Drago's plan needs to be stopped," said Heather strongly.

"I don't know what he is planning, but I have a feeling that we won't like it," said Ragnar.

"Come on, let's hurry up and find Hiccup before it's too late," said Astrid.

With that they ran into the forest with Heather leading the way.

"Let's move it, Private," said Wartihog.

"I am moving," said Fishlegs running directly behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile Agnar was still making his way through the vents, but stopped when he came to several laser grits.

"Impressive," he said. "Security is getting tougher."

He then brought out some small cylinders that would allow him to contain the lasers while not ripping them. He then started to place them on the source of the lasers and began pushing forward.

"Tighter security can only mean one thing. I'm getting closer to Drago."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup had finally regained consciousness.

"What happened?" he groaned. He then remembered Viggo. "Viggo."

He tried to get back up, but soon realise that he was still recovering from his duel. Despite the pain he knew that he had to keep on moving.

"Camicazi, I've got a help her," he said. He then started to make his way towards the passageway. "I hope you're okay."

* * *

Drago was in his lab monitoring the entire situation.

"This is very good," he said. "With Viggo's help, I'll soon have everything I need to complete my mission. Just keep duelling Miss Berthadotter." He then turned towards the canister behind him. "The hour draws close and the time for you to rise is upon us." He then chuckled to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Viggo just summoned Lure Phantom to the field in defence mode.

"I summon Lure Phantom in defence mode," he said.

"You don't know when you're beaten, do you?" said Camicazi.

"I don't get beaten," Viggo smirked.

"That's not true, Ragnar beaded you two years ago if I recall," Camicazi smirked. Viggo gritted his teeth as Camicazi drew. "My move."

Camicazi looked up at Leo, who were growing weaker by the second. ' _Don't worry old friend, I know he's got you trapped, but I'm working to set you free._ '

"I switch Cancer back into attack mode," said Camicazi. Cancer then switched back to offensive. "Now show that Phantom what you're made of! Go, Star Crab Shield!"

Cancer then charged and slammed his shield right into Phantom destroying him.

"It's over, Viggo," said Camicazi. "Because Aquarius is going to finish off—"

"Not so fast!" Viggo yelled.

"Easy, now you can't win them all," Camicazi smirked.

"But I will with this one," said Viggo. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Remember this puny guy?"

Camicazi eyes widened, because the card that Viggo had drawn was none other thanI Jerry Beans Man. Suddenly appearing next to him was Jerry Bean spirit.

"Jerry Bean?" Camicazi gasped. "You stole him from that kid." She then glared at him with unknown hatred. "What's your deal, Viggo? You won a duel and think you can took what you want before running out of town?

"That's about right," Viggo smirked. "You could say that I like to take a souvenir whenever I come into town."

Camicazi glared at him. "Here's some news! There's going to be one left roving through the case! A friend of mine has been wanting that back? You see I made a promise that I would return it to him one day and I don't plan on breaking it."

"I know," Viggo smirked. "You see I heard your conversation with that boy and I knew you'd be looking for me as well as your Celestial Knights. That's when it came to me, I realise that I can use that card in order to take your pressure spirits. Now let's see what you're willing to do to get this car back your friend." He then held out Jerry Bean. "Call of your attack or the jellybean gets it."

He then placed the card in both his hands and was clearly threatening to tear the poor little guy apart. Upon seeing this the little guy panicked.

"Don't do it!" Camicazi yelled.

"It even him or Leo," Viggo smirked.

"What are you saying?"

"My traps can and drain a monster energy so the states have gotten even higher. If you lose you could say goodbye to Leo," said Viggo.

"I can't let that can't get torn up and I can't lose Leo," said Camicazi as she switched Cancer back into defence mode. "I'll just have to stand down."

"Look at you squirming, I'm enjoying this. I draw," said Viggo as he drew. Then his facedown card revealed itself to be Pot of Avarice. "I activate my facedown card, Pot of Avarice. Thanks to this card I can take five monster from my graveyard and then to my deck, reshuffle and draw two more cards."

Viggo retrieved his five monsters in his graveyard, place them in his deck and then shuffle. He then drew his two cards and a large smile appeared.

"I summon Camouflage Gardna in defence mode!" Viggo roared.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a robot in camouflage armour who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 1900)

"Next I activate the Decoy Baby spell card," said Viggo holding out a spell card. "Decoy Baby, let me set the trap so I can capture another one of your Knights. Just watch how easy it is."

Suddenly appearing in front of Aquarius was a robotic version of Scorpio. The fake Scorpio then began running towards Viggo's field and Aquarius followed it.

"I love this part," he smirked.

Suddenly the fake Scorpio exploded and Annette launched out and ensnared Aquarius much to Camicazi annoyance.

"Now it's time for me to take some of your life points. I activate the continual spell card Substitute Pain," Viggo yelled activate the spell card. "Now during every one of my turns for every card on my side of the field with a Prey Counter on it you now take 400 point of damage each one. That's a grand total of 1200!"

Viggo then pulled out a whip and began striking Camicazi with it. She yelled in pain with every single strike and then fell to her knees.

Viggo: 600

Camicazi: 200

"It's your go, but remember what its stake. If you attack you Leo is safe, but then this Bean is going to get baked. So what's it going to be?" Viggo asked as he pulled out Jerry Bean's card again.

Camicazi ground in frustration as Jerry Bean appeared looking quite frantic.

"Decisions decisions decisions," said Viggo with a large smile as he looked at Jerry Bean. "Once spirit is going to get destroyed, I'm just feeling kind enough right now to let you decide which one that it going to be."

His hands then placed a firm grip on the card.

"Let him go!" Camicazi demanded.

"It's simple, you just need to figure out which is more important to you? The life of Leo or that promise you made that friend of yours?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons. One time I was like you and Hiccup, I considered spirits my friends, but that's changed now. It turns out the only thing they're good for is a profit."

Unbeknownst to anyone, Hiccup was leaning against the doorway and heard the entire conversation.

"Camicazi," he grimaced.

"That's not true and you know it, Viggo!" Camicazi yelled.

"What?" said Viggo.

"That bond still exists, but you got us start treating spirits like profit."

"Not a chance! The only thing I'm stopping is you running out of here with your monsters!"

"I won't let you! I'm going to save my Knights one way or the other!"

' _I wish I could help you,_ _Camicazi_ ,' said Hiccup to himself. He then noticed the ladder and got an idea. ' _Wait, maybe I can._ '

He quickly rushed towards the ladder and began to climb hoping that he wasn't too late.

"And not stalling," said Viggo impatiently. "I'm through being kind, I gave you a choice to save this puny little runt here or you're mighty Leo. Now you're not going to save either."

Camicazi's eyes widened.

"You heard right. You're not getting anything back, you'll never see them again. Now let's start with this one," said Viggo.

Viggo then started with the card and Jerry Bean began to panic. However unbeknownst to them, Hiccup was placing himself in position directly above them.

Viggo chuckled. "Listen to those cries, I bet you wish you could have saved him."

"Viggo, why don't you leave him alone?" Camicazi yelled. She then closed her eyes unable to look. "That card never did anything to you. I'm really sorry little guy, I tried my best to save you."

Viggo laughed. "Your best wasn't good enough! It's done for now you're going to lose everything you hold dear!"

"Not if I can help it!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

They looked up and saw Hiccup swinging on a wire towards Viggo. Viggo had no time to get out of the way and Hiccup collided into him, knocking him to the ground and forcing him to release Jerry Bean. Hiccup landed on the ground and grabbed the card.

"Gotta ya," Hiccup smiled.

"Hiccup, you've got excellent timing," Camicazi smiled.

"Don't worry I've got him now free Leo," said Hiccup as Jerry Bean appeared behind him with a large smile on his face.

Camicazi nodded. "You got it."

Viggo picked himself up still bit dazed from Hiccup's surprise attack. "Why you?"

"Serve you right stealing," said Hiccup as he made his way to Camicazi side of the field.

"Now to save Leo," said Camicazi as she reached for her deck. "It's my turn so I draw." He looked at the card he drew and saw that he had drawn Leo. "Leo?"

He then looked up to the capsule where Leo was captured. ' _Perhaps this is the card is the key to set you free_.'

Leo looked at her and nodded.

"Here I come, Viggo," said Camicazi as he grabbed two cards from hand and sent the grave. "By sending Celestial Knights Libra and Capricorn to the grave I'm able to summon the leader of the Knights. Prepare to feel the power of the king of the beasts, I'm summoning Celestial Knight Leo."

She slapped the card down on her duel disk, but Leo didn't appear on the field.

Viggo laughed. "Are you forgetting something, my dear? I still have your Knight trapped and used summoning it isn't going to help. Camicazi, my traps are escape proof, it doesn't matter if you have his card, his spirit isn't going back to you."

"That's not true, Viggo," said Camicazi defiantly. "Leo, releases steel ones for me before and he'll do it again." She then placed a hand over her heart. "The card is the key, now break your bond. Ready? Leo show us your spirit!"

Immediately the capsule containing Leo began to glow much to Viggo's bewilderment.

"What's this?" he stared. "There's no escape."

Hiccup just stared openmouthed while Camicazi smiled. ' _Come on back, old friend._ '

Immediately the capsule containing Leo shattered and he jumped and landed on Camicazi's field. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1900)

"We've played my card, you enable me to escape, Camicazi," he said gratefully.

"But how?" Viggo gasped.

"Now that Leo's back on the field I'm allow to place Virgo in my Spell and Trap Card Zone," said Camicazi. Suddenly Virgo spirit appeared on the field and then suddenly turned into a star consolation. "And that's just for starters, now I play Roar of Regulus!"

She then held a spell card with which had the image of Leo and the spirit of a lion directly behind him. Both he and the lion were roaring at the top of their voices.

On the field, Leo began to roar as loudly as he could and sounded exactly like a lion. "You're now free!" he yelled.

Then too Viggo horror all the Celestial Spirits he captured freed themselves from his nets.

"No, it can't be!" he yelled.

"Oh, yes it can," said Camicazi as all the Celestial Knights of the field began to glow and then headed towards her hand. "You say thanks to Roar of Regulus, all Celestial Knights on the field return to my hand except for Leo and it doesn't matter which side on the field their on."

"Nice," said Hiccup.

"And now I'm Leo is going to take you down with his attack and it comes in the form of a spell card, Regulus Impacts," said Camicazi holding out a spell card which had the image of Leo's swinging a fist which glowed in a way that it resembled a lion. "In exchange for returning back to my deck at the end of this turn, I'm now able to summon every single Celestial Kight in my hand right into my Spell & Trap Card Zone."

Suddenly appearing on the field was five constellations, the same five constellations that return to his hand a few moments ago.

"Oh, I forgot to mention for each Celestial Knight in my Spell & Trap Card Zone Leo can deal you 500 point of damage."

The five star consolation since I shone the light upon Leo, who held out his face and the glow became the form of a lion. "Looks like the hand has become the hunted, this ends now. Leo, Regulus Impacts!"

Leo raised his fist and then fired a powerful beam of light directly at it which took the form of a lion and slammed right into Viggo.

"No!" Viggo roared as he was consumed by the light.

Viggo: 0

Camicazi: 200 (Winner!)

The hologram then faded away and Viggo collapsed to the ground.

Hiccup immediately rushed up to Camicazi. "You did it, Camicazi."

"Thanks, but I could have done it without you," she said with a small smile.

"Camicazi," Viggo groaned. "You were right, I was once like you before I started hunting. I had an unbreakable bond with my monsters, but one day they were taken away. I vowed to trap a spirit a duelled hoping to fill the void and then I met a man named Drago."

"You met Drago?" Camicazi stared.

"I did and he promised that if I helped him out I can get my hands on the ultimate spirit. If I wanted, the Celestial King could be all mine. So I took him up on his offer."

"You tell us where Drago is!" Camicazi demanded.

Suddenly her Bio Band began to glow and the energy rushed out of it and the same thing happened to Viggo.

"What's this?" said Viggo.

Camicazi nearly toppled over, but Hiccup caught her. "Camicazi!"

"What's happening," Viggo wheezed. Suddenly appearing around him with the spirits that he had captured and destroyed. "No! It's the spirit I trapped! They're coming to get me!" Suddenly they consumed him in a bright light. "No!"

When the light faded Viggo had vanished into thin air.

"What happened?" Hiccup stared.

"He just disappeared," said Camicazi taking a step forward and nearly collapsed.

Fortunately, Hiccup caught her. "Easy there. Put your weight on me."

"I'll be okay," she assured. "Right now we need to go and hunt down Drago and put an end to all of this."

Hiccup nodded. "All right, but first we need to find the others. We have to make sure that nothing had happened to them."

* * *

Drago was watching the entire thing from his monitors and merely chuckled.

"Your services are no longer required," he said. "I have all the energy I need."

He then got up and headed towards the capsule behind. However, when he got there he noticed that there was still not enough energy for his purposes.

"What's this?" he stared. "This can't be happening!" He then rushed towards the computer in order to see what was wrong and he soon discovered that he hadn't collected enough energy. "No! No, still not enough! It appears she coverts more energy than I initially anticipated." He then looked at the council with a smile. "You're more powerful than I ever imagined, aren't you? Looks like I'm going to need one more duel with Hiccup."

* * *

Celestial Knight Gemini

ATK: 1100/ DEF: 400

Level 3

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. Once per turn this card can attack twice. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Celestial Knight Aquarius

ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200

Level 5

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. In this card can be summoned to the field by sacrificing a Celestial Knight card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Star Tag

Quick-Play Spell Card

Select 1 "Celestial Knight" card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone and Special Summon it.

Card image: Gemini twins tagging one another

Star Burst

Quick-Play Spell Card

Select 1 face-up "Celestial Knight" monster you control. It gains 500 ATK. During battle between that attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of that card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. These effects continue until the end of this turn.

Card image: Leo being empowered by the star constellations above him.

Roar of Regulus

Spell Card

Activate only while you control a face-up "Celestial Knight Leo". Return all other "Celestial Knight" monsters on the field to their owner's hand(s).

Card image: Leo and the spirit of a lion directly behind him. Both he and the lion were roaring at the top of their voices.

Regulus Impacts

Spell Card

Activate only while you control a face-up "Celestial Knight Leo". Place as many "Celestial Knight" monsters from your hand as possible, face-up, in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. Then, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each "Crystal Beast" card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. You can attack this turn and Celestial Knight Leo will return to the deck at the end of the turn.

Card image: Leo's swinging a fist which glowed in a way that it resembled a lion.


	13. A Snake in the Grass Part 1

Heather and Fishlegs were leading the others back to where they had found Hiccup.

"Guys, are you sure this is the way back to Hiccup?" Thuggory asked.

"To be honest we're not sure," said Heather. "We were too busy looking for help than to take note way to get back."

"Great," Astrid groaned.

Ragnar then yelled. "It's those vibrations again!" he yelled clutching his head.

Thuggory looked at his Geiger counter. "Those vibes of the chart."

"It's Drago, he must be at it again," said Astrid.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile Axel was still trying to carve his way out of the cell he was in, but it was slow going. He was using one of his climbing spikes to chip away the stone brick in the wall.

' _I've got to figure out a way to escape_ ,' he said to himself.

* * *

Naturally Drago was watching him through the security camera.

"Still here," he said.

Axel then suddenly turned around and tossed the spike at the camera destroying it.

"Temper, temper," Drago mocked. "Axel Stoneson, you're going to pay for that."

* * *

Axel then down to the security cameras. "Bet you didn't see that one coming," he said removing the spike from the security camera.

He then tossed the camber over his shoulder and made a loud thud. Axel turned around to where the camera was now laying on the ground.

' _Could that be a way out?_ '

He then began to move the dirt from the ground. "Let's see what's hiding under here."

He removed the dirt to reveal a brick stone floor and began using the spike to chip away at the bricks. He removed one of them and soon discovered that he had a way out of here.

"Well, it's a start," he said knowing that he had several more bricks to go.

He continued this process for what felt like hours and then found the action buried within the bricks.

"What's this?" he stared. "It looks like it's time for me to do a little soul searching."

He then slammed his foot against the hatch until it broke away along with more bricks. Through the hole he could see a forest down below.

"Whoa, is this the penthouse?" he blinked.

They quickly jumped back as more the bricks gave way. _'What is this place?_ '

More the bricks gave away and it was clear that Axel was about to go under. He quickly pulled out a second spike and began to tide around the first.

' _Time for me to drop in on Drago_ ,' he said to himself.

Then suddenly the bricks he was standing on gave way and he began falling down into the forest, but before he did he plunged one of the spikes into the stone wall and began to lower himself down into the forest a much more slower speed. Unfortunately, he ran out of rope and was now hovering about 30 feet over the forest canopy.

"Oh, come on," Axel groaned. "Cut me some slack."

That turned out to be a poor choice of words, because the spike in the wall he had planted began to gave way. He then fell down into the forest below.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather and Fishlegs were finally able to locate the place where they had left Hiccup with Camicazi. There were several of Olaf's card scattered around, but most importantly both Hiccup and Camicazi were gone.

"Looks like someone lost their cards," said Astrid.

"Hiccup was duelling against someone when we arrived, but it was long over one we got there," said Heather.

"Hiccup's gone!" Fishlegs pointed.

Astrid was now very worried as she looked down the open door. "Perhaps something took him down there."

Hiccup had placed Camicazi against the wall so that she could rest.

"Boy, that duel really took it out of you, Camicazi," said Hiccup.

"A little bit, but we have to keep moving," she said. She then noted the concerned look on Hiccup's eyes. "Don't worry, the rest is for the weary."

"I get it your tough, but right now you are the weary," said Hiccup. "I'm willing to bet that both Heather and Fishlegs have found right now and making their way towards us."

"That's a relief," said Camicazi. She then looked at Hiccup curiously. "Do you think they have the guts to looking here? I mean I know they follow you down here, because they'll follow your lead anywhere."

Hiccup frowned upon that comment. ' _Olaf, said the same thing in your duel just not as nice._ ' He could have forgotten what Olaf had said about him becoming an example. ' _I just hope my friends don't belong me all the time_.'

"Hiccup! You're okay!" Astrid's voice cried.

Suddenly he was tackled by Astrid and he couldn't blame, because he was deeply worried about her after what happened. It only took a few seconds to realise that the others were also there with her standing at the door.

"I'm glad you're safe," said Hiccup relieved. He then looked at Thuggory. "Thuggory, I owe you one for rescuing Astrid from drowning."

Everyone then stared at him.

"How did you that I was drowning?" Astrid frowned.

"Because it was my fault that got you into that mess," said Hiccup.

He then began to explain what had happened between himself and Camicazi.

"Professor Olaf, I don't believe it," said Astrid stunned.

"And Viggo showing up again," said Ragnar clenched teeth.

"Those duels took a pretty big toll on us," said Camicazi.

"Ambush, huh," said Wartihog.

"Those duels must have worn you out," said Thuggory.

"Yeah, but that mostly had something to do with the states that were involved," said Hiccup. He then looked at Astrid. "If Thuggory hadn't rescued you and if I had beaten Olaf you would've drowned."

"Let's just be grateful that he did," said Astrid.

"What happened to Viggo?" Heather asked noticing that the former Shadow Rider was nowhere to be seen.

"He vanished," said Hiccup simply.

Ragnar looked at him. "You mean he gone away again?"

"No, I mean he actually vanished."

"How about we focus on our next move," Camicazi suggested.

"Simple we take Drago down," said Hiccup.

"My gigmonitor indicates a strong energy presence that way," said Thuggroy, pulling out his device and looking at the door opposite the room.

"Everyone ready?" Camicazi asked.

"More than ready, let's move," said Hiccup.

They started to make their way through the door unaware that Drago was watching them from a security camera.

* * *

Drago was sitting at his chair looking at the monitor.

"They're coming for me. Just as I hoped for and soon any energy that Hiccup possesses will all be yours," he said turning towards the container.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that," said a voice.

Drago turned into emerging out of the shadows was Agnar.

Drago got to his feet almost immediately. What brings you all the way down here, Mr Geckoson?"

"The card big guy, I know you have it so why not cut to the chase and just handed over to me," said Agnar. Drago merely smirked. "Now then, you can give it or I can take it."

Suddenly a single eye appeared within the canister looking between Drago and Agnar.

"Agnar, whatever are you referring to?" Drago asked. "I don't know of any card being kept down here. Now this is all very interesting, but I'm late. You see I have a duel with Hiccup Haddock."

"Don't think so," said Agnar. "It's just me and you now. Cancel all your appointments for the day, my intel indicates that you have a card." He then press down on the button on his belt which activated a Short Circuit trap card in the power grid in the vents. "I'm not leaving until you have it and neither are you."

Suddenly the Short Circuit trap, activated sent massive electrical burst through the power systems and alarms began to sound.

"Just want to be sure, that I had your undivided attention," said Agnar.

Hiccup and the others were making their way down the corridor when they had the alarms sounding.

"That doesn't sound good," said Hiccup.

"What just happened?" Wartihog stared.

"Look guys," said Astrid looking behind them.

They all turned and saw security doors slamming down behind them.

"Attention, quarantine procedures have been initiated," said the computer's voice over the loudspeakers. "Please evacuate the facility immediately. Any one remaining will be terminated. Have a nice day."

"Terminated?" Hiccup yelled.

"You heard her, let's go!" Camicazi yelled.

They started to make their way quickly as they could through the corridor, but both Hiccup and Camicazi were still recovering from their duels meaning there were hobbling along down the corridors.

In the lab, Drago growled in frustration.

"As you can see your duel with Hiccup has been postponed, but as a consolation prize we'll duel instead," said Agnar. He then held out his Bio Bands. "But these bracelets of yours don't play fair so I'm taking them out of the equation." He then removed his spy equipment. "Ready? Because this is a different kind of duel."

"You want to fight me?" said Drago he then started to remove his shirt and placed it on his chair. "Well, this shouldn't be too difficult."

Removing his shirt revealed quite the muscular body not to mention the mechanical arm.

"You're not the only one who's been hitting the gym, buddy," said Agnar removing his shirt revealing a six-pack.

He then took on a fighting stance.

Drago merely chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. "Karate? Reminds me of my days in boot camp, this should be fun."

He then swung a fist at Agnar, who quickly blocked it and then trapped his arm in a hold. Drago then swung his mechanical fist that him, but he was able to duck just in time. Unfortunately, he had to release Drago's other arm, but he was able to do a powerful sidekick to his chest.

Sadly that had no effect whatsoever. "That's it?" Drago marked and wrapped his mechanical arm around his leg.

He then began spinning Agnar around and around and then released them sending him flying into the wall. Agnar looked up to see Drago slamming his leg down on top of him, but he was able to roll out of the way and got onto his feet.

"Nice move, Geckoson. In fact, a little too good," said Drago suspiciously. "For a supposedly financial bureaucrats such as yourself. I am beginning to suspect that you might actually be an elite operative for the Geckoson Financial Group."

Agnar merely snarled in frustration.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were moving as fast they could to avoid being trapped by the security doors.

"Warning, you have thirty seconds to evacuate," said the computer's voice.

"Quickly now!" Thuggory yelled. "Those doors are closing fast!"

They soon reached the end of the corridor and found themselves in some sort of observation deck. Unfortunately, on the other side of the platform in front of them, which was a suspending over a bottomless pit, was the door.

"Over there, soldiers," said Warithog at the door behind them began to close.

"We'll never make it," said Fishlegs at the door opposite them began to close.

"We're too late," said Astrid.

"Wonderful," Ragnar groaned.

Suddenly the glass dome above them smashed and to the as a surprise meant landing in front of them was none other than Axel Stoneson covered in a few bruises and several cuts due to the glass.

"Axel?" Hiccup stared.

Axel then pulled out several spikes which untie the ropes to and tossed them at the door. The first two spikes inhaled behind the door while the other two impaled on the wall next to the door frame. The roads attaching to the spikes caught the door just as it began to close.

"Hurry, you guys!" Axel yelled looking at them. "You're running out of time!"

"He's right, there's no arguing with that," said Camicazi.

"No kidding," said Hiccup as he ran to the door as quickly as they could.

"Faster! The ropes won't hold!" Axel yelled holding up the door.

Thuggory was the first to get through and Wartihog looked at Axel.

"Here, let me help you," he said.

"Forget," said Axel as he struggled to keep the door up. "Just go!"

Wartihog reluctantly went under the door and the others soon followed him. Hiccup just stood there looking at Axel.

"Axel, come on," said Hiccup.

"You first, Hiccup," said Axel, who was beginning to strain. "I'll be right behind you. I promise." His knees then buckled. "Now get going! I mean it!"

"Not without you!" said Hiccup strongly.

"Will you quit it," said Axel.

The others were beyond the door Axel was holding and soon witness another one closing.

"Hiccup, the other door is closing!" Fishlegs cried.

"Hurry up!" Wartihog yelled.

Axel was now on his knees visually beneath the door as Hiccup made his way under.

"Just go!" Axel roared.

"I'm through," said Hiccup. He then quickly turned to Axel. "Now come on!"

Unfortunately, at that point the ropes began to snap and it was impossible for Axel to get to the other side of the door in his position.

"I'll be right behind ya! You hear me!" Axel yelled.

Then the door closed with Axel on the other side.

"Hiccup hurry up!" Ragnar yelled as he and the others were beyond the security door.

Hiccup then slid across the ground right beneath the door just before it closed behind him.

"Why's Axel?" Heather asked.

Hiccup closed his eyes. "He didn't make it." There was silence between, but Hiccup then got to his feet. "He risked his life for us, it won't be in vain!"

* * *

Meanwhile Drago and Agnar were still squaring each other off in the lab.

"Agnar, what's it like being the elite operative for the Geckoson Financial Group," Drago smirked. "Did daddy kick you in?"

"Quit stalling!" Agnar demanded placing a hand on Drago's chair. "Time is up! Now hand over that card!"

"Earn it!"

"All right, then I'll take it from you!"

Agnar pushed Drago's chair towards him and Drago knocked it back with ease with his mechanical arm. Agnar then jumped into the air with a front kick, but Drago blocked it. He then attempted to grab Agnar, but he's skilfully jumped over him and elbowed him hard in the back.

Drago turned, but Agnar had already jumped back to safety. "To slow. This can be easy, just give me what I want and I'll be on my way. The choice is yours."

Then suddenly the capsule next to Drago began to glow bright and the metal around Drago's left-hand shattered to reveal a hand made of scales.

"You're arm?" Agnar stared.

"Sorry, Geckoson, but it ends here," said Drago.

"No more games!" Agnar roared swinging his fist towards Drago.

However, Drago just raised his scaly hand and Agnar's fists stopped in mid-air.

Agnar just stared at him with opened eyes. "What did you do?"

Suddenly the capsule began to glow and Agnar was flung backwards and was pinned to the wall. With the breath knocked out of him he looked at Drago with his glasses askew.

"What's—this—about?" Agnar demanded trying to free himself to no avail.

Drago merely chuckled. "It appears the full scope of your mission wasn't revealed to you. It's not just the card you were after, but the power behind it," he said rubbing his scaly new hand.

"The power?" Agnar stared. "What's really going on here Drago?"

"Oh, don't worry it will all be made clear to you," said Drago as he grabbed his jacket. "Now if you excuse me, I have a duel with Mr Hiccup Haddock. Of course, feel free to stick around a while after I'm gone, my friend will be sure to keep a close _eye_ on you."

Drago then laughed as he left the lab leaving a confused Agnar behind.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others soon found themselves in some sort of testing area and Ragnar groaned in pain.

"This is really starting to bug me," he said rubbing his temple.

"More waves?" Camicazi asked looking at Thuggory.

Thuggory pulled out his gigmonitor and immediately saw an extremely large concentration of negative energy.

"Correct, that was the most powerful pulse of energy so far," he said.

Then suddenly they saw an elevator ascending in the centre of the room and inside it was none other than Drago with some sort of equipment over his shoulder.

"It's the man of the hour," said Hiccup.

Drago just looked through the glass window down at Hiccup is about a million different thought and it into his head. He then chuckled to himself and strapped on some sort of armour that was in fact his duel disk. The armour apparently resembled that of a serpent.

He then laughed at the top of his voice.

"Where could he be going?" Camicazi wondered. "You think you wants us to follow him?"

"Let's find out," said Hiccup and they began to move.

* * *

Meanwhile Agnar was still in the lab still completely confused with several different things. First of all what was with Drago's hand? What was the card's true power? And how was this friend of his?

Unfortunately, to answer these questions you would have to get down from the wall which appeared to be impossible. He didn't even know what was holding him up.

"If I get down, the card will be all mine," he said to himself. "But first I've got to find out who this friend of Drago's is?"

"Agnar," said a voice. He looked around to find the source of the voice but saw nothing. He then turned to the capsule and saw the eyes staring at him. "I'm glad you stayed to play with me."

"This must be a trick," he said shaking his head. "This can't be. This can't be real."

"But I am, Agnar and you and I are going to be best friends."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you like to play games?"

"Let me down from here!"

"But then who will I play with? I won't hurt you, I promise. We've known each other for ever."

' _You don't know anything about me_ ,' said Agnar to himself.

"Yes, I do," said the voice reading his mind. "I know everything, I can read your mind. It's my favourite game to play and this game is just getting started. I'll go first, when you were small all you wanted was to be seen, but no one ever saw you. We just wanted to be loved, but they had no time for us. Let's remember together."

* * *

Agnar then saw several images appearing from his past. The first of which was from just after Gunnur Geckoson have found him, cleaned him up and gave a fresh pair of clothes. He and his wife then took the young Agnar to his mansion and he just stared at it in awe.

"Welcome to your new home, Agnar," said his adoptive father.

"You mean, I get to live here?" he asked stunned.

"Hello," said a voice.

Agnar turned and saw a young girl approaching him with short black hair. This was the same girl that Agnar communicated with in his dorm only much younger.

"This is Echo, Agnar," said his father. "She'll be your new friend. If there's anything you need, just ask. Remember your part of the Geckoson Clan now."

Agnar looked at Echo who held out her hand and eagerly he grasped it.

"Those were the best days of my life," said the much older Agnar. "I had everything I ever wanted, a friend, a loving family and a home."

"Yes, the world's most popular family adopted you," said the voice. "And you what life would be perfect. You knew your Dad was quite the sportsman so you trained to be the best. Someone he could be proud of then someday maybe he would even love you… but no, it wasn't to be. Like everyone else they broke their promise to you."

About a year later, Gunnur Geckoson's wife got pregnant and they diagnose that it would be a boy. It was a rainy night when Agnar found out and found his father rubbing the swirled stomach of his mother.

"Agnar, look," said Gunnur excitedly. "Soon your brother will be here. My one true son."

"So, you let your jealousy out of the ring," said the voice. "Hoping that you could be number one again. Where were your parents now? All the promises made to you where his. You had always wanted a big family, but it just wasn't big enough for you."

Agnar was in his baby brother's room, which was filled with presents, and looked down at him with resentment.

Echo was standing in the doorway looking at him with a sympathetic look. "Agnar, your parents they… they still love you," she said in a failed attempt to cheer him up. "But there's a lot going on now. You'll see, it will be just like before."

His baby brother laughed as he grasped his fingers and a tear ran down his cheek.

"I felt in my heart that Echo was right that soon everything will be back to the way it was," said the older Agnar.

"But wasn't what it?" said the voice. "Things were never the same again, but after all these years you still try hoping to prove yourself worthy. To a father that never saw the true you, but I see your worth. Can we play another game now?"

* * *

Hiccup and the others were running as quickly as they could up the spiral staircase in order to catch up with Drago.

"This way guys!" Hiccup yelled.

They soon reached a helipad, which was strange considering they were still indoors, and found Drago already waiting for them.

"Welcome friends. Glad you can join me," he said.

"You won't be," said Hiccup.

"Drago, time to end all of this," said Camicazi. "Too many people have gotten hurt already."

"That's right," Astrid nodded. "Turn off these Bio Bands!"

"Drago, you're only making this harder for yourself," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, the authorities would have been informed by now," said Heather.

Drago laughed. "Rest easy, my dear. It will all be over soon, but first I need one more thing from you. Hiccup with your assistance I will complete my mission."

"I'm not helping you with anything," said Hiccup firmly. "Got that!"

Drago merely smirked and pulled out of control. "We'll see," he said pressing down on the button.

Suddenly the helipad began to rise.

"What's happening?" Fishlegs panicked.

"Hold on!" Astrid yelled.

Thuggory looked up and saw a hatch door opening. "Looks like he's taking us top side."

The helipad soon entered the simulated habitat and soon another hatch opened followed by the entire building parting. They soon found themselves outside and still rising above the forest until they could see Duel Academy from across the mountains.

"Duel Academy at 12 o'clock!" Wartihog gasped.

"Guys, I have a serious fear of heights," said Fishlegs panicking slightly.

"Just don't look down," Ragnar advised at the helipad came to a stop from a good hundred feet from the ground.

"Don't you see, you're all mine now, Hiccup," said Drago. "Look around, there is no escape. The only way down is for you to defeat me."

"It's not fair," said Astrid.

"Let him gain all his strength back and then you can duel him," said Fishlegs.

"I'll duel him, I've taken down bigger," said Wartihog.

Drago snorted. "You're not worth the time or the effort." He then pointed directly at Hiccup with his scaly hand. "The one I want is Hiccup Haddock. He's the only one I'll duel."

"Looks like I've got no choice," said Hiccup as he stepped forward and activated his duel disk. "I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna bring you down."

"Hiccup," said Camicazi looking concerned.

"You sure, Cap?" Wartihog asked.

"Positive, it's the only way to stop him and the only way to get back onto solid ground," said Hiccup. He then looked directly at Drago. "Bring it on, Drago. I'm not afraid of you."

' _I'm so pleased this duel will continue Hiccup. I'm sure I won't disappointed, your power is great and soon you will help bring him back to me_ ,' said Drago to himself.

Drago then activated his duel disk which was nothing more than a board.

"Let's duel!" they yelled as they drew their hand.

Hiccup: 4000

Drago: 4000

"I'll go first, I draw," said Hiccup as he drew. He then played the card he drew. "I summon Dragon Knight Meatlug."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup husky female knight, who appeared on the field in a defence position. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

"You're up Drago," said Hiccup.

"And you're going down," said Drago as he drew. "To start by summoning Venom Snake."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a snake with orange and brown scales with very sharp fangs. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600)

"Careful of his bit," said Drago. "You see once per round my Snake can place a Venom Counter on one of your monsters."

Venom Snake then spat out some poison from its mouth and then took the form of a snake which wrapped itself around Meatlug's arm and bit down on it penetrating her armour.

"Bits can cause painful wounds, you'll see very soon, because his fangs may quite the impression," said Drago. He then grabbed several card from his hand and placed two of them facedown. "I'll place two facedown cards and next are activate Venom Swamp."

He then placed a card in his Field Card Zone and immediately the entire field was turned into a swamp. However, this swamp looks poisonous and deadly.

"Ow," said Fishlegs in disgust. "This looks just like a Slifer shower stall."

"Welcome to the muck, with this Field spell all monsters that are non-Venom are poisoned with a Venom Counter," Drago smirked. "Starting with Meatlug."

"What?" Hiccup stared.

He turned and saw a number Venom Counter sticking to Meatlug's leg.

"With each bit you lose 500 attack points, it's feeding time for my snake," Drago smirked.

Hiccup watched as the boys and began to flow into Meatlug. (ATK: 1300-300)

Hiccup looked at Drago. "I have a feeling there something else I should know about."

Drago smirked. "Smart boy, because if your monsters attack points reach zero then it is automatically destroyed."

"Great not only does my monsters get weaker, but if they get too weak then they'll be destroyed regardless of the defence points," Hiccup cursed.

Drago laughed. "That's right, any monster you're thinking to summon will be no match for me all the poison of my bite. Soon your energy will be all mine and the awakening shall commence!"


	14. A Snake in the Grass Part 2

Hiccup: 4000

Drago: 4000

The duel had just started and Hiccup knew that he was in trouble, because thanks to Drago's appeals for a monster he would play would weaken with every term that passed. That meant his attacks would be weaker as his defence would only hold out for so long.

"How do you like my Venom Swamp so far?" Drago asked.

"You could say that it bites," said Hiccup.

Drago laughed. "It's nice to see that your sense of humour is still intact, but I suggest that you watch where you step."

* * *

Meanwhile in the lab, Agnar was still pinned to the wall by the mysterious entity within the container.

"Let me down," he demanded.

"What's wrong?" the entity asked sounding hurt. "Don't you want to see Hiccup pay for what he did? You know what to do Drago and then you'll get your reward."

* * *

Drago was somehow connected to the entity. ' _It shall be done_ ,' he said.

"It's my move," said Hiccup as he drew. "And next I sacrifice Meatlug in order to summon a Dragon Knight Grump to the field."

Meatlug then vanished and was soon replaced with a soon appearing on the field was his lazy looking Dragon Knight, carrying his massive hammer. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 2400)

"And next special ability activates increasingly attack points Dragon types on the field by 500," said Hiccup.

Grump roared power increased. (ATK: 2100-2600)

"Plus are at this spell card told Banner of Courage," said Hiccup as he inserted a spell card into his spell and trap card zone. "Thanks to this now doing my pal says my monsters gain a 200 point power boost."

"Looks like Hiccup is trying to end this fast," said Ragnar.

"I don't blame on with this one on the field," said Heather.

"Now Grump flatten that snake of his!" Hiccup ordered.

Grump roared as the power from the Banner of courage activated. (ATK: 2600-2800)

He then jumped at Venom Snake and flattened his hammer on top of it destroying it instantly and hitting Drago with the shockwave.

Hiccup: 4000

Drago: 2400

"All right," Astrid cheered. "Good shot, babe! Way to bit back!"

Grump then jumped back and landed on Hiccup's field. (ATK: 2800-2600)

"Impressive monster," Drago smiled. "Enjoy him now, because he won't be around much longer. I play my Snake Whistle!" He then revealed one of his facedown cards. "When you attack and destroy a Reptile monster guess what? This trap let me call upon another one, but I'm not done."

He then revealed his other facedown card. "I reveal a facedown the trap, Damage = Reptile. With this in play I can summon any monster I choose to the field of course it attack points must total the damage I took from Grump's attack."

"What?" Hiccup stared.

"That's right, that's two monsters you have two face," Drago smirked. "Here's one Venom Boa."

Suddenly emerging from the swamp was a large boa constrictor with three eyes and blue scales. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200)

"And now the second, Venom Serpent!" Drago announced.

The emerging from the swamp as well was a two-headed green scaled serpent. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 800)

"And don't forget at the end of each turn, Venom Swamp's effect activates," said Drago reminded. Hiccup looked down at the swamp and then saw a small serpent emerging from the swamp. "Which means now I snake injects your monster with poison draining 500 attack points."

Hiccup watched as the snake launch into the air and wrapped itself around Grump's leg and then plunged its fangs into it spreading its poison. (ATK: 2600-2100)

"Oh no," said Camicazi. "If those snakes keep attacking Hiccup won't last much longer. We've got to find a way to help him anybody got any bright ideas?"

"I say we do some little seeking and destroying," said Wartihog.

"Hiccup doesn't need any help, he's got this," said Fishlegs.

' _As much as I appreciate the optimism, and feeling a little swamped right now_ ,' said Hiccup to himself.

"It's my turn again, I draw," said Drago as he drew. "But first my Venom Serpent special ability activates which allows my swamp want to release yet another snake to drain your Grump's attack points."

Hiccup watch as a second snake emerged from the swamp and wrapped itself around Grump's arm. (ATK: 2100-1600)

"And now Venom Boa inflicts twice the pain as his special ability allows two maws night to drain 1000 of your Knight's attack points!"

Then to Hiccup's horror two more snake emerged from the swarm and wrapped themselves around Grump's remaining arm and leg. They then started to spread their venom and Grump fell to his knees. (ATK: 1600-600)

"They're eating him alive!" Hiccup panicked.

"Does anyone have any anti-venom?" Fishlegs asked. "Grump sure can use some over there."

"And now I sacrifice both my Venom Serpent and Venom Boa," said Drago as the swamp engulfed his two monsters. "They're losses might gain, come for Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes!"

Suddenly emerging on the field was a man in snake armour, whose hands were made of actual snakes and had a snake's tail instead of feet. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

Camicazi eyes widened. ' _No attack points? That snake must have one heck of a special ability_.'

Leo then appeared next to her. ' _It's not the snake I'm worried about, it's Drago. I'm sensing a powerful dark spirit is possessing Drago, but it's the likes of which I have never seen before_.'

"My king may look weak right now, but each one of his Reptile subjects in my grave his Highness gains 500 points," said Drago. "With already there he gained 1500 attack points. Now he gets the royal treatment!"

Everyone watched as Vennominon increased until it was stronger than Grump. (ATK: 0-1500)

"Vennominon attack! Bo Fanged Venom!" Drago commanded.

Suddenly with his fingers Vennominon let loose a stream of poison that struck Grump, destroying him.

Hiccup: 3100

Drago: 2400

"Now I play the spell card Venom Blast," said Drago holding out a spell card with an image of Venom Snakes firing poison as a duellist. "This spell card can only activate if I have Vennominon on the field and once activated it destroying all your spell and trap cards."

The car was placed on the field venom shot out from it and struck Hiccup's Banner of Courage spell card and destroyed it.

"Then I give to draw one card each one destroyed," said Drago as he drew a card. He then placed a card on the field. "And finally I shall play a facedown. It's your turn, Hiccup. Good luck."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"Drago!" Camicazi yelled and everyone turned and looked at her. "I'm not buying all this, me and Leo smelling something foul in the air and we're not talking about your swamp. Who are you working with? No more lies! Now face up! Spill the beans and you tell us what this really all about! You got that, Drago!"

"My, my, whatever are you talking about?" said Drago.

"Don't play dumb," said Ragnar. "I sense that you have a reason for all this."

"Tell us the truth!" Heather demanded

"Fine then since you all too eager to find out…" said Drago.

"Got that right," said Hiccup.

"How about a little show and tell?" said Drago as he lowered his sleeve and revealed his reptilian hand.

"By Thor," said Thuggory.

"I knew it was cold-blooded, but this?" Wartihog stared.

"A few years ago I was the leader of an elite special forces team," said Drago. "Something has crash landed on Earth and we were the guys said to pick up the pieces."

"What was it?" Hiccup asked.

"Our intel was vague, but our mission directive crystal clear. The cover the item and don't ask questions," said Drago. "The matter was considered highly classified."

Agnar was still pinned to the wall and was now intrigued with what Drago was telling. His eyes turned to the entity inside the capsule. "Classified?"

* * *

Drago and his men when a helicopter heading to the crash site, but the winds were fierce and the rotor immediately stopped.

"The orders were simple, but carrying them out proved difficult," said Drago.

Suddenly lightning struck the helicopter destroying the voters and they crashed into a mountain. By some miracle, Drago somehow survived, but he was the only one.

"When I woke up I discovered that I was the only survivor. So I decided to carry on the mission on my own. I had never failed a mission and wasn't planning on starting now."

Drago managed to salvage a laptop from the crash and used it to pinpoint the location of the crash site. Once he got there he discovered a huge crater and something was smouldering in the centre of it.

"After walking for hours, I finally reached the target coordinates. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but something inside me told me that I was close. I could feel the presence of something extremely powerful."

Drago put away the laptop and placed a gas mask on before making his way into the crater. He made his way to the centre and discovered that the smoke was emanating from a reptilian hand and it was still moving.

"And then it called out to me."

"Please, help me Drago," said the hand through telepathy.

"It knew my name."

"Save me and I promise, I'll give you anything you want. Even… the one you miss."

"Quiet!" Drago roared as he removed his gas mask.

"I know you want to see him again," said the hand.

* * *

Back in the present, Agnar frowned.

" _Him_ who?" he asked.

"Who is him?" Hiccup asked.

"Anybody is computed I am?" Fishlegs asked.

"He's talking about his brother," said Ragnar.

Everyone then stared at him.

"It would seem as if you have done your research Ragnar, but I would expect no less from a member of the Order of Knights," said Drago. "Yes, the creature said it could bring back my brother."

* * *

Back in the past, Drago was looking down at the hand. Suddenly appearing behind him was a glowing entity that resembled him. It only took a little while to realise that it was his brother.

"Drako!" Drago gasped as he made his way towards him.

"I could see him right in front of me," said the present Drago. "And then he was gone."

Drago reached out his hand and then suddenly Drako vanished into thin air.

"A brother?" said Hiccup.

"That's right," said Drago. "The two of us were at Afghanistan fighting against the IS. It was our first mission together. We were ordered to retreat after we failed to liberate a small town."

Drago and his brother were running across the battle torn streets as gunfire raining down above them. Along with them with the other men under Drago's command. Suddenly there was a huge explosion that knocked Drago out cold.

"However, before we could reach the rendezvous point they fired a RPG. I was the only one who survived, but I lost my arm the process. Fortunately, I was rescued by a brave Captain who disobeyed orders, but it did change the fact that I lost my brother.

"It was my fault he was there in the first place I insisted that he joined up, but this strange creature was giving me the chance to make amends. I couldn't say no, no matter what I had to do."

* * *

Agnar looked at the entity.

"It's true," it said. "We became the best of friends that day."

Agnar looked at it. "That thing he found was you wasn't it?"

"Yes, and my new friend was to do my bidding."

* * *

"I agreed to help it and it agreed to help me," said Drago.

"You've been sucking all this energy for some creature to bring your brother back?" Camicazi stared in bewilderment. "How many more students are you willing to sacrifice for him?"

"Just one more," said Drago. "For you see my plan is almost complete. Hiccup is the last."

"That's not going to happen!" said Thuggory.

"You seriously believe some strange creature could bring your brother back from the dead?" Camicazi shaking her head. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"You've got to break free," said Astrid.

"That creature is going to double-cross you eventually," said Ragnar.

"Can't you see you're just being used," said Heather.

"Yeah!" Fishlegs yelled.

Wartihog then leaned over to him. "Fishlegs, listen get ready," he whispered to him.

"Ready for what?" Fishlegs whispered back.

"I've got myself a plan," said Warithog looking at Drago. "We're going to help the Captain out. You and I are going to try and even out the playing field. You distract Drago and I'll pill drive the poison at him."

They were starting to make their move, but unfortunately the entity could see what they were doing from the monitor.

"That's cheating!" it roared.

Fishlegs and Wartihog were carefully making their way around to Drago, but then suddenly the vines began to move and wrap their legs.

"Abort the mission!" Wartihog cried as they began to sink.

The others turned around and saw that the vines in fact were actually snakes.

"Fishlegs!" Thuggory yelled.

"The snakes have gotten a hold of those two," said Camicazi. Suddenly the snakelike vines rose up around them. "Look out!"

"Oh no," said Hiccup looking at them.

Suddenly real snakes began to emerge from inside the swarm and they were slowly pulling their way towards them.

"Did I mention that I'm afraid of snakes," Fishlegs quivered.

"Simmer down there, Private," said Wartihog. "Might be a hologram."

"Those are no holograms," said Ragnar rushing towards them and pulling a knife.

"Since when did you that?" Wartihog stared as Ragnar began to cut the vines around their legs.

"Let's just say I came prepared," said Ragnar and cut the vines.

"Thanks, Ragnar," said Fishlegs.

"I left the bayou to get away from this," said Wartihog as the old joined with the others.

"Watch out!" Camicazi warned as more snakes slithered out of the swamp until they were completely surrounded.

"Unless anyone is a snake charmer we're all about to be snake chow," said Wartihog.

Drago looked at Hiccup. "Once I've defeated you, you're duel energy will resurrect my brother and will be reunited. Now then let's finish what we started."

Hiccup looked down at the swamp. ' _If only I can figure out how to drain this swamp of his. Then maybe I can slither my way out of this mess_.'

Drago smiled as he saw Hiccup's Bio Band glowed. ' _The more life points he loses the more life my brother regains and the more you suffer the happier it will be_ ,' he said to himself looking at his Bio Band which was glowing as well.

Agnar looked at the entity as it focuses attention upon the duel.

"Soon you'll have what you desire, Drago," it said. "Now make Hiccup pay for what he did to me."

Drago merely smirked at Hiccup. "What's the hold-up? Have my snakes constricted your move?"

"No way, you're going down," said Hiccup as he drew and smiled at the card he drew. "Looks like your Swamp is about to be blown away, because I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

He inserted the card he drew and suddenly a powerful wind began to erupt across the field.

"All right!" Fishlegs cheered.

"Way to go, Hiccup is gonna blow away that swamp for good," said Wartihog.

Drago merely laughed. "Such a predictable move, Hiccup and they won't work. Now I play, Snake Deity's Command." His facedown card revealed itself to be a trap card. "With this trap I'll sacrifice one Venom monster to my graveyard and then your spell card is destroyed."

Suddenly a wave of water appeared in front Hiccup and two snakes wrapped around his spell card. Then they dragged the card into the water where was destroyed.

"You snake," Hiccup glared.

"Thank you, now with one more Reptile monster in my grave Vennominon attack points increase once again."

Hiccup could only watch as Vennominon grew even stronger. (ATK: 1500-2000)

"I that case I summon Dragon Knight Scaldy in defence mode," said Hiccup.

Suddenly emerging on the field was Hiccup water-based Dragon Knight, who immediately took on a defensive position. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

"And since he's all alone his ability activates, which allows me to draw two more cards," said Hiccup as he drew to card from his deck. "And one of them I'm going to play right now, Dragon Knight Crossbow."

Suddenly a crossbow appeared out of nowhere. "Thanks to this it doubles the strength of Scaldy."

Scaldy grabbed the crossbow, but remain a defensive position. (ATK: 800-1600)

"And with it your go," said Hiccup.

Drago shook his head. "I was expecting a lot more than that, you disappoint me Hiccup."

"Just go," said Hiccup.

"Not just yet, Hiccup or did you forget about my Venom Swamp," said Drago. "Remember at the end of each turn drain your monster 500 attack points."

Another snake launched out of the swamp and wrapped itself around Scaldy's right leg injecting into venom. (ATK: 1600-1100)

"Oh Thor," said Fishlegs.

"Poor Cap," said Wartihog.

"My turn," said Drago as he drew. "Vennominon with Fanged Venom!"

Vennominon raised his snake fingers and find venom straight at Scaldy destroying him.

"When will you face is that it's over," said Drago.

"We'll see about that, it's my move," said Hiccup as he drew. "And next I will move from play Dragon Knight Crossbow we allows me to summon back my Scaldy."

Hiccup took out Dragon Knight Crossbow in the second he did Scaldy appeared on the field in attack mode.

"And don't forget since he's the only card in play I get to draw two more cards," said Hiccup as he drew his two cards.

"All right," Fishlegs cheered.

"The Captain has got quite the array of options," said Wartihog gesturing to Hiccup's large hand.

"Hold on guys, Hiccup is doing quite a bit of a disadvantage," said Camicazi.

"Not when I do this I sacrifice Scaldy in order to play Dragon Knight Toothless!" Hiccup announced.

Scaldy soon vanish from the field and taking his place was Hiccup's favourite monster, Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200")

"He doesn't scare me," said Drago.

"He will when I do this," said Hiccup grabbing a card in his hand. "I play Double Summon and as its name suggests it allows me to summon twice so say hello to Dragon Spirit Aqua."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's Dragon Spirit of water. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 900)

"And I'm not done yet, because play my Spirit Evolution spell card," said Hiccup activating the spell card with an image of all the Dragon Spirits standing back to back from one another. "This card allows me to involve my Spirits giving them much more power. So Dragon Spirit Aqua evolved into Dragon Spirit Ocean."

Aqua began to glow and suddenly changed into her scales were navy blue and now had dragon helmets sported horns. She also appeared to have talons sticking out of her wings. (ATK: 900/ DEF: 1200)

"Nice move Hiccup," said Thuggory.

"I wonder what he's gonna do next?" said Astrid.

"Next I'm going to join Toothless and Ocean with Spirit Fusion," Hiccup announced. Ocean then turned to water and covered Toothless from head to toe. "To create Dragon Knight Ocean Toothless."

The water then dispelled an outstanding there was Toothless and his Aqua form evolved as well. His armour was now navy blue his fin like wings have talons on the end and he had a horn emerging from his helmet. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2500)

"What a monster," Fishlegs smiled. "Can't wait to see how he helped out."

"Let me show you how he's going to help me out," said Hiccup. "His special ability lets me destroy a card in your hand."

Toothless then formed a bow of water and then fired an arrow that pierced the only card in Drago's hand.

However, the reaction wasn't quite as Hiccup suspected. "Excellent," he said with a smile. "It appears you destroyed my Venom Snake!" He revealed a card that shattered into millions of pixels. "Which means Vennominon get more attack points."

Much to Hiccup's frustration Vennominon began to gain strength. (ATK: 2000-2500)

"Looks like Hiccup and the wrong attack coordinates," Wartihog grimaced.

"Don't worry, Toothless is still stronger than that slimy servant of his," said Astrid.

"You heard the lady, Ocean Toothless attack Vennominon!" Hiccup commanded.

Toothless Reddy his bow again and then fired another water arrow directly at Vennominon which destroyed him.

Hiccup: 3100

Drago: 2100

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

"He destroyed it, the King has left the building!" Fishlegs cheered.

However, Drago just continued to smile and then laughed. "I'm afraid my King's reign of terror is far from over."

"What?" Hiccup stared.

"He lives," Drago smirked. "Watch closely as my Vennominon reclaim his throne." Then to their horror, Vennominon began to rise from the swamp. "All that's needed is a small sacrifice. I removed one loyal subject from play and Vennominon rules the swamp once again." Drago then removed his Venom Snake from his graveyard and a few seconds later it dissolved in his hand. "His attack points are revived as well 500 points for each Reptile in my grave which adds up to your total destruction."

They watched as Vennominon gained strength. (ATK: 0-2000)

* * *

In the lab the entity was enjoying the duel.

"Hiccup, is going to pay for how he wronged me," it said.

Agnar was extremely curious by this statement. ' _What does this thing have against Hiccup? And what does that have to do with me and the card I'm after. Well, I'll get my answer soon enough. Drago thinks that he has me captured, but little does he know that not too far from here I have backup and their just waiting to receive their orders from an old friend of mine_.'

Near the coast of Duel Academy was a submarine and acting as captain was none other than Agnar's childhood friend, Echo.

* * *

Back at the duel Drago was laughing at Hiccup's misfortune. "You don't seem too pleased I have Vennominon back," he marked.

"This stinks," said Wartihog. "That King of his doesn't know when to quit."

"Nor do my," said Drago. "Once again your turn has come to an end, Hiccup. Which means my Swamp strikes, attack his Toothless and drain his attack points!"

Suddenly a snake launch out of the water and wrapped itself around Toothless' leg weakened him and he roared in pain. (ATK: 2800- 2300)

"Ocean Toothless," Hiccup stared.

"He's been swamped, I draw," said Drago as he drew. He then automatically held at the card he drew. "And play the card Venom Shot! With this by discarding one snake while Vennominon is on the field I can strike your Toothless with twice the poison and that's precisely what I'm going to do."

Drago then looked through his deck and pulled out Venom Serpent.

"Oh no," said Camicazi.

Drago discarded Venom Serpent and immediately Vennominon fired venom from his snake fingers. Immediately they turn into snakes and bit onto Toothless' arms weakened him even further. (ATK: 2300-1300)

"No, not again!" Hiccup yelled.

"Of course after placing my venom Serpent into the graveyard Vennominon gained an additional 500 attack points," Drago reminded. (ATK: 2000-2500)

"No way!" Camicazi gasped. "Now he's stronger then Hiccup's Ocean."

"Watch out, guys," Thuggory warned. "He's going to take a crack at him."

"Now go, Vennominon. Destroy Ocean Toothless with Fanged Venom," Drago ordered.

Vennominon unleashed more poison and struck Toothless destroying him instantly.

Hiccup: 1900

Drago: 2100

"Hang in there, Captain!" Wartihog called.

"Bite your tongue or they'll do it for you," Camicazi warned.

The snakes hissed at them and it appeared they were getting closer.

"Hiccup," Fishlegs quivered.

"Come on," Astrid pleaded.

Heather placed a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"Yeah, Hiccup always finds a way," Ragnar nodded.

"You're still in the game," said Thuggory.

"Yeah, it's not over until it's over!" Camicazi added.

"Not yet, but soon enough," said Drago. "You're through, my mission is complete. You were quite the challenge." He then laughed. "As a consolation there is someone who likes to see after this duel. Someone who's had their eye on you for quite some time."

Drago then laughed much to Hiccup confusion.

' _Who is he talking about?_ ' he wondered to himself.

* * *

"Oh, don't worry, Hiccup. You'll find out soon enough, because you're going to pay for discarding me the way you did" said the entity. "You're about to pay dearly. Your suffering has only just begun."

The entity then laughed.

* * *

Dragon Spirit Ocean

ATK: 900/ DEF: 1100

4 level

WATER

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

This card's name is also treated as "Dragon Spirit Aqua". This card is treated as a Dragon Type while on the Field or in the Graveyard. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Spirit Evolution". Once per turn, you can select one card in your opponents hand. If it is a monster it is sent to the Graveyard and your opponent take 500 point of damage.

Dragon Knight Ocean Toothless

ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2500

8 stars

WATER

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Dragon Knight Toothless + Dragon Spirit Ocean.

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Fusion Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is treated as a Dragon Type while on the Field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can destroy 1 random card in your opponent's hand.

Venom Blast

Normal Spell Card

Activate only if you have Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes on your side of the field. Destroy every spell and trap card on your inside the field and then draw one card each car destroyed.

Card image: Venom Snakes firing poison as a duellist

Spirit Evolution

Normal Spell Card

Send 1 face-up "Dragon Spirit" monster you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster with the same name from your Fusion Deck.

Card image: all the Dragon Spirits standing back to back from one another


	15. A Snake in the Grass Part 3

Hiccup: 1900

Drago: 2100

The duel between Hiccup and Drago was still ongoing and it was clear to everyone that Drago had a clean advantage with both the powerful monster and the Field spell card not to mention more life points.

"Your move, Hiccup," said Drago.

Hiccup drew and looked at his hand. "I pass."

Everyone gasped.

"He can't make a single move?" Fishlegs stared.

"The Captain must have a poor hand then," said Wartihog.

"He must have a plan," said Ragnar hopefully.

"He better, because the next round be his last.

Astrid looked at Hiccup with great concern. "Come on."

Drago laughed. "It's my turn."

Drago looked at his glowing Bio Band and noticed that Hiccup's band will also glowing. ' _Soon I'll have drained all the energy we need and with Hiccup's help I'll be reunited with my brother. All thanks to it._ '

"Making him pay you two can play," said the entity

' _it won't be long now, my brother,_ ' said Drago to himself. He then drew. "My turn and I'll place one card facedown." He said placing a card facedown on the field. "And my Vennominon attacks you directly! Go, Fanged Venom!"

Vennominon raised his serpent-like hands and shot acid from his snakelike fingers straight at Hiccup.

"Not so fast," said Hiccup. "I summon Dragon Knight Sharpshot!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup youngest and bravest knight. He quickly knocked the poisonous side and then took on a defensive position on the field. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 200)

"You see when I'm attack directly I can summon Sharpshot in order to deflect any kind of venom you fight my way. Oh, and for an added bonus your tone automatically comes to an end."

"You're simply prolonging the inevitable," said Drago. "Face it Hiccup. No card you have to save you now. I end my turn on them Venom Swamp's effect activates striking your monster was more venom."

Suddenly shooting up in the swamp was another snake and it wrapped itself around Sharpshot's arm and plunged its fangs into him. (ATK: 300-0)

"And since your monster reached zero it automatically destroyed," Drago smirked.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and Sharpshot vanished from the field.

"Poor Hiccup, I hate to agree with Drago, but he might have a point," said Heather.

"No way," said Camicazi. "It's not over yet. Hiccup always has a trick up his sleeve no matter how tough Drago's cards are."

"Yeah, he's never failed and he's not going to," said Astrid confidently.

' _Their right, my cards have never let me down before and I'm about to show everyone that they're not going to let me down this time either._ '

He then reached for his deck. "Here we go, it's my turn." He then drew and the card he drew. "Just what I was hoping for." He then held out the card which turned out to be Cost Down. "I activate Cost Down! Now my sending one card from my hand at the grave all the monster in my hand lose two levels."

Hiccup then discarded card from his hand. "This will allow me to summon Dragon Knight Stormfly without a sacrifice. Time to strut your stuff, girl!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's beautiful female knight. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1900)

"And what's a girl with trusty battleaxe, because I'm going to her with Dragon Knight Axe!" Hiccup yelled holding out a spell card. "This will increase the attack point of Stormfly by 800."

Suddenly appearing out of nowhere was a battleaxe and immediately Stormfly grabbed it. (ATK: 2000-2800)

"Look at all of her attack points," Fishlegs pointed. "She's got more than Drago's Vennominon does!"

"Yeah, Fishlegs, but if Hiccup destroys Vennominon than Drago will resurrect him," Wartihog reminded.

"Oh, right I forgot," said Fishlegs.

"Don't worry, Stormfly has a special ability and that snake is toast," said Camicazi. "You say that Knight is unique, she can attack any monster once per round. So when Vennominon reappears he counter the new monster and Stormfly can attack again."

"Oh yeah!" Fishlegs cheered.

"There's more, when Vennominon is resurrected Drago has to remove one Reptile monster from his grave from the game which means Vennominon is 500 points weaker each time he comes back."

"Yeah, you go girlfriend!" Astrid cheered.

"Sliced that snake into pieces!" Heather added.

"These girls sure are feisty," Wartihog whispered to Thuggory.

"That's putting it lightly," said Thuggory.

"Stormfly, slap that snake silly attack Vennominon!" Hiccup commanded.

Stormfly then charged directly at Vennominon and slammed her acts right on top of him. A few seconds later he exploded.

Hiccup: 1900

Drago: 1800

"Yeah!" Camicazi cheered.

"Nice one!" said Wartihog.

"Way to play!" Ragnar smiled.

"Wow," Astrid breathed.

Hiccup looked at Drago confidently. "Okay, now bring him back to the field Drago." However, Drago merely laughed. "What's so funny?

Drago laughed again.

"He's cracked," said Thuggory.

"I just don't get it. What's up?" Camicazi frowned.

"My sincere thanks, Hiccup," Drago smirked.

"For what?" Hiccup asked.

"You see when you're Stormfly destroyed my Vennominon you set my ultimate plan into motion and as you're about to find out if the powerful motion indeed."

"That doesn't sound good," said Hiccup.

"It does for me, because now I play the trap card Rise of the Sacred Deity," he said revealing his facedown card. "Thanks to this as soon as my Vennominon is destroyed I'm allowed to summon my greatest creature! Now come forth, Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes."

Suddenly the snake surrounding Astrid and the others began to shrink back into the swamp.

"What's all this about?" Thuggory asked.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and something began to emerge from the water. "Welcome, Vennominaga!"

Suddenly emerging from the water was another serpent human hybrid. However, this time it was female and her arms were actually snakes, her hair was snakes and there was a dark presence surrounding. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"What the?" Hiccup stared.

"I got a real bad feeling about this," said Ragnar.

"You don't need a sixth sense to know that," said Camicazi.

"Frightening isn't she?" Drago smirked. "And her bite is as big as her hiss." The dark presence surrounding her then faded away and she hissed menacingly. "You see due to her special ability, she gets 500 attack points for every Reptile card in my grave. That makes a grand total of 3000!"

Vennominaga then began to glow as power entered into her body. (ATK: 0-3000)

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup moaned.

"And now it's that time of the duel again for my Venom Swamp to activate! Which means 500 attack points are gone from your monster."

Suddenly a snake jumped out of the water and struck Stormfly's leg. (ATK: 2800-2300)

Hiccup grimaced, he just took out one powerful monster to be replace by a more powerful one.

Drago laughed at his misfortune. "There's no escaping my Swamp. And now my turn," he said as he drew. "Vennominaga attack with Venom Vapour Blast!"

Vennominaga snakelike and opened its mouth and a small snakes shot out of it like a cannon. It then struck Stormfly destroying her instantly and Hiccup was hit by the shockwave of the blast.

Hiccup: 1200

Drago: 1800

"Sorry, Stormfly," he said apologetically.

"And your next, now to unleash its true power," Drago smirked. "Strike Hiccup!"

Suddenly the snake slithered around him and then went right through his chest.

Everyone was quite disgusted by the display.

"You say that?" Camicazi asked.

"I wish I hadn't," said Heather looking as if she was going to throw up.

"No!" said Astrid.

The snake then slithered back to its mistress and Hiccup felt very woozy. He was barely able to stand up straight and his vision was becoming blurry.

"So woozy, can hardly see straight," he said weakly.

He then grasped to the bridge of his nose and then fell to his knees.

Drago laughed. "That's because you've just been poisoned. That pain you feel is Vennominaga's boys in causing through your body. In three rounds, her special ability kicks in and your life points go to 0."

Camicazi eyes widened. "That can't be."

"If it's true, he's only got three turns to beat this snake or Drago is going to get everything he needs," Astrid gasped.

"Oh no," said Fishlegs.

The entity was watching with great enthusiasm as it was enjoying Hiccup's pain.

"This duel is so much fun that I can't take my eye off it," it said.

* * *

Agnar was still pinned to the wall and notice that the entity was now distracted. ' _This duel may be all the distraction I need to escape_.' He tried to move, but it was like moving through treacle. However, he was able to move his arm and he couldn't earlier. ' _This thing's hold on me seems weaker. Now if I can only reach my transmitter. To activate…_ '

He managed to reach his piercing on his ear which was actually a transmitter and sent a signal to do a Short Circuit trap card he pleased earlier. Immediately the entire lab went dark which caught the intention of the entity.

"Somebody's been a bad boy," it said. It turned and saw that Agnar had managed to escape during the blackout. "Agnar, Agnar, runaway. Come back to play another day. I guess playtime is over. I hope you had fun, because I sure did," said the entity.

* * *

Agnar was making his way down the corridors completely worn out and relieved to have been able to escape.

"Now I've got to shut this place down for good," he said.

* * *

Hiccup managed to pick himself up. ' _I've got three turns to win this duel_.'

He then reached for his duel disk. "All right, now it's my move," he said as he drew on her the card he drew. "How start things off with my Graceful Charity. Now I can draw three new card so long as I get rid of two."

Hiccup drew his three cards are then discarded Dragon Knight Groundsplitter and Dragon Spirit Dusk.

"Next I'll play the spell card Dragon Knight Fusion," he said holding out a spell card. "Now by returning monsters I might be my Graveyard I can summon a Dragon Knight Fusion Monster from my deck. So I'll return Dragon Knight Groundsplitter and Meatlug in order to create Dragon Knight Spymaster."

Suddenly appearing on the field were both Groundsplitter and Meatlug and the two of them then entered into a vortex. Suddenly emerging onto the field was a cunning looking Dragon Knight with dark armour with several spikes sticking out in all sorts of places. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1300)

Drago merely chuckled upon seeing the new monster. ' _Yes, Hiccup, fight back all the more energy for me to raise my brother_ ,' he said smiling down at his glowing Bio Band.

"And now I play my spell card Dragon Knight Dagger," said Hiccup as he played the last card in his hand. Which bore the image of the dagger with the Dragon Knight emblem on it.

Suddenly appearing in the hands of Spymaster were set of daggers.

"Thanks to my Knight's new set of daggers he's able to remove play three of your monsters. That means there's gonna be three less Reptiles in your graveyard."

Drago grimaced.

Spymaster then tossed his daggers directly at Drago's graveyard and immediately a Venom Snake and two Venom Serpents removed from the game.

"With that Vennominaga loses some bite, like 1500 point of bite," Hiccup smirked.

Drago watched as Vennominaga grew weaker. (ATK: 3000-1500)

"Which means my Spymaster can finish her off. Go, Shadow Strike!" said Hiccup.

Spymaster then jumped into the air and then vanished and a few seconds later he reappeared behind Vennominaga and then plunged his dagger into her back resulting in the explosion.

Hiccup: 1200

Drago: 1300

"And with that I end my turn," said Hiccup.

Drago merely chuckled. "Hiccup, do you think my ultimate monster could be destroyed so easily, because you would be mistaken."

"Uh-oh," said Camicazi.

"Even if my Vennominaga is destroyed during battle, by simply removing a reptile monster in my graveyard from play I'm still allowed to resurrect a monster to my field. Guess who?"

Hiccup knew what was coming next.

Drago then removed his last Venom Snake his grave. "Welcome back Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes!"

Suddenly re-emerging on the field was Vennominaga, albeit 500 points weaker. (ATK: 0-1000)

"And now venom is activates which means it's time to pay the piper!" Drago smirked.

Suddenly another snake launched out of the water and headed straight towards Spymaster. However, Spymaster quickly not to do back with the back of his hand.

"What?" Drago stared.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Spymaster is unaffected to my opponent spell card," Hiccup smirked. "That means your poison has no effect on him."

"Nice going!" Ragnar cheered.

"Not bad, but it's my turn now," said Drago as he drew. He then played the card he drew. "Watch this, I play the Snake Rain spell card. Now by removing one card in my hand I'm allowed to send four Reptile monsters in my deck to my grave."

Drago then said the only card in his hand to the group which was another Snake Rain. He then looked through his deck and sent two Venom Boas, Venom Serpentand Serpentine Princess to the grave.

"Now her points increase again all the way back to how they were," said Drago gesturing to Vennominaga. (ATK: 1000-3000)

"Vennominaga, attack!"

Vennominaga then fired another snake from living snake hand. The attack struck Spymaster destroying him instantly and dealing damage to Hiccup in the process.

Hiccup: 200

Drago: 1300

"Bad move, Drago," said Hiccup from the smoke. "You see when you destroyed my Spymaster you unleashed his special ability. That means your monster is destroyed as well."

Suddenly the smoke took form of spymaster and he headed straight towards Vennominaga with pieces of his armour swearing around him. However, before he even touched, he dispelled and vanished.

"What the?" Hiccup stared.

"Sorry, but once again you're monsters are no match for my serpents," Drago smirked. "You see no effects can harm Vennominaga."

"They can't?" Hiccup stared.

"No effects," Wartihog stared.

"What's he going to do?" Camicazi stared.

"He's got no monsters, facedown card and he doesn't have anything in his hand," Ragnar gasped.

"And to make matters worse he's only got one round left before he loses automatically," Heather added.

"The young lady has a point," Drago smirked. "Two rounds have passed, Hiccup. You have one more turn left before the poison of my Vennominaga causes you to lose the duel."

Hiccup then grasped a hand over his heart as he pronounced pain rushing through his body.

* * *

Meanwhile Agnar had found what he was looking for. It was a large power source that operated the Bio Bands.

"My schematics indicate that without this power supply Drago's Bio Bands will be rendered useless," he said as he reached for the controls. "Sorry, Drago."

"Don't you see we share the same pain," said the entity's voice and his hand hovered over the controls. "We both deserve better, if you help me, Agnar, I will share with you the power I possess and we both can begin to make things right."

Suddenly Agnar heard a beeping sound and reached for his communicator.

"Agnar, come in. Please, respond," said Echo's voice. "Give us your coordinates."

Agnar however didn't reply.

* * *

Thinking that the worst had happened at ordered the submarine to resurface at the shore of the island. She then grabbed the intercom to inform her men.

"All hands, man your stations ASAP," she commanded. "Prepare for a search and rescue, we're getting our man out here."

* * *

Meanwhile on the helipad, Hiccup could barely stand let alone duel.

"I've gotta stop this poison and I have one turn to do it," Hiccup winced.

"Please, it's over," said Drago. "There's no chance that he will win, because after you go Vennominaga's effect seals your doom. A doom you'll share with no one." Hiccup was quite confused by this statement. "That's what happens when you duel for no one but yourself. You see, Hiccup your selfish always have be always will be."

"What do you mean selfish?" Hiccup frowned.

"Don't you see that every door that you ever been a part of was played to satisfy yourself said the desire to be number one? Satisfying your own interests ahead of the needs of others. That must be an easy way to live, looking out for yourself and never caring for anyone else. It's a lifestyle unfamiliar to me.

I exist for my brother and I'll do anything to make sure that his well-being is taking care of. In fact, I'm going to sacrifice you! You're but a pawn in a simple game of revenge, your selfish desire to best me and plainly hero has cloud your vision this entire duel."

Drago's words stung worse than the poison in his veins. "But I—"

"But nothing! Your self-centredness has led to your downfall and my brother's resurrection!" Drago roared.

Hiccup just stood there unable to move. ' _I'm selfish?_ '

"Hiccup!" Camicazi yelled bringing him out of his thoughts. "Drago is trying to get in your head!"

"But—"

"She's right, Hiccup," said Ragnar. "You're the least selfish person I know! More than half your duels have nothing to do with either fun or improving your ability."

"Well said," said Astrid looking at Hiccup straight in the eyes. "Hiccup you defeated the Shadow Riders and took down the Sacred Beasts. You battle your own grandfather and freedom from an influence that would have destroyed the world and saved me from being a brainwashed zombie."

"You have to stay focused and remember that we've got your back," Heather added. "The reason we follow you is because you put yourself in harms way for every one of us. You lead by example not by fear or intimidation and in case you've forgotten we are here to save everyone at the Academy. Drago is the selfish one, putting others ahead of himself for his own means."

"Now get back on your feet and beat this guy," said Camicazi.

"But how?" Hiccup asked.

"Trust yourself and realise that we all believe in you," said Camicazi.

Hiccup looked at his duel disk and realise they were right. "Drago is playing mind games with me, but I know why I'm here to duel. To help my fellow students and I know I've got the cards to do it." He then looked at everyone else. "Thanks guys, for reminding me what we're all about."

Hiccup then stood up straight. "All right, it's my last turn let's make it count. Okay, let's try this one more time." He then placed a card on top of his deck. ' _Deck don't fail me now_.'

"It's my move!" Hiccup yelled as he drew.

"Still trying," said Drago. "Why even bother?"

"The game isn't over until last card is played and I've got plenty of cards left," said Hiccup he then held out the card he drew. "I play Dragon Knight Charity! I can only activate this card if I have five or more Dragon Knight my graveyard and if I do I get to draw three cards. However, if I don't activate the mighty 500 points in each one I didn't use."

Hiccup then drew his three cards and they were exactly what he needed. "Next I play the spell card, Dragon Spirit Union. Thanks to this I get to summon one Dragon Spirit for every other spirit in my graveyard and last I checked that was two. So, I summon Dragon Spirit Terror and Pyro."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup two spirits both of them in attack mode. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 400), (ATK: 600/ DEF: 500)

"And I'm not done yet, because next I summon Dragon Knight Toothless Jr."

Suddenly appearing on the field was miniature Toothless in a battle position. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"But you will be here for long, because next a second bite in order to summon Dragon Knight Toothless from my hand."

Toothless Jr began to spin around and was soon replaced with the original Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Pyro! Terror! And Toothless! Triple Spirit Fusion!" Hiccup announced.

Almost immediately both Pyro and Terror turned a fire and earth and entered into Toothless.

"Awesome, a triple tag team," Camicazi beamed.

"About a layer triple slammed down on him!" Wartihog smiled.

"Say hello to Dragon Knight Magma Toothless!" Hiccup announced.

The earth inflames dispelled and their Toothless stood two times as big and muscular. His left hand was made completely of molten rock and his right was completely armoured. His helmet had a pair of horns on either side of his head and one single horn that protruded from his temple. His wings appear to have been made of actual lava and it was amazing how you could even fly with them. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2700)

"And thanks to his special ability gains 400 attack points for every card on the field," Hiccup smirked.

Drago's eyes widened. "But with three cards on my field and another on yours—"

"That's right, 1600 more points go to my Magma Toothless."

Toothless felt power entering into his body on an imagining level. (ATK: 3000-4600)

"And that gives him more firepower than any monster on your field," said Hiccup.

Toothless power of his hand and then suddenly appearing there was a large hammer made of molten rock and on the very tip was a blade of a sword made of pure lava.

"Go, Molten Annihilation!" Hiccup commanded.

Toothless raised his almighty weapon and then slammed right down on top of Vennominaga with so much force that the entire helipad struck. Drago could only watch as his monster was destroyed and the disappearance of the remainder of his life points.

"I lost! No, my brother!" Drago roared.

Hiccup: 200 (Winner!)

Drago: 0

Drago just stood there motionlessly at the hologram faded.

"He did it!" Fishlegs cheered.

"What an offensive!" Wartihog yelled with glee.

Then suddenly both Hiccup and Drago's Bio Bands activated a large portion of their power exited from them. The two of them then collapses as the energy went straight down into the complex below them.

* * *

The energy rush down into the entities capsule where it started to regenerate.

"I have enough energy to be reborn," it said. "But Drago lost and failed to make Hiccup pay." The entity vanished and there in the centre of the capital was a scaly dragon hand. Suddenly the energy around it began to take form of a man. "But I'll still use this crude vessel to do to Hiccup what Drago could not."

The entity then vanished and then reappeared in front of Drago.

"Drago, you've earned your reward," said the entity. Then it's face to the form of a man. "I'll let you be with your brother forever!"

"But I—"

He never finished that sentence as the entity grasped his dragon hand on his face. Then he felt a pulse of energy rushing through him and suddenly found himself on the battlefield with his brother. He saw the IS a mean RPG that him and his squad and quickly pushed his brother out of the way and a few seconds later there was a large explosion.

"You have to be careful," said Drago.

"Thank you, brother," said Drako.

* * *

In reality Drago has a gaze look about his person and was walking off towards the edge of the helipad.

"Drako," he said.

"Drago! Watch out!" Hiccup yelled.

The entity merely smiled in the face of Drago's brother disappeared.

"Drako," said Drago with tears in his eyes.

Them before anyone could stop him, he stepped over the edge of the helipad and fell to his death.

"Drago," said Hiccup looking away.

"Hiccup!" said the entity and Hiccup looked at it. "Come… let's go together… to a new world!"

Suddenly there was a big flash of light that erupted from the lab.

At the same time Echo's strike team reached the shore and were making their way up the mountain cliffs when they saw the strange light emerging from the lab.

"Where's that stream of light coming from?" said one of the men.

Echo frowned. "This can't be good."

Soon there was a large flash as he consumed the entire Academy and the entity merely just stood there in the centre basking in the glow and merely laughed and then everything went black.

* * *

When the lights finally faded Hiccup turned to the others.

"You guys are right?" he asked.

"We're fine," Astrid assured.

"Okay, next question what happened?" Hiccup asked. He then made his way to the edge of the helipad. "I suppose first we have to get off this thing."

However when he reached the edge he found that was the least of their worries. Somehow the entire Academy had transported to some sort of get it.

"Crazy," said Camicazi.

"This isn't the Duel Academy I remember," said Thuggory.

"What is this place?" Astrid asked.

"And what's with all the sand, Privates?" Wartihog asked looking at the desert.

"I'm more concerned about the three suns overhead," Ragnar pointed.

Hiccup just stared. "Something tells me were not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

Dragon Knight Spymaster

ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1300

6 level

DARK

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Dragon Knight Groundsplitter + any other Dragon Knight.

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Fusion Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is treated as a Dragon-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. This is unaffected by your opponent spell card. If this card is destroyed: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.

Dragon Knight Magma Toothless

ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2700

9 level

FIRE

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Dragon Knight Toothless + Dragon Spirit Pyro + Dragon Spirit Terror.

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Fusion Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is treated as a Dragon-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. This card gains 400 attack points for every card on the field. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Fusion Deck.

Dragon Knight Dagger

Equip Spell Card

During your Main Phase, you can select 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard, and remove it from play. After this effect is used 3 times, destroy this card.

Card image: a dagger with the Dragon Knight emblem on it.


	16. Inter-Dimension Detention

Hiccup and the others just stared into the horizon which was nothing but desert. In fact the only piece of civilisation they could see was the Academy itself and they were still stuck on the helipad.

Hiccup felt his knee still exhausted from his duel from Drago. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Not sure, but this is all a bit bizarre," said Thuggory.

"I've never seen so much sand," said Camicazi.

"I'm more concerned about the three suns overhead," Ragnar gestured.

"We're definitely not in Kansas," said Heather. "In fact I don't think I don't think were even on Earth."

"Now what have we gotten ourselves into?" Astrid sighed.

"Maybe we should go down and take a closer look?" Thuggory suggested.

* * *

It took a lot of effort but they were eventually able to scale down the helipad and onto the sandy surface. Hiccup could barely stand unaided the support from both Ragnar and Wartihog in order to stay upright.

"Boy, for a scrawny guy, you sure are heavy," said Wartihog.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Hiccup.

"I'm just grateful that you're still with us after that duel," said Ragnar.

"So do you guys think one another planet?" Fishlegs asked looking at the suns.

"Well, it would explain how the ocean turned into a giant litter box," said Wartihog.

"I'm more concerned about what brought us here?" said Astrid. "Remember that strange being we was able to do this is no telling what it can do."

"You're not kidding, Astrid," said Thuggory noticing the cliffs around the Academy. "See how the land just cuts off. Based on those rock configurations I'd that we were in fact transported here."

"Question is how?" said Heather.

Hiccup remember the glowing figure they saw before everything went topsy-turvy. "That glowing figure, it's clear that it had something to do with it. This is just so strange."

Suddenly they heard a large noise behind them.

"Wasn't me," said Fishlegs. They turned around and saw the tower collapsing. "The tower!"

"It's falling!" Astrid yelled.

The tower slammed right into the sand with a powerful up draught.

"Incoming!" Wartihog yelled.

"Move it!" Camicazi yelled.

They ran as quickly as they could away from the up draught when someone grabbed Fishlegs' leg and he fell face first.

"Man down!" Wartihog yelled.

"Something got my leg!" Fishlegs panicked.

They turned and saw that it was in fact an injured Axel beneath some rubble that grabbed his leg.

"Not something, but someone," Wartihog corrected.

"Look it's Stoneson," said Wartihog.

"He made it," said Camicazi relieved.

Suddenly the huge up draught of sand headed straight towards them.

"Everyone duck and roll!" Wartihog ordered.

Quickly everyone curled themselves into a ball in the sand past over them.

* * *

Meanwhile Gobber, Spitelout and Mildew went outside to investigate the strange light they had seen and discovered that they were now on a desert.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming," said Mildew with his eyes widened.

"Not unless all having the same dream," said Gobber.

"I'm calling campus maintenance immediately," said Spitelout reaching for his mobile. However he discovered that it wasn't ringing. "It's not ringing. Now is going clean up all the sand round here?"

Gobber rolled his eyes. "Spitelout, we were transported!"

"Hey, I see something in the sky! There's something flying towards us!" Mildew pointed.

Almost immediately both Spitelout and Mildew try to get the object attention, but Gobber was the first to realise what it truly was.

"Whatever that thing is it's not here to help," said Gobber.

He was right, because flying towards them was a Harpy Lady which was holding down towards them.

"Move!" Gobber ordered.

They immediately started running away back into the Academy, but a Harpy Lady grabbed Spitelout with the talons and lifted him up into the air.

"Put me down!" Spitelout panicked.

"Hold on we've got you!" Gobber yelled and both he and Mildew each grabbed a leg.

Unfortunately there Harpy Lady proved to be much stronger then she looked and lifted them up as well.

It was by this time Hiccup and the others arrived to see them being carried off.

"Get a load of that, guys," said Wartihog.

Toothless then appeared out of nowhere. "It's certainly something you don't normally see on Berk," he agreed.

Wartihog immediately stared at him as did Ragnar though he seemed to be more surprised than anything.

"Toothless?" Camicazi stared.

Hiccup looked at Wartihog and Ragnar. "You guys can see him?"

"I think our main concern should be helping them," said Toothless pointing up at Harpy Lady.

"He's right," said Camicazi.

"Lady Camicazi, summon me to assist," said Capricorn's voice.

"Hang on," said Camicazi reaching for her deck. "I've got an idea." She then activated her duel disk and inserted her deck. "If that Harpy is real maybe we can summon monsters too. I summon my Celestial Knight Capricorn!"

Suddenly appearing overhead was the star consolation of Capricorn appeared. Then there was a blinding flash of light and Capricorn appeared with his arms folded.

"It worked! Now go, Star Light Punch!" Camicazi commanded.

Capricorn jumped into the air and then slammed his fist into Harpy Lady causing her to drop Spitelout and the others. She then flew off clearly knowing that she was beaten and Capricorn landed in front of Gobber and the others.

Upon seeing him both Spitelout and Mildew panicked.

"What in the name of Thor is going on?" Spitelout yelled.

"I don't know, but not pay me enough of this job!" Mildew panicked.

"Will you relax," said Gobber as he brushed himself down. "We're the adults here."

"Looks like our monster spirits aren't just spirits anymore," said Camicazi. "Would you think Capricorn?"

Capricorn nodded. "You are right. I don't know why, but we're flesh and blood now."

"So that must mean when you summon the spirit it comes to life and then you can use them to duel other monsters," Camicazi concluded. She then looked at the others. "My Capricorn took down that Harpy just like he would in the game of Duel Monsters."

"That's true, so be careful," Capricorn advised. "Anything could be lurking around in this desert."

Capricorn then vanished.

"He's right," said Toothless. "Somehow we've landed in another dimension, but it's not the Dragon Sanctuary that's for sure."

"Any idea where we ended up, bud?" Hiccup asked.

"Not a clue," Toothless sighed.

"I guess seeing is believing," said Wartihog.

"It's way too dangerous out here," said Camicazi looking up at the sky no doubt looking for Harpy Lady. "Let's go inside. Seems like the only place that hasn't changed."

* * *

They soon took Hiccup and Axel to the infirmary and Gothi just stared at them as they entered.

"Setting him down on the table," said Gothi.

"Perhaps you kids can give us some answers about what happened," said Gobber.

"Yeah, like what happened to Drago," Mildew nodded.

Hiccup began to explain what happened while Gothi pressed her stethoscope on his back.

"After I defeated Drago this strange being appeared and somehow possessed him," said Hiccup. "He was in a complete daze and then… well, let's just say we will be seeing him again. After that there was a great stream of light and next thing we knew we were here."

"You can explain later," said Gothi finishing her checkup. She then looked to Camicazi and Thuggory. "You can put Axel right there." After they put Axel on the bed she began looking around for another bed. "Now who do we move to make room for you, Hiccup?"

"You can have this bad," said Snotlout as he sat up. "I'm sick of this place."

"Thanks Snotlout, that so kind of you," said Gothi looking surprised.

"Whatever," said Snotlout.

He then pulled the sheets back in their sitting there were his five Ojama's.

"Pretty comfy Boss," said Yellow.

"You three get out of my bed!" Snotlout yelled.

"Take it easy, Boss. You're not well," said Yellow.

"That's right you don't want to relapse," said Green.

"If you don't get your rest, you're going to get sicker," said Black.

"And it's not exactly your bed anymore," Blue pointed out.

"Yeah, it's Hiccup's now," said Red.

On that note Gothi placed Hiccup on the bed and the moment he rested his head on the pillow he fell unconscious.

"How are you guys real? What's going on?" Snotlout asked.

"We don't know, but they sure ain't spirits anymore," said Wartihog.

"What?" Snotlout stared.

"It's true, just ask Toothless," said Astrid gesturing to Toothless, who was leaning against the infirmary wall.

"It appears were in another world where duel monsters become real," said Toothless. "And sadly most of them will be as helpful as us."

"As if these guys were ever helpful," Snotlout muttered under his breath.

"This is seriously not my job description!" said Spitelout folding his arms.

"Maybe they should pay us more," said Mildew.

Gobber turned on them. "Seriously, that's what you're worried about? In case you've forgotten we are stranded in a hostile world and we have no means to get!"

"Yeah, you two need to chill out," said Fishlegs.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand," said Gobber.

"And how do we do that?" Wartihog asked.

"First we search the school for more students and then we gather everyone together and gather information," said Astrid.

"We also need to know how much food and water we've got," Ragnar added.

"Sounds like a plan," said Wartihog.

"I agree, it is an ideal place to start," Gobber nodded.

Fishlegs turned on Spitelout and Mildew. "Now is that so hard?"

Spitelout and Mildew looked at each other awkwardly.

"Okay, what do you say we use the gym as headquarters?" Camicazi suggested.

Gobber nodded. "Highly defendable and it's an excellent meeting spot for the entire Academy. An ideal place for a base of operations."

"Okay everyone, let's split up, but remember where ever we are we're not home so keep your eyes and ears open and watch out anything out of the ordinary, because who knows what's behind the next corner," said Camicazi.

"And have your duel disk at the ready, I had a feeling were going to be needing them," Ragnar added.

* * *

Agnar meanwhile had managed to sneak into the academy and the library. In his hand was the container he took from the lab which contained the severed arm of the entity.

"We should be safe from anybody interfering with us in here," said Agnar placing a hand on the table. "Now I held out my part of the agreement so now it's time for you to give me what you promised. I went and fished your hand out a giant lava lamp and brought it here safely and you promised that you would show your power with me if I left Drago's reactor functional."

"Oh, you'll get what you deserve, Agnar," the entity assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Camicazi and the others had managed to round up every single student in the Academy. Most of them had already been in the gym Jews the Bio Band incident and all of them were panicking.

"Guys, I think I need about real bad," said Yellow as he and the others were standing on Snotlout's shoulder.

"Yep, you stink it makes my stomach turn upside down," Green nodded.

"I smell rotten food fresh than you," said Red.

"A bath would be very welcome," Blue agreed.

"Smell as bad as the Boss," Black pointed out.

"Quiet!" Snotlout roared at the top of his voice. "Before I clean up all your clocks!"

"You mean it, boss?" said Yellow cheerfully. "Because my watch is running slow."

"Looks like we did a good job gathering up all the students," said Camicazi quickly wanting a change of subject.

"Too true," Thuggory nodded. "But we still have a number of classmates who couldn't be found."

"We've done a headcount," said Spitelout. "Out of all the pupils about a hundred ended up here."

"That one third of the school," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"I suppose the others were outside the academy in the dorms when this happened," Heather assumed.

Immediately the students began talking amongst themselves and looking to them for questions.

"Everyone remain calm and stay seated," said Gobber breaking the ice.

"Remain calm?" said a Ra. "Duel Academy is a giant sand castle!"

"School's out as far as I'm concerned," said another Ra.

"Totally!"

Immediately the two Ras got up and ran towards the door. However, Toothless soon flew down and blocked their.

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

Immediately the two of them backed up and began quivering. "Stay away!" they cried.

"I wouldn't go outside," Thuggory advised. "Toothless, is likely the nicest thing you're going to meet."

"Well what are we supposed to do then?"

"Just stay here and do nothing?"

"How do you know people aren't looking for us?"

"What if they never find us here?"

"Settle down," said Thuggory calmly. "We understand your concerns, but running amok won't help anyone body."

"Thuggory is right," Camicazi nodded. "We have to keep our heads on straight."

"Now from the information with is able to gather so far. We know we are dealing with an environment that is new to all of us and from personal experience it's not a safe one."

Immediately the students began to talk with one another.

"Calm down everyone," said Gobber. "Now all those who have heard rumours that there are Duel Monsters coming to life and it's true, Toothless there is proof of that. This means that we have to be extremely careful with of our surroundings and this will be easier if we break into smaller groups and use the classrooms as base camps."

"Good news, I hope you're hungry, because the kitchen is cooking and there's plenty of food," said Phlegma.

"At least we have a cook," said Spitelout.

"How much food are we talking about?" Camicazi asked.

Phlegma frowned. "Based on the number of students a week's worth of food and water."

Everyone looked at one another clearly this was not the news they had hoped for.

"Only a week's worth," said Camicazi. "That's not exactly plenty."

"No it's not," Thuggory agreed. "We have our work cut out for us."

"We may be able to lengthen that if we ration," said Gobber. He then made his way over to Phlegma. "Me and Phlegma will start calculating the amount of each student hopefully they'll give us a bit more time."

"Not much of it," said Thuggory. "At the very most we have one week to figure out where we are and how to get home."

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?" a Ra asked. "You don't even know what this place is!"

"We'll figure it out, but we've got to stand strong together," said Camicazi. "You can't start pointing fingers. You know that, this is what we learn through duelling so can the negativity and understand?"

"Camicazi!" a voice yelled.

Everyone turned and saw that Agnar had just entered the gym.

"Agnar? Is that you?" Camicazi asked.

"You know it," said Agnar. "It's good to see you guys. I didn't know where anyone was."

"Are you okay?" Camicazi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we may have bigger things to worry about. Someone is heading in this direction."

Everyone looked up.

"What?" Camicazi frowned.

* * *

Everyone made their way to the terrace and saw that indeed someone was making their way towards the Academy. He was definitely human and judging from the rags tired look on his face even walking for quite some time.

"Who is that?" Mildew frowned.

"No clue," said Spitelout.

Camicazi led the others down the steps to the entrance as the stranger started to make his way towards the Academy.

The stranger turned out to be none other than Speedfist, only with much longer hair.

"Duel Academy?" he gasped. He then started to wave his arms around. "Anyone can you see me? I'm over here! I made it back!" His face fell as he saw something heading towards him. "Uh-oh. No! What are you? Where did you come from?"

He then fell over as Harpy Lady soared above him and turned around and flew back towards him.

"Get down!" Agnar yelled tackling him into the sand.

Harpy Lady just soared above them, but her talons managed to dig themselves into Agnar's back as he yelled out in pain.

"That was quite the acrobatics manoeuvre," said Thuggory as he and Camicazi rushed towards him. He then bent down towards them. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," he assured. "Just a minor flesh wound.

Camicazi turned to face Harpy Lady. "She's coming back for seconds!" Camicazi yelled activated her duel disk. She inserted her deck and drew out a monster. "I summon Celestial Knight Capricorn!"  
There was again Capricorn star constellation appeared and soon took the form of the Knight.

"Take her down!" she ordered.

"At once Lady Camicazi," said Capricorn and jumped into the air. He then kicked her hard in the chest. "I suggest that you leave us alone unless you force us to do something unpleasant to you."

Harpy Lady nearly giggled and suddenly there was a bright light.

"Capricorn! Be careful and watch your step," Camicazi warned. "Looks like she's planning something."

The light she had played turned out to be Elegant Egotist and soon she multiplied into the Harpy Lady Sisters.

"I guess in this world is not just Duel Monsters that can be summoned, but spells too," said Camicazi. Suddenly there was another blight of light and the Harvey Lady Sisters were equipped with Cyber Shield and soon all of them were wearing armour. "Capricorn, it looks like that she just activated another spell card. I guess all the rules of Duel Monsters must apply here. That spell just made them stronger than you Capricorn!"

Soon the Harpy Lady Sisters flew down and began striking Capricorn in three different directions.

"Capricorn!" Camicazi yelled.

The three Harpies continued attacking Capricorn as he fell back to the ground until he actually landed on the sand.

"Capricorn those Harpies are too strong for you to fight on your own and with that Cyber Shield in play there supped up," said Camicazi. "They have you outnumbered and out powered. They've got 2450 attack points which is way more than you have."

"You are not my lady, I'll be fine," Capricorn assured, but the rate he was moving suggested otherwise.

"Fortunately I have someone who is more than a match for these Harpies," said Camicazi.

The three Harpies then dive down towards them ready to finish Capricorn off. However before they could reach Capricorn there was a bright light that blinded them.

"Go, Celestial Knight Leo!" Camicazi yelled.

Suddenly jumping out of the light was Leo and he slammed his fist into one of the Harpies destroying her.

"Looks like my presence was most timely," said Leo looking at Capricorn and helping him up.

"It is most appreciated, sir," Capricorn ordered.

Leo then looked at the Harpies. "Let's see how you girls fare when it's not one against three."

"Take them down!" Camicazi yelled.

Leo placed his hands together and Capricorn ran towards him. Once it is for landed in his hands, Leo used all his strength and lifted him up into the air. This caught the remaining two Harpies completely by surprise and slammed two very powerful kicks into them destroying them instantly.

However, the moment they were destroyed Camicazi Bio Band began to glow and suddenly she felt weak.

"Camicazi? What's wrong?" Thuggory asked noticing something was wrong instantly.

"These Bio Bands, they're still draining energy from us if we duel," said Camicazi looking at her Bio Band.

* * *

Meanwhile the in the infirmary, Hiccup shot up suddenly after which beer in a very dark presence somewhere in the Academy.

Gothi smiled at him. "Look who's up? Feeling better, Hiccup?"

"I just felt a chill near," said Hiccup.

"Strange sensation considering that we're in a desert," said Toothless appearing out of thin air.

Hiccup then looked at Axel. "How's Axel doing?"

"He'll be fine," Gothi assured.

Suddenly the doors opened and Camicazi and Thuggory entered with a wounded Agnar and exhausted Speedfist.

"Miss Gothi, we've got two more wounded for you to take a look at," said Camicazi.

Hiccup recognised Speedfist instantly. "Hey, is that…?"

"That's right, it's me Speedfist," said Speedfist as Camicazi placed him next to him.

"You look terrible," Hiccup noted.

"I feel it," said Speedfist.

"How did you end up here? Come to think that we haven't seen you since we took down the Society of Light," said Hiccup.

Speedfist looked at him. "Hiccup, do you remember your duel with your match with Professor Eisenstein?"

Hiccup nodded.

"During that duel I began to appreciate brilliance. I realised if I dedicated myself to his teachings the knowledge I could loan would be limitless," said Speedfist. "I found myself working with him on Unified Duel Theory."

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

"It's the idea that is based on the presumption that there exists 12 different dimensions and one of them has a world where Duel Monster spirits live. Of course, the technology we use was based upon the device KaibaCorp used when sending your Dragon Spirit to another dimension.

"As we attended to recreate this for means for people to travel through something went terribly wrong. It appeared that we had pierced an interdimensional vortex that is trickling an incredible force of cosmic energy. The entire lab was consumed by a powerful light. When I regained consciousness I found myself in a sandy no man's land."

He then looked at Hiccup. "And you Hiccup how did arrive in this desolate world?"

"After I won this duel a strange being appeared in front of us and next second there was a huge bright of light and here we are," said Hiccup.

"Interesting," said Speedfist rubbing his chin. "So it's seems we're all stranded here in this dimension."

"For the time being," said Hiccup looking at him. "So it is the world Eisenstein was talking about, because, if Toothless is any indication, we've certainly seen a lot of spirits."

"I believe we are in that world, and what a perilous world it is," said Speedfist. It was that moment that he cracked and grasped Hiccup's blazer. "We're not safe! Do you hear me, Hiccup? They're coming after us! Don't you see that were in their world now not ours and there are alive, Hiccup? They're alive!"

"Speedfist, calm down and relax," said Hiccup trying to free himself from Speedfist's grip.

Thuggory and Camicazi immediately grabbed him and pulled him away from Hiccup.

"Easy there," said Camicazi.

"Miss Gothi, he needs some water," said Thuggory.

"Is he okay?" Hiccup asked.

"You'll be just fine, he just needs to rest," said Thuggory as they settled him down.

* * *

Meanwhile at back on Earth, Stoick just arrived by helicopter and the first thing he noticed was that the entire campus was gone.

"Chancellor Stoick, you might want to see this," said the pilot.

They soon landed on the helipad and Stoick just stared in bewilderment.

"What could have happened?" said Stoick stunned. "Parents won't like this."

"Don't move," said a voice behind him.

Stoick turned and saw Echo appearing from behind the helicopter. Then before he had a chance to speak a single word she charged at him and grabbed his collar. Stoick immediately grabbed her hand and pushed her away.

"Now do you mind explaining me who you are?" Stoick demanded.

Echo then pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. "I'll be answering the questions here. Now you're going to help me find a student that was at this school."

Suddenly there was a large gust of wind and they looked up to see another helicopter appearing above them. This one was actually owned by KaibaCorp.

"What the?" said Echo.

Then a rope rolled out of the doors and a young man with a red ponytail slid down the rope. Echo quickly turned her attention onto him and fired the gun, but the young man rolled to dodge it and the moment he got his beady quickly disarmed.

"Who are you?" Stoick asked.

"The names Throk, I'm a member of the Order of Knight," he said respectfully. "I also didn't come alone. I believe you know my associates."

Stoick looked up and saw inside the helicopter looking down at were both Pegasus and Mala.

"Pegasus? Mala?" he blinked.

"I received a rather urgent message from KaibaCorp. They said something about the Academy or lack thereof," Pegasus explained looking at the large gaping hole in the centre of the island.

"Do they know the whereabouts of the school?" Stoick asked.

"That's why I brought Mala," said Pegasus looking at the leader of the Order of Knights.

"Ragnar informed me that Drago was taking energy from the students," said Mala. "For what reason we don't know. Ragnar along with his friends went to investigate, but that was the last we heard of him."

"Currently there isn't much information to share, but we do know that many of the students are missing including your son and his gaggle of friends," said Pegasus.

"I already lost my wife I'm not going to lose my son," said Stoick firmly.

"Then we better get to the bottom of this right away and I think I know where to start digging," said Pegasus.

* * *

Meanwhile in the strange dimension it was night and everyone taking turns to keep guard so that no stranger to monster spirits would roam around the Academy. Snotlout was on the terrace with his Ojamas who were sobbing.

"There's no crying in Duel Academy," Snotlout spat. "So cool it will you?"

"We're sorry boss, we're just getting used to gravity is all," said Yellow.

"And there are monsters out there," Green quivered.

"That's right, really big, scary mean monsters," said Black.

"Hello, you guys are monsters," Snotlout reminded.

"But we are weak, pathetic and helpless monsters," Blue added.

"We don't stand a chance against any of them," said Red.

"And since when has that ever stopped you?" Snotlout grumbled.

"Oh yeah," said Yellow cheering up slightly. "Good point, boss."

"Now let's see if the five of you can still fly!" Snotlout yelled and kicked some of the terrace.

* * *

Guarding the entrance were Astrid, Fishlegs and Wartihog.

"This really stinks," said Fishlegs. "What if it stays like this forever? Is this really how it all going to end for us?"

"Don't worry, private," said Wartihog. "There's probably a rescue team coming here right now."

Astrid just looked at the night sky. ' _But where is here?_ '

* * *

Ragnar and Heather was standing guard over the gym.

"What do you make of this place?" Heather asked.

"I know it's dangerous, but that's about it," said Ragnar.

Heather then looked at him curiously. "Would you think that strange being was? You think it was the same creature that Drago rescued?"

"Yeah, I'm willing to bet on it," Ragnar nodded. "Though I have no idea why would send us here."

"You think it came with us?"

"I believe so, but the real question is where is it now."

* * *

Meanwhile Camicazi and Thuggory were patrolling the corridors with their duel disks at the ready.

"Hey, is Agnar okay?" Camicazi asked.

"Yep, Miss Gothi has come as good as new," Thuggory nodded. "And after a good night's rest he'll be right as rain."

"Hope so."

* * *

Agnar was actually in the library as they spoke soon approached the table where he left the capsule with the arm. When he got there he discovered that the armour completely vanished.

' _The arms not in there_?" he said to himself stunned. ' _Where could you have gone? Did someone come in here and take you while I was away? I gotta get you back here we had a deal!_ '

He then ran out of the library as quickly as he could.

' _I have to find it, because if I don't everything will be for nothing_ ,' he said to himself as he ran through the corridors. ' _It owes me._ '

* * *

In the classroom many students were huddled together terrified that a monster would come through the doors and attack them. They weren't far long as the entity was moving through the corridors searching for something.

"I'm sensing a dark soul that will serve me well," it said.

The students were still cowering in the classroom.

"How long are we going to be here for?"

"I want my Mum."

"This place scares me."

The entity could sense their fear very well and could sense something else among them.

"I feel as if I'm getting closer," it said.

The classroom was filled with first years and all of them were completely terrified.

"What if the monsters get in here?"

"Do you think we're safe?"

The entity was still making its way towards the classroom.

"You can't hide from me, no one can," it said. Then suddenly it came to a stop and then floated towards one of the classrooms. "He's here, I'm sure all of it."

* * *

Inside the classroom were both Blaze and Mason.

"Hey, Mason," said Blaze looking at him slightly awkwardly.

"Yes, Blaze?" Mason asked.

"Will you… uh, will you take a walk with me?" she asked looking slightly embarrassed.

"Where?" Mason asked curiously.

"Down the hall," she said looking quite awkward.

It turned out that Blaze need to us the little girl's room and didn't want to go alone. Mason agreed and they started making their way down the corridor to the nearest toilet.

"Don't worry, I had to go to the toilet as well," said Mason. "At least they'll be a queue."

Blaze giggled. "You're so funny. Got any other jokes?"

"Sure knock knock…"

The entity then appeared directly behind them. "Who's there?" it said.

* * *

Hiccup was laying down on his bed in the infirmary with Toothless standing guard at the door. He was finding it very difficult to sleep, even despite everything he went through this morning. He sat up and looked at Axel's bed.

"Axel are you awake?" he asked. Axel opened his eyes and looked at him with an emotionless expression. "Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Axel merely turned his head away from him.

"I just want to say what he did back there at the lab was really heroic," said Hiccup. "So I owe you one."

"You're welcome, Hiccup," said Axel. "Now get some sleep."

Toothless then stood up straight. "I sense something," he said.

"What's the matter, bud?" Hiccup asked.

Then they heard screams and immediately Axel set up.

"Did you hear that?" he asked looking at Hiccup.

"Let's go," said Hiccup as they jumped out of their beds.

"This way," said Axel as they ran out of the infirmary and down the corridor.

* * *

It didn't take them long to meet up with Camicazi and Thuggory.

"Hold up!" Hiccup yelled.

Camicazi turned. "Hiccup?"

"Hey, guess you're feeling better," said Thuggory.

"Yeah, a lot better," said Hiccup.

"So you guys had it too?" Camicazi asked.

"I think the whole academy heard it."

"We better move it," said Axel.

They immediately continue to run down the corner towards where the screaming came from. Once they got there they found Blaze on the floor with a nasty cut on her left arm.

"It's Blaze," said Hiccup bending down towards her. "What happened? Blaze, wake up."

Blaze opened weakly and she looked at him. "Hiccup, it took him. It took Mason. I try to stop it, but it's scratch me with this gross looking hand," she said weakly.

"When you mean it? What was it, Blaze?" Hiccup asked, but Blaze had already fallen unconscious.

Axel then turned his attention upon the scratch on her arm. "Look at that," he said. Hiccup looked at the scratch and saw that it was glowing bright yellow. "It's scratch her? I'm telling you I've never seen a scratch like that."

"Blaze, hang in there," said Hiccup as he stood up holding her in his arms. "Miss Gothi will know how to fix this up."

"Take her and will go looking for Mason," said Camicazi. "Some good?"

Everyone nodded and went their ways.

* * *

Agnar was still trying to find the entity. ' _I've got to find you, you promised me._ '

* * *

Mason just stood there with in the dark an evil smile on his face and he wore the reptilian arm on his left arm.

"We're a perfect fit," said the entity with inside his head.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was carrying Blaze black to the infirmary with Toothless acting as bodyguard.

' _I wonder what attacked Blaze is the same thing that brought us here and killed Drago,_ ' Hiccup wondered. ' _But why Blaze and Mason and what's with that wound?_ '

Hiccup looked down at Blaze. "We're there he assured. Just try and hang on."

Toothless was running ahead of him and he wore a grim face. ' _Is it her? Because if it is then Hiccup is in massive trouble_ ,' he said to himself.


	17. Sub-Desert Duel

Agnar soon returned to the library and found that someone was already there. To his utter surprise he found living by candlelight was a Ra sitting in a throne like chair with a cape over his shoulders.

"Who is in here?" Agnar demanded. When he got close he discovered that the Ra was Mason. "Aren't you that kid, Mason?"

"Not anymore," said Mason. He then revealed his left hand from behind his cloak and Agnar recognise it immediately. It was the same reptilian hand that belonged to the entity. "Surprise," he said as if to voices was speaking at once.

Agnar immediately narrowed his eyes. "But I thought we had a deal? You promise to share all of your power with me, but now it looks like you got yourself a new plan! So what gives?"

"Nothing has changed, Agnar," said Mason as he got to his feet. "You have my word. I can still give you the power you desire." He then extended his reptilian hand. "All I require is that you follow my every command."

Agnar immediately was having second thoughts, because he had heard what happened to Drago. He started to wonder whether trusting this strange entity was the wisest decision.

* * *

The next morning, the students were gathering around for their breakfast.

"It's chow time everybody," said Wartihog.

"Okay guys come and get it," said Fishlegs.

Sadly breakfast turned out to be a small roll of bread and small water bottle.

"Here you go," said Fishlegs giving Snotlout his breakfast.

"Enjoy? This isn't food," Snotlout glared.

"It's all we have," said Fishlegs defensively.

"And that is the amount that everyone is getting," Astrid added. "Gobber's ordered."

Immediately the Ojama's flew up to Snotlout all five of them rubbing their stomachs.

"Hey, Snotlout," said Yellow. "Can we have some?"

"Ever since you guys became real all you become as hungry!" Snotlout yelled angrily. He then gestured to the others. "Go ask them."

"Sorry you five, but we have to ration our food so you have to share with Snotlout," said Astrid.

"What?" Snotlout yelled in fury.

"Hiccup hasn't complained of sharing with Toothless," Astrid pointed out.

"Come on, hurry up!" said the angry students behind him. "It's our turn! We've got to eat too!"

"We're starving!"

"Now move it buddy!"

"Be quiet!" Phlegma yelled from the top of her voice. "We're all here together so we had to learn to share or nobody gets nothing." She then looked at the Ojamas. "Sorry, but we have some Grubbs in the back if you like."

"That's okay," said Yellow looking disappointed. "My bikini is getting too tight."

When Snotlout and the Ojamas left Phlegma looked at the food they had.

"I hope they understand, but we don't even have enough food for Pharaoh," she said. She then looked down at the fat cat who was rubbing her leg. "No matter how hard he tries to butter me up."

* * *

In the infirmary things were not much better. Blaze was still passed out and was suffering from a heavy fever and Gothi had no idea how to cure it.

"I'm worried about, Blaze," said Speedfist looking deeply troubled. "The school doesn't have the proper resources to treat her. We have to get back to our world before her condition worsens. I'm sure a real hospital would be more than capable of helping her."

"You're right, but if you don't know how to get us back then how will she get the help she needs?" Hiccup asked.

"I wish I had the answer for you, but I'm at my wits end," Speedfist sighed. "I just hope that other students don't become this ill."

"Poor Blaze," Hiccup sighed. "There's gonna be something we can do right, Miss Gothi."

Gothi approached him and shook her head. "Unfortunately, we run out of the medicine I need. Now unless you know where to find a first-aid kit with all these medications, Blaze's condition will only worsen," she said holding out a list of medicines.

Hiccup looked at the list. "That's a pretty long list."

"Did she say first-aid kit?" Speedfist asked. "The submarine. I saw one stranded in the desert, it must have a first-aid kit on board."

At the next bed Agnar was listening intently. ' _I've got to check out that sub out_ ,' he said to himself.

"Now we the convince Gobber," said Hiccup.

* * *

They proposed the idea to Gobber in his office, but he was looking a bit hesitant.

"I'm not sure I can approve of such an excursion," he frowned.

"But we've got to get that first-aid kit, it's not like we can run to the nearest pharmacist and put an order in," said Hiccup.

"You don't even have to go, Professor," said Axel. "We'll handle it. It's better for you to stay with the remaining students anyway."

"True, but I'm more concerned for your safety," said Gobber leaning back on his chair. "I'm sorry but I can't risk your lives out there. You don't even know what you'll face out there."

"He's concerned for our safety?" Fishlegs asked looking at Astrid.

"He's got a point, sir. We do end up heading the trouble no matter where we go," said Astrid.

Hiccup then slammed his hands on the desk. "Look, there's no medicine left and we need to find some fast. Gobber, we need to go not just for Blaze's sake but for anyone who'll suffer the same symptoms."

"Don't worry, if I'm with them nothing is going to happen," Axel assured.

"You got that right," Thuggory nodded. "You see Axel and I both have survival training." He then looked at Axel. "Show him what I mean."

Axel pulled several PDAs.

"Student notebooks?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Correct, but once we reconfigure their hard drives we can use the notebooks as if they were global positioning homing beacons," Axel explained. "Which will help us guide us back to Duel Academy."

"Let's not forget that Hiccup and Camicazi also know more about duel monsters spirits than anyone in the Academy," Ragnar added.

"Gobber, please," Camicazi pleaded. "There may be well needed supply for that supplement, food, fresh blankets and more importantly medicine."

Gobber looked as if he was in two minds.

"Gobber!" Mildew yelled running into the office. "I've looked and I've looked, but I can't find him anywhere! Mason is missing!"

"Mildew, you have to calm down," said Gobber. "There are a lot of students missing, is this Mason someone special?"

"No," said Mildew quickly. "It's not like Mason is my grandson or anything even close to that, he's just one of the most inquisitive students at Duel Academy and I'm concerned for his well-being."

Hiccup looked at Gobber. "Well, Gobber? You need another reason?"

Gobber sighed. "This is against my better judgement, but you do raise some valid points. Very well I will allow it, but please stay alive. Your father would kill me anything happened to you, Hiccup."

"Yes, work fast. We need to ensure the safety of the students!" Mildew yelled loudly. "Especially Mason before it's too late."

* * *

Hiccup, Camicazi, Axel and Thuggory were outside the entrance looking at the others before they set out into the desert.

"This is the plan, we look for supplies and you guys guard Duel Academy," said Hiccup.

"Sure, if trouble comes looking for us me and my Ojamas will handle it," said Snotlout confidently. "Right?"

Unfortunately at that moment the Ojamas hit behind him.

"As much I appreciate the confidence, Astrid is in charge," said Hiccup.

Snotlout stared at him. "Why?"

"Because Astrid doesn't have an oversized ego, a higher IQ and she knows how to motivate people," said Ragnar counting of his fingers.

"But we had a vote and Astrid got the majority by a landslide," Heather added.

"Well I'm coming with you," said Agnar as he made his way out of the entrance.

"Okay, but I thought you were hurt?" Hiccup frowned.

"I'm feeling much better," Agnar assured. "Plus after Camicazi saved me from that Harpy, it's the least I can do to say thanks."

"Okay, but pace yourself," said Hiccup. He then looked at the others. "We should move out."

"Hey, let's go find us a submarine," Camicazi nodded.

"You got it," said Agnar.

"All right."

"Astrid, good luck," said Hiccup.

"You too," she nodded.

"See ya," said Fishlegs and Wartihog together.

They then started to make their way out in the desert, but Agnar had another reason for venturing with them.

' _If that submarine is indeed Echo's then this little excursion is the perfect opportunity for me to cover my tracks,_ ' he said to himself. ' _Because if these guys find out about the card I'm after my plans could be in serious jeopardy and I can keep him happy by watching Hiccup's every move_.'

Agnar looked at the terrace with the silhouette of Mason resided.

"Watch them well, Agnar," he said. "You worked for me now."

He then held out his reptilian are and suddenly began to transform into a duel disk. This transformation took a lot out of him, but eventually he was able to complete the transformation.

"Now to send Hiccup a little welcoming present," he said he then placed Rock Spirit upon it.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were making good time and soon the Academy was a good distance away, but Hiccup came to a stop.

"What now?" Camicazi asked.

"I figured this was a good opportunity to remind everyone what happened yesterday," said Hiccup.

Toothless then appeared. "Quite right, it could be dangerous out here to fight every single monster we see."

Camicazi realise what they were letting on about. "You mean how I lost my energy when I summoned Capricorn, because of my Bio Band."

"You're right," said Axel noted that several flying monsters what flying around the Academy.

"But with danger lurking around in every corner it sounds like using our decks is going to be something of a last resort proposition," said Agnar.

"Then we have to be careful," said Hiccup.

"I'll keep an eye out in the air," said Toothless as he flew up. "I'll inform you if there's any trouble ahead!"

Camicazi looked at Hiccup. "Gobber may have been right in saying that this was too dangerous."

"We need those supplies and besides it's dangerous in the Academy," said Hiccup.

"We've gone beyond several holograms and these monsters don't seem too keen to becoming friends," said Axel.

"You don't have to remind me," said Hiccup.

Toothless then flew back down. "We've got trouble coming."

Thuggory then quickly pointed to a nearby boulder. "Take cover behind those locks!"

They quickly rushed over towards the boulder and hid behind it. No sooner did they do that then a Sand Stone lunched from the sand and began looking around.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Hiccup as the ground began to shake.

"Is it coming this way?" Camicazi asked.

"I hope not," said Agnar.

The Sand Stone was now directly above them, but wasn't looking down thankfully. They remained as quiet as they could and eventually the creature moved on and dug right back into the sand.

"I think it's gone," said Hiccup looking over the boulder.

They then brushed the sweat off their brow immensely relieved.

* * *

They then started to continue tracking through the desert.

"Guys, I'm going to start dropping off our homing beacons," said Axel as he began tossing the PDAs into the sand.

"Good idea," said Thuggory. "We don't get lost out here."

"That was sure," Camicazi nodded.

* * *

They continued to make their way in the directions that Speedfist gave them until eventually they saw something appearing over sand dune.

"Over there!" Hiccup pointed.

They all go dune and saw the submarine just lying there in the sand.

"The submarine," Camicazi gasped. "Looks like Speedfist was right after all, guys."

"Let's get moving," said Hiccup as he rushed down the dune.

"Wait, Hiccup!" Thuggory yelled.

Too late, Hiccup but fell into a sinkhole which started to expand across the area.

"Hiccup!" Camicazi yelled as they rushed towards the sinkhole.

Axel quickly pulled out some rope, tied around his waist and gave the end to Agnar. "I'll be right back," he said.

He then jumped down and skidded down towards Hiccup who was getting a bit too close towards the centre of the sinkhole.

"Hiccup, grab my hand!" Axel yelled extending his hand.

Hiccup quickly grabbed it and Agnar pulled hard on the rope preventing them from bawling any close towards the sinkhole.

' _Do it, Agnar,'_ said Mason's voice telepathically. ' _Do it now._ '

However, before you could even think about releasing his grip on the rope Thuggory grabbed it.

"Almost lost your grip there," he noted.

"Still weak I guess," Agnar lied.

Then suddenly something emerged from the centre of the sinkhole and a large stone column shot out of the centre. Standing on it was a Rock Spirit with a duel disk.

"Who's this guy?" Camicazi gasped.

"I am the Rock Spirit," he said. "And you have all trampled upon my secret domain. Now one of you will have to pay the ultimate price." He then raised his duel disk and looked at him. "Now who should it be?"

"I'll take you on," said Camicazi. She then looked at Agnar and Thuggory. "You guys take care of Hiccup and Axel."

She then positioned herself on the far side the sinkhole and raised her duel disk.

"You dare take me on," Rock Spirit spat. "This duel shall be your last."

"Bring it," said Camicazi.

The two of them then inserted their decks into their duel disk and activated them.

"Let's duel!" said Camicazi.

Camicazi: 4000

Rock Spirit: 4000

"Prepared to be rocked," said Rock Spirit as he drew. "I summon Sand Doodlebug!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a large doodlebug with a large hand in instead of a horn. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800)

"Watch out guys," said Thuggory. "You don't want to see what 1200 attack points of doodlebug can do."

"Then I'll play one card facedown and end my turn," said Rock Spirit placing a card facedown on the field.

"Okay Rock watch this," said Camicazi as he drew. "I summon Celestial Knight Gemini!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a star constellation of Gemini and soon it turned into the two twin Knights. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 800)

"And next I'll play the spell card Star Bust," said Camicazi holding up a spell card. "Thanks to this Gemini gains 500 attack points."

Gemini then began to glow as their attack point's increase. (ATK: 1100-1600)

"Okay Gemini, it's time to play," said Camicazi.

"Who do we get to play with?" the boy asked.

"This is gonna be so much fun," said the girl.

"Attack that Doodlebug!" Camicazi commanded.

Immediately Gemini jumped into the sinkhole and the boy moved in first swinging his fist at Doodlebug. However, the last second Doodlebug sank beneath the ground and he missed.

"When he'd go?" Camicazi stared. "He can't dodge the attack unless there is a Wasteland Field Spell."

"This is a Wasteland Field Spell," Agnar pointed out. "Take a look at what's surrounding you, Camicazi. Sand dunes, stifling heat. This all must players if it's a Field spell and that's why Rock Spirit's bug could avoid your attack."

"So Doodlebug was able to block the attack," said Thuggory.

"Fortunately, Gemini counted two monsters," Camicazi smiled. "You say Gemini is able to attack twice in one turn."

"What?" Rock Spirit yelled as his doodlebug resurfaced.

"Okay, girl, let's show them what girl power can do," said Camicazi looking at the female twin.

"On it," she said as she approached her brother. "But I could do with a left."

The male twin cut his hands together and along with his sister landed her foot into them he tossed up into the air. She then spun around and then dealt a devastating kick on top of Doodlebug destroying him.

Camicazi: 4000

Rock Spirit: 3600

"Nice try, but I reveal my trap Call of the Haunted," said Rock Spirit revealing his facedown card. "That means my Doodlebug comes back."

Suddenly resurfacing onto the surface was Doodlebug.

"Not him again," Camicazi moaned.

"What happens now?" Thuggory asked looking at Agnar.

"If the rules hold true in this world, any level 3 or below monster is destroyed," said Agnar.

Immediately Doodlebug sank beneath the sand and a few seconds later Gemini began to sink.

"No, Gemini!" Camicazi yelled.

Soon Gemini was completely submerged the sand and a few seconds later there was a bright light and the Gemini star constellation appeared in front of Camicazi.

"And now Sand Doodlebug attacked her directly," said Rock Spirit with glee.

Immediately Doodlebug resurfaced and then tossed sand directly at Camicazi and she fell to her knees.

Camicazi: 2800

Rock Spirit: 3600

"So if the monsters are real then life points are real," said Thuggory looking at Agnar. "And that means Camicazi could be in the duel of her life."

"How am I going to win?" Camicazi groaned as she got back to her feet. "This Wasteland field keeps sandbagging all my moves."

Rock Spirit laughed. "You can't avoid this wasteland. Your chances have all but dried up, you're beaten."

"Oh, yeah. We'll see about that," said Camicazi as he drew. "I summon Celestial Knight Sagittarius!"

Suddenly emerging on the field was the star constellation of Sagittarius and a few seconds later Sagittarius himself appeared. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"Attack!" Camicazi commanded.

Immediately Sagittarius drew his bow and arrows at Doodlebug, but suddenly a sound wall appeared and deflected the shot.

"Not again," Camicazi groaned.

"Now that your little horsey has failed to hit his mark your wide open," said Rock Spirit. "Doodlebug sandblast him!"

The sand wall parted and immediately Doodlebug fired another volley of sand at her scoring a direct hit.

Camicazi: 1600

Rock Spirit: 3600

"That's no day at the beach," said Thuggory.

"Time to fight sand with sand," said Camicazi as she drew again. "I'm summoning Celestial Knight Scorpio!"

The star constellation of Scorpio soon appeared and a few seconds later Scorpion himself appeared. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)

"And now I'm gonna lay down a couple of facedowns," said Camicazi as she placed two cards facedown on the field.

"You won't get a chance to use them," said Rock Spirit. "This will soon be over. Doodlebug, attack!"

Again the sand wall parted and Doodlebug was preparing to fire another volley of sand at Camicazi, but this time she was more than ready.

"Your mistake, Rock," said Camicazi. "With your sand wall opening up getting attack out, I can get something in thanks to my Star Battle trap card."

One of Camicazi's facedown card revealed itself.

"You dear!" Rock Spirit roared.

"Now you're Doodlebug is wide open so here comes one of my Knights," said Camicazi grabbing a card in her hand. "And I'm calling out my Celestial Knight Taurus!"

Suddenly the star constellation of Taurus took form and suddenly Taurus himself appeared on the field with battle-axe in hand. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1600)

"And now he gets more power, because thanks to his ability he gained 300 extra attack points when he battled with a monster," said Camicazi as Taurus started to gain power. (ATK: 1700-2000). "And he's going to use each and every one of them on you! Go, Star Bull Axe!"

Taurus then jumped into the sinkhole and slammed his battle-axe on top of Doodlebug destroying him and Rock Spirit's trap card at the same time. Once doodlebug was gone he vanished and returned back to Camicazi's hand.

Camicazi: 1600

Rock Spirit: 2800

"Nothing, but a flesh wound," Rock Spirit mocked. "Your bull might have won this battle, but the duel is far from over."

"Think again," Camicazi smiled. "Sagittarius! Scorpio! Attack!"

Then suddenly jumping into the sinkhole were both Sagittarius and Scorpio and the two of them collided with Rock Spirit directly, destroying both him and the stone column.

Camicazi: 1600 (Winner!)

Rock Spirit: 0

Once the hologram faded, Camicazi's Bio Band activated drain a portion of her power.

* * *

In the Academy library, Mason merely chuckled and winced. Summoning the Rock Spirit took a lot out of even despite the power he gained from Camicazi afterwards.

"So my Rock Spirit failed," he said at the card vanished from his duel disk. "No matter, I still get energy to make me stronger for my ultimate mission."

* * *

With the Rock Spirit gone, Hiccup and the others entered into the submarine.

"Anyone here!" Hiccup called, but there was no reply.

"No sound, I think it's deserted," said Agnar.

"That was quite the brilliant deduction, Agnar," said Axel rolling his eyes. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Any ideas, Hiccup?" Camicazi asked looking at him.

"Spread out," said Hiccup he then pulled out the list that Gothi gave him. "Here's a list of items that Miss Gothi needed."

"Perfect," said Camicazi as she took the list. "I'll look around for this and the rest of you guys can search the rest food and supplies we can bring back with us."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Camicazi immediately went to the medical bay and began looking through the different medicines that was stored there.

' _Where did this sub come from anyway_?' she wondered.

She then noticed something in one of the shelves that drew her question away from her. "Hey, is this the first aid? I hope it is in here _._ " She then pulled out a medicine jar. "Bingo!"

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was in the galley looking for food. He looked through the drawers and then found some army rations.

"Good thing soldiers need food as much as any of us," he said.

* * *

Thuggory, meanwhile was in the barracks taking the blankets off the beds.

"These will keep us warm in case those suns ever set," he said.

* * *

Axel was making his way through the sub until he reached the torpedo bay.

"Torpedo tubes?" he frowned. "This sub wasn't messing around."

* * *

Agnar was in the control centre hacking into the system.

' _Just a couple more seconds,_ ' he said and got the computer to power up. ' _I'm in. Now to delete all the files of me, my family and that card_.'

He soon brought up every single thing about him and then promptly deleted it.

' _It's like I never existed_ ,' he said to himself with a large smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, Mason inserted another Rock Spirit onto his duel disk.

"So you took down one Rock Spirit, but there's more where that came from," he said with glee.

* * *

At the submarine another Rock Spirit appeared and drew from his duel disk.

"It's time to take the sting out of my last defeat," he said as he summoned a pack of Fiend Scorpions into the submarine. "Now go and way waste Fiend Scorpions."

* * *

In the submarine eventually everyone was meeting back up at the entrance.

"Great news, guys," said Camicazi as she rushed towards them. "I found all the first-aid we needed. They had tons of the stuff."

"Good and I found some army rations," said Hiccup.

"Look here blankets," said Thuggory gesturing to the blankets he had strapped to his back.

Agnar then appeared. "Sorry guys, but I've got nothing," he said apologetically. "It's like a maze down here. I ended up finding the communications centre, but all the hardware was fried and I couldn't access any info. So what's the next move?"

"Well, we got what we came for so we head back to Duel Academy," said Hiccup.

However before any of them could make a single move a pack of Fiend Scorpions shot out of the entrance.

"Fiend Scorpions," Thuggory gasped.

"Well, they're about to be crushed," said Hiccup activating his duel disk. "I summon Dragon Knight Meatlug in defence mode."

Meatlug soon appeared on the field in a defensive position placing herself between the Scorpions and them. Immediately the Scorpions retreated slightly.

"There retreating," said Camicazi.

"Now's our chance," said Axel. "Let's make a run for it."

No one argued as they ran down the corridor as quickly as they could and then closed the door behind them.

"I reckon we're safe now," said Thuggory.

"Oh no, you're not," said Rock Spirit as he drew another card from his Duel Disk. "Behold, 8-Claws Scorpion."

Suddenly emerging from the entrance was a scorpion with eight claws which looked immensely vicious.

"And now I play the spell card Book of Moon," said Rock Spirit as he inserted the card in his spell and trap cards zone. "It's very unhealthy to have under guard sleeping on the job."

Almost immediately Meatlug switched from face up position to facedown position.

Hiccup immediately noticed this on his duel disk. "Guys, we've got a problem!" he announced.

Axel looked out of the port hole and his eyes widened, because he saw 8-Claws Scorpion.

"8-Claws Scorpion, is out there," he said and turned to Hiccup. "And with your Meatlug upside down that mean Scorpion's attack points are going to increase by 2100."

"Oh no! With that many attack points Meatlug is goner and it looks like we are to!" Hiccup yelled.

8-Claws Scorpion started to gain power and then pounced upon the now helpless Meatlug and destroying her instantly. They then watch as the explosion hit the doorway and it looked as if it was about to give.

"Incoming!" everyone yelled just as the door exploded off its hinges.

"Everyone all right?" Thuggory asked.

"Yeah, but the Scorpions might change all that," Hiccup coughed.

They watched as 8-Claws Scorpion which lead the Fiend Scorpions into the room.

"You guys ready, because here they come?" Hiccup asked as he, Thuggory and Agnar activated their duel disks.

Axel then moved out in front of them extending out his arms.

"Hold on, if all of you face these creatures then all of you will lose energy," Axel pointed out.

"That's why I'll take them on," said Camicazi.

"What?" Hiccup stared. "No way."

"Yes way," she nodded activating her duel disk. "Now you all get out of here while me and my Knights handle this." She then drew to card from her deck. "Come on out, Celestial Knight Capricorn and Taurus."

Soon appearing on the field of the star constellations of Capricorn and Taurus and a few seconds the two Celestial Knights appeared on the field.

"Okay you two, now squash those critters," she ordered.

"Got it," Taurus nodded.

"With pleasure," said Capricorn.

The two Knights then made their way towards the Scorpions who began to retreat knowing that they were outgunned.

"Here comes Star Goat Punch and Star Bull Axe!" Camicazi announced.

Immediately both Knight attack and began to engage the Scorpions either slicing them to pieces on knocking them aside. This caused a small explosion that actually knocked Rock Spirit off his feet.

Eventually managed to pull himself back up and was now extremely angry. "These insolent fools will never escape. Their fate is sealed," he said and then placed a Sand Doodlebug on his duel disk. "Come forth Sand Doodlebug, let's see how this sub works beneath the sea of sand that is about to crash down on top of you."

Sand Doodlebug appeared and started to create a sinkhole that began to swarm the submarine.

Everyone inside the submarine felted sinking into the sand.

"This can't be good," said Thuggory.

"We're sinking," said Hiccup.

"But how?" Camicazi asked.

Suddenly sand began to pour into the entrance.

"No time to waste, we've got to move," said Axel. "This way!"

They ran as fast as they could away from the wave of sand which was gaining on them.

"Hey, you think the submarine has a back door or an emergency exit?" Camicazi asked.

Axel shook his head. "Negative, the only way to get out is the same way we came in."

"That doesn't leave us too many options does it?" said Thuggory.

"Maybe, maybe not, I wonder if this submarine had any torpedo bay," said Hiccup.

"Hey, I think I see where you're going with this, Hiccup," said Axel looking at him.

"Those tubes maybe our only way out."

"But there that way," said Axel gesturing behind him when the submarine was thinking.

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup moaned.

* * *

It took some effort but they were able to reach the torpedo bay, but everyone was still confused with Hiccup's plan especially since they were in the section which was sinking into the sand.

"Now what?" Thuggory asked.

"We open them," said Hiccup simply.

"Yeah, but then a ton of sand will rush in," Axel pointed out as Hiccup opened the hatch.

"And our secret weapon will rush out," Hiccup smiled.

Everyone frowned confused by this statement.

Hiccup explained his plan and sadly it was the only option they had. Axel manned the torpedo controls.

"Hiccup, you ready?" Axel asked. "This plan of yours better work, because there isn't going to be a second chance."

"Do it," said Hiccup as he grabbed to card from his deck.

"On three. One, two, three!" Axel yelled opening the hatch.

Immediately the husks and rushing towards them, but Hiccup was more than prepared.

"I summon Dragon Knight Toothless and Dragon Spirit Terror!" Hiccup yelled something in his two monsters into the torpedo bay. "Spirit Fusion!"

The two monsters then combined into one just as the sand consumed them and Rock spirit was outside standing on top of Doodlebug's hand like horn as the submarine submerged into the sand.

"It looks like the sounds of time have run their course with you," he said.

He then laughed, but stopped short when the submarine re-emerged and was then lifted up into the air. Rock Spirit then saw holding the submarine was Toothless in his Terror form and then heat off the submarine with all his might towards him.

Rock Spirit could only watch as the submarine landed on top of him destroying him instantly. With the danger now gone Toothless vanished into thin air.

"All right, Toothless did it!" Hiccup smiled.

Suddenly everyone else wasn't quite so joyful, because Toothless throwing the submarine left everyone pretty shaken up.

"Yeah, Hiccup he did it all right," Camicazi grumbled beneath him.

* * *

At the library, Mason watched as the Rock Spirit vanished leaving me completely exhausted in his arm reverted back to normal. It was so bad that he actually fell to his knees and clutched his arm, but despite this he was smiling.

"Thank you, Hiccup," he smiled. "The more you fight, the more your energy becomes mine."

* * *

Eventually everyone to get outside the submarine without any more distractions.

"That was quite the ride, guys," said Thuggory.

"Let's just hope we don't have more those on our way back," said Hiccup.

Axel pulled out his PDA and located the beacons he had left behind. "The signal seems to be pretty strong. So, now we just follow them back to the Academy," he said. He then looked at Camicazi. "Have you got the first aid kit, Camicazi?"

"You better believe it," she said holding out. "Now what you say we put it to some good use."

"Yep, we better get a move on," Thuggory agreed.

"Right," Hiccup nodded.

Agnar looked at Hiccup. "Hey, Hiccup nice work in there."

"Thanks, but were not out of the dunes yet," said Hiccup strongly. "We need to get back to Duel Academy and quick before anything else happens to us."

They all nodded in agreement and started to make their way back to Duel Academy.


	18. The Night of the Living Duelists

Hiccup and the others were making their way back to Duel Academy, but it was a long walk.

"You sure this is the way back to Duel Academy?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course," said Thuggory confidently. He then looked at Axel. "Axel those homing beacons are still working right?"

"Yes, signals still strong," Axel nodded. "How about the first-aid?"

Camicazi tapped the first-aid kit she was carrying. "It's safe and sound," she assured.

' _You're going to be okay, Blaze just hang in there_ ' said Hiccup to himself.

"We should be closing in on the next beacon guys," said Axel looking at his PDA.

"It over here," said Thuggory, picking up the PDA in the sand.

"Exactly where I left it," said Axel taking it from him. "And this one makes five. That means we're halfway home so easy up isn't an option."

"That's right, we have to hustle it up," Hiccup nodded. "You guys ready?"

"You bet," Camicazi nodded.

"Look!" Thuggory pointed. They all turned and saw skeleton of what appeared to be what used to be a dragon. "How long do you think he's been there?"

"And how long until we end up just like him?" Agnar asked. "We've got to find a way back to our dimension."

"Yeah, but right now we have to stay focused and get these meds back for Blaze," said Camicazi.

"You said it, Camicazi. There's no time to lose guys," said Hiccup.

"Right!" they all nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Academy, Gothi was going her best to treat Blaze.

"I'm just gonna clean your wound, Blaze," Gothi assured. She remove the bandage and saw that the wound was becoming infected. ' _This isn't good at all. Her fever keeps spiking and the infection seems to be getting worse. I hope they find the medicine she needs_.'

Astrid had organised a militia in order to guard the Academy and have them use the podium scattered around the Academy campus as a barrier for the entrance.

"Listen guys, someone a monster only as a last resort," Astrid ordered. "You're Bio Bands are still draining energy so duel wisely and when you do draw make it count."

Everyone nodded.

She then pulled out her PDA. "Hey. Wartihog. Fishlegs. Say anything?"

"That's a big negative, over," said Wartihog, who was guarding the west side of the Academy.

"Me too," said Fishlegs, who was guarding the east side of the Academy. "I don't see anything out there either. Hey, you said that Speedfist was going to come over to relieve me in 10 minutes that was almost 3 hours ago."

"Sorry about that, but he doesn't have a deck or a duel disk and the last time he was attacked he didn't bet aware without them," said Astrid. "So I thought he could best help as the years that the brain of his to try and figure out a way to get us out of this dimension and back home."

"What about Ragnar and Heather? One of those two doing?" Fishlegs asked.

"Heather is busy organising decks from the card from the card shack to those who need them. She's been spending quite a lot of time building Speedfist a deck to his specifications. Ragnar is busy making sure that the other students don't strangle each other, everyone starting to get a little tense."

* * *

In the gym, Speedfist, who was cleaned up, got a fresh pair of close and a haircut, was busy making some calculations with some short was right on the walls extremely fast and talking in a language that only he understood.

Heather had own station for rebuilding decks just shook her head. "I don't suppose you understand what he's saying?" she asked looking up at Ragnar.

"No clue," Ragnar shrugged. "I'm just hoping able to figure a way out of this mess."

Phlegma was busy giving food out again for lunch and unsurprisingly there was some tension. The tension began with two Obelisks as one of them looked down at the others roll of bread.

"Hey, how come your roll is bigger than mine?" he asked.

"Dude, what's it matter man?"

Phlegma could see where this was going. "Easy now, each roll is the same size."

"No way, his roll is way bigger than the one I got! Now give me that roll!" said first Obelisk.

"Listen, all the rolls are the same so make like a bad habit and drop it!" said the second Obelisk.

"If they're all the same size you shouldn't care if we swap! Fork it over!"

"Forget it! Now get out of my face!"

Ragnar quickly marched up towards them and separated the two of them. "Quiet! This argument is pointless!"

"Shows what you know!" said the first Obelisk.

"I happen to know that all the rolls are the same size," Ragnar glared. "If you were two wanted to get out you can do it back home, but right now the two of you need a behave."

"Or else what?" said the second Obelisk.

"Or else I'll lock you up and neither of you will get any food," Ragnar warned.

That stopped them from arguing, but they didn't stop glaring at each other as they walked off.

"That was too close," said Heather approaching him.

"If we don't get out of here soon it's gonna get a lot worse," said Ragnar.

* * *

Astrid placed Snotlout in charge of the storage facility and under strict orders informed him that if she ever caught wind of him selling the food his own gain she kicked him out into the desert with nothing but his underwear.

Snotlout just simply sat on a chair eating his roll keeping an eye out for any intruders.

"There's a new sheriff in town, boys, and if anyone thinks of trying to steal food from the storage facility they'll have to go through a wall of Snot," said Snotlout confidently.

Then his five Ojama's appeared.

"Uh, Snotlout, would you mind if we just have one bite?" Yellow asked hopefully.

"We're so hungry," said his brothers and the stomach growled in front of his ears.

"I'm starving," said Green.

"I'm running on empty," said Black.

"I've got nothing left in the food tank," said Red.

"I'm dying of starvation," said Blue.

"Not a chance!" Snotlout yelled. "First of all begging is so Slifer Red. And second, spirits don't get hungry."

"We're not spirits anymore," Green whined.

"Let each of us have a teeny tiny bite of your bread," Black begged.

"Yeah, and in exchange you can eat Ojama Greed," said Yellow.

"Yeah, he's hired calibre," said Red.

"Even we feel tempted to eat him," said Blue.

Naturally this put Green on edge.

"Eat him? I wouldn't eat him that he was the last Ojama in this world or the real world!" Snotlout yelled. "Now scram before I change my mind and serve the five of you to some first years!"

* * *

Gobber was in his office rubbing his forehead.

"I wonder if I made the right choice in letting them go," Gobber sighed.

"I'm more concerned whether Stoick is going to fire us not," said Spitelout. "He's still bad with me and Mildew from last year."

"Will you start complaining what we need to do is put our heads together," said Mildew.

"I'm afraid figuring back home is down to Speedfist," Gobber sighed. "All we can do is make sure that everyone remains calm. Ragnar just reported that he just stopped an argument between two of your Obelisks, who were arguing the size of the bread rolls."

"Enough!" Mildew yelled slamming his hand on the table. "We can let Astrid worry about the internal matters. Right now we need to concentrate on finding Mason."

"What for?" Gobber asked suspiciously.

"Forget I said that," said Mildew quickly.

Gobber looked at Spitelout, who just shrugged.

* * *

Mason was in a dark fog and had curled himself up into a ball.

"No one understands how lonely I am," he said. "It's like I don't even exist in most people. I don't have any friends."

In reality the possessed Mason was curled up into a ball surrounded by columns of books as the only means of protection.

"That's not true Mason," said the entity using Mason's voice. "I mean what about me?" His arm then began to glow bright orange and then he got to his feet. "I'm your best friend and now it's time we go make more friends."

* * *

The Obelisk that started the argument earlier pulled out a bar of chocolate and was about to eat it.

"No way," said a voice behind him. He turned and saw the Obelisk he had argued with was glaring at him. "You're griping about the size of bread portions and you've got chocolate!"

"I had this before we came here," he said turning on him. "It's mine, but hey if you want it so bad come and take it."

"Yeah, you know what I think I'll do that," he said and activated his duel disk. "How about we duel for it!"

"You're on," said the other Obelisk activating his duel disk.

"Excuse me," said a new voice. They turned and saw Mason looking down at them from the top of the stairs. "Why don't you duel me instead."

"Mason?" the second Obelisk blinked.

"Why should we duel you?" the first Obelisk asked.

Mason answered this question by raising a bag of bread rolls. "For this."

The two Obelisks just gulped looking at the food hungrily.

Mason merely smiled.

A few moments later they duelled, but the match was finished in no time at all with Mason the victor. He then extended his reptilian hand which began to glow orange.

' _It's time I assemble my Legion of duel soldiers_ ,' said to himself.

Immediately a dark presence exited from his hand and entered into the bodies of the two unconscious Obelisks' decks.

"Now rise my friends," said Mason his face full of glee. "It's time to gather up more recruits."

Immediately the two Obelisks pick themselves up, but now they had dull expressions on their faces.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout was still guarding the storage facility and then he saw Obelisk emerging through the door with a dull expression on his face.

"Duel me. Duel me," he said repeatedly.

"Hey, Snotlout, looks like someone came to visit you," said Yellow as he and his brothers backed away slowly.

"Duel. Duel. Duel," said the Obelisk again and again.

Snotlout got to his feet and looked at him. "Hey pal, this area is off-limits so you better get a move on."

The Obelisk didn't seem to acknowledge him and merely raised his duel disk. "Duel me," he said.

"Duel you?" Snotlout blinked. "You mean you came all the way down here to just get beat by me?"

"Hey, boss, I bet he says if he wins he gets all the food," said Black.

Green looked at him pleadingly. "Don't let him win we're starving."

"This guy is nuts if he thinks winning is on the menu," said Snotlout confidently. He then looked at the Obelisk. "You're about to be served, but instead of food get ready to chew on a world of hurt."

Snotlout then inserted his deck in his duel disk.

"Let's duel," said Snotlout.

"Let's duel," said the Obelisk in a dull voice.

"Let's do this," said Snotlout activating his duel disk.

Snotlout: 4000

Obelisk: 4000

Turn 1: Duel Ghoul

"Me drawing," said Obelisk.

"Wanta do first," Snotlout smirked. "Then go."

The Obelisk drew from his deck and immediately summoned the card he drew which was Abaki.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a red skinned ogre holding a spiked bludgeon. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1000)

"Huh, he fall off the ugly tree?" Snotlout mocked.

" _You're so ugly, So very very ugly_ ," the Ojama's sang.

"Ugly? Look who's talking!" Snotlout snapped. "Of all the nose snot, ear snotting, eye snot, mouth snot and head snot!"

The Ojama merely blinked at him.

"Eye snot?" Ojama blinked.

"Mouth Snot?" Red blinked.

"Head snot?" Blue blinked.

"Who's nose snot?" Green asked.

"Snot me," said Black.

Snotlout then turned his attention back onto the Obelisk and notice that he was making another move.

"What's up?" Snotlout frowned. "You don't say much, do you? Good thing, because the Snot don't like to mince words. It's my turn, I draw."

Snotlout then drew from his deck and saw that the card he drew was Tribute to the Doomed. ' _Perfect, just wanted I wanted. I'll be back acting some shut eye in no time._ '

"I activate Tribute to the Doomed," he said holding out the card he drew. "Now by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one monster on your field."

Snotlout then discarded his Infernal Incinerator from his hand and a few seconds later Abaki was destroyed.

"Next up I play there Premature Burial spell," said Snotlout inserting the card into his spell and trap card zone. "By paying 800 life points I'm allowed to summon the monster I'm just said to my graveyard, Infernal Incinerator."

Snotlout: 3200

Obelisk: 4000

suddenly emerging on the field was Infernal Incinerator. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1800)

Snotlout then how another spell card. "And next I'll activate the Megamorph Equip Spell! With this if my life points are less than my opponents then this card doubles the attack point of the equipped monster."

Infernal Incinerator then roared his power doubled. (ATK: 2800-5600)

"Infernal Incinerator! Let's serve this guy something hot and spicy!" Snotlout commanded.

Infernal Incinerator then unleashed a powerful burst of flames from its mouth and struck the Obelisk directly.

Snotlout: 3200 (Winner!)

Obelisk: 0

The Obelisk then collapsed to the ground and the holograms faded.

Snotlout then laughed. "You know what just happened, don't you? You my sorry friend got this Snot kicked out of you. Don't feel too bad, man. I am the GX Champion."

Suddenly his Bio Band began to activate and he felt his power everything from his body in one huge gulp.

"Uh-oh," he said almost toppling over.

"You okay?" the Ojama's asked.

Snotlout looked up and saw more students had entered into the room and they have the same dull expression as the Obelisk he just beaten.

"Look!" Black pointed.

"I am looking!" Snotlout snapped. "Looks like Mumbles has some pals."

Mumbles then got back onto his feet.

"Uh, Boss, you might want to give them some food now," Yellow advised.

"Duel me now."

"Duel!"

"Why are they messing with the Snot?" said Snotlout shaking his head.

"Because they're hungry. I really think you should give them some food," said Yellow.

"Ha, the only thing on the menu today is a one pound, well done, butt kicking," said Snotlout confidently as he raised his duel disk. "Come get some."

The Ojamas just watched as Snotlout battled against the army of moaning students.

"Oh me," said Black.

"Oh my," said Yellow.

"Oh heck," said Blue.

"Oh boy," said Red.

"Oh no," said Green.

Snotlout had taken out the students but was now completely exhausted. "How do you like them apples to just gotten beaten by the Snot?" Snotlout panted. Suddenly the Bio Bands activated stealing more energy from him. "Feel energy… oh boy."

The students then go back onto their feet as quickly as they fell and didn't looked tired in the slightest.

"There back," Yellow panicked. "It's like Night of the Living Duellist."

"We're doomed," said Black.

"They just keep coming back for more," said Red.

"I don't think it's they want," said Blue panicking.

"Now what Snotlout?" Green asked.

"Wait a second, I just need a time out and then I'll—" Snotlout looked up and saw that the students were still coming towards him and there were even more than before.

"They're coming for you Snotlout!" Black yelled.

"You know what, you really should get them some food," Yellow pleaded.

"Please," said Snotlout he then tried to look threatening at the students. "Get back guys." However they kept on coming and Snotlout felt extremely uneasy. "Look, everyone will get turn." They just kept coming. "Okay, fine, one loaf of bread each. Is that fair?"

They just kept coming towards him and out stretched their hands and then he screamed.

* * *

In the library, Mason was just smiling as he curled up in the mountain of books surrounding him.

"Each duel my army grows and soon Hiccup will suffer and I will get my just rewards," he smiled.

He then laughed.

* * *

Eventually Hiccup and the others were in sight of Duel Academy.

"Hey, look," Hiccup pointed. "We're almost back."

"So let's keep moving," said Camicazi. "Blaze is waiting."

"Right," Hiccup nodded.

Toothless then appeared next to him. "Something isn't right," he said.

"Something off, bud?" Hiccup asked.

Before Toothless could reply Axel spoke up. "Guys, look."

Suddenly emerging in front of them was a large creature made of sand with razor sharp spikes sticking out in all different directions. It was Sand Moth was starting to make its way towards the Academy.

"What is that thing?" Thuggory asked.

"That's Sand Moth," said Camicazi.

"And it's heading towards Duel Academy!" Agnar noted.

"I'm on it," said Axel as he drew out his duel disk and slapped it on. Once he activated it he drew from his deck. "Go, Blaze Accelerator!"

Axel's small turret soon appeared on the field and Volcanic Shell quickly entered into the loading bay.

"Ready? Fire Volcanic Shell!" Axel commanded.

Immediately Blaze Accelerator fired a shot heading straight towards Sand Moth and struck it causing it to collapse.

Axel then looked at the others. "Get into the school!"

Immediately they ran as quickly as they could towards the Academy, but then more Sand Moth appeared right in front of them.

"Uh-oh, guys," said Hiccup. "It's got a twin."

"I'll handle these Moths. Now move!" Axel ordered.

"You got it," Hiccup nodded.

Immediately they made a break for it to the Academy as Axel battled against the Sand Moths.

"I've heard taking one for the team, but I think Axel is overdoing it," said Hiccup.

* * *

They eventually reached the Academy and found that no one was standing guard.

"Awfully quiet around here," Agnar noted.

"Where is everybody?" Camicazi frowned.

"I would have thought that somebody guarding the entrance," said Hiccup looking deeply troubled. "Something is not right."

They then made their way inside and found that no one was in foyer either.

"Anybody here?" Hiccup called. "Astrid? Ragnar? Heather?"

No one answered.

"Look there's somebody," Thuggory pointed.

They turned and saw an Obelisk walking towards them with his duel disk raised.

"We've got some questions…" Hiccup stopped when he saw that the Obelisk was moving funnily and muttering to himself. "Are you all right?"

"Duel me," said the Obelisk.

"A beg your pardon?" Hiccup blinked.

"Look to your right, Hiccup," Camicazi warned.

Suddenly more students appeared and they acted in the same strange way as the Obelisk

Hiccup quickly backed away from them. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but the acting like zombies," said Thuggory.

"Zombies?" Camicazi stared. "That stuff only happens in the movies."

"I don't know, Camicazi, they are acting a bit weird," said Hiccup.

The students advancing towards them and Agnar had a feeling he knew who was the cause. ' _This must be his doing_.'

"Need to duel."

"Still don't believe their zombies?" Thuggory asked looking at Camicazi.

"I'm still not sold on it, but let's not stick around to find out," she said.

"Agreed," Agnar nodded. "Now let's get to the nurses office and help Blaze."

"You're right," Camicazi nodded. "Hiccup, let's get a move on."

"All right," Hiccup nodded.

Unfortunately, they were completely surrounded by the crazed students.

"One question, how are we supposed to get past them?" Thuggory asked.

"The only way we know how," said Hiccup raising his duel disk. "We duel them."

"Hiccup! No!" Astrid's voice cried out. "Don't duel them!"

They turned and saw Ragnar and Wartihog pushing a trolley with a ladder strapped to it as if it was some sort of battering ram. Running behind them were both Astrid and Heather and they were wasting no time to reach them.

"Here comes the cavalry!" Wartihog yelled.

"Get ready to move!" Ragnar yelled.

"Where have you guys been?" Hiccup asked.

"Explain later, run now," said Astrid as Ragnar and Wartihog created a path.

Once the other students were pushed away Hiccup and the others followed them into a corridor.

"Any particular reason why we're running away from them?" Hiccup asked.

"We have a very good explanation," said Heather.

"We need to get somewhere safe," said Astrid.

"Hang on, here's Fishlegs and Snotlout?" Hiccup asked noting the absence of the other two.

"We'll explain later," said Ragnar.

* * *

They soon reached the boys toilet and Astrid and Heather looked in and found that the coast was clear.

"This is a good place to regroup," said Astrid.

"Let's get in quickly," said Heather.

Once everyone was inside, Hiccup and the others looked at Astrid and the others hoping for some sort of explanation.

"Okay Astrid, what's going on?" Camicazi asked.

"Why is half the school moaning and groaning?" Thuggory asked.

"Well you see we don't really know the why exactly we just know the way," said Astrid honestly.

"While you lot were on your mission it started happening," said Wartihog folding his arms. "First it was just a handful of kids acting all strange."

"And soon that number began to multiply," said Astrid. "It's like this whenever they find someone that's not like them they challenge them to a duel. The thing is though they keep coming and coming, as soon as they defeated they get right back up and start to duel without any rest and since the Bio Bands are still working eventually… you draft and… become one of them."

Hiccup stared at them. "Seriously? So those students are like a bunch of Duel Ghouls? What do we do? Is these things?"

"There must be a way maybe if we find the source of what's making them act weird will find a way to stop them," said Camicazi.

"We've been too busy trying to save as many students as we could to figure out what caused this," said Heather.

"We've been barely able to contain them," said Ragnar. "Fortunately they don't seem to be too bright so we been using that to our advantage. But we haven't been able to send any search parties deeper into the Academy is far too dangerous."

Agnar just remain quiet listening to them. ' _It must be him. He'd stop at nothing to get even with Hiccup_.'

"So until we figure out a way to stop these them the gym and your father's office are the safest areas," said Astrid.

"Sadly they've got their hands on the food storage facility and we heard no word from Snotlout," Ragnar added.

"The card shack has been taking over as well," Heather added. "Fortunately, I was able to move all the cards that the gym."

"Most of the students that haven't become infected are there both places are boarded up tight," said Astrid.

"What about Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked.

"We got separated," Wartihog sighed. "Were not really sure what happened to him it's like you went AWOL."

"I'm sure he's fine," Astrid assured. "You know him, he's probably hiding in a corner somewhere."

"Yeah, he does do that a lot," Hiccup nodded. "I just hope he's safe."

"He will be," said Camicazi confidently. "Now what about getting to Blaze we need to find our way to the nurse's office pronto."

Astrid and the others looked at one another grimly.

* * *

The reason why Astrid and the others were so concerned was because the nurse's office was deep within Duel Ghoul territory and both Gothi and Blaze was still inside. The Duel Ghouls were attempting to get through the door while Gothi held it back as best as he could.

"This is Miss Gothi, anyone please respond if you can hear me," she said talking to a PDA.

Unfortunately she received no signal and she could hear the groans outside. To make matters worse Blaze was starting to grow restless as her fever spiked.

"Please hang on," she said about to make way towards the.

Unfortunately at that precise moment the door began to shake as a particularly large Duel Ghoul was attempting to break the door down.

"Duel! Duel!" he roared as he slammed his hand against the door. "Must duel now!"

Gothi did her best to hold back the door. ' _I can't hold this much longer. Someone please hurry,_ ' she said to herself.

* * *

Hiccup and the others made their battle plan.

"Ready, Camicazi?" Hiccup asked. "It's time we make our way to Miss Gothi."

"You got it, now let's do this," said Camicazi as they made their way to the door.

"Hiccup it's not safe," said Astrid.

They turned and found that Axel was standing at the door. "Hold up," he said. "You guys would be total fools to go charging without a plan."

"Well if you've got one I'm all ears," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly they heard a scream and rushed outside to find a Ra facedown on the ground. Then he got back up and began to grow.

"They got another one," said Astrid.

"We're losing people left and right," said Ragnar.

"Duel me," said the new Duel Ghoul.

"Hiccup. Hiccup, duel. Duel me," said Snotlout's voice.

"That voice sounds familiar," said Astrid.

The Duel Ghouls then parted to reveal Snotlout, who too was a Duel Ghoul.

"They got Snotlout," said Hiccup.

"Duel me, Hiccup," said Snotlout.

Then his Ojama's appeared and they too had been turned into Ghouls.

"That's right, duel him Hiccup," said Yellow. "Duel him now or else you had to duel us."

They then waved their butts in the most disturbing manner imaginable.

"Not you guys too," Hiccup groaned. "It's a zombie quintet."

"Hiccup, Snotlout wants duel," said Snotlout. "Must get revenge, make pain for pain you caused. Join us now, Hiccup, while you still have a choice."

"Revenge for what?" Hiccup frowned.

"Enough standing around," said Wartihog as he grabbed the makeshift battling ram. "It's time that somebody did something."

"Warithog, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Hey, come back!" Camicazi yelled.

"Out of my way you bunch of sleepwalkers unless you want to ride on the Wartihog express!" Wartihog yelled as he charged at them.

However, Snotlout merely placed his foot upon the battering ram and looked at Wartihog.

"Snotlout want duel," he said in his ghoulish voice.

Wartihog panicked.

"Guys, this way is clear!" Axel yelled pointing down the corridor.

"Let's go!" Camicazi yelled as they followed Axel.

"Come on, Wartihog!" Hiccup called.

"Sorry, Snotlout," said Wartihog as he spun the battering ram causing Snotlout to topple over.

They quickly rushed inside the locker room.

"Good job, Axel," said Camicazi.

"This was all like déjà vu," said Hiccup as he rushed inside.

"I might have made them angry," said Wartihog running past Axel.

"Hiccup, duel me," said Snotlout as he lead the other Duel Ghouls to the locker room. "You must pay for what you did."

Once Axel was inside they shut the door behind them immediately.

"So, that wasn't quite what I had in mind," said Wartihog.

"I could barely send anything from them," said Ragnar panting. "It's almost as if they're possessed, but it's nothing like what the members of the Society of Light were under."

"Whatever is causing this we can't solve from in here," said Heather.

"Are was trapped here?" Astrid asked.

"Where have you guys been?" said Fishlegs' voice.

They turned and saw Fishlegs with his back towards them cold up in a corner.

"You're okay," said Hiccup immensely relieved. "I knew you would be."

"Fishlegs," said Camicazi with relief.

"It's great to see that you're safe," said Ragnar.

"It's good to see you," said Wartihog.

"Go away guys," said Fishlegs. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"To see you like what buddy?" Camicazi asked as they approached him.

"We've seen you cry before," Hiccup reminded.

"I got scared and hid in a nice dark corner, but I'm glad you're here now," he said as he stood up. He then turned around to reveal his dull expression. "Very glad. Duel me, Hiccup."

"Fishlegs, not you too," Hiccup gasped.

"They got him," said Astrid.

Then suddenly more Duel Ghouls emerge out of the lockers.

"Duel."

"Duel."

"Duel.

"Me," said the three Duel Ghouls in unison.

"Great just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

"Who knew they could sing," said Wartihog.

"At least the door is secure," said Thuggory.

Unfortunately at that point the door burst open and more Duel Ghouls flooded into the locker room.

"You had to say it," Ragnar groaned.

"No escape, Hiccup," said Snotlout.

They backed away until they were pressed against the wall with Duel Ghouls coming at them at all sides.

"I think we're surrounded guys," said Camicazi.

"Got any garlic?" Wartihog asked hopefully.

"They're not vampires," Thuggory reminded.

"Duel me," said Snotlout.

"Hiccup, you will pay," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup frowned. ' _Pay? For what?_ '

"There's nowhere to run," said Snotlout.

Then both he and Fishlegs laughed.

Hiccup looked around and could only see one way for them to escape. "There's no choice," Hiccup activating his duel disk.

"Don't do it," said Astrid.

"Hiccup, they'll just keep coming back for more," said Ragnar.

"It's far too dangerous," Heather agreed.

Wartihog looked at him. "Captain…"

Hiccup then drew five cards. "I draw," he said as he drew.

"Make it count," said Camicazi.

"I summon Dragon Knight Toothless Jr," said Hiccup summoning his junior Knight. "Don't blink, you might miss him, because I'm sacrificing him in order to summon the original Toothless to the field."

Toothless Jr began to spin around and soon the original Toothless appeared in front of them.

"I see you've gotten yourself another mess," said Toothless.

"Yeah, and we could use your help to get out of it," Hiccup nodded.

"You have it," said Toothless.

"What are you planning to do?" Astrid asked.

"You sure you know what you're doing, Hiccup?" Camicazi asked.

"I hope so too," said Hiccup. "Now, Toothless, take out the wall behind us!"

"You got it!" said Toothless turning around quickly.

"Duck!" Hiccup yelled as he ducked for cover.

"Fire in the hole!" Wartihog yelled as he and the others got out of the way.

Toothless then fired a plasma blast that exploded upon hitting the wall and created a huge hole for them to escape. When the smoke cleared the Duel Ghouls saw that Hiccup and the others had fled.

* * *

A few moments later, a good distance away, everyone rested up.

"Snotlout and Fishlegs," Wartihog sighed. "How could we just leave them behind?"

"We'll get them back," said Camicazi confidently. "Just you wait and see."

Hiccup then handed his backpack to Wartihog. "Wartihog, hold this would you?" He then turned and looked at everyone. "Listen guys, you've got to get to the gym."

Everyone then stared at him.

"And you?" Camicazi asked.

"Yeah, where are you going?" Astrid asked looking concerned.

"I'm going to the nurse's office," said Hiccup as he took the first aid kit from Camicazi. "By myself. We still need to get Blaze and Miss Gothi this medicine."

"Wait, now think for a second," said Axel. "They're both on the other side of the building. You'll never make it this too many of those Ghouls between here and there."

"He's right," said Agnar. "Plus how do we know that they aren't already one of them?"

"They might, they might not, it's just a risk I'm going to have to take," said Hiccup strongly. "They're all alone."

"Help, is anyone there?" said Gothi's voice.

"Miss Gothi," Astrid gasped.

"She and Blaze must be okay," said Wartihog.

"Yeah, but for how long," said Ragnar.

Hiccup pulled out his PDA in that he was receiving a weak signal. "Miss Gothi, can you hear me?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup? Thank goodness," said Gothi sighing with relief. "We're okay for now, but people keep on banging on the door. Please hurry."

Then suddenly he lost the signal.

"Are you still there?" Hiccup called, but there was no answer. "Please, come in. Miss Gothi!" Still there was no answer. "How is Blaze? We've got the medicine! We're coming to rescue you! Come in, answer me! Answer me please!"

"Hiccup, I don't know how much longer I can keep them out," said Gothi.

Everyone was quite grim as they realise that Gothi didn't have much time and neither did blaze.


	19. School Ghoul Duels

Hiccup tried desperately to reach Gothi with his PDA, but the transmission kept on going in and out.

"Miss Gothi, do you read me?" Hiccup yelled. "Are you okay? Please respond."

"Hiccup, I can barely hear you," said Gothi. "We've been surrounded. Their trying to get in. Blaze needs that first-aid kit."

"You're breaking up," said Hiccup. "Hello!"

* * *

Gothi was at the door trying to hold out as long as he could likely try to reach Hiccup on the PDA.

"Hiccup, come in!" Gothi yelled. "We need help. Please hurry."

Then she lost the signal and she looked up at Blaze. ' _I hope they get here fast, because we're running out of time._ ' Blaze was fidgeting beneath her blankets. ' _Poor Blaze without that medicine her condition is only going to get worse and with those things out there trying to get in I could be in need of medical attention as too_.'

She could hear the Duel Ghouls outside banging and groaning against the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup tried to get Gothi back on the PDA with very little success.

"It's no use, I can't get in touch with Miss Gothi anymore," Hiccup cursed. "We have no choice, we've got to go and rescue them. We may be their only hope and I don't plan on letting them down."

"Hang on, Hiccup," said Camicazi.

"The longer we wait the stronger the chances the Duel Ghouls will get them," said Hiccup looking at her.

"We understand that. So, me and the boys are coming with," said Camicazi. "Hope you didn't think that we would let you do this all on your alone. We're all in this together."

Hiccup looked and saw that everyone nodded.

Thuggory then lowered the blankets next to the army rations. "Sounds like a plan," he said and then looked at Astrid and the others. "Now while we're gone, Astrid, you and the other take the supplies and make your way over to the gym."

"But we should help you," said Astrid looking at Hiccup worriedly.

"You can't expect us to sit around and wait," Heather nodded.

Ragnar then placed a hand on his shoulder. "They'll be fine, but if they fail we need to watch out for the other students."

"He's right our job is just as important as there," Wartihog agreed.

"Yeah, we need to keep the gym secure so you can't let it get overrun," said Agnar. "It might be our last stronghold."

"Okay, Hiccup, let's do this," said Camicazi.

"All right," Hiccup nodded.

"Hey, guys, I've been thinking about the way to keep those Duel Ghouls distracted," said Axel. "Trust me I think I know someone who can wing it."

* * *

Meanwhile Gothi was fortifying the door with anything not nailed down.

"Those things will never get through this door now," she said as she propped the bed against the door.

Unfortunately, the same thing can't be said for the ceiling. Gothi looked up and then saw one of the tiles breaking away and a Duel Ghoul landed in front of her.

"Must duel now," he said picking himself up.

* * *

Elsewhere in the corridors were a large crowd of Duel Ghouls were patrolling. Then emerging from one of the passageways was Toothless floating in the air.

"Follow me boys," he said.

Immediately the Duel Ghouls turned towards him and he began leading them away. Once the coast was clear, Hiccup stuck his head out of the corner.

"Toothless is leading them away," said Hiccup with a smile.

"That was a great idea, Axel," said Camicazi.

"And I'm just getting started," said Axel as he walked out of the passageway.

He soon led them to a door and pried open and entered inside when he saw the coast was clear.

"Follow me," he said.

Hiccup led the others inside quickly and entered into one of the classrooms.

Axel reached the stage and began to pry open the floor with one of his spikes. "Now if the schematics I read online are correct this floor board opens up to a vent shaft." He then opened up the floor board and there they saw the vent shaft. "Bingo, this should give us a clear path to the nurse's office. There's no way those Duel Ghouls will be down here."

"Everybody in," said Hiccup quickly as they made their way down into the shaft.

* * *

It took them a few minutes until they reached an underground passageway. Axel kicked the grating off and then quickly exited from the vent.

"So far so good," he said.

However, they then saw a loan Duel Ghoul heading towards them.

"Duel," he said.

"Looks like you spoke to soon," said Hiccup.

"You said that there would be none of those things down here," said Camicazi.

"Guess I was wrong," said Axel.

"Duel," said the Duel Ghoul rising his duel disk. "Duel me."

Hiccup, Camicazi and Axel raised their duel disks preparing to fight.

"Listen guys, I'll hold this one off," said Agnar.

Everyone turned and stared at him.

"You will?" said Hiccup rather surprised.

"You just keep heading to the nurse's office and I'll meet up with you there," said Agnar. "This won't take long." He then looked at Thuggory. "Now Thuggory, you go with them."

"Got it," said Thuggory as he exited the vent.

"Let's go," said Hiccup as they made a run for it.

"We'll see you soon," said Camicazi.

Once they were gone Agnar activated his duel disk and faced the Duel Ghoul.

"Okay, let's duel," he said. ' _That's it Agnar, be the hero and make Hiccup think that you're on his side, but you better end this duel quick if you don't want that Bio Band stealing too much of your energy. You can't risk getting too weak_.'

* * *

Snotlout was walking down the hallway moaning and groaning.

"The Snot wants to duel," he said.

"Wait up for me," said Fishlegs following him.

Hiccup and the others edged the door open slightly and saw them walking past.

"Coast is clear. Now what?" he asked.

"We wait here," said Axel.

"For what? They're gone." Hiccup pointed out as both Snotlout and Fishlegs turned round the corner. "Now let's go."

"Hold on," said Axel stopping him. Then they saw another Duel Ghoul turning round the corner. "There's another one coming."

"Great," Hiccup groaned. "We just gonna stay in here? There's only one of them."

"I'll take a crack at him," said Thuggory and both the doors wide open. "Now let's duel!"

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked as Thuggory stepped outside.

Thuggory turned to face the Duel Ghoul. "Hello there, the name is Thuggory. I'll be your opponent today," he said raising his duel disk.

"Duel me," said the Duel Ghoul raising his duel disk.

"Thuggory, you sure you got this guy?" Axel asked.

"No worries, just get those meds to Blaze," said Thuggory looking at them with the corner of his eye.

"Good luck," said Hiccup as he let the others away.

Thuggory then activated his duel disk. "Don't need it."

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, Mason was fully aware of Hiccup and his friends' movements.

"But luck is all that any of you have," he said with a small chuckle.

He then laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Gothi had just taken down the Duel Ghoul.

"That's one down," she said looking exhausted.

She then noticed something strange about her opponent's deck. There was some sort of dark aura surrounding it.

' _I've seen things what could that be_?' she wondered as he removed the deck from the duel disk. ' _Maybe his deck and give me a clue to what is happening to all the students_.'

She made her way to her computer and stand one of the cards, but she could find nothing unusual about it.

' _It seems normal, I don't understand_ ,' she frowned. ' _There's got to be something in this analysis that will tell me what's going on_.'

Unfortunately before she could dig in any deeper two more Duel Ghouls fell from the ceiling and to make matters worse the one she had taken down was already getting back up onto his feet.

"Must duel," he said.

Gothi looked at Blaze, whose fever appear to be getting worse.

"So you want to duel, huh," she said activating her duel disk. "I'll take you all on if I have to."

* * *

At the same time Hiccup and the others had just reached her office and could see the front door was crawling with Duel Ghouls trying to get in.

"Gothi is boxed all right," said Camicazi.

"Yeah, for the time being," said Hiccup. "But we got a thing of another way to get in there. Ideas Axel?"

Axel meanwhile grabbed one of his spikes and tossed up at the ceiling and activated it to pull himself up.

"Axel are you thinking of just ignoring us?" Hiccup asked turning and saw that completely vanished.

He then looked up and saw that Axel had removed one of the roof panels above them.

"Up here," he said extending his hand.

One by one he pulled them up into the rafters.

"Okay so what do we do next?" Hiccup asked.

"Now we set up another divergent, but this time I'll be the decoy that leads those things away," said Axel.

Hiccup got the idea. "Then we drop down…"

"To rescue Miss Gothi," Camicazi finished.

Axel then jumped back down onto the floor. "Exactly," he said before running off.

He then revealed himself to be Duel Ghouls and whistled to get their attention. When they turned to face them he slapped on his duel disk and activated it.

"Hey, come and get me," said Axel.

The Duel Ghouls began to follow him and he slowly backed away guiding them away from the office.

"Sounds like you guys what to duel," said Axel. He then made a run for it. "Now catch me if you can."

The Duel Ghouls then began to follow him in the slow moving pace.

"Look at that they're following," said Hiccup from the rafters.

"Hiccup, over there," Camicazi pointed. Hiccup turned and saw that one of the roof panels have been removed. "That's directly over the nurse's office."

"And the ceiling…" Hiccup gasped.

"It's open," Camicazi nodded.

They quickly made their way over there and Hiccup poked his head out.

"Miss Gothi. Blaze. Are you in here?" Hiccup asked as he lowered himself into the office and Camicazi soon followed.

"Are we too late?" Camicazi asked.

Then they saw Gothi sitting by Blaze's bed.

"Phew," Hiccup breathed. "You guys are okay."

"Super," Camicazi smiled. "Boy are we glad those things didn't get in here we were afraid that we would make it in time."

"We brought the first-aid kit," said Hiccup holding out. "Blaze, you're going to be all right now."

"Thank you, Hiccup, but I think Blaze is going to be fine without it," said Gothi as she stood up straight.

Hiccup and Camicazi were confused by this comment.

"You don't need it?" Hiccup frowned.

"Why not—" Camicazi stopped when Gothi started laughing.

"I prescribing a different treatment," she said as he turned to face them. They both gasped, because Gothi had been turned into a Duel Ghoul and emerging from behind the blinds were more Duel Ghouls. She then activated her duel disk. "To become one of us. So then care to duel?"

"Oh no, they turned you too," said Hiccup. He then turned to Blaze who was still fidgeting. "But it's not too late to save Blaze so you're on."

"Submit to us Hiccup, it's easy," said Goth. "At least it can be."

"I understand this, that's not going to happen," said Camicazi firmly.

"Too bad, guess it is the hard way then which will be much fun for you."

Hiccup looked at Camicazi. "Camicazi, it's now or never to save Blaze."

"Okay," she nodded. "What are you thinking?"

"Here take this and while I'm duelling you sneak around to help her," said Hiccup handing her the first-aid kit.

Hiccup then turned towards Gothi and activated his Duel Disk. "Miss Gothi, you've got yourself a duel."

Gothi laughed. "Prepare to join us. You too, Camicazi, but first things first."

"Duel," said a Duel Ghoul as he and the others took several steps forward.

Gothi looked at them. "Down boys, I want this one for myself. Time to operate," she chuckled.

Hiccup looked back at Camicazi. "Camicazi, get into position, because it's go time."

"Got it," she nodded.

Hiccup then looked back at Gothi. "All right then… Let's duel."

Hiccup: 4000

Gothi: 4000

* * *

Meanwhile Agnar had just taken down his Duel Ghoul, who soon toppled over.

"That was easy," he said the activating his duel disk. ' _Now to see how Hiccup is faring_.'

He then heard moans and groans coming down the dark corridor and the Duel Ghoul he just challenged was recovering quickly.

' _Uh-oh, there's more on the way and this one doesn't know when to stay down. I can't fight them all, because I've got to conserve my energy_ ,' he said to himself looking down at his Bio Band which glowed.

He then quickly made a run before the Duel Ghoul had a chance to get onto his feet.

* * *

Thuggory had managed to take down his opponent as well and was now running through the corridors.

' _Astrid was right those things are relentless_ ,' he said to himself. ' _I took one of them down twice, now to get back to the others._ '

Unfortunately his path was blocked by more Duel Ghouls.

"Duel me! Duel me!" they said repeatedly.

' _Looks like I might be the one that needs some help_ ,' he said to himself looking down at his Bio Band. He then activated his duel disk.

* * *

Meanwhile in the nurse's office, Gothi was about to make the first move.

"My draw," she said as she drew and then immediately played it. "And I summon my Nurse Reficule the Fallen One!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a woman with bat like wings, covered in bandages and her hair resemble blades. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 600)

Unfortunately the moment she had summoned the field there was a powerful gust of wind that ran across the entire infirmary.

' _Oh boy, that monster she played nearly blew this place apart_ ,' he said to himself. ' _I better win this quick before the whole place comes crashing down._ '

Camicazi came with the same conclusion as she looked at Blaze worriedly. "Blaze," she said with concern.

"I'll end my turn with two facedowns," said Gothi as he placed two cards facedown on the field.

"Okay, my turn," said Hiccup as he drew and then held it out. "How start things off by playing Cost Down. Now my sending one card from my hand to the graveyard all the monsters in my hand lose two levels."

Hiccup then discarded his Dragon Knight Head from his hand. "This allows me to play Dragon Knight Stormfly in attack mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup beautiful blonde haired heroine, who instantly sharpened her blades. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1800)

Unfortunately just like before the moment she was summoned to the field she unleashed a powerful gust of wind that nearly brought the entire place down. More worryingly the ceiling directly above Blaze started to give way.

"The ceiling is coming down!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm take care of Blaze," said Camicazi rushing forwards.

"Stop her," Gothi ordered her minions.

A Duel Ghoul tried to grab Camicazi, but she rolled beneath him and then shielded Blaze from the collapsing ceiling.

"I got her, Hiccup," said Camicazi as she picked Blaze up. "Now attack!"

"With pleasure," said Hiccup. "Windshear, let her have it!"

"Not so fast Hiccup," said Gothi as he activated one of the facedown cards which turned out to be a trap. "I play one of my facedown cards, Dark Cure. You see when this trap is played your life points will increase by half the number of the monsters attack points you just summoned."

Hiccup frowned as Camicazi ran back towards him carrying Blaze. "I get points?"

"Blaze is not doing too good, Hiccup," said Camicazi as she placed her down.

"And neither are you," Gothi smirked.

"How come?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I activate Reficule's special ability which negate your life points bonus and put it in reverse."

"I want a second opinion," said Hiccup.

"Go Anti-Cure!" Gothi commanded.

Soon the calm and relaxing feeling that surrounded Hiccup was replaced with a harsh and stressful feeling.

Hiccup: 3000

Gothi: 4000

"I've got Blaze, Hiccup and I'm giving her the first-aid," said Camicazi as he opened up the first-aid kit.

"We do go, Camicazi," Hiccup groaned. "Now I'm… going to give her a taste of her own medicine!"

"Well I don't think you'll have time to take effect, because I'm planning on ending this duel state," said Gothi.

"Hiccup are you going to be okay?" Camicazi asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I still have Stormfly out there and she's about to administer just what the doctor ordered," said Hiccup.

"Think again, I reveal my facedown, Brutal Potion!" Gothi yelled revealing her facedown card. "Once this trap is activated my Reficule the Fallen One gains a 1000 more points, but it only lasts the duration of the turn whenever you take damage."

Suddenly chains began to surround Reficule and her attack points increased. (ATK: 1400-2400)

"No way," Hiccup stared.

"That's right Hiccup," Gothi smirked. "And here's more bad news my prognosis doesn't far too well for you."

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup groaned. He then grabbed three cards and place them facedown on the field. "Since your monster is stronger than Windshear I'll just play three facedowns."

"And now with your turn over my Reficule's attack points return to their original state," said Gothi. (ATK: 2400-1400)

' _If Hiccup doesn't step it up soon Blaze won't be the only one who needs some first-aid_ ,' Camicazi grimaced.

"My turn, I draw," said Gothi as she drew. She then how another spell card from her hand. "Now I'll play the spell card Bonfire. I can now take a level 4 or below Pyro type monster from my deck and added to my hand." Gothi then began looking through her deck and took out her Burning Algae card. "Then I reshuffle."

Once she was done shuffling her deck she then played the card he just drew. "The next I play my Magical Stone Excavation which allows me to send two of my Burning Algae to the graveyard and in return I can take a spell card from my grave and added to my hand."

She then sent her two Burning Algae cards to the grave and in between her Bonfire card.

"Oh, by the way with two Algae in my grave you gain another 2000 life points," she smirked.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Not again."

"That's right Reficule's special ability activates and those extra life points are instead taken away from you!" she yelled with a large smile. "Go, Anti-Cure!"

Then once again Reficule replace the calmly feeling with a painful one.

Hiccup: 1000

Gothi: 4000

"Oh yes, and don't forget about Brutal Potion," she smirked as he Reficule gained strength. (ATK: 1400-2400)

Camicazi din like where this was going. ' _Hiccup's almost out of life points and she hasn't even attacked him yet_.' She then looked up at Hiccup. "Don't give up."

"I would if I were you, Hiccup," said Gothi. "There's nothing you can do that will help you win this duel for you." She then grabbed her Bonfire card again. "And now thanks to my Magical Stone Excavation I activate bonfire. This spell allows me to add another Burning Algae from my deck to my hand and then I summon it."

Suddenly emerging on the field was a vicious looking tree with branches on fire. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 1500)

The moment it was summon onto the field the flames on its branches struck the bed setting the blankets ablaze.

"So you're turning up the heat, huh?" said Hiccup. "Not cool." He then looked at Camicazi. "Camicazi, protect Blaze."

"On it," Camicazi nodded.

She quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher and then use it to put the flames out on the screen next to them which had also been set ablaze.

Once the flames were out Camicazi looked back at the duel with a grim expression. ' _Man we're not going to have a way to get Blaze to safety until Hiccup beats Miss Gothi_. _And if she turns up the heat anymore all of our gooses are going to be cooked._ '

"Algae, attack Stormfly!" Camicazi commanded.

Algae then quickly charged towards Stormfly not wasting a second.

Camicazi eyes widened when she realised what was about to happen. ' _If burning Algae gets destroyed it gets sent to the grave and then Hiccup will get thousand life points, but because of Reficule's ability to lose those life points and the duel_.'

"Don't think so," said Hiccup as he revealed one of his facedown cards. "I activate the trap card Half Unbreak! Thanks to this card I can select one monster on the field and until the end of the turn it can't be destroyed in battle. Plus as an added bonus any damage that I would take this journey is halved."

"Like that will save you," Gothi laughed.

"It will isolate your monster," Hiccup smirked.

Gothi gasped and watched as Algae slammed into Stormfly but wasn't destroyed.

Hiccup: 1000

Gothi: 2500

"Close one," said Camicazi with relief.

"Looks like a move backfired," Hiccup smirked.

"So you start one attack, but let's see if you start my attack Reficule!" Gothi smirked. "Now go Infectious Wrath!"

Suddenly Reficule's long hair extended and wrapped itself around Stormfly bringing her closer towards her.

"Stormfly!" Hiccup yelled.

She was soon being strangled by Reficule, who then use the blade like hair to slice her into pieces. The explosion that followed rang across the entire room and destabilising it even further.

Hiccup: 600

Gothi: 2500

"Okay, guess it's time for me to call a specialist," said Hiccup he then revealed his facedown card. "I play Dragon Knight Horn!"

When the trap card emerging of all he had began to send a sound across the room.

"That horn is merely signalling your destruction," Gothi smirked. "You see with Anti-Cure your finished."

Camicazi grimaced. ' _She's right, with her Dark Cure and Reficule combo Hiccup will lose life points equal to have a his new monster's attack points. Now if he summon the monster with 1200 attack points or more he'll lose_.'

Hiccup began looking through his deck. ' _I think it's time for me to cure was ailing me_.'

He then grabbed the one card that could save him. "Now I'm summoning Dragon Knight Fanghook."

The young knight soon appeared on the field sending another powerful shockwave across the room destabilising it even further. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 800)

"You can forget about your Dark Cure's effect, because Fanghook is immune," said Hiccup.

Gothi's eyes widened. "But then Hiccup won't lose any life points."

"And I'm not done yet," said Hiccup as he drew. He then held at the card he drew. "I play Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three cards so long as I get rid of two."

Hiccup then discarded Dragon Knight's Grump and Butt. "Now I activate the effect of both Dragon Knight Head and Butt," said Hiccup.

Suddenly the twins small mischievous Dragon Knight's appeared either side of Gothi. "When these two are in the graveyard you take 500 points of damage."

Then before Gothi could do anything the two Knight slammed into her using their heads.

Hiccup: 600

Gothi: 2000

"Now Fanghook attack!" Hiccup commanded. "Put her Reficule inattentive care! Go, Flame Uppercut!"

Fanghook then charged at Reficule with his fist ablaze. At the same time Reficule raised her blade like hair and stuck him in the exact same time he struck her. Seconds later there was a huge explosion taking them both out instantly causing the damage to the ceiling.

"Reficule!" Gothi yelled.

"All right!" Camicazi cheered. "Now Anti-Cure effect has been put out to pasture."

"And next my Call of the Haunted lets me summon this guy from my graveyard," said Hiccup revealing his last facedown card. "Say hello to Dragon Knight Grump!"

Soon appearing on the field was Hiccup's lazy Dragon Knight and the moment he was summoned he unleashed a powerful shockwave that ran across the entire room. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 2400)

' _With Dark Cure still in play now Hiccup gets a life point boost equal to half of Grump's attack points_ ,' said Camicazi to herself.

Hiccup immediately felt a calming sensation coming over his entire body.

Hiccup: 1550

Gothi: 2000

"Now thanks to his ability he gains 500 additional attack points," Hiccup smiled. (ATK: 2100-2600)

"Not fair," Gothi glared.

"Oh it's fair," said Hiccup. "Now Grump attack her Burning Algae and finish this duel!"

Grump then charged at Burning Algae with his hammer raised and landed right on top of the burning tree. The attack caused a massive explosion that ran across the entire room and was so powerful that Hiccup, Camicazi and Blaze were blown out of the room.

Hiccup: 1550 (Winner!)

Gothi: 0

Hiccup and Camicazi looked up just as the roof caved in inside the infirmary.

"Miss Gothi! Did you guys make it?" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup then suddenly felt a massive surge of energy leaving his body as his Bio Band activated.

"Are you okay?" Camicazi are still holding Blaze.

"Yeah, stings a bit though," Hiccup winced. "Who's Blaze doing?"

"She seems all right. She's sleeping."

"How can she sleep through all that?" Hiccup stared. "Let's get out of here."

They then heard the laughter of Gothi and saw that she was perfectly all right as he climbed her way out of the wreckage. "We're not finished," she said.

"What?" Camicazi stared.

"Don't you see there's no stopping us?" said Gothi as the other Duel Ghouls rose to their feet.

"I guess she made it," Hiccup groaned.

Camicazi quickly grabbed a card from her deck. "I summon Celestial Knight Sagittarius!" she yelled.

The star constellation of Sagittarius appeared in front of them and a few seconds later Sagittarius himself appeared.

Camicazi then placed her on his horse back. "Take Blaze to the gym," she ordered. "Got it?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Let's make tracks," said Camicazi looking at Hiccup.

"Okay," he nodded.

"Tally Ho!" Sagittarius yelled.

Soon the three of them ran down the corridor just as Gothi exited from the wreckage of her office.

"You escaped this time," she glared.

* * *

Hiccup and Camicazi eventually met up with the others at the gym where they crowded around Blaze, who was still unconscious.

"Her fever is dropping," said Astrid with relief removing her hand from her forehead. "The medicine saved her."

"That was a close one," said Camicazi.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded.

"It's good to see Blaze feeling better," said Wartihog.

"Now we've got to worry about saving the others," said Heather.

"And I have a feeling that is going to be a whole lot tougher," said Ragnar.

"No kidding," Hiccup nodded.

"If we save Blaze we can save them all," said Camicazi confidently. "One at a time if we have to."

"He's right," Axel nodded. "If we stay focused will figure out the cause and effect of this place."

"And also a way to get home," Thuggory added.

Everyone nodded, apart from Agnar.

Agnar just remain quiet. ' _Not if_ it _has anything to say about it._ '

Toothless was floating higher up in the ceiling looking down at them with a grim expression. "If it is truly her then Hiccup will be in the fight for his life and all those around. The question is is he ready to face such a trial."


	20. Triple Play Part 1

In the Academy, the Duel Ghoul were advancing on their position and Wartihog and his team were tempted to shut all doors that led to the gym.

"Come on fellas," said Wartihog they tried to pry the door shut. "Just a few more inches."

"Inches won't help you," said a voice. Wartihog looked up and saw some of the Duel Ghouls parting to reveal Fishlegs. "Duel me."

"It's Fishlegs," he gasped.

Wartihog was about to step outside the door when his team stopped him.

"Wait, don't go out there."

"He's not, Fishlegs any more he's still one of them."

Wartihog knew they were right and looked at Fishlegs. "I'm sorry, Legs." He then took several steps back and continue to help the others to pry the door closed. "Come on, we need to secure this door."

It took some effort but they were finally able to shut the door, but they could feel the Duel Ghouls slamming against it from the other side.

* * *

In another sector Astrid and Speedfist were creating a barricade with anything that wasn't nailed down.

"Come on guys, stack it high," said Speedfist. He helped some students a table on the barricade and smiled their work. "There that should do the trick. Let's see them get through that."

"Let's try not to tempt fate," said Astrid as she looked at the window.

"You see anything?" Speedfist asked.

"Yeah, sand, sun and Snotlout looking ghoulish," she said

Speedfist joined and he saw more Duel Ghouls were patrolling the outside including Snotlout and his Ojamas.

* * *

Meanwhile in the gym Thuggory and a few students were creating some barricades.

"Come on now, put it back into it," said Thuggory as he hammered a few planks together. He then looked back at his team. "Listen up, this is important. Hammer those nails in deep. These barricades are our last line of defence, they need to be strong enough to keep those Duel Ghouls out."

* * *

Axel meanwhile was adjusting his duel disk.

' _A responsible duellist always keeps a well-oiled machine_ ,' he said to himself as he put his duel disk back together.

Agnar just watched him. "Talk about dual-purpose duel disk. You're packing some serious firepower, I guess you're not planning on taking any chances."

Axel merely ignored him. ' _You've got to be ready for anything_.'

He then got up and then turned to his team. His team were all wearing navy blue uniforms and bevies. He had selected some Obelisk Blues and mould them into a military unit.

"Blue Berets, it's time to put all you've learned into action," he said. "You've all studied hard and now we have the chance to prove ourselves. Duel disks ready, let's move out." He then started to march as they followed Axel. "Left, left, left right left."

Agnar then turned to the rest of the gym. ' _Fools, they have no idea what they're up against. It's only a matter of time before it takes over the entire school and whatever its planning it seems to be working. And as long as I continue to serve it I may just end up more powerful than I ever imagined_.'

* * *

Ragnar was over a desk which of the schematics of the Academy and with him was Heather.

"Wartihog and Astrid's teams have managed to secure the areas here and here," said Heather pointing to different locations.

"Good, we need people on constant guard in case any get through and wonder list of how many students we have left," said Ragnar.

"Already done," said Heather handing him the list. "I'm afraid more than half of the Academy have turned into Duel Ghouls."

"We need to find out what's causing this and fast or else we'll have another riot," said Ragnar.

* * *

Hiccup and Camicazi meanwhile were tending to Blaze.

"Now just relax, Blaze," he said as he placed a wet towel over her forehead. "You're doing great."

Blaze then opened her eyes and saw the two of them.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead," Camicazi joked. "You're looking a whole lot better."

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded. "That medicine sure did the trick." He then noticed the troubled look on Blaze's face. "Blaze?"

* * *

Gobber, Spitelout and Mildew were making the rounds with a list of the remaining students that Ragnar had given them.

"This is a list of all the students," said Gobber looking over it. "The rest have been turned into Duel Ghouls."

"Those poor children. What are we supposed to do now?" Spitelout asked. "We're almost out of food and with no way back home this may be the end. For all of us."

Mildew looked terrified. ' _And what poor Mason?_ '

* * *

Blaze looked at Hiccup tiredly.

"Hiccup, this is all my fault," she groaned. "I'm so sorry."

"Hold on a second. You can't really mean that?" said Hiccup. "I mean you didn't scratch your arm or start turning all the students into a bunch of Duel Ghouls."

Toothless then appeared. "I have a feeling that this entity wanted Mason for some reason. Whatever happened it wasn't your fault Blaze."

* * *

Meanwhile Mason was in the library sitting down in his throne like chair looking down at the picture of duel Academy.

"Perfect, soon my army will be fully assembled and my plan to move forward," he said. He then placed his reptilian hand over the map and suddenly it started to glow. "Hiccup, little do you know you're going to help."

* * *

The suns had finally set and Phlegma and her assistant had prepared dinner with what little ingredient she had.

"Dinner!" she called. "Come and get it!"

"All right," said Hiccucp.

"I'm starving," said Camicazi. "I can't wait to see what Phlegma cooked up."

Upon the mention of food all the students raise their heads hungrily.

"Food?" a student said.

"Come and get it!" Phlegma called again.

"About time," said a loudmouthed Obelisk.

"Me first," said a dull looking Ra.

"Nah, me," said an aggressive looking Obelisk.

Immediately all the students got their feet and ran towards Phlegma as quickly as they could much to her surprise.

"Now everyone calm down," she said softly. She then removed the wooden cover over the basin. "And take your fair share."

The students look into the basin and were instantly disappointed. Inside was some dull looking gelatine with bits in it.

"Share what? Barbecued brick?" said the loudmouth Obelisk.

Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"I'm sorry," said Phlegma apologetically. "But it is the best I can do. Those Duel Ghouls over the food storage facility. If you don't any of this we could always try catching rats in the basement."

This change the mover the students considerably as they began to take as much as they could of gelatine.

"Stop! Everyone form a line!" Phlegma yelled.

Eventually everyone got an equal share of the gelatine and began eating.

"Have to hand it to Phlegma, she made some pretty good despite the lack of ingredients," said Hiccup as he took a spoonful the gelatine.

"Smells good," said Camicazi sniffing it.

"And looks delicious," said Wartihog.

Phlegma was relieved. "I'm so glad that you like it."

"It's amazing, Phlegma," said Hiccup as he finished his great.

"Tastes like old fudge," said Camicazi taking a spoonful.

Wartihog eat years in one go. "It's great," he said but then he looked at his plate sadly. "I just wish I had a little more."

"You know there's not enough," Hiccup reminded.

"We have to ration it out," said Camicazi.

"I know, I'm sorry," said Wartihog apologetically.

However, most of the students disagree as the loudmouthed Obelisk marched up to Phlegma.

"Hey, we're still hungry!" he yelled. "We want something else!"

"He's right," said the aggressive looking Obelisk. "I'm an Obelisk Blue so I should get more."

"Ra Yellow too," said the dull looking Ra.

Naturally this causal bit of all right as everyone began to munch as much of the gelatine as they could.

"Please settle down! That all we have!" Phlegma yelled.

"Everyone calm down!" Hiccup yelled as he pushed his way to the front. "Listen up, we're all in this together so start acting like it."

"That's right, so stop your bellyaching already," said Camicazi.

"You want some?" said the loudmouth Obelisk raising his fist.

"Hey!" Axel's yelled above them. Everyone looked up and saw Axel with his duel disk and activated and inserted his deck into the slot. "That's enough everyone. I think your leader calm down, but if you choose not to you'll have to answer to me."

That did the trick and the students began to dispel those somewhat more reluctant than others.

"We could eat all we wanted if we can just get to the food storage facility," said Wartihog frustratingly.

"We can't do that at the moment," said Ragnar. "A campaign like that would just end up in disaster. Until we know more about what we're dealing with dare not venture any further than we had to."

Loudmouth Obelisk and his two friends over her the entire conversation.

"Rag's right, it's too risky," Hiccup agreed.

"But we're running out of food," Wartihog pointed out.

Camicazi folded her arms. ' _This situation is getting bad_.'

* * *

Later that night while everyone was asleep loudmouth Obelisk and his friends snuck out of the gym. They were making an excursion to the food storage facility to get some food for themselves, but they had to be careful not to be spotted by Axel's Blue Berets, who were on patrol.

"This way before they turn around," said a loudmouthed obelisk as they ran across a window with two Blue Berets standing outside.

They soon reached one of the barricades that led to Duel Ghoul territory.

"The food storage facilities on the other side of that," said loudmouth Obelisk.

"But they told us not to leave," said dull looking Ra.

"You always do what you're told you mama's boy? Now start climbing."

They began climbing their way over the barricade and into Duel Ghoul territory.

"Whatever you say," said the dull looking Ra as he and the aggressive looking Obelisk followed him.

"You see," said the loudmouth Obelisk the got to the other side. "It's perfectly safe."

"For now," said the aggressive looking Obelisk.

They then heard a growling sound down the hallway.

"Who's groaning?" said the Ra.

"Your stomach?" said aggressive looking Obelisk.

The loudmouth Obelisk chuckled. "Good one."

Unfortunately before they could get any further the five Ojama brothers appeared right in front of them.

"Yo, what up?" said Yellow.

Immediately they panicked and saw Duel Ghouls appearing out of nowhere and advancing towards them.

"We were just going for a walk," said the Ra.

"Bad night for a stroll," said Yellow. "This way is a dead end."

"This is on the dead," said Blue.

"We'd love to have you for dinner," said Red.

"Stick around," said Green.

"So we can choke the fat," said Black.

"Wait, let me through," said Snotlout as himself forwards. "They're not eating, but for duelling."

Fishlegs then joined him. "What's up? You guys hungry, because we sure are."

Instantly the three of them ran for it.

"Goodbye," said Yellow.

They kept on running down the corridor and saw two more students in front of them.

"Hey guys can you help us?" the Ra asked.

However when the students turned around they reveal themselves to be Duel Ghouls. They then quickly ran down another hallway and then found another couple of students.

"Maybe these guys?" said Ra.

However like before they turned out to be Duel Ghouls and then ran down a side passageway. Then two more students appeared around the corner.

"How about them?"

Unfortunately the two were Duel Ghouls and more of them were coming down the passageway they came through.

"We're trapped," said aggressive looking Obelisk.

The loudmouth Obelisk then saw door next to them. "In here!" he yelled.

They quickly went through the door and closed it behind them quickly. They turned around and found themselves in the library.

"What is this place?" the dull looking Ra asked.

"It's a library you knucklehead," said the aggressive looking Obelisk rolling his eyes.

"Hey, look someone's there," said loudmouth Obelisk.

He was right in front of them was Mason and he appeared to be cutting a nice juicy steak. They approached him carefully.

"Who are you?" the loudmouth Obelisk asked.

Mason looked up.

"That's Mason," said the aggressive looking Obelisk.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Ra.

The loudmouth Obelisk and notice the steak he was carving. "He's eating a huge stake!"

They then quickly ran up to him.

"Hey!" the loudmouth Obelisk yelled.

"Yo, kid, give it here," the aggressive looking Obelisk demanded.

"For over the T-bone before I take it from you," said the loudmouth Obelisk. He then reached towards the plate, but then Mason grasped his arm with his reptilian hand. "Guess we can share."

Mason then tightened his grip and chuckled slightly. "That's so generous, thank you."

"Let go! What do you want? Just tell me please, we'll do anything you want us to do!"

Mason smiled. "All I want from you is just one simple favour."

"Fine."

"Good." Mason then released his hand and held out his state to the three of them. "Here." The three of them just stood there dumbfounded. "What are you waiting for? Go ahead, enjoy it. Take a bite and then we can talk about that favour. Dig it."

The three of them looked at one another and unsurprisingly they jumped at the stake. They each grabbed what they could began eating it like there was no tomorrow as Mason just smiled.

Once they were done they looked back at Mason.

"So, uh that favour thing you wanted can we discuss it over desert?" said the loudmouth Obelisk.

"Yeah, how about some ice cream?" said the aggressive looking Obelisk.

"With hot fudge," the Ra added.

"Sorry boys, they'll be no desert," said Mason plainly. "The only course that we'll be serving his revenge you guys will help me dish it out." He then noticed the concerned look on their faces. "Don't be frightened, trust me. I promise you won't feel a thing."

Then suddenly appearing next to them was a large Polymerization card and began to glow.

"Just walk to the light," Mason ordered. "It's time you guys got into costume and become my tools of destruction."

Upon looking at the light of expressions became dull and then they started to approach the card. Suddenly the light consumed them and they vanished and found themselves in a strange room which looked more organic than anything.

Suddenly emerging from the walls were three strange looking creatures and then they consumed them. They then felt their bodies change and mutate until eventually they stepped out of the card no longer themselves.

Mason smiled upon seeing them. "Welcome, we have work to do. Now let's get started. See you soon, Hiccup."

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup and the others had discovered the disappearance of the three students.

"We're short three students," said Hiccup. "And it was those three that nearly started the riot last night. I don't suppose any of you guys know what happened to them."

"Well, I overheard that loudmouth Obelisk talking to his buddies about finding food," said Camicazi.

"Well, how did they sneak out of here?" Axel asked.

"My fault Axel," said Thuggory. "They got through a window in the loo, I thought my team had this place now down tight."

"In fairness we were more focused on keeping the Duel Ghouls out rather than our own people escaping in," said Ragnar.

"It's far too risky to send a search party after the," said Gobber.

"If they were planning to attack the food storage facility I imagine that they probably turned into Duel Ghouls by now," said Spitelout.

"On the bright side three less mouth to feed and the chances of a ride has dwindled," said Mildew.

"Attention students," said a voice over the mics. "As your host I'd like to welcome you to your new home."

Blaze sat up straight, because he recognised the voice. "Is that…"

"Mason?" Mildew gasped.

Agnar merely smiled.

"What do you mean host? What's going on here? We want answers now!" Hiccup demanded.

"Everything will be made clear in due time," said Mason.

"'In due time?'" Wartihog yelled. "How about right now!"

"What is going on?" Hiccup frowned.

Blaze got off the couch and looked at the mics. "Mason? Where are you? We're your friends remember."

"Silence!" Mason yelled. "Mason is nothing but a shell for me! I rule this world now and I turned your classmates into my loyal Duel Soldiers."

Everyone gasped.

"A shell?" said Mildew his eyes opened in terror.

"What is he talking about?" Hiccup frowned.

"I've got no idea," said Camicazi.

"That's not good."

"I must say, it is quite amusing watching you trapped in here, fighting the inevitable, but I'm not all bad. So, I'd like to propose something to you," said Mason.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Camicazi.

"Before jumping to conclusions, hear me out. I know you're hungry so I will grant you safe passage to and from the food storage facility."

Upon hearing this the students looked up brightly, but Hiccup had a feeling there was going to be attacked.

"And in exchange all you need do is allow me to have access to the power generator complex," Mason continued.

"But it doesn't work?" Hiccup frowned.

* * *

Checking the power generator complex was the first thing they did upon arriving. Unfortunately it was located a few feet away in the desert and was clogged up with sand.

"How does it look?" Camicazi asked looking at Thuggory.

"Not good," he frowned.

"Is there any way to fix it?" Hiccup asked looking back at them.

Camicazi merely shook her head.

* * *

Hiccup looked at the mics. "But we couldn't get it started," he said. "There was way too much sand inside of it."

"Yeah, we tried everything," Camicazi nodded.

"Shh," Wartihog hissed. "Maybe he doesn't know. Make the deal."

"Ah-ha," said Thuggory shaking his head. "I don't know about this guys. I don't think we should agree to anything, this could be some kind of trap."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Thuggory has a point, how can we trust you? It's not exactly like you earned it, Mason. With what taking us to this weird dimension and all why should we play by your rules?"

"Then let's play by a different set of rules," Mason suggested.

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning we duel."

Hiccup thought for a moment and consider they would get a much better deal. "Very well."

All the students stared at him.

"But what if you don't win?"

"We'll have no food!"

"And then we'll never be able to eat!"

"Which is why we won't lose," said Hiccup.

Then Mason chuckled over the mic. "Glad to hear that you accept, Hiccup, I thought you might. Now let's step outside where I have something very special for you waiting already."

* * *

Mason allowed them safe passage to the entrance and when they got outside they saw three figure standing in front of them.

"Uh-oh," said Wartihog.

"It's them," said Hiccup.

The three students were now wearing armour and different variety of masks. Their faces were still visible, apart from the loudmouth obelisk, whose face was on the back of his armour.

"What's with the get up?" Hiccup frowned.

"I'll tell you," said Mason over the mic. "They have become the ultimate duellist, a fusion of human and duel spirit."

"That's a new one," said Hiccup. "At least we know what up against, even if they are wearing masks."

"Poor boys," said Mildew.

Hiccup was about to take a step forward, but Camicazi grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait," she said. "Your last duel was too intense so just sit this one out. Besides you disable your strength for Mason. He is the head honcho." Hiccup looked very reluctant. "I'll take them out."

"All three?" Hiccup stared.

"I'm help," said Thuggory.

"Yeah, and don't forget yours truly," said Axel. "Count me in as well."

"Looks like you got yourself a team, Camicazi," said Thuggory.

Soon they lined up with their opponents.

Camicazi was facing against the loudmouth Obelisk, who they dubbed as Emotionless Mask due to the fact that his mask showed no emotion.

"Let's go," said Camicazi.

Thuggory took on the aggressive-looking obelisk, who they dubbed as Anger Mask due to the fact that his dragon-like mask had an angry expression on its face.

"Nice mask, pal," said Thuggory.

Axel's took on the dull looking Ra, who they dubbed as Laughter Mask due to the fact that his mask had a large stupid grin on its face.

' _I hope they're ready_ , _because those three had some serious game faces on,_ ' said Hiccup to himself.

"Bring it on!" said Camicazi, Axel and Thuggory in unison and activated their duel disks.

"Prepare to lose," said the Masked Warriors in unison and activated their duel disks.

* * *

Camicazi: 4000

Emotionless Mask: 4000

"You go first," said Camicazi.

Without saying a single word Emotionless Mask drew and then did nothing.

' _Guess this guys the strong silent type_ ,' said Camicazi to herself. ' _He didn't even summon a single monster or laid a facedown_.'

"My move!" Camicazi yelled as he drew.

"I summon Celestial Knight Scorpio!" Camicazi yelled.

Suddenly appearing on the field was the star consolation of Scorpio which then took the form of the actual Scorpio. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)

"Is there some sort of party going on?" Scorpio asked.

"I wouldn't trust anyone in a mask so watch out," Camicazi warned.

"Camicazi, mind if I tear through this party?" Scorpio asked raising his claws.

"Oh yeah," Camicazi smiled. "Scorpio, I think it's time that you do some slicing and dicing!"

Scorpio then charge straight at Emotionless Mask and sliced him with his claws knocking him down to the ground.

Camicazi: 4000

Emotionless Mask: 2100

Naturally the students were excited by this display.

"Way to go!"

"All right!"

Camicazi on the other hand was quite concerned. ' _Looks like this guy is all mask and no bite,_ ' she frowned.

Scorpio returned to her field and Emotionless Mask got back up without saying a single word.

' _It's weird how this guy just let me attack without putting up any kind of defence. What could his game plan be?_ ' said Camicazi to herself troublingly. ' _Well I just hope that the next round that is guys actions don't speak louder than his words. I wonder what Axel's going to be up against._ '

"I end my turn," she said.

* * *

Axel: 4000

Laughter Mask: 4000

Axel's opponent appear to have a case of the giggles as he kept on laughing.

"You looked in the mirror or something?" Axel asked.

"You're a riot," he laughed as he drew. "Let's see who's laughing after this. I play a facedown." He then placed a card facedown on the field. "Next I summon Fool Clown in attack mode!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was some sort of doll who look like a clown, whose body was ever a spinning top which spun consistently. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And when he's on the field all my cards in my hand go to the graveyard," he laughed. "Isn't that hysterical?"

Axel merely just stood there in silence.

"What? You about one?" Laughter Mask asked. "How about this? This one real meat jerker."

He then discarded his hand which contained three Rough Exploders and Rough Fight. The moment they were placed in the graveyard and explosion appeared right in front of Axel from out of nowhere.

A few seconds later, exiting out of his graveyard, were his Rough Exploders.

"Fool Clown also allows me to remove the Rough Explode from my graveyard," he laughed uncontrollably. "Which means you lose 500 points for each one and since I sent three to the graveyard… you lose… a lot!"

As he laughed Axel was then slammed by another explosion followed by a second one.

Axel: 2500

Laughter Mask: 4000

"Do you get? Do ya, do ya?" Laughter Mask asked excitedly with laughter. "Now that was a good one."

Axel however looks completely unscathed and stood tall and firm.

"Tough crowd," he noted.

"Careful now," said Hiccup.

"I don't think the guys joking around," said Astrid grimly.

The students weren't too pleased with Laughter Mask's jokes.

"This guy's material is lame!"

"You're a hack, buddy!"

"I know this guy stinks."

* * *

Thuggory: 4000

Anger Mask: 4000

Thuggory's was about to make his move.

"I'm in a real bad mood so watch out," he warned.

"All right, let's see what you got. It's your move," said Thuggory.

"Don't tell me what to do, pal, I'm drawing," said Agnar Mask as he drew from his deck. He then placed a card facedown on the field. "I'll throw a facedown and summon Anchor Knight!"

Suddenly on the field was a mechanical looking warrior with gauntlets shaped like anchors. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 600)

"You like that? He'll rip your head off how," said Anger Mask.

"Let him try, I've seen worse," said Thuggory.

Anger Mask then discarded free card from his hand. "You've seen nothing yet, because for each of these discards you get whacked with 600."

Anchor Knight arms turned out to be connected to his body by chains and he began to spin around over his head. He then swung his arms towards Thuggory, who was barely able to dodge all three swings.

Thuggory: 2200

Anger Mask: 4000

"What the matter? Don't you know that anger is a gift, lucky for you I'm feeling generous today," Anger Mask mocked.

Hiccup frowned. ' _These three don't hide what they're feeling even with those masks on. Talk about a triple play of emotions. Come on guys, duel like our lives depend on it, because if we don't win that food they just might._ '


	21. Triple Play Part 2

Everyone was watching the three duels that were taking place and Camicazi, Axel and Thuggory's opponent with the most unusual players that Hiccup had ever seen.

' _This duel is like a three ringed circus_ ,' Hiccup said to himself. ' _Camicazi's is duelling a guide who won't say or do anything, Thuggory's opponent has an anger management issue and Axel's stuck with a comic flattered than a pancake. Now they don't defeat these guys Mason won't allow us to get to the food storage facility and if that happens will be going from hungry to starving._ '

Camicazi: 4000

Emotionless Mask: 2100

Camicazi was just staring at her opponent. ' _I wonder if this guy is ever going to attack_ ,' she wondered.

Emotionless Mask then drew from his deck and then ended his turn right on the spot.

' _Again? Turn after turn and still nothing_.'

"It's time I break my silence," said Emotionless Mask speaking at last. "With my last straw I now have seven card in my hand so I'm forced to discard one to my grave."

He then discarded card from his hand.

"My draw," said Camicazi as she drew.

"Here goes my Silent Pain card first," said Emotionless Mask as it graveyard glowed and the image of the card he discarded appeared in front of them. "You see when this is the only card in my graveyard during each of your Standby Phases all of your monsters are destroyed and you take 1000 point of damage."

Suddenly Scorpio vanished from the field and turn into a star consolation.

Camicazi: 3000

Emotionless Mask: 2100

"Oh no," said Hiccup.

"So that's what you were planning," Camicazi growled.

"Haven't you ever heard that slow and steady wins the race?" Emotionless Mask marked in a very dull tone. "Which means you have a slow and painful duelling demise."

"The only duelling demise around here is going to be yours," Camicazi glared. "Especially once me on my Knights devour all your life points. I summon Celestial Knight Capricorn in attack mode!"

The star consolation of Capricorn appeared and a few seconds later Capricorn himself appeared on the field. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1400)

"You called my lady," said Capricorn.

"I certainly did now take him out," Camicazi ordered.

"Not before I activate the Silent Space spell card," said Emotionless Mask out the card in his hand. "With Silent Pain in my graveyard I can remove this card from play to destroy one of your monsters."

Camicazi gasped in horror. She could only watch as Capricorn vanished on the field and turn into a star consolation.

"Capricorn," she gasped.

"Once again I draw and end my turn," said Emotionless Mask as he drew.

' _This guy's Silent cards keep deafening my attacks_ ,' said Camicazi to herself.

"I draw," said Camicazi as she drew.

"Not so fast," said Emotionless Mask. "Due to the effect of Silent Pain you take 1000 points of damage once again and that's not all." He then pulled out a spell card from his hand. "Now I activate the Silent Torment spell card from my hand."

"Another Silent card?" Camicazi groaned.

"When Silent Pain activates, I can remove Silent Torment from play and inflict you in an additional 1000 point of damage. So you lose 2000 life points, is in silence golden?"

Camicazi then felt a massive surge of pain running through her body.

Camicazi: 1000

Emotionless Mask: 2100

"You know I like you better when you were talking," she winced.

"She's losing," said Wartihog.

"Come on," said Hiccup.

The students weren't too pleased either.

"There's food on the line! At least Thuggory knows how to duel!" they said in unison.

* * *

Thuggory: 2200

Anger Mask: 4000

Thuggory drew from his deck. "Okay, I now summon Weathering Soldier in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a large stone golem. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1200)

"And the forecast looks grim. Now below that Anchor Knight away with Wings Slash Attack," Thuggory commanded.

Weathering Soldier charged at Anchor Knight and slammed its fist against him destroying him instantly.

Thuggory: 2200

Anger Mask: 3500

"Why you!" Agnar Mask glared. "Now you really made me angry."

He then discarded the last card in his hand to the grave. Then from out of nowhere Anchor Knight's gauntlet appeared out of the sand and wrapped itself around Weathering Soldier.

"What's this?" Thuggory stared.

"Did you really think your little breeze blowing my Anchor Knight?" Anger Mask sneered. "You see by discarding one card from my hand I can resurrect my Knight in defence mode."

Suddenly emerging from the sand was Anchor Knight, who took on a defensive position.

"Not good," said Thuggory. "I've got to figure a way to stop them before my Solider loses another 600 attack points."

Due to his special ability Weathering Soldier lost an additional 600 points. (ATK: 2000-1400)

"To bad, I go," said Anger Knight as he drew. "First I switch Anchor Knight to attack mode." And can I then took on an attack position and then he revealed his facedown card which turned out to be a trap. "Then I reveal my trap card, Violent Salvage. When Anchor Knight is still on the field this trap allows me to take the top three cards of my graveyard and then add them to my hand. Thing is, I'm not allowed to use them."

He took the card from his graveyard, but then promptly place them back into his graveyard.

"Hold up," said Thuggory. "You just discarded them again then that means…"

"There is a special delivery coming your way, because by selling three cards to my graveyard Anchor Knight can deliver 1800 points of damage!"

Anchor Knight then promptly fired his gauntlet at Thuggory again dealing him a massive amount of damage.

Thuggory: 400

Anger Mask: 3500

"And next mine Knight drops anchor on Weathering Soldier directly! GoBuster Anchor!" Anger Mask roared.

Anchor Knight then pulled Weathering Soldier towards him spun his gauntlet once again and wrapped it around Weathering Soldier. He then lifted the stone golem up into the air and then sliced into pieces by pulling hard on both arms.

Thuggory: 300

Anger Mask: 3500

Naturally the students weren't too pleased with his display.

"He's about to lose!"

"And if he loses…"

"We all lose," Hiccup finished.

"They have to win so we can access the food! Otherwise were all going to start!" said Spitelout.

* * *

Mildew's mind however was focused on other things. ' _I must find Mason_.'

Blaze was also concerned about Mason. ' _Why would he be doing this to all of us?_ '

* * *

Mason had let the communication centre and was wondering through the hallways of the Academy with Duel Ghoul roaming around.

' _With all of them distracted, I can now focus upon my true objective_ ,' he said to himself.

* * *

Mildew turned his eyes towards the entrance. ' _Don't worry Mason, I'll save you_.'

Then very quietly he started to back away from the others as their attention was more focused on the duel and made his way to the entrance.

Pharaoh, however, saw him leaving and rubbed against Blaze's leg to get her attention. "Pharaoh?" She then saw Mildew heading towards the entrance. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Nowhere! I have to use the loo!" he yelled as he ran into the entrance with Pharaoh on his heels. "I'll be fine!"

Hiccup was actually more focused on the duel and have noticed Mildew's disappearance.

"Come on you guys. All of us are counting on you, win this!" he said.

Blaze then approached him. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked at her. "What is it Blaze?"

"It's Mildew, he just took off and started running."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Well that's a first."

"No, he started running into the school."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he turned and stared at her. "Into the school?"

"Yeah, and I'm going after him."

Then before he could stop her she ran towards the entrance.

"Wait up, Blaze! I'm coming with you!" he yelled following her.

"Hiccup?" Astrid stared.

The students could care less what happened to Mildew, because both mind and stomach were focused on the duel.

"Hurry it up, Axel! We're starving!"

* * *

Axel: 2500

Laughter Mask: 4000

Axel's mind wasn't on the duel itself, but on the field on.

' _Something doesn't add up about this_ ,' he frowned. ' _Why did Mason lure us out here when he could have duel us inside?_ ' His eyes then widened. ' _Unless, he wants us all distracted for some reason. I better make this quick so I can find out why_.'

Axel then drew from his deck and then set the card he had just drawn.

"I place one card facedown and summon Fire Trooper!" Axel yelled.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a being like creature in blazing armour. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

However, the moment he was summoned him promptly vanished from the field.

Laughter Mask laughed. "Your monster just got distinguished. Pretty funny."

"How's this for funny? When Fire Trooper is summoned it gets sent to my graveyard, but not before dealing a 1000 point of damage."

Then Laughter Mask felt his life points to dwindle.

Axel: 2500

Laughter Mask: 3000

"Ah, shucks. My point went down, still a lot of ucks though," said Laughter Mask not looking concerned in the slightest. "Because by taking Rough Fight from my graveyard and remove it from the play you take the same damage I just took."

Laughter Mask then removed the card in his graveyard and a large programme of the carbon slammed right into Axel.

Axel: 1500

Laughter Mask: 3000

"Let's see if you laugh at this move," said Axel as he activated a spell card. "I play the spell Fire Recovery! And send one Fire monster from my hand to the grave and then I can summon a different Fire monster from my graveyard."

Axel then said the card from his hand at the grave.

"The card I got rid of was Volcanic Scattershot. Now this is where it gets funny, because when its place in my graveyard I can take out 500 of your life points."

Suddenly flames erupted beneath Laughter Mask wiping out an upper portion of his life points.

Axel: 1500

Laughter Mask: 2500

"And now from my graveyard I summon Fire Trooper!" Axel yelled providing his Fire Trooper, who vanished the moment he appeared on the field. "Which means that you're going to lose another 1000 more life points!"

Laughter Mask felt his life points dwindling once again.

Axel: 1500

Laughter Mask: 1500

"And next…" Axel then held out a second Fire Recovery card.

"This just is just not funny anymore," Laughter Mask panicked.

"That's too bad, because I'm just getting warmed up," said Axel as he activated the spell card. "Because I play my spell Fire Recovery! Which allows me to send Scattershot to the grave."

The light before flames erupted beneath Laughter Mask striking at his life points again.

Axel: 1500

Laughter Mask: 1000

Laughter mask was now panicking and with good reason. ' _This guy's material is pretty good. If he summons Fire Trooper again all my life points are going to crash and burn_.'

Immediately he fell to his knees and began begging as he laughed. "Give me a sec to catch my breath. I can't stop laughing. Oh, the tears of a clown."

Axel looked down at him. "Those will be real tears soon enough, because I've got one last surprise for you. Now I'll summon Scattershot."

Suddenly emerging field in defence position was the three headed fiery beast. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 0)

"It's your move Joker."

Laughter Mask looked up. "I've seen better surprises in a jack in the box."

He then looked down at his facedown card which was Burial from a Different Dimension.

' _Little does he know that I got a surprise for him? If I use my spell card to return my Rough Exploders to the graveyard, he will get caught in the fallout and I'll be laughing all the way to victory._ '

He then got back onto his feet. "My move," he said as he drew.

However to his confusion Axel walked away.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I won," said Axel gesturing to his trap card which he activated. "This is the real surprise. When this trap is played you lose 1000 of your life points want you draw a card."

"I guess I bumbed!"

Suddenly there was an explosion which took out the last of his life points.

Axel: 1500 (Winner!)

Laughter Mask: 0

Axel then looked down at his Bio Band which sapped his energy away from him and then saw the students cheering as his victory.

When the smoke cleared Laughter Mask had returned back to normal.

"Where am I?" the Ra groaned.

Axel looked at Camicazi and Thuggory with a firmed expression.

"Listen up, I think this duel is a decoy," he said.

"Decoy?" they both said in unison.

"Yeah, you got to ditch these duels so we can find out what Mason really up to," said Axel.

"Silence!" said Emotionless Mask. "This duel will continue or else offset this disk blaster to more than just stone."

To prove his point that he fired a blast from his dispatch struck Camicazi.

"Hey!" Camicazi yelled.

"Right then, I guess I ought hop to it and take this guy out," said Thuggory.

"Hey, Stoneson, are you sure about all this?" Wartihog asked.

"What is Mason really is planning on giving us the food?" Astrid asked.

The students weren't too pleased with Axel's announcement either.

"Yeah, what if you're wrong? Then we'll never eat again!"

"Keep duelling! I ain't eating Phlegma's food!"

Axel ignored them. "Blue Berets front and centre!" he ordered. Immediately his unit rushed over towards him. "We're going on a mission, we've got to get answers."

"Yes, sir!" they yelled.

"Time for action," he said.

Mildew meanwhile was running through the hallways as quickly as he could and was moving quite fast for a man of his age.

' _I must find Mason and talk some sense into him,'_ he said to himself.

Directly behind him were Pharaoh, Blaze and Hiccup.

"Mildew!" Blaze yelled.

"Wait up, Blaze!" Hiccup yelled. "It's not safe! The Duel Ghouls remember?"

* * *

Mason was in fact at the entrance walking quite calmly.

' _Now that all the students are outside watching this duel, I don't have to worry about anyone interfering with my plans,_ ' he said to himself.

Agnar however was watching him as he walked off.

* * *

Outside the students were starting to grow restless and impatient and everyone could sense the tension.

' _If this duel is really a divergent and if these bozos aren't really giving us food, we are going to have much more than a bunch of hungry students on our hands will have an all-out riot_ ,' said Thuggory to himself.

Thuggory: 300

Anger Mask: 3500

"It's my go, I draw," said Thuggory as he drew. "All right, I activate the Specimen Inspection spell!" He then discard Sample Fossil and then activated his spell card. "By sending one monster card to my graveyard I call out a type and level of a monster and you gonna take a card that matches and send it straight to your graveyard. Match a Level 4 Warrior-Type monster."

Anger Mask looked through his deck and looks slightly annoyed. "Only Anchor Knight fits the bill, unbelievable," he said grudgingly as he discarded a copy of Anchor Knight.

"Perfect, now with that out of the way I activate Fossil Fusion!" he yelled holding out a spell card. "Next I remove Weathering Soldier and Anchor Knight from our graveyards to fusion summon Fossil Warrior Skull Bone."

Soon Weathering Soldier and Anchor Knight emerged onto the field and were quickly removed from the game. Then erupting from the sands was a dinosaur like creature with armour made of bone. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 800)

"Next up from my hand I activate Time Stream!" he yelled holding out a spell card. "By paying half my life points I can change your monster from Cenozoic era to be Mesozoic era. So I'll devolve my Fossil Warrior."

Thuggory: 150

Anger Mask: 3500

"Devolve?" Anger Mask stared. "Into what?"

"Into something stronger like Fossil Warrior Skull Knight!" Thuggory yelled.

Skull Bone then started to change until he was now a skeleton with the sword, shield and armour. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1100)

"Then I further devolve it!" Thuggory yelled holding out a second Time Stream card.

Thuggory: 75

Anger Mask: 3500

"And your life points," Anger Mask noted. "You're almost out."

"It's worth it every pointer bring out by Fossil Warrior Skull King!" Thuggory yelled.

Suddenly Skull Knight began to change once again until he was a man with shining armour and wielding a massive sword. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1300)

upon seeing him the students cheered.

"Skull King!"

"Snap this guy down!"

"End this!"

"Skull King! Go, attack with King Sword Play!" Thuggory commanded.

Skull King then drew his sword and sliced right through Anchor Knight.

Thuggory: 75

Anger Mask: 2200

"My Knight is not going anywhere," Anger Mask growled. "By sending one spell card to grave my Anchor Knight returns in defence mode."

Suddenly emerging from the sand of Anchor Knight's gauntlet which wrapped itself around Skull King's arm and he pulled himself out of the sand into a defensive position.

"I was hoping you'd do that," Thuggory smiled.

"How come?" Anger Mask asked.

"So I can see Skull King strut his stuff," Thuggory smirked. "His special ability allows him to attack again when a monster is on your field and give it in defence mode the extra point are dealt straight to you. Go, Second King Sword Play!"

Skull King then sliced the chain that was around his armour and then charged in Anchor Knight with his sword raised high. He then dealt a devastating slash against him and he instantly exploded. The explosion was so powerful that Anger Mask was not right off his feet.

Thuggory: 75 (Winner!)

Anger Mask: 0

He then reverted back to normal and the students cheered for his victory.

"Two down," said Wartihog.

"And one to go…" Astrid finished looking at Camicazi.

"It's all down to, Camicazi," said Ragnar.

"And if he doesn't win this turn he loses," said Heather.

* * *

Camicazi: 1000

Emotionless Mask: 2100

It was still Camicazi's turn hand she knew that she was in deep trouble.

"Still your move," said Emotionless Mask.

' _If I can't turn things around this turn time gone,_ ' she said to herself. She then looked at her hand. ' _Maybe a change of scenery might help_.'

She then grabbed her Ancient Celestial Ruins Field Spell card. "I'm activating the Field spell card, Ancient Celestial Ruins!"

She then placed a card in her field card slot and immediately the scene changed to the arena under the dazzling starlight.

"Next I send Celestial Knights Gemini and Aries to my graveyard this allows me to summon my Celestial Knight Leo!" she yelled as he discarded her two Knights from a hand.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a star constellation of Leo and a few seconds later Leo himself appeared on the field. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1900)

"I'm ready whenever you are, Camicazi," said Leo.

"When I successfully summon Leo, I can take one celestial Knight from either my graveyard, deck or hand and then plated in my Spell & Trap Card Zone. I think I'll choose Virgo," she said as he placed Virgo, and into her spell and trap card zone and then the star constellation of Virgo appeared on her field.

"Not so fast," said Emotionless Mask as he grabbed yet another card from his hand. "I activate Silent Space and destroy Leo."

Leo then managed from the field and his star constellation appeared on Camicazi's field.

"He won't be gone for long, because Virgo is about to struck us that," said Camicazi gesturing to Virgo star constellation.

Suddenly the star constellation to the form of Virgo herself. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600)

"I'm ready to serve mistress," she bowed.

"Then strut your stuff," Camicazi ordered.

Virgo nodded and a few seconds later a bright light emanated from Virgo which touched the other star consolations.

"Now that Virgo is back in action I can summon as many Celestial Knights from my Spell & Trap Card Zone as possible," Camicazi explained.

"Then I'll play Silent Space again," said Emotionless Mask pulling out a third copy of the card.

"Actually, no you don't, because I activate Ancient Celestial Ruins special ability!" Camicazi announced. "You see if there are three or more Celestial Knights in my spell and trap card zone I can take one Knight and send it to the graveyard in order to get negate your spell card!"

The star constellation of Capricorn then vanished and a bright light emanated from the stars negating the activation of Emotionless Mask spell card.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"I summon Leo and Scorpio!" Camicazi yelled.

Suddenly appearing on the field were both Leo and Scorpio.

"Well played, Camicazi," said Leo.

"You ready? Let's silence this guy once and for all!" Camicazi yelled. "Leo attack him directly with Regular Impact!"

Leo then began charging towards Emotionless Mask raising his fist which glowed with a golden light. He then slammed the fist so hard Emotionless Mask that he was actually sent flying.

Camicazi: 1000 (Winner!)

Emotionless Mask: 0

As he fell he reverted back to normal, but before he hit the ground Leo caught him and then placed him down and the holograms began to fade.

"Good job, Camicazi," said Thuggory approaching her.

The students cheered enthusiastically, but their hunger soon won them over.

"They better pay up!"

"Fork it over!"

"Come on!"

Thuggory and Camicazi could sense trouble coming in the horizon.

"Trouble," said Camicazi looking at him.

He nodded in agreement.

* * *

Mason was outside of the Academy and was a good fair distance away.

' _Those fools must still think that their duelling for food_ ,' he smiled.

* * *

Axel was seeking up to the power complex.

' _This is what Mason said he was after_ ,' he said to himself.

* * *

The truth was Mason was nowhere near the power complex as that too was a ruse.

' _I never thought that they would all be so naïve_ ,' he chuckled to himself.

Agnar was watching over him from the dunes and was about to make his move.

"Mason!" Mildew's voice yelled.

Agnar turned and saw Mildew emerging from behind one of the dooms and then scarpered not wanting to be discovered.

Mildew stopped when he reached Mason. "There you are," he said relieved. Mason had his back to him and Mildew approached him. "Mason. Mason, what happened to you? Please tell me."

He then placed a hand on his arm.

The real Mason was in a deep dark fog curled up.

' _Interesting_ ,' said the voice of the entity that possessed him. ' _So this is where your loneliness comes from_.'

"Mildew!" Blaze's voice yelled.

"Mason!" Hiccup yelled.

The two of them turned and saw Hiccup and Blaze rushing up towards them.

Hiccup then marched up to Mason. "I want some answers and I want them now."

Agnar wasn't too far way high-minded you was listening to the entire conversation.

"Why did you bring us here and what did you do to all our friends?" Hiccup demanded. "Tell me!"

Mason's eyes widened upon seeing Hiccup.

' _Hiccup, it's you,_ ' said the entity's voice. ' _The one I've been waiting for. Finally._ '

Pharaoh sense something dark from him and his hair stand on end as he growled.

"Start talking!" Hiccup ordered. "You know a lot of people have been hurt and it all your fault!" Hiccup then realise where they were. "Wait a sec, I thought you wanted the power facility?"

* * *

Axel and his Blue Berets were at the power centre, but there was no sign of Mason. Also, Axel couldn't see any strategic value of the place.

"Any sign of Mason?" he asked.

"Negative," said one of his men.

* * *

Hiccup looked at Mason.

"What are you after here?" Hiccup asked. "Tell me the truth or else this is really going to get ugly."

Mildew then placed himself between him and Mason.

"You will not," he said strongly. "I will let you threaten my grandson like that!"

Both Hiccup was taken aback by this sudden piece of news. He looked at Blaze, who nodded.

"Your grandson?" Hiccup stared.

"But why keep it a secret?" Blaze frowned.

"Favouritism," he said simply. "I had to be sure to treat them like any other students."

"Dad doesn't play favourites for me," said Hiccup folding his arms. "In the very least you could at least acknowledge that he was your grandson."

"I look after the boy since his parents passed away and like your father I won't play favourites even if there my own blood," said Mildew strongly. "Alienating him was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Then suddenly Mason revealed his reptilian hand and grabbed Mildew.

"What?" Mildew gasped.

"Mason?" Blaze stared.

Hiccup recognised the arm immediately. "That arm."

Pharaoh hissed and spat at Mason.

Mason smiled at Hiccup. "I'm so glad that you're here Hiccup. After all this has all been for you."

Hiccup frowned." All for me?"

"Hiccup, Duel Ghouls!" Blaze yelled.

Hiccup turned and saw that Duel Ghouls were indeed heading towards them. Upon seeing them Agnar pressed himself against the dune so that he couldn't be seen.

Hiccup looked at Mason. "Whoever you are do you mind telling me what this is all about?"

"How about I show you instead," said Mason.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Hiccup.

Mason's hand then began to glow and he raised it up. "Prepare yourself," he said.

He then showed Mildew away from him and towards Hiccup and Blaze.

"You okay, Mildew?" Hiccup asked hoping him up.

"Mason," he gasped in horror.

Mason then slammed his scaly fists right into the ground and a massive surge of power emanated around them. Suddenly the ground began to open up in the sand was blown away to reveal a rocky surface.

"Mason, what are you doing?" Hiccup yelled.

The movement of the ground can be felt all across the Academy and they could see the dangerous glow as well. Suddenly nine monuments rose from the ground and Hiccup recognised them immediately, because he saw them two years ago.

"What are these?" Blaze asked.

"I've seen this before," said Hiccup grimly.

Pharaoh then yawned and the spirit of Banner exited out of him. A few seconds later his spirit appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Hiccup," said Banner.

"Professor Banner," Hiccup gasped.

"No way," said Blaze.

"It's a ghost," Mildew gasped.

"I see you haven't changed Mildew and for the record I prefer spirit," said Banner. He then looked at Hiccup. "Now I think you have a pretty good idea you know where you are."

"How can I forget," said Hiccup. "This is the place where I battled against the three Sacred Beasts cards."

They then all turned towards Mason as his arms stopped blowing.

"That should really know when to keep its mouth shut, but he will learn right now," said Mason his eyes glowed.

Banner then faded away and retreated back into Pharaoh.

Hiccup then looked at Mason. "What you want with the Sacred Beasts?"

Mason merely laughed menacingly and Hiccup had a feeling that their battle for survival had only just begun.


	22. Return of the Sacred Beasts

Hiccup and the others were looking at Mason, who was standing over a large crevice inside which led the down underground. Closing in on them from behind were a large group of Duel Ghouls, but Hiccup was more focused on Mason than them.

"Mason! Listen to me you don't want to mess with the Sacred Beasts cards," said Hiccup strongly.

Mason merely laughed and then they heard the sound of a monstrous roar emerging from the crevice.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have messed with me," he said.

"What's he talking about?" Hiccup frowned.

Then suddenly they heard the roar yet again.

"That my que," said Mason looking down into the crevice. "See you around."

He then jumped down into the crevice.

"Come back, Mason!" Mildew yelled.

They watched as Mason landed on the platform and laughed at them.

"Mason!" Hiccup yelled.

Mason then jump down onto a series of stairs that lead downwards. "Don't think of following me," he said as he ran down the stairs.

"Don't disobey your grandfather!" Mildew yelled.

Pharaoh yawned and Banner exited out of him. "Hello, Hiccup. As you know these Sacred Beasts are powerful and dangerous creatures. You must stop Mason from acquiring them."

"Understood," Hiccup nodded. "I'm on it."

Blaze turned around and saw that the Duel Ghouls were almost upon them. "Oh no, look Duel Ghouls," she cried.

"Don't these guys ever take a break?" Hiccup moaned. He then turned and looked at Blaze. "Blaze you and Mildew have to get back to Astrid and the others."

"Right," Blaze nodded. "But aren't you going to come with us?"

"I have to stop Mason," said Hiccup.

Mildew looked up at him. "Hiccup, please help my grandson. He's a good kid."

"He'll be okay, I promise you. There's no need to worry," Hiccup assured him. "Now get out of here!"

"Okay," Blaze nodded.

Hiccup then jumped down into the crevice and landed on the platform.

Blaze and Mildew turned and saw that the Duel Ghouls were practically on top of them.

"It's too late, we're cornered," said Mildew.

Then, from out of nowhere, Pharaoh pounced causing several of the Duel Ghouls to part and created a path for them.

"I have to find Mason," said Hiccup jumping down onto the stairs and ran down them.

"If Pharaoh got through so can we," said Mildew as he and Blaze ran down the path that Pharaoh had created.

The Duel Ghouls just stood there in a daze as the two of them ran back to the Academy.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was running down the stairs as quickly as he could and felt himself going deeper and deeper into the surface.

' _I've got to find him before he gets to those cards_ ,' he said to himself.

Mason was further ahead of them and was running down the stairs and ran across a passageway. Then emerging from the passageway was Snotlout, who blocked Hiccup's path as he just turned round the corner.

"Snotlout," Hiccup stared. "What are you—"

He then heard moaning and groaning directly behind him and saw more Duel Ghouls had just walked down the stairs towards him.

"Not good," he said.

Snotlout chuckled. "Hiccup, I hope you're not in a hurry."

"Snap out of it!" Hiccup yelled. "The Sacred—"

"We're going to duel," said Snotlout cutting across.

Hiccup knew that he was trapped with Snotlout in front of him and more Duel Ghouls behind him and the longer he remained here the better the chances of Mason acquiring the Sacred Beasts cards.

Snotlout then drew from his deck. "Duel."

Hiccup looked at his duel disk very reluctantly.

Hiccup: 4000

Snotlout: 4000

"Otherwise you won't pass," said Snotlout plainly. "It's my draw." He then drew from his deck and immediately summoned the monster he drew. "I summon Return Zombie."

Suddenly emerging from the ground was a zombielike creature dressed in wrapping. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1600)

"Now I play the spell card Quick Rush which my Zombie to attack!" he said holding his spell card. "Now strike him directly! Go, Bandage Wrapped Snap."

Suddenly return Zombie races hand immediately launched a strike on his own wrapping at Hiccup slapping him across the face three times.

Hiccup: 3000

Snotlout: 4000

"He's quite the whippersnapper isn't he?" Snotlout joked. "And this is just the start. Soon all your life points will be snapped up."

"I don't have any choice," said Hiccup as he recovered from the surprise attack.

Hiccup then activated his duel disk. "To stop Mason I've gotta get past Snotlout," he said as he drew his five cards.

Snotlout merely chuckled.

"Let's duel," said Hiccup as he drew he then held at the card he just drew. "Okay, I'm summoning Dragon Knight Fanghook in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's musclebound Dragon Knight. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 800)

"Now burn that zombie to ashes! Attack with Flame Uppercut!" Hiccup commanded.

Fanghook fist were set ablaze and he slammed it right into the zombie causing it to explode. The explosion slammed right into Snotlout and the smoke hid him from view.

Hiccup: 3000

Snotlout: 3600

"This could be our chance, Fanghook!" Hiccup yelled as he and Hookfang ran into the smoke. "Let's see if we can charge our way through Snotlout."

"Nah-huh," said Snotlout as he drew. "I'm going to distinguish your flame." He then held out the card he just drew. "I summon Vorse Raider!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was and manlike beast holding a fierce looking axe. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)

"And now he's going to raid your life points," Snotlout smirked.

Hiccup watched as Vorse Raider struck Fanghook with his axe causing him to explode. The explosion then slammed right into Hiccup.

"Fanghook!"

Hiccup: 2500

Snotlout: 3600

Then Vorse Raider grabbed his throat, lifted him up into the air and pinned him to the wall. Snotlout merely laughed at the site and close by Agnar was enjoying the show was well.

Agnar then watched as Mason ran by. ' _Off to find the three Sacred Beasts are we? I always wondered if the stories about the Shadow Riders and Sacred Beasts cards were true. Rumour has it that whoever possesses them also has the power to destroy or rule the world. Looks like someone is planning to see if there's any truth to all of this._ '

He then watched as Mason turned and ran down into a deep dark passageway within the rock. He then exited out of his hiding place and began to walk towards the passageway. ' _Well, he's got some company_.'

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Academy, the students were starting to grow restless as there was no sign of anyone giving them passage to the food storage facility.

"So what gives where our food?"

"We won that was the deal."

"Yeah, now how come we haven't heard nothing from anybody?"

"My Mum was right. I should have done some home-schooling this year."

"I'm so hungry, I can barely stand up any more. If I don't get food soon I don't know what's going to happen."

Astrid and the others noticed that the students were starting to grow restless.

"Guys, the students are growing more and more restless," said Camicazi.

"Camicazi is right," Wartihog nodded. "We've got to come up with some kind of plan."

"Does anyone know where Hiccup went?" Spitelout asked. "He's usually the one that saves us."

Astrid then turned to the dunes. "Look it's Blaze and Mildew."

"Yeah, but Hiccup doesn't seem to be with them," Ragnar noted.

Gobber looked at them. "Do either of you to know where Hiccup is?"

"We sure do," said Blaze, who was carrying Pharaoh. "He went after Mason."

"He did what?" Wartihog gasped as he, Astrid and Ragnar run up to them.

"Down some craven."

"He did?"

"And then what happened to him?" Astrid asked kneeling down towards the.

"Well, he decided to go stop them from getting the Sacred Beast cards," said Blaze.

"Sacred Beast?" Astrid and Ragnar gasped in unison.

"Now just a sec, you don't mean _the_ Sacred Beasts do you?" Thuggory asked. "This can't be good."

"And it will only get worse," said Gobber. "We must go and help Hiccup. Those monsters were locked up for a good reason. If they're unleashed it would be pure chaos. They're sure to destroy everything in their path."

"We missed a bullet the last time they were released," said Heather.

"Then let's get a move on," said Camicazi.

Unfortunately, the students disagreed with this plan of action as they were more concerned for their stomachs.

"What about the food?"

"Yeah, we want some chow!"

"Well it appears that we were all misled," said Spitelout looking at them.

"Then I'm done following!" an Obelisk yelled and then turned to the other students. "Guys, let's get that grub. You with me? Or do you want to stay out here with all of them and starving?"

"I'm with you," said another Obelisk. "I'd rather take my chances in the school."

"Yeah!" a Ra agreed.

Soon them and most of the students rush towards the entrance before anyone could stop them.

"Don't do it come back!" Camicazi yelled.

"Duel Ghouls can't be beat! You've got no chance against them!" Wartihog yelled.

"Not to mention the whole lot more of them then there are us!" Ragnar yelled.

"You will be able to get past the foyer!" Heather yelled.

"You better listen! It's too dangerous!" Thuggory pleaded.

"Please don't go!" Gobber yelled.

However their warnings fell on deaf ears as they climbed their way over the barricade. Leading the assault were three Obelisks, who then turned to the students that had joined them.

"Now listen up."

"We're going to go in first and make fools of them Ghouls."

"Yeah, and the rest of you follow after. Got it?"

The students nodded and the three Obelisks made their way inside.

"They're going in," said Spitelout.

"Don't!" Camicazi yelled as she and the others ran towards them.

"Stand down!" Thuggory ordered.

The students just dismissed them.

"Forget it, we're not listening to you anymore."

"See ya."

However before any of them made their way inside screams coming from inside. They quickly turned and saw that the obelisks were now surrounded by an entire army of Duel Ghouls.

"Easy does it," said one of them as they backed away slowly.

However they were soon surrounded by the Duel Ghouls with no means of escape.

Camicazi and the others could only watch as the witness the entire thing.

"We're too late," she said.

"Poor fellows," said Thuggory.

"There's just too many to duel," said Wartihog.

"And their completely surrounded," said Ragnar.

"There's nothing we can do to help them," said Heather sadly.

They watched as the Obelisks were overwhelmed be the Duel Ghouls. The dark clouds was soon casting itself around two of the Obelisks.

"Please, I just wanted some brand!"

"I just wanted to say my Mummy!"

The last Obelisks backed away slowly as his two friends collapsed.

"Guys, you okay?"

His two friends then pick themselves up, but they were no longer themselves in a more. They had been transformed into Duel Ghouls.

"I'm feeling better."

"Much better."

Camicazi and the others just looked away as the last Obelisk screamed as he was transformed into a Duel Ghoul.

Ragnar then looked at the other students. "Now you prepare to listen to us?"

The other students just looked at him and nodded.

* * *

Not far away was Axel and he and his Blue Berets heard the screams.

"You heard that?" he asked. "I knew it was a divergent. All right, everyone back to Duel Academy."

They were just about to leave when one of his men saw something.

"Wait, look," he pointed.

Axel turned around. "What's up?"

"Are you saying what I'm saying? There's something up there."

He was right electricity was flowing for the pylons and they could hear some kind of voice. Then suddenly an image appeared in between the pylons and it was none other than Professor Eisenstein.

"Hello, hello. Can you hear me? Come in. It's me Professor Eisenstein" said Eisenstein. "Is anybody there?"

"Yes, sir," said Axel.

"Good, because we need to plan your rescue."

* * *

Meanwhile Mason was the running down the passageway that would lead him to the Sacred Beast cards.

' _The three Sacred Beast cards will be mine soon enough_ ,' he said to himself with a large smile on his face.

You remain completely unaware that Agnar was following him. He then looked up and saw that Hiccup was still facing against Snotlout and saw that Vorse Raider was still strangling him.

"It's your move, Hiccup," said Snotlout. "What's holding you up?"

Agnar then followed Mason.

Snotlout chuckled upon seeing Hiccup gasped for breath. "Oh yeah, my Vorse Raider."

Hiccup then reached for his deck and drew.

Snotlout merely chuckled. "Come on, Hiccup don't lose your grip. I know my monster won't."

Vorse Raider then lifted them have higher and tightened his grip. Hiccup then looked at the card he drew and saw that it was Polymerization.

"I fuse Dragon Knights Barf and Belch," said Hiccup activating it. "To form Dragon Knight Twins Swordsman."

Suddenly a vortex appeared behind Vorse Raider and the two mischievous knights appeared behind him and entered into it.

"Now attack Vorse Raider!" Hiccup commanded.

The light soon faded and exiting out of the vortex was the tall, blonde haired, green armoured knight. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800)

Vorse Raider turned around to see the duel bladed swordsman standing over him. He then released Hiccup, who immediately gasped for breath. Then Twin Swordsman struck Vorse Raider with his sword destroying him instantly creating a massive explosion that struck Snotlout.

Hiccup: 2500

Snotlout: 3100

Snotlout recovered from the impact of the explosion to see Twin Swordsman standing above him.

"Don't worry you won't be left out, because thanks to his special ability he's able to attack twice in one turn," said Hiccup.

Twin Swordsman then struck Snotlout with his sword hard. So hard that he sent him flying into the wall.

Hiccup: 2500

Snotlout: 700

"Take it easy him, Twin Swordsman. It's still Snotlout in there after all." said Hiccup.

Twin Swordsman merely shrugged as Snotlout picked himself up.

"Not yet, Hiccup," said Snotlout as he drew. "Because look at this…"

He then held out the card he drew which was Polymerization.

"Polymerization?" Hiccup gasped as the vortex appeared behind him.

"And with it I fuse Dark Blade and Pitch-Dark Dragon," said Snotlout.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a dark armoured warrior and a pitch black of dragon. Soon the two of them entered into a vortex.

"To create… Dark Blade the Dragon Knight!" Snotlout laughed.

Suddenly appearing on the field was Dark Blade riding on top of Pitch-Dark Dragon. (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1500)

"My Twin Swordsman is still stronger," Hiccup pointed out.

"Not when I play this," said Snotlout as he grabbed a card in his hand. "I equip the spell Fusion Buster! Which gives my Dragon Knight 300 extra points."

Hiccup watched as Dark Blade's swords vanished and was replaced with a long fearsome looking blade. (ATK: 2200-2500)

"Now go mediaeval on Twin Swordsman!" Snotlout ordered. "Go, Dark Sword Dragon Slash."

Dark Blade then flew towards Twin Swordsman struck him with his sword. However, instead of destroying Twin Swordsman something unusual happened. There was a powerful explosion and when the smoke cleared Twin swordsman was gone and taking his place was Barf and Belch. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 100)x2

"What happened?" Hiccup stared.

"Fusion Buster forces Fusion Monsters to become unfused," Snotlout explained. "So, you're Twin Swordsman has been busted back into the two weaker monsters he came from and now one of those monsters suffers my Knight."

Hiccup could only watch as Dark Blade charged at Barf and struck him with his sword. Seconds later there was a huge explosion that struck Hiccup with immense force.

Hiccup: 1300

Snotlout: 700

"And by the way there is still more," Snotlout smirked. "You see if you activate a Polymerization card I can Buster to the graveyard to negate its effect."

Hiccup grimaced.

"Face it Hiccup. You just can't win," Snotlout smirked. "There's no getting past me."

' _I better think of something fast or we might just have front row seats to the end of the world_ ,' said Hiccup to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Axel had managed to get Astrid and the others and inform them of Eisenstein's appearance.

"Are you there?" said Eisenstein. "Hello, come in!"

"So what you make of it, Speedfist?" Axel asked knowing that he was the best person to explain.

"What do I make of it? It's my old mentor, Professor Eisenstein!" Speedfist yelled. "Is that really you?"

"It is, Speedfist and now that you can see and hear me you must…" Unfortunately at that point Eisenstein image began to fade in and out and they had trouble understanding what he was saying.

"We need more power!"Speedfist yelled rushing to the power generator.

"But the power generator is broke," Camicazi reminded.

"I can work around that. We just need pry these doors loose," said Speedfist as he tried to open the generator doors.

"Let's dig it out," said Wartihog.

Camicazi led the boys to the generator and began digging the sand away from the doors as quickly as they could.

"It stuck," said Speedfist as he struggled to get the doors open.

"Move," said Axel pulling out one of his spikes. He then tossed it at the door and tightened the rope to another spike. "Blue Berets, time to heave ho."

"Right," they nodded.

They grabbed the rope and began to pull as Camicazi and the others began digging the sand away from the doors.

"You need to listen closely," said Eisenstein, who kept on fading in and out.

"The sands shifting the doors are opening," said Speedfist as he provided the doors fully open.

He then immediately pulled out his PDA and some of the wires within the generator. "Now if I install the crossover cable into my student notebook's core power supply it should generate enough power to stabilise the transmission," said Speedfist as he inserted the generator wires into his PDA.

"Speedfist," said Eisenstein, whose voice was now much clearer. "We're working on a way to rescue you."

"Thank goodness for that Professor," said Speedfist relieved. "Things were starting to get a little bleak to say the least. Where are we?"

Eisenstein was actually at Duel Academy in a mobile command centre. Helicopters were flying around the massive crater and machinery was being set up.

"Well, something extraordinary happened. Now don't be alarmed, but it appears you've all been transported to an alternate dimension."

Back at the dimension everyone watched as Eisenstein was replaced by Eret.

"Speedfist, are you all safe?" he asked.

"Well I'll be," said Wartihog. "Eret Eretson."

"It's hard to say," said Speedfist. "You see some of the students have… well have become the sort of duel ghouls. It a little hard to explain, but the bottom line is the sooner we all get back the better." Speedfist faced and lit up as he looked at the holographic projection. "Wait, if we can use your signal as a beacon…"

"I'm way ahead of you," said Eisenstein. "This signal is been sent by a small portal in the dimensions that connect our two worlds. We might be able to use this portal as a means to bring you home. However, for this to work we need to get you one very special card. It's known as the Celestial King."

"Wait, a card?" Speedfist frowned.

"Yes, and it alone has the power to return you to this world," said Eisenstein.

Camicazi eyes widened. "Well, that's bad news, because that card has never been made. See only the stone tablet can make the Celestial King into a real card and no one knows where it even is."

"No one until today," Eisenstein smirked. "The Order of Knights along with Pegasus and Stoick have found the stone tablets location and are on route."

"But how?" Camicazi stared.

"When Hiccup and Drago were duelling I sent the location Viggo gave you about the Celestial King," said Ragnar. "Clearly they were able to find the valley."

Helicopters were making their way towards the location of the tablet. Inside one of them was Stoick, Pegasus and Mala and they were wasting no time to get the location.

"They should be arriving at the site any moment now," said Eisenstein. "Once the stone tablet has been recovered Pegasus can use it to design the card himself."

"I never thought I'd see the day," Camicazi stared.

"So what power does this Celestial King have?" Speedfist asked.

"You see because of your power generator failure you will need a new power source that will make this portal strong enough to get you back home safely."

"But how will you get the card to us?" Speedfist frowned.

"Duel energy, my dear boy. Fortunately, you all have it inside of you. Now you must create your own power spike and this should result in the portal expanding…"

"And us getting that card," Speedfist finished.

Eisenstein nodded. "But it won't be easy, the duel flux will need to occur at exactly at the right time and exactly the right place. Trans-dimensional portals are quite fickle, if we don't secure one soon it will close."

"And we'll be stuck here forever," Speedfist finished.

At the Academy, Eisenstein of pulling himself onto his mobile lab.

"As I was saying, we must generate a duel energy flux at exactly at the right spot and exactly at the right time. And Speedfist, I'm sure you're wondering how."

"You read my mind," said Speedfist.

"Behold!" he yelled as a large transport carrying a very advanced duel arena towards them. "An interdimensional duel system."

"Bravo," Speedfist stared.

"That thing is gigantic," said Ragnar.

"This machine will allow us to transform duel energy into a power source," Eisenstein explained. "But only the tennis court offers the ideal environment with synchronising system with you and connecting to dimensions. So, go now and start duelling!"

At the power station, Speedfist just been sent the coordinates and extractions for the interdimensional duel system.

"No time to waste," said Speedfist. "Let's move!"

"But what about the duel ghouls?" Astrid asked. "They probably run the tennis courts by now."

"Not to mention most of the Academy," Ragnar added.

"Getting to the tennis courts won't be easy," said Heather.

"Maybe," Camicazi sighed. "Oh well, that's a risk we'll just have to take."

"One more thing Speedfist. Where's Hiccup?" Eret asked.

Speedfist rubbed the back of his head. "He's um…"

"Is he okay?" Eret asked.

"You know it," said Camicazi. "There's nothing he can't overcome after all this is Hiccup, he always knows what to do."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was still facing against Snotlout and losing.

' _What am I going to do?_ ' said Hiccup to himself in a slight panic. ' _Thanks for that Fusion Buster my options are limited. At rate I'll never stop Mason from getting the three Sacred Beasts. Come on, Hiccup, you've got to make something happen with this move_.'

"Here goes," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card he had drawn in his eyes widened. "Since you have a monster on the field I can summon Toothless with one less sacrifice. So, I sacrifice Belch so that I can play Dragon Knight Toothless in attack mode!"

Belch soon vanished from the field and then taking his place was Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"You look like you could use some help," said Toothless.

Snotlout laughed. "Both our monsters have the same power just destroyed each other."

"Not once I played this," said Hiccup activating the card he drew. "I play Banner of Courage!"

His spell card and appeared in front of him.

"As long as this car remained on the field whenever my monsters declaring attack they gain additional 200 attack points," Hiccup smiled.

Snotlout eyes widened. "No!"

"I'm afraid so," said Hiccup.

Toothless then felt a surge of strength entering into his body. (ATK: 2500-2700)

"Okay, bud, now attack his Knight with Plasma Blast!" Hiccup commanded.

"With pleasure," said Toothless as he placed his hands together.

Soon he created a plasma orb and then tossed it straight at Dark Blade and the moment it may impact it destroyed him. Dark Blade exploded and the shockwave slammed right into Snotlout.

Hiccup: 1300

Snotlout: 500

"I'm still here," said Snotlout.

"Not for much longer, because thanks to Toothless special ability you now take damage people to your destroyed monsters attack points," said Hiccup.

Snotlout looked up and saw Toothless firing a second plasma blast directly at him and suddenly there was a massive explosion the moment it hit him.

Hiccup: 1300 (Winner!)

Snotlout: 0

"That's that," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly his Bio Band activated and he felt his strength leaving his body. He looked up and saw Snotlout toppling over towards the edge.

"Don't let him fall!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless quickly caught him and placed him down on the ground and then he vanished. Hiccup then started to continue his chase for Mason.

' _Sorry Snotlout, but I've got the world to save_ ,' he said to himself apologetically.

He soon made his way to the bottom of the crevice and then ran down the passageway Mason had entered.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others had reached Duel Academy which was completely overrun by Duel Ghouls, but despite this they had to get to the tennis courts.

"All right, we've got our work cut out for us," said Axel. "Blue Berets, you know your objectives. Clear a path for us so we can get to the tennis courts."

They nodded.

Soon then Duel Ghouls open the doors and made their way towards them.

' _Celestial King, here we come_ ,' said Camicazi.

* * *

Mason was making his way down the passageway and soon reached the exit and entered into a deep dark cavern.

"With Hiccup occupied there's no want to stop me from acquiring the three Sacred Beasts," he said.

He heard the monstrous war and began to follow it. "I can feel their power calling to me and in a few moments they will all be mine."

He soon reached the obelisk that contained the Sacred Beast cards, but the nine barriers were now unlocked. No doubt due to the entity transporting the entire Academy and soon Mason was kneeling down towards the container with the Sacred Beast cards will locked away.

However before he could open it, he sensed a presence behind him and turned. Their standing there was Agnar.

"Hope you're planning to share," he said.

Mason got to his feet. "Not without a fight."

A small smile appeared on Agnar's face. ' _Now to get what I deserve_.'

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was running down the passageway as quickly as he could.

' _I've got to find Mason before time runs out and those Sacred Beasts get out_.'


	23. Breaking of the Sacred Seal

Four helicopters were heading straight towards the Valley of the Void with the stone tablet of the Celestial King resided.

"Attention, we'll be arriving at the target zone within a few minutes," said the pilot.

"How exhilarating that soon we'll be face-to-face with the Celestial King stone tablet," said Pegasus. "And once we possess it we can use its power to rescue Hiccup and the others and return them back to our world."

"Pegasus, I'm surprised how excited you are," said Stoick. "I mean you have worked with so many monsters before and yet this tablet seems so special."

"Well, you see the Celestial King has been lost for hundreds of years, its whereabouts are mystery to the world. The stone tablet even managed to allude my archaeological team. But thanks to the Order of Knights we now know exactly where it is."

"You really should be thanking Ragnar, he was the one who sent us the information," said Mala. "And I suggest that we have a, because from what the reports say about that world it indicates that the students are all in trouble."

"Let's hope this plan worked out, because if it doesn't we may never be able to get the students back from an alternate dimension," said Stoick.

They soon landed at the coordinates and found themselves in some kind of ancient ruin.

"Ah, at last," said Pegasus as he stepped out.

"The head archaeologist then let them down some stairs. "The stone tablet is just down here Mr Pegasus."

Stoick looked at the archaeological equipment that was setup all around them. Then they found the stone tablet, it was very deep within the walls and only a portion of it was visible.

"This must be it," said Stoick. "It's remarkable, if only Val was here to see it." He then looked back at Pegasus and Mala. "I didn't realise that you already started excavating."

"We haven't," said Pegasus. He then noticed someone hiding behind the crack in the wall. "I thought you might pop up again Miss Echo. So, you and the Geckoson Financial Group somehow beat us to the discovery. It appears you've been quite busy bee."

Echo then soon emerge from the cracked and looked at them.

"I admit that I am impressed that you were able to bypass the security and find the location of the stone tablet," said Mala.

"We appreciate the help of getting things started, but if it's okay with you we'll take over from here," said Pegasus. "Now please move along."

"Not a chance," said Echo. "This tablet is now the property of the Geckoson Financial Group."

"That's a tough claim," said Mala.

"My dear sweet Echo why must we be so selfish?" Pegasus asked. "There is always room for negotiations especially when we can both benefit from a meeting of the minds. Now if we work together to excavate the tablet we can use its power to bring back our school and your friend. So you say it's a win-win situation."

"No," said Echo as he held out a device. "Nobody is claiming anything today."

Immediately Thork and two more Knights placed themselves between her and the others.

"Throk, stand down," said Mala. "It's just a remote switch of some kind."

Stoick looked around his eyes widened. "Look, it appears she is booby-trapped the perimeter with Short Circuit trap cards."

"What do you think you're doing?" Pegasus demanded.

"I'm destroying the stone tablet!" Echo announced.

Immediately everyone's eyes widened.

* * *

Meanwhile in the alternate dimension Agnar was facing Mason, who was standing right behind the container which held the Sacred Beast cards.

"Can you feel their power Agnar?" Mason asked.

Agnar looked at the container. "So it is true."

"That's right," Mason smiled. "Within this case lies the three Sacred Beasts."

Agnar then feel the presence of the three Sacred Beasts that emanated from the capsule clearly wanting to get out.

"And why do you want them? Just what are you after here?" Agnar asked.

"More power," he said holding out reptilian arm. "What do you think?"

"Powerful what?"

"So I can have my revenge," he said simply. ' _Once I have the three Sacred Beasts I will finally have all the pieces I need to make Hiccup pay for the pain that he has caused me._ '

"Question? What about the agreement we had?" said Agnar. "You owe me!"

"Of course, but what I could offer you more? If you duel me and you win the three Sacred Beast cards in this case will be all yours," Mason offered. "With them you could even rule this world."

Mason then started to back away from the case and Agnar was becoming very tempted with the idea.

"What's it going to be Agnar?" Mason asked.

"I hope you're ready to lose!" he yelled. "Those cards are going to be all mine! Let's do this!"

Agnar then activated his duel disk and Mason's arm turned into a duel disk.

"Fine then," said Mason.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Mason: 4000

Agnar: 4000

"Get ready to lose, I draw," said Mason as he drew. "And summon Mad Reloader in defence mode."

He then played the card he drew which was a fiendish like creature who took a defensive position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And then I place one card facedown and end my turn," said Mason as he set a card.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was still running down the passageway as quickly as he could, though he suspected that Mason had already reached the Sacred Beasts.

' _I have to find Mason before he gets the Sacred Beast,_ ' he said to himself.

He then heard moaning and groaning directly behind him and realise that the Duels Ghoul were making their way down the passageway. He was about to continue down the passageway when he saw that blocking his path was Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs," he gasped.

Fishlegs looked up at him. "Hey, Hiccup. Let's duel."

"Seriously the only thing you guys can think about?" Hiccup moaned. "I mean I likely duel as much as the next guy but this is getting tiresome."

Fishlegs wasn't listening. "Duel me."

Hiccup turned and saw that the Duel Ghouls had finally caught up to him.

"I hope the others are having better luck than I am," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others had managed to breach the Academy. The other students now realising that there was a chance for them to go home had cause a distraction in the foyer for them to record see past.

"Now remember what Eisenstein said we need to get to the tennis courts," Speedfist reminded.

"You heard the man! Now let's triple time!" Wartihog yelled.

Camicazi on the other hand was extremely excited. "This is so exciting. I'm finally going to meet the Celestial King."

"Not if we don't pass the Duel Ghouls," said Speedfist.

Just as he spoke they saw two Duel Ghouls blocking their path.

"Must duel," they said.

"Blue Beret, 4 o'clock!" Axel yelled.

"On it," said the Blue Beret.

The Blue Beret broke ground and faced the Duel Ghouls allowing the others to pass. Unfortunately they didn't get much further when more Duel Ghouls appeared and this time they were dropping from the ceiling.

"More Duel Ghouls dead ahead!" Axel warned. He then looked at two more Blue Berets "Take them!"

The two Blue Berets activated their duel disks and faced the Duel Ghouls allowing the others to pass.

"We have to hurry," said Gobber. "We've got to reach the courts or we'll all be Duel Ghouls."

"Then keep running!" Ragnar yelled.

"I don't think I can run any faster!" said Astrid.

Then suddenly the came face-to-face with an entire squad of Duel Ghouls.

"Duel me now! Duel me now!" they repeated over and over again.

"There's too many," said Astrid.

"We're done for," said Mildew.

"We can't, give up," said Gobber.

"Indeed," said Spitelout as he took a step forward. "I'll stall theses Ghouls are usually the kids out of here." He then activated his duel disk and faced the Duel Ghouls. "All right, show me what you've got you bunch of mindless duelling brats."

Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"I'll hold off just get out of here," Spitelout ordered.

"Will you be okay?" Astrid asked slightly concerned.

" _We_ will be fine," said Mildew.

"There's no way of letting you do this on your own," said Gobber looking at Spitelout.

"Chancellor they need you more than I do and the same goes for you Mildew," said Spitelout.

"You sure about this, Spitelout?" Mildew asked. "It could be dangerous."

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm going to school these Ghouls in the art of duelling," said Spitelout firmly. "It's time, so off with you."

"Good luck," said Gobber he then started running. "Okay kids follow me!"

"Be strong, Spitelout," said Mildew following Gobber.

Soon everyone was running past him.

"Thank you," said Blaze.

"Take them down," said Wartihog.

"See you soon," said Astrid.

"We won't fail you," said Ragnar.

"Take a few down for me," said Heather.

"Good luck, sir," said Thuggory.

"You sure about this?" Camicazi asked looking at him as the remaining Blue Berets ran past.

He nodded.

"Good luck then," he said running past him.

Once they were gone Spitelout turned to the Duel Ghouls. "All right then, classes now in session!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the ruins, Stoick and the others were trying to talk Echo down, but she appeared to be beyond reason. Pegasus tried to distract him so that Thork could tackle her.

"Echo, whatever it is you're trying to accomplish I'm sure there's a…"

"Don't take another step pal!" Echo warned looking at Thork. She then looked at Pegasus. "I'm serious Mala, take your men and get out of here all this tablet is really going to be history."

"That is not going to happen," said Stoick strongly. "I've already lost my wife I'm not going to lose my son!"

"And I'm not gonna lose one of my best men either," Mala agreed.

"You can't destroy that tablet!" Pegasus yelled. "Hear me out if you ever want to see your friend again you must rethink this!"

"There's nothing to think about, the truth is I don't want him to come back," said Echo.

Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy, which she was probably was.

"But why?" Pegasus stared.

* * *

Back in the alternate dimension it was Agnar's turn.

"It's my turn, I draw," he said. "Now I activate a spell card, Summon Cloud!" Suddenly a cloud formed overhead and agreeable sunlight shone down onto the field. "Now with that I can summon a level 4 or below Cloudian monster from my hand. Looks like there's a storm brewing and speaking of storms this next move is going to blow you away. First I'm going to play Cloudian-Sheep Cloud!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a small cloud. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

He then activated a second spell card. "And then I'll activate the Exploding Cloud spell card. Now I can destroy one monster on the field in attack mode and then take damage equal to that card's attack points."

Then suddenly Sheep Cloud turned into pixels and vanished from the field.

"With my Sheep Cloud having zero attack points I'm safe, because my life points takes no damage. But with Sheep Cloud in my graveyard I can summon two Sheep Cloud Tokens."

Suddenly appearing on the field were a pair of clouds. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And after that I'll sacrifice both Cloud Tokens to call for Cloudian-Eye of the Typhoon in attack mode."

Suddenly his two tokens vanished and replacing them was an enormous cloud with a giant eyeball. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 1000)

"Now Eye of the Typhoon attack is Mad Reloader!" Agnar commanded.

Eye of the Typhoon started to make its way towards Mason's Mad Reloader and suddenly a powerful wind swept across the entire room. Then suddenly the card beneath Mad Reloader vanished and he was soon in an attack position.

"You see when Eye of the Typhoon centre storm onto the field it switches every monsters' battle position so now you're Reloader is in attack mode so I'll attack! Go, Perfect Storm!""

Reloader tried to hold his ground but eventually was swept into the wind and was destroyed with a large explosion. The shockwave struck Mason and his life points began to dwindle.

Mason: 1000

Agnar: 4000

"Nice move, but when Reloader gets destroyed in battle I'm allowed to take two cards from my hand send them to the graveyard and then draw two new cards" said Mason as he sent to card from the graveyard and through another two from his deck.

"And then I have to reduce my Eye of the Typhoon attack points all the way down to 2500," Agnar added. (ATK: 3000-2500)

Agnar then placed a card in his spell and trap card zone. "Finally, I play a facedown and end my turn."

"Well played just as I expected," said Mason. Agnar then gave me a suspicious look. "I knew this duel would be a great challenge. Your wish to acquire the Sacred Beasts has focused more than ever. But why do you need such power? What can you hope to gain? Perhaps it's not what the power can give you, but rather what the power can replace."

Agnar looked slightly uneasy, because he was right. Ever since his little brother had been born he presented him due to the fact that he was no longer his father's heir.

Mason smiled as if he could read his mind. "And yet you chose to stand by his side and do what older brother should do. You are bound never to hold it against you. It was so good of you to bottle it all up your true feelings and it's so clear now why you're fighting so hard for this power. You've been second best all your life and now you want to be number one. It's just too bad that it'll lead to your undoing."

"The only undoing that's going to take place down here is me undoing the seal that contains the Sacred Beasts," said Agnar firmly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ruins, Echo was still holding the detonator and it was clear to everyone that no one be able to talk her down.

"I'm warning you Mala," Echo warned. "If you or any of your henchmen take a step closer I'm going to turn this Celestial King tablet into a pile of rubble."

"Understood," said Mala looking at her men gesturing them to back off.

"Why are you risking your friend's safe return?" Pegasus asked.

"Because in this world poor Agnar will never truly be happy," she said simply. "I had been his closest friend all his life and I know he's better off as he never returns."

"Whatever do you mean? Why would anyone be better off?" said Pegasus in bewilderment. "Please, you must listen to reason."

"No!" Echo yelled stubbornly. "You see if Agnar comes back nothing changes. He goes on as normal.

"And what is so along with that?" Mala asked.

"He was not born to serve, Agnar was born to rule. Courage, intelligence and honour, nobody has more and nobody is more underappreciated. He has set value, Agnar can't see that he should leave the Geckoson Financial Group! And then one day you can rule the entire world!"

Everyone just stared at her in bewilderment.

"Okay, I was kinda with you until that last bit," said Pegasus.

"You just don't get it, do you? The world needs people like Agnar, he's a born leader and he knows it, but still he steps down. He swallows his pride, he does everything that his family tells him to and then in return he asks for nothing from them. As long as he's second in line in this world, Agnar will always be overlooked. He'll never be as good as it can be, he's got to learn to put himself first. It's for his own good which is why I can't let him return here."

"It's his choice," said Pegasus.

"He's confused, his choices are irrational. Once his brother was sick and none of the doctors could figure out what was wrong with him, but Agnar did because he's brilliant. He could have done nothing, with his brother sick he would once again become heir to the Geckoson Financial family, but instead…"

* * *

Upon hearing his brother's illness Agnar had immediately made his way to a pharmacist of ancient herbal remedies.

"I need to say my brother," he said looking at the pharmacist. "I know what's wrong with him, but they won't listen to me." He then went down on his knees and begged. "I beg you, the list of medicines I gave you let me have them please. My brother needs them, without them he'll only get worse. Please, you must help me."

Echo was watching the entire thing from the car and she wasn't too pleased with the way that Agnar was acting.

Nevertheless the pharmacist gave Agnar the ingredients they soon returned home. Agnar immediately mix the ingredients together and gave it to his brother, who was strapped to a life-support machine, and soon his eyes opened.

"You awake," he said relieved. "I'm so glad you're okay."

* * *

In the present Echo was still determined to destroy the stone tablet.

"He could have had it, the Geckoson Company, the whole world, but he did own worst enemy which is why he can never come back here," she said.

Meanwhile in the alternate dimension Mason and Agnar were still doing battle over control the Sacred Beast cards.

"Where were we," said Mason as he drew. "Ah, yes it was my turn and I place one card facedown and that's it." Mason then placed one card facedown on the field and looked up at Agnar. "Agnar, if you want power you have to earn it. In your world they deny you the glory you deserve for far too long, but we're not in your world any world, we're in my mine and I'm the only thing standing between you and through power. Hold nothing back! Beat me if you can!"

At the ruins, Echo was still threatening to blow up the tablet.

"I won't let you use this tablet!" she yelled. "Destroying it is the only guarantee I have of ensuring Agnar a better life so say goodbye to your precious Celestial King."

"If you do that then you will condemn the other students who have been trapped there against their will," said Mala. "I will not allow you to endanger the lives of others!"

"Don't come any closer! This is your last warning! I'm not playing around!" Echo yelled.

"Neither am I," said Mala.

She then pulled out the card from her sleeve and then tossed it straight at Echo. The card struck her hand causing her to drop the detonator.

"Now!" Mala ordered.

Thork and his men immediately jumped on Echo before she had a chance to retrieve the detonator.

"Good work, Thork," said Mala approvingly.

"My pleasure my Queen," Thork nodded.

Echo try to free herself, but Thork's hold was too strong. "Mala, I'm going to make you pay!" Then a tear trickled down her eyes. "I'm sorry Agnar!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the alternate dimension it was now Agnar's turn and he had the pure advantage.

"My turn," he said as he drew. "With this being the Standby Phase, I must take a card from my hand and send it to my graveyard or else Summon Cloud is destroyed, but you know I think it served its purpose so I allow this card to dissipate and keep all my cards."

Summon Cloud then vanished from the field.

"Now that I cleared the air I think it's only fair for you to do so as well," said Agnar looking at Mason. "So fuss up who are you after? Has everything you've done bit about getting revenge? Tell me!"

Mason merely chuckled.

"Fine, don't talk. Let's see if Eye of the Typhoon can get some answers. Go, Perfect Storm!"

Eye of the Typhoon floated up into the air and unleashed a powerful storm on top of Mason.

"Thanks for the pleasant breeze, but my next move will blow you away," said Mason.

Agnar was taken aback by this statement.

"I'll start by revealing my two facedown cards which both happen to be Break the Seals trap cards," said Mason revealing his facedown cards which were identical trap cards. "Now by sending them both to my graveyard I can add a card to my hand as long as it has the 'Forbidden One' in its name. Blown away yet?"

Agnar's eyes widened as Mason looked through his deck. "Forbidden One? No way, you're going to summon Exodia?"

Mason was about to grab a card from his deck when a dark aura filled the room. Then suddenly the shadows of the three Sacred Beasts appeared above them.

"What?" Agnar stared. "What is that?"

Then suddenly Eye of the Typhoon vanished into thin air much to Agnar's surprise.

"What's happening?" he demanded.

"The Sacred Beasts have escaped," said Mason simply.

"What? We've got trouble," said Agnar.

"The Sacred Beasts are creatures," said Mason as a bright orange aura covered his body. "Especially around their new master."

The Sacred Beasts were advancing towards them, but upon witnessing Mason they quickly retreated and vanished.

"But don't worry the seal has been broken yet so they can't stay around for too long," Mason smiled looking at Agnar. "Just long enough to give you a whip of their awesome power."

Agnar just stared down at Mason. ' _What I smell is a rat, but it's so hard to resist._ '

"Now then back into your cages until I say so my pets," said Mason.

The Sacred Beasts then retreated and vanished back into the capsule.

Mason then looked at Agnar. "I think you're safe now," he said making his way towards the capsule.

"Wait, hold up!" Agnar yelled grabbing his arm making him drop his cards. "We're not done let's finish this!"

Agnar then saw the cards that Mason had been holding and his eyes widened in horror. Directly in front of him were the Left Arm, Right Arm, Left Leg and Right Leg of the Forbidden One. He was one short of completing Exodia which he would have successfully had done if the duel has continued and he would have lost.

"If you had received that card by using Break the Seal you would have completed Exodia and you would have won the duel," he stared.

He then released Mason, who merely smiled.

"That's correct," said Mason rubbing his reptilian hand. "But this duel wasn't about winning or losing, it was to see what you were made of. Now I can still give you what I promised, but you must work with me and not against me."

Mason then extended his hand. "Three Sacred Beasts, break your seal!"

Suddenly the capsule began to glow and it opened up revealing the three Sacred Beast cards. The three cards then launch into the air and headed straight to Mason and entered into his arm.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was on a rock and a hard place as he was surrounded by Duel Ghouls.

"My turn," said Fishlegs as he drew.

Then suddenly appearing around Hiccup were Drillroid, Newdoria, Panther Warrior, Leghul and Gagagigo.

"Everyone attack Hiccup at the same time!" Fishlegs ordered.

Suddenly all the monsters pounced at Hiccup.

"Not so fast," said Hiccup as he drew from his deck. "I summon Dragon Knight Sharpshot to stop your attacks!"

Hiccup immediately held out Sharpshot's card, who immediately was summoned to the field. Then the little Dragon Knight spun around creating a vortex that caused all the enemy monsters to be blown away.

The vortex had also created some dust to flow into the air which blinded Fishlegs and the Duel Ghouls. Hiccup then took this as his opportunity to escape and ran down the passageway.

"Sorry, Fishlegs, I've got to save the world," said Hiccup running past Fishlegs.

"I can't see! Hiccup is escaping!" Fishlegs yelled trying to brush the dust out of his eyes.

* * *

Eventually Astrid and the others managed to reach the tennis courts, but the last of the members of the Blue Berets had to remain behind to hold off the Duel Ghouls. Axel and Thuggory were the first ones to entered to check to see it was clear.

"We've made it to the tennis courts," said Axel.

"It's all clear," said Thuggory.

"Perfect," said Axel and looked towards the others. "Let's get a move on guys. There's no time to waste here."

Upon entering Speedfist's eyes widened, because the tennis courts had some advanced machinery inside.

"This is the interdimensional duel system," he gasped. "We shouldn't have this thing. What's it doing here?"

"We… um, sort of borrowed it from Kaiba Corp for experimental purposes that I can't go into," said Mildew looking uneasy. He then pointed far side of the room. "Now the control console is over there."

"No wonder Eisenstein chose this place," said Speedfist as he rushed over to the control console. "Now let's say we can make contact. All right people, let me get this thing up and running."

"What should we do?" Thuggory asked.

"Speedfist?"

"You need help?" Camicazi asked.

"Let's get this into position," said Axel.

They then quickly started to show the equipment into position.

"Let's get this thing the old heave ho," said Gobber.

Speedfist access the control console. "Professor Eisenstein, come in. We made it safely to the tennis courts."

"Good," said Eisenstein over the comm. "Remember these machines will enable us to transform and harness duel energy into a viable power source. We must synchronise our systems in order to connect our dimensions."

As he tore the dome opened and everyone managed to get the equipment into position.

"You really think this will work?" Blaze asked.

"It better," said Astrid.

"It does seem like a long shot," said Heather.

"It will," said Speedfist strongly.

Eventually the dome fully opened and everyone managed to get the equipment into position.

"She's good to go," said Thuggory.

"All right. Camicazi, get ready to duel," said Speedfist as he fiddled with the power generator.

Camicazi nodded. With the absence of Hiccup she was the only person in the group that was capable of producing the energy they needed.

"Astrid, engage duel synchronisation!" Speedfist ordered.

"Engaged," said Astrid pressing down on the button.

They watched as hollow projectors appeared from the side of the dome and thence generated some sort of field. Then they saw an image of Berk and Eisenstein team setting up the equipment.

"Professor, we have visual contact," said Speedfist. "We are prepared to move forward."

"Good, to make sure your duellist is in position," said Eisenstein. "Let's be quick, time dimension portals are quite fickle."

Speedfist looked at Camicazi. "Ready?"

Camicazi nodded and took a step forward.

"We're in position. Camicazi is duelling on our end and who is her opponent going to be? Eret will it be you?"

Eisenstein moved out of the way and Eret stepped up.

"We chose someone else," said Eret. "We needed a duellist who could generate enough energy to make this portal big enough. The decision here was unanimous. We realised that we have to find someone with a competitive fire unlike any other, we needed someone that duels to win and only win. Someone who duels with passion, ferocity and further and only one man the bill. He's ready and waiting for you Camicazi."

Suddenly the image changed and they saw standing on the platform was none other than Wolflegs.

"It's Wolflegs," Astrid gasped.

Speedfist smiled. "Good show."

"All right, initialise the synchronisation," Eisenstein ordered his assistant.

"Yes, sir."

Wolflegs just stood on the platform and watched as an image of Camicazi appeared in front of him.

"Camicazi, we can't hold anything back," he said. "The only way to generate enough energy is to duel like where mortal enemies and that's just what I plan on doing."


	24. A Dimensional Duel

At the ruins to the Celestial King, Echo was completely detained my Thork and his men and practices was beginning his preparations for creating the Celestial King card.

"Ah, the Celestial King tablet," he said sounding awestruck. "I can't believe you alluded my detection all these years."

"Mr Pegasus, as you requested hear is your cyber divine interface and virtual simulator," said one of his assistants taking his code and giving him equipment.

His equipment was a duel disk, but unlike the normal duel disks this one had several buttons with different versions of colour, he also had a visor that gave him the 3-D image of the tablet.

"Now my dear Celestial King, with your help we'll be able to return Hiccup and the rest of the Duel Academy to our world," said Pegasus as he pulled down his visor. "Oh, how I waited for this moment. It's time to finally make this card a reality.

* * *

Meanwhile at Berk, Wolflegs was facing against Camicazi.

"All right, Camicazi. I hope you're ready to duel," he said.

Camicazi nodded. "You know it."

"Now remember what Eisenstein said, this duel has to create enough duel energy to expand the portal between our two worlds so that we can send you the Celestial King card," Wolflegs reminded.

"Then let's duel," Camicazi smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup had finally reached the chamber of the Sacred Beasts, but discovered that he was too late.

' _I'm too late_ ,' he cursed. ' _Mason already has the Sacred Beast cards, I better go find him_.'

He looked around and saw that there was no other side entrance and as he didn't meet him on his way inside that meant there was another way out. He looked up and saw a large hole in the ceiling.

' _Ah, he must have escaped through there. I wonder where this leads to_.'

* * *

It took some effort but he finally managed to climb his way up and then found himself in his father's office. He did had time to process this, because the door opened and Spitelout and Axel's Blue Berets emerged, now turned into Duel Ghouls.

"Ah, Hiccup," said Spitelout. "Just passing are we? You know this office is off-limits to students don't you?"

"Not you too," Hiccup groaned. "I've got to get out of here."

Spitelout laughed as he and the Blue Berets advance towards them. "There's nowhere to run, Hiccup."

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was Banner's spirit.

"Hiccup," he said.

"Professor Banner?" Hiccup blinked.

"You must get to the tennis courts. Your friends have found a way back," he said.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Pharaoh pounced and swallowed Banner's spirit whole.

"Let's go," said Hiccup.

Then Pharaoh pounced at Spitelout, forcing him to move back and created a safe passage for Hiccup who immediately acted upon it.

"See Spitelout," said Hiccup as he ran down the hallway. "I've got the world to save."

* * *

Mason meanwhile was sitting down at the staircase large smile on his face and was completely aware of what was going on.

' _So, Hiccup thinks he can save the world again?_ ' he said chuckling to himself. ' _That's too bad, because the only one who's going to need any saving is him._ '

* * *

Meanwhile at the ruins, Pegasus was just about finished designing the card for the Celestial King.

"Aren't you just the most beautiful thing I ever created," said Pegasus in aware. He then press down on the blue button on his graphic disk. "I think a dab of blue will really balance this colour scheme out. Oh yes, this is excellent. All it needs is a few finishing touches and we're done!"

Everyone then immediately clapped.

Pegasus then removed his visor and looked at everyone. "Everyone, the Celestial King card has been completed. Get it to Eisenstein!"

"I am on it, transmitting" said a technician.

* * *

At Berk dark storm clouds were gathering and everyone was just waiting for the card to be finished. Then suddenly they got the transmission from Pegasus.

"Sir, we are receiving data for the Celestial King card," said one of Eisenstein's assistance.

Eisenstein watched as the image appeared on his monitor and just stared in awe.

"Excellent, now have them transfer this image to a card right away," he ordered. ' _I hope that_ _Camicazi can keep up with Wolflegs._ '

The two duellists were still waiting upon Eisenstein's signal to go ahead.

"Attention, we have the Celestial King," said Eisenstein over the loudspeakers. "Now you must duel like you never duelled before. Realise that if I one if you forfeit or dropout the porthole will be lost and so will the chances of you getting home."

"You ready?" said Wolflegs.

"More than ever," said Camicazi as they activated their duel disks and drew their five cards.

Wolflegs: 4000

Camicazi: 4000

"Then let's do this," said Wolflegs as he drew. He then immediately held at the card he had just drawn. "I activate Graceful Charity! Now I can draw three cards from my deck and in return I can to card from my hand to the grave."

Wolflegs drew his three cards and discard it his Cyber Phoenix and Cyber Ouroboros.

"Now I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a prototype Cyber Dragon. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 600)

"And next I activate the spell Overload Fusion!" he said activating a second spell card. "This allows me to remove any fusion material monster from my field or my graveyard. Then I can summon a machine fusion type monster."

"That's quite the move," said Eret looking impressed. "Camicazi sure has her work cut out for her."

"By removing Proto-Cyber, Cyber Phoenix and Cyber Ouroboros I can then southern Chimeratech Overdragon!"

Cyber Phoenix and Cyber Ouroboros appeared right next to his Proto-Cyber and then they vanished from the field. Taking their place was the body of a mechanical dragon. (ATK: ?/ DEF: ?)

"And for every monster that was used to summon it by Chimeratech get 800 attack and defence points for each one for total of 2400 points," said Wolflegs.

Suddenly emerging from its body were three mechanical dragon heads. (ATK: ?-2400/ DEF: ?-2400)

"But it doesn't stop there. My Overdragon can now attack you three times per round," Wolflegs continued.

"Um, did you say three attacks per round?" Camicazi stared.

"And there's more by removing my Ouroboros from play I can send a card to my graveyard and draw," said Wolflegs as he sent his Infernal Dragon to the graveyard and then drew a card. "I play Future Fusion with this if I send fusion monsters over to my graveyard, when I'm in my second standby phase I can then summon Cyber End Dragon!"

Wolflegs looked through his deck and then sent his free Cyber Dragon to the graveyard.

"Wolflegs Shaw is keeping his end of the bargain," said Eret. "Now it's up to Camicazi. I hope she's ready, because if she doesn't fight back we might not be able to get them back."

On the other end everyone was just staring at the duel.

"Boy, that Wolflegs is totally badass," said Thuggory.

"That's an understatement," said Astrid.

"I hope Camicazi is up to this duel," said Wartihog hopefully.

"She best be," said Mildew.

"If she's anything like Hiccup then we don't have anything to worry about," said Ragnar confidently.

"I agree, that is precisely the reason why we chose her," Gobber nodded.

"Hey, stop worrying about Camicazi. We've got to make sure no Ghouls get in," said Axel looking at Ragnar and Wartihog.

"You got it," Wartihog nodded.

"Let's fortify this place," said Ragnar as they made their way to the door.

"I've got to hand it to you Wolflegs," Camicazi smiled. "You see, I heard you were good, but so far you've been great. Your Cyber End Dragon is going to be quite the challenge hope you don't lose before I get a chance to take it down."

Wolflegs growled at her. "How dare you talk to me that way! Hope that deck of yours can back it up! Now let's see what you're made of!"

"You want it, you got it," said Camicazi as she drew. She then immediately played the card he drew. "I summon Celestial Knight Sagittarius!"

The star consolation of Sagittarius appeared on the field and a few moments later Sagittarius himself appeared. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"Now I play the spell card Star Light!" said Camicazi as she play the spell card with an image of stars shining in the night sky. "Thanks to this it gives my archer an extra arrow in his quiver as in 400 additional attack points."

A bright light then began to cover Sagittarius as it attack points increase. (ATK: 1600-2000)

"And check this out thanks to his special ability if I lower it attack points by 1000 he is able to attack you directly!" Camicazi yelled.

Sagittarius pulled out his bow and aimed an arrow at Wolflegs. (ATK: 2000-1000)

He then unleashed the arrow which went through the dimensional rift and struck Wolflegs, but he looked completely unaffected.

Wolflegs: 3000

Camicazi: 4000

On the other side everyone was watching intently at the duel.

"Professor, the Celestial Knight card is ready," said one of Eisenstein's assistance talking to him over the comm. "It's being loaded into a missile as we speak."

Eisenstein jumped off the mobile command centre and made his way inside. "Good, is there any change to the side of the portal?"

"Based on preliminary readings everything is the same, nothing has been altered," said his assistant looking at the readings.

"They must raise their game," said Eisenstein. "We need more duelling energy so they mustn't hold back. If they don't increase their intensity the portal will close."

Camicazi then placed a card facedown on the field. "I play this facedown and end my turn."

"Please, I doubt any facedown you have can stop this," said Wolflegs as he drew. He then immediately held at the card he drew which was Polymerization. "I fuse my Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge and Cyberdark Keel… to create Cyberdark Dragon!"

Suddenly appearing behind him and entering into a vortex where his three Cyberdark cards. Then when they exited out of the portal combined together to form a massive mechanical dragon. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

"With his special ability if there is a dragon in my graveyard you can absorb it attack points! So, that means Cyberdark Dragon strength intensifies!"

Suddenly launching out of his graveyard was Infernal Dragon and almost immediately Cyberdark Dragon wrapped its claws around it and then strapped a pair of wires to its head. (ATK: 1000-3000)

"And then for every monster in my grave he gains another hundred points! So my dragon gets even stronger!"

Cyberdark Dragon strength group for every card in Wolflegs' graveyard. (ATK: 3000-3600)

"Cyberdark Dragon attack with Dark Cyber Stream!" Wolflegs commanded.

There are a blast of dark energy launched out of Cyberdark Dragon's mouth and struck Sagittarius with an immense force.

Wolflegs: 3000

Camicazi: 2400

Everyone could feel the shockwave striking across the entire room.

"Hang tough, Camicazi!" Wartihog yelled.

Suddenly sparks launched out of the control console violently.

"What an energy spike," said Speedfist backing away quickly.

"Up there!" Astrid yelled. They looked up and saw dark clouds swearing around above them as the portal began to open. "What is it?"

While everyone's attention was on the vortex above them Mildew snuck out of the room when no one was looking.

"That attack has triggered something," said Speedfist. "The portal I believe it looked as if it's beginning to widen."

Camicazi soon got back up to her feet and genuine notice the vortex appearing above them. "With Sagittarius destroyed he becomes a star consolation in my spell and trap card zone. And because Cyberdark Dragon also took out Star Light I'm allowed to search my deck for another consolation like Virgo!"

Suddenly appearing on the field were star consolations of Sagittarius and Virgo.

"Those won't help, nothing can stop my attacks," Wolflegs smirked. "After all you're wide open. Chimeratech Overdragon attack!"

Overdragon then fired three streams of energy straight at Camicazi.

"This sure won't be pretty," said Astrid.

"If the attack hits it's all over," said Heather.

"Don't forget this attack is for your own good," said Wolflegs.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was following Banner and Pharaoh down the corridors and he noticed something quite old.

"Professor Banner, aren't the tennis courts the other way? Where exactly are you taking us?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't follow me, I'm stuck inside a cat," Banner reminded.

Hiccup blinked. "Then were is Pharaoh taking us?"

He soon got his answer because they turn round the corner and saw a plate of fish lying around. Immediately Pharaoh pounced on it and began to eat the fish.

"To a fish?" Hiccup stared.

Then Spitelout turn round the corner and caught Pharaoh in a fishing net.

"Hello again," he said. "It's rude to run off."

"Spitelout listen…" Hiccup pleaded.

However his stop short when he heard moaning and groaning and saw Blue Berets were advancing towards him as were the other students on the other side of the corridor. He was trapped with no way out.

"I guess I'm just going to have to teach you some manners," said Spitelout.

"Sorry, but I'm going have a rain check," said Hiccup as he slowly backed away from the Duel Ghouls.

Hiccup backed away until he was pressed against the door. Frantically tried to open it, but it was sealed shut.

"Can't they go with one year without a world threatening disaster," Hiccup groaned. He then looked down at his duel disk. "Looks like I'm going to have to duel my way out of this."

Then suddenly the door opened and Hiccup fell into the closet. Then almost immediately the closet door shut behind him. Hiccup looked up and came face-to-face with Mildew.

"Mildew?" Hiccup stared.

"Hiccup, there is a secret way out," he said looking at him. "A network of underground piping lead out of this room."

"But where does it lead to?" Hiccup asked.

"It leads to the tennis courts where the rest of your friends are. You must hurry, now I'll stay behind and make sure that no Duel Ghouls follow you back there."

"Be careful," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile Overdragon's attack was closing in on Camicazi.

"If this attack hits Camicazi this duel is over," said Astrid.

"Not so fast," said Camicazi revealing his facedown card which was a trap card with an image of Leo and Taurus shielding an attack. "I play my facedown, Celestial Protection!"

Suddenly one out of the trap card will be spirit of Leo and Taurus and the immediately shielded Camicazi from Overdragon's attack.

"So, Wolflegs, but with two star consolations on the field my Celestial Protection trap card cancels your attack. It also lets me pick out another star consolation."

Suddenly appearing on his field with the star consolation of Taurus.

"Not a bad combo," Wolflegs smiled.

"Not bad at all way to go Camicazi!" said Wartihog.

Then suddenly they heard a commotion behind the doors followed by some moaning and groaning. They turned and saw that someone was prying the doors open from the opposite side.

"Duel Ghouls!" Wartihog yelled.

"We can't let them stop this match!" Ragnar yelled.

"We don't have the duel energy we need. Buy us some time," said Wolflegs.

Ragnar, Wartihog and Axel looked at each other and nodded. Then the three of them opened up the doors and pushed the Duel Ghouls back and placed himself between them and the door and activated their duel disks.

"We need a buy us a miracle," said Wartihog looking at all the Duel Ghouls.

Immediately the Duel Ghouls began to summon their monsters one of them summoned a Skull Knight #2 which immediately pounced on them.

"Yeah, I'll tell you what Wartihog I don't have any miracles, but maybe this will do my Flaming Barbed Wire spell card," said Axel holding out a spell card.

Suddenly appearing right in front of them was the blazing barbed wire and the moment Skull Knight #2 catches he was destroyed.

"If you can't stand the heat then get out of the kitchen," Axel smirked.

Unfortunately another Duel Ghoul summoned Cyber Soldier of Darkworld which tore down the flaming barbed wire and was advancing towards them.

"All right, time to deal out a little dino defence. Good, Black Stego!" Wartihog yelled.

The last episode has appeared in front of them had blocked Cyber Soldier of Darkworld advance.

"Our perimeter is secure, but for how long I just don't know" said Wartihog.

"Then maybe this will buy some more time," said Ragnar as he grabbed a card from his hand. "Go, Swords of Revealing Light."

Suddenly saw rain down from the ceiling blocking the advancement of the Duel Ghouls monsters.

* * *

Meanwhile Camicazi was making her move.

"It's my go now," she said as he drew. She looked at the card he drew and smiled and held out the card he drew. "And think go ahead and play it my Pot of Greed! Now I get to draw two more cards."

She then drew two more cards. "And next I send Aquarius and Pisces to my graveyard which allows me to summon Celestial Knight Leo to the field!"

She said that to Celestial Knights from my hand to the graveyard and then appearing on the field was the star constellation of Leo. The stars shone brightly in a few moments later Leo himself appeared on the field. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1900)

"All right, what you say we slay some dragons?" Leo smiled.

"You read my mind," Camicazi smirked. "Now show them what you're made of and do your thing!" Leo then shone with a golden light. "Oh, Wolflegs. In case you didn't know it when Leo is summoned to the field another star consolation gets summoned as well like so."

Suddenly the star consolation of Capricorn appeared on the field.

"And now I activate Virgo's special ability!" Camicazi announced. "You see when she's in my spell and trap card zone I'm allowed to summon each other Celestial Knights that there was well."

Virgo star consolation began to shine and moments later she appeared on the field. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600)

"Go, Maiden's Light!"

Virgo then began to shine brightly in the star consolation took the form of the Celestial Knights they represented. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000), (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1600), (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1400)

"Allow me to introduce Sagittarius, Taurus and Capricorn!" Camicazi announced. She then grabbed two cards my hand on and placed them on the field. "And finally I'll throw down a couple of facedown."

"Nice move, now this is what I was hoping for. A challenge!" Wolflegs smiled. He then drew. "Now prepare yourself, this is the moment you been you been eagerly awaiting. With the effect of Future Fusion I can now summon Cyber End Dragon!"

Lightning then struck directly behind Wolflegs and appearing behind him was his most powerful monster. The three headed mechanical dragon capable of annihilating anything in its site. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 2800)

As the monster was summoned to the field there was another energy spike that reduction across the systems.

"Look out!" Blaze yelled a small explosions erupted from the console.

"All right, time to see how good I am," said Camicazi.

Taurus looked up at the dragon on the other side of the dimension. "Now there's a beast I like to slay," he said.

"How about we try and survive it first," Camicazi suggested.

"Do you have any plan of taking down the same?" Capricorn asked.

"I've got a strategy that will protect us all from that thing," said Camicazi. She then revealed one of the facedown cards which was a trap card with an image of all the celestial Knights gathered together with aborted directly behind them. "And it starts with this, Celestial Fortress!"

Suddenly appearing in front of them were there symbols and began to spin around in front of them creating some sort of shield.

"You see when this trap card is activated each Celestial Knight I have on the field is counted as 1000 points. When totalled any monster with less attack points card attack," she smiled/

Eret looked up. "So, Camicazi is safe from Wolflegs' dragon."

Wolflegs merely smirked. "Eret, let me redefine the definition of safety you." He then pulled out the card he just drawn. "Now I cast Power Load!"

Suddenly a strange device appeared out of nowhere, it split into an attached itself to Cyber End Dragon. Then wire shot out from the device and attach themselves to Overdragon and Cyberdark Dragon.

"Thanks to this spell, my Cyber End Dragon gains 400 points for each attack my Chimeratech and Cyberdark Dragon could make. So with 1600 extra attack points Cyber End is strong enough to send a little fury your way. You came close to putting an end to my dragon, too bad you and your Celestial Knights came up short. Looks like your Celestial Fortress is about to be conquered!"

Electricity flowed between the two mechanical dragons and right to Cyber End Dragon. (ATK: 4000-5600)

With that power boost the zodiac symbols disappeared leaving Camicazi wide open for an attack.

"Ah, not good," she said.

"This should provide a nice little spike in duel energy!" said Wolflegs is a powerful gust of wind surrounded him. "Here it is! Cyber End Dragon, Super Strident Blaze!"

Cyber End Dragon then unleashed a powerful attack down upon Capricorn.

"I need a little resistance, my lady," said Capricorn.

"You're going to be okay, because I play Blessing of the Celestial King!" Camicazi yelled revealing her facedown card which is a trap, with the image of Capricorn on his knees under the silhouette of someone they can only assume to be the Celestial King.

Suddenly all the Celestial Knights, minus Capricorn, on the field turned into stars and surrounded Capricorn. Suddenly appearing behind him was a large being of some kind, no doubt the spirit of the Celestial King.

"You see when Capricorn is attacked and this trap is played, his attack points get pumped up equal to half of every Celestial Knight card on the field and that gives him the same strength equal to Cyber End Dragon's attack points!"

The bright light emanating from the spirit of the Celestial King shone down upon Capricorn and attack points got a major boost. (ATK: 1700-5600)

Cyber End Dragon then struck him and hit a powerful barrier of light. The collision caused a blinding light that shone across the entire room it even shone through to the other dimension.

Eisenstein looked at the readings and saw that they were off the charts. "The portal…"

Suddenly a beam of light shot out of where they were standing and in the other dimension a second beam of light emerged from the tennis courts.

"It's beginning to widen," Speedfist gasped looking up into the sky.

The two beams headed straight up into the sky on colliding with one another and suddenly the swirling clouds began to become wider as the portal increased in diameter.

"It's working," said Eisenstein. "Wolflegs and Camicazi have created enough duel energy to widen the portal."

"The reading is getting stronger," said his assistant.

Eisenstein then contacted the pilot that was in the chest containing the missile which contained the Celestial King card. "Get ready, we must deploy the missile containing the Celestial King before the portal disappears. Send it through on my mark."

"We're locked on the target," said the pilot as he moved his jet into position towards the portal.

"Then fire!" Eisenstein ordered.

The pilot then fired a missile which headed straight into the portal.

"The missile has launched successfully," said the pilot of the blue away from the vortex.

"Now we wait and hope it finds its way to them," said Eisenstein.

Unfortunately in the dimension the control systems were overloading and then exploded.

"The power surge is short-circuiting the console!" Speedfist yelled.

"Well played, Camicazi," said Wolflegs.

Suddenly he vanished and the holograms also disappeared.

"Speedfist!" Astrid yelled.

"Is that…?" Thuggory stared.

Appearing above them was the portal and then they saw something fly out of it.

"It is," said Astrid.

"The Celestial King," Speedfist gasped. He immediately grasped the communicator. "We see the missile. Once we acquire the card how do we trigger the power of the Celestial King to widen the portal?"

Eisenstein face soon appeared in front of them. "The card must be… energy," he said.

His message kept on going in and out of them finally the hollow projected exploded and he vanished.

"Dear me," said Speedfist grasping the communicator frantically. "Someone please come in." Suddenly the door burst open. "That's not what I meant."

Everyone turned and saw Ragnar, Wartihog and Axel falling back as Duel Ghouls started to enter the tennis courts.

"We couldn't hold them back any longer," said Ragnar. "Just tell me that we succeeded."

"We did," said Heather. "But the card is outside the school."

"Uh, guys, does anyone know of another way out of here?" Wartihog asked.

"No, the only way out is through them," said Astrid as she, Heather, Gobber and Thuggory activated their duel disks.

"Speedfist! Up there!" Blaze yelled.

Speedfist turned around and saw more Duel Ghouls had somehow found a way inside on the opposite end of the tennis courts.

"Duel Ghouls," Camicazi groaned. "By the looks of things I guess were going to have to duel our way out."

She was about to grab a card from her deck when Bio Band activated and he felt her energy draining away.

A split second later the ground erupted and appearing in front of them was none other than Toothless.

"Toothless?" Camicazi stared.

"Where did he come from?" Blaze asked.

"Hiccup," Astrid gasped.

"All right," said Wartihog cheerfully looking back.

Then suddenly poking his head out of the hole that Toothless handmade was none other than Hiccup.

"Fancy meeting you here in these neck of the woods," he smiled.

"I think we just found our way out guys," said Camicazi cheerfully.

They were starting to make their way down to the hole Hiccup had made, but Gobber stood there and feast the Duel Ghouls.

"Gobber, come on!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm not going," he said activating his duel disk.

"What?"

"I'll buy you some time that you can escape," he said strongly.

"But—"

"Just go!" Gobber ordered.

Hiccup knew they had no time to argue and very reluctantly he left Gobber behind.

* * *

Meanwhile Mason was now outside the Academy and was preparing for the final confrontation with Hiccup.

"I feel it's time for a change of scenery," he said and raised a Field Spell card up into the air. "So I'll play my House of Sand Field Spell!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake and rising up, with Mason on top of it, was a temple like structure.

"And now to get even," he said. "I know it was your decision, Hiccup, to seal me up and send me away. But we were destined to be reunited, I know that you never wanted to see me again, but fate had a different plan for us. It was giving me a second chance, providing me with protection and a renewed hope of seeing you again." Eventually the temple stopped rising. "And when I see you revenge will be all mine!"

* * *

Meanwhile deep beneath the Academy, Hiccup had managed the others to safety within the pipe network that Mildew showed him.

"Hiccup, where in the name of Thor are we?" Camicazi stared.

"I'm not exactly sure, it's some sort of underground tunnel system," he said.

"Looks like it goes on forever," said Astrid. "How did you find it?"

"Yeah, what made you come down here in the first place?" Camicazi frowned.

"Mildew, he showed it to me when he rescued me from Spitelout," said Hiccup.

Everyone stared at him.

"Spitelout?" Ragnar gasped.

"Oh no, they got him," said Heather.

"If we can get our hands on that card we might be able to fix everything," said Axel.

"That's right, we figured out a way to get home," Camicazi beamed. "Pegasus was able to create the Celestial King card and it's supposed to able to get us back to our world."

"Well, did he get it to you?" Hiccup asked.

Camicazi nodded. "He sent it to us by a missile interdimensional portal and with the power of the card we'll widen that portal to get us all home. Right, Speedfist."

Speedfist nodded and then frowned. ' _Of course, we don't know where the card is or even how to use it. And with the transmission to_ _Eisenstein last we may never know_.'

"Then our main priorities to get our hands on that card," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly they heard someone activating the speaker system and they had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Hello, Hiccup," said Mason's voice. "I wanted to applaud you for alluding my Ghouls all this time. I never thought you'd last but I think enough is enough. So if you would like to settle this once and for all meet me in front of Duel Academy. Now if you win, I'll release all the students from my control, but should you lose you and your friends will serve me for ever. So, Hiccup, do you agree to my terms?"

Everyone looked at one another and you they can trust a single word Mason had said. The last time they agreed to a duel with them he had double-crossed them.

Apparently Mason was reading their minds. "As an added incentive you have 30 minutes to get up here. Otherwise I will send you Duel Ghoul friends away for ever!"

Mason then smashed the microphone ending the transmission.

Upon hearing his threat Hiccup and the others just looked at one another.

"He's not giving as much of a choice now is he?" said Thuggory. He then looked at Hiccup. "So what do you reckon, Hiccup?"

Hiccup just clenched his fists in frustration. "If he wants a duel, he's got one."

* * *

Star Light

Equipped Spell Card

Equip only to a "Celestial Knight" monster. It gains 400 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can place 1 "Celestial Knight" monster from your Deck face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card.

Card image: stars shining in the night sky

Celestial Protection

Trap Card

When there are 2 or more "celestial Knight" monsters as Continuous Spell Cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, reduce all Battle Damage you take this turn to 0. Then, place 1 "Celestial Knight" monster from your Deck face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card.

Card image: Leo and Taurus shielding an attack.

Celestial Fortress

Trap Card

All monsters your opponent controls, with an ATK equal to or less than 1000 x the number of "Celestial Knight" monsters you control, cannot declare an attack this turn.

Card image: all the celestial Knights gathered together with aborted directly behind them

Blessing of the Celestial King

Trap Card

Activate only when a face-up "Celestial Knight Capricorn" you control is attacked. It gains ATK equal to half the combined ATK of all other face-up "Celestial Knight" monsters you control, until the End Phase.

Card image: Capricorn on his knees under the silhouette of the Celestial King.


	25. Unleash the King Part 1

Mason was in the communication centre looking at his scaly hand.

"Hiccup, hope you're ready, because I've waited for this duel a long time," he said with an evil smile. "There is a crash landing and fighting myself deep beneath the Earth's crust, my one and only desire has been to make you pay for sending me away and now it appears that time of day has finally here."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were deep within the pipe network began to discuss their plan of attack.

"So Hiccup has to reach Mason in 30 minutes," said Astrid.

"Yep, and if he doesn't our friends will be sent away forever," Axel nodded.

"Let's not forget that he's already double-crossed us once," Ragnar pointed out. "We don't have any guarantee that he would do what he says he'll do it Hiccup wins. Our best chances to save everyone is to get back to our own dimension."

"He's right so we better find the Celestial King," said Wartihog.

"And figure out how to unlock its power," said Speedfist as he began scribbling in his notebook.

"So, Speedfist, what do you think? You think this card will get us home?" Thuggory asked.

"After all it took to get it, it had better," said Wartihog.

' _That if I can figure out what Eisenstein was trying to tell me_ ,' Speedfist frowned. He started to remember the last medication they had with Eisenstein before the system blew. Sadly, the transmission was a bit hazy and the only got a few words. ' _If only I'd been able to get more information before the transmission was lost_.'

Hiccup was busy looking through his deck.

"Hiccup this duel must be a trap," said Astrid. "Ragnar's right we can't trust this guy."

"I say they've got a valid point," Thuggory agreed.

"Yeah, he hasn't exactly been honest," Heather nodded.

"But do we have a choice?" Axel asked. "He's got the up hand. So looks like we'll have to play by his rules."

"But he doesn't play fair," said Astrid.

"I feel better if we had some sort of other hand, but we don't," said Ragnar slightly annoyed.

"It's a risk I'm going to have to take," Hiccup sighed. "I can't chance losing all of our friends forever. I have to duel him."

"Well then, Captain," said Wartihog looking at him. "I'm going with you."

"Me too," Astrid nodded.

"Me three," said Blaze.

"I'm right behind you," said Ragnar.

"And I'm behind you," said Heather. "We're going to do this together."

"I'm going alone," said Hiccup.

Everyone then stared at him.

"You're what?" Astrid stared.

"It's just not safe. Mason is too powerful," said Hiccup.

Everyone looked at him suspiciously as they sense that he knew something they don't.

"How come?" Wartihog asked.

"Well, I tried to stop him, but you see… I was too late," said Hiccup looking at them. "Mason has able to get three Sacred Beast cards."

"You can't blame yourself, Hiccup. You tried everything you could," said Blaze trying to comfort him.

"So what if he got the Sacred Beasts you battle them before," Astrid reminded.

"Right, and you bet them," Wartihog added. "So you'll just have to tame those Beasts again."

"But last time Banner gave me a special card," said Hiccup remembering his battle against the three Sacred Beasts. "Without Sabatiel-The Philosopher's Stone I never would have been able to beat them on my own. Those Sacred Beasts almost had me for dinner."

Unbeknownst to them Duel Ghouls were now swarming the pipeline network moaning and groaning as they walked.

"That's it!" Speedfist cried. "I figured it out!"

"Figured was out?" Wartihog asked.

"What Eisenstein was trying to tell us before the transmission and cut out." Speedfist then looked at them. "Remember? He was going to explain how to unlock the King. The Sacred Beasts, they're our taken out of here."

"Are you sure about that?" Camicazi asked. "Those things are so strong."

"I know," Speedfist nodded. "The key must be summoning the King during a duel where its power can be released."

Thuggory could see where he was going. "That King have to be in a pretty powerful battle now."

"Indeed, it would," Speedfist nodded. "And here's how. The Celestial King must go up against the three Sacred Beasts."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Just think about it. If the Celestial King fought them then maybe the energy released would awaken its full power and open the portal."

"And then we can go back home," Thuggory finished.

"Exactly," Speedfist nodded. "Now that King card has to be summoned. Of course we do have to find the card first, but—"

"There's no time to waste," said Camicazi. She then turned and looked at Hiccup. "I'm gonna find the celestial King and when I do those Beasts won't know what hit them. So you stall Mason and then I'll join you with the card."

"Sounds good," Hiccup agreed.

"I'll go with you, Camicazi," said Axel.

"We've got company!" Thuggory yelled looking down one of the tunnels. "The kind that drools and duels!"

They turned and saw Duel Ghouls advancing on their position.

"They're slouching down this tunnel too," said Thuggory yelled looking down at the second tunnel. He then turned to Axel. "Can we escape down that tunnel, Axel?"

Axel looked down and saw more Duel Ghouls approaching them. "No dice, we're surrounded."

"It's an ambush!" Wartihog yelled. "Get ready, because we need to get Hiccup to that duel before time runs out."

"At least we got a game plan now," said Speedfist.

"That does little good if we can't get out of this mess," Ragnar pointed out.

"Those Duel Ghouls are closing in fast," said Wartihog.

"So let's get out of here," said Thuggory.

"Agreed," Hiccup nodded. He then looked at Camicazi. "Camicazi, once we get to the surface you and Axel have got to find the Celestial King card."

"Will do," she nodded.

"Guys, we've got no time to lose," said Axel. "So get ready to duel!"

Wartihog then immediately summoned Hyper Hammerhead. "Time to ram on through! Everyone falling behind me!" he ordered.

Astrid then summoned Valkyrie Elite to the field. "Stay together, I'll cover our backs," she said.

Thuggory then summoned Fossil Warrior Skull Bone. "And I'll back that up," he said.

Ragnar then summoned Gearfried the Iron Knight. "And our cover our flank," he added.

Heather then summoned Machine King Prototype. "Not without me," she said. "Okay gang, let's show these Ghouls how to duel!"

"You are the woman, charge!" Wartihog yelled.

Immediately their monsters began to engage the Duel Ghouls creating an opening for them. They created so much dust that they were able to escape.

"Keep going," said Thuggory looking at the others. "I'll hold these guys off."

"Be careful," said Astrid.

Thuggory then placed the Duel Ghouls and summoned Fossil Warrior Skull Knight. "Say hello to my Fossil Warrior Skull Knight!"

* * *

Immediately there was a huge explosion and Hiccup and the others found themselves outside Duel Academy.

"Check it out," said Hiccup noticing the temple structure next to the Academy. "That's where we've got to go."

"Ancient Gear Soldier at 9 o'clock!" Speedfist yelled.

They turned and saw Ancient Gear Soldier appearing in front of them.

"That Soldier is no match for my Dark Triceratops!" Wartihog yelled summoning his Triceratops to slammed into Ancient Gear Soldier. "Now go!"

"Way to earn your stripes, Wartihog!" said Hiccup as they made a run for it.

"All right, big guy, tear that hunk of junk up!" Wartihog ordered.

Hiccup led the others, they haven't gone more than ten paces when were X-Head Cannon and Machina Sniper, implying that the Duel Ghouls had gotten Gobber, appeared either side of them.

"Go, Templar Knight!" Ragnar yelled.

"And Machine Queen!" Heather added.

Suddenly appearing in front of them were Ragnar's Templar Knight and Heather's Machine Queen

"Go, we've got this," said Ragnar as he and Heather stood their ground.

"Thanks, guys," said Hiccup as he led the others.

Suddenly during out of the ground was Drillroid.

"We're running out of time!" Speedfist yelled.

Then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was Valkyrie Queen appeared out of nowhere. They turned and saw Astrid standing there.

"Thanks for the back of Astrid," said Hiccup as they ran towards the temple.

Astrid turned and then saw XYZ Dragon Cannon practically on top of that. However, before it could fire a single shot Fossil Dragon Skullgios appeared and destroyed it and then she saw Thuggory emerging from the hole they had created.

They then heard Blaze scream and saw that Hiccup, Blaze and Speedfist were surrounded.

"Looks like Hiccup is in a muck of trouble," said Thuggory. He then quickly turned to Astrid. "Quick, Astrid let's give him some backup."

"This should help, Valkyrie Queen, lend them a hand," Astrid ordered.

They then immediately ran over towards Hiccup.

In the confusion Camicazi and Axel remain undetected.

"Camicazi, let's find that King," said Axel.

"All right," she nodded.

They then started running towards the desert and only Snotlout noticed them leaving.

"Not worth it," he said turning his focus onto the others. "Let's duel, Hiccup."

"Here they come," said Hiccup rising his duel disk.

"Don't do it Hiccup," said Speedfist as he raised his duel disk. "You haven't got the time. Now get Mason."

"Thanks," said Hiccup.

Ragnar and Warthiog then came charging towards them alongside with Templar Knight, Black Stego and Gilasaurus. "I summon Templar Grandmaster Knight!" he yelled.

Templar Knight then vanished and was replaced with Templar Grandmaster Knight.

"And I summon Black Tyranno!" Wartihog added.

Then his Black Stego and Gilasaurus were then replaced by a large black Tyrannosaurus rex.

"And I'll play Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddon!" Speedfist added as his three beasts appeared on the field.

"They're no match for my Patroid and Gyroid," said Fishlegs summoning his two cartoonlike machines.

Then Gobber, Spitelout and Mildew added their Machina Fortress, Ancient Gear Engineer and Toy Emperor.

"And I'll counter that with Perfect Machine King!" Heather yelled summoning her massive robot under the field.

* * *

Meanwhile Camicazi and Axel were making their way towards the landing site in the desert as quickly as they could.

"I've got an idea," said Camicazi as she pulled a card from her deck. "Gemini! I need you, fly into the sky and look for the capsule containing the Celestial King card!"

The star consolation of Gemini appeared and soon the Gemini twins appeared.

"We're ready to help," said the male twin.

"Ready, willing and able," said the female twin.

They then flew up into the air, but they were immediately chased down by several Duel Monster spirits.

"They're being flanked," said Axel.

"Gemini!" Camicazi yelled. "Look out!

"Allow me," said Axel as he drew his duel disk.

He then fired it like a pistol launching several Volcanic Shells. Then Volcanic Shells then struck the Duel Monster spirits before they made contact with the Gemini twins.

"Nice," said Camicazi looking back at him.

"Let's go," said Axel as placed his duel disk in his holster.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone was doing their best to get Hiccup to the temple as they only had about ten minutes left.

"I summon Water Dragon!" Speedfist yelled holding out his Bonding-H2O.

Then his Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddon began to merge together until they performed a powerful Water Dragon.

"That's a wash," said Snotlout summoning his Infernal Incinerator.

Soon the battle intensified as more monsters appeared.

* * *

Meanwhile Camicazi and Axel were getting closer to the capsule, but more Duel Monster spirits attacked them.

"Get down!" Camicazi yelled as they slid down the dune as three Duel Monster spirits flew overhead.

Axel immediately pulled out his duel disk and fired some Volcanic Scattershot destroying the Duel Monster spirits.

"Gemini, say anything?" Camicazi asked.

The Gemini twins were flying around trying to keep an eye out for the capsule.

"Not yet," said the male twin.

"Where could it be?" said the female twin.

"Hang on, I say something," the male twin pointed.

His female twin looked down at what he was pointing at and they both saw the capsule which was completely intact amongst the ruins of the missile. Immediately they shot the bright light into the sky as a flare.

"They've launched a flare," said Axel.

"Let's move!" Camicazi yelled.

They then quickly made their way over towards the flare that the twins had unleashed.

* * *

Meanwhile the battle at Duel Academy was starting to get out of control. Astrid's Valkyrie Queen was destroyed as was Speedfist's Water Dragon.

"We've got ourselves a rule duelling fire fight on our hands," said Wartihog as his Black Tyranno was destroyed.

Not surprising considering they were facing against an Ancient Gear Golem, VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon and Machina Force.

"There sending out the big blasters now! Brace yourselves!" Thuggory yelled.

Suddenly Machina Force then unleashed a volley of missiles straight at them destroying Ragnar's Templar Grandmaster Knight, Heather's Perfect Machine King and Thuggory's Fossil Dragon Skullgios.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled noticing that Astrid had been knocked to the ground.

"Hurry! The duel!" Astrid yelled.

"Yeah, but…"

"You have to!"

"Fine," said Hiccup reluctantly and he and Blaze made their way to the temple.

"You're not going to make it, Hiccup," said Fishlegs as he drew from his deck.

"Hey there little man," said Wartihog. Fishlegs turned and saw that he had only drawn from his deck. "You're not going to stop him, because I activate Jurassic Impact! How is that for a little prehistoric prevention?"

Everyone looked up and saw meteor heading straight down towards them.

"Oh yeah," said Wartihog with a smile. "That did the trick."

The meteors then struck the field destroying every single monster and the impact caused Hiccup and blaze to be blown onto the top of the temple.

"Oh no, you okay?" Hiccup asked looking down at Blaze.

"Look over there," Blaze pointed.

Hiccup looked up and saw Mason standing on the opposite end of the temple.

"It's you," said Hiccup.

"Mason," Blaze breathed.

Mason chuckled. "Glad to see you made it and in the nick of time too."

"Well, you sure didn't make it easy," said Hiccup. "But nothing was going to stop me."

"I can't let you do this," said blaze as he ran across the sites of the temple.

"Don't come any closer!" Mason warned as he raised his reptilian arm.

"That arm?" Blaze stared. "That is what attacked me before."

Mason then looked squarely at Hiccup. "Hiccup, I only want you. Tell her to leave."

"No more demands," said Hiccup firmly. "You're done calling the shots. That's not Mason, Blaze, he's been used by something and think it's time we found out by what."

"Now, now, I promise everything will become much clearer soon enough," said Mason. Then his voice changed to a more feminine like voice. "Starting right now wouldn't you agree my dear Hiccup?"

"That's the voice of inhering in my dreams," said Hiccup. He started remember the dreams he had before all this mess started. "So, who are you really?"

"Don't you know yet?" said the entity. "I'm your old friend."

Hiccup blinked. "Old friend? What do you mean, I had no friends going up apart from Ragnar. Tell me what's going on here!"

The entity then chuckled slightly. "You're so mean, I guess you've grown up and forgotten me. That's okay, you were just a silly little kid back then. I didn't forget, how could I after what you did. Now that you're here, I'm gonna make it rue everything, especially how it ended and how you abandoned me."

Hiccup had no idea who this entity could be. "Now look, I don't know what you're talking about! But you're going to be sorry, you messed with my friends and no one gets away with that!"

"We'll see, Hiccup."

Immediately the entity's arm became a duel disk and Hiccup activated his.

"Let duel!" they yelled.

Hiccup: 4000

Mason: 4000

* * *

Meanwhile Camicazi and Axel were rushing towards the Gemini twins and the flare they sent.

"Your Gemini twins are still unleashing their flare," Axel noticed. "Let's hope they found the capsule."

They soon reached over the dune and there they saw the capsule among the wreckage of the missile.

"They sure did," said Camicazi. "The Celestial King must be in there.

"Let's move," said Axel.

"Yeah," Camicazi agreed.

They then started too slid down the dune towards the capsule, but then the entire ground began to shake.

"Now what?" said Axel.

Suddenly emerging from the ground was a Sand Doodlebug.

"Uh, friend of yours?" Camicazi asked hopefully.

"Never met him before," said Axel.

Camicazi watch as the capsule began to slide down into the sinkhole that Sand Doodlebug created.

"The capsule!" she yelled.

She then rushed towards it and Axel drew out his duel disk to give Camicazi some covering fire. He then fired several Volcanic Rats which were basically rats covering fire and they slammed right into Sand Doodlebug.

"Nice shooting," said Camicazi.

However when the smoke dispelled they saw that Sand Doodlebug was still standing and apparently the only thing they accomplished was making him angry. Axel tried to fire several more shots, but discovered that he ran out of cards.

"I'm out of card ammo!" he yelled.

"Hands up!" Camicazi yelled.

Axel looked up in time to see Sand Doodlebug moving its hand like horn towards him. He managed to avoid getting squished, but was not by the shockwave caused when it slammed into the sand.

"I'm getting the capsule! Here goes!" Camicazi yelled.

"Being careful!" Axel warned. Camicazi then made a quick dash towards the capsule. "Good luck, Camicazi!"

"Look out!" the Gemini twins cried.

The capsule was heading straight to the path of Sand Doodlebug and immediately they flew down to assist. However, Camicazi jumped and grabbed the capsule before it sank beneath the sand and Sand Doodlebug's hand like horn headed straight down towards.

"Camicazi!" Axel and the Gemini twins yelled.

Suddenly the capsule began to glow and Sand Doodlebug's horn slammed right on top of her.

"Oh no!" Axel yelled.

Suddenly there was a bright glow that shot up into the air pushing Sand Doodlebug back. Then eyes widened as he saw the silhouette of the Celestial King are merging with sword in hand and a cape blowing in the wind.

Camicazi got to her feet and made her way over to Axel and together they saw him raised his sword high into the air and then slammed it right down on Sand Doodlebug destroying it instantly. Then as suddenly as he appeared he suddenly disappeared and turned into light. The light then entered into the capsule and Camicazi opened to reveal the Celestial King card.

"Nice going," said the male Gemini twins as they flew down towards him.

"You got him," said the female twin as they vanished.

"I can't believe you're real," she gasped staring at the card in her hand. "This is amazing. Man, did you say that? I think he shows me."

"Like the others," said Axel.

"Yeah, he thinks I'm worthy," she said still mesmerised at the card. She then held the card up high. "I did it! All right, I did it! I completed the Celestial Knight deck!"

"All right," said Axel as he picked up his duel disk. "You all done talking to the sky over there?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Now let's get this card to Hiccup and get ourselves home."

* * *

At Duel Academy, Hiccup and Mason were just about to begin their duel and Mason was making the first move.

"I hope you're ready. It's my move," he said as he drew. He then instantly held at the card he drew. "And I summon Chaos Core!"

Suddenly emerging on the field was the weirdest creature Hiccup had ever seen. It looked like a bat, but had a fiendish look about it, but it appeared to be clutching some sort of purple orb. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

Hiccup frowned. "It's got no attack points?"

"Now I play a facedown. Let's see what you got, Hiccup," said Mason as he said a card facedown on the field.

"Don't worry, I'll show you," said Hiccup as he drew. He then summoned the monster he drew. "First up, I summon Dragon Knight Hookfang!"

Flames are merged and soon appearing on the field was Hookfang. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

Hiccup turned his attention on the card facedown on the field. ' _I'm sure he set some kind of trap. Not looking to win just yet, I have to draw this duel out and keep things interesting until_ _Camicazi shows up with the Celestial King card. I hope, this buys enough time._ '

"Hookfang attack!" Hiccup commanded. "Go, Blazing Mace and thanks to his special ability when he found the monthly gains 400 attack points!"

Hookfang raised his mace and flames covered his body. (ATK: 1600-2000)

"Sorry, but Chaos Core's special ability activates," said Mason. "When it attacked can easily extinguish your Hookfang, but I do have to pay a small price. I have to send all three Sacred Beasts to my graveyard."

Hiccup stared at him.

"I discard Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms," he said retrieving the free card from his deck. "And in exchange I take no damage."

Hookfang's mace slammed against Chaos Core, but the flames surrounding him merely were installed into its core.

"Guess, your flames weren't hot enough," Mason smirked. "Got anything else for me?"

"Of course I do, just give me a second," said Hiccup and looked at his hand and then placed a card facedown on the field. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Mason merely chuckled. "Very well then, here goes," he said as he drew. He then immediately placed the card facedown on the field. "I place one card facedown on the field and then end my turn. That will be all for now. It's your move."

Hiccup frowned. ' _Okay, not exactly the move I was expecting. He discarded the three Sacred Beasts on the first turn. Clearly he is hoping to summon them from his graveyard somehow. Fortunately, my facedown makes touching the graveyard off-limits_.'

"My move," said Hiccup as he drew. "And I summon Dragon Knight Neo Toothless to the field!"

Suddenly appearing onto the field was a teenager version of Toothless. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1400)

"And then since I have Hookfang on the field I can summon Dragon Knight Fanghook straight to the field," Hiccup added.

Suddenly appearing right next to Hookfang was the young looking knight in purple armour. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 800)

"Now attack his Chaos Core!" Hiccup commanded.

Fanghook then immediately charged at Chaos Core with his fist ablaze. "Go, Firey Uppercut!"

"Perhaps I didn't explain my move right," Mason smirked. "So sorry, but by discarding all three Sacred Beasts I can take zero damage three times and this will be just the second."

Then before Fanghook slammed his fist into Chaos Core a powerful force push him back distinguishing his claims and causing him back to Hiccup's field.

"Well here comes the third," said Hiccup. "Neo Toothless, go!"

Neo Toothless then formed a plasma blast in his hand and then tossed it straight at Chaos Core, but the plasma blast was merely dispelled the boy made contact.

"And still no damage," Mason smirked.

"Then a good thing that I never attack coming your way," said Hiccup turning to Hookfang. "Hookfang, take down that core!"(

Hookfang then charged straight at him with flames surrounding him and his mace held up high. (ATK: 1600-2000)

"Hiccup, you still duel the same way. You always try to outthink your opponent," said Mason shaking his head as he then revealed his facedown card. "I activate my trap, Chaos Burst! You see when one of your monsters attacks I can destroy a monster on my field as well as your Hookfang, but don't feel too left out. Because you take damage equal monsters attack points!"

Then immediately there was a huge explosion just as Hookfang slammed his mace on top of Chaos Core which destroyed them both.

Hiccup: 2400

Mason: 4000

Mason laughed. "It hurts right? Just wait and see, the best is yet to come!"

"I end my turn," said Hiccup.

"My move then," said Mason as he drew and then immediately summoned the card he drew. "I summon Phantom of Chaos."

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a creature made of pure darkness. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

Blaze stared. "What? Zero points again?"

"What my Phantom lacks in strength is easily made up for by its special ability," Mason smirked. "Prepare yourself, because once a turn Phantom of Chaos can take on the special abilities of a monster I have in my grave and I nominate Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!"

"I thought you might try something like that and I was more than prepared," said Hiccup revealing his facedown card which was a trap with the image of a duellist reaching for his duel disk, but stopped my Fanghook. "It's called Dragon Trespass! Thanks to this card your graveyard is off-limits!"

Mason didn't worry one bit. "Hiccup, you're so predictable. Oh well, I play trap!"

He then revealed his facedown card to be Dark Shrine Bribery.

Hiccup eyes widened. "Not Dark Shrine Bribery!"

"Judging from the look on your face you know what this card does," Mason smirked. "While this card allows you to draw a card it also negate your trap."

Hiccup grudgingly drew a card from his deck and then his trap card sank beneath the sand on the temple.

"Now where were we?" said Mason. "Oh, yes, now Phantom of Chaos ability activates! I summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!"

Suddenly Phantom of Chaos began to swirl and moments later it took the form of Hamon. (ATK: 0-4000/ DEF: 0-4000)

"Not good," said Hiccup.

"The Sacred Beast," Blaze gasped.

Suddenly storm clouds began to gather above them and eerie feeling surrounded them.

"Go, Hamon attack Hiccup!" Mason commanded. "Silurian Sky Fire!

Suddenly Phantom of Chaos unleashed lighting up into the air and seconds later pure likely rain down from the heavens and struck Neo Toothless destroying him.

"Neo Toothless!" Hiccup cried.

"Don't grow a fit, the Hamon I summoned it in the real thing it's an illusion," Mason explained. "If it destroys a monster it can't do any damage to you."

Hiccup grimaced because he knew what would come next.

"But it's special ability is a different story," Mason smirked knowing that Hiccup knew all about Hamon's abilities. "It takes away 1000 your life points!"

Then launching from the fake Hamon was another stream of light and this time it struck Hiccup fiercely.

"Hiccup!" Blaze cried.

Hiccup: 1400

Mason: 4000

Hiccup was barely able to stand as he recovered from the attack.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," said Mason as he placed a card facedown on the field. "With this being my end phase my Phantom's special ability is no longer in play and so it reverts back to its original form."

Phantom Chaos then soon returned back to the swirling darkness it had been before turning into Hamon. (ATK: 4000-0/ DEF: 4000-0)

"You'll be seeing more of the Sacred Beasts later I promise. Come on, lighten up," said Mason. Then suddenly the entity's voice took over. "Isn't this fun? I'm getting that hurt you Hiccup just like you hurt me like all those many years ago. Do you remember yet?"

Hiccup could barely think straight as he was still recovering from the attack.

"Hiccup!" Camicazi's voice yelled.

Everyone turned and saw Camicazi and Axel running towards the temple.

"Camicazi!" said Hiccup with relief. "About time."

"We did it, Hiccup! We got it!"

"The King?" said Wartihog as he and the others got back onto their feet.

"Finally," Astrid sighed.

"You all right?" Axel asked helping them up.

"A bit battered and bruised, but were okay," Ragnar assured.

"But I think my attack knocked Fishlegs pretty hard," said Wartihog.

Speedfist went over to examine him. "He's all right, he's taking a bit of nap."

Camicazi looked down at them as she climbed the steps to the temple. "Gather everyone into the school! Get them ready!"

"Right!" Speedfist nodded.

"We'll take it from here," said Thuggory. "Now Axel you keep an eye on that duel okay?"

"No one gets left behind," said Wartihog.

"I'm with you," said Axel as he ran up towards the temple.

Camicazi had finally reached the top and approached Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" she said panting slightly. "How are you fairing?"

"I'm good," Hiccup assured.

"Can you believe it buddy? We found the King," she said excitedly.

"Nice," Hiccup smiled and the two of them bumped fists. "Nice going. I knew that you and Axel would be able to find."

Mason just looked at them resentfully and the entity was quite furious. ' _Who is this kid? Ever since she showed up Hiccup been smiling. Hiccup's had more fun with her that he is having with me! It's not fair!_ '

Camicazi then turned to Mason. "Heads up. I want in this duel right now."

Mason stared at her. "What?"

"We're going to form a little tag team in return your life points are going to go up a bit. You'll get a bonus equal to mine," she explained. "So what you say?"

"I get extra life points?" Mason smirked. "I accept."

"Wait until he gets a load of Celestial King," Camicazi whispered to Hiccup.

Mason merely smirked as the entity was enjoying this. ' _Hiccup like this kid so much it will be a pleasure to make him suffer as well_.'

"Now let's show him what you get when you mess with the best," said Camicazi as he took up a position and activated her duel disk. "So let's take this guy down and get us back to the world we belong to."

"You read my mind," said Hiccup.

Axel soon reached the top of the temple and witnessed as the two on one duel began to start.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Hiccup: 1400

Camicazi: 4000

Mason: 8000

' _Now they don't win this were all going to lose_ ,' said Blaze to herself.

* * *

Dragon Trespass

Counter Trap Card

Activate only if you haven't a Dragon Card on your side of the field. Negate the activation of a Spell, Trap, or Effect Monster's effect that targets a card(s) in the Graveyard, and destroy it.

Card image: a duellist reaching for his duel disk, but stopped my Fanghook


	26. Unleash the King Part 2

Agnar finally regained consciousness and found himself on the terrace of Duel Academy. He rubbed his forehead as he was suffering from massive migraine.

' _What happened to me? How did I get out here?_ ' he asked himself that he tried to recall what happened. ' _The last thing I remember was the Sacred Beasts cards being released._ '

He then remembered how Mason unleashed the Sacred Beasts. "The cards… they're his."

That's when he noticed an ancient ruin next to the school. ' _That wasn't here before and it looks like someone is duelling_.'

The people duelling were none other than Hiccup and Camicazi and their opponent was Mason.

Hiccup: 1400

Camicazi: 4000

Mason: 8000

"All right, Camicazi, no pressure or anything, but our fate hangs on this one duel," said Hiccup. "But like I said no pressure."

"I know, Hiccup," said Camicazi.

She then turned her attention onto Mason. "Ready? It's my move, I draw," she said as he drew from her deck. She then immediately held out the card he drew which was a spell card which had a picture of a tree under the night sky. "I activate the spell card, Star Tree!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a tree.

"Now whenever I please a card in my spell and trap card zone a star fruit grows on me tree," she said. "And if you think that sweet wait until you see this move. I summon Celestial Knight Capricorn!"

Suddenly the star consolation of Capricorn appeared and seconds later Capricorn himself appeared. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1400)

"Since your monster has no attack points I'm sending my Knight to take out a bunch of your life points! Capricorn, do your thing!" Camicazi yelled.

Capricorn then started running straight towards Phantom of Chaos.

Mason merely smiled. "Nice try, but your old goat is about to be slaughtered." He then revealed his facedown card which was a trap card. "I reveal a facedown card Chaos Form. By triggering this card I get stronger. You see, Camicazi, this card can gain the same amount of attack and defence points, random monster in my graveyard."

They all watched as Phantom of Chaos began to change form yet again. This time took the form of Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. (ATK: 0-4000/ DEF: 0-4000)

"So, it looks like your old goat is about to be slaughtered," Mason smirked. "Chaos Form has chosen Raviel, Lord of Phantasms."

"Uh, Hiccup. Any tips?" Camicazi asked hopefully.

"Just one, hang on to dear life," said Hiccup.

Phantom then began to raise its clawlike and right on top of Capricorn and Camicazi had to act fast. She then immediately grabbed the spell card which showed Cancer blocking an attack for Aries.

"I play the spell card Star Flash!" she yelled. "Now by placing the Celestial Knight in my spell and trap card zone your big old attack can't do squat to me bud and I choose Aries! So now my Star Tree bears some fruit."

Soon the star constellation of Aries appeared on her side the field and appearing on the tree next to her was a star-shaped fruit. A split second the star consolation of Aries fired a powerful beam at Capricorn. Phantom struck Capricorn with his claw, but the beam of light the shield and bounced the attack off.

"Phew," Camicazi breathed. "That there was a close one. That's it for me this turn."

"Then it's my move now," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card he had drawn and then held it out. "I play the spell card Polymerization! And now use it in order to fuse Fanghook with Scaldy, who was in my hand, in order to form… Dragon Knight Marine!"

Suddenly Scaldy appeared alongside Fanghook and the two Knights entered into a vortex. A few seconds later emerging from the vortex was the Dragon Knight and green armoured with anchor and chaining hand. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 700)

"And thanks to his special ability he's able to attack you directly," said Hiccup. "Marine, sink that loser! Anchors away!"

Immediately Marine spun his anger over his head and then sent it flying straight towards Mason, who held his duel disk up defensively. The anchor struck him, but bounced off his duel disk.

Hiccup: 1400

Camicazi: 4000

Mason: 6600

"Mason," said Blaze looking extremely worried.

"Sink me," Mason scoffed. "Don't think so, Hiccup. You're the one that is going down and my next move will have you swimming with the fishes!"

"We'll say about that," said Hiccup as he placed a card facedown on the field. "I place this card facedown and end my turn."

"Play all the cards you want you'll lose all the same," Mason sneered.

"That ain't going to happen!" Camicazi yelled. "Pal, you want Hiccup you got to go through me and that won't be easy."

"We'll see," said Mason as he drew from his deck. He looked at the card he drew and an evil smile appeared on his face. "First I sacrifice my Phantom of Chaos so that I can call for Dark Summoning Beast!"

Phantom soon dispelled and taking its place was a monstrous fiendish like creature. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Again with zero attack points?" Camicazi stared.

"There's more to it. Keep your guard up no matter what," Hiccup warned.

"There's nothing you can say that can help Camicazi now," Mason sneered. "The stage has already been set. Watch now as I discard my Summoning Beast."

Suddenly to bright lights of blue, yellow and red shot out of Summoning Beast and immense powerful wind blow across the field.

"What is this?" Blaze stared.

Agnar had a good idea what was coming and it wasn't good for either Hiccup or Camicazi.

"What are you doing?" Camicazi yelled through the wind.

"Activating my Beast's special ability," Mason smirked. "I'm tossing Dark Summoning Beast aside, just like Hiccup tossed me aside, and in doing so I get it instantly summon all three of the Sacred Beasts!"

"You're what?" Hiccup stared.

"This is the power of pain! Soon your friends will feel the hurt that you made me feel! Sacred Beasts rise up Lord of Phantasms, Lord of Striking Thunder and Lord of Searing Flames!"

Everyone watched as the three Sacred beasts appeared on the field both Uria and Raviel way attack mode while Hamon took on a defensive position. Also due to Uria's he gained 1000 attack points to his special ability. (ATK: 0-1000/ DEF: 0), (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000)x2

"Well I never," Camicazi stared.

"Cower before Raviel, Hamon and the mighty Uria!" Mason yelled.

"Incredible," said Agnar.

"Aw man," Axel stared. "All three? Those things are huge."

"Now it gets interesting," Mason smiled. "I play Uria's special ability upon being summoned he can destroy one facedown trap a spell card!"

Uria then unleashed the burst of flames straight at Hiccup's face down card and it was instantly destroyed.

"I was hoping you would do that," Hiccup smiled. "Because what you destroyed was Dragon Knight Emblem! When this card is destroyed I can add a Dragon Knight from my deck to my hand and I think I'll go with Toothless."

"Lucky you, Hiccup," said Mason with a sinister smile. "Because on the turn my Dark Beast summons the Sacred Beasts they cannot make any attacks so you been spared this round." He then placed a card facedown on the field. "Now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Hiccup grimaced looking at the Sacred Beasts, but Camicazi was smiling and chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Hiccup asked.

"What are you giggling at?" Mason demanded.

"This rules! I mean were duelling the Sacred Beasts! This is the stuff that duellist dream about," said Camicazi looking at Hiccup. "This is what we live for can you believe it?"

"If have your say so," said Hiccup.

"She thinks this rules?" Axel stared. "If they don't pull the act together none of us are getting out of this dimension."

Mason merely smiled. ' _Let's see if Hiccup's pal thinks this is fun after I crush her_.'

"Here we go, it's my turn," said Camicazi as he drew. "And first off I switch Capricorn to defence mode."

Capricorn then took on a defensive position.

She then held out the card he drew. "Next I'll play the spell card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards." Camicazi then drew from her deck. "Nice I just drew Graceful Charity! So I can draw three more cards and discard two."

She then drew an extra three cards are then sent her graveyard Celestial Knights Pisces and Gemini.

"Next I send two more Celestial Knights in my graveyard so I summon Leo in defence mode," she said discarding Sagittarius and Cancer.

Then suddenly the star consolation of Leo appeared on the field and a few seconds later Leo himself appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1900)

"Now when the famous leader of the Celestial Knights appeared on the field his special ability activates and I place one Celestial Knight in my spell and trap card zone and I choose Virgo!"

Suddenly the star constellation of Virgo appeared on her side the field.

"With Virgo in play by Star Tree effect activates again," said Camicazi is another piece of fruit appeared on the tree next to her.

Mason was starting to get annoyed. "This is fruitless, because now I play Raviel's special ability! Every time you summon one of your little monsters I get to summon one Phantasms Token."

Soon appearing on the defensive position was a miniature version of Raviel. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

"I activate the Star Draw spell card!" Camicazi yelled holding out a spell card. "When two Celestial Knights in my spell and trap card zone I sent one to my grave and when I do that I draw two more cards. And I'll send Virgo to my graveyard so I can do this."

Virgo star constellation then vanished and Camicazi drew two more cards.

"Now to keep things bright I'll play Celestial Blessing!" Camicazi yelled holding out a spell card of the night sky with all 12 consolations shining. "By paying 1000 life points my Star Tree gains another Star Fruit!"

Hiccup: 1400

Camicazi: 3000

Mason: 6600

Suddenly exiting from the card was a beam of light that struck the tree and instantly a bird food appeared on it.

"Next up, Star Tree's takes root. I send the card to my graveyard and for every fruit on the tree my spell and trap card zone gets a Celestial Knight!"

Suddenly Star Tree vanished leaving the food behind and Camicazi grab the last of a Celestial Knights from her deck.

"I now summon Celestial Knights Aquarius, Scorpio and Taurus!" she yelled as the three star consolations appeared in front of her.

She then smiled broadly. "I did it! I did it! It's really going to happen! It's history in the making, Hiccup!"

"Can't wait," Hiccup smiled.

Mason frowned wondering what she had a mostly, because the best of his knowledge she had played all her cards.

"Now then I guess I really should thank you mate," Camicazi smiled looking at Mason. "Because thanks to you my deck is finally complete and now you get the extreme honour of being the first duellist to experience what it's like to be beaten by my new monster!"

Mason's eyes widened. "You're what?"

Suddenly the spirits of Camicazi's Celestial Knights in her graveyard appeared behind. "With all 12 members of the Zodiac either in my graveyard or on my field I'm set! Now here comes the main event!" She then looked at Hiccup. "Ready Hiccup?"

Hiccup nodded.

"I can't believe actually about to say this, but here he is," said Camicazi grabbing a card in her hand. "I summon the all-powerful Celestial King!"

She then held out the card in our hands and suddenly there was a bright glow emanating from it and then suddenly appearing behind Camicazi was a massive figure in dazzling gleaming armour. The cave outlook that it was made by the stars itself long over his shoulder, holding a massive sword in his hand with a shaped like a star and his helmet covered his entire face hiding it from view. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 0)

Everyone stared at the new monster that appeared on the field and their breath was completely taken away.

Even Mason was stars truck. "I thought he was just a legend?" he gaped.

"Oh, I am more than just a legend," said the Celestial King looking down at him. "I do not know you, but I know that you are an entity that has possessed this boy's body against his will and that you have tracked young Camicazi and her friend and this dimension. Mark my words that I will use every inch of my power to correct this wrongdoing!"

Leo and Capricorn immediately turned towards him and went down on their knees.

"Your Majesty," said Leo.

"Leo. Capricorn. My old friends, it has been far too long," said Celestial King. "You have chosen a worthy candidate to inherit our power."

"Now that's what I call monster," Hiccup stared.

"I think it's safe to say that the tide has turned," Camicazi smiled.

"Well don't forget Raviel's ability. I get another token," Mason reminded.

Suddenly a second Phantasm Token appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

"I'm not interested in tokens. Go, Celestial King! Attack Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" Camicazi commanded.

"At once my friend," said Celestial King as he drew his blade.

Suddenly the blade began to light up in 1000 different colours and swung the blade down towards Uria. Everyone watches the attack heading close and close towards the Sacred Beast, but Mason was not worried in the slightest.

"That's an impressive attack, but unfortunately Hamon's on the field and in defence mode which means all attacks are redirected to him," said Mason.

Everyone watched as celestial King turned his sword which struck Hamon. However, since they both have the same attack and defence points neither one of them was destroyed.

"Drat, it's a tie," said Camicazi.

"Apologies, Camicazi," said Celestial King looking at her.

"Don't sweat it, I still have something up my sleeve," she said and then placed a card facedown. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Nice work summoning Celestial King," said Hiccup.

"I just wish they could have been more I could have done," said Camicazi. "Just remember that if we wanna get home we will need to unleash a tremendous amount of power."

Mason narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry I've got this," said Hiccup as he drew. He looked at the card he had drawn and saw that it was Dragon Knight Charity. "First thing I'll do is summon Dragon Knight Toothless Jr to the field."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a miniature version of Toothless. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"And thanks to his ability by sacrificing him I summon Dragon Knight Toothless to the field," said Hiccup.

Toothless Jr then began spinning around and around creating a massive vortex of wind. When the wind dispel their standing there was Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And next I activate the spell card Dragon Knight Charity!" Hiccup yelled holding out the only card left in his hand. "Since there are over five Dragon Knights in my graveyard I'm allowed to draw three cards. However, if I don't use them I take 500 points of damage each card at the end of my turn."

Hiccup then drew his three cards. He then held out one of the cards he had drawn. "And I'll play one of them De-Fusion! Which means Marine now separates!"

Marine then diffused and returning to the field were Fanghook and Scaldy. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 800), (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

"And I'll follow that by playing Spirt Wave!" Hiccup yelled holding out a spell card with the image of Dragon Knight Stormfly trading places with Ventus. "Now I send every Dragon Knight that is level 4 and below to the graveyard and then replace them with Dragon Spirits. So I trade Fanghook and Scaldy for Dawn and Dusk!"

Soon Fanghook and Scaldy vanished from the field and were replaced with the Dragon Spirits of light and dark. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 900), (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500)

Mason narrowed his eyes upon seeing them with resentment.

"I'm not done yet. Go, Triple Spirit Fusion!" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly Dawn and Dusk turned into light and darkness and covered Toothless from head to toe.

"Now I'm really bringing on the chaos, because I summon Chaos Toothless!"

But the light in the darkness and dispelled and there stood Toothless in black and white Dragon Knight Armour. His bat like wings were now white and his right hand was a massive claw. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500)

"And finally I play the field spell card Dragon Sanctuary!" Hiccup yelled holding out his last card in his hand. Instantly the Dragon Sanctuary appeared around them. "And thanks to this all dragons will now be 500 attack points and of the get my Dragon Knight count as dragons." (ATK: 3000-3500)

"And now I activate his special ability," Hiccup continue. "Now for this entire turn all your monster's special ability are negated!"

Mason's eyes widened.

"That's right Uria's open and he is much we can now."

Uria then started to look immensely weak. (ATK: 1000-0)

"Now Toothless, tame that Beast!"

Toothless then flew up into the air and to his right in front of Uria and his wings covered him. "Go, Chaos Stream!"

Toothless then unleashed his wings and dark energy flew out of them and sliced Uria into pieces and seconds later he exploded.

Hiccup: 1400

Camicazi: 3000

Mason: 3100

"No! You destroyed a Sacred Beast!" Mason roared.

"You met with my school and my friends! So now I'm all about messing with you!" Hiccup yelled. "You're going to pay for what you did."

Mason snarled at him. "Really now? It's my turn," he said as he drew. He then revealed his facedown card. "I reveal Immortal Class! By sacrificing two of my monsters on the field I get to summon a level 7 or higher monster from my graveyard! So I discarded two Phantasm Tokens to resurrect the Lord of Searing Flames!"

Suddenly his two Phantasm Tokens vanished from the field and then reappearing on the field was Uria. (ATK: 0-1000/ DEF: 0)

"It won't stay down," said Axel.

Mason then chuckled slightly. "What else? How about another spell card?" he said holding out a spell card. "Dimension Fusion Destruction! It's been a blast messing around with the Sacred Beasts, but by removing all three of them from play at the same time I summon Chaos Phantasm Armityle!"

Suddenly a dark energy cover the Sacred Beasts and they banished from the field. Then taking their place was a gigantic monster that was a fusion of the three. Instead of elected had a serpent -like body and his right hand resembled that of an Uria. Its head was a combination of Hamon and Raviel. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Zero attack points?" Hiccup stared. "That can't be good."

"Always good, for me," Mason smirked. "No what is special ability is? Once the turn Armityle can inflict 10,000 points of battle damage to your monster. This duel is over!"

Hiccup and Camicazi just stared up at Armityle open-mouthed.

"10,000? There's no way they can beat that," said Axel.

"This can't be," said Blaze. "I have to help otherwise there done for." She then ran towards Mason. "Stop it! Stop doing this Mason!"

"You again? Little pest!" Mason glared.

"No Blaze!" Hiccup yelled.

"Get back! That's not really Mason!" Camicazi yelled.

"I know that," said Blaze looking at the two of them. "But it is using Mason and I want my friend back."

"Are you referring to this frail human shell?" Said Mason gesturing to his body. "Just take it, it's yours. Thanks to Drago and all the Bio Bands I have absorbed far more energy then I needed. As for this body it's time to share this pathetic skin."

"You're doing what?" Camicazi stared.

"What do you mean," Hiccup demanded.

Mason smiled broadly fiendishly. "My true form is no longer hostage to the rules of this universe it can finally manifest itself and unite with my spirit! After so many years I finally materialised in pure physical form. I've drain every last drop from every last duelling Duel Ghouls then fell victim to my power."

"All this was so that you could come to life?" Hiccup stared. "Who are you?"

Suddenly a massive stream of energy began to cover Mason and then appearing out of his body was a female in dragon like armour. The pieces of skin they could see actually had scales and her right arm and leg were completely dragon like while her left arm and left were human. Her face was half reptilian and her eyes were two different colours the left eye was blue while the right eye was an orange with a slit and she had fangs.

Mason then collapsed to the ground right at the new creature's feet.

"Mason!" Camicazi yelled.

The creature then looked at her body. "Finally, my transformation is complete," she said with a voice. "I am real as the rest of you." She then picked up Mason. "I have no use for him. I'm sick of this lump of flesh you want you can have him."

She then tossed Mason's body straight to Blaze.

"Mason!" she cried, who caught him and then toppled over.

"Blaze! You okay?" Hiccup yelled.

The entity then looked at Hiccup who merely chuckled and he merely narrowed his eyes at her.

"What is that?" said Axel.

"I don't believe it," said Agnar.

"Hiccup, we're finally reunited," she said as if she was greeting an old friend. Hiccup just looked at her with a blank expression. "Why are you staring at me like you don't know who I am? Look into my eyes and remember."

* * *

Hiccup looked into her eyes and then images flashed into his head when he was just a kid roughly 10 years ago. He was going through his card and in front of him was another boy about his age.

"When you were young we were a team. When you hurt, I hurt and I did something about it," she said.

Then suddenly the boy in front of them collapsed suddenly.

The scene changed and he was in a hospital looking at the boy who was a deep coma. He approached the boy who then winced in pain and his cards fell to the ground. One of them had a picture of the entity.

"Back then you never understood. You never understood that everything I did, I did for you and I wasn't going to let anyone come between us. I was your friend, your guardian, your venture."

The scene changed to a laboratory where scientists were putting a card capsule. It suddenly occurred to him that this was the time when the Dragon Spirits with been sent to the alternate dimension.

"And how did you pay me? By letting them get their hands on me. You let them send me away, but destiny had a different plan and it brought me back to you."

* * *

Back in the present, Hiccup finally realised who she was and his blood ran cold.

"No, you can't… Phantom?" Hiccup breathed.

Camicazi stared at him. "Hold up, you know that… that thing."

"I do," said Hiccup.

"We both do," said Toothless. "She is the very first Dragon Knight and possibly the most powerful of them all and was once a leader. However, unlike the rest of us she took her duty bar too far. We were left with no choice, we had to banish and then I took control."

"I was doing the duty that I was sent to do," Phantom snarled. "Then the two people who I considered the closest of friends betrayed me and now I will have my vengeance. The pain that you dealt me was so deep that unlike Hiccup I was unable to forget the single thing. The two of you decided to alienate me, but now with face-to-face again."

She then looked at Hiccup. "And you and I, we have some catching up to do. Now prepare to feel my wrath. Unleash your fury Armityle wipe them all out but leave Hiccup for me!"

Armityle then began to form a giant dark vortex. "Go, Transmigration Wave!"

The vortex then suddenly began to suck the air and Toothless tried it hold his ground, but he was slowly being sucked into the vortex.

"Hiccup," said Camicazi.

Hiccup then looked towards her.

"This is it," she said. "I'm on it, just make sure that you get back safe."

Hiccup looked at her. "But what about—"

"No buts, Hiccup," she said revealed her facedown card which was a spell card with the image of wed an image of Sagittarius hiding behind a crystal wall. "I activate Celestial Wall! Now this spell sends every attack right my Celestial King! So Phantom and I both take damage."

Suddenly crystal pillars started a razor to the ground blocking Hiccup's field and only leaving a slight opening for Celestial King. With no choice Armityle was forced to switch his attention to Celestial King.

"Camicazi! Don't do this!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'll be fine, because now I activate Celestial King's special ability!" Camicazi yelled. "Now Celestial King can absorb all the power of my Celestial Knights and each one he gained 1000 attack points!"

Suddenly all the Celestial Knights on the field suddenly turned into bright light and entered into the Celestial King sword.

"Go, Celestial Overdrive!"

All the lights ended in to the Celestial King sword and he felt power entering into his body. (ATK: 4000-10000)

"Now with the power of my friend I will destroy you!" Celestial King roared at the top of his voice.

"My attack has been thwarted," Phantom stared in horror. "No!"

Soon a powerful clash of powers met and Hiccup watch as his field spell was starting to crack under the pressure. Seconds later it shattered and the entire ground began to shake.

Agnar quickly moved not wanting to be crushed.

Axel noticed that the Temple they were standing on was beginning to crumble. "Not good, this sandcastle is crumbling," he said.

"Let's go!" Hiccup yelled looking at Camicazi.

"I can't," she said. "Stopping now would only reduce the energy spike in the portal won't be able to open. I've got to keep the strength of my attack up. Catch you later, partner."

Hiccup stared at her. "Camicazi!"

She just smiled at him and then turned back to the battle. "All right, Celestial King! Attack with Galaxy Blade!"

"With immense pleasure," he said as he raised his blade.

The blade was now glowing with starlight and he landed straight towards Armityle with immense force. The blade collided with the vortex surrounding him and suddenly a large burst of energy erupted from the two attacks into the sky consuming Camicazi and Phantom.

"Camicazi, no!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless vanished from the field.

The attack was so strong that it knocked him off his feet and he fell unconscious.

Axel managed to carry both Hiccup and Mason and he along with Blaze made their way back to the Academy as the beam shot into the air opening the portal even wider. The temple which they had been standing upon was now just dust.

"Axel look," said Blaze looking up at the sky. "Up there!"

"Speedfist was right, Celestial King's battle with the Sacred Beasts has opened up the portal to get us home," said Axel.

In the vortex were both Camicazi and Phantom. Camicazi was doing her best to maintain the portal stability while Phantom merely glared at her with extreme hatred.

"You! You will pay for taking him!" she roared and then faded away.

Camicazi then looked up at the Celestial King. "We did it, Celestial King. Take them home!"

Seconds later she vanished as well and Celestial King entered into the portal which then expanded over the Academy. There was a bright light and then everyone in the Academy were knocked out cold.

* * *

Celestial King

ATK: 4000/ DEF: 0

Level 10

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by having 12 "Celestial Knight" cards with different names on your field or in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned. ● During either player's turn: You can send all "Crystal Beast" monsters you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. ● You can banish all "Crystal Beast" monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all cards on the field into the Deck.

Dragon Knight Chaos Toothless

ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2700

9 level

DARK

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Dragon Knight Toothless + Dragon Spirit Dawn + Dragon Spirit Dusk.

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Fusion Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is treated as a Dragon-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. During the turn this card is Special Summoned, negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Fusion Deck.

Star Tree

Continuous Spell Card

Each time a "Celestial Knight" monster(s) is placed in either player's Spell & Trap Card Zone: Place 1 Star Counter on this card. You can send this card to the Graveyard; take a number of "celestial Knight" monsters from your Deck equal to the number of Star Counters that were on this card, then place those monsters face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as Continuous Spell Cards.

Card image: picture of a tree under the night sky.

Star Flash

Quick Play Spell Card

Place 1 "celestial Knight" monster from your hand into your Spell & Trap Card Zone to make the Battle Damage to 1 "Crystal Beast" monster on your side of the field 0.

Card image: Cancer blocking an attack for Aries.

Celestial Blessing

Normal Spell Card

Pay any multiple of 1000 Life Points. Place 1 "Star Counter" on a face-up "Star Tree" you control for each multiple paid.

Card image: night sky with all 12 consolations shining.

Celestial Wall

Quick Play Spell Card

Activate only when a face-up monster you control is selected by an attack or Effect Monster's effect. Change the target to another appropriate face-up monster you control. Then, both players take damage equal to the new target's ATK.

Card image: Sagittarius hiding behind a crystal wall.

Spirt Wave

Spell Card

Activate only when the number of "Dragon Spirit" monsters in your Deck is greater than the number of monsters you control. Send all monsters you control to the Graveyard. Then, Special Summon "Dragon Spirit" monsters from your Deck.

Card image: Dragon Knight Stormfly trading places with Ventus.


	27. All For One

At Berk everyone is waiting patiently for the arrival of Duel Academy and suddenly they saw the skies were opening up.

Eisenstein was in his command centre when it happened. He looked at the readings and saw the porthole was becoming even wider.

"Look! The portal is opening!" he yelled.

Then suddenly without warning a beam of light launched from the skies above and right into the crater where Duel Academy once stood. It was so fierce that the interdimensional duel system was completely destroyed everyone in the vicinity was completely blinded by the light.

When the light faded they saw that Duel Academy had arrived in one piece.

"It returned," said Eret.

The moment they had returned back to Berk everyone had become a Duel Ghoul had returned back to normal and were slowly waking up with a massive headache.

"What happened?" Snotlout groaned clutching his head. "Where are we?"

"I hope some with friendly," said Fishlegs as he got his feet steadily. Then he noticed something on his wrist. "My Bio Band it's crumbling away."

Seconds later his Bio Band turned to dust in the same thing was happening to everyone else's band.

"Whoa," said Astrid.

"Looks like were finally free of them," said Ragnar looking at his bare wrist.

"What a relief," said Heather.

"What the—?" said Wartihog as he woke up.

"Are we okay?" Thuggory asked.

"Yeah," said Blaze as she looked up. "And from the looks of it back home!"

"She's right! I mean just check it out! Blue skies, birds chirping, the ocean splashing!" Wartihog cried.

"And best yet…" said a Ra excitedly.

"No Duel Ghouls," a Slifer finished.

Everyone began to cheer.

"At last we are finally back safe," said Phlegma.

"Yes, my Mason, my students," said Mildew.

"And most importantly me," said Spitelout.

"I see the journey to another dimension hasn't changed you," Gobber grumbled.

Gothi then made her way over to Hiccup and Mason who were still out cold. She checked Mason first and seconds later Hiccup opened his eyes.

"Did we make it back?" he asked.

He then saw that Mason was out cold and looked up at Gothi.

"He'll be fine," she assured. "And to answer your question Hiccup: yes thanks to you were home."

Blaze was peering up as she looked at Mason. "Hear that Mason we're home."

"I can't believe we actually did it," said Hiccup getting to his feet. "Can you Camicazi?" However she didn't answer and Hiccup looked wildly for her. "Camicazi?"

He then remembered that Camicazi remained behind to keep the portal open and he also remembered Phantom. Immediately guilt flowed into him in an uncontrollable flood.

"Oh no, the duel," he stared shaking uncontrollably. "She said she was giving it her all. Oh no, Camicazi!"

* * *

A few hours later there was a massive party at the Obelisk Blue dorm celebrating the safe arrival of all the students from that weird dimension.

"So you had little food, monsters attacking you everywhere you turned and top it all off the students turned into zombies," said Stoick looking at Gobber.

"Things did get a bit hectic," Gobber nodded. "Anyway we've done a headcount of only two students missing. Camicazi and Agnar Geckoson."

"From all reports Camicazi remained behind a whole the portal as for Agnar he just disappeared without a trace," said Mala. "Still it could have been a whole lot worse considering the circumstances."

"Indeed, Hiccup and his friends are certainly heroes for bringing this many students back," said Pegasus. "Still there are questions that remain unanswered."

"Like?" Gobber asked.

"Like how this world exists," said Pegasus with a dreamy look. "Oh, how I would I very much like to study it."

"Study?" said Stoick narrowing his eyes. "Pegasus there are still people missing!"

Pegasus nodded. "Of course, how insensitive of me."

"Agnar and Camicazi are still out there and they happen to be children some of the most powerful families in the world," Stoick reminded. "Our only hope is that Professor Eisenstein determines the reason behind this incident so that it never happens again."

* * *

Eisenstein was in his mobile lab with Speedfist as they were going over the readings.

"And Camicazi and the Celestial King card?" Eisenstein asked.

"That's right, neither have returned yet," said Speedfist grimly.

"Then they're trapped, the odds of finding another signal are…"

Suddenly they heard a beeping sound and then turned to the monitor.

"You were saying?" said Speedfist.

"I can't believe it," Eisenstein stared. "It's a—" He then looked at Speedfist. "Well I'm not sure what it is, but it's definitely something."

"Indeed, but what?"

* * *

At the Ra Dorm, Mildew was looking over Mason who was fast asleep in his bed.

"I'm so sorry Mason," he said sitting down next to the bed. "I wasn't there when your parents die and I didn't look after you like a guardian should have. That spirit took you because I was never there for you. Whether it was denying that you were my son or travelling to pursue my duelling career I thought I was doing it all for you, but now I realise how wrong I was."

"Grampa?" said Mason's voice.

Mildew looked up and was relieved to see that Mason was wide-awake. "It's all okay," he said. "You're here now that is what matters. And if it took that spirit are taking over me for us to get closer then it was well worth it. I love you grampa. Let's just be a family again only without the whole me being possessed thing."

"I would love," said Mildew.

Blaze had been listening in at a crack in the door and tears were running down her cheek. "Welcome home Mason."

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others were at the Slifer Dorm concerned about Hiccup along with Astrid's older brother Agnar. Neither of them had seen much of it since they got back and those of hit them that had barely got a word.

The door open and Snotlout looked up expecting to see Hiccup

"Hiccup?" he said and then he noticed entering into the room were Fishlegs and Warthiog. "Oh, it's just you losers."

"What?" Wartihog roared. "You've got some lip!"

Fishlegs looked at the others. "So you haven't seen either?"

"Afraid not, Legs," said Thuggory. "He must still be in that funk. Blaming himself for Camicazi.

"Yeah, but I wonder if there's more to it," said Axel with his arms folded and eyes closed. "Something about that spirit that took over Mason. Hiccup seems to have some kind of link to it. What is that spirit true target was actually Hiccup the whole time?"

Everyone gasped.

"Come on, where are you getting this stuff?" Snotlout asked.

"The duel. I overheard a couple of things, not enough repeated altogether though."

Heather looked at Ragnar. "Do you know what's going on? I mean you've known him longer than any of us."

"He's never mentioned that this spirit before," Ragnar shrugged. "Though all the kids in the neighbourhood seem to be afraid of him."

Heather stared at him. "Hiccup scaring people? He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"That's the impression I got, because everyone kept their distance from him and kept on telling me not to get involved with him," said Ragnar.

Astrid frowned. "I wonder if…"

"If what Astrid?" Agnar asked. "If you know something spill it."

Astrid looked at them all. "After we got back everybody was in a great mood, everybody except Hiccup."

* * *

Astrid was looking at the one sun in the sky and felt immensely relieved that they were finally back home. However, she then noticed that Hiccup was looking extremely depressed as he leaned against the wall curled up into a ball.

"Hiccup?" Astrid frowned.

"It's me," he said muttering to himself quietly. "It's my fault. Everything was because of me. It's all my fault."

Astrid then quickly ran over to him and grasped his hands. "Listen! Don't say that! Everyone was rescued thanks to you Hiccup! It's not your fault. How could it be?"

"Because I know the spirit that possessed Mason," he said.

Astrid gasped and was completely taken aback.

"Her name… is Phantom."

* * *

Back in the present, Astrid finished the story on everyone was listening with great interest.

"Phantom. After that he wouldn't say another thing," said Astrid.

Suddenly the door opened again and everyone gasped as Stoick entered.

"Chancellor Stoick?" Snotlout gasped.

"It would seem as if you all deserve to know the truth," he said closed the door behind him. "And judging from what I overheard Astrid said I came in a good time. It was roughly 10 years ago, back then me, Alvin and Gobber were beginning the construction of Duel Academy and Valka, my wife, was busy designing cards for Pegasus at Industrial Illusions. The story begins when Valka finished designing the first series of the Dragon Knights, the very first card that she made Hiccup had a very deep connection to its spirit."

Everyone gasped.

"Let me guess spirit by the name of Phantom?" Astrid guessed.

"That's right," Stoick nodded. "But there's more to the story than just that. As you might have expected both me and Valka will rarely at home, because of long hours of work. So, Hiccup would invite various kids in the neighbourhood and spent all his free time duelling."

* * *

A seven-year-old Hiccup was sitting up with one of his neighbourhood friends called Sven and the two of them were having a duel.

Hiccup: 1800

Sven: 2200

"And then one day," Stoick continued.

"All right, here goes. I draw," said Hiccup as he drew from his deck and he saw that the card he had drawn was Phantom.

' _Nice I can finally call you out Phantom_ ,' he said with a smile.

"She was Hiccup's favourite card," said Stoick.

"Okay I sacrifice when Baby Dragon and Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress to summon Dragon Knight Phantom," said Hiccup sacrificing his only two monsters on the field to summon Phantom.

"Then I'll activate the trap card Perfect Counter Code 123," said Sven revealing his facedown card. "With this card if there is a level 1, 2 and 3 monster on my field a special effect activates. One that negates Phantom summoning and then destroys her."

"Phantom," Hiccup groaned as he was forced to send Phantom to the graveyard.

"All righty, my turn," said Sven as he drew. "Dragon Zombie, Clowns Zombie and Skull Servant attack!"

Hiccup: 0

Sven: 2200 (Winner!)

Hiccup then toppled over his chair and landed hard on the floor.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Sven yelled rushing over to him.

' _For shame Hiccup, for shame_ ,' said Phantom's voice softly.

Hiccup then saw that Phantoms card landed in front of him and he picked her up. "Sorry, Phantom. I did my best to call you out."

"Don't get down on yourself," said Sven helping him up. "You played well, Hiccup."

"Well not well enough," said Hiccup. "I couldn't summon Phantom as usual."

Sven laughed. "You're always trying to summon her. Why not try a different monster? You know pick something with a lower level maybe?"

"You don't understand," said Hiccup looking at the Phantom card. "Mum created Phantom for me it really means a lot to me. It's almost like sometimes I actually her. Asking me to summon her."

"Come on, Hiccup. Now you're just talking crazy."

' _Oh, is that so,'_ said Phantom.

Then suddenly without warning Sven collapsed.

"Sven! Says something! Somebody help!" Hiccup yelled.

* * *

Back in the present, Stoick just finished that tale.

"The doctors ran all sorts of tests, but they could find no explanation for his condition… medically speaking," said Stoick.

Everyone gasped.

Astrid looked up. "Wait, then…"

"You're saying that it was Phantom?" Agnar gasped.

"Nobody can know for sure, but I do know that each time Hiccup put Phantom in his deck things would always happen to his opponents," said Stoick. "Eventually everybody in the neighbourhood got spooked and refused to duel Hiccup so long as he had back card."

"So what did the Captain do?" Wartihog asked.

"Well, as luck would have it, KaibaCorp was accepting card submissions during the same time. The winning designs would be sent to another dimension and be infused with strange dimensional matter. Hiccup submitted the designs for the Dragon Spirits which were accepted, but he, with some help from Valka, managed to convince KaibaCorp to send Phantom.

"He looked back card so much he couldn't get rid of it. Instead, the dimensional energy infusion would make her safe to us. And so two satellites were sent to an alternate dimension. One with Phantom and the other with the Dragon Spirits. The multi-verse did their thing and made the Dragon Spirits a great success, but Phantom on the other hand… well, we are just learning the effects. Effects that are quite troubling and that only perhaps Hiccup has any true insight into."

* * *

Hanging outside was Eret, who had her the entire conversation. ' _So then it wasn't just my Demon Knights card and Hiccup's Dragon Spirits that were touched by the multi-verse, but Phantom was too. Very, very interesting._ '

He then heard footsteps and turned and found Wolflegs appearing behind the corner.

"That you Wolflegs?" Eret asked.

"Tell me, you wouldn't happen to have any interest in that Phantom card would you now, Eret?" Wolflegs asked suspiciously.

Eret merely shrugged. "Of course not. What you are about some AWOL duel spirit?"

Wolflegs smiled. "You tell me."

He then winced in pain and clutched his chest.

"You okay?" Eret asked standing up straight. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Wolfelgs shaking the pain off. "I'm fine."

"All right, not like I anyway," said Eret.

' _Phantom_ ,' said Wolflegs to himself. ' _The highest level spirit, she will make a fitting opponent for a duellist of my calibre._ '

* * *

Hiccup was in his room in a state of mental depression.

"It's all my fault. Sending her to another dimension without a clue on what could happen," he said. He then slammed his fist on his pillow. "I should have gotten rid of her when the trouble first started, but now because of me Camicazi is gone."

"If it is anyone's fault it is mine," said Toothless as he appeared in front of him.

Hiccup looked at him. "You knew it was her, didn't you?"

Toothless sighed. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew how you would react," said Toothless. "Your main priority was to get us back home, not feeling sorry for yourself."

"But it was my fault that all this happened!" Hiccup yelled in frustration.

"The other Knights and I didn't act until it was far too late. She always took her duty far too far we can convince her to stop."

Hiccup looked at him. "What are we going to do about Camicazi?"

Toothless looked at him. "There may be a way to get her back."

Hiccup looked up. "Tell me."

* * *

It was late at night and Astrid and the others were looking at one another.

"Do you believe that story Stoick just told?" Thuggory asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have done a week ago, but after everything we've gone through," said Astrid.

"It would certainly explain why the children in the neighbourhood were afraid of him when Mum and I moved in," said Ragnar.

"At least it's all over now, Phantom vanished in the other dimension right?" said Agnar looking at everyone. "So that means we don't have to worry about her anymore."

"Yeah, you're right," Fishlegs nodded.

"I have a feeling when I get off that easy," said Heather.

"We've got trouble!" Speedfist yelled as he entered the dining room. "A portal is trying to open again between our two dimensions. I don't know how, I don't know why?"

"So what?" said Snotlout getting to his feet. "Duel Academy is going to get swallowed up again."

Speedfist shook his head. "No. This is a much smaller portal, but if my calculations are correct it can open in an hour."

"What?" said Thuggory. "Opening in an hour? Where at?"

"And the graveyard ruins of the Royal Family," said Speedfist.

"I don't want to become a Duel Ghoul again," Fishlegs panicked.

"Guys, if Hiccup hears about this you'll know what you do," said Astrid.

Everyone gasped.

Immediately they rushed to Hiccup's room.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar yelled as he opened the door.

When they ended inside they saw that his bunk was empty.

"He's not here," Fishlegs gasped.

"So where did he go?" Wartihog asked.

"I think the answer is obvious," said Axel.

"But I didn't tell Hiccup where the portal was taking form," Speedfist reminded.

Then the Ojama's appeared next to Snotlout.

"Maybe it was Toothless, Boss," said Yellow. "He was quite concerned about something."

"Tell me," said Snotlout.

"I just knew it," said Astrid shaking her head. "He's trying to go back for Camicazi."

"Whoa, back to that scary place all by himself," said Agnar.

"Hiccup is blaming himself for Phantom's attack and Camicazi was a casualty in that war," Ragnar pointed out. "If there was even a chance that she was alive, he'd take it.

"He's right," Axel nodded. "This could be Hiccup's one chance to make it right."

"Well he's got it wrong if he things we're not backing them up," said Thuggory.

* * *

Hiccup had grabbed his backpack and was following Toothless deep into the forest to the ancient ruins.

' _I'm coming_ _Camicazi, don't you worry,_ ' he said to himself. ' _I've got you into this mess and I'm going to get you out_.'

* * *

It wasn't just Hiccup and the others who aware of the portal re-materialising. Echo had managed to escape the clutches of the Order of Knights and was now on her submarine overlooking Berk she had heard everything from the island regarding the return of Duel Academy.

' _I knew you wouldn't return from that alternate dimension with the others, Agnar_ ,' she said to herself. ' _I knew you would say just as I have that you are destined to become the ruler of that strange wondrous world. You will be its ruler, I'll make certain of it._ '

* * *

Hiccup was still making his way through the forest unaware that Gobber was close by.

"What do we have here," he said emerging from the bushes. "It would seem as if young Hiccup is on a midnight stroll and judging from the bag he has on his back is going to be a very long stroll."

Hiccup finally reached the ruins and Toothless came to a stop.

"This is where the portal is located," he said.

Hiccup looked up at the dark clouds that was swirling around and Toothless vanished. He then noticed a small light a few feet away and knew instantly that it was the portal he quickly made his way towards it.

* * *

Not too far away were Eret and Wolflegs the two of them had seen the portal not too far way.

"What's that in the distance?" Eret asked.

"A door way to another dimension," said Wolflegs.

"Is that Hiccup heading for it?" said Eret looking surprised.

"The poor kid never learns," Wolflegs sighed. "He barely escapes the first time."

Eret's eyes widened when he realised what Hiccup was up to. "Camicazi! He must be going after her since it was his fault and all."

Wolflegs shook his head. "'His fault?' That's not it."

"What?"

"Oh, he may think that it his, but I know better. He's doing it because he's looking out for his friends, they all do."

* * *

Hiccup was now standing in front of the portal preparing to make the plunge.

"Camicazi," he said unaware of them approaching him. "Hang on."

He started to make his way towards the portal and that's when Astrid and the others arrived.

"Hiccup! Wait!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup came to a stop.

"It's too dangerous," said Speedfist. "We can't let you leave like this!"

"I have to rescue, Camicazi," said Hiccup firmly.

"But I'm not even sure this portal leads to the same alternate dimension we came from."

"That may be, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Yeah, well not alone you're not," said Ragnar taking a step forward. "Wait up."

"No," said Hiccup firmly looking at him. "I've already involved Camicazi in this! I'm not going to involve you guys to!"

"Well, I hate to break the news to you, but it's too late for that," said Thuggory. "We're friends. So, we're involved whether you like it or not."

"Yeah, and you can sign me up to go with you to," said Axel.

"And you can't do this without me," said Snotlout.

"And there's no way I'm letting my best friend face horrors unknown with backup," said Ragnar.

"And I your girlfriend," said Astrid looking at Hiccup. "So don't think you're leaving me out of this."

"And the same goes for me," said Heather. "After all one for one and one for all."

"I'm reporting for duty to Captain," said Wartihog.

Only Fishlegs, Speedfist and Agnar were uncertain.

"Can I grab a jacket first?" Fishlegs asked.

Speedfist looked at them with a concerned look. "Look, everyone, I'm all for friendship, but the odds of us returning…"

"Astrid, you stay back. Let me go for you instead," Agnar offered.

"No!" said Astrid strongly. "I appreciate the offer, but I've already made up my mind!"

"Hey, no one is asking you guys to go it's true," said Axel turning towards them. "The odds are slim…"

"But this isn't about odds," Thuggory added. "It's about friends, that's all there is to it."

* * *

From the distance Eret and Wolflegs had seen the entire exchange.

"I told you they'll look out for each other," said Wolflegs closing his eyes and folding his arms.

Eret just shook his head. "Unbelievable. They really do and Hiccup kickstarted it all."

"As he always does," said Wolflegs opening his eyes. "Let's just hope it doesn't cost them too dearly."

* * *

Hiccup looked at them with a smile. "Thanks guys."

"You better hurry," said Toothless appearing in thin air. "The portal will close soon."

Hiccup immediately turned around and saw that he was right. "The portal is closing!"

"The portal to the alternate dimension is unstable," said Speedfist. "Venturing through it like this would be certain doom. Stand back there's simply no telling what it might do."

Axel then marched up to him. "I'll tell you what we're going to do! We're going to find a way to steady it! Now!"

"Well, uh…" said Speedfist nervously pulling out his PDA. "I suppose if we generated are strong enough power blast we could stabilise it. And the good news is where surrounded by duel energy. Which means we can summon out duel spirits for real."

"Well then let's do it," said Astrid.

"Yeah pull them out, your strongest cards," said Wartihog.

Everyone nodded and pulled out their own cards. Fishlegs, Speedfist and Agnar just looked at them slightly uneasy by this decision.

"You first, Hiccup," said Axel.

"Dragon Knight Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

"XYZ Dragon Canon!" Snotlout yelled.

"Valkyrie Queen!" Astrid yelled.

"Templar Knight!" Ragnar yelled.

"Machine Queen!" Heather yelled.

"Super Conductor Tyranno!" Wartihog yelled.

"Go, Fossil Warrior Skullking!" Thuggory yelled.

"Volcanic Doomfire!" Axel yelled.

"Don't you worry, Camicazi. No way we're giving up now," said Hiccup strongly.

Suddenly appearing in front of them were there duel monsters.

"Now open fire!" Thuggory ordered.

"Aim right at portal!" Axel ordered.

"Give it all you got!" Snotlout yelled.

"Go and don't hold back!" Wartihog yelled.

There monsters unleashed all the power they could muster aimed it straight at the portal. It was a good effort, but they weren't generated enough power to widen the portal.

"Come on, stabilise," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs and the others just watched the others as they tried to stabilise the portal.

"It's close," said Fishlegs.

"We need more power," said Hiccup.

"Go, Super Vehicroid—Stealth Union!" Fishlegs voice yelled behind them.

Hiccup turned and saw the Fishlegs had just summoned his most powerful monster. "Thanks, Legs!"

"Come out, Water Dragon!" Speedfist yelled.

"Go, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Agnar yelled.

The three monsters were summoned the field they assisted the others and fire at the portal. Those three extra tax did the trick and soon a bright light rain down from the sky and struck the portal stabilising it.

"We did it," said Hiccup.

"Something is happening," Eret noted.

Wolflegs rolled his eyes. "You think? What gave it away genius?"

"The portal is stabilising," said Wartihog.

"And then some," said Agnar.

The portal began to widen and soon they were all consumed by the light it produced. And then started to make his way over towards Eret and Wolflegs.

"We've got trouble," said Wolflegs.

A few seconds later they were too were consumed by the light.

Echo had also appeared at proximity of the portal. "Agnar," she said.

Gobber then emerged from the bushes. "Who goes there?"

He then saw Echo consumed by the light and saw that it was heading straight towards him.

Hiccup and the others felt as if they were falling and they weren't entirely certain that they would hit the bottom. However, there was no turning back so the only thing they could do was scream as they fell.


	28. A New World Order

When Hiccup regained consciousness he found himself in new surroundings that indicated they were no longer on Earth.

"This place!" he gasped.

They appear to be in some sort of mountain wilderness and it was pitch black. There was no sign of any moon, but something over the mountains was glowing providing light.

Eventually the others regained consciousness and took in their surroundings.

"So where did that will take us to, Speedfist?" Wartihog asked.

"An alternate dimension, but not from the one from before," he said looking at them.

Speedfist then bent down and did some calculations in the dirt.

Axel then strapped on his duel disk and inserted his deck. "Well, in that case we need a read on this place. Time for a little recon."

"And I'll… stay behind," said Agnar.

Fishlegs nodded. "Me too."

Agnar then looked at Astrid. "It's just you know that, um… my boots they're not the best for hiking through alternate dimensions."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Well, I'm going."

"As am I," said Heather.

"Same here," said Ragnar.

"You can count me in too," said Wartihog.

"I want in on the action as well," said Thuggory.

"Nah, let me start things out first," said Axel.

Fishlegs looked around and saw that they were missing someone. "Hey, wait. Where's Hiccup? He's not here."

Everyone looked around and saw that he was right, Hiccup had vanished into thin air.

Speedfist was however too busy jotting down his calculations. ' _Where ever could we be?_ '

* * *

Hiccup was busy trekking through the mountains with a very singular purpose.

"Camicazi!" Hiccup yelled.

Unsurprisingly there wasn't any reply and Hiccup shook his head and placed his hand against one of the rocky wall. ' _How could I let this happen? If you're here Camicazi, I promise I'll catch up with you_.'

Then suddenly without warning the rock he was resting his hand on broke away and he found himself plummeting into darkness.

"Someone had better catch me first!" he yelled.

A few seconds later he reached the bottom of some sort of cavern painfully. "That hurt," he said rubbing his back.

He looked up and then saw that there were lights attached to the cavern ceiling. "What is this place?"

* * *

Meanwhile Axel had decided to go look for Hiccup and the others stayed at the clearing. As Axel made his way through the mountains he noticed some footprints in the dirt.

"Some prints," he said following them to the wall in the cliff wall. ' _Hiccup might be enough whole lot of trouble_.'

* * *

Hiccup was wondering through the cavern and saw that it was not only lights in the place, but railroad tracks.

"Train tracks?" he frowned. "Wonder where they lead?"

He then heard something coming down the track and quickly moved as a mine cart full of monster spirit drove past. Hiccup managed to hide behind some rocks and monsters didn't see him.

' _There will monsters on that cart? I better prepare myself just in case encountered a few more_ ,' he said to himself reaching for his duel disk.

Then suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere and placed itself on his duel disk. He practically jumped out of his skin until you realise that it was Axel.

"Axel?" Hiccup stared.

"I wouldn't draw too much attention yet," Axel advised. "We're here to find Camicazi and it will be easier if there's no interference."

Once the cart was out of sight they quickly followed the tracks deep into the cavern.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the others, Speedfist was still jotting down his calculations in the dirt and needed so much calculating that here to continue writing down the hill.

"But how?" he gasped what he finished his calculations. "My calculation should be correct. What am I missing?"

He then grabbed his PDA and began to redo his calculations. "Carry the one and then…" He's eyes widened. "Hold on, this can't be! Unless?" He then bent down and continued with his calculations. "I recalculate my findings based upon this new reading. Ah, yes perfect. This is just the breakthrough I needed!"

He was so busy with his calculations he wasn't watching where he was going and soon bumped into the rocky wall of a cliff. Then just like Hiccup he fell through the hole and disappeared.

"Do you all hear something?" Fishlegs asked.

"Just your knees knocking," said Wartihog.

Speedfist found himself fall and soon landed painfully on the rocky floor of the carven. "Not exactly the breakthrough, I meant."

He then heard the sound of footsteps behind him and quickly turned. His eyes widened as he looked the person directly behind him. "It's you!"

* * *

Hiccup and Axel were still exploring the cavern.

"We need to find a way out of this cavern," said Axel. "Your friends are worried. Astrid especially."

"But Camicazi," said Hiccup looking at him. "I've got to make sure that he is not down here."

Axel quickly turned on him. "You're right, but doing this on your own is way too dangerous! We're all here to help so let's find a way back to our friends first! Okay?"

Hiccup looked very reluctant and neck second Axel grabbed the helm of his blazer. Hiccup thought Axel was annoyed with him, but actually he noticed that someone was standing behind Hiccup with a duel disk.

Hiccup turned just as Axel grabbed for his duel disk and saw the opponent. He can believe his eyes, because it was someone he knew very well.

"Wait, Tania," he stared.

It was Tania's turn to stare at him. "Is that you Hiccup?"

"You know her, Hiccup?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, she was one of the Shadow Riders that I faced," said Hiccup.

Tania stood down and that's when they noticed that Speedfist was with her.

* * *

Soon they were starting to make their way through the cavern.

"Glad you came along, Speedfist," said Hiccup.

"So Tania, a portal opened in your world and brought you to this dimension?" Speedfist asked.

Tania nodded. "Yes, and it happened to others as well." They soon exited the tunnel and found themselves in an underground city. "And when we arrived we were all forced down here."

"But where is here?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a new world of some kind, a world that appears to be run by duel monsters or at least a select few," said Tania.

They looked over the bridge they were standing on and then to their horror they saw several duel monsters forcing others to work. The one thing was clear was that the monsters in charge were Winged-Beast types.

"You see those Winged-Beasts down there? They seem to be the ones calling all the shots."

Hiccup looked at her. "So, is there anything we can do to help stop?"

"I'm working on it, I've got my soldiers good to go, but we need a distraction," said Tania pointing to a tower close by. "Straight ahead as the Winged-Beasts headquarters, we're planning to ambush them but with all those Kuramas down there we won't be able to take them by surprise."

Axel pondered for a moment and looked at the lights that illuminate the entire cavern. "Where I'm from its always best to attack under the cover of night. Do you know what powers those lights?"

"Huh," she nodded.

"So do you have a plan?" Hiccup asked looking at him.

"You better believe I do."

* * *

They then began following Tania to the power generator that was on the power of to the command centre.

"This way," she said.

They started to make their way to the generator and that's when they noticed below it were duel monsters being forced to power it like slaves.

"Pick up the pace or else!" squawked a Kurama.

Then a Haniwa toppled over and the Kurama noticed this at once. "Faster!" it yelled cracking the whip. "Now!"

"Someone save me," the Haniwa cried.

"This is terrible," said Hiccup.

"It'll get better once we reach the top," said Axel.

They began climbing the tower.

"Up here is the power source of the lights," said Tania as they climbed.

* * *

Once they pull themselves onto the tower they quickly went to the nearest cover and that's when they noticed a Sky Scout keeping guard.

"We've got to keep that guard busy," said Axel then looked over the power generator above them. "Here's what I'm thinking, cut the power cut the lights."

"And without light those Winged-Beasts won't see it coming," Tania smiled.

"Exactly, now I'll distract him while you cut the power," said Axel.

"How about you cut the lights and I'll deal with him," said Hiccup making his way to the Sky Scout before anyone could stop them.

"Hiccup!" Axel yelled.

"Axel you handle lights I'll keep him busy with a duel," said Hiccup.

Axel shook his head. "Here we go."

Tania looked immensely worried. "Stop him, duelling here is not the same."

Axel frowned.

Hiccup soon approached Sky Scout. "Hey, bird brain!"

Sky Scout turned to face him. "A human? What is a pathetic little wormlike you doing up here?"

"Looking to take you down," said Hiccup activating his duel disk.

"Down where? Your human level?" Sky Scout mocked.

"Listen up! Who gave you and your feathered friends the right to boss everyone?" Hiccup glared.

"Right? You mean pleasure?" he laughed. "Humans never understand their place in the pecking order, but I'll teach you."

"Is that so? Then educate me," Hiccup glared.

"We have to stop him," said Tania looking at the others. "When you duel here there's more at stake than just losing the game."

"You challenge me?" Sky Scout roared. "Now who is the real bird brain?"

"Let's duel," said Hiccup.

Sky Scout smirked. "So be it."

"Prepare to be swooped off your feet, pal," said Hiccup.

Sky Scout then activated his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Hiccup: 4000

Sky Scout: 4000

"But Hiccup!" Tania yelled. "When you do battle in this world the damage you take is for real. Once your life points fall to zero then its game over and you get sent away straight to Valhalla!"

Hiccup looked at her. "To Valhalla?"

"That's right and there's no coming back you insolent human!" Sky Scout smirked. "You think we're playing? It's not a game, Hiccup. You see the only way to battle is you to put all your precious duel energy on the line."

"Don't duel Hiccup!" Speedfist yelled. "It's too dangerous! Listen to me, we just don't know enough about this world yet!"

"I'm sorry, it's too late for your friends to save you," said Sky Scout as he drew his five cards. "So prepare to duel and now the only way the duel can stop is if you beat me or I blast your energy to Valhalla! And once that happens there will be no more duelling for you ever again."

Hiccup looked up at him. "You know, if you think these stakes are scaring me then you're wrong. Now let's get started, I don't have time waiting around," he said as he drew his five cards. "So, get ready because you're about to be scrambled."

Sky Scout chuckled. "You crack me up."

"Well, I tried, but this duel is going to happen," said Speedfist.

"And in this battle losing is not an option," said Tania.

"I'll take the honours," he said and squawked when he drew. He the card he drew and then grabbed another card. "I play Summon Storm!"

"Now if he paid 800 of his life points he can instantly summon a Wind attribute monster," said Tania.

Axel took this as the opportunity to sneak away so that he can accomplish the mission.

Sky Scout then winced as is life points were drained away.

Hiccup: 4000

Sky Scout: 3200

"Like my Whirlwind Prodigy!" Sky Scout yelled.

Suddenly appearing on the field in a gust of wind was a boy with blonde hair. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1600)

"Get ready to be blown away, because Whirlwind Prodigy counters to sacrifices when summoning a Wind monster."

Hiccup grimaced, because he knew what was coming next.

"So say goodbye to my Prodigy and hello to my Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!" he yelled summoning the card he had drawn

Prodigy then disappeared in the gust of wind and was soon replaced with a giant bird wearing a crown. (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 1000)

"2700 attack points?" Speedfist stared. "Thank goodness he can't attack this turn."

"I wouldn't exactly count on that," he said as he grabbed two card from his hand. "I facedown and play the spell Level Tax." Soon appearing on his field was a facedown card and a continuous spell card. "Now before continuing, I activate my Simorgh's special ability! Now we each take 1000 points of damage during every End Phase."

Hiccup eyes widened. "A 1000 points?"

"Go, Divine Wind!" Sky Scout commanded.

Suddenly a powerful tornado appeared around Simorgh and struck Hiccup with an immense force. However, Sky Scout was completely unharmed due to the fact that his two cards formed a protective shield around him.

"Hiccup!" Speedfist yelled.

Sky Scout laughed as Hiccup began losing points.

Hiccup: 3000

Sky Scout: 3200

Hiccup noticed that Sky Scout hadn't lost a single point.

"Hang on, you said we both take damage from his special ability," Hiccup reminded.

"That is true, but I'm protected," he said gesturing to his spell and trap cards. "As long as I have at least two spell and trap cards out there on the field, which I do."

* * *

Axel was already climbing the tower and could see Hiccup was already in a tough situation. ' _Hang on in there Hiccup. Because it's gonna be lights out for us if we ever want to get out of here._ '

* * *

"All right, pal, it's my move," said Hiccup as he drew.

The card he drew was Scaldy his hand contained Polymerization, Meatlug, Groundsplitter, Hookfang, and Belch.

' _Now if I used Scaldy and Meatlug to summon Dragon Knight Defender, she'd have enough defence points to strive off his Simorgh. However, if I summon a level 5 monster or above that Level Tax spell card will deal me damage equal to the attack point of the summoned the monster and with his Simorgh special ability waiting in the wing I'd be an attack away from losing the duel._ '

"It looks like Hiccup is not sure what to do," said Speedfist.

"Well, with Level Tax still in play Hiccup has to be very careful what he summons out of the field," said Tania.

"Now I see," said Speedfist realising. "With that spell card activated Hiccup can't fuse any monsters and without any fusions he's going to have to find another way to win," said Speedfist.

' _Okay Hiccup, don't let the fear of going to Valhalla get to you_ ,' said Hiccup to himself. ' _First things first, you have to stop Simorgh's special ability_.'

Sky Scout smirked at his pause. "Don't worry I know just what you're thinking, I've seen it before. How will I ever win if I can't summon out a high-level monster?"

Hiccup ignored him. "I'm summoning Dragon Knight Scaldy in defence mode!"

Soon appearing on the field was his aqua knight in a defensive position. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

"And thanks to his ability I get to draw two more cards," he said as he drew. The card he contained were Neo Toothless and Dragon Knight Emblem. "Perfect. These will protect me from Simorgh's ability." He then laid his Polymerization and Dragon Knight Emblem card facedown. "It's your move."

"Go, Divine Wind!" Sky Scout roared.

Soon a powerful gust of wind raged across the field and Hiccup's facedowns rose up and shielded him from the attack.

"Look, Hiccup safe!" Speedfist cried out.

"For now," said Tania. "But Speedfist something in the air is telling me that this isn't going to be a breeze."

"Your right," Speedfist nodded. "But Hiccup just won't blow over."

Sky Scout then drew from his deck and then held it out. "I play Pot of Greed so now I draw two more cards."

He then drew his two extra cards. "I play Tornado Bird!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a red seven bird with many eyes. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 1000)

"By paying 600 life points I activate Tornado's special ability," said Sky Scout. "Wind Requital! And for every Winged-Beast monster on the field I get to draw another card."

Hiccup: 3000

Sky Scout: 2600

He then drew his two cards. "Of course, to use them I have to wait for my next turn. Now Tornado Bird attack his Scaldy."

Tornado Bird then began spinning creating a tornado which headed straight towards Scaldy.

"Not so fast," said Hiccup as he grabbed a card in his hand. "I use Dragon Knight Pain's special ability. By sending him to the Graveyard tornado bird loses 500 attack points."

Then suddenly appearing above Tornado Bird was the young purple armoured Dragon Knight. He then struck down into the tornado and struck Tornado Bird. (ATK: 1100-600)

"And now Scaldy's defence is stronger than your attack," Hiccup smiled.

The tornado struck Scaldy, but he remained his ground and sent the powerful win right back at Sky Scout.

Hiccup: 3000

Sky Scout: 2200

Sky Scout glared at him. "You might have saved him from my Tornado Bird, but Simorgh is another matter entirely."

Simorgh flapped his wings sending a powerful tornado straight towards Scaldy destroying him.

"And new I play the spell card Wind Counter!" he said holding out a spell card with the image of Simorgh creating a tornado in a stormy sky. "Thanks to this since a level 5 and above monster destroyed one of your own. I have Tornado Bird attack again with 500 additional attack points!"

"Oh no," Hiccup gasped.

Tornado Bird and began spinning around yet again and this time Hiccup had no way to counter the attack. (ATK: 600-1100)

The tornado struck Hiccup with immense power blowing his life points even further.

Hiccup: 1900

Sky Scout: 2200

"Before I end my turn I lay down to facedowns," he said setting the last two cards in his hand. "And now my Divine Wind takes effect!"

Simorgh then unleashed his tornado across the field, but both Hiccup and Sky Scouts facedown card shielded them meaning that none of them took any damage this turn.

"Pathetic," Sky Scout smirked. "You have no sense and your defence won't protect you forever. I'm undefeatable. It's the oldest log nature, only the strong survive and the weak get sent to Valhalla!"

* * *

Axel was still climbing his way towards the generator and could see that Hiccup was having problems.

* * *

"All right, my turn," said Hiccup as he drew. "It's time to show you some offence. I play the spell Graceful Charity and draw three cards so long as I get rid of two."

Hiccup drew his three cards and then discarded Groundsplitter and is Dragon Knight Armour card.

"Next I summon Dragon Spirit Terror!" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly appearing on the field was his earth Dragon Spirit. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 400)

"All that for a level 3," Sky Scout mocked.

"There's more to him than meets the eye, but he'll find out soon enough," said Hiccup. "Because Terror is about to ground you're Winged-Beasts!"

"Let's say we can reach that high," he mocked.

"Now Terror it's time to ruffle some feathers," said Hiccup. Terror placed a firm grip on his earth hammer. "Attack his Simorgh, Bird of Divinity!"

Terror then began charging straight towards with his hammer raised. "Due to his special ability after attacking both our monsters return to our hands."

"I don't think so," said Sky Scout and he revealed one of his facedown cards. "I play trap."

Taina recognise the trap instantly. "Uh-oh. If he equips that to Simorgh then Hiccup's Spirt will be…"

"Be destroyed," Sky Scout finished. "It also negates the effect of it attack. Looks like your spirit is gonna be gone with the wind."

Suddenly appearing around Simorgh's neck was a necklace containing garlic. A split second later he flapped his wings sending a powerful tornado at Terror and destroyed before his hammer to make contact with Simorgh.

"Not my monster!" Hiccup yelled.

Sky Scout laughed.

"This doesn't bode well," said Speedfist. "With one card he thwarted Hiccup's plan what could be next?"

"Looks like your weak monsters are as ineffective as your strong ones," Sky Scout mocked. "It's time I end this with my Icarus Attack!" He then revealed his facedown card. "Now by sacrificing my Tornado Bird the two protection cards you have on your field are automatically destroyed."

Tornado Bird vanished from the field, but not before he said a massive tornado heading straight towards Hiccup's field. It was so strong that Hiccup's face down card will instantly destroyed.

"I activate Dragon Emblems effect!" said Hiccup as he began looking through his deck. "You see when it's destroyed I look from my deck and add a Dragon Knight in my hand and I think that my Dragon Knight Darkvarg."

"Well, I'll keep things exciting by playing Explosion Wing!" he said revealing his last facedown card. "Now with this trap card in play for every card I was destroyed this last turn you take 500 point of damage!"

"500?" Speedfist gasped in horror.

"Hiccup lost three cards and that means he takes 1500 point of damage," Tania stared in horror.

Suddenly appearing above Hiccup were bird talons with wings holding bombs over his head. They then dropped the bomb right on top of him dealing him is a massive amount of damage.

Hiccup: 400

Sky Scout: 2200

"Hiccup!" Speedfist and Tania cried.

Hiccup fell to his knees completely exhausted. ' _If I don't win this never find_ _Camicazi_.'

* * *

Axel was nearly to the generator and saw that Hiccup was nearly out of points. ' _Fightback, Hiccup. I just need a little more time so that I get to the top and turn off these lights_.'

* * *

"And without any further ado you little worm, it's time I sent you to Valhalla!" Sky Scout smirked.

"How about we just put that put on hold," said Hiccup as he placed two cards facedown on the field. "I play two to facedowns."

"Looks like someone gets to live to duel another round," Sky Scout noted.

Simorgh then unleashed his divine wind sending a powerful tornado across the field. Fortunately, Hiccup's two facedown card that is the shield so it in take any damage.

' _I sure hope you have something up your sleeve, Hiccup,_ ' said Axel to himself hopefully noting that Hiccup was about to be overpowered. ' _Because it looks like that bird is about to blow away the rest of your life points._ '

"It's been quite entertaining watching you squirm throughout this duel," said Sky Scout. "You put up quite a fight, but now I intend a blast you away once and for all!"

Hiccup looked down at his two facedowns. ' _I hope this strategy works, because if it doesn't we all lose_.'

"Simorgh, finish him off!" Sky Scout commanded. Simorgh then unleashed another powerful gust of wind straight towards Hiccup. "This is goodbye! Now go with Divine Wind!"

"Not yet, because I play Dragon Knight Reinforcements!" Hiccup yelled revealing his facedown card.

"You sure about that?" Sky Scout smirked. "Because my Level Tax spell card is still in play. So if you happen to draw a high-level Dragon Knight your few remaining life points will be completely destroyed just like you!"

"Then I guess it's all down to fate," said Hiccup as he reached for the top of his deck. He took a deep breath and then drew and looked at the card he had drawn.

Everyone just looked at him completely nerve wracked, because if he drew a high-level monster or spell trap card it was all over.

"I summon Dragon Knight Sharpshot!" Hiccup yelled.

Soon appearing on the field was the young Dragon Knight taken on a fighting position. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 200)

Sky Scout laughed. "That runt is your one big hope? This means your deck is even weaker then I believed."

"It means you're in a heap of trouble, because now your Level Tax is about to be refunded," Hiccup smiled. "After all big surprises can sometimes come from small packages. Don't forget that Level Tax doesn't affect level one monsters and I got several more surprises in store.

"First I discarded Dragon Knight Darkvarg from my hand," said Hiccup showing his monster. "By sending him to the graveyard I activate the spell or trap to my graveyard and I choose the Dragon Knight Armour spell card."

He discarded Darkvarg in the spell card in his graveyard activated. "Now my sending the Dragon eye to the graveyard Sharpshot gains all of its special abilities and powers. So I send Dragon Knight Toothless to the graveyard so that Sharpshot is now treated like him."

Hiccup looked through his deck and discarded Toothless. Then the spirit of Toothless appeared on the field and entered into Sharpshot, who then began glowing.

"What good is that? He's still only level one!" Sky Scout reminded.

"That'll change when I activate my other facedown card," said Hiccup revealing the last card on the field. "Dive Bomb! Thanks to this your bird is about fly the coop, because what by sending two cards from my hand at the graveyard Sharpshot, who now has the power of Toothless, can destroy all your monster, by sacrificing himself, and dealing you damage equal to their attack points."

"What?" Sky Scout roared.

Hiccup discarded the last two cards in his hand and Sharpshot then flew straight towards Simorgh. There was a massive explosion that slammed right into Sky Scout and taking out the last of his life points.

Hiccup: 400 (Winner!)

Sky Scout: 0

The hologram is then faded and Sky Scout collapsed to the ground. Hiccup on the other hand nearly collapsed with exhaustion and fell down onto one knee.

"Hiccup!" Speedfist and Tania yelled rushing to him.

"You all right?" Speedfist asked.

"I think," said Hiccup.

Meanwhile Axel had finally managed to reach the top of the tower and was now using his spikes to wedge the power cables from the generator. He attached a spike to the power socket and the other to a power cable and watched as the socket was being slowly removed from the generator.

' _Now to kill those lights,_ ' he said to himself.

The power socket was then removed from the generator and instantly the lights vanished and the entire cavern was covered in darkness. The duel spirits then took action and pounced on the Winged-Beast. Now that they were unable to say they were completely overwhelmed by the spirits and everyone watched as it transpired.

"The darkness worked," said Speedfist.

"It did," Tania nodded.

"Hiccup," said the weakened Sky Scout.

Hiccup then approached him. "What happened to you now?"

"My energy will now be absorbed and sent to Valhalla," he said looking up at him. "Before I go, I beg of you, please do all you can to defeat _him_. All of this as his doing, he must be stopped before he does any more harm."

Hiccup too Sky Scout's hand and looked at him. "Promise me, you will defeat the Supreme King, it is you who should rule this world. You must be king!"

Hiccup was taken aback. "Me a King?"

Then Sky Scout began to glow. "Do not rest," he said and then he vanished into thin air.

Hiccup just watched as the lights saw upwards and then vanished.

* * *

They eventually managed to meet up with the others and Tania led them to a large door.

"This will lead you to another part of the realm," she said as he opened the door. "Perhaps you will find your friend Camicazi up there. I cannot go as I must restore order for my people."

"Okay," Hiccup nodded.

"Good luck, you know where we'll be," said Axel.

"Let's go," said Wartihog.

"Yeah!" Fishlegs yelled.

"I'll stay with Tania," said Speedfist suddenly.

"How come? She's your girlfriend?" Wartihog asked looking at him.

Fishlegs then leaned in towards Speedfist. "It's like before, she cast a love spell, right?"

Speedfist cheeks immediately blushed. "A love spell! I assure you that it's nothing like that at all! She might have vital information that we can use to get us home!"

Tania nodded.

"Once I figure things out, I will come and find you," Speedfist assured.

"Thanks, but don't take too long," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked towards the second door that was above them. ' _Don't worry_ _Camicazi, I know you're up there somewhere and no matter what on the other side of that door we'll fight our way through and get you back home_.'

* * *

Wind Counter

Quick-Play Spell Card

Activate only when a level 5 or above wind attribute monster destroyed an opponent monster. If you have a level 4 monster or below that has already attacked it is able to launch a second attack with 500 extra attack points.

Card image: Simorgh creating a tornado in a stormy sky


	29. Friend or Fiend

Speedfist and Tania had left them and now they were standing in front of the large doors leading to another part of the realm. The door was gigantic it had to be at least 30 feet tall.

"That's the largest door I've ever seen," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, I wonder what it's trying to keep in," Thuggory frowned.

"Don't you mean keep out?" Agnar asked nervously.

"He's right maybe we shouldn't," said Fishlegs. "I mean we don't even know if Camicazi in this world. Right, Hiccup?"

Hiccup however ignored the advice and approached the door. He then touched it and it automatically began to open.

"Oh, she's here, I feel it in my gut," said Hiccup.

* * *

When the door fully swung open the found themselves staring at a rundown village. The door just stood there with nothing behind it, but everyone was more focused on the village. It was completely ransacked and there was no sign of any villages.

"Take a look of this place guys," said Hiccup.

"What's to look at? This place is down and smells like one too," said Snotlout.

"Yeah, kinda reminds me of the Slifer Dorm," said Fishlegs as they exited the huge door.

"This place seems deserted," said Agnar.

"I wonder what happened?" Astrid frowned.

"I'm not sure Astrid, but I have a feeling it wasn't good," said Wartihog.

"That's for sure this place is in shambles," said Thuggory.

"It looks like some kind of battlefield," Ragnar frowned.

Heather looked at the starry night sky and saw the meteor flying above them. "Look up there!" she pointed.

"Is that a shooting star?" Agnar asked.

"I think it's a comet," said Fishlegs.

"What's the difference?" Astrid frowned.

Ragnar looked up at it in his eyes widened and then suddenly the meteor headed straight down towards him. He then cried out which gained everyone's attention.

"What's the matter Ragnar?" Thuggory asked looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

Ragnar groaned in pain and everyone gave him a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked looking more concerned than anyone.

"Say something dude," said Agnar worriedly.

"Sorry about that," said Ragnar rubbing his forehead. "I'm fine, just got a bit dizzy I must've looked up too fast."

"I know the feeling, it happens to me a lot sometimes I even get whiplash," said Fishlegs.

"I've always been fascinated with celestial bodies," Ragnar shrugged.

Wartihog frowned. "Well we need you be fascinated down here."

"Now what a plan of action?" Thuggory asked.

"Might as well checkout the sites," said Snotlout.

Ragnar remain quiet. ' _So, it's almost time. I didn't think it would be this quick_.'

"This place could be dangerous, I don't think we should all go running ahead. I'll start around, you guys go back through the door and wait there," said Axel.

"Hey, uh…" said Fishlegs looking behind them. "Where is the door?"

Everyone turned and saw that the door had completely vanished into thin air.

"Stranger and stranger," said Ragnar.

"So much going back," Fishlegs sighed.

"Good because we're not going back, Fishlegs," said Hiccup. "Camicazi is in this world and that's why we're here."

"He's right," said Thuggory. "So, let's go find our friend."

"All right, we moved together and no unnecessary chatter," said Axel.

Hiccup nodded.

"What you mean by unnecessary?" Fishlegs asked.

"Don't questions like that," said Axel rolling his eyes.

"I thought there were no dumb questions?"

"That's right," Hiccup nodded.

"Which teacher was always saying that saying? Professor Olaf?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, yeah," Agnar nodded.

Ragnar then stood to attention. "There's someone here." He then looked at Axel. "Want to check it out?"

Axel didn't answer, but he started running.

"Guess, that's a yes," said Thuggory.

Axel made his way to one of the rundown houses and looked through the window carefully and he was soon joined by Thuggory.

"What have we got here?" he asked looking through the window. There he saw what appeared to be a small living room, but it was completely wrecked. "This is seen better days."

"Looks like someone ransacked the joint," said Axel.

The others soon joined them through the window.

"Am I the only one who really doesn't like it here?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm pretty sure I don't like it here either," said Thuggory.

Then they heard something move inside and Hiccup saw a little boy running out of the house.

"Was that…" he said and then started chasing after the kid. "Stay here."

"Where are you going?" Thuggory cried.

Axel immediately chased after him. "Hiccup!" he yelled as they ran through a street.

"Talk later and run, Axel," said Hiccup. "That kid might know something."

Axel then saw the kid and nodded. "I understand, but I'm coming with you. It could be a trap of some kind."

The kids soon ran round the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Let's find out," said Hiccup as they turn round the corner. "Hey, kid!"

When they turn round the corner they saw the kid stood there utterly terrified. He had ample reason to be terrified due to the fact that in front of them was a large fiend like creature Hiccup recognised as Scarr, Scout of Dark World.

"Scarr see little scrap," he said jumping of the building and landed in front of the kid. "You not even warrior, you little seedling. Why you still here? It not matter, we play catch!"

He then flung his knife like blade at the kid, how raised his duel disk in time to block it and activating it accidentally.

Scarr laughed. "You fun. I duel you and send you to Valhalla," he said as a piece of his arm and banish them with replaced with a fiendish like duel disk.

"No," said the kid fearfully as he backed away. "No, don't! Not to there, please!"

' _I better help this kid before it's too late,_ ' said Hiccup to himself. ' _If he duels and loses, he'll be sent to Valhalla like Sky Scout and that can't happen.'_

Axel saw Hiccup stepping forward and realise what he was about to do. "Whoa, hold up. Whatever you're doing don't."

"Hey, pick on someone your own size," said Hiccup placing himself between Scarr and the kid. Scarr immediately jumped back. "Or closer to it at least."

Scarr laughed upon seeing him. "What's this more fun for Scarr?"

"Easy now," said Axel.

Astrid and the others soon arrived and Scarr looked at them with interest.

"More kids?" he stared. "How you survive? You protect them all?" Axel then reached for his duel disk which got Scarr's notice. "You looked like strong warrior, I take you to our camp, but me know need the rest of you. Me and you all right here, me send you to Valhalla." Astrid and the others looks panic stricken. "You sit tight strong one, you no run."

Hiccup looked at the kid. "Hey, kid, take cover."

"Okay," he nodded and ran to the nearest hiding place he could find.

"I deal with him later and then them," said Scarr.

"Not a chance," said Hiccup strongly. "There's no way of getting past me."

"Hiccup," said Fishlegs looking concerned.

"Let me at him, I'll take him down for you, Captain," said Wartihog raising his duel disk. "He don't scare me."

"Stay back!" Hiccup yelled forcefully. Wartihog was taken aback by this, because Hiccup rarely raised his voice. "I can't let you duel, it's too dangerous!"

"B-but, Captain," Wartihog protested.

"I mean it, Wartihog. You guys get out of here!"

Snotlout frowned and he had a feeling that Hiccup you a lot more than they did about this world.

"No stop Scarr," said Scarr. "Even if friends run, I find them. Strong ones go to camp, weak ones to Valhalla. No one escapes the Dark Fiends. Now Scarr starts with you so duel!"

Hiccup didn't hesitate and activated his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Scarr: 4000

Hiccup: 4000

"Me go. Me draw," said Scarr as he drew from his deck. "Me summon Archfiend Soldier!"

Then appearing on the field was a fiendish like soldier with a curved sword in his hand. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1500)

"Me facedown one card," he said placing a card facedown on the field. "Me no go no more, you go."

Hiccup looked down at his deck. ' _Don't let me down deck_.'

"I draw," he said as he drew from his deck and saw that he had drawn" Polymerization." Now I summon Dragon Knight Barf their attack mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's green mischievous Knight. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

"And when he summoned the field I can added Dragon Knight Belch to my hand," said Hiccup as he retrieved Belch from his deck. He then held out his Polymerization. "Next I play Polymerization so that I fuse together both Barf and Belch in order to form Dragon Knight Twins Swordsman!"

Belch soon appeared right next to Barf and soon the two of them entered into a vortex. A split second later emerging out of the vortex was a much larger version of the twins with to sword in hand. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000)

"And now I'll have them attack your Archfiend Soldier!" Hiccup yelled. "Go, Twin Dragon Sword Slash!"

Twin Swordsman then swung his sword and struck Archfiend Soldier destroying him instantly and causing a small explosion which struck Scarr.

Scarr: 3500

Hiccup: 4000

"Oh, I forgot to mention the Twin Swordsman gets to attack twice in one turn. Go, Twin Dragon Sword Slash!" Hiccup yelled.

Scarr looked up in time to see Twin Swordsman swinging his other sword straight at him and slammed it right down on top of him.

Scarr: 1100

Hiccup: 4000

"Did you see that?" said Wartihog. "Hiccup is swinging away with his Knights."

"And you thought he needed backup. Go, Hiccup!" said Fishlegs.

Everyone else however was looking slightly concerned especially Astrid. ' _Hiccup is really going after that monster, it's like he's duelling as if his life depended upon it or something. With Hiccup this focused, that thing doesn't stand a chance_.'

"Me draw," said Scarr as he drew. He then summoned the monster that he had drawn. "Me call forth Fusion Devourer."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a monstrous like creature with tentacles which had bases on them. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200)

"It attack your monster, it destroys your monster and then heard you bad," said Scarr.

Fusion Devourer then unleashed some kind of dark mist from its tentacle-like mouths much of the confusion of everyone.

"Hang on, my Twin Swordsman has more attack points then that thing," said Hiccup.

However, when the mist wrapped itself around Twin Swordsman he suddenly lost all of his attack points. (ATK: 2400-0)

"What the?" Hiccup stared.

The mist then sored upwards and took the form of a fixed and a split second later it slammed right on top Twin Swordsman destroying him.

Scarr: 1100

Hiccup: 2600

Scarr laughed. "When Fusion Devourer attack a fusion monster, it make attack points zero."

"Me get it," Hiccup growled.

"Well, me show facedown card, Fake Friendship Treaty," he said revealing his facedown card. "Now you no longer summon monsters weaker than level 4." He then grabbed a card in his hand. "Now me go and activate spell card, me activate Hurricane Nest."

Then appearing on the field by extras trap card was a continuous spell card.

"Now you know special summon monster, if you do I send one Special Hurricane then your monster is destroyed."

Hiccup grimaced, because he was out of options.

"What a punk," said Snotlout folding his arms. "He's trying to make it so that Hiccup can't summon anything."

"And not only that with that Devourer blob if Hiccup manages to fusion that monster will have zero attack points, it will be useless," Fishlegs whimpered.

"This ain't good," said Wartihog.

"Now what?" Axel grimaced.

' _This guy has really pushed me against the wall, no special summoning, no summoning below level 4, no fusing_ ,' said Hiccup to himself as he looked down at his deck. ' _If I don't good card here I'm done for and my friends will be next_.'

"Hang on," said Astrid quietly.

Hiccup then reached for his deck. "I draw," he said as he drew.

' _I sure hope that card is a winner, because if it isn't Hiccup might just end up the loser_ ,' said Axel to himself.

The board hidden behind the rocks looked at Hiccup. ' _I hope this warrior can win._ '

"If new card is weak you're done, now look," said Scarr.

Hiccup looked at the card he had drawn. It wasn't the card that would end this duel, but it might be the card that could get him what he needed. "I play Graceful Charity," he said holding the card out. "Now I have to discard two cards from my hand, but not before I draw three from my deck."

Hiccup drew his three cards and looked at them and saw that one of them was exactly what he needed. He then grabbed his Groundsplitter and Dragon Knight Axe card and then send them to his graveyard.

"Since I just send my Groundsplitter graveyard I can use his special ability to summon a number Dragon Knight," said Hiccup. He then held out the card he had drawn from Graceful Charity. "I play, Dragon Knight Toothless!"

Suddenly appearing on the field in a gust of wind was Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"But how?" Scarr gasped.

"Toothless is a level 7 and I didn't special summon or fusion summon him. So, he sneaks through all your little traps," Hiccup explained. "Now Toothless attack his Devourer!"

Toothless places hands together forming a plasma orb and then tossed it straight at Fusion Devourer and the moment it struck in because this explosion. The explosion struck Scarr taking out the remainder of his life points.

Scarr: 0

Hiccup: 2600 (Winner)

"Atta boy," said Snotlout.

"Nice Hiccup!" everyone cheered.

"He did it," said Astrid relieved.

"Of course he did," said Fishlegs.

"Though it was a bit close," said Ragnar.

"No kidding," Heather nodded.

The hologram is then faded and Hiccup fell onto one knee.

"Oh no!" Scarr cried as he began to glow.

A split second later he turned into light and vanished into thin air.

"Where did those fireworks come from?" Wartihog asked.

"Duel here isn't like duel back home. See if you lose a duel in this world you get zapped away, as for where I don't know," Axel explained.

"That's scary," said Astrid. "I mean that duel was back-and-forth."

Hiccup slowly got to his feet, but he was a bit worn out. He then turned to the kid from earlier and saw that he was still afraid.

"The monster is gone," he said reassuringly. "So, what's your name?"

"Kyle! a voice yelled.

They turned and saw man in armour approaching them with long blond hair.

"Sir Freed!" the boy gasped.

Freed marched his way to the boy with an angered face. "You're not supposed to out here alone! Now sit while I think of a just punishment for you!" he said as he pushed the boy onto the ground

"I only wanted to—"

"You only nothing!"

"Hey!" said Hiccup.

Freed turned towards him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy that saved that kid," said Hiccup. "And who are you?"

"Never you mind, now you must be on your way," said Freed coldly.

"We're not going anywhere!" Wartihog yelled. "We want some answers now!"

"We're kinda new around here," Fishlegs explained.

"I gathered," said Freed. "They will come looking for us."

"Who will?" Hiccup asked.

"The Dark World Army."

Then suddenly they saw movement coming down the street.

"What's that racket?" Snotlout asked.

"Their coming," said Freed. Axel reached for his duel disk, but Freed stopped him. "If you duel them you will bring the boom upon us all." He then looked at the Kyle. "We must hurry."

"Yes, sir," Kyle nodded.

They then began running down the opposite street.

Freed looked back them as they ran. "Now I wouldn't linger, they might be hungry," he advised.

"Did he say hungry?" Fishlegs quivered.

They then immediately ran after Freed and Kyle.

* * *

No sooner had they left that fiendish like creature emerged around the battle site where Hiccup defeated Scarr. Most of them were Goblins, but Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World, Broww, Huntsman of Dark World and Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World.

"Where is he?" a gobbling cried.

"There is no sign of Scarr!" another gobbling yelled.

Kahkki then noticed the cards on the ground. "A duel was fought here, we must track down whoever defeated Scarr!" he ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile looking down from the mountains were Hiccup and the others along with Freed and Klye.

"What are they?" Fishlegs asked.

"The cursed fiends of Dark World," said Freed.

"Dark World?" Wartihog stared.

Freed then made his way to the mountain face.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked curiously.

He placed his hand against the mountain face and suddenly a door emerged from the rock and behind him with the passageway that led deep within the mountain. They then watched as Freed and Klya entered the mountain.

"Not another door," Fishlegs groaned.

* * *

They then followed Freed and Kyle inside and found the passageway was lit with torches. The tunnel was also man-made and they began to wonder where this passageway came from.

"You sure this is safe?" Fishlegs asked. "My Mum told me never to go through secret passageways in underground caves with strangers wearing suits of armour."

"Really? That's very specific," said Ragnar rolling his eyes.

Freed ignored him and they soon found themselves in front of another door much to Fishlegs dismay.

"Another door guys?" he groaned.

"Will you stop moaning," said Heather looking very annoyed.

Freed open the door they found themselves in a room with people inside. The first thing they noticed was the fact that the people inside were all women, children and the elderly and there was no sign of any adult males.

They go about their age looked upon seeing Kyle and then rushed over to him looking immensely relieved.

"Kyle," she gasped hugging him tightly. "Must you give me cause to fear?"

"I'm sorry, sister," said Kyle apologetically.

"You mustn't be caught by the eye of Zure," she said scolding him. "Obey, Sir Freed. Understand?"

Kyle then pulled something out, no doubt what he took from the house they found him in.

"What's this?" she frowned and took the object. It was a picture frame of a man in armour, no doubt the father.

"I went to our house, what remains," he said.

His sister looked at the picture with a sad look in her eyes. "Father." She then looked up and saw Hiccup and the others. "And who are they?"

"While above I was attacked by a Fiend, the warrior in red saved me," said Kyle gesturing to Hiccup.

"I see," she said and looked at Hiccup gratefully. "I'm grateful. If I may be so bold to ask, are you not of this world? Have you been sent here same as us?"

"We transported here for assure," Axel nodded. "But we are not of… uh, of your world either."

"I should think not after all you talk funny and your clothing is odd," she said. "I shall tell you what we know. One morning we awoke to find our village in this sunless dimension."

"How did you get here?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"We don't know," she said looking confused. "Before we had time to understand we were attacked by the army of Dark Fiends. In our world these fiends are creatures of legend, but here they're real. They descended from the mountains and attacked without mercy."

"It was frightening, it was a nightmare come to life," said Kyle. "But the Order of Knights took up their arms."

Everyone looked up upon hearing this piece of information.

"Order of Knights?" Hiccup gasped.

"Duel warriors of renown," said Kyle's sister.

"We know about them," said Heather looking at Ragnar.

"Sir Freed commanded this area of the land and they fought to protect our village, but their fight was in vain," Kyle's sister said sadly.

Kyle nodded. "The Fiends defeated the Order and then they captured them and took them away, including my…" Kyle stopped himself as tears began to form his eyes. "My father."

"As for the women and children and the others left behind, the fiends turned them into particles of light. They call it sending us to Valhalla," said Kyle's sister with tears in her eyes as well. "The few among us paused not what it meant, we escaped and hid in these caverns."

"And when not giving up," said Kyle strongly. "We've got Sir Freed, he means to do battle with the Fiends, he'll rescue the warriors including father."

Freed however just stood there and said nothing.

"Guess you've got your work cut out," said Hiccup. He then looked up at Freed. ' _This guy must be some kind of great warrior_.'

"Hiccup," said Axel bringing Hiccup out of his thought. "Seems like this world is full of problems and it sounds like these people have been here for while. Maybe they'll be able to help point us in the right direction."

"You're right Axel. They might know Camicazi" Hiccup nodded. He then made his way up to Freed. "Sir Freed we're looking for young girl named Camicazi. She's about our age, Astrid's height, with dirty blonde hair. Have you seen anyone matching that description?"

"Afraid not," said Freed coldly. "Leave me be."

Hiccup looked at the other villages. "Has anyone seen her?" Everyone just looked with blank expressions. "I'll take that as a no."

"Don't worry, Hiccup," said Axel. "Wherever she's at we'll find her, I guess they can't help after all. Let's head back to the surface and look on our own."

"Go back up?" said Freed standing up straight. "Are you mad? You can't go up there, the village is teeming with Fiends. Everyone here has lost someone, everyone here worries for another, but if we are to survive we must use reason.

"I do not intend to stop you from finding your friend, but for now you stay. Risk your own live all you want, but I will not have you risk the lives of everyone here. Go now and you expose us. You must wait for the light of the comet to fade, they don't control without it. Understood?"

"We've got ya," said Axel.

"When the village has gone dark then may you set off in search of your friend," said Freed. "Let's hope they haven't already found her."

* * *

Soon everyone was crowding around in a circle discussing the events of the day.

"Well guys here we are again. Hiding out from an army of monsters, good times," Fishlegs sighed.

"Well, I never thought I'd be saying this fellows, but I'm starting to miss those Due Ghouls," said Wartihog.

"Anybody got marshmallows? Don't hold back," said Snotlout.

* * *

Astrid approached Hiccup, who had been standing there in silence for quite some time.

"Hey, Hiccup," she said. Hiccup looked up at her. "Did you… that fiend when you duelled it did you know that if you lost you get sent to Valhalla?"

"Yes," said Hiccup. "But I had to save that kid from that fiend."

Astrid looked at him forcefully. "You don't get it, do you? You were in real danger Hiccup. You have to be more careful. I'm serious!"

"All right," Hiccup sighed. "Relax."

"I mean it!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup smiled at her. "Okay, I'll be more careful Astrid."

Astrid didn't look very convinced watched as Hiccup the way.

"He's not going to listen is he?" said Heather as she and Ragnar approached.

"I had to try," Astrid sighed.

"Hiccup is not acting like himself lately," Heather frowned. "He's going off on his own, not thinking things through."

"That's because he still blamed himself for what happened, but he needs to learn that it wasn't his fault," Ragnar sighed folding his arms. "He did everything he could to help Phantom, it's not his fault that everything went wrong for her. This would never have happened if Phantom wasn't so overly protective."

Astrid frowned. "You don't think that he has feelings for Camicazi do you?"

"No," said Ragnar quickly. "He just feels that it was his fault that what happened to her and that fine her will give her some closure."

* * *

Meanwhile in the village the Dark World Army was still looking for the one that defeated Scarr. Then appearing down the street were to fiend like creature from Dark World. However, one of them was much taller and the way that he walks showed that he was in charge and holding a large sword.

"This is most disturbing, Gren," said the taller fiend. "Find whoever destroyed Scarr at once."

"We have battalions scattered everywhere, Master," said Gren.

Then Beiige ran over to them and bowed. "Master Zure, I bring news from the prison camp and it isn't good news. One of the warriors has escaped."

"Escaped?" Zure roared.

"He overtook two guards."

"Perhaps he is the one that defeated Scarr," Gren suggested.

Zure shook his head. "No, Gren, goblins fall easy but Scarr was powerful. Find him and get answers!"

* * *

Not too far away from the mountain was Kyle's father and behind him were several goblins.

"There!" a goblin pointed.

"Zure will be pleased," said another. "Get him!"

Then suddenly he came to a stop as Broww and Beiige appeared in front of him blocking his path. He then automatically activated his duel disk and drew the only card left in his deck.

"I will not go back to your prison," he said as he looked at the card and discovered that he had drawn Justi-Break.

"We just have some questions," said Beiige as he drew from his deck and held out his Emissary of the Afterlife card. "Capture him, now!"

He watched as all his opponents started playing Emissary of the Afterlife cards, but he was not going down without a fight. "I play Justi-Break!"

Suddenly lightning raining down from the sky striking everyone in the vicinity including himself. Once the lightning was gone he collapsed, but he quickly regained consciousness and found that he was all alone now.

"Kyle," he said making his way to the mountain. "I am coming my boy."

* * *

Inside the mountain everyone was still waiting until Freed's okay. Then suddenly a woman but the door open looking quite frantic.

"Sir Freed! A Knight has come," she said.

Everyone looked up and then watched as she along with a few others brought a man on a wooden board. The poor guy looked terrible and it looked as if he was barely conscious and Freed recognised the man instantly.

"Rahz!" Freed gasped approaching him.

"Father!" Kyle cried as he and his sister rush towards their father's side.

"Your back," his sister gasped.

Rahz looked up at them with a smile. "My little warrior, my princess," he said with great pain.

"I knew you would come back," Kyle cried. "I just knew it!"

"Where did they take you father?" his sister asked. However he was too weak to reply. "Father?"

Rahz looked up at Freed. "Sir Freed, I'm sorry I failed you. Please accept…" He then winced. "My humble apologies."

"Rahz, save your strength," said Freed kneeling down towards him.

"It was my honour to fight alongside you. To take up arms against the Fiends and fight for our village."

"We still fight."

"Hear what I must tell you," Rahz pleaded. "Everyone is being held in a camp that believes the cliffs just north-west of the village. You must save them and destroy the Fiends."

He then winced in pain.

Hiccup bent down towards him. "Hey, in that camp do you see a girl like her?" Hiccup asked gesturing to Astrid. "Only with dirty blonde hair?"

"Yes, I saw a girl with dirty blonde hair at the camp and she was on one of the villages," Rahz winced. "I did not know her."

Hiccup's face lit up. "Camicazi. I bet it was Camicazi."

Rahz then winced in pain.

"Father," said Klye.

"Are you okay?" his sister asked.

Rahz just smiled at the two of them. "Be brave Klye, protect your sister and protect this village. Become the warrior you are destined to become, followed in Sir Freed's footsteps my boy."

Klye looked to protest. "But father…"

However before he could get another word out Rahz's body began to glow and he disappeared particles of light. Kyle and his sister then started crying over his sheets clearly heartbroken.

Hiccup turned to Freed. "So, what you say Freed. You want to go and raid that prison camp, because I know I do?"

Astrid looked very concerned having a feeling that Hiccup was going to do something reckless again and the looks that share with Ragnar and Heather confirmed her fears.

' _Don't worry_ _Camicazi, I'm coming to get you_ ,' Hiccup promised himself.


	30. Dueling With The Dark Army

Everyone was still recovering after the loss of Rahz especially young Kyle.

"The Dark Army did this," said Kyle as he cried. His sister placed a hand on his shoulders the comfort him, but that did very little to help. "They send my father to Valhalla and they're holding our people prisoner."

"So what do we do?" Hiccup asked looking at Freed.

"We do nothing," said Freed.

Everyone stared up at him.

"We do not nothing?" Hiccup stared. "They might have my friend Camicazi, we've got to try and rescue her and the others."

"Please, listen to Hiccup what he says makes sense," said Kyle's sister. "Let's take a stand."

"The light of the comet burns too brightly," Freed reminded. "We must lay low."

"Lay low?" Hiccup stared. "My friend needs me, if you won't help I'll do it alone."

Freed scoffed. "Fool," he said.

* * *

Hiccup left the room with Astrid, Ragnar and Axel behind. Axel closed the door and turned towards Hiccup, who was starting to make his way down the passageway.

"Hey, listen to us, Hiccup!" Axel called. "We want to find Camicazi as badly as you do, but we need a plan you can't just rush in. Freed has kept these people safe."

"And if he thinks we should lay low for the time being," Astrid began.

"Then we should," Axel finished. "Dark Army, Hiccup. They don't sound like fun and with that, burning out there they might see you coming."

"Hiccup, you're becoming far too reckless since we got here," said Ragnar. "You're acting without thinking and putting the entire group in danger. You need to slow down, you won't be able to find Camicazi if you're sent to Valhalla."

"They're right, stay with us," said Astrid strongly.

"Guess I will," Hiccup sighed and then slammed his fist against the wall.

* * *

A little while later, after they created a grave marker for Rahz, Axel began discussing tactics with Freed.

"So, what's our next move?" Axel asked.

"Once the comet passes we will retreat from the mountains and develop a new strategy," said Freed.

"Sounds good," said Axel.

However, Astrid and Agnar rushed in with frantic looks on their faces.

"Hiccup," Agnar panted. "He's missing. We left alone for two seconds."

"Come again," said Axel staring at them.

Freed turned around not looking completely surprised.

* * *

Hiccup had snuck out of the sanctum and was making his way to the camp.

' _I know I said I would stay, but_ _Camicazi needs my help_ ,' he said to himself. ' _I can't risk anything happening to her. Even if it means me being caught._ '

* * *

"So he went off on his own," said Snotlout.

"Sure looks that way," said Wartihog.

"Oh, Thor, he's all by himself we've got to help him," said Fishlegs.

"Wonderful idea we find the Dark Army prison, beat all the monsters and save the day," said Agnar sarcastically.

"He never said it would be easy," said Ragnar.

"Come on, how many times has Hiccup saved us," said Heather.

"Too many to count," said Astrid.

Heather nodded. "We have to go out there and help him."

"Heather!" Axel stared.

"Well, you can count me in," said Wartihog.

"Yeah, me too," Fishlegs nodded.

"All you really need is me," said Snotlout.

"I guess I'll just go along to save you guys," said Agnar. He then looked at the others. "Are you guys coming to save the day?"

The others just shrugged at one another.

"You're welcome to join us," said Heather looking at Freed. "You're a great warrior and we could really use all the decks we can get."

Freed just stood there in silence which was all the answer they needed.

"See you around Freed," said Wartihog as he, Heather, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Agnar left down the passageway.

"And don't like leaving my best friend out in the wings," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"Same here and I'm his girlfriend," Astrid nodded.

Thuggory looked at Axel. "Hey, Axel, I want to help Hiccup as much as the next guy, but… Dark Army… secret prisons… and some guy named Zure?" He then smiled to himself. "On second thought it sounds like fun."

"Well then guess it's settled," said Axel. He then turned and looked at Freed. "Freed…"

"Save your breath," said Freed. "We almost do that which is right."

Axel and the others smiled.

* * *

They then followed Freed back to with the remaining villages resided.

"My people, the time has arrived," said Freed looking at them all. "We must leave."

Everyone was taken aback by this proclamation especially Astrid and the others.

"Wait a second, you're not helping," said Axel. "We need you!"

"I thought knight was supposed to be chivalrous," Astrid glared.

"What's this all about?" Thuggory demanded.

Ragnar approached him and grabbed him by the helm of his tunic. "You coward!"

Freed released Ragnar's grip. "Hiccup has gone to awaken the Dark Army, we are no longer safe here. We must leave now!"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup had finally reached the camp that Rahz had mentioned before he vanished.

' _I know the dark Army has got you in there_ _Camicazi and I'm going to get you out_ ,' said Hiccup to himself as he pressed himself against boulders.

He then looked up at the lookout tower and saw that there was no one. ' _No guard?_ ' He then looked at the second tower and saw that there was no one there either. ' _Non-there either_.' He then noticed that the front gate was slightly ajar. ' _And it looks like the front gate is unlocked. This is getting weird._ '

It was clearly a trap, but Hiccup was to focus on saving Camicazi to think straight. He quickly made his way over towards the gate and saw that there was no white inside the compound either.

' _The place looks empty. There's not a Fiend inside. Something is definitely wrong,_ ' he frowned.

He then made his way inside and rushed towards the cells which were carved into the mountain base. ' _Let's just say how deserted this place truly is_.'

He made his way over towards the cells and saw that they were empty as well. He kept on looking from cell to cell until he found a dirty blonde girl about his age chained up.

"Camicazi!" he yelled rushing inside. "I knew I would find you." He bent down towards her. "Camicazi?"

The girl opened her eyes and he discovered that her eyes were brown instead of blue. "You're not her," he sighed. Despite this he freed her from the chains. "Listen I'm going to get you out of here now."

"Thank you," she said with relief and he placed her arm around his shoulders. "Thank you been here for so long."

"Where's everybody else?" Hiccup asked.

"Far away from here," she winced. "It's called the Fortress of—" She then winced. "I was left because I was not a warrior. I wasn't worthy."

"Well I've got you now," said Hiccup as they hobble their way out of the cell. "So don't you worry we'll get you—"

He stopped, because blocking their path to the gate were a group of Fiends and they parted to reveal Zure.

"It was a trap," said Hiccup.

"And you walked right into it thanks to the light of the comet," said Zure as he approached them. "Our scouts saw you and informed me of your imminent arrival."

"Keep me and let her go," said Hiccup.

"I shall decide who goes," said Zure.

"Oh yeah," said Hiccup as he slowly backed away from him with the girl. "And who are you?"

"I am Zure, Commander of the all-powerful Dark Army," he said turning towards them drawing his sword. "And she can go to Valhalla!"

Suddenly a beam shot his sword and struck the girl and Hiccup watch as she disappears and particles of light.

Zure laughed. "And your next!"

Hiccup suddenly felt a burning rage flow through his body and this did not caught unawares by Zure. ' _This boy is unlike other humans. I only witness energy like this once before in_ his _presence. Could it be that this boy is similar to_ —' He then shook his idea dismissing the notion. ' _Nonsense_.'

Hiccup then activated his duel disk.

"Well, do you know the rules?" Zure asked.

"Oh yeah," Hiccup nodded.

Zure then plunged his sword into the ground. "Then you will join your friends." He then looked to his underlings. "Give us room to duel."

Immediately the Fiends started to move frantically as the two of them took positions around the complex.

Zure then grabbed the spike on his right arm and pulled it back and flesh like duel disk appeared.

"All right, Zure," said Hiccup.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Hiccup: 4000

Zure: 4000

"It's my move," said Zure as he drew. "And I play…" He then summoned the card that he had just drawn. "Gene-Warped Warwolf!"

Then a beast like creature with four arms appeared on the field. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 100)

"You're move boy," said Zure.

' _That creature has a lot of bite to it_ ,' he said to himself.

Hiccup then reached for his deck. "Okay, Zure. Watch this…" he said as he drew. He looked at the card he had drawn and then held it out. It was a spell card with someone stealing Belch's armour. "I play the spell card Dragon Knight Impostor. Which allows me to summon Dragon Knight Toothless to the field."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Toohless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"However, Toothless is not able to attack and wanted my End Phase…"

Zure laughed. "He goes back to your hand, right?" he guessed. "What a waste of a draw you are pathetic."

"We'll see about that," Hiccup smiled. "Now I play my Dawn!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was his Dragon Spirit of light. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 900)

The smile from Zure vanished instantly. "A Dragon Spirit! He gasped. "But those…"

"Can fuse with this… Spirit Fusion!" Hiccup commanded. "Now I summon out my Dragon Knight Dawn Toothless!"

Dawn then turned into bright light that entered into Toothless and with the light fading he stood there in his light form. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And next I play the field spell card Dragon Sanctuary!" Hiccup yelled inserting his Dragon Sanctuary card into his field card slot.

They then suddenly found themselves inside the Dragon Sanctuary.

"Due to the fact Dawn Toothless gets 500 more attack points."

Toothless right at home with the Dragon Sanctuary which gave him power. (ATK: 2500-3000)

"He's too powerful," said Zure backing away slowly.

"Got that right," said Hiccup. "Your Warwolf is getting sent to the pound! Go, Spear of Light!"

A spear for pure light then appeared in Toothless hand and he instantly tossed it at Warwolf who was automatically destroyed the moment it may impact. The impact of the explosion then struck Zure with immense force.

Hiccup: 4000

Zure: 3000

"And there's more where that came from," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather and the others have now reached the cliff that overlooks the camp. From there they could see that Hiccup was in the middle of a duel and surrounded by Fiends.

"There he is," said Heather.

"You think you might need some saving?" Wartihog asked.

Then they heard noises behind them and turned to find several Fiends behind them and was slowly making their way towards them.

"No, but we might," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mountain Freed was evacuating the villages and Astrid and the others just watched.

"This way," he said. "You'll be safe."

"For now you will," said Axel.

"If we want to help Hiccup we should move out," said Thuggory.

Freed looked back at them.

"Listen, I understand your concern but protecting these people, but if we don't move now everything you fought for will be for not," said Ragnar. He then showed Freed's medallion which got his attention. "I'm a member of the Order as well and I know that this is time to act."

"We can't just sit around and do nothing," Astrid nodded.

Freed looked at them and said nothing.

"Thanks for nothing, Freed," said Axel as he and the others ran down the pathway as quickly as they could.

Freed just stood there watching as they disappeared round the corner.

* * *

Meanwhile at the camp, the duel between Hiccup and Zure was still raging on.

"It's my turn. And I play…" said Zure as he drew. He then looked at the card he had drawn. "The field spell Power Zone!"

He then inserted the card he drew into his arm and then immediately an immense gravitational force pushed down upon all of them destroying the Dragon Sanctuary. It was so powerful that it created a crater within the area they were duelling on. (ATK: 2500-3000)

"Not good," said Hiccup.

"With your Dragon Sanctuary gone your dragons now lose power and whenever a monster is destroyed the owner of the card will take damage equal to the destroyed monster's original attack points," Zure laughed. "And now…"

He then grabbed a card in his hand and immediately summoned it. Suddenly a fiendish like creature appeared on the field with a sharp tail and claws. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 100)

"By playing Power Annihilator you'll get to witness this first hand!" he laughed. "If you please Power Annihilator attack his Dawn Toothless!"

Immediately Power Annihilator charge straight towards him.

"Hold on, Toothless is too strong so he's pulling the power," said Hiccup.

However, a split second later Power Annihilator got a major power boost. (ATK: 1800-2800)

Hiccup stared. "What the—"

"That would be Annihilator's special ability, if your monster had less attack points then Annihilator would lose 1000 of its points. However, Toothless has more so mine gains 1000," Zure explained. "Looks like the power has been restored."

Hiccup watched as Annihilator stabbed Toothless' with his tail destroying him instantly and causing the explosion. The impact of the explosion then slammed right into Hiccup.

Hiccup: 3700

Zure: 3000

"And thanks to Power Zone your life points get drained by 2500! Now get ready for another power surge from my hand!" Zure roared.

Hiccup then felt a massive force pushing him down and forced him down on his knees.

Hiccup: 1200

Zure: 3000

Power Annihilator then retreated back to Zure's side of the field. (ATK: 2800-1800)

"Because next I play the spell Power Spirit!" said Zure playing a continuous spell card.

Hiccup: 1200

Zure: 2000

"In order for this to take effect all I need to do is sacrifice 1000 of my life points and then you can only attack if your monster is 1000 points stronger than mine!"

Hiccup grimaced because he knew what that meant.

"I play a facedown and with that you go," said Zure placing a card facedown on the field. He then looked up at Hiccup with an evil look on his face. "And now that my ultimate combo has been completed, between Power Annihilator and Power Spirit you need a monster with at least 3800 points to defeat my Annihilator and you think that I expected a challenge from you!"

Hiccup grimaced not sure how things could get worse.

Of course things got worse as Fiends entered the encampment and with them were Heather and the others.

"Oh no," Hiccup stared.

"Hello," said Fishlegs nervously.

"Why did you guys follow me?" Hiccup yelled.

"Well, uh…" said Wartihog looking that the Fiend holding the spears.

"We felt like getting captured," Snotlout grumbled.

Agnar looked at him awkwardly. "We're you know…"

"Sorry," Heather finished.

Zure laughed. "You arrived just in time to watch your friend lose!"

"Sorry, Zure think again," said Hiccup as he drew. The card he had drawn was Dragon Spirit Pyro and his hand contained Spirit Soul and Dragon Knight Amber. "I summon Dragon Knight Amber in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was the amber coloured young knight in a defensive position. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 200)

"With that I end my turn," said Hiccup.

Zure laughed. "That's your turn? You should just give up its quicker."

Hiccup merely narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others had reached the cliffs that overlooked the camp and saw that Hiccup and the others were in deep trouble.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

"He ain't looking too good," said Thuggory.

"And it looks like Heather and the others had gotten themselves captured as well," Ragnar noticed.

"This doesn't look good," said Axel.

* * *

Meanwhile Freed was evacuating the villages away from the village, thankfully the Fiends attention were no doubt on Hiccup and the others so they managed to get away safely. Freed looked down into the valley pondering hard.

Kyle then approached him. "Excuse me, Sir Freed."

Freed turned and knelt down towards him. "What is it that bothers you? Did you leave something behind?" he asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiccup," said Kyle.

"His path is different. Hiccup follows what his heart is telling him. Though surely in the end, he will find nothing but defeat," Freed sighed.

"But he needs you," said Kyle.

Freed nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the duel, it was Zure's turn.

"I'm afraid this is the end, it's my turn," he said as he drew. He then instantly played the card he had drawn. "And I shall play Ring of Fiendish Power! With this spell card you are forced to attack Power Annihilator and then shoot your monster get destroyed you take damage equal to your monster's defence points."

Then suddenly attaching to Power Annihilator was a ring around its arm.

"Now destroy that whelp of a Knight!" Zure commanded. "Attack with Power Pulse Slash!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hiccup asked. "Since your monster is stronger it will lose 1000 of it attack points."

Bayern are

Power Annihilator jumped into the air and headed straight towards Amber, but started to lose power because it got. (ATK: 1800-800)

However, it was still strong enough to destroy Amber with its tail. "It's still tough enough to take your Knight out. And there's more to come, due to my field spell Power Zone once you're Knight is destroyed her attack points attack your life points!"

Hiccup then felt a massive amount of gravity striking him.

Hiccup: 600

Zure: 2000

Zure laughed. "And now my ring takes effect with this spell you take another dose of damage! Your monster defence points attack your life points directly!"

The ring on Power Annihilator then glowed and a powerful beam shot from it striking Hiccup hard.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried.

"Hang in there!" Wartihog yelled.

Hiccup: 400

Zure: 2000

"And now I play this Explosion Fuse!" he yelled revealing his facedown card. "This trap activates when your monster is destroyed in battle, it allows me to summon one Power Bombard from my deck and equip him with it and during my next Standby Phase I lose my Bombard, but not before inflicting 1000 points of damage to you!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a fiendish like insect. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 0)

"There's no way for you to defeat me in this battle!" Zure laughed. "Even if you find a monster that can defeat my Annihilator once it attack points change my Bombard special ability activates dealing you 1800 point of damage! So no matter what you do you'll be sent to Valhalla! I could attack now and send you there now, but I prefer to see you squirm!"

Hiccup grimaced, because he was completely trapped. He could attack or defend or else he would lose the duel.

"It looks like your luck has run out," Zure laughed maniacally. "Don't worry once I blast you to Valhalla I'll be sure to make sure you have company. I'll start with the large one or maybe I should just keep them prisoner here for the rest of their lives!"

Hiccup eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't." He then turned to the others and saw the Fiends closed in on them making so they could escape.

"I think he would," Fishlegs whimpered.

"Help us!" Heather pleaded.

"Hold on," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" a voice yelled.

Everyone looked up and saw Freed looking down at them from one of the watchtowers. He had already taken out the guards there and there was looking down at Hiccup.

"Never fear, together we will rescue them!" he yelled.

"Sir Freed!" Hiccup stared.

Astrid and the others just stared at Freed's grand entrance.

"He's here," Astrid gasped.

Freed then jumped into the air. "My friend, you have shown the courage. Now you shall be rewarded."

He's only turned into particles of light and vanished. ' _Hiccup allow my warrior spirit to join with your deck_.'

Hiccup watched as Freed's duel disk landed on the ground and the particles vanished.

"You got it, Sir Freed," said Hiccup. He then looked at Zure. "Hey, Zure I'm about to finish this. It's my move." Hiccup then drew and his eyes widened, because he had drawn Freed. "Can it be? It's him." He then turned his eyes upon the duel. "Zure, I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was none other than Freed himself. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1200)

"What? I can't be!" Zure roared.

"Oh, yes it can," said Hiccup grabbing another card in his hand. "Now I've played Spirit Soul! By selecting Freed I now summon up a Dragon Spirit. So I'm playing Dragon Spirit Pyro!"

His spirit of fire then appeared on the field in attack mode. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 500)

"Now for every spell and trap card on your field Pyro gains 400 additional attack points for each and every one," Hiccup continued. "Since you have four cards he gets 1600 points stronger."

Flames then covered Pyro as he felt a surge of strength entering into his body. (ATK: 600-2200)

"And then there's my Spirit Soul spell card which allows me to take all of Pyro's attack points at them directly to Freed the Brave Wanderer!"

Zure's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"Looks like someone is getting a power boost," said Hiccup looking at Freed. (ATK: 1700-3900)

"It's useless!" Zure roared. "You've lost. You can't win, as soon as you attack Power Annihilator special ability will activate and Power Bombard will exploded beating you once and for all!"

Freed smiled. "Not quite," he said as he raised his sword which began to glow and he struck Power Annihilator. "By activating Justice Bright this battle ends now."

"This special effect allows me to remove from play two light monster from my grave and then a monster with more attack points than Freed is destroyed," Hiccup explained as he removed from play Dawn Toothless and Amber.

Zure was taken aback.

"And Zure turns out Freed had less points than you Annihilator before his boost," said Hiccup.

Suddenly Power Annihilator exploded.

"Impossible!" Zure roared.

"Horrid Fiend! Feel the wrath of my Brave Sword Attack!" Freed roared and charged towards Zure.

Freed then slammed his sword down with all his might and destroy Power Bombard and then stuck Zure removing the laster of his lift points.

Hiccup: 400 (Winner!)

Zure: 0

Zure roared and then vanished into particles of light. Then drop into the ground were five peals each with a different symbol. Sadness, doubt, anguish, anger and hatred.

"He's gone," Heather stared.

"Just like that," Fishlegs breathed.

"We don't believe," said Agnar.

"No way," said Snotlout.

"Neither can I," said Wartihog.

Apparently the Fiends didn't believe it either as they dropped their weapons with their eyes widened.

"Zure has been sent to Valhalla," said a goblin.

Freed then turned and faced them in the immediately backed away.

"He's too strong!"

"Let's get out of here!"

The hologram is then faded, but Freed remained behind.

Hiccup then approached him. "You saved my life."

Then suddenly Freed began to glow.

"Sir Freed!" Hiccup gasped and looked down at his deck and saw that his card was glowing as well. "What's happening?"

"I must leave, I will find my place in Valhalla," said Freed.

"But why? You rescued us and your villages need you, right?"

Freed smiled at him. "They will be safe now that Zure's gone you have given them strength."

"Don't go!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Hiccup, you must fight the darkness," he said and then suddenly turn into particles of light and vanished.

"Sir Freed!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid and the others then entered into the camp.

"Everyone all right?" Thuggory asked.

"Looks like it," said Astrid relieved.

"Yeah, but Hiccup sure made it close for all of us," said Axel.

"He's getting more reckless by the minute," said Ragnar quietly.

"That was terrifying," said Heather shaking. "And we still haven't found Camicazi."

"I'm not stopping until we do," said Hiccup looking at Freed's duel disk. "Camicazi is still out there and I'm not going to make Freed's sacrifice in vain. So who's with me? I'm going to search every cave and fight every monster in this place until I find her! Even if I have to risk everything to do it!"

' _This is heart-wrenching. If Hiccup isn't careful one of those duel might have an end that affects us all_ ,' said Heather to herself and then the pearl with the sadness symbol vanished.

' _I don't know if we can duel our way out of this_ ,' said Fishlegs to himself as he shook madly. Then the pearl with the doubt symbol vanished.

Agnar looked as if he was in pain and the pearl with the anguish vanished. Snotlout looked furious and the pearl the anger symbol vanished as well.

"This place just ain't right!" said Wartihog clenching his fist as the pearl with the hated symbol vanished.

Astrid and the others just looked at Hiccup who was now looking at the night sky.

' _I'm going to find you_ _Camicazi no matter what comes my way_ ,' Hiccup promised himself.

* * *

Dragon Knight Impostor

Spell Card

Special Summon 1 "Dragon Knight" monster from your hand. That monster cannot attack, and returns to the hand during the End Phase.

Card image: someone stealing Belch's armour.


	31. Turning The Page Part 1

Hiccup began searching through the cavern any trace in this fortress that the girl he tried to rescue mentioned.

"There must be something," said Hiccup looking around.

He then found himself in a chamber faced against several Fiends and instantly raised his duel disk and began duelling them.

"I play Dragon Knight Toothless!" Hiccup yelled summoning Toothless to the field.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Astrid and the others, Heather and the others were still shaken up after the match against Zure.

"Where's Hiccup?" Axel asked.

"I think he went on a walkabout," said Thuggory.

"Yeah, I saw him go that hill," Ragnar nodded.

"This is getting ridiculous and dangerous," said Astrid.

"What's he doing up there?" Heather frowned.

"Perhaps he's throwing himself a Find Camicazi," Snotlout grumbled.

Then his Ojamas then appeared.

"There's a party at there and we weren't invited?" Yellow stared.

"It's your fault," said the other Ojamas looking at one another.

"He said he was going to investigate the camp, but wouldn't say what for," Fishlegs frowned.

"Yeah, well… he didn't have to leave us out here in the dark," Wartihog muttered.

"I know," said Heather sadly. "I'm starting to think that it's not all for one the more. I mean we all came to this world, we all want to find Camicazi, we all want to help free Freed's people, but Hiccup isn't asking for our help or are input."

"So, sure he might be taking us were granted, but we're still here and wait?" said Agnar getting to his feet. "And we're here because we trust the guy, he has yet to lead us down."

"Just you wait, because I think Hiccup is only looking out for two people," Snotlout grumbled. He then glared at the Ojamas. "Will you guys move it you stink!"

Astrid and the others looked at one another grimly, because they knew that the others were starting to get strained especially Snotlout.

"Hey guys," said Hiccup's voice called. "Check it out!"

They all turned and saw that Hiccup was approaching them with a map in his hand and riding on top of an entire pack of Sonic Ducks.

"I was able to find a map of this place and a way to get around," said Hiccup.

"What are those?" Fishlegs blinked.

"Their giant ducks, Fishlegs," said Wartihog rolling his eyes.

"They'll take us to each fortress may be Camicazi is in one of them," said Hiccup.

"'Each fortress?'" Snotlout yelled. "How many goblins infested fortresses are you going to drag us to! Each one on the map? What if we don't find her?"

"Then we keep searching, but we need to search the fortresses first so we can find Freed's people," said Hiccup.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "Oh, what a brilliant plan fearless leader!"

"Easy, just trust me," said Hiccup calmly. "Now let's get moving guys."

"Hold on you've got to—"

However, before Snotlout could finish Hiccup grabbed hold the scarf around his Duck and took off.

"Where are you going?" Fishlegs and Wartihog yelled.

"Come on, get on your Ducks and be sure to keep up," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, wait a sec!" Fishlegs yelled as he and Wartihog chased after him.

"Captain!" Wartihog yelled.

"He dares leave me!" Snotlout roared.

"Oh the nerve behind," said the Ojamas.

Astrid, Ragnar, Thuggory and Axel mounted their own Ducks and approached them.

"Well, don't just stand around we're in enemy territory," Axel reminded.

"Following the guy with a map beats being lost," said Thuggory.

"Look I know you guys are still bit shaken up after what happened with Zure, but we got to keep moving," said Ragnar.

"And in case you guys forgot Hiccup didn't want us to come in the first place," Astrid reminded.

"Let's go!" said Thuggory and they took off.

Fishlegs sighed and then a Sonic Duck grabbed the helm of his blazer and lifted him up. It then tossed him right onto its back and then took off.

"Help!" Fishlegs yelled as he was carried away, literally.

"Hold on tight," said Agnar as he and Heather mounted their Ducks.

"I've got it," Heather nodded.

"You drop me your dinner," Snotlout glared at his Duck.

"Let's move out," said Wartihog and they took off after the others.

"Slow down forgot about us again," said Yellow as he and his brothers flew after them.

"Just please wait!" the other Ojamas cried.

* * *

Hiccup was far ahead of the pack in his mind was only focused on one thing finding Camicazi.

"At this rate we should reach the fortress soon and once there we can start searching for Camicazi," said Hiccup. "We just have to get her before anything bad happens. So let's go even faster!"

He grabbed his Ducks scarf and gave it a good with causing it to move even faster.

However unbeknownst to him looking down from the cliffs were to Dark World soldiers. Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World and Sillva, Warlord of Dark World each one of them holding their weapons in their hands.

"It's him," said Sillva. "The outworlder that defeated Zure so let's get him."

"No," said Goldd. "We were told not to intercept him."

Sillva looked annoyed. "I was hoping to turn him into a shooting star."

"Let it go," said Goldd. "The Mad King will handle him our job is coming this way look."

He then pointed to Heather and the others were further back from the others.

* * *

"Hey! Try and obey the speed limit!" Snotlout yelled at his Duck. "Would you?"

His Duck then saw a large rock in their path and then jumped over it. Unfortunately, Snotlout was thrown off and the Duck kept on moving.

"Hey, Duck!" Snotlout yelled getting to his feet. "Heel! Come on, back! I promise I won't eat you!"

"Watch out!" Wartihog voice yelled.

Snotlout looked around and saw Wartihog and his Duck racing towards him. Sadly there was no time him to get out of the way so the Duck slammed right into his rear end. The impact was so hard that Wartihog fell off his Duck and Snotlout crashed back onto the ground again.

Heather and Agnar managed to stay on their Ducks, but then Snotlout and Wartihog's Ducks came barrelling towards them knocking them off. Heather looked up and saw that their Ducks were now running with the others Ducks leaving them completely stranded.

"Come back we don't know where we are!" Heather yelled.

Sadly her pleas were ignored in the Ducks kept on waiting across the canyon until they disappeared from sight.

The four of them got to their feet and met up to discuss their predicament.

"It's been like forever and I can't believe that Hiccup hasn't come looking for us yet," Snotlout grumbled with his arms folded.

"You know, he probably didn't even realise we're not with them and I bet he don't care either way," Wartihog growled.

"Let's think positive thought everyone," said Agnar calmly. "I'm sure if Hiccup knew what happened to us he…" He then stopped himself. "Ah, who am I kidding? He's probably long gone."

"I know he means well, but I don't know he seems different than usual," Heather frowned. "It's like he isn't thinking about us at all."

Suddenly appearing on Snotlout's neck was a mark of anger from the pearl that disappeared. "That's right! He isn't all he's thinking about is himself! This is all about Hiccup feeling better, he doesn't care what happens to us!"

Then appearing on Wartihog's right shoulder was the mark of hatred. "How could he just run ahead without waiting? He better have a good excuse for his actions! Or else I'm going to court-martial him!"

Then appearing on Agnar was the mark of anguish. "And you know it's like every decision he makes puts so much strain on each one of us. Watching how it affects all my close friends, is just tearing me up inside."

Then appearing on Heather's right arm was the mark of sadness. "He's only doing the right thing to feel better about himself," she said quietly. "Think about it he's got no problem ditching us out here. You know this new attitude is really bumming me out."

"Where is he? He needs a wake-up call!" Snotlout yelled raising his fist. "And the next time I see him…"

Wartihog glared. "We're lost and there may not be a next time!"

"We're goners," said Agnar. "We'll never get to see Duel Academy again and pretty soon we'll have to resort from eating rocks and then…" he then cried with pain.

"Stop that," said Heather. "You're totally depressing me!"

They then heard laughter and looked up to see both Goldd and Sillva looking down at them.

"You seem to be lost," said Goldd.

Then the two Fiends jumped down and landed in front of them.

"We can take you all," Sillva began.

"To the porches that your friend is seeking," Goldd finished. "It is quite a distance."

They all had a pretty good feeling that they did not want to go to the fortress with them.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Now scram!" Snotlout ordered activating his duel disk.

"What have we here?" Sillva smirked. "He's a feisty little human, isn't he?"

"Put away your duel disk," Heather pleaded. "If you duel those two can send you away and I'm down enough as it."

"We offer only help in your quest to find your friend," said Goldd. "Without our guidance you will be lost."

"We'll be okay, I'm sure we can find it on our own, but thank you for the offer anyway," said Heather.

"Yeah, we've got it from here," Agnar nodded nervously. "So feel free to… you know go away."

"Don't make us force you," said Goldd.

"Go ahead and try it you goldplated creep!" Wartihog roared. "I'll take you down! You're going to wish that you never asked to help us!"

Sillva smirked at Goldd. "Well this human is hot tempered isn't he?"

"He is and I'd like the chance to cool him down," said Goldd.

The two of them and drew their weapons, Goldd his battle-axe and Sillva his daggers.

"So would I," said Sillva. "But our orders are to take them back to Brron, the Mad King of Dark World."

"Take them now!" Goldd ordered.

Then immediately the two of them struck before them knocking them out cold with in a blink of an eye.

"All bark and no bite," Sillva smirked. "Oh well. It's time we bring them to the King, I'll get the two on the—"

Goldd then stopped him. "Wait! Weren't Brrons exact words were to bring the other _five_ to me?

"One, two, three, four…" Sillva counted and soon realise they were one short. "Where's number five?"

"Guess these four will have to do," said Goldd picking up Heather and Agnar. "After we drop them off we'll go and find the fifth one."

"Yes, he must be quite the warrior," said Sillva picking up Snotlout and Wartihog.

* * *

Sadly Fishlegs wasn't quite the warrior they were expecting it wasn't his skill that eluded them it was the fact that he could for his Duck which kept on running in every which direction except for straight.

"Slow down!" Fishlegs cried holding on to dear life. "Stop! Bad Duck! Help!"

His eyes widened as he soon realised running straight towards a deep gorge. Then the doubt symbol appeared on his cheek.

"I'll never find the others and I'll never make it back home," Fishlegs cried. "I'll go over the edge of that canyon and then they'll never find me!"

His Duck then jumped and Fishlegs screamed as the jumped over the gorge. However, remarkably his Duck managed to reach the other end and he didn't fall off it.

"I'm alive," he panted.

However his Duck then took off again much to his dismay.

"Not again!" he cried. "While this Quacker ever quit!"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was completely unaware of the misfortune of his friends and was more focused on the fortress that was coming into view.

"That's the first fortress on the map," he said he then called on his Ducks scarf. "Whoa, boy."

He then looked at the fortress which was impressive and the drawbridge was down plus they didn't seem to be any guards on the battlements. Normally Hiccup was finally suspicious, but right now his main concern was that of Camicazi.

' _I'm going to find you Camicazi_ ,' he promised to himself.

He then hopped off his Duck and a split second later Astrid and the others appeared.

"Hey, Hiccup," said Thuggory he then went down the gorge they just exited from. "Hold on, we haven't seen the others in quite a while. They might have taken a wrong turning somewhere."

Hiccup eyes widened. "You think…" He stopped himself and looked back at them. "Well, do you mind going back and looking for them?"

Astrid and Ragnar looked at one another in shock.

"Just us?" Ragnar frowned.

"What if they're in trouble?" Astrid asked.

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" Axel asked suspiciously. "Raid that fort by yourself?"

Hiccup just remain silent, but that was all the confirmation they needed.

"We need to stick together Hiccup," said Axel tiredly. "Listen will go back looking for the others, but don't go marching in there alone. You wait for us."

"All right," said Hiccup reluctantly.

"Promise?" Thuggory asked.

"I promise," said Hiccup.

Ragnar looked at him concerned. "Hiccup, you haven't been acting like yourself lately and was starting to grow concern."

"What you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, you go off on your own, you're acting without thinking and now you're not going back for our friends," Astrid frowned. "The others are starting to get annoyed with you and you have been showing good reason."

Hiccup just remain silent unsure how to answer. He then watched as Astrid and the others took off back through the gorge look for the others.

' _I know those guys will make sure the others are okay_ ,' said Hiccup to himself. ' _I would go back, but I have to keep searching_.' He then turned his attention onto the fortress in front of him and started to make his way over the drawbridge. ' _Okay, I instantly broke my promise to Astrid and the others, but it's for good reason. Every second that passes is another second that_ _Camicazi could be in danger. I've always trusted my instincts and I can't stop now and my instincts are telling me is that_ _Camicazi needs my help. I don't like being in this creepy world and the others do_ _Camicazi risked her life for us and I'm going to make sure that we get her back. I know I'm doing the right thing_.'

When he entered into the courtyard he found that there were no guards and he suddenly had a surge of déjà vu.

' _No guard again. Even this place is empty or it's another trap_ ,' Hiccup frowned.

Suddenly he was blinded by a white light and once it faded he saw that the place was now covered with Fiends.

"I sense another trap," he sighed.

"My name is Brron, Mad King of Dark World," said a voice.

Hiccup then saw the shadow of a dark creature on the platform in front of him. The figure started to walk towards him and he was illuminated by the torches next to him, he was a fiendish like creature completely chained up with a mad look on his face.

"Welcome, I am delighted that you could join us. I hope you can stay," said Brron with a mad look on his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks your Highness," said Hiccup stepping forward. "I think you might have some friends of mine locked up in here. A kid my age and some warriors."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't and maybe they already duelled and sent away to Valhalla," said Brron.

Hiccup stared at him.

"My fellow Fiends have waged many a battle in this arena, it's hard to keep track of how many humans have been blasted into oblivion and how many remain," he said with a crazy laugh.

Hiccup was completely horrified. "Oh no, Camicazi," he gasped. "What if they made you duel them." The images were too horrible to comprehend and he looked directly at Brron. "Where is my friend?"

"That's for me to know and you do find out," said Brron with a crazed smile.

"Okay and how do I find out?"

"We duel," said Brron simply. He then shattered the change that would binding him. "Here is but a sample of the power you will experience."

Hiccup looked at him. "You mean you're going to duel me yourself?"

"Since you have already defeated two of my best men, I want the honour of despatching you personally," he said walking down the steps, strapping on his duel disk and activating it.

"Well then the honour is going to be all my," said Hiccup.

Brron tilted his head sideways. "Is that right?"

"I came here to find my friend and if finding him means having to duel through you you're on," said Hiccup activating his duel disk. "So get ready Brron, because once I dethrone you I'm sending you to Valhalla!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Let's duel!" they both yelled.

Hiccup: 4000

Brron: 4000

Brron made the first move and drew. He looked at the card he had drawn and then instantly summon. "Ah, I summon myself Brron, Mad King of Dark World!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Brron's double gang wrapped in chains. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 400)

"And next I play the spell Wicked Canon!" he yelled holding out a continuous spell card. "It's the most fascinating book you'll ever read."

He then laughed as appearing above him was a surge of darkness that took the form of a book with a fiendish like seal on its cover.

"What kind of book is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, you see," Brron smiled madly and then tossed a blank card up above the book.

"What's that card supposed to do?" Hiccup asked.

Brron laughed at the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Hiccup demanded. "Where's that rumble coming from?"

Then suddenly to his horror four platforms arose from the terrace next to him. His eyes widened in horror as he recognised Snotlout, Wartihog, Agnar and Heather were laying down on them unconscious and chained.

"Snotlout! Wartihog! Heather! Agnar!" Hiccup gasped. He then turned to Brron. "Brron! What have you done with my friends? Why are they chained up? What is this all about? And what are you going to do with them?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough," said Brron. "It's your move."

"All right, hang on," said Hiccup looking at the others. "I'll get us out of here starting now. It's my turn and I draw."

Hiccup then drew from his deck. "I summon a Dragon Knight Hookfang!"

Suddenly appearing on the field in a burst of flames was Hiccup's musclebound Dragon Knight. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"Ready? Roast his double gang with Blazing Mace!" Hiccup demanded. "Oh, and whenever he attacked the monster he gains 400 attack points."

Flames then appeared around Hookfang as he tightened his grip on his mace. (ATK: 1600-2000)

He then jumped into the air and slammed his mates right on top of the duplicate of Brron.

However, instead of looking concerned Brron actually smiled

"All for nothing!" Brron smiled as he began to looked through his deck and then held out a spell card. "Because now I write this symbol for anger in the Canon."

"What's that?" Hiccup demanded.

"Is the beginning of your end," he said with a smile.

Snotlout then regained consciousness and felt a massive pain on his head. He then got up and realise that he was chained and that when he noticed that the others were unconscious as well.

"Hey guys you know how we ended up here?" he asked. He then remembered what happened. "Oh yeah, those two thugs got the drop on us."

Then his Ojamas appeared next to him.

"You okay Snotlout?" Black asked.

"We tried to help, but is like you always say we're a so useless bunch," said Yellow.

"Hey! Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled.

Snotlout looked down and saw Hiccup below duelling against Brron and immediately his expression narrowed.

"Helps on the way!" Hiccup yelled. "I'll get you out of those chains in the sec hang tight!"

Snotlout glared down at him. "You better, because if you didn't know it…" He then roared in anger. "I'm in these chains because of you! And hang tight, it wasn't for you I would be relaxing back at Duel Academy!"

Hiccup just stared at him.

"But you got go and make yourself feel better! You are always running ahead first into things and never thinking about the consequences!" Snotlout roared as the other regained consciousness.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup frowned. "I—"

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about!" Snotlout cut crossed. "You ran into that portal knowing that your friends would never let you go alone! You didn't even asked us if we wanted to come and now you're telling me to hang tight! I'm in chains I can't hang any tighter!"

Then suddenly his neck began to glow and then an orb of him bearing the mark of anger. It then flew into the canon in the dark flames surrounding it intensified. All the Ojamas, apart from Yellow, grabbed Snotlout and then a split second later they turned into particles of light and vanished.

"No, what's going on?" Yellow stared. "This is some kind of trick right?"

"What's happening?" said Heather in horror.

The chains that once held Snotlout clash to the floor much to the horror of everyone.

"Not the Boss!" Yellow cry before he vanished.

Hiccup immediately turned on Brron. "What did you do?"

Brron merely laughed crazy at the card in his hand vanished. Then the canon opened and turned its pages to reveal a picture of Snotlout with the mark of anger above him.

"What's going on?" Hiccup demanded.

"My Wicked Canon is going on so keep attacking I've got many pages to fill and every time I take damage the book demands a sacrifice! A Wicked Rune, which your friends are marked with and ready for publication!" Brron laughed.

"I'm so distressed, because when Hiccup attacks then one of us will…" said Agnar.

"Wind up like Snotlout did and end up in that book," Heather finished. "It's just terrible that we were the ones that were singled out."

"I'm so mad!" Wartihog roared glaring down at Hiccup. "You get yourself in a duel and we end up having to pay for your recklessness."

"Guys, I'm sorry," Hiccup stared.

"Don't be Hiccup," said Brron. "You see your friends are all pawns for the great fusion card. The rune that marks each of them in bodies the emotion they feel, anger, hatred, sadness, anguish and doubt. It is these emotions that will be devoured into the Wicked Canon the more they give the stronger the summoning shall be!"

Brron laughed as he looked in the blank card he flew up early with began to pulse.

"This can't be," Hiccup gaped and then fell to his knees. "It is my fault! What do I do?"

"Still your move," Brron smiled. "So do you risk yourself or do you let your friends become pages in my book?"

Hiccup just stayed there enough assignments completely conflicted.

"The choice is yours," said Brron. "But if you plan on kneeling there all day perhaps you should end your turn now."

Hiccup got back up. "Fine it's your move."

Brron smiled. "Only three left and only four more runes to offer up. My men had better hurry up and find the final offering."

* * *

Fishlegs' Duck finally stopped so only to get a drink and Fishlegs sat there in a swarm of depression.

"Well, Duck, it's just you and me now," Fishlegs sighed. "Out here last stand I doubt my friend even know that I'm with them." Suddenly appearing on his cheek was the symbol of doubt and tears began to trickle out of his eyes. "I mean it, they'll never come looking for me. No one ever misses the sidekick."

"Well, it seems we missed you human," said a voice above him.

"We don't know how you got past us…" said a second voice.

Fishlegs looked up and saw Goldd and Sillva landing right in front of him.

"But it won't," said Sillva.

"Happen again," Goldd finished.

Then the two Fiends began to laugh.

Fishlegs looked at them and began to shiver with fright. "Uh… I don't want any trouble," he said.

"It's no trouble at all," said Sillva.

* * *

In the fortress the Fiends were starting to grow restless and Hiccup was on a whole mess of trouble as he couldn't attack or else in danger the others.

' _How did I get my friends into this? And how I going to get them out of it?_ ' said Hiccup to himself in a panicked voice.

He then looked at Hookfang. "If I attack I lose them. I can't do this to them."

Brron laughed. "Oh, but you will. You're going to decide the fate of your friend whether you like it or not." He then drew and looked at the card he had drawn a large smile appeared on his face. "Perfect, destiny has such a good sense of humour. From Valhalla I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Zure with sword in hand. (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500)

Hiccup just stared at him in horror. "No way," he said in horror.

"Revenge is yours go for my loyal Fiend smite the land that had defeated you!" Brron commanded.

Zure then charged at Hookfang and struck him with his sword causing a massive explosion that struck Hiccup.

Hiccup: 3800

Brron: 3800

Hiccup then fell to his knees.

"Don't just stand there you've got us all into this by the way to get us out or break these chains and send you to Valhalla myself!" Wartihog roared.

Hiccup just stayed there on his knees. ' _There's nothing I can do, if deal damage to this guy the others will end up being trapped in the book with Snotlout. I've got them into this and I know the only way to get them out is to let this guy win. I don't know what will happen to me, but I've got to be brave enough and find out_.'

Brron laughed. "Looks to me you're thinking of giving up, but I feel as if I should tell you are not letting you out of this duel that easy. You're going to send your friends away and will all happen because of the decisions you make and these choices will haunt you forever!"

"That's not going to happen!" Hiccup yelled.

Brron laughed. "Yes it will, because their destiny is in Valhalla!"


	32. Turning The Page Part 2

Fishlegs was riding on his Duck trying to get away from both Goldd and Sillva, who were relentlessly pursuing him.

"Come on, quaker!" Fishlegs yelled in a panic voice. "We've got a hurry because were being chased by some nasty Fiends!"

"You know he would have an easier time to escape if he didn't scream so much," said Sillva. "How did he reach that pitch? Why can't we just let him go?"

"No!" said Goldd strongly. "Brron needs him for his duel."

"Fine then," Sillva grumbled. "Follow me."

They then started to chase after Fishlegs, who was still screaming as his Duck ran.

"But if he keeps screaming your carrying him back," said Sillva.

They then saw which direction that Fishlegs was running towards.

"He's heading towards the cliff?" Sillva panicked. "Hurry!"

"Good, he's got nowhere else to run," Goldd smirked.

* * *

Sadly Fishlegs wasn't in any control over his Duck and they soon jumped over the cliff. They arrived just in time to see them plummet towards the ground. They looked over the cliff and saw Fishlegs' broken body and knew there was no way he could survive the fall like that.

"Uh-oh," said Sillva.

"What do we tell the Mad King?" Goldd asked.

"Uh, that we never found him," Sillva suggested.

Then Fishlegs turned into a wooden doll and a bright light exiting from the door and entered into a car that Axel was holding near the edge of the cliff. He, Astrid, Ragnar and Thuggory had arrived just in time to rescue Fishlegs and a trip the two Fiends.

"My Copy Doll never fails me," said Axel.

"Your screams let us like to you," Thuggory smiled.

"I hoped you hear that was my plan," Fishlegs lied.

Astrid smiled at him. "Sure it was, Fishlegs."

"Come on, we have to meet up with Hiccup," said Ragnar. Fishlegs said nothing and just sat there. "What's the matter, Legs?"

"It's Hiccup, Ragnar," said Fishlegs. "It's like he's come obsessed, I'm afraid what he might do. All he wants is Camicazi back and I think you'll stop at nothing to find her."

"Sure you're over exaggerating," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, me that he's become a lot more reckless, but I don't think that he would hurt us in any way on purpose," Astrid assured him.

However, Fishlegs didn't looked completely convinced.

* * *

Meanwhile at the fortress, Hiccup was completely stuck on what to do he couldn't surrender and it can win and he was very positive that Brron would do anything in its power to sacrifices friends.

Hiccup: 3800

Brron: 3800

Brron laughed. "I place these two cards down and end my turn," he said placing two cards facedown on the field. "And please don't forget that the next time you attack me one of your friends get put in my Wicked Canon."

Hiccup looked at Wartihog, Agnar and Heather all of them looking down at him with mixed expressions.

' _There's only one thing I do_ ,' said Hiccup to himself as he drew from his deck. "I draw."

The card he had drawn was Toothless. ' _Ah, Toothless. I'm sorry, bud, but I can't play you right now. I wish I could, but first I have to figure out a way to win without attacking, because if I do my friends will get sent to Valhalla. I can't let what happened to Snotlout happen again. So it looks like my only out is this._ '

"I summon Dragon Spirit Dusk in defence mode," said Hiccup.

Suddenly appearing on the field was his Dragon Spirit of darkness, who immediately took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 500)

Heather and the others sighed with relief, but the Fiends on the other hand began to boo when hiss.

"Defence mode!"

"We want some action!"

"Yeah, that's lame!"

"Awful move!"

Brron merely laughed. "Wally not my Fiends this next move will entertain you all!" he said and revealed one of his facedown cards which was a trap. "Now I reveal my, Darkness Half trap card!"

Suddenly a dark energy rushed out of Zure and his points were halved all of a sudden. (ATK: 1800-900)

"What happened?" Hiccup stared.

"It's quite simple, by cutting mine Knight's attack points in half I summon two Dark Tokens onto your field," said Brron simply.

Hiccup watched as two fiendish like creature's appeared on his side the field. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)

"Doesn't mean I'm going to attack with them," said Hiccup. He then looked at the others who were starting to grow very concerned. "I'm not letting them become pages in your Canon!"

"Unfortunately, that choice is no longer yours, because now I'm going to activate this trap…" Brron then activated his last facedown card which was a trap card. "Dark Tournament!"

Then Dusk began to glow and to Hiccup's horror he was now in attack mode.

"What happened?" Hiccup stared with open eyes.

"This trap. Your monsters to fight, it appears you'll attack me after all," Brron smirked. "Now say goodbye to your friends, it's time to add another chapter to my Wicked Canon!"

"Hiccup no!" Warithog yelled.

"Don't let him!" Heather pleaded.

"Hiccup please don't let this happen!" Agnar begged.

"No Dusk, don't attack!" Hiccup pleaded.

* * *

At that point Astrid and the others emerge through the doorway of the fortress. It in take them long to realise that Hiccup was in a duel in the middle of the fortress which was covered with Fiends.

"Hold it right there Legs," said Thuggory.

"If we get noticed…" said Axel looking at all the guards.

Fishlegs then saw Heather and the others chained on a terrace. "We'll end up in chains like them."

"I think it's just got a lot worse," said Astrid noticing the excitement would be Fiends.

"And why doesn't Hiccup want to attack?" Ragnar frowned.

* * *

They then watched as Dusk jumped into the air and pulled a dagger out. He then vanished and then reappeared in front of Zure and struck him with his dagger. However, due to the second effect of his trap card Zure wasn't destroyed.

Hiccup: 3800

Brron: 3700

"Oh no," Hiccup stared in horror.

Then his Dark Tokens jumped and headed straight towards Zure.

"Wait, don't attack!" Hiccup begged.

But his pleas went unheard and the Tokens struck Zure dealing damage to Brron.

Hiccup: 3800

Brron: 3500

Brron laughed. "Hiccup, because of your monsters attacks the effect of my Wicked Canon spell card is now activated. So bid your friends goodbye," he said as three Wicked Rune spell cards launched out of his deck. "Hatred! Anguish! Sadness!"

Hiccup stared in horror.

Wartihog then groaned in pain. "Hey, Hiccup, how could you do this to all of us! I guess were not as important as Camicazi!"

"You're wrong! It's not that at all!" Hiccup yelled.

"Then what is it?" said Agnar, who winced in pain. "You just gave up on all of us! It's eating me up how could you send us away?"

"It's not my fault," Hiccup stared.

Heather looked at him sadly. "I thought we were friends, but I was wrong. We don't matter and it's so sad to know that."

"That's not true," said Hiccup.

He then watched helplessly as the three of bearing their marks exited from their bodies and entered into the Canon. Then a split second later the three of them turned into particles of light and vanished.

"It can't be," said Hiccup shaking his head. "How could I let this happen?"

"Agnar," Astrid gasped.

"Heather," said Ragnar as tears formed in his eyes.

Fishlegs just stared at Hiccup. "Hiccup, did you do this? Did you make of our friends vanish? I guess you would stop at nothing to find Camicazi."

Axel and Thuggory just remain quiet unsure on what to say.

Then the pages of the book began to turn on each one showed an image of Wartihog, Agnar and Heather each one of them bearing the respective rune.

"Wartihog. Agnar. Heather," said Hiccup staring at the book in despair.

Then dark energy exited from the book and entered into the blank card above it which began to pulse.

Brron laughed. "Yes, one more rune and my card activates. But where is my fifth offering?"

Fishlegs remain perfectly quiet as his rune appeared on his cheek.

"Oh, well. I guess four will have to suffice," said Brron.

Brron then drew. "Ready? My Wicked Canon release all your power," he ordered and a massive amount of dark energy flooded into the card. "Super Polymerization!"

Hiccup was still in a state of depression and wasn't paying attention. "My friends there gone," he said weakly.

"Yes, but your losses might gain," said Brron with a mad cackling laugh as an image began to form on the blank card. "those four offerings have enabled me to enquire…" He then stopped when the image faded away and the card returned blank in the dark energy died down. "No! Don't go comeback!"

He then clenched his fist in annoyance. "Curses, they weren't enough. I did need the fifth rune."

Hiccup immediately looked up. "What? A fifth rune? So you needed another of my friends?"

"That's right, the large one," said Brron. "I need the power of the five Spirit Spheres anger, hatred, anguish, sadness and doubt."

Hiccup stared at him. "So you did this for a card!"

"That's right too bad I underestimated the power of Super Polymerization. I may not be able to summon it, but I'll defeat you with or without it so prepare to visit Valhalla, because it's still my turn and now I will remove my Wicked Doctrines and Wicked Canon from play."

Then his four Rune cards and his Wicked Canon vanished from the field.

"Doing this allows me to special summon up to a level 8 monster. So I'll summon on the materials needed to summon Colorless, Chaos King of Dark World, Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World!"

Suddenly appearing out of the ground was a monsters fiend holding a large staff. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800)

"Now taking him down my Reign-Beaux!" Brron commanded. "Attack with Wave of Destuction!"

Then lunching from his staff was a blast of dark lightning that slammed into Dusk destroying him. Then explosion caused by the attack then slammed into Hiccup.

Hiccup: 2300

Brron: 3500

' _Come on, Hiccup. If you don't do something soon that King is going to beat you loyally,_ ' said Hiccup to himself.

"Hiccup I've attacked you enough for now," said Brron. "So take a knee my Knight of the Dark World Army."

Zure then took on a defensive position.

"And next I play two card facedown and then end my turn," said Brron placing two cards facedown on the field. "Your move, but why bother why not join your friends right now?"

Hiccup glared at him and drew from his deck.

"What's this you're continuing? I'm sure your friends would applaud your efforts, if you have got them sent to Valhalla right, Hiccup!" Brron laughed.

"Don't talk about my friends, but if you really want to know how they feel ask them yourself, because you're gonna see them soon enough!" Hiccup roared glaring at him with a newfound hatred.

Brron merely laughed. "We'll see about that."

"Now I sacrifice one of my Tokens to summon Dragon Knight Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

One of his Tokens vanished from the field and replacing it was Toothless appeared on the field. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And next I play my Spirit Soul spell card!" Hiccup yelled holding out his continuous spell card. "Which when activated lets me summon this, Dragon Spirit Ventus!"

Suddenly appearing in a gust of wind was his Dragon Spirit of wind. (ATK: 700/ DEF: 500)

"Then I join Toothless and Ventus with Spirit Fusion…" Hiccup yelled. Ventus then turned into a gust of wind and surrounded Toothless. "Dragon Knight Ventus Toothless!"

Then wind dispelled and Toothless appeared in his wind form. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"So what? It can't do me any harm," Brron mocked.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, because I activating his special ability since I've got less life points the difference get added to his attack points!" said Hiccup with an evil smile on his face.

A powerful gust of wind and surrounded Toothless increasingly attack power. (ATK: 2500-3700)

"Ventus Toothless let's take out here's Reign-Beaux!" Hiccup commanded.

Suddenly appearing in Toothless' head was a rapier of wind. He then flew down towards Reign-Beaux and struck the Overlord with it destroying him instantly.

Hiccup: 2300

Brron: 2300

"Now I play the spell De-Spirit which lets me to defuse Ventus Toothless," said Hiccup.

Ventus Toothless then turned into a gust of wind and emerging out of it was Ventus and Toothless. (ATK: 700/ DEF: 500), (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"All right, Toothless to take out his Zure," Hiccup commanded.

Toothless formed a plasma blast and tossed it right at Zure destroying him instantly.

"Oh, and thanks to Toothless' special ability you now take damage equal to your monster's original attack points!" Hiccup yelled as Toothless fired another plasma blast at Brron.

"Sorry, but I've got a trap, Dark Barrier!" Brron laughed revealing his facedown card which was a trap card with an image of himself being shielded by darkness. "Now I don't take any effect damage for the rest of the turn and as one added bonus it destroys a monster with lower attack points then the damage I would have taken and destroyed the one behind this attack points!"

A barrier of darkness and surrounded Brron causing the plasma blast to be deflected and blasted Hiccup's remaining Dark Token.

"You might have saved yourself on him, but not from her!" Hiccup roared. "Ventus attack Brron directly!"

Ventus then formed a rapier of wind and struck Brron with it.

Hiccup: 2300

Brron: 1600

Then a split second later a gentle breeze then appeared on the field and surrounded Hiccup.

"And thanks to her special ability for every card in your hand I gain 500 life points," said Hiccup with a large smile.

Hiccup: 2800

Brron: 1600

"Now bad," said Hiccup.

"Not bad at all," said Brron. He then laughed. "Your anger is intense, it makes you a powerful duellist but you must search deeper Hiccup, because I have this. The trap card Revenge Soul!" He then revealed his last facedown card. "Looks like your hard work was a waste, because the monster you just destroyed comes right back."

Brron then retrieved his Reign-Beaux and placed it in his hand.

"I'm finished," said Hiccup.

"In more ways than one," Brron laughed as he drew. He looked at the card he had drawn and then held it out. "I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards."

Brron then drew his two cards and activated one of them. "Now I play the Dark Corridor! And now I get to take a Dark World monster from my deck and add it to my hand as long as I send one card to the graveyard." He then retrieved his Celri, Monk of Dark World, and then instantly played in his graveyard.

"But there's more to it than that since the card I sent away was Celri, Monk of Dark World it is summoned to your field."

Then suddenly appearing on Hiccup's field in defence position was a fiendish looking monk. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 300)

Brron then laughed. "Once there the second special ability gets activated forcing the person opposing it to send one card to the graveyard."

Hiccup looked up. "Wait, but with Celri on my side of the field that makes you."

Brron gave a crazy smile that rivalled Dagur's. "It's opponent," he finished and sent to his graveyard Reign-Beaux. "So I send the card directly into my graveyard and of course I chose my Overlord of Dark World the might Reign-Beaux and now it's special ability activates which enables him to be summoned directly back to my side of the field!"

Suddenly shooting out of the ground was Reign-Beaux. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800)

"And then I can trigger his other ability so I can either destroy all your monsters or your spell and trap cards," Brron said with an evil smile.

Hiccup stared at him. "What?"

"I think I'll destroy all your monsters," said Brron.

Reign-Beaux then unleashed a powerful beam of carpal like his chest and struck all of Hiccup's monsters destroying them instantly.

"Looks like you're all alone," Brron smirked. "Reign-Beaux, give him some company!"

Reign-Beaux then unleashed a powerful burst of dark lightning from his staff and slammed Hiccup with his full might.

Hiccup: 300

Brron: 1600

The attack had been so powerful that Hiccup fell to his knees.

"Now I'll finish with a facedown," said Brron placing a card facedown on the field. "And you're all but finished as well. Face it you're going to lose this duel, you don't have the guts to make a stand." He watched as Hiccup attempted to get back onto his feet. "This is pathetic."

"Think again," said Hiccup as he got to his feet. "My friends may be gone, but I… I plan on staying right here. I used to duel for fun, but now I'm duelling to avenge what you did to my best friends!"

In his entire life he had never been this angry before he pulled a new strength entering into him. It almost felt as if another person was in his body, but right now he was more focused on defeating Brron as painfully as possible.

"Payback time!" he said, but his voice and the two people were speaking at once and his eyes turn from emerald green to hazy yellow.

He then drew from his deck and then immediately played the card he had drawn. It was a spell card with an image of Toothless returning from the graveyard. "I play Dragon Knight Resurrection! With this I can bring back any Dragon Knight from my graveyard, but its effects are negated and it is automatically destroyed at the end of the turn. And the Dragon Knight I'm choosing is Toothless!"

The ground and opened up and Toothless launched out of the hole. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And next I'll equip him with Assault Armor!" Hiccup yelled playing a spell card. "Which gives Toothless 300 point boost."

Toothless then started to glow in fearsome orange light as power flowed into his body. (ATK: 2500-2800)

"Now Toothless let's take his Reign-Beaux out for good!" said Hiccup as the same fearsome orange light covered his body. "Now finish him off! Attack, with Plasma Blast!"

Toothless roared his hands together and pull the plasma orb and then tossed it directly at Reign-Beaux.

"Strike him down!" Hiccup roared.

The plasma blast and made contact destroying Reign-Beaux.

Hiccup: 300

Brron: 1300

"Hey, Brron," said Hiccup. "You ready for another round? Because when I remove Assault Armor he gets to attack again!"

The bright aura that surrounded Toothless then vanished. (ATK: 2800-2500)

"Say what?" Brron stared.

"You heard me!" Hiccup roared. "Go, Toothless!"

Brron laughed. ' _That's it Hiccup the in to your anger your actions will only lead to your defeat_.'

Toothless was now practically above him now, but he was more than prepared. "I reveal the spell card Corridor to Dark World!" he yelled revealing his facedown card. "Which brings back my Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World!"

A dark cloud launched out of his duel disk and his Overlord appeared on the field once again blocking Toothless' attack.

"You never learn," said Hiccup. "Take him down again!"

Toothless then fired a plasma blast directly at Reign-Beaux, but it was so close that it took him out as well and so both of them were destroyed.

Brron smiled as he looked at his hand. ' _Little does he know that I still have Cobal, Excavator of Dark World. With Toothless gone, Hiccup is wide open anger has clouded his mind and blinded his eyes. Now Cobal's special ability returns Corridor to Dark World to my hand resurrecting my Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World once again._ '

"I activate my spell, Battle of Sleeping Spirits!" Hiccup yelled holding out the last card in his hand much to Brron's surprise. "Now we can both summon a monster that was just destroyed you know mine and I know yours. So, Brron as long as you keep bringing your Reign-Beaux back around I'll keep taking it down over and over and eventually I'll have my revenge on you! So hurry up and resurrect him, I know this won't bring my friends back, but watching you squirm sure makes me feel better. Let's do this!"

Brron grimaced. "I can't, since I just use my spell card Corridor I can't summon on this turn."

"Then I'm afraid that this is goodbye!" Hiccup roared.

Toothless then reappeared on the field again. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Avenge my friends! Send him to Valhalla!"

Brron just laughed right on before he was surrounded by a plasma blast from Toothless. The explosion was so powerful that he was not right off his feet.

Hiccup: 300 (Winner!)

Brron: 0

Brron laughed as Toothless vanished from the field and looked up at Hiccup.

"You may have won, but think about all that you have lost," he said. "You have nothing to show for it but anger and pain. They will be your new friends."

"Shut your mouth," Hiccup glared. "You lost! Now tell me what you did with Camicazi!"

"You won't like what you hear," said Brron as a bright light began to cover his body.

"Tell me!" Hiccup demanded.

"She's up there in Valhalla with your four friends! You will never see her again!"

"Lier!" Hiccup roared. "Tell the truth, no more playing!"

Brron merely laughed before he turned into particles of light and vanished into thin air. Fiend that had been watching the duel just watched in bewilderment.

"Can this be?"

"No way."

"Master Brron is gone!"

"I'm leaving!"

Hiccup eventually calmed down in his eyes returned back to normal and it was at that point Astrid and the others approached him though they looked pretty wary.

"Hiccup," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked up and turned around and realise that the first time that and the others had been watching the duel. He looked at Fishlegs and felt a massive amount of relief flowing through his body.

"Fishlegs," he gasped. "I was afraid that they…" He stopped himself. "Anyway, I'm glad that you're okay."

"You sure," said Fishlegs' sceptically. "Because just I don't think you care at all. You've changed Hiccup, it's all your fault that our friends have vanished. You lead us here! Just so you can feel better, because of Camicazi right? Well she's gone just like everyone else!"

Fishlegs then promptly ran out of the fortress.

"Fishlegs come back!" Thuggory yelled.

"It's dangerous out there!" Ragnar yelled as both he and Thuggory chased after him.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and just shook her head. "I don't know who you are anymore, because you're definitely not the Hiccup I fell in love with," she said as tears formed in her eyes and she too ran out of the fortress.

Axel then started to make his way out of the fortress.

"Axel wait!" said Hiccup.

Axel narrowed his eyes at them and then looked away. "Looks like you're on your own," he said before running out of the fortress himself.

"My own," said Hiccup and fell to his knees. "Why is this happening to me? I was just… trying to make things right and I… I ended up making things wrong for everyone! Why? Why did this all happen?"

He then screamed looking up at the sky. "How will I ever going to make things right again?"

Then suddenly landing in front of him was the blank card that Brron tried to use to win the duel.

"Is that the… the card," he said looking at it.

* * *

He suddenly found himself in complete darkness with mirrors hovering around, but his main focus was on the card now in his hand.

"It is," he said as mirrors containing the images of Snotlout, Warithog, Agnar and Heather vanished one by one. "It's the Super Polymerization that Brron tried to summon. How could he take my friends away from the all for card? And now my girlfriend has dumped me again, Fishlegs won't talk to me anymore and my best friend has abandoned me."

"Hiccup," said a voice.

Hiccup turned around and saw a dark entity directly behind him.

"I want you to be you were meant to be, a great warrior, but for that you need power," said the entity.

"Power?" Hiccup frowned. "But how do I get that?"

"That card, Super Polymerization, to unlock its secrets defeat those that oppose you and absorb their duel energy that is released."

"Hold on, just who are you?" Hiccup asked.

"The one that rules this world," said the entity as he took the form of an armoured warrior. "The Supreme King!"

Hiccup just looked at him and then immediately his eyes turned yellow and he wore a dull expression.

* * *

Dragon Knight Resurrection

Normal Spell Card

Special summon one Dragon Knight from your graveyard, but its effects will be negated. During the End Phase the monster summoned by this effect is destroyed.

Card image: Toothless returning from the graveyard

Dark Barrier

Normal Trap Card

If you are taking damage by an opponent effect you can negate the damage. Also destroy the monster with the highest attack points whose attack point are equal or lower than the damage you would have taken.

Card image: Brron being shielded by darkness


	33. The Fragile Mind of Fishlegs

Fishlegs dreamt he was back in Duel Academy and duelling against Hiccup. He had Steamroid on his side the field and only 300 life points remaining. Hiccup on the other hand had just summoned Berserker and had 1500 life points remaining and it was his turn

"Dragon Knight Berserker attack!" Hiccup commanded.

Berserker then flew down and sliced Steamroid to pieces with his fiery claws and taking out the remainder of Fishlegs' life points.

Hiccup: 1500 (Winner!)

Fishlegs: 0

The attack been so powerful that Fishlegs had been knocked off right off his feet.

"And that's that," said Hiccup as the holograms faded.

"Nice move Hiccup," said Fishlegs sitting back up and rubbed the back of his head. "Looks like I'm paying for lunch this week. You certainly earned it that comeback was awesome. You were just sitting back and waiting in that last round and then…"

"Legs, you don't have to tell me I was there," said Hiccup. "Anyway it was a good duel."

"Yeah, a good duel," Fishlegs nodded. He then frowned feeling as if something was off. "Except it was kinda weird."

"In what way?" Hiccup asked.

"Like we've done this before, like déjà vu," said Fishlegs.

"How many times have we duelled?" Hiccup asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point," Fishlegs smiled. "So you want to get lunch?"

"You bet," Hiccup nodded. "Astrid and the others should be there waiting for us."

Fishlegs nodded and a tear trickle down his cheek and landed on the floor. "That's weird why am I crying? I'm happy, ain't I?"

Then Hiccup started to fade away.

"Hiccup, don't believe!" he pleaded.

* * *

Fishlegs then woke up with a start and found himself inside a small cave.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around wildly.

Then everything came back to him. "Oh yeah, I got really upset with Hiccup for duelling."

He started to remember the last duelling Hiccup pad which cost the lives of their friends. After the duel he said some harsh words and ran out of the fortress and somehow managed to lose Astrid and the others. He then took shelter in this cave while he figured out on what to do next.

"At first I thought he was just duelling to protect us," Fishlegs frowned remembering Hiccup duelling against Scarr in order to protect Kyla and them. "But then his duelling started to put us all in danger."

Hiccup's duel against Zure had been a close one, Hiccup had ignored the advice of the others and had headed straight towards the enemy camp. They followed in order to help, but they themselves had got captured and it was a very lucky thing that Hiccup won.

"And after that things really got out of control. Hiccup was duelling the Fiend named Brron and then all my friends got sent away to Valhalla and then they ended up in that book thing. Now they're to who knows where.

"Aw man, I didn't think that Hiccup would ever treat his friends this way I just can't believe it. Hiccup was always there for us, I thought he would do anything for his friends but that was before we came to this world. I doubt I'm going to ever see the old Hiccup ever again, I guess this is who Hiccup really is and I bet I'm going to be alone here forever."

"Help!" someone screamed.

"Or not," said Fishlegs rushing to his feet.

* * *

He quickly rushed out and investigate and then saw Ojama Yellow trapped in the currant of a river.

"Someone help me! Help!" Yellow cried.

"Ojama Yellow! Wait!" Fishlegs yelled running down the stream after him.

"I'm too young to drown!" Yellow cried.

"Ojama quit fooling around! This is no time for a swim!" Fishlegs yelled.

He then saw several stones protruding from the stream and jumped onto them and then reached out for Yellow.

"I've got you!" he yelled.

However, he missed and Yellow continue down the stream.

"Hey! I'll save you!" Fishlegs yelled and jumped into the water and grabbed him.

He soon led them back to sure and place Yellow on a rock.

"Is that you Fishlegs?" Yellow stared.

"Uh-huh," Fishlegs nodded climbing onto the rock. "Where the others? How come you're not with Snotlout and your pals?"

Yellow immediately began to cry. "Oh, Fishlegs in such a sad story," he said hugging him.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Fishlegs asked.

* * *

Fishlegs managed to find some berries for them to eat and began listening to Yellow's story.

"And then Hiccup told Snotlout to hang tight," said Yellow as he ate.

"I don't remember that?" Fishlegs frowned. "It must have happened before I got there."

"It was so awful, Snotlout was so furious at Hiccup," said Yellow.

He then began to tell Fishlegs what had happened with Snotlout and his brothers. Mentioned how Snotlout blamed Hiccup for everything that he vanished just wide after Hiccup attack taking his brothers along with.

"And then I accepted my fate with dignity," he said.

' _Aw man, poor Snotlout_ ,' said Fishlegs to himself looking down at his feet. ' _Sounds like he really gave Hiccup a piece of his mind and for Hiccup to just stand there and let it all happen._ ' His mark of doubt then reappeared on his cheek. ' _I guess he doesn't care what happens to his friends any more they're all gone and its Hiccup's fault. He really has changed and I don't think we'll ever get the Hiccup we know back._ '

"What's the plan, Boss?" Yellow asked looking up at Fishlegs. "I've got no idea where Astrid and the others are. Speaking of which any ideas where we are? Maybe we should find Hiccup."

"Never say that name again!" Fishlegs snapped.

His outburst was so sudden that Yellow fell over.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Fishlegs coming down slightly. "It's just that we're not friends, not anymore anyway."

Yellow stared at him.

"He risked us all to find Camicazi just so he could feel better about himself with friends like him who needs friends," said Fishlegs. "From this moment on I'm looking out for number one starting right now Fishlegs cares about Fishlegs!"

Fishlegs outburst caused Yellow to topple over once again.

"What about me?" he asked. "You can about me, right? I mean I'm all alone now just like you and I'm trapped in a strange old world forced to eat berries to survive and…!" He stopped when he saw Fishlegs getting up and walking off. "Hey! Hey wait! We have to stick together!"

He tried to get back up and toppled over almost instantly. He then quickly pulled himself back up and floated towards Fishlegs.

"Hold up! Let's talk about this," said Yellow.

"There's nothing to talk about! Leave me alone!" Fishlegs snapped. "I don't care where you go just make sure that I'm not there!

"But—but," said Yellow watching as he walked off.

Fishlegs then jumped onto the stepping stones and made his way over the stream.

"It's so scary here and dangerous things come out of nowhere and—" said Yellow chasing after him and then hit his head against a branch.

Fishlegs didb't stop and continued walking off leaving Yellow began to cry once again.

"I'm nothing without affection!" he cried.

* * *

Fishlegs made his way to the cliff and just stared there.

' _Right, the first thing I need to do is to forget about Hiccup as soon as possible_ ,' he said to himself.

Then Hiccup's face flashed into his head. "Come on, Fishlegs. You can't get rid of me that easily," he said. "We've been friends were far too long."

Fishlegs try to get his face out of his head, but it was all in vain.

"Friends don't give up on friends they stick together even when things get rough," he said.

He tried even harder to get forget Hiccup but it was nigh on impossible.

"Here's the thing Fishlegs, anyone can make a comeback no matter how low they dropped. A duel isn't over until last card is played. You have to keep it together until the very end, you've got to believe."

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled. "You're the one that has forgotten all about his friends! I'm not the one who gave up Hiccup you are!"

He then looked down at his duel disk. "That's it. If I give up duelling then…" He then began to remove his duel disk. "There is no more Hiccup. So goodbye!"

Fishlegs then tossed his duel disk into the forest and it disappeared with through the trees.

' _That did the trick. Now he's gone forever_ ,' said Fishlegs to himself and walked off.

* * *

He soon started to make his way through the forest.

' _Being alone isn't so bad, it's nice and quiet_ ,' he said to himself.

However then he heard a monstrous roar in the distance and saw something heading straight towards him up turning the earth and trees. Duel Monster spirits were running away in a panic as something chased them.

"What's that?" Fishlegs stared and rushed off to investigate. He quickly made his way towards the train began to climb. "Let me take a better look."

He soon found what was causing the disturbance it was a Doom Dozer. The giant insect was smashing its way through forests causing the local Duel Monster spirits to panic.

"It's Doom Dozer," Fishlegs gasped. "Looks like he's found his lunch. Man, when he decides he wants to eat something he really goes for it." He watched as Doom Dozer started to move away from him. "Now's my chance."

He jumped down off the tree and was about to leave when he heard a familiar scream.

"That scream," he gasped.

It was Ojama Yellow running as fast as he could away from Doom Dozer, who was practically on top of him. Fortunately following the giant centipede was easy, he just had to follow the crater is created.

"Hold on, I'm coming! Here we go," said Fishlegs reaching for his duel disk until he remember that he tossed it away earlier. "Oops, no duel disk. I already decided not to worry about anyone else."

He then turned around and started to walk away, but he could still hear the screams from Ojama Yellow.

"Help!" Yellow cried.

Yellow finally found a crack in a rocking cut inside it, but sadly that did not stop Doom Dozer who tried to get at him.

"No! Don't eat me!" Yellow begged. He then saw Doom Dozer's eye looking at him through the crack. "Why me? I'm not tasty!"

Fishlegs then appeared and tossed a rock at Doom Dozer. "Hey, you big bully!" he yelled and the giant centipede turned its attention onto him.

"I knew you'd come back," said Yellow crying with relief.

"I'll get it attention, when it comes after me start running!" Fishlegs yelled and tossed another stone.

The stone struck Doom Dozer, who in annoyance began to chase after him. Fishlegs then quickly ran as quickly as he could away from the massive centipede. He managed to just get ahead of it when it slammed its head into the ground, but the impact caused Fishlegs to be sent flying.

Fishlegs picked himself up and ran just as Doom Dozer tried to do another swipe at him. He then started running as quickly as he could with a massive centipede close behind. He then tripped on a rock and fell face first into the ground leaving him at the mercy of Doom Dozer.

"Well that's too bad," said Yellow.

Doom Dozer was now directly on top of Fishlegs and opened its mouth with the intent of devouring him. He got away just in time as it slammed its head onto the ground and crawled towards the nearest tree and watch as Doom Dozer raised his head preparing for another attack.

However, just as Doom Dozer attacked him, something stuck it.

"What was that?" Fishlegs stared.

He took a closer look at it and recognised it as a shock collar which then unleashed a massive amount of electricity causing Doom Dozer to topple backwards. He then looked up and saw a cloaked figure looking down from the cliff. He then watched as the mysterious figure revealed his duel disk and then drew five cards.

"Who could be?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I summon Cyber End Dragon!" he yelled revealing a Power Bond card.

Then three Cyber Dragons appeared in front of him and fuse together to form the massive three-headed mechanical dragon. It in take them long to realise who his saviour was.

"Cyber End Dragon? That can only mean one thing… my brother is here," Fishlegs stared.

Doom Dozer picked itself up and was now facing Cyber End Dragon in a stand-off.

' _I think it's time that I squashed this thing before the bugs out again_ ,' said Wolflegs to himself.

Doom Dozer made the first move and then grabbed hold of Cyber End Dragon's middle head and then used its tail to grab the head on its right. However, this left Cyber End Dragon's left-hand completely free and it took a massive advantage to that and blasted Doom Dozer with a powerful blast on the centre of its body.

The blast managed to free Cyber End Dragon and cause Doom Dozer to lose its balance. This left a nice wide opening for Cyber End Dragon and Wolflegs was going to take full advantage of that.

"Cyber End Dragon take that Dozer down!" Wolflegs commanded. "Attack with Super Strident Blaze!"

Cyber End Dragon then unleashed its three combined last attack upon Doom Dozer. The moment the blast made contact there was a huge explosion attack Doom Dozer down, but Fishlegs was hit by the after-shock and was sent flying into a tree knocking the wind out of him.

Cyber End Dragon faded and Wolflegs then winced in pain clutching his heart. He was suffering from a heart attack, but fortunately it passed and his heartbeat again though this did leave him pretty weak.

Fishlegs pulled himself up and looked up at his brother. ' _Wolflegs? What's my big brother doing here?_ '

"Fishlegs!" Yellow cried floating towards him with tears in his eyes. "Fishlegs! You risk your life from me!" He then heard Fishlegs' face with enthusiasm. "I'm so glad that you really like me!"

Fishlegs then toppled over not quite recovered from the impact on the tree earlier.

"Hey, what's wrong?" said Yellow in a slightly panic voice. He then rushed over towards him. "Come on, wake up!"

Wolflegs then appeared and checked Fishlegs' pulse. "He's fine, stop you're crying."

"Sorry," said Yellow. "It's just that I've already seen Snotlout get vaporise today, I can't take losing someone else. I can't take it!"

Wolflegs removed his hood and looked at him. "What are you saying?"

"It was so terrible I never witnessed anything like it before!" Yellow cried.

"Slow down, start from the beginning," said Wolflegs.

* * *

Wolflegs managed to set and laid Fishlegs down. He was sent to suppliers he listened to Yellow's story about what happened at the fortress and from what Fishlegs had told him earlier that day.

"There was this bloke and Snotlout started glowing and then I found myself on a rock and fell into a river," he said. "And that's when your brother found me, he says that he and Hiccup aren't friends any more. He kept on saying that it was Hiccup's fault over and over again."

Wolflegs sighed. "Ah, Hiccup, that kid needs to grow up. Oh, well."

"Buddy," said Fishlegs weakly.

Yellow stared down at him and smiled. "How nice, he's calling for you in his sleep. Did you hear him?"

"Yeah, but… He said 'buddy' so he's not asking for me," said Wolflegs.

Yellow frowned and looked back down at Fishlegs.

* * *

Fishlegs was in fact dreaming again and dreamt that he was back at Duel Academy with Hiccup. It was in fact remember me that took place after Fishlegs left the infirmary when he was injured during his duel with Wolflegs.

"Fishlegs, that duel was awesome," said Hiccup sitting down next to him on the stairs.

"Against Wolflegs?" he frowned.

"Of course, you were amazing."

"But I lost remember."

"Yeah, but at least you can say you try that counts for something," said Hiccup. Fishlegs wasn't so sure and Hiccup could tell that he was still slightly upset for not able to change Wolflegs. "You know it took a lot of guts, you gave that duel everything you had any nearly beat him."

"Thanks, Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "But my everything couldn't change my brother, he's still mean."

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded.

"Now I don't know what to do about him." Fishlegs then looked at him. "Question? What would you do Hiccup if someone you care about suddenly turned real mean and nothing you could do could change that?"

"I would still have his back," said Hiccup honestly.

"Really?" said Fishlegs looking surprised.

"All of us go through all sorts of things. People change all the time and in the end you have to keep looking out for each other."

"But he's really mean and unlike Astrid he's not under some spell," Fishlegs pointed out.

"I know, but the only thing you can control is you. You can choose to start caring or not," said Hiccup. Fishlegs frowned slightly unsure on what to do now. "You see if it were you I would never give up. If you went evil all of a sudden I would still be looking out for you, no matter what happens Fishlegs a friend is still a friend. I would have your back no matter what, wouldn't you do the same to me?"

* * *

Back in the present, a tear formed in his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Of course," he said.

"Of course what Fishlegs?" Yellow frowned.

Fishlegs rolled over causing Yellow to topple over and then he looked over towards Wolflegs.

"You know what dreams are little brother?" he asked poking the fire with his stick. "They are how we tell ourselves things, things we don't want to hear. You know what you have to do Fishlegs you have to set things straight with Hiccup."

"So Woflegs how do I set things straight with Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"Well it's not going to be easy Fishlegs," he said looking at him. "It will take guts, because you're going have to be brutally honest with him, but that's nothing new to you. Remember when you had the guts to try and set me straight?"

Fishlegs remembered his duel with Wolflegs last semester, he did his best to turn his brother around but in the end he failed. Unlike with Hiccup and Ragnar trying to save their girlfriends, his brother was not under the influence of the mind controlling psychopathic interdimensional creatures.

"You stood up to me that day and now you're going have to do the same thing with Hiccup," said Wolflegs. "You're going to have to use that same strength to get him back. You were willing to fight for me why aren't you willing to fight for your best friend? On the other hand, you might be just better off without just like you're better off without me."

He then rose to his feet and raised his hood.

"Wait, hang on what it is like you Wolflegs?" Fishlegs asked. "What if he doesn't want to change?"

"You'll figure something out," he said as he grabbed his suitcase.

"Don't go," Fishlegs begged.

"You'll be fine," said Wolflegs and began to walk away.

"Take me with you."

"Fishlegs… like I said you've got the guts you can do this on your own," he said placing something on the ground before walking off.

"I feel for you Fishlegs!" Yellow cried.

Fishlegs lifted himself up. "Wait!" He then saw that Wolflegs had left behind his duel disk. "My duel disk."

Fishlegs then wiped his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile leaned against a tree was Eret also in a robe and he was in the middle of shuffling his deck. He looked up and saw Wolflegs approaching him.

"Finally. How was your little heart to heart, any success?" he asked.

"We'll see," said Wolflegs walking past him.

"What you mean?" Eret frowned.

"I mean we'll see," he said without looking at him.

Eret then realised that Fishlegs wasn't with him. "Hold up, you're going to leave them all alone? Wait!"

Wolflegs was finding it very hard to move due to the fact that his heart was slowing down. ' _I can't wait, I'm running out of time_ ,' he said clutching his chest. ' _And I have something I need to do_.'

"Slow down, Wolflegs!" Eret yelled getting to his feet and grabbed his suitcase. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Meanwhile Fishlegs strapped on his own duel disk and felt the doubt that he once had faded away. Then with a new feel confident he started to make his way.

"Where are you going? What about ways dangerous?" Yellow asked. He then heard the rustling in the bushes around them and then immediately followed him. "That way is perfect! Good choice Fishlegs."

They soon found themselves in the same stream that they met each other.

"Oh no, not water you know I can't swim," said Yellow. "Hey, I've got an idea how about we become best friends and that way we'll protect each other."

He then continued talking, but Fishlegs wasn't paying attention as his mind was elsewhere.

' _Just like Wolflegs said I've got to be strong if I plan on getting my best friend back. It's going to be tough, but I know I can do it. Hiccup has always been there by my side to help me out, he's come to my rescue more than one occasion and it's time I paid him back. I'm not going to let him down, not now, not, tomorrow, not never! I know I can help him out and it's time I got started_.'

He then looked up at the comet flying overhead. ' _Just like that comets causes has stayed steady so will mine. Hiccup said he wouldn't rest until he found_ _Camicazi and now it's my turn. I'm not stopping until I find my friend, this world is a scary place but it's not scarier than the thought of losing my friend forever._ '


	34. The Darkness is Revealed

Deep within a forest was an elderly man with his grandson, who was wearing a wooden duel disk. He was pretending to have the duel and have an excited look on his face.

"Someday I'll be a great duellist," he said.

His grandfather then saw four figures emerging from the bushes wearing clothes.

"Nero, stop it," he said.

The cloaked figures were none other than Astrid, Ragnar, Thuggory and Axel. After they lost track of Fishlegs they went back to the fortress for Hiccup only to find that he was gone along with everyone inside.

"We're looking for this person," said Ragnar holding out a picture of Hiccup.

"He's my boyfriend," said Astrid with a pleading look.

"Have you seen him?" Axel asked.

"Who is he?" the old man asked. "A duellist."

"He is," Thuggory nodded.

"Sorry, your friend is probably gone," he said sympathetically.

The fourth of them looked at one another.

"This place is in safe duellists any more since the Supreme King came," the old man sighed.

"But why?" Ragnar frowned.

"Because he captures, every last man, woman and child."

"Oh yeah, well if he tries to come after us don't worry he'll have to duel through me first," said Nero confidently. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

His grandfather smiled him, but he quickly vanished. "Nero, shh boy."

"Why?" Nero frowned. "I was just playing around."

They then heard laughter and suddenly emerging from the bushes were four Battle Footballers.

"Did someone talk about duelling?" one of them laughed.

"They-they hunt duellists for the King," the old man gasped shielding his grandson.

One of them nodded. "Correct and it looks like we might have found a couple."

One of them laughed.

"Take me," said the old man. "But not my grandson."

"Actually," said Thuggory as he and the others faced the Battle Footballers.

"You're taking no one," said Axel as they remove their cloaks.

"If you want then you have to beat by us," said Ragnar as they raise their duel disks.

"And soon you're going to wish that you never met us," said Astrid as the activated them.

"We'll see about that," said one Battle Footballers as they raise their duel disks.

"Bring it," they said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile at a very gloomy mountains which was serving as the headquarters of the Dark Army, many duel monster spirits were standing around chanting.

"He is the power, he is the power," they said over and over again.

On the very top window looking down at his soldiers was the Supreme King. He was wearing dark armour with a red cape and his face was completely hidden by his helmet which was shaped like a dragon, but you can definitely sense is cruelty by just standing near him.

Bowing before him were his top lieutenants Chaos Sorcerer ,Guardian Baou, Skull Knight and Skilled Dark and White Magician.

"My master we have updates," said Chaos Sorcerer. "The entire Eastern Region is now under your control."

"The North has also fallen under you're might, my Lord," said Guardian Baou.

"Battle still wages on in the West, but soon it will fall as well," said Skull Knight.

"Only the Southern region remains fully," said Skilled Dark Magician.

"But under your leadership it will fall as easy as the others," said Skilled White Magician.

"And then all will be under your command," said Skilled Dark Magician.

"All hail the mighty Supreme King!" they said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others had taken down the Battle Footballers with the greatest of ease and soon they turned into particles of light and vanished into thin air. With that done they deactivated their duel disk and turned to Nero and his grandfather.

"Grandpa, they sent them to the Valhalla," said Nero in amazement.

"Thanks for saving us," said the old man gratefully.

"No worries," said Thuggory.

"I don't really like bullies," said Ragnar.

"And someone had to teach them a lesson," Astrid smiled.

Axel then looked at the two of them looking serious. "So what happens when you're captured?"

"It has been whispered that you are herded up with thousands of other duellists then you are marched to the tower where you are forced to duel the Supreme King," said the old man.

"Who is the Supreme King?" Astrid frowned.

"He is the one that rules this world and it is he that is behind the evil that transpires throughout this land."

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ragnar asked.

"You better believe it," said Axel. "Hiccup went to duel the Supreme King."

Thuggory nodded. "I'm betting that he is looking to avenge his friends. After watching them getting sent to Valhalla because of his duel and learning the fate of Camicazi."

"I say that me leaving him like that didn't help matters," Astrid frowned.

"He wants payback and he's going right to the top to get it," said Ragnar.

"We've got a gun find this King," said Axel.

Thuggory looked at the old man and his grandson. "So where can we find this tower?"

Astrid then noticed that Ragnar was acting strange. "Ragnar are you okay?"

Ragnar was looking straight up at the comet above them. ' _The comet is still burning, but I can't tell which way the tail is facing_.'

Then suddenly the comet turned around and headed straight towards him now glowing bright red. "Ah, it's turning! Are you seen that it's coming right for us?" Ragnar gasped.

"What?" Astrid frowned, because to her eyes the comet was continuing its course in the air.

Ragnar shook his head. "Sorry. Mustn't be making much sense, huh?"

"Yeah," said Axel.

Ragnar then grasped his head in pain.

"Ragnar, you all right?" Astrid asked looking deeply concerned. "What's the matter?"

"You remember that sixth sense I told you about, while sometimes it plays tricks on me," said Ragnar.

* * *

Ragnar remembered when he was just a kid and saw a bunch of bullies beating up a small kid.

"Hey! Get away from him!" he yelled running towards them.

The bullies were your average musclebound idiot's and upon seeing him they smirked at him.

"Look what we have here, a little hero," one of them smirked.

Then one of the bullies punched the kid.

"I said leave him alone," said Ragnar forcefully.

"And what are you going to do?" one of the bullies smirked.

"By standing up to you," said Ragnar narrowing his eyes at them.

The bullies then dropped the kid, who immediately made a run for it in advance towards him with their fist raised.

"I think we teach this kid some manners."

"Like how to respect his superiors."

"And how not to meddle in other people's business."

They kept on advancing towards him, but Ragnar refused to move an inch and stared them down. Then suddenly he felt a massive headache and then everything went black.

* * *

Back in the present, Ragnar felt the pain disappear and he turned his attention to the others.

"Enough about me, we've got to go and find Hiccup and fast," said Ragnar.

"There is a good thing I just got the car to help us," said Thuggory with a smile.

* * *

A few moments later they were riding on top of a skeleton like vehicle made of dinosaur bones. It was in fact one of Thuggory's monsters, a card known as Fossil Machine Skull Buddy. Thuggory was driving it while the others were hanging on to dear life.

"Isn't that right something?" Thuggory called as they made a massive jump.

"I was scared," said Nero as his grandfather held him tight.

Axel was feeling a bit queasy.

"You might slowing down, because this thing doesn't have seat belts!" Astrid yelled.

"Can we turn back? I think I left my stomach at that last bend," Ragnar groaned.

"You'll replying, just sit back and enjoy yourselves this is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!" Thuggory yelled out in excitement.

"Good, because I don't want to go through it again," said Astrid holding back the urge to throw up.

"Up ahead, our village," said Nero.

Soon coming in the distance with a small settlement.

* * *

The village unfortunately it was under attack by the Supreme King's forces. The attackers were Abaki, Blast Asmodian and Mechanicalchaser. Blast Asmodian was tossing bombs at the village gate relentlessly.

"Take that humans!" Blast Asmodian yelled.

"Another! Another!" Abaki roared.

Blast Asmodian was about to toss another bomb when a voice was heard over the gate.

"You toss like an Ojama," it said.

That's when they noticed that jumping over the gate was Total Defence Shogun with sword and shield in hand.

"Playtime is over!" he yelled.

Blast Asmodian then dropped his bomb which exploded in their faces.

"Time you pick on someone that is my size!" Shogun roared and charged at them with a firm grip of his sword. "Go tell your King we still fight!"

Blast Asmodian and Mechanicalchaser immediately hit behind Abaki and pushed him forwards. It was at that point that at and the others arrived and saw Shogun doing battle with the invaders, he had Abaki and Blast Asmodian pinned down by his shield and struck Mechanicalchaser with his sword.

Thuggory came to a stop and Ragnar jumped off his Buggy looking immensely relieved. He then turned to Shogun with a smile.

"Hi," he said.

"What's this?" said Shogun narrowing his eyes at him and pointed his sword at him. "You want some to?"

"Wait, you don't understand," said Ragnar.

Unfortunately, Shogun hadn't heard him and raised his sword. "Now feel the wrath of my mighty sword!"

"He wants to help put down your sword!" Nero's grandfather yelled as Nero covered his eyes.

Shogun certainly put down his sword right on top of Ragnar. Fortunately, Shogun curved sword in time striking Ragnar with the flat of his. However, the blows still not Ragnar out cold allowing the Supreme King's forces to escape.

Shogun was completely horrified. "No. What have I done?"

Astrid immediately rushed over to him. "Ragnar!" she cried. "Please, wake up."

* * *

Ragnar was dreaming of the first time he actually met Hiccup, they were about seven years old and were walking down the street. As they walked down Ragnar noticed that all the other kids were keeping a wide berth from them.

"Boy, people round here sure know how to make a guy feel welcome to the neighbourhood," said Ragnar.

"It's not you it's me," said Hiccup. "Let's just say that I'm not the kind of guy you want to be friends with."

"Why not?" Ragnar frowned.

Hiccup remain quiet not sure how to answer that question.

Ragnar sighed. "Hiccup, I might not have known you for that long but I can tell that your good guy."

"How can you be so sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I'm a very good judge of character," said Ragnar smiling at him. "Besides it wouldn't feel right to have you grew up with no friends."

Hiccup looked at him. "What did I deserve to have a friend like you?"

Ragnar shrugged.

' _The first time I met Hiccup I knew exactly the kind of guy he was. Smart, brave, compassionate and completely trustworthy, even though he was a terrible liar. I heard the rumours from the other kids about him and warned me to stay away, but I never listened and I never regretted it_ ,' said Ragnar in his thoughts.

* * *

Ragnar then woke up to the sound of a heart and found himself in some sort of barn. He was resting on a pile of straw and had a very terrible headache.

"Hiccup," he groaned.

"You're awake," said a voice.

Ragnar turned and found the source of the harp. It was being played by the Spirit of the Harp, who was smiling down at him.

"Who?" he groaned.

"My name is Claret," she smiled. "You should know that your friend never let your side this entire time."

Ragnar turned and saw that Astrid was smiling at him from a chair.

"Thank Thor, your wake," she said.

"You did have to stay?" said Ragnar pulling himself up.

"You're my only friend left, Rag," said Astrid sadly. "Besides, Hiccup and Heather would have done the same."

The door opened and Shogun walked in with Thuggory and Axel and they looked mightily relieved to see that he was now awake.

"So you're alive," said Shogun looking relieved. "I hope you feel no ill will toward me, I am sorry."

"No harm no foul," said Ragnar.

"Indeed, my name is Burgundy and I protect this village," he said with a smile. His face then grimaced. "However, the friend you seek has not been seen."

"He's right guys, no one here in the village have seen Hiccup or know about his whereabouts," said Axel.

"But they have confirmed the rumours that the King takes duellist to his tower," said Thuggory.

"Uh-oh," said Ragnar.

"Uh-oh, is right Hiccup is now a prisoner of the King," said Burgundy.

"No," Astrid gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

"This does not go well for your comrade," said Burgundy looking solemn. "It's best that you stay here your friend cannot be helped. No one has ever been rescued from the Supreme King tower. Stay with us and help combat the Fiends when they return. We need strong warriors and I am but one man will you stay and fight?"

Claret laughed. "Burgundy, you should just relax."

"Relax?" he laughed back.

"We can't stay," said Ragnar picking himself up. "We have to leave."

"But your friend is lost," said Burgundy bluntly.

"He would do anything to save us and he has and now we need to repay the favour," said Ragnar walking out of the barn.

"He's my boyfriend, I said some pretty mean things to him and want to say that I'm sorry," said Astrid following him.

"It's impossible," said Burgundy. "Your friends cannot be freed."

"If you go you won't come back," said Claret.

"Then I guess this is going to be goodbye," said Ragnar.

"We appreciate your help, but we have to do this," said Astrid.

Thuggory looked at Burgundy. "Those two are quite stubborn?"

"Not surprising considering that Hiccup is stubborn in his own way," said Axel as the two of them followed them.

* * *

They soon mounted on Thugogry Buggy and with the directions that Burgundy had given them they made their way straight towards the tower leaving the villages behind.

"Good luck!" Nero waved. "I'll protect the village! Don't you worry!"

"They must really care about this Hiccup," said Burgundy looking at Claret.

"By way they described he seems to be a very powerful warrior," said Claret. "Why else would they fight a losing battle?"

"Because that's all we have between us and destruction," Burgundy sighed. "And the hope for our tomorrows."

* * *

They were soon driving through the as quickly as they could towards the tower.

"The four us against a world of monsters," said Thuggory.

"Oh yeah," Axel nodded.

"Those are pretty good odds," said Astrid.

"For them," Ragnar smiled.

"You guys ready to give this King the royal treatment?" Axel asked.

"Yeah!" they cried.

"Then let's go!" said Thuggory putting his foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

Before they left Burgundy gave them an added warning that the place would be well guarded and soon they exited the ravine.

"Hold on, Thuggory" said Axel and Thuggory came to a stop. "Look."

"That's our place," said Thuggory.

"What do you guys say that we storm the place?" said Ragnar.

"We have if we want any hope of finding Hiccup," said Astrid.

"Let's do it," said Axel.

"Hang on!" Thuggory yelled.

He then placed his foot down on the accelerator and they zoomed towards the tower as quickly as they could.

* * *

They soon reached the gate, but discovered that it wasn't as well guarded as Burgundy described.

"It's empty," said Thuggory.

"Too empty," said Axel.

"Think it's a trap?" Astrid asked.

"It certainly feels that way," said Ragnar. "Any ideas on what we do next?"

"I think we should find out," said Thugory.

They soon made their way inside and found that Eva side of the path they were lava pool was with duel disks melting away. However, the more concerning fact was the fact that they had not encountered anyone yet.

' _Hmm, not a Fiend in sight_ ,' Thuggory frowned.

"Look at all the duel disks," said Axel.

"They must belong to those who have been defeated by the Supreme King," said Ragnar.

"There's so many," Astrid stared.

They then heard a laugh and looked up to see a Kozaky laughing down at them.

"And each one of them sent to Valhalla the Supreme King," he laughed. "I can easily make arrangements for you four to join them. All it takes is for you to challenge me to a duel, what do you say?"

"You mean to say that everyone has been sent to Valhalla?" Ragnar stared.

Kozaky laughed. "But not before being drained of all the duel energy. The Supreme King is absorbing all this power so that he can finally summon up the greatest duel monster card ever created has put me in charge of research for that very card! I'm afraid whoever you came to find is now within Valhalla."

"Wait, are there no duellists left?" Thuggory stared.

"That's right the Supreme King has told them all and they've all been defeated. Nothing quite warms the rotting cerebellum as watching a duellist dissolve into stardust as you discover soon enough," said Kozaky laughing.

"Does that mean Hiccup lost here?" Axel stared.

Astrid gasped. "Oh, no," she said.

"I don't believe it!" Ragnar yelled.

"Neither do I!" Thuggroy yelled. "Sorry, but Hiccup is just too good to lose. He'd dethrone your king in a sec."

"Bite your tongue," Kozaky snarled. "The Supreme King is invincible! He will never be beaten!"

"You think we should try and prove that really wrong?" Axel asked.

"You bet," said Thuggory.

"I can't let you boys have all the fun," said Astrid.

"Then let's introduce ourselves to this King," said Ragnar.

"I am most certain that he would love to make your acquaintance, but you see he's tending to some unfinished business," said Kozaky smirked. "I'm afraid that Supreme King has left his throne, he is taking his army to the southern region so that he can finally unite this world!"

He then laughed.

"Wait a minute, the village we came from was from the south," said Ragnar horrified.

"He's going to attack it," Astrid gasped in horror.

"But the defenceless!" Thuggory appalled.

"Exactly thanks to you four, you ran off leaving them ripe for the picking," Kozaky smirked.

"We have to go," said Axel looking at the others. "They're going to need our help."

"You're right," said Thuggory.

Astrid and Ragnar nodded in agreement.

Kozaky laughed. "Not so fast, I won't let you meddle in the King's affairs," he said and then activated his duel disk. "I will try and make this quick, I want to watch when the Supreme King unites this world."

"I've got this," said Ragnar.

Thuggory however then took a step forward. "No, he's mine," he said activating his duel disk.

"Taken down," said Axel taking his bag and soon he along with Astrid and Ragnar retreated back to a safe distance.

"Let's duel!" they both yelled.

Kozaky: 4000

Thuggory: 4000

"I'll make this as quick as possible," said Thuggroy as he drew from his deck. He then automatically played the card he had drawn. "I play Weathering Soldier in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Thuggory dirty looking golem, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1200)

"And I'll leave it at that," said Thuggory.

"I guess it's my turn," Kozaky laughed as he drew. He then immediately held the card he had drawn. "First I'll play Chaosrider Gustaph!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a fiend on a motorcycle holding a sword in his hand. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1500)

He then activated a spell card. "And then I'll play the spell card Double Summon which allows me to summon a second monster directly to my field this turn. And I'm choosing another Chaosrider Gustaph!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a second Chaosrider. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1500)

"Talk about double trouble," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, Thuggory has only got one monster in defence mode," said Astrid.

"That means that one of those Chaosrider will be able to attack directly," said Axel.

"And I have more surprises installed," said Kozaky holding out a second spell card. "For instance the ritual spell card Revival of Dokurorider!"

The Chaosriders were revving their engines as green lightning struck the ground.

"By sacrificing a level 6 monster in my hand, like my Gadget Soldier," he said as Gadget Soldier appeared behind him and then vanished. "I have the power to summon a new monster to the field, Dokurorider come forth!"

Suddenly there was a strike of green lightning on the field and appearing right in front of them was the guy in armour riding on top of a monstrous looking motorcycle. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1850)

"But wait, I'm not done," said Kozaky with a fiendish smile. "Because now I removed two spell cards from my grave to make my Gustaph 600 points stronger."

He then removed his to spell card from his graveyard and immediately Gustaph began to glow. (ATK: 1400-2000)

"Uh-oh, looks like he's putting together an entire biker gang," said Axel.

"And I'm going to run with them all the way to victory!" Kozaky yelled. "Riders! Mow down this human life points!"

His three motorcyclists then revved their engines and steamed straight towards Thuggory. The weaker Gustaph attacked Weathering Soldier destroying him instantly. Then Dokurorider slammed into him taken out a large portion of his life points.

Kozaky: 4000

Thuggory: 2100

And the stronger Gustaph struck him with his sword dealing him even more damage.

Kozaky: 4000

Thuggory: 100

"Thuggory!" Axel yelled.

"He's only got hundred points left," said Astrid horrified.

"One more attack and it's all over," said Ragnar.

Kozaky laughed. "Looks like you will be joining your friend Hiccup soon enough!"

"Not so fast," said Thuggory taking a deep breath.

"Okay riders time day shift into neutral, because it's's move now," said Kozaky.

"That all you got?" Thuggory asked looking up.

Kozaky was completely taken aback by this statement.

"Their mopeds aren't enough to stop me," said Thuggory standing up straight. "Your riding days are over! Get ready because I'm about to send those trikes of yours straight to the scrapheap, but where you're going you're not going to be needing them anymore anyhow!

My move! I draw!" he yelled as herawra drew from his deck. He then grabbed a card from his hand. "And now I play the spell Fossil Fusion! And with it…" Suddenly emerging from the ground was his Weathering Soldier. "I get to fuse my Weathering Soldier from my graveyard and your Gadget Soldier from yours."

Gadget Soldier then appeared from out of the ground next to Kozaky, but then turned into a beam of light and flew towards Thuggory's Weathering Soldier which began to break apart.

"In order to form Fossil Machine Skull Wagon!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a car made of dinosaur bones, but unlike his Buddy it looked more advanced. (ATKl: 1700/ DEF: 1500)

"And next up I'll activate the spell Time Stream!" Thuggory holding out his second spell card. "By paying half my life points I devolves Skull Wagon into something with a bit more drive to it!"

Kozaky: 4000

Thuggory: 50

"Like Fossil Machine Skull Convoy!"

Suddenly his Wagon began to transform into a much larger armour plated tank with dinosaur features. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1800)

"And here's the kicker this beauty of a brute is able to attack three times per turn," said Thuggory. "Convoy, pop it into first and attack!"

Convoys engines began to kick in and it charge straight towards Kozaky bikers. It took out the strongest Gustaph first.

Kozaky: 3900

Thuggory: 50

And then Convoy attacked the second Gustaph.

Kozaky: 3200

Thuggory: 50

Then finally it destroyed Dokurorider.

Kozaky: 3000

Thuggory: 50

Kozaky panted after being overwhelmed by the three attacks.

"I still have 3000 of my life points remaining," he said taking a deep breath. "You won't last much longer and then it is to Valhalla with you!"

However to his complete surprise, Thuggory then turned away as the hologram of his Convoy vanished and joined the others.

"I don't think so," he said. He then looked at the others. "Let's get a move on."

They nodded.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kozaky demanded. "The duel isn't over yet you fool! Get back here I have yet to send you to Valhalla!"

"Sorry, pal, this duel is over," said Thuggory turning his head towards him. "And it looks like you're on the losing end of it. You see for every monster my Convoy destroyed you lose 1000 life points."

Kozaky stared as he and the others walked off. "What? What are you saying? What does that mean?"

He then looked up and saw the smash pieces of his motorbikes raining down on top of him.

"No!" he cried. "I can't lose to a miserable human!"

He was then squashed flat by the scrap and turned into particles instantly.

Kozaky: 0

Thuggory: 50 (Winner!)

Soon the two of them are merged outside of the gate and saw smoke in the distance followed by huge convoy heading straight towards them.

"Look guys," Axel pointed. "What you think that could be?"

"It's the King and his army of Fiends," said Ragnar.

"They must be returning from the village," said Astrid.

"We mustn't be seen yet let's duck for cover," said Thuggory.

* * *

They immediately climbed the mountain ridge just in time as the King and his army crossed the bridge. Riding on top of a Cave Dragon was a man they could only assume was the Supreme King. As they were marching towards the tower they could hear them chanting again and again.

They then turn towards the direction of the village. All they could see was smoke coming from the other side of the hill with the village once stood.

"Guys, the village must have been attacked," said Ragnar horrified.

Axel clinched his fist. "The King…"

"Has to pay," Thuggory finished.

Astrid could only imagine the devastation they would find over there. She imagined that Burgundy, Claret, Nero and his poor grandfather had been sent to Valhalla.

"All those people," said Astrid appalled.

"They were just innocent people," said Ragnar clenching his fist.

"I see someone!" Thuggory pointed.

There they saw someone limping towards them and saw that it was Burgundy, but he looked terribly wounded.

"Burgundy," said Ragnar.

"We couldn't defeat him," he said weakly.

"We've got to help him," said Ragnar.

"But the Fiends, they're everywhere," Axel reminded.

"Fight the fight," said Burgundy and then he turned into particles of light and vanished.

"I've seen enough of this!" Ragnar roared. "We will fight! It's time for revenge!"

Ragnar then ran off before anyone could stop him.

"Ragnar!" Axel yelled.

"Come back!" Thuggory yelled.

"Don't do it!" Astrid yelled.

Ragnar soon reached the edge of the mountain that overlooks the tower. From there he could see that the supreme King's army had re-entered the tower only himself and his lieutenants remained outside.

"Hey! Supreme King!" Ragnar yelled at the top of his voice and the Supreme King turned to face him. "I challenge you!"

"You can't Ragnar," said Axel.

"Very well, I accept," said the Supreme King familiar voice and lifted his visor.

Upon seeing the face behind the helmet all four of them gasped in horror, because the supreme King was none other than Hiccup only his eyes were pure yellow.

"Is that… Hiccup," Ragnar stared.


	35. A Sight Unseen Part 1

Astrid and the others just stared at Hiccup, who turned out to be the Supreme King all this time. They just couldn't believe their eyes, but as much as they want to deny it the factual clearly obvious.

"You've got to be kidding," said Thuggory. "Is that really Hiccup."

"No, his eyes are completely different," Astrid stared.

"Surprise," said Guardian Baou appearing directly in front of them.

He then raised his hand and sent a very powerful pulse at them knocking Ragnar of his feet.

"You okay?" Axel asked.

He then saw blade pointing at his neck and saw that they belong to Skull Knight.

"One wrong move and it will be your last," he warned.

Astrid was about to rush towards them when Chaos Sorcerer grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't do anything harsh, my dear," he advised.

Thuggory found his position beloved by the staff still both Skilled Dark and White Magician.

Ragnar picked himself up. "I don't know who you guys are, but you're not getting in the way of me and my friend. So move it and get out of my way!"

He then charged again, but was pushed back by another blast from Guardian Baou.

"Hiccup don't you remember?" Ragnar yelled. "We're your friends!"

"Silence," said Skilled Dark Magician.

"Slime like you shall not address our King," said Skilled White Magician.

"I can address them however I want," Ragnar glared.

Chaos Sorcerer released Astrid and approached him with blue flames covering his right hand. "No more warnings mortal!" he said and struck his back.

Ragnar roared in pain. "Hiccup!"

"Back off!" Axel warned.

"You stay away from him!" Astrid glared.

"We seem to be in quite a pickle," said Thuggory.

Ragnar winced and looked down at Hiccup. "Come on, Hiccup. What's going on and what's with the outfit?"

Hiccup then turned his back on them and made his way back towards the tower.

"Where are you going?" Ragnar demanded.

The five lieutenants then turned the gaze upon Hiccup and Axel use that as an opportunity to make his move. He rolled free of Skull Knight and drew his duel disk and held out his Fire Trooper card.

"I summon Fire Trooper!" he yelled.

Suddenly Fire Trooper appeared on the field and created a burst of flames that pushed back Hiccup's lieutenants. Thuggory managed to get away from the Magicians before the flames hit and made his way over to the others.

"Let's go," said Axel.

With that the four them pick themselves up and ran for it and when the flames die down the five lieutenants found that they were gone.

"They're gone," said Skull Knight.

"Good little bugs," Chaos Sorcerer scoffed.

"They will not get very far," said Skilled Dark Magician.

"Let us go hunt them down," said Skilled White Magician.

"Leave them alone," said Hiccup's voice in duplicate.

"But…" Skull Knight began.

"They are insignificant, I am only interested in warriors brave enough to fight," said Hiccup as the doors closed behind them. "However keep your eyes open for the girl, I find it quite intriguing."

The doors then closed.

* * *

Astrid and the others had managed to get a safe distance from the tower as they were trying to comprehend what they had just witnessed.

"Found some water," said Axel handing it to Ragnar.

"Thanks, Axel," said Ragnar gratefully and then took a drink and then handed it back.

"How about we discuss what has happened to Hiccup," said Thuggroy.

"Yeah, did you notice that blank look on his face it was as if he didn't recognise us," said Axel.

"I don't even think that was him," said Astrid. "He was so cold and his eyes were different."

"Yeah, in fact those eyes remind me of the time when you were under Wrinkly's control," said Ragnar. "But I can tell you the doubt that it was Hiccup. I sense that he was within."

The three of them just stared at him.

"What you mean by that?" Axel frowned.

"It's a long story," Ragnar sighed.

"Well I would like to hear it," said Astrid folding her arms.

"Same here," said Thuggory.

"You believe people have liken in a spirit, a spirit that never goes away?" Ragnar asked.

"Sure," Axel nodded.

Thuggory and Astrid nodded as well.

Astrid then looked up. "Hang on, are you saying that you can actually see in the spirits?"

"In a way," said Ragnar. "It was like when I first met Hiccup I knew had instant that he was a good guy. Despite what people said about him I knew that he would never hurt anyone deliberately and I knew that he had a special connection and it is those that I see.

"Just by looking at someone I can tell what's going on inside them. I don't know how to describe it, but when I meet someone I can see their true essence. People can try and hide their true intentions, but I can get past all that. It's like I can tell a person really is, I just assumed that I was good at judging people, but it all started after I saved the kid from some bullies.

"This was long before I even met Hiccup, I was about five and I lived in a very rough neighbourhood. It was just me and my mother, but we look out for one another and I tried to look up everyone else. When I rescued this kid the bullies then turned their attention onto me and that's when something strange happened it was as if I could see inside their minds and neck second everything went black. When I woke up I found myself in some sort of temple and I could see things in a new light."

* * *

Ragnar woke up and found himself in some sort of underground temple. He raised his head and looked around he tried to remember the last thing that happened and found that he had a massive headache.

"Ah, you're awake," said a voice.

Ragnar looked around and saw an old man in a robe approaching him. The man looked as if he was in his 90s judging by his long beard, but he couldn't see his eyes due to his long hair.

"Who are you?" said Ragnar.

"All in due time my boy," said the old man. "I saw what you did."

"What do you mean what I did?" Ragnar frowned.

"I saw you come to the rescue of that young boy against the bullies," he said. "You were willing to stand up to them despite them being older and much larger than you."

"I just don't like bullies," Ragnar shrugged.

"However, your unique gift is what caught my eye."

"What gift?" Ragnar frowned.

"A gift in order to see people's inner spirit," said the old man. "Somehow you were able to weaken the spirits of those bullies causing them to run away. My people have been looking for someone with such talent such as yours."

"Your people?" Ragnar blinked.

"The Order of Knights, who sacred duty is to maintain order and justice in our world and the whole back the darkness," said the old man. "There is an ancient prophecy that foretells a great darkness will descend upon this world and that the young boy will stand against it."

"Am I the boy from the prophecy?" Ragnar frowned.

The old man shook his head. "No, we already know who the boy of the prophecy is. However, we must make sure that he does not fall to darkness and are searching needs a protector. Someone who is willing to stand by his side and guiding down the proper path."

"You mean me?" Ragnar stared.

The old man nodded. "Yes, and you must act when the time is right."

"How will I know the time is right?" Ragnar frowned.

The old man looked up and Ragnar followed his gaze and discovered that there was a hole in the roof. He soon discovered that it was night outside and that a comet was flying above them.

"Behold, the comet above travels through many worlds the next time you see it you will know the time is near," said the old man. "Only when the comet tail turned towards you will you know what needs to be done."

He then handed Ragnar pendant that was shaped like a sword. "This medallion will help amplify your powers when the need arises."

"What if I fail?" Ragnar asked.

"Then you must pass the torch to someone else and chow your energy into the medallion to give them the ability you have," said the old man. "Now, will you join us become part of our order?"

* * *

"A comet turns, a friend walks lost, a medallion falls, the Guardian should see the truth, a friend shows us the way," said Ragnar as he saw the comet turning towards yet again. "Those are the words that he had told me and I never put too much stock into them until now."

"So that's how you joined the Order of Knights," said Astrid.

Ragnar nodded. "I should never have left Hiccup alone."

"Don't feel bad, we all did," said Thuggory.

"Yes, but in doing so we made it easier for him to forward to darkness," said Ragnar. "I imagine that the Supreme King is like the Light of Destruction, someone without a physical body and needs to possess someone in order to remain real. I suppose that he found Hiccup a worthy host and Hiccup spirit was quite weak after we lost Heather and the others."

"You think the Supreme King possessed him when he was at his weakest," said Axel.

"It makes sense," Ragnar shrugged.

"So would you think that riddle is supposed to mean?" Ragnar asked. "What truth are you seeing? What friend is going to show us the way?"

"I can still see the Hiccup we know and the friend he spoke about," said Ragnar. "That is Hiccup. I am to save him so that he can show us the way."

"To what?" Astrid frowned.

"Home maybe," Ragnar shrugged. "Either way, a friend walks lost and I am going to try and find him."

"You're going to duel him aren't you?" said Thuggroy.

"That's right, if something happens to me it will be up to you guys," said Ragnar.

"Of course," Astrid nodded.

* * *

A few moments later they made their way back towards the tower with Ragnar ahead of them with duel disk in hand.

' _All_ _right then time to get my best friend back_ ,' said Ragnar to himself.

' _Good luck Ragnar_ ,' said Astrid.

Ragnar took a deep breath. "Here we go," he said. He then stood up straight and looked towards the tower. "Supreme King! If you can hear me come and face me!"

"Look who it is," said Skull Knights' voice.

Suddenly appearing in front of the door were the Supreme King's top lieutenants.

Skilled Dark Magician laughed. "You came back."

"This time you won't be leaving," said Skilled White Magician.

"Move it or lose it, I'm not here to deal with the Supreme King's flunkies I'm here to challenge your King to a duel!" Ragnar yelled activating his duel disk.

All five lieutenants then glared at him, but Ragnar's presence made them slightly uneasy.

"Get back," said the Supreme King's voice.

They turned and saw the doors opening as a dark wind exit from them and emerging outside was the Supreme King himself. Immediately his lieutenants backed away giving him room as the doors closed behind him.

"This duel is all mine," he said.

His lieutenants bowed acknowledging him.

The supreme King then raised his demonic looking shield which turned out to be his duel disk. The plates spun around until took shape as a proper duel disk and his deck appeared. Then a powerful gust of wind exit from him and slammed into the four of them.

"Okay Ragnar, let's see what you can do," said Astrid.

"You think you stand a chance?" Thuggroy asked.

"If he doesn't when we might lose Hiccup forever," said Axel.

Ragnar and the Supreme King looked at one another and then drew their five cards.

"Let's duel!" they said in unison.

Supreme King: 4000

Ragnar: 4000

"Supreme King or not I'm going to rule this battle and I'm going to get my friend back," said Ragnar with fire in his eyes.

The Supreme King's Lieutenants merely laughed.

"So what are you waiting for?" The Supreme King asked. "Make a move."

"Thanks your Highness, don't mind if I do. I draw," said Ragnar as he drew from his deck and immediately summoned it. "And some Familiar Knight in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a knight taken on a defensive position. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1400)

"And then I place one card facedown and end my turn," said Ragnar placing a card facedown on the field.

"Looks like he's testing the waters," said Axel.

"Ragnar always like to assess the situation before playing his big cards," Astrid nodded.

"He can analyse all he wants," Skull Knight chuckled.

"Simply pathetic with moves like that this shouldn't take long," said Guardian Baou.

"I draw," said the Supreme King as he drew from his deck. He then open the card slot on his duel disk. "And I play the field spell card Drake Sanctum!"

Suddenly the entire field changed and they found themselves in a mountainous area and you behind the Supreme King was the sort of temple with dragons sculpted around it. They also notice across the battlefield with dragon bones which was very concerning.

"Drake Sanctum? Hiccup never had that card," said Astrid.

"Looks like the Supreme King has made some alterations to his deck," said Axel.

' _I don't like where this is going_ ,' said Ragnar to himself. ' _That is a new addition to Hiccup's deck and I wonder what he's going to do with it_.'

"Now instead of drawing each turn I can add one random Drake Knight to my hand," said the Supreme King.

"Drake Knight? I've never heard of that," said Ragnar.

"Then allow me to give you a live demonstration by simply sending Dragon Knight Toothless from my deck to the graveyard I can then summon Drake Knight Toothless to the field, but at the cost of not summoning this turn," said the Supreme King.

"What did you say?" Ragnar stared.

The Supreme King then sent Toothless from his deck to the graveyard and then suddenly he appeared on the field. Then something strange happened Toothless roared in pain and he started to transform, his armour shattered and a few moments later Toothless completely transformed into a dragon wearing broken pieces of his old armour. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

Ragnar just stared at him. "What have you done?"

"He completely mutated Toothless," said Astrid horrified.

"So Drake Sanctum mutates Dragon Knights," said Axel.

"Go, Toothless attack this worm with Plasma Claw!" the Supreme King commanded.

Toothless then flew towards Familiar Knight with real actual dragon wings. His claws and began to glow a fiendish purple as he descended upon the poor Knight.

"I play my facedown! Sakuretsu Armor!" Ragnar yelled revealing his facedown card. "This car destroyed an attacking monster!"

"Yes, normally that would be the case, but thanks to Drake Sanctum things are different," said the Supreme King. "On the turn that a Drake Knight is summoned spells and traps are completely useless against them."

"What?" Ragnar stared.

Suddenly his trap card shattered many pixels and Toothless carried on with his attack slicing right through Familiar Knight. There another strange thing happened as Ragnar was struck by the shockwave lost a large chunk of life points.

Supreme King: 4000

Ragnar: 2900

"But my Familiar Knight was in defence mode so how come I took damage just now?" Ragnar asked.

"Because he has piercing damage and you're about to lose more points, because thanks to his special ability when your monster is destroyed you take damage equal attack or defence points which one is higher. Since Familiar Knight has more defence points you lose 1400 life points."

Toothless then flew up into the air and then flames fired from his mouth roasting Ragnar.

"Not good," said Astrid.

"He is not long for this duel is he?" said Skill Dark Magician.

"No one is when the King duels, look at him" said Skill White Magician as Ragnar fell to his knees smouldering slightly.

Supreme King: 4000

Ragnar: 1500

"Familiar Knight has his own special ability," said Ragnar weakly. "When he's destroyed we can both summon a level 4 or below monster from our hands and I choose my Queen's Knight."

Then suddenly appearing in a defensive position was Ragnar's Royal female knight. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1600)

"I have known that can be summoned," said the Supreme King.

Ragnar then looked at him and suddenly his medallion began to glow.

"What is that?" Skill Dark Magician asked.

Ragnar then got back onto his feet and looked at Hiccup. "I know you're in there Hiccup. I see you, the good you. You're afraid, you're hiding because you feel terrible what happened to Heather and the others, but there's no reason to hide any longer."

He then looked up at the comet above. "It's finally time," he said as the comet turned direction and headed straight towards him glowing bright red.

Then the comet struck him his medallion began to glow bright red and he looked directly at Hiccup. "It is now time for me to unleash my true power, I can see my old friend, you're trapped but I will set you free."

Then suddenly a bright light emanated from his medallion so bright in fact that it blinded everybody.

"What? What is this about!" the Supreme King yelled during his eyes.

Astrid and the others had to close their eyes as well and then everything went bright red.

* * *

When they opened and they found that the light was now gone and they were standing in a dark empty void and above them were mirrors. Then they saw Ragnar directly in front of them looking quite stoic.

"Hey, Rag, where have we been sent to? Are your powers playing tricks on us?" Astrid asked.

"No, we're inside Hiccup's mind," said Ragnar.

Then for the first time they saw that Ragnar was looking down at Hiccup who was on his knees, his eyes were a hazy yellow and it looked as if he had a hypnotic look about him.

"I'm sorry, what have I done?" he said not noticing them. "What have I done? I can't believe that this is my fault, I've ruined everything and I can't fix it. I'm so sorry, but I can't fix it."

"Hiccup, I will find a way to fix it or lose everything trying," said Ragnar.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault," said Hiccup, who apparently haven't heard a word Ragnar had said. "I just don't understand where I went wrong. I don't get it."

Then in one of the mirrors they saw an image of Drago.

"That is what happens when you duel only for yourself," he said. "You see Hiccup you have always been selfish duellist. Don't you see that every duel you have ever been a part of has been dissatisfied your self-centred desire to be number one. Satisfying your own interests ahead of the needs of others. That must be an easy way to live looking out for yourself and never caring for anyone else."

"I didn't think that I looked out for myself, I thought I was a good friend," said Hiccup.

"Don't listen to him," said Ragnar.

"Maybe I am selfish, I just focus on what I wanted and now my friends they're gone. I'm sorry!" Hiccup yelled.

Then suddenly appearing around in the mirrors with the images of heaven and the others banishing into thin air. Then the scene changed to Brron lying down on the floor after he was defeated by Hiccup. Before he vanished he mocked Hiccup in saying that you would never see Camicazi or any of the others ever again.

"They're all gone," said Hiccup looking horrified as the mirrors containing heaven the others shattered one by one. "And it's all my fault, I didn't listen to them and now they're gone. I am selfish, I'm the worst I only did what I wanted to do and now I'm alone, I'm all alone!"

Then suddenly they pulled another presences around them.

"Of course you are alone," said a voice. Then suddenly appearing in the mirrors with the images of the Supreme King. "Everyone is alone. There is no such thing as friends there's just you and you and you and you forever! So what if your friends are gone you can't change the past few could only look to the future!"

Then suddenly a dark silhouette of the Supreme King appeared in front of them. "Tomorrow is yours for the taking, but you lack truly wanting it. In order to take it, you must have power." Hiccup got to his feet and appearing in his hand was a blank card. "And if you want this power you have to be merciless! Use this card and you can conquer anything that gets in your way!"

"Don't listen to him!" Ragnar yelled. "He's only trying to trick you, he's using you. If you can hear me Hiccup just turn around and walk away!"

"Silence!" the Supreme King roared.

* * *

Suddenly there was another blinding flash of red light and Astrid and the others opened their eyes they found themselves back at the duelling arena.

"You okay Ragnar?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar looked at him and nodded.

"What was all the about?" said Thuggory.

"Looks like Ragnar was right about the Supreme King praying on Hiccup when he was at his lowest point," said Axel.

"My powers has shown us the fight going on in Hiccup's mind between good and evil. Darkness has not fully taken over there is still good and the only way to get him back is to beat his dark half, the Supreme King," said Ragnar. "I know you can hear me Hiccup so please listen up, don't give in! Just keep fighting and together we can make things right again! It won't be easy, but you've got us!"

"Hiccup, you're stronger than this and you still got friends!" Astrid yelled.

"She's right, and we haven't given up on you!" Thuggory yelled.

"You have to fight back if you want to win the war in your mind!" Axel yelled.

"Right then I draw," said Ragnar as he drew from his deck. He looked at the cards in his hand which were Templar Knight, Blade Knight and the Warrior Returning Alive plus the card he drew which was Shrink.

"Okay, it's time to show you some real teamwork, because now I play my Blade's Knight in attack mode!" Ragnar yelled.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a warrior in Knights Armour with sword and shield. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"And next I'll cut your Toothless down to size with my Shrink card," said Ragnar holding out a spell card.

Toothless then shrank the half his size along with attack points. (ATK: 2500-1250)

"And then I'll play one card facedown on the field activating my Blade Knight special ability," said Ragnar placing a card facedown on the field. "You see holding one last card in my hand my Blade Knight gains 400 attack points!"

A bright aura then covered Blade Knight. (ATK: 1600-2000)

"And then I'll switch my Queen's Knight into attack mode!" Ragnar yelled as his Queen's Knight took on an attack position.

"Sorry Hiccup, but this is the only way to help your frag me when this is over," said Ragnar. "You ready Supreme King? Go, Blade Knight attack with Toothless!"

Blade Knight then rushed towards Toothless and struck him with his sword destroying the corrupted Dragon Knight. However, the attack barely phased the Supreme King.

Supreme King: 3150

Ragnar: 1500

"And next Queen's Knight were attack you directly!" Ragnar yelled.

Queen's Knight then charged and struck the supreme King with her sword.

Supreme King: 1650

Ragnar: 1500

The impact of the attack struck the Supreme King very hard which caused concern with his lieutenants.

"Hiccup! Can you hear me? You've got to fight him you need to want to be free!" Ragnar yelled.

When the Supreme King looked up, his yellow eyes were gone and were replaced with Hiccup's emerald green ones.

"Those guys are your eyes," said Ragnar with a smile. "Come on, Hiccup let's get out of this place."

However, his green eyes then fade and were replaced with the Supreme King's yellow ones. "You fool!" he yelled causing Ragnar gasped. "Your powers are no match to the powers of darkness. Can't you _see_ that? Hiccup and I are one spirit."

' _How can this be?_ ' said Ragnar to himself.

' _If Rag can't defeat the darkness controlling Hiccup may be his duelling can_ ,' said Astrid to herself. ' _It looks like the only way to get the Hiccup we know back is to duel his dark and send it to Valhalla. Now Hiccup is going to have to play his cards right or else this duel might be his last draw_.'

* * *

Drake Knight Toothless

ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200

Level 7

WIND

Warrior/ Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending one "Dragon Knight Toothless" from your Deck to the Graveyard. This card's name is also treated as "Dragon Knight Toothless". If there is no face-up "Drake Sanctum" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated as a Dragon type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. If this card attacks a Defence Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to either the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.

Drake Sanctum

Field Spell Card

As long as this card is face up on the field you are not allowed to normal summon any more. You can swap "Dragon Knight" and "Drake Knight" monsters, treated as the same name, in your hand or on your side of the field. During your draw phase incident drawing you can add one random Drake Knight to your hand. On the turn a Drake Knight is summoned they cannot be destroyed by your opponent spell or trap cards.

Card image: a creepy battlefield covered in dragon bones in a mountainous region with the temple carved in the mountain with dragon sculptors around it.


	36. A Sight Unseen Part 2

Supreme King: 1650

Ragnar: 1500

The match going on between Ragnar and the Supreme King was not going entirely well. Ragnar still failed to free Hiccup from the clutches of the Supreme King.

'This Supreme King is tougher than I thought he would be, but if I plan on defeating Hiccup's dark side I'm going to have to study this storm and figure a way out to bring the good in him,' said Ragnar to himself.

A powerful gust of wind erupted on the field. "I activate the effect of Dragon Sanctum which allows me to add one random Drake Knight to my hand."

Suddenly launching out of his deck was a card and he took it. "And I'll summon it by sending the Dragon Knight Stormfly from my deck to the graveyard in order to summon Drake Knight Stormfly!"

The Supreme King then sent Stormfly to the graveyard and a few seconds later she emerged onto the field. However, much like with Toothless she began to mutate until the once beautiful female knight was now a dragon with blue scales and horns. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1900)

"Can't you see what you've done?" Ragnar yelled.

"I've unleashed her true power like I have done with your friend Hiccup," said the Supreme King. "And if you're thinking of targeting her with spell cards you should think again, because she is immune to any spell card you might throw her way plus she can attack all your monster at once."

"Blade Knight has the same attack points," Ragnar reminded.

"Not for long, because next I activate Drake Curse!" he yelled holding out a spell card with an image of the Dragon Knight turn into hideous dragons. "Thanks to this card all my opponents monsters will lose 200 attack points for every Drake Knight on the field."

"What?" Ragnar stared.

Stormfly then roared and immediately both Queen's Knight and Blade Knight were looking quite weak. (ATK: 1500-1300), (ATK: 2000-1800)

"Now Stormfly crush them with Magnesium Fire Blast!" The Supreme King ordered.

Then launching from Stormfly's mouth was a stream of fire that struck both of Ragnar's Knights and destroyed them.

Supreme King: 1650

Ragnar: 600

* * *

Meanwhile a mother and her little girl with running across the forest trying to get away from the Dark Army.

"Hurry darling," said the mother. Then the little girl tripped and fell over. "Are you okay? Come on, Babs we have to keep running, the Fiends could be anywhere."

The little girl then began to cry. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said her mother gently. "No need to be sorry."

Then a dark shadow appeared over them and they saw someone in a hooded be behind them. Immediately the two of them screamed, but the figure removed his hood revealing himself to be Fishlegs.

"Quiet," he said placing a finger over his lips. "Trouble is near."

Ojama Yellow then appeared next to him doing the same with his finger. "Shh."

* * *

A few moments later, a couple of goblins walked past.

"You know what Grub told me on break?"

"What did Grub tell you?"

"Some human with a medallion bearing the seal the Order of Knights challenged the Supreme King to a duel outside the town."

"Really?"

Fishlegs and the others were hiding in the bushes watching at the goblins walked past. Fishlegs had been listening to their conversation with great intrigue and had a feeling that he knew who the human they were talking about was.

Once the goblins vanished from sight Ojama Yellow throughout the bushes to make sure the coast was clear.

"I think they're gone now," he said with relief.

Fishlegs led the others out of the bushes. "But they'll be back," he said. He then turned to the mother and daughter. "You should leave. This path will lead you to safety."

"You didn't had to help us, thank you," said the mother gratefully.

"Yes, you're so brave," said the little girl tugging on his robe.

"Stick to the shadows," said Fishlegs as he pulled on his hood. "I'd hope you, but I can't. I must find the Kings tower."

Fishlegs then walked off.

"The tower?" Yellow stared. "But what about safety? Safety sounds nice doesn't it?"

* * *

Ragnar had been knocked down yet again from relentless attack at the Supreme King raged.

"He hasn't a chance to win this duel," said Skilled White Magician.

"All that opposes his Majesty will crumble," said Skull Knight.

"As they should, the Supreme King has the power to unite this world, none should stand in his way," said Guardian Baou.

"Come on, Ragnar!" Astrid yelled. "Keep fighting!"

"You have to get back up!" Thuggory yelled.

"You have to save Hiccup!" Axel yelled.

Ragnar then slowly pulled himself back up.

"What's he doing?" said Skill White Magician.

"He's getting up, worthless human should know better," said Chaos Sorcerer.

' _That's it Ragnar, just remember why you're doing this you've got a defeat Hiccup's dark half so that we can get the good Hiccup back_ ,' said Astrid to himself.

Ragnar stood up straight albeit a bit wobbly.

"You should stay down," said the Supreme King. "But if it's pain you want, it's pain you'll get!

His eyes then glow yellow and a massive wind struck Ragnar.

"Man, I've never felt the power like this before," said Axel.

"He's certainly strong," Thuggroy nodded.

"How are we ever going to defeat him?" Astrid asked looking terrified.

"Ragnar, don't let this guy blow you over!" Axel yelled.

"I don't intend to now watching this," said Ragnar as he reached for his deck. "If you think your little breeze will stop me think again your Highness, I draw." He then drew from his deck. "And now I remove from play Blade Knight and Familiar Knight from the game which allows me to summon Knight to the field!"

Suddenly appearing behind him were Blade Knight and Familiar Knight, who disappeared almost instantly. Then taking their place was Ragnar's favourite monster Templar Knight. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800)

"Now attack with Holy Saber!" Ragnar commanded.

Templar Knight then swung his sword striking down Stormfly with a powerful swing. The impact of the blast struck the Supreme King, but he looked completely unfazed.

Supreme King: 1150

Ragnar: 600

"And with that it's your move," said Ragnar.

The Supreme King then added one random Drake Knight to his hand. "Indeed. And next I send Dragon Knight Skull to my graveyard which allows me to summon Drake Knight Skull to the field!"

He then sent Skull Knight from his deck to the graveyard and soon he appeared on the field. Skull looked a bit sickly, but that soon changed when he began to mutate like the others. He was now twice as large and had bone armour complete with tail. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"So what is his ability?" Ragnar asked.

"He gains 300 attack points and defence points for every dragon in the graveyard and last I checked that there was a total of 5," said the Supreme King.

Skull roared as he pulled strength entering into his body. (ATK: 0-1500/ DEF: 0-1500)

"Still not enough," said Ragnar.

"It will be when I played this Dragon Knight Battle Axe!" The Supreme King roared holding out the spell card. "Now he gained 800 additional attack points."

Suddenly appearing in Skull's hand was a battleaxe. (ATK: 1500-2300)

"Now attack with Raging Dragon Slash!" Supreme King commanded.

Skull roared and then charged with his battleaxe raised.

Ragnar frowned. ' _What is it to do my Knight is still stronger?_ '

"Now Skull's ability activates sending one Dragon or Drake Knight from my hand to the graveyard," said the Supreme King as he sent Hookfang from his hand to the graveyard.

"Oh no!" said Ragnar horrified.

"That's right now my Skull gains another 300 attack points!"

Skull was still charging at Templar Knight with his axe held high. (ATK: 2300-2600/ DEF: 1500-1800)

"You monster is not the only one with a trick up his sleeve, because thanks to Templar Knight I activate the spell or trap card from my hand," said Ragnar as he grabbed the only card left in his hand. "My Shields of Knighthood! In fact that the attack on the destruction of a Knight card once per turn!"

Ragnar quickly activated his spell card just as Skull slammed his axe on top of Templar Knight, who lifted his sword just in time to block it.

"You may have saved your monster, but not your life points," said the Supreme King.

The impact from the attack then struck Ragnar hard.

Supreme King: 1150

Ragnar: 500

"Is that all you got?" said Ragnar looking directly at him.

"This guy…" said Skull Knight.

"Just won't give up," Guardian Baou finished.

"That's right, I'm still standing so as long as I'm in the game I'm going to keep fighting and you do the same Hiccup!" Ragnar yelled. "Until the last card is played a duel is not over! Hiccup am I getting through to you?"

Ragnar could see that Hiccup was still in a state of deep depression. "At least keep listening to my voice. Your friends are here fighting to get you back."

Ragnar then drew from his deck and immediately placed a card facedown. "Okay, I switch my Templar Knight in defence mode," he said as Templar Knights of a defensive position. "And activate my Armour of Knighthood spell card and end my turn."

Ragnar was panting heavily.

"He doesn't look too good," said Astrid.

"It's amazingly still standing," said Axel.

"He's going to be fine guys, he's got a ton of guts," said Thuggroy.

Astrid just looked at Hiccup. "But with the Supreme King not backing down I just hope we can stomach the pressure."

Ragnar looked back at them. "Don't worry, I can take him."

Astrid still looked very concerned, within lifted onto the others.

Ragnar then placed the Supreme King again. "So, you through?"

"Not at all," said Supreme King as he took another random Drake Knight to his hand. "I now send Dragon Knight Windshear to the graveyard in order for Drake Knight Windshear to take her place."

He then sent Windshear to the graveyard and then she appeared on the field. Then like all the other she began to mutate until she became a dragon with silver plated armour and the shoppers looking tail anyone had ever seen. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200)

Skill Dark Magician chuckled. "That spell card of his can only save his monster once."

"The King's monsters was sliced into pieces," Skull Knight smiled.

"Leaving him wide open for direct attack on his next turn," Guardian Baou smirked.

"Skull crush his Knight!" the Supreme King commanded.

Skull flew across the battlefield and then slammed his axe on top of Templar Knight, who held his sword just in time to block the attack.

"Your spell can only protect your monster once per turn. Now Windshear attack with Tail Slice!" the Supreme King commanded.

Windshear then took to the air and flew straight towards Templar Knight. Then slammed her tail right into Templar Knight destroying him instantly and then shooting out from the smoke were several barbs.

"I forgot to mention that when this Drake Knight attacks a monster in defence mode you take damage equal to the difference between it attack points and your monster defence points!" said the Supreme King.

The barbs struck Ragnar hard knocking him down to the ground.

"Hang on," said Astrid.

Supreme King: 1150

Ragnar: 400

Ragnar then looked up. "I activate the effect of my spell card. Since you just destroyed a Knight I can summon another Knight to replace it so long as long as it has few attack points. I summon Battlemaster Knight!

Suddenly appearing on the field was a strategic looking warrior holding a sword. This Knight had brown hair and his armour was green and it looked as if he had seen a few battles in his time. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1300)

"You're only delaying your end," said Chaos Sorcerer.

"Who does this human thinking he is playing all these tricks?" said Skull Knight.

The Supreme King then grab the last card in his hand which was a spell card with Drake Toothless destroying entire army of soldiers. "I now activate Drake Sanction! I can only activate this since I have two Drake Knights on the field now you take 300 point of damage for every monster you control."

"What?" Ragnar gasped.

Suddenly launching from the mouth of his two Drake Knights were flames that struck Ragnar and his pains could be heard across the field.

Supreme King: 1150

Ragnar: 100

"Ragnar!" Astrid and the others gasped.

The Supreme King lieutenants merely smirked.

When the flames disappeared Ragnar was face down on the floor with smoke smouldering from his body.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup, I tried," he said weakly.

* * *

Meanwhile Fishlegs and Ojama Yellow managed to reach the tower, despite Yellows attempts to delay them.

"I'm so tired," he said. He then noticed that they had stopped. "Oh good, we're stopping. That means it's nap time?"

Fishlegs only stopped brief second before walking off.

"Hey, wait up Fishlegs!" Yellow cried following him. "What about that time?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the duel the Supreme King lieutenants were laughing at Ragnar.

"Look it's almost as if he's kneeling to our King," said Skull Knight.

"Please, have mercy your Highness," Chaos Sorcerer mocked.

"He doesn't look too good," said Astrid worriedly.

"Hey, girl are you next?" said Skill Dark Magician.

"Nah, I think her hair needs to be done," said Skill White Magician.

The five of them then laughed.

"Ignore them Astrid," said Axel.

"Yeah, still be singing a different tune soon enough," said Thuggory.

Astrid wasn't so certain. ' _The Supreme King is truly ruthless I'm not sure if I could face him_ ,' she said to herself shaking slightly. ' _Have never been this scared in my life, but it Ragnar fails it may be down to me to save Hiccup_.'

* * *

Ragnar was remembering when he took Hiccup to his house during the holidays. His house was full of antiques that is motherhood collected most of them were actually suits of armour.

"You've got quite the impressive collection here," said Hiccup.

"Mum's a bit of an archaeologist," Ragnar shrugged. "She has a fascination with the Middle Ages in England, especially when it comes researching about the Knights. She even took me to some of her digs sometimes and I found this."

He then gestured to a suit of armour with the Red Cross on it. "That's an impressive looking piece of armour."

"Had it been excellent blacksmith to make it," Ragnar nodded. "I can truly picture them hammering away at the metal and finding the materials in order to make it. I also feel this urge in order to find these armour and bring them to the light for people to see."

"The rescue mission then?" Hiccup joked.

"I suppose you can put it that way, but I wonder what the Knights wore these armour would think now having them in display rather than on the battlefield, they might not appreciate it," Ragnar frowned.

"I don't think so," said Hiccup. "I bet they would love it let them know that the not forgotten. It's like duelling you're always busting through obstacles looking for a way to break open the game."

* * *

In the present Ragnar was smiling at the memory and then an idea appeared in his head. With that he found the strength to pick himself up.

' _Of course, that's what you are Hiccup. A piece of history that is lost in time and beneath the earth_ ,' he said to himself getting to his feet. ' _I have to keep on digging to find you and bring you to the light._ '

"Yes," said Astrid looking relieved.

' _A comet turns, a friend walks lost, a medallion falls, the Guardian should see the truth, a friend shows us the way,_ ' said Ragnar to himself and looked at the Supreme King. ' _I'm coming and I'm going to show you the way._ '

Ragnar then looked up at the card flew overhead. "Oh, Knights of Old! Those that gifted me this sight unseen! It is time! Lend me your power!"

Then turned once again now glowing red towards Ragnar and immediately a powerful blow covered his body.

"There we go, it's time to rebound," said Axel with a smile.

"Ragnar just found his second wind," said Thuggory.

"And it's blowing like a hurricane!" Astrid smiled.

The glow was so blinding that it blinded the lieutenants and the Supreme King himself.

"This light, it shines so bright," said Guardian Baou.

"Supreme King!" said Ragnar as he tried to bury very deep into Hiccup's mind. "Give up, let go of my friend."

"Never, your friend is mine," said the Supreme King.

Then the bright red light and vanished as Ragnar's attempt to reach Hiccup failed. ' _It's no good this way my boys can't even reach Hiccup. He is buried way down in there, hidden from the world like ancient artefacts lost to time. Hiccup won't be able to break free unless the Supreme King's power weakens. If I have any chance of rescuing him I have to chip away at the Supreme King's life points_.'

"I draw!" Ragnar yelled as he drew from his deck and then automatically played. "I activate the spell card Sword of Knight Hood!" Ragnar yelled. "As long as this spell was on the field mine Knight's can now deal you piercing damage! But first have my Battlemaster attack Windshear!"

Battlemaster then drew his sword and charged at Windshear, who swung her tail towards him.

"Thanks to my Shield of Knight Hood spell card my monster is destroyed," said Ragnar.

Battlemaster deflected Windshear's tail and then struck her with his sword destroying her.

"Now my Knight's ability activates whenever he destroys a monster I give to draw one card," said Ragnar.

Ragnar drew the card from his deck looked at it and then placed a base down the field. "I'll place this card facedown." He then looked at the Supreme King. "You better prepare yourself your Highness, because that little skirmish was only the appetite of what I've got in store."

"These tricks will not help, this duel is all but over," said Skull Knight.

"You're right," Guardian Baou nodded. "He will lose soon enough and then the King will send him to Valhalla."

"There you go, nice move Ragnar!" Axel yelled.

"Hiccup will be back with us soon enough," said Thuggory.

"Now take this King down and bring Hiccup back!" Astrid yelled.

"You got it, because thanks to battlemaster's ability are now able to switch the attack position of any Warrior-type monster on the field and I think I'll choose himself," said Ragnar as Battlemaster took a defensive position. "And with that I end my turn."

The Supreme King looked at him. "Instead of activating my field spell effect I'll draw a card like normal," said the Supreme King as he drew. He then held the card out. "And I'll play at my Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two extra cards."

The Supreme King then drew from his deck two extra cards. "And one of them are equipped to Skull," he said as he held out a spell card with the image of Drake Knight Skull collecting bones. "Drake Knight Scavenger! So long as this card is equipped to Skull until the end of the damage step all your spell and trap card effects are negated."

"Oh no," said Ragnar.

"Looks like the last line of defence is gone!" the Supreme King roared as Skull charged towards him. "Skull destroy his battlemaster now!"

Ragnar could only watch as Skull slammed his battleaxe on top of battlemaster destroying him instantly. Ragnar however just stood there strong and firm as the wind from the impact struck him.

* * *

Meanwhile overlooking the mountain face was Fishlegs and Ojama Yellow and they were watching as Ragnar did battle with the Supreme King.

* * *

"All right, King it over I hope you enjoy yourself, because your reign over Hiccup is about to end!" Ragnar yelled as a red aura covered his body. "On this next turn I've got something special for you."

Ragnar then drew from his deck. "First I reveal one of my facedown cards the Warrior Returning Alive which means I can now retrieve Templar Knight from my graveyard," he said as he retrieved Templar Knight. "Next I remove from the game Queen's Knight and Battlemaster Knight so that I can play him once again!"

The spirits of both Queen's Knight and Battlemaster Knight appeared behind him and then vanished. Then emerging on the field was Templar Knight once again with sword in hand. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800)

"You're Knight already failed you once," said the Supreme King.

"Which is why I'm giving them a chance to redeem himself," said Ragnar. He then held out the last card in his hand which showed Templar Knight receiving a message from young squire. "Squire Messenger! Now I can draw one card every Knight on the field."

Ragnar then looked down at his deck. ' _Now if I played all my cards right I'll be able to weaken this King's power and not to get through to Hiccup. If not this duel is finished and so I. This is it, Order of Knight show me the card I need to draw so that I can chip away at the darkness that is controlling Hiccup._ ' He then raised his hand ready to draw. ' _Here goes everything_.'

"I draw!" Ragnar yelled as he drew and suddenly the entire ground began to shake and crumble.

"Huh, what's that?" said Skill Dark Magician.

Ragnar looked at the card he drew and then back at the Supreme King. "I now sacrificed Templar Knight, Sword of Knighthood, Shield of Knighthood and Armour of Knighthood!"

Suddenly a column of light shot out from Templar Knight and the three spell card Ragnar had played and formed the shape of a diamond.

"So I can summon this guy, Paladin Knight!" Ragnar yelled.

Suddenly emerging from the centre of the diamond was Ragnar's most powerful monster. I gigantic knight in golden armour so blind that it was blinding holding a mighty two-handed sword in his hand. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 3000)

Everyone just stared at the large Knight that was now on Ragnar's field. "Now it's time you to be knighted, because Paladin Knight is going to take out more life points with this one attack! Paladin Knight attack Skull with Sword of the Protectorate!"

Paladin Knight then drew his two-handed sword and then slammed it down right on top of Skull. The attack had been so fierce that it actually almost not the Supreme King of his feet.

Supreme King: 50

Ragnar: 100

The attack had been so powerful that it actually caused the ground to rise up lifting the Supreme King up and dust struck his lieutenants.

"I can't see! What's happening?" Guardian Baou yelled.

The Supreme King was now being raised up into the air and the ground he stood on rose.

"Hiccup! Listen up, break free!" Ragnar yelled. "Hiccup!"

Inside his mind Hiccup actually heard Ragnar.

Astrid smiled. "Hey, Ragnar! Nice work!"

Suddenly appearing behind the Supreme King was the comet still blowing red and heading straight down towards them.

"Supreme King, let go, give me my friend back," Ragnar demanded. "It's time you step down from your reign of terror."

"No!" the Supreme King roared as he drew.

Everyone then stared at him in surprise.

"No! It can't be," said Ragnar horrified. "Don't do this! Listen, Hiccup!" Hiccup was just standing there barely able to hear Ragnar. "Listen to me! Come on! Hiccup!"

The calm and then vanished from behind the Supreme King. "Stop calling me that," said the Supreme King his eyes now blowing a fiendish yellow. "I am fear, I am your undoing, I am the timeless curse, the end of all things!"

He then discarded his Dragon Knight Impostor spell card. "You brought this upon yourself, mortal. Now you will learn the way of darkness!" he yelled holding out the last card in his hand. "I activate Super Polymerization!"

Then suddenly appearing above them was a giant vortex the likes of which they had never seen before.

"I've never heard of fusion card," said Astrid.

"How does he hope to fuse anything, he's got no card in his hand and only one monster on the field," Axel frowned.

"I have a feeling about to find out," said Thuggory.

He was white because the vortex was spread across the entire field and it was drawing Paladin Knight closer it towards it.

"No way," said Ragnar as he watched Paladin Knight been sacked to the Supreme King's field. "If he can use Paladin, then I'm gonna."

"I'm playing Super Polymerization with that I confuse my monster from any monster on your field," said the Supreme King. "Combining them to form your doom."

"I'm done, I've got no defence, nothing on my field can help me and I've got no card in my hand," said Ragnar.

"You feel that it hopelessness, it's fear, panic and terror," said the Supreme King. "It's about your little friend Hiccup and shattered all the good, but unlike your friend the darkness has no use for you! I admit that you're the toughest opponent I have ever faced, but in the end you failed just like the rest!"

Suddenly both Skull and Paladin Knight were sucked into the vortex. "I summon Drake Knight Destroyer!"

Suddenly the dark clouds dispelled and floating in midair with the dragon-like creature in the thickest armour they had ever seen. In his hands he held a two-handed sword with a strange red liquid dripping off its blade. His right eye had a huge scar across it that left him blind on the right side.

"Destroyer's attack points are equal to the combined attack points for both our monsters," the Supreme King explained. (ATK: ?-4000/ DEF: 0)

"4000 attack points?" Astrid stared.

"There's nothing you can do," said Axel.

"Well, if I'm going down, I'm going down fighting," said Ragnar revealing his facedown card. "I activate Call of the Hunted to bring Templar Knight back."

Templar Knight then returned to the field holding his sword firmly in hand. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800)

"Have it your way," said the Supreme King. He then turned to Destroyer. "Destroyer, destroying him with Dragon Destruction Blade!"

Destroyer then raised his blade and flames began to spin around it taking the form of a dragon and then he sent it straight down on top of Templar Knight.

"Okay, old friend, let's do this!" Ragnar yelled.

Templar Knight then jumped into the flames with his sword held high and a few seconds later there was a huge explosion that ran across the entire field. Ragnar just stared there nice and firm as the explosion headed straight towards.

Supreme King: 50 (Winner!)

Ragnar: 0

"Noooo!" Ragnar yelled.

Hiccup heard his cry and turned just in time to see the mirror holding Ragnar's image shattering.

The hologram soon faded and Ragnar was on the ground looking extremely weak. Ragnar saw that he was beginning to glow and then grabbed his pendant and then tossed it Astrid, who caught in her hands.

"Astrid make this right, it's over for me, but not for you," said Ragnar. "Don't feel bad to me, at least I get to see Heather. Whatever you do you must find a way to save Hiccup or he'll—"

Ragnar then turned into particles of light and vanished much to the horror of the three.

"Ragnar!" Astrid cried.

The Supreme King then turned to Astrid. "You, girl shall come with me."

Astrid just stared at him in horror and then immediately Thuggory and Axel placed themselves in front of her.

"Astrid, you get going," said Thuggory.

"What?" Astrid stared.

"We'll hold him off while using a way to get Hiccup back," said Axel as they activated their duel disk.

"I can't just leave you," said Astrid.

"You have to," said Thuggory. "Ragnar entrusted you with this task don't let the sacrifice be and vain!"

Astrid then looked down at Ragnar's pendant which began to glow red. ' _Stay strong, Astrid_ ,' said Ragnar's voice. ' _Don't be afraid_.'

However, Astrid was afraid. ' _I'm sorry_ ,' she said to herself.

Astrid then made a run for it as Thuggory and Axel stared to hold the Supreme King off. No one was aware that Fishlegs and Ojama Yellow were watching from the mountain side.

* * *

Battlemaster Knight

ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1300

Level 5

LIGHT

Warrior Effect

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle you are allowed to draw one card from your deck. Once the turn you can switch the battle position of any Warrior-Type monster on the field.

Drake Knight Stormfly

ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1900

Level 6

WIND

Warrior/ Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending one "Dragon Knight Stormfly" from your Deck to the Graveyard. This card's name is also treated as "Dragon Knight Stormfly". If there is no face-up "Drake Sanctum" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated as a Dragon type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. This card is unaffected by your opponent spell cards. This card can attack every monster your opponent controls.

Drake Knight Skull

ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

Level 7

EARTH

Warrior/ Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending one "Dragon Knight Skull" from your Deck to the Graveyard. This card's name is also treated as "Dragon Knight Skull". If there is no face-up "Drake Sanctum" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated as a Dragon type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. When this card declares an attack you can send either one Dragon Knight or Drake Knight card from your hand to the graveyard. This card gains 300 attack and defence points for every Dragon-Type card in the either graveyard.

Drake Knight Windshear

ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200

Level 4

WIND

Warrior/ Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending one "Dragon Knight Windshear" from your Deck to the Graveyard. This card's name is also treated as "Dragon Knight Windshear". If there is no face-up "Drake Sanctum" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated as a Dragon type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. If there is no face-up "Drake Sanctum" on the field, destroy this card. Trap cards cannot be activated when this card declares an attack. This card invokes piercing damage.

Drake Knight Destroyer

ATK: ?/ DEF: 0

Level 8

DARK

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

1 Dragon-Type monster + 1 Warrior-Type monster

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is treated as a Dragon type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. The original ATK of this card is equal to the combined original ATK of the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon it. When this card declares an attack: You can change all Defence Position monsters your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)

Drake Sanction

Spell Card

Activate only you have two or more Drake Knight monsters. Your opponent a 300 point of damage each monster they control.

Card image: Drake Toothless destroying entire army of soldiers

Drake Knight Scavenger

Equip Spell Card

you can only equip this card to a to Drake Knight. When the equipped monster declares an attack all you opponent spell and trap cards effects are negated until the end of the damage step.

Card image: Drake Knight Skull collecting bones


	37. What Lies Beneath Part 1

A pair of Elite Goblins were wondering around the area on top of a pair of Gilasaurus' until they saw a mansion.

"Let's see if any duellists are inside," said one of them.

They then approach the doors and knocked.

"Anyone home?"

The door opened and Eret was standing right in front of them with a confident look on his face. "Wow, it's Halloween already?"

"We ask the questions around here," the goblin snarled. "The Supreme King has sent us to roundup duellists of the rebel army. Seeing any?"

"Duellists? I'm afraid I haven't, there's no one like that in here," said Eret.

"You sure?" said the goblin suspiciously. "Because all lies get sent away straight to Valhalla."

"I'm not live, I promise you," said Eret calmly. "You can look around if you want to."

The goblin narrowed his eyes. "Okay then I'll check the house to see if you're on the level or not. You better not be lying." He then shoved Eret aside. "Stand aside, I'm coming through."

He soon found himself in the hallway and noticed how big the building was.

"This is an awfully big place to be living in although," he noted.

"Who said I was alone?" said Eret.

The goblin then turned on him and raised his duel disk threateningly. "Who's here? Take me to them or I'll make you want with Valhalla right now!"

Eret didn't look intimidated in the slightest. "Easy does it, he's in the room just over here. I'll take you over to him right away."

The goblin narrowed his eyes. "He better not be a duellist," he said blowing his duel disk.

"All his perfectly harmless," Eret assured as he looked him down the corridor on the left. "See for yourself. Step right this way."

Eret soon led into a large set of doors and opened them to reveal a dark room. "Okay, he's in here."

"He better not be a duellist or your boat in trouble," the goblin snarled as he entered into the room.

Eret merely smiled and closed the doors and locks them. The goblin immediately turned around and tried to open them to no avail.

"Hey! You let me out!" the goblin demanded.

"No, I lock you in," said Eret.

Then suddenly torches were lit lighting up the room and there the goblin source a cloaked figure overlooking an altar with a banner of Cyber End Dragon above it.

"Hold on, who are you?" the goblin demanded activating his duel disk. "Show yourself now or I'll send you to Valhalla!"

The cloaked and then turned around and removed his cloak revealing himself to be Wolflegs. "I'm afraid the only person going anywhere is you," said Wolflegs activating his duel disk. "I hope you like to travel, because I'm sending you on a permanent vacation."

* * *

Eret was leaning against the doorway smiling slightly.

"Hey! Boss where are you?" the other goblin demanded.

Eret smiled as he walked down the corridor.

"Come on! We must report back!" the goblin yelled.

Eret then exited from the corridor and approached the goblin. "I'm afraid he's quite indisposed at the moment," he said. "He asked for you to wait over here until he finishes looking around."

The goblin and started to follow Eret and then he heard the cries of his superior and then immediately turned to Eret. "Human! What was that noise?"

"That was your boss," said Eret as he strapped on his duel disk. "And if you want to know what it is that is happening to him I can show you up close and personal."

He then activated his duel disk and then there was a bright light.

* * *

Meanwhile Wolflegs' three cyber dragons were destroying his opponents Luster Dragon, Spear Dragon and Return Zombie.

"And there's more," said Wolflegs as he held out his Polymerization card. "Come forth Cyber End Dragon!"

His three Cyber Dragons entered into a vortex and then exiting from it was Wolflegs' mechanical three head dragon.

"Please don't send me to Valhalla," the goblin begged. "I'll do anything!"

Wolflegs then approached him. "Then answer this does the Supreme King duel with Dragon Knights?"

The goblin began to shake fearfully. "I think he does."

"You think or you know?" said Wolflegs threateningly.

"I'm not sure," said the goblin quivering. "I saw his deck once."

"And what did you say in it?" Wolflegs demanded.

The goblin started to remember when he handed the Supreme King his duel disk and deck at the tower.

"Once as I was handing the king his duel disk a card fell to the floor," said the goblin.

The goblin had been shaking the door does so hard that single card threw out of the deck and it had the image of Dragon Knight Toothless, but it was covered in darkness. The Supreme King then turned his head and the goblin quickly picked up the card placed back in the deck not wanting to witness the King's wraith.

"It was Dragon Knight, but it was covered in darkness."

"You're certain about this?" Wolflegs yelled.

"It's, it's the truth."

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was questioning his own goblin because on his field were Demon Knight Lust, Despair and Hunger. Towering over the goblin was also Demon Knight Vengeance, who then grabbed the goblin by the throat and lifted him up into the air.

"Where were we?" said Eret. "Ah, yes. What is the King planning?"

"He, uh, plans to attack the south. He's launching a general offensive on the escaping people," he said barely able to breathe. Vengeance and tightened his grip. "If it works, there will be no one left to oppose him. Anyone not sent to Valhalla will be taken to a prison were duellists will be forced to become servants to the King."

Eret looked intrigued upon hearing this. "The prison camp, where is it located?"

Vengeance then released the goblin. "It's to the west you can't miss it." He then began to back away from him. "I've told you all I know have mercy."

"Just let me go!" both goblins pleaded.

Wolflegs nodded. "Of course, but first I need to finish what I started and—"

"Turn you into stardust," Eret smirked.

Then in unison both Cyber End Dragon and Vengeance unleashed their attacks on the poor goblins turning them into particles of light. This screams could be heard from outside, but unfortunately for them no one was there to hear them scream let alone help them.

Eret watched as the particles that had once been his goblin vanished and soon his holograms faded.

"Eret," said Wolflegs emerging from the corridor.

"What did you find out?" Eret asked.

Wolflegs looked at him grimly. "I'm afraid our worst fears have been proven true, our friend Hiccup and supreme King are one and the same."

"But that's not all," said Eret equally grim. "The Supreme King is about to launch a massive offensive upon the South. If he succeeds nothing will stop him from ruling this world."

"He's too strong to fight alone," said Wolflegs. "We need allies that will fight along our side."

"The goblin mentioned a camp, perhaps we can find some allies there," Eret suggested.

They soon mounted the goblins Gilasaurus' and started to make their way towards the camp.

"I hope this doesn't lead to a dead end," said Wolflegs.

* * *

Astrid was running as quickly as he could, because directly behind her was Picador Fiend.

"Astrid, I'm coming for you," he said.

She looked back and saw that the other half of Picador Fiend transformed into the Supreme King.

"You can ran as fast as you want, but you will never get away," he said practically on top of her. Astrid then reached the edge of a cliff. "Where do you think you're going to scamper to now? There's nowhere to go, but down."

The Supreme King steed then slammed into then she found herself falling off the edge of the cliff screaming.

* * *

Astrid then woke with a start breathing heavily. ' _Ever since Ragnar disappeared my dreams have been getting worse and worse_ ,' she said to herself shaking badly.

She remembered how Ragnar was defeated by the Supreme King and how Axel and Thuggory said they were going to hold him off long enough her to escape. All three of them also mentioned that she was their only hope to get Hiccup back, but she was too afraid to even think about facing him.

It took a few moments to discover that she was in some sort of cave. She had no memories of actually entering into a cave, but then noticed the equipment and knew that she wasn't alone.

"Ah, you're awake," said a female voice.

She turned and then saw a figure in on looking over her, her face was completely hidden by a helmet and struck back was a staff of some kind. The helmet had a very dragon like look about it and for moment she thought it was a member of the Dark Army.

"Relax, dear," she said calmly she removed her helmet and revealed herself to be human.

Her face looked familiar, but Astrid couldn't place it. Her eyes were blue and her hair was auburn with a few whites in it tied three long ponytails. One look from her face and Astrid knew that she was a kind and gentle person.

"Sorry, I'm a little shaken up," she said rubbing her forehead.

"That's understandable, after seeing your friend sent to Valhalla right in front of you," she said. Astrid looked up. "You were talking in your sleep."

"How did I get here?" Astrid asked slightly confused.

"My friends found you," she smiled.

Astrid then noticed free Dancing Fairies floating around the mysterious woman. One with brown hair, and never with red hair and another was ginger.

"We found you just lying on the ground," said the brown haired fairy.

"We flew back to get Valka," said the redhead fairy.

"And brought you here," said the ginger haired fairy.

"You three better go out and keep an eye out in case the Dark Army comes round," Valka suggested.

Astrid looked up upon hearing that name and she soon realised why the woman was so familiar. "Wait, your name is Valka?"

"Yes," she said curiously. "What of it?"

"You wouldn't by any chance have a son called Hiccup?"

Valka looked up. "You know my son?"

"I'm his…" Astrid then stopped herself. "I was his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend?" Valka stared. "Then what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," Astrid sighed.

"Then you better tell me," said Valka sitting down.

However before they could even start the Dancing Fairies came back.

"Valka, someone is here," they said.

"Dark Army?" Valka asked.

"No," they said shaking their heads.

Valka then looked at Astrid. "We'll have this conversation later, but I have to investigate this."

Astrid nodded thankful for the distraction and watched as the Dancing Fairies lead Valka out of the cave.

* * *

Fishlegs and Ojama Yellow were wondering around the ruined settlement which had duel disks on the ground, no doubt those that have fallen under the Supreme King's might.

"Another duel disk," said Yellow. He then looked up and turned on Fishlegs hood. "Someone is coming."

Fishlegs turned and saw Valka approaching him with the Dancing Fairies directly in front of her.

"We seem to be busy with visitors today," said Valka. "Now how about you tell me who you are?"

"My name is Fishlegs, I'm looking for a friend," he said.

"Your friend wouldn't be called Astrid would it? Valka asked curiously.

"You've met her?" Fishlegs asked.

Valka nodded. "And if your friends were furthering your friends with my son, Hiccup."

Fishlegs looked up. "You're Valka? Last we heard of you was that you and your dad faced one another in a duel."

Valka nodded. "The duel was so fierce that it actually opened at and I found myself being flung into it. I then found myself in this place and I've been wondering around trying to find a way to get back home in the sense."

Fishlegs frowned. "How did Hiccup get the Dragon Knights?"

"I made arrangements before I faced my father and if anything happened to me the finished Dragon Knight would find themselves to Hiccup when he was ready."

"What are the chances that we find Hiccup's Mum in a place like this," said Yellow.

"Yeah, how did you find us?" Fishlegs asked.

"I've made a few friends during my time here," said Valka gesturing to the Dancing Fairies fly next to her.

"It's very nice to meet you," they said.

Yellow immediately went gaga. "I'm in love! Fishlegs, aren't they just the cutest thing ever?"

"Huh," Fishlegs nodded with a sigh. "But there's no time for romance."

Yellow grown with disappointment.

"I don't suppose you know what happened to my son?" Valka asked.

Fishlegs nodded. "You're not going to like it and it is very important that Astrid regained her courage."

"So the rumours are true, there are warriors fighting the Supreme King," said Valka looking very interested.

"Warriors! That's us!" Yellow smiled. "In fact where heroes are famous and the—"

Fishlegs the knocked him aside with the back of his hand. "The truth is I'm more of an observer at the moment, Astrid is the real warrior left now, but she's lost her courage."

"I'm listening," said Valka.

* * *

Astrid was still in the cave waiting for Valka to return playing with the fire with a stick. She had never a fear like this before and wondered how she was tell Valka about what happened to Hiccup.

She then heard footsteps and immediately looked up to find Valka had entered the cave along with the Dancing Fairies. Valka's face was a bit grim and slightly upset and then she sat down opposite Astrid.

"When were you going to tell me that my son had become the Supreme King?" she asked.

Astrid looked at her with an apologetic look. "I only found out recently and my friend Ragnar was doing everything he could to bring him back, but failed," she said and then held out a pendant. "He gave me this before he was sent to Valhalla."

"He was a member of the Order of Knights," said Valka looking up. "Astrid a friend of yours told me everything that happened and I don't blame you for running away, but you are a great warrior capable of defeating the Supreme King. If you don't we'll all be sent to Valhalla."

"Please help us," the fairies pleaded.

"Help you? I couldn't even help Ragnar or my best friend when they needed me! I can't even rescue Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

Then suddenly they heard voices outside and immediately rushed out to find a pack of Elite Goblins were surrounding the place.

"They've found us," said Valka gasped.

"Hand the girl over and we'll make your end quick," said the goblins leader.

"You're not getting her," said Valka strongly.

"The Supreme King wants her and what he wants he gets."

Valka then handed Astrid duel disk. "There's no running away this time," she said.

Astrid took the duel disk and knew that she was right. She strapped on her duel disk and activated it.

The goblins then summoned an assortment of different creatures Dragons Zombie, Vorse Raider, Jirai Gumo and many others.

Astrid then quickly drew her cards. "I summon Valkyrie Pegasus Rider and Valkyrie Swordwoman!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Astrid beautiful Valkyrie on top of a Pegasus and her sword maiden. They then immediately she charged at the enemy and began engaging the creatures, but there's far too many of them from the two of them alone.

"We're going to survive this," said Astrid.

"I play Foolish Burial," said Valka's voice and Astrid turned to see that she had activated a due disk as well. "This spell card allows me to send my Felgrand Dragon to the graveyard."

"What good will that do?" Astrid frowned.

"Just watch," Valka smiled. "Because now I play Monster Reborn to bring him back to the field."

Then suddenly emerging on the field was a beautiful golden dragon that towered over the goblins. It in take the goblins long to realise that they were outmatched.

"Now attack with Gold Flames!" Valka commanded.

Felgrand then unleashed a breath of golden flames on top of the monsters destroying them.

Astrid was so stunned by this that she forgotten that she had monsters as well. "Okay girls take these losers out!"

Astrid Valkyries then charged at the enemy and soon all the goblins were gone sent to Valhalla.

Astrid then turned to Valka. "You could've faced them yourself."

Valka smiled at her. "Your friend said that you needed some coaxing."

Astrid stared at her. "You allow them to find you."

"So that you could regain your coverage," said Valka placing a hand on her shoulder. "Astrid, you've seen for yourself that the Supreme King won't allow you to escape. If you have any chance of get Hiccup back you must have courage if you are to succeed."

"I'm a coward," said Astrid not looking at her and fell to her knees. "I ran from the Supreme King, I was scared. I mean I faced duellist with dark powers before, but that darkness in his eyes I've never seen anything like it before. You can't escape them. They used to be good in him, but now it's fading." She then held out her hand which was shaking badly. "Look, it has me shaking. It filled this fear that I couldn't save my friends and my boyfriend. I just turned and ran, I was just so weak with fear."

"Being afraid isn't a sign of weakness," said Valka. "It's the path we take when you are afraid that will define you and you chose to fight. That is courage, you chose to stay and fight the darkness. You've already beaten the darkness, Astrid."

"Yeah, right?" said Astrid dismissively. "You weren't with us, he can't be defeated."

Valka sighed. "If you change your mind meet me at the city about a mile from here. The Supreme King is planning an offensive there and we need every duellist we can get." She the Fairies then left. "I hope you find a hero inside. I know it's there."

Astrid just sat there shaking unable to decide on what to do.

"Astrid," said a voice.

Astrid looked up and found Fishlegs standing in front of her. "Fishlegs? So it was you, you told about Hiccup."

"I watched Ragnar duel," said Fishlegs.

"What happened to Thuggory and Axel?" Astrid asked, though she knew the answer.

Fishlegs silence was confirmation enough as images of Axel's Doomfire and Thuggory's Skull King getting destroyed by the Supreme King's Drake Knight entered into her mind.

"You can't give up, Astrid," said Fishlegs.

"If you saw everything that happened then you saw me run away," said Astrid not able to look at him in the eye.

"Ragnar wouldn't want you to well over in self-pity, that's my thing," said Fishlegs. "I told Valka that you were a strong capable warrior and that you're probably the only person in the land that can bring Hiccup back."

"I can't," said Astrid shaking her head.

"Do you remember when you were possessed?" Fishlegs asked and that caught Astrid to attention. "Hiccup didn't give up on you so why are you giving up on him? If you truly love him then you know what you need to do."

* * *

Meanwhile Wolflegs and Eret had reached the camp of the goblins had told them about.

"The prison camp is not far," said Eret.

As they walked down the path they saw many duel disk scattered across the plain.

"Look at all these duel disks," said Wolflegs. "I guess Hiccup was here and he seems to be duelling anyone and anything that gets in his way."

"Why would he do this?" Eret frowned.

"I don't know."

"We have to find him and see if we can stop this madness before it's too late, but were going to need some help. I just hope we can find something that camp."

"Well, let's go and rescue some duellists."

They continue to make their way down the path until they finally reached the Cavin merely stood there gazing at the view.

"There it is, Wolflegs," said Eret.

"You've got a plan?" Wolflegs asked.

Eret smiled placing his suitcase down. "Oh yeah, we could sneak up to the front in front of the prison and waiting to all the guards fall asleep." He then pulled out his duel disk. "Or we could blast our way through gate and not waste any time. What do you think?"

Wolflegs smiled. "You have to ask? I'm not the type of guy that likes to wait around."

Soon the two of them raise their duel disks and activated them. Then they summoned Demon Knight Vengeance and Cyber End Dragon and then they made their way towards the camp.

"Let's do this," said Wolflegs.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid had decided to head towards the city that Valka mentioned and it was teeming with refugees from destroyed villages. The man among the refugees were instantly put to work for to find the defences for the Supreme King's inevitable offensive.

"Come on, put your back into it!" a guard yelled. "We have to fortify these wars before the Supreme King army arrives."

* * *

Astrid remembered her talk with Fishlegs. No sooner had he stopped speaking that Ragnar's began to glow.

"What is it?" Fishlegs asked.

"A reminder," she said pulling out the pendant. "But I can't give up, you're right. Hiccup didn't give up on the when I was a changed person and I can't give up on him. I'll start by meeting up with Valka at the city and help the people out there."

Fishlegs then watched as Astrid headed towards the direction Valka headed. "Thanks, Fishlegs," she said.

* * *

Back at the present, Astrid watched as the soldiers ordered the refugees inside.

"Keep moving," a soldier ordered the refugees. "We must prepare the walls for battle."

Once inside Astrid saw that duel monster spirit were helping fortify the defences as well and help with the food.

"Please, just a little rest," said a tired refugee to a soldier. "I've been digging all night."

"Keep working!" the soldier yelled. "If you want a break you'll get one when King send you to Valhalla!"

"I'm sorry," said the refugee.

Astrid then noticed the hungry refugee looking at the soldier.

"Please, I need food for my children," he begged. "They're so hungry."

The soldier then took his food. "Unless you can duel you don't get the single thing to eat!"

"What is happening?" Valka yelled as she made her presence known.

"Give it here!" the soldier yelled grabbing the food away from the hungry refugee.

Valka then approached the soldier. "We're all on the same side!"

The soldier then glared at her. "Get back!"

Astrid then grabbed the soldier's hand. "Hey! Forget your manners?"

Valka smiled upon seeing her. "Astrid, it's good to see you."

"Seize your fighting!" said a voice.

They looked up and saw two duel monster spirit looking down at them, one was Guardian of the Labyrinth and the other Ancient Brain. It didn't take Astrid long to figure out that those two were the ones in charge.

The one that had spoken was the Guardian's shield. "The woman is right, we must work as one. If we don't the voices of darkness will attack and destroy us all. We are all that stand against the Supreme King's campaign of taking over the South. Here human and monster have banded together to stop the Supreme King and end his reign of darkness."

Ancient Brain merely chuckled.

"You do realise that these changes won't stop his army, we need more duellists to guard the ramparts," said Astrid. "Please, I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh really," said Ancient Brain sceptically. "Perhaps you would like to lead us after all the fate of our world should rest in the hands of a stranger."

The Guardian merely laughed.

"Let go," the soldier glad pulling his weapon away from Astrid.

Ancient Brain then laughed as he and Guardian walked away.

Valka then approached Astrid. "I'm glad you decided to help."

"A lot of good I'm doing with those two in charge," said Astrid.

"They're not in charge, but they act as if they are," said Valka looking at what the tower. "I do not trust those two."

"Something is definitely funny about them," Astrid nodded.

* * *

At the top of the tower of the fortress Guardian's shield merely laughed. "Did you say that? I had them believing every word," he said gleefully.

Ancient Brain also laughed as his shadow changed. "That's why I love humans they're so gullible. With our defences the city will be right for the taking and of course the King will reward us as well. We shall cover the world and avail of darkness." He then floated towards the edge of the tower that overlooks the entire city and laughed. "The age of humans is over!"

"Just one problem what of the girl?" Guardian's shield asked. "She looks like that I'm willing to fear."

"True," Guardian nodded.

"And if a guy thought he was the brains here," said Astrid's voice.

They turned and saw Astrid and Valka leaning against the wall.

"I doubt they have a brain cell between them," said Valka.

"You," said Ancient Brain.

"That is quite the elaborate plan you guys have going it's just too bad that you won't be able to see it work," said Astrid.

"You'll be coming with us so that we can get some information out of you," said Valka.

Ancient Brain then laughed and then suddenly transformed into Skull Knight.

"It's you," Astrid gasped.

"Glad that you remember me, human," Skull Knight smirked.

"We cannot allow them to warn the rest," said Guardian's shield and Guardian summoned a sword.

"Do not worry, I am more than capable of handling two human women," said Skull Knight. "The old lady can be sent to Valhalla, but the Supreme King has special plans for the girl."

"What plans?" said Astrid.

"To take you as his bride," Skull Knight smirked. "You should feel honoured, no human girl has ever caught his eye before. Of course it will be easy to control you since you're so afraid. You should have seen her running away as her friends bought valiantly to stop the Supreme King."

"Perhaps we should have let her lead these people," said Guardian's shield. "She could have taught them all how to flee in terror."

"So the two of you plan to save these people," said Skull Knight folding his arms. "An old lady and a duellist that is afraid to duel."

Astrid merely glared at them.

"Careful, she may run screaming again," Guardian's shield mocked.

"Taking you to the Supreme King will be far easier than I imagined," Skull Knight smirked. "If you couldn't even fight for your friends how could you fight for these people?" He then laughed as he looked down into the city. "Look at them, ignorant little humans, working for no idea that their doom is within their own gates and their only hope, the only people that can save them in an old lady and a cowardly girl."

Astrid glared at them as a medallion she was holding began to glow. "Being afraid is not a weakness, it's the pack you take when you are!"

"Who told you that?" Skull Knight smirked. "Grand Tiki Elder?"

Then the three of them laughed.

"No, that would be me," said Valka taking a step forward stopping them from laughing. "Astrid let me handle these fools. I'm gonna show them what this _old lady_ can do. You don't need to prove yourself to them, because you have nothing to prove."

Valka then pulled out her duel disk and Astrid noted for the first time that it was shaped like a dragon's head and then activated it.

"Very well, once you're sent to Valhalla then the world will belong to our Supreme King," said Skull Knight as he summoned his duel disk.

"Let's duel!"


	38. What Lies Beneath Part 2

Fishlegs and Ojama Yellow were outside the city knowing that Astrid as well as Valka resided inside. Ojama Yellow on the other hand was a reluctant to enter into the city due to how creepy it looked.

"When not really going in there are we Fishlegs?" Yellow quivered. "It looks too scary. How about we find a nice meadow instead? Some gentle rocks, some trees maybe some nice deer."

"You know there's no place like that in this world," said Fishlegs as he started to head towards the city. "Besides being in there is much safer then out here. Stay behind if you want."

Yellow then heard something behind him and turn and saw someone watching them from the shadows. "Someone is following?" he frowned. He then saw a brief glimpse of the person's face which looked awfully familiar. "Is that who I think it is?" He then shook his head. "Nah, it couldn't have been her. Unless maybe it was, but she didn't look the same."

He then immediately floated down back towards Fishlegs who was halfway towards the city. "Hey, Fishlegs wait up! Don't leave me alone!"

"Start acting yellow would you?" Fishlegs sighed.

"I can't," said Yellow.

* * *

Meanwhile in the tower Valka was about to face Skull Knight.

"Let duel!" they said.

Skull Knight: 4000

Valka: 4000

"I'll go first," said Skull Knight as he drew. He then automatically played the card facedown in defence mode. "I place one monster facedown and then I'll play another facedown and end my turn."

"I was expecting more," said Valka as he drew from her deck. She then held out the card he drew. "I activate Graceful Charity so now I can draw three cards and the price of sending 2 to my graveyard."

Valka then through three cards from my hand and discarded Felgrand Dragon and Darkblaze Dragon. "Next I summon my Luster Dragon!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a blue scaled dragon. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1600)

"And next I activate the spell card Raigeki which will destroy all your monsters," said Valka holding out a second spell card. "So doesn't have any last words?"

"Yes, it says trap card," Skull Knight smirked revealing his facedown card which revealed to be a trap card. "You see whenever facedown monster in defence mode is targeted by a spell card like your Ragieki my Reverse Effect activates turning my monster to attack mode and triggering Magical Merchant flip effect!"

His monster then revealed itself to be a large insect carrying several large bags on its back. (ATK: 200/ DEF: 700)

"This allows me to draw from my deck until I get a Spell or Trap Card which goes to my hand as for the other cards if their monsters I get sent to my graveyard," said Skull Knight as he grabbed 12 cards and send them to the graveyard.

The 12 cards were revealed to be two Gene-Warped Warwolfs, Luster Dragon, Archfiend Soldier, Soul Tiger, Mystical Elf, Gigobyte, Clown Zombie, Fiend Scorpion, Spiral Serpent, Summoned Skull and Giant Soldier of Stone.

"He just sent 12 cards to his graveyard?" Astrid stared.

"All for this little card here," said Skull Knight holding out the Synthesis Spell ritual spell card.

"Now I have to send Magical Merchant to the graveyard due to the effect of my Reverse Effector which means you just wasted one of your best cards," Skull Knight laughed.

"True, but you left yourself wide open for my Luster Dragon!" Valka yelled.

Luster Dragon then immediately fired a powerful fire blast directly at Skull Knight, but he held his ground.

Skull Knight: 2100

Valka: 4000

"That kinda tickled," Skull Knight smirked.

"With that I end my turn," said Valka.

"Then it's my move," said Skull Knight as he drew. "And I played this Synthesis Spell ritual spell card! Now in order to activate this I have to sacrifice my Mad Dog of Darkness and Vorse Raider which when added together total at least level 6."

Suddenly appearing on the field were Mad Dog of Darkness and Vorse Raider, but a split second later they turned into darkness and entered into the spell card Skull Knight had played earlier.

"And that allows me to summon Lycanthrope my big bad wolf!" Skull Knight yelled.

Suddenly emerging on the field was a werewolf. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800)

"I'm not impressed," said Valka.

"Then let's see if this impresses you, because at some bite I trigger this spell card, Undead Lineage," he said holding out the card he drew which then automatically covered Lycanthrope in a dark aura. "This card boosts his power by 500 points now that something to how about isn't it? Also if you try and destroy him with an effect the spell card takes the hit."

"Not good," said Astrid looking troubled. "Valka would need a really strong monster to win this now."

"Attack Lycanthrope!" Skull Knight commanded.

Lycanthrope then pounced gaining power boost thanks to the spell card Skull Knight had played. (ATK: 2400-2900)

Lycanthrope then swung his clause straight at Luster Dragon destroying him. Valka was then struck by the impact from the blast.

Skull Knight: 2100

Valka: 3000

"Now Lycanthrope's ability activates any time he deals damage in battle he dishes an additional 200 point of damage for every Normal Monster in my graveyard," said Skull Knight.

"What?" Valka stared.

"There are 14 Normal Monsters in my grave so you model are about a huge amount of life points bitten off," Skull Knight smirked as blue flames started to cover Lycanthrope.

"So that's why you sent all those cards to your graveyard," said Valka.

"Just thinking ahead," Skull Knight smirked. "Now Lycanthrope! Attack with Serrated Shadow Slash!"

Suddenly launching out of Lycanthrope were sharp blasts of dark energy which then headed straight down on top of Valka dealing has a massive amount of damage.

Skull Knight: 2100

Valka: 200

"Your wolf meat little mortal," Skull Knight smirked. "You will never be able to defeat Lycanthrope it's over. Face it you the last and your destiny is within Valhalla."

"This is bad, one more attack and it's all over," said Astrid.

Guardian's shield laughed. "Only 200 life points left and then she's off to Valhalla."

"Poor mortal," said Guardian.

"Are you done?" Valka asked and everyone stared at her. "Because I'm about to finish you off."

"You lie!" Skull Knight yelled.

"Let's find out, my turn!" Valka yelled as he drew and looked at the card he drawn and it was exactly what she needed. She then immediately summoned the monster that he had just drawn. "I summon Decoy Dragon in defence mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a cute baby dragon. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 200)

"Ah, it's so cute," said Astrid.

Skull Knight laughed. "That was your big-play, a baby dragon?"

Valka ignored him and grabbed a spell card from his hand. "I now play Dragon's Gunfire and with it I'll deal you 800 points of damage!"

Decoy Dragon then fired a massive fireball from its mouth struck Skull Knight and engulfed in flames.

Skull Knight: 1300

Valka: 200

Skull Knight snarled at her. "Was that it? Was that your big-play?"

"You'll find out on my next turn, because I'm sending my turn now," said Valka calmly.

'I hope Valka knows what she's doing, because one wrong move and it's all over,' said Astrid to himself looking deeply concerned.

"You're not going to have a next turn!" Skull Knight roared as he drew. He then smiled at the card he drew and held it out. "I play the spell card Stop Defence and as its name suggests it switches your Decoy Dragon to attack mode."

"Oh no," said Astrid as Decoy Dragon took on an attack position. "If Lycanthrope attack make contact it's all over."

"Lycanthrope end this!" Skull Knight commanded. Lycanthrope then began charging at the small dragon raising his claw. Skull Knight then laughed. "It's over!"

Valka then smiled. "For you."

Skull Knight stopped his laughter and looked at her. "What?"

"Because by attacking you activate it might Decoy Dragon special ability," said Valka. "Whenever he's attacked I can special summon a level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster from my graveyard and then make it the attack target."

"What?" Skull Knight stared. "You don't have any—" He stopped when he remembered that Valka sent to card from a hand earlier on her first turn. "She had this plan from the start."

"Now I summon from my graveyard Felgrand Dragon!" Valka yelled.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was the same golden dragon Astrid saw Valka play during the scuffle with the Goblins. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2800)

Upon seeing Felgrand's attack points Skull Knight started to relax. "It still doesn't have enough strength to beat my Lycanthrope and the moment it deals damage you lose." His eyes then widened when he realised something. "Unless…"

"Unless my monster has a special ability of his own and he does," Valka smiled. "For when he is summoned to the field I can then select a monster in my graveyard and then he gains 200 attack points times it's level. So by choosing a level 7 Darkblaze Dragon that in my graveyard Felgrand will gain a total of 1400 attack points."

Felgrand then started to glow in a golden light. (ATK: 2800-4200)

Skull Knight immediately backed away fearfully as Lycanthrope charged towards the empowered dragon. "No! Who are you?"

Valka ignored him. "Felgrand attack with Gold Flames!"

Felgrand then unleashed a stream of golden flames on top of Lycanthrope destroying the werewolf instantly and aflame slammed right into Skull Knight. This caused a massive explosion that caught the eye of everyone in the city.

"No," said Guardian falling to the ground.

"She won," Guardian's shield cried.

Skull Knight then looked up at her. "You may have defeated me, but you will fall before the King."

Skull Knight: 0

Valka: 200 (Winner!)

"I will see you again in Valhalla!" Skull Knight yelled as he began to glow.

He then toppled backwards and fell off the tower.

* * *

Skull Knight had landed in the centre of the city and a bunch of people crowded around him.

"I know who he is," said a refugee. "He's one of the Supreme King's loyal servants."

Skull Kniight then transformed into Ancient Brain and turned into particles of light and vanished.

"What just happened?" a guard asked

"That was the Ancient Brain," said another guard.

"And he wasn't the only servant sent here by the Supreme King," said Astrid's voice.

Heads turned as emerging out of the doorway was Astrid and Valka with a tied up Guardian of the Labyrinth in front of them.

"Hey! Be gentle! Be gentle!" Guardian's shield yelled.

"What's going on here?" a refugee asked.

"I'm afraid we've been infiltrated," said Valka.

"Yeah, Skull Knight disguised himself as Ancient Brain so that he could infiltrate the city," said Astrid. She then looked down at Guardian. "And he was in on it. The two of them were going to open the gates with the Supreme King army."

"But this is good, right?" said a soldier. "Their plans have been thwarted."

"A lot of that does, the King is still coming," a soldier reminded him. "And we no longer have a leader."

"Oh, we have a leader," said Valka. She then placed a hand on Astrid. "Right here."

Astrid suddenly turned on her. "Beg pardon?"

"You were the one who defeated Skull Knight?" a refugee pointed out.

"I'm not much of a leader, but Astrid knows what it means to work with the team," said Valka looking at her.

"If she says you're fine your fine," said a soldier.

"Slow down," said Astrid calmly.

However the refugees weren't listening to her.

"Help us!"

"Save us!"

"Guide us to victory!"

"Without your leadership we're do," said a soldier.

"Please, Miss," said a small child.

"Be our leader."

"I'm flattered, but I can't," said Astrid.

"Yes, you can," said Valka strongly. "We trust in you, you just need to trust in yourself. You have a strong heart and a strong will, you inspire confidence in others."

"Only because I learned it from someone else," said Astrid.

She then turned to a small boy holding a small sword and then to the soldiers and then back to the refugees. She could see the desperate faces the same thing that she had deep inside before she found her courage again.

"Be our hero," everyone said.

Astrid then looked down at Ragnar's pendant.

"Please, help protect us," a refugee pleaded.

Valka then turned Astrid so that the two of them were looking at another eye to eye. "Astrid, if you wish to save Hiccup then you have to make the first step and this is it. If you do not take it then Hiccup is lost to us all."

"It's just that, I'm not sure," said Astrid looking at the pendant.

' _You should be, Astrid_ ,' said Ragnar's voice from the pendant. ' _Now is your chance to dig in your feet and make a stand. These people need you and you need them. I promise I'll be by your side._ '

Normally question whether voice was coming from, but right now she had other things on her mind. She knew that both Ragnar and Valka were right and she needed to do something now.

"All right, I'm in," said Astrid looking at everyone. "With the Supreme King army arrives we will show him that we are not afraid!"

Everyone then cheered at the top of their voices.

Astrid then turned to the soldiers. "Tell your men to start digging trenches. Withdraw the workers, I want those Fiends to think that we don't have any defences."

"But, uh…" said a soldier giving her a confused look.

"That's an order!" Astrid barked.

"Yes, ma'am. Right away ma'am," said the soldier and soon he and the others made their way towards the gate.

"Gather every duellist here assemble them by skill," said Astrid looking at everyone else. "Were going to fall some battalions bring everyone you've got!"

The refugees then quickly spread out as they went out searching for the duellists in the city.

"You got it!"

"Let's go!"

Astrid then bent down to the boy he saw earlier. "And you little guy, gather all the kids and seek refuge inside the mountain."

The boy nodded and ran off.

Fishlegs had arrived just in time to see everyone scattering and looked down on Astrid and Valka.

"Astrid, we're ready to close the gate," said Valka.

They then closed the gate and manned the ramparts. However no sooner have they closed the gate that trouble arrived.

"We've got trouble!" a soldier yelled. "An army descends from the mountain ridge!"

"Already?" Astrid stared. She then turned everyone. "This is it time for battle!"

Astrid along with many of the best duellists opened the gate slightly so they could get outside to join the soldiers. From there they could see dust in the horizon indicating the presence of a large army heading straight towards them .

"They're here! The Supreme King army! They're coming!" a soldier cried.

"Get ready," said Astrid.

"Man, your duel disks!" a guard yelled.

"Not so fast," said Astrid holding an arm out to stop the soldier. "We wait."

"But why?"

"Let them come to us," she said simply.

Finally the dust settled and Astrid recognised two duel monsters instantly, Cyber End Dragon and Demon Knight Vengeance.

"I know those monsters," said Astrid. She then saw Eret and Wolflegs with an entire army of Warrior-Type monsters which included King's Knight, Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight and Warrior Lady of the Wasteland. "At ease everyone! They're friends and it looks like they brought reinforcements!"

Immediately everyone cheered, because this was the first piece of good news they had a long time.

"Thought you could use some backup Astrid," said Eret as they made their way towards them.

* * *

Astrid was surprised to find Eret and Wolflegs here in this dimension as well. She then took them introduce them to Valka before heading to the tower with the prisoner.

"So after getting sucked into that dimension or portal you guys have been roaming around this world looking for us," Astrid concluded.

"We hope you might be here," said Eret. "The King's guard told us about this place."

"He also said that they were planning to attack here," said Wolflegs.

"They were," said Valka. "We can't a spy of his just-in-time." She then looked at Eret. "You certainly grown up since last time I saw you Eret, you too Wolflegs?"

"To be honest we're surprise to see you was well, Valka," Eret admitted.

"So where did you find an army?" Astrid asked.

"We raided the Supreme King's prison and rescued a few duellists," Eret explained. "If we're going to take out all these bad guys we're need all the help we can get. So what's the plan?"

"You, your army and Valka stay here and keep these people safe," said Astrid.

Eret frowned. "What are you talking about Astrid?"

Astrid then leaned against the window and looked down into the city where they saw most of the refugees handing food to Eret and Wolflegs' reinforcements.

"These people mean well, but most of them aren't fighters," Astrid sighed. "Their tired, they're scared, there's no way they can take on an army of duelling Fiends."

Eret nodded upon seeing the refugees. "I see your point."

"Fighting here is a last resort," Valka agreed.

Wolflegs looked at Astrid. "What have you got in mind?"

"I'm going to take the fight to the Supreme King," said Astrid plainly.

"What? By yourself?" Eret stared.

"It would be too risky to leave these people alone, but if you guys hang out here I can go," Astrid explained. "And yeah alone. I don't want anyone else in danger."

Valka, Eret and Wolflegs looked at one another and nodded.

"We'll that's too bad, because we're coming with you," said Eret.

"No way," said Astrid turning on them.

"Our skills are better served with you," Eret pointed out. "Besides, if you managed to beat the Supreme King these people won't need protecting."

"And what if I if I fail?" Astrid asked.

"That's why you need us," said Eret as he made his way towards Guardian. "It's not like you're going to be able to stroll right up to the big guy. There could be guards, booby-traps. This blitzed tactic of yours calls for some special infiltration and I've got an idea." He then bent down towards Guardian. "Maybe our new friend here will help us get in. Who will be our tour guide, show us all the shortcuts and stuff."

"We will need to disguise ourselves," Astrid pondered. Then an idea lit up in her head. "Hang on, I bet there's uniforms here."

"I just hope they have my size," said Wolflegs.

"All these Fiends our tall and thuggish you'll be fine," Eret assured him.

"I'm just hoping that they've got something for us," Valka frowned.

"It's a plan," said Astrid. "The four of us will infiltrate the fortress and find the Supreme King. Hopefully if I duel him and defeat him the darkness controlling Hiccup will be destroyed. If not then I go to Valhalla knowing I tried. I just wondered…"

"How this all started?" Eret finished as Astrid pulled out Ragnar's medallion.

"If only we knew the truth," said Astrid looking at the pendant. "Ragnar believed that Hiccup was at his lowest point after the others got sent to Valhalla that it was easy pickings for the Supreme King to take over his body."

"Sounds about right," said Wolflegs.

"Then we need something that might give him new hope," said Valka.

"What if Camicazi is alive out there somewhere?" Astrid wandered. "If Hiccup knew that it might given the spirit of fire from within."

"Makes sense," said Wolflegs. "So how do we get the word on Camicazi."

Astrid then approached the Dancing Fairies and explained to them the plan.

"We're on it," they said in unison.

"We'll ask everyone in the city," said the redhead Fairy.

"And if we should hear something," said the brunette Fairy.

"Try and get the message to me, but if the Supreme King attacks these walls and you find some news tell him that Camicazi is okay," Astrid explained.

"Camicazi is okay," said the ginger haired Fairy.

"Where will you be?" The redhead Fairy asked.

"I can't be sure," she said standing up straight.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Supreme King's fortress, the Dark Army was preparing to move out. The Supreme King was looking down at his army from the top of the tower when Chaos Sorcerer entered.

"My Liege, preparations for the final attack are almost complete," he said respectfully. "Once the South is congruent you will have succeeded in uniting this land. The last remaining pathetic humans and non-believers are making a final stand and are trapped. They won't survive the first assault."

' _And soon all will be under my control_ ,' said the Supreme King himself. ' _This land will all be mine soon enough_.'

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone, Astrid, Eret, Wolflegs and Valka were flying straight towards the tower on Cyberdark Dragon, whose dark body made it the perfect transport to reach the fortress without detection. All four of them were wearing Dark Blade armour and Astrid was holding Guardian's shield.

"Good idea using your Cyberdark Dragon to fly us in," said Eret as they landed on the far side of the fortress.

"I know," said Wolflegs with a smile.

They soon jumped off Cyberdark Dragon and it vanished a split second later.

"These uniforms will work perfectly," said Eret.

"Let's just hope that we won't be questioned," said Valka. "I don't know if me and Astrid will be able to pull this off."

Astrid looked down at Guardian's shield. "How do we get to the Supreme King's chamber and don't lie to me or I'll send you to Valhalla myself?"

"I'll behave," said Guardian's shield. "This cave here take you to a secret passage that will lead us to the main hall."

They soon made their way through the caves and found themselves in a brightly lit corridor made of crystal.

"The stairs ahead will get us there," said Guardian's shield.

They then started to make their way towards the stairs, but then they saw Chaos Sorcerer approaching them which complicated things.

"We've got company," said Astrid to the others. "Everybody be cool."

They walked as calmly as possible and passed Chaos Sorcerer without incident. For brief second before they got away with it, but then he stopped and turned towards them.

"Hold up," he said and they stopped in their tracks. "It's almost time to attack why aren't you prepping with your battalion?"

Astrid looked down at Guardian's shield. "Take care of this."

"Uh," said Guardian's shield and faced Chaos Sorcerer. "We have a message from Skull Knight from the mountain city. We're taking it to the King."

"All right, as you were," he said.

"Yes," said Guardian's shield.

They haven't taken more than three steps when Chaos Sorcerer summoned a sword and struck them. Fortunately Astrid reacted in time and blocked the sword with Guardian's shield.

"Thought you could fool me, did you?" Chaos Sorcerer sneered and he pulled his blade away. "All messages from Skull Knight go through me, you should have known that."

"Do something! These guys are spies and there he challenged the Supreme King to a duel!" Guardian's shield pleaded.

"Your pay," Astrid glared.

Chaos Sorcerer then swung his sword at Guardian's shield. "Yes, he will!" he yelled as Guardian's shield turned into particles of light and vanished.

Knowing that there is no use of the disguises they tossed the armour side.

"Those uniforms where did you get them from and what have you done with Skull Knight?" Chaos Sorcerer demanded. "Tell me now!"

"You'll find out, because we're sending you to the same place," said Astrid.

"Leave this goon to me," said Wolflegs.

"You sure?" Astrid asked.

Wolflegs smirked as he activated his duel disk. "Ever since I came here I've been itching to crack my knuckles against a strong duellist and this fiend is the perfect candidate."

"Find us when you're done," said Eret as the three of them ran towards the stairs.

"Let's go," said Valka.

"Stop! No one is allowed to go that way!" Chaos Sorcerer yelled chasing after them.

"Hey, now what do you think the Supreme King will do when he finds that you run away from me?" Wolflegs smirked.

That stopped Chaos Sorcerer in his tracks and he turned to face him. "Run away from you? You don't stand a chance against me, I'll show you what duelling is all about. You'll wish you never came here," he said as he saw banish them with replaced with a duel disk. "I'll make you regret the day that you challenged me to a duel."

"We'll see about that," Wolflegs smirked.

* * *

Astrid and the others were running towards the stairs as quickly as they could, but then turning round the corner were the Skilled Dark and White Magicians.

"Hey!" Skilled White Magician yelled.

"Stop right there!" Skilled Dark Magician yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Eret quickly came to a stop and faced them. He then drew from his deck and tossed the card. "Duelling! Go, Demon Knight Terror!"

Then emerging from the card were two Demon Knight Terrors who immediately struck the Skilled Magicians.

"Go, I've got these two! Hurry!" said Eret activating his duel disk.

Astrid and Valka then ran up the stairs.

"Stop now!" demanded the two Magicians.

Eret then drew five cards from his deck. "Don't worry you two, I've got another for the both of ya."

* * *

Astrid and Valka ran up the steps and they were halfway towards the supreme King's chambers when they saw Guardian Baou walking down the steps.

Guardian Baou eyes widened upon seeing them. "How did you get here?"

Valka quickly activated her duel disk and summoned Luster Dragon, who immediately blocked Guardian Baou attempts to stop them.

"I've got him, you rescue Hiccup," said Valka.

Astrid nodded and continue to make her way up the steps.

"Stop!" Guardian Baou said, but no matter which way he turned Luster Dragon blocked his every move.

"I'm afraid Astrid is a little busy, but I'm sure I can entertain you," Valka smiled.

* * *

Astrid was still running up the steps as quickly as he could until eventually she reached the Supreme King's chambers and saw the King himself overlooking from balcony.

"Supreme King!" Astrid yelled.

The Supreme King turned and looked at her. "Ah, if it is in my future bride."

"Dream on, I'm not into the ruthless dictator type," Astrid glared. "I've come here to face you and finish off what are friend Ragnar started to do. I'm here to free you from your dark at Hiccup, like you did the same to me."

"Those are big words coming from a little girl ran away," said the Supreme King.

"You manage to get under my skin, you scared me, you took away my confidence," said Astrid. "However, thanks to my friend I've regained my confidence. Hiccup always lead by example and how can I do anything less if I ran away. Axel and Thuggory risk their lives so I can get you back and I'm not going to dishonour their sacrifice."

"You certainly have a lot of spirit, girl," said the Supreme King. "I suppose I have to beat that out if you once were married."

"I wouldn't start making the cake, because I'm here to destroy you," said Astrid strongly. "I'm not afraid anymore, because unlike you I have something to fight for. People look up to me, people who put their trust in me and those that love me and that makes all the difference. So this is how it's going to work your, Highness we're going to duel and after I'm finished wiping the floor with your black heart your reign over my friend is done!"

"Not quite," said the Supreme King. "This is how it's going to work, you will bow to me, you will beg forgiveness and then you will marry me."

"Or maybe you'll accept my challenge and I'll beat you," said Astrid defiantly. "Only I have no intentions of marrying you. I will defeat the darkness and read this world of your terror!"

"You're going to pay for your insolence!" the Supreme King roared.

The two of them then activated their duel disks.

"Let's due!" they yelled.

Astrid: 4000

Supreme King: 4000

"Ladies first," said Astrid as she drew. She then automatically summoned the card he drew. "I summon Valkyrie Shield Maiden in defence mode."

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a Valkyrie with long blonde hair holding a massive shield appeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 1900)

"Then I'll place a facedown," said Astrid placing a card facedown on the field. "Your move."

"A feeble start," said the Supreme King as he drew. It was at the card that he had drawn and then placed it in his field card slot. "I activate Dragon Sanctum!"

Astrid then found herself on the same battlefield as before only this time they were standing on the balcony of the fortress.

"With that I now send Dragon Knight Hookfang from my deck to my graveyard which allows me to summon Drake Knight Hookfang!" the supreme King yelled as he sent Hookfang to the graveyard.

Hookfang then appeared on the field and started to mutate like all of his Dragon Knights. Hookfang was now a red scaled dragon hybrid with wing-like arms and a long snout with razor sharp fangs. He was still holding his mace, but now his hands were claws. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"Now Hookfang attacks with Drake Mace!" the Supreme King yelled. "And he gained a 400 attack point boost during each one of our Battle Phase!

Flames covered Hookfang as he flew straight towards Shield Maiden. (ATK: 1600-2000)

Hookfang then slammed his mates right on top of Shield Maiden destroying her instantly.

"Also whenever he destroys a monster you take 400 point of damage!" the Supreme King roared.

Astrid looked at just in time to see flames heading straight towards and she screamed the moment they made contact.

Astrid: 3600

Supreme King: 4000

"I activate my facedown card, Miracles Wake!" Astrid yelled. "Thanks to this I can now bring back the monster you just destroyed."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a Valkyrie Shield Maiden again still taken on a defensive position.

"You may have saved your monster, but the same cannot be said for you," said the Supreme King defiantly. "Returning here has sealed your fate!"

* * *

Drake Knight Hookfang

ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000

Level 4

FIRE

Warrior/ Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending one "Dragon Knight Hookfang" from your Deck to the Graveyard. This card's name is also treated as "Dragon Knight Hookfang". If there is no face-up "Drake Sanctum" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated as a Dragon type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. If there is no face-up "Drake Sanctum" on the field, destroy this card. Every time this card destroys a monster as a result of battle you are it takes 400 point of damage. This card gains 400 point of damage during either player's Battle Phase.


	39. What Lies Beneath Part 3

Within the fortress Wolflegs was facing Chaos Sorcerer in a duel and was winning, he still had 4000 life points and had his Cyberdark Dragon which had 3300 attack points on the field while Chaos sorcerer only had 500 life points, but he was about to summon a monster that would change the entire game.

"Come forth, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth!" Chaos Sorcerer yelled holding his card up.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a giant moth colourful wings. (ATK: 3500/ DEF: 3000)

"What is that one of the butterfly going to do?" Wolflegs scoffed. "Make some holes in my clothes?"

"More like your life points," Chaos Sorcerer smirked.

His Moth flapped its wings sending poisoned particle straight at Cyberdark Dragon destroying it instantly.

Wolflegs: 3800

Chaos Sorcerer: 500

* * *

Meanwhile at the foot of the steps Eret was facing against the Skilled Magicians twins. Eret had 500 life points while the Magicians possess 2100 life points and had summoned themselves to the field.

Eret had just sacrificed three of his Demon Knights. "All right, let's do this!" he said. "I play Demon Knight Vengeance!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Vengeance himself. (ATK: 2000/ DEF 600)

The two Magicians merely laughed as it was their turn next.

"Is that all? You'll have to duel better than that to defeat us," said Skill Dark Magician. He then extended his staff which then glowed dark. "Brother."

Skill White Magician then held out his staff which glowed white. "I summon the ritual spell card, End of the World."

"And together we sacrifice ourselves to unleash…" said the two of them in unison touching their staff together.

They then vanished from the field and that they were soon replaced with a massive fiendish warrior holding a massive battle axe. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000)

"Demise, King of Armageddon!" said Demise using their voices combined.

"Now that's what I call meeting of the minds," Eret blinked.

"And this is what we call the end," said Demies.

* * *

Halfway up the stairs Valka was facing against Guardian Baou, who had 2500 life points, the trap card Gravity Gain which prevented them from battling with level 4 or below monster's and had two Fiend Slime Mold on the field all in defence mode. Valka on the other hand still had 3000 life points, Spear Dragon, who was in defence mode.

"I now sacrifice one of my Slime Mold which allows me to summon my Twinheaded Beast," said Guardian Baou.

One of his Slime Mold monsters then vanished and was replaced with a fiery monster, whose lower torso was that of a horse covered in flames, and had two line heads with mains of flames. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1900)

"Now attack her Spear Dragon," he commanded.

His Twinheaded Beast tossed a fire ball at Spear Dragon destroying it instantly.

"And guess what Twinheaded Beast attack twice each battle phase and with no defences you take the full force of my attack!" Guardian Baou laughed.

Twinheaded Beast then fired another fireball from his other hand and Valka raised herself as it struck her and covered her in flames.

Valka: 1300

Guardian Baou: 2400

"You should never have come here," Guardian Baou laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile the supreme King's chambers Astrid was still battling against the Supreme King.

Astrid: 3600

Supreme King: 4000

"Hiccup," said Astrid weakly. "I know they're still good inside you just listen. I can help you if you come back."

"Silence!" the Supreme King yelled. "Only that darkness exists inside this body."

"You're lying," Astrid glared. "I saw the good in you wishing he could make things right and I'm going to help."

"You can do all you want, but you will fail in the end. Many have tried and yet none have succeeded, there is no power that can defeat the darkness."

"Yes there is and I will show you with the power Ragnar left behind," said Astrid strongly.

"Your friend's power won't show me a thing."

"Your long and I aim to prove it to you!"

"Your friend Ragnar aimed to prove it too and I dispatched him," the Supreme King reminded as his eyes flashed a fiendish yellow and a dark aura covered his body. "You will submit to my power just everyone else has!"

"Hiccup rescued me once and I'll rescue him from the darkness," said Astrid as she drew. "Now I activate my Shield Maiden's special ability, an ability that allows me to have the Valkyrie card from my deck to my hand and I choose my Valkyrie Elite!"

Astrid then looked her deck and grabbed the card he wanted. "Next I sacrifice my Shield Maiden summon Valkyrie Elite!"

Shield Maiden then vanished from the field and then taking her place was beautiful blonde haired Valkyrie with battleaxe in hand, who looked as if she had seen many a battle. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1900)

"Now attack Hookfang!" Astrid commanded.

"Did you forget, thanks to his ability he gains 400 extra attack points," the Supreme King reminded.

Valkyrie Elite then charged at Hookfang with a tight grip on her sword as flames covered the proud looking Drake Knight. (ATK: 1600-2000)

"It's still not enough," said Astrid.

Valkyrie Elite then slammed her acts right on top of Hookfang destroying him and sending the shockwave of the explosion straight at the Supreme King.

Astrid: 3600

Supreme King: 3900

"And next her special ability activates, an ability that deals you damage equal to your monster defence points," said Astrid.

"What?" the Supreme King roared.

Ryker elite then slammed her battleaxe to the ground sending a powerful shockwave of the Supreme King dealing him is a massive amount of damage.

Astrid: 3600

Supreme King: 2900

"And then I'll play one card facedown and end my turn," said Astrid as she placed a card facedown on the field.

"A lot of good that did," said the Supreme King. "Now due to the effect of Drake Sanctum I can now add one random Drake Knight to my hand instead of drawing this turn."

A card and shot out of his deck and he took it. "Next I send Dragon Knight Meatlug to my graveyard which allows me to summon Drake Knight Meatlug to take her place!"

He then sent Meatlug to his graveyard and then she appeared on the field. Then like all the other Dragon Knight she began to mutate as her arm and began to crack. She then soon transformed into a large chubby looking dragon with very small wings, but one look from her told anyone that she was an immovable force. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

"Due to her special ability she cannot be destroyed in battle," said the Supreme King. "That means your Valkyrie won't be able to harm me all my life points. Next I please a card facedown and activate the spell card Drake Onslaught!"

He held out a continuous spell card with the image of a large number of Drake Knights storming a fortress. "As long as this is on the field you now take damage times 100 by the number of levels of all Drake Knight monsters on the field."

Suddenly a powerful beam shot out from the card he had just played and Astrid yelled.

Astrid: 3200

Supreme King: 2900

"So tell me, this power your friend left behind you spoke of has it shown your way to win?" the Supreme King smirked.

Astrid looked at up. "Just you wait, you'll find out. It will pierce the darkness and free the good that lies behind those eyes."

"Your hope is a wasted one," the Supreme King scoffed. "Your friend Hiccup is a thing of the past, the boy you knew is nothing but a distant memory and soon you will forget everything about him once you become mine. I beg your friend's power did not saw that coming."

Astrid then noticed a pocket glowing, she reached into it and then pulled out Ragnar's medallion which was glowing. "Show me the truth," she said.

Within the bright red light Astrid saw that Hiccup was still standing there in a daze within the void which was covered with mirrors. She then looked up at the Supreme King, who was covered in a dark aura. ' _I knew it, it's not too late. Ragnar's power revealed the good inside the Supreme King still exists. It's there waiting, now I just have to set it free and the only way to do that is to win this duel. I have to finish what Ragnar started_.'

She then remembered how Ragnar tried desperately to reach to Hiccup when he battled the Supreme King. ' _All right, Ragnar. Time to pick up where you left off let's win this match and defeat Hiccup's dark half._ '

"It's my move," said Astrid as she drew. She then held out the card he had just drawn. "And I play my Mystical Space Typhoon which blows away your spell card!"

A powerful gust of wind erupted across the field and destroyed the Supreme King's spell card. "And next I activate the spell card Swan Maiden! Which allows me to summon any Berkeley monster from my hand and I choose Valkyrie Handmaiden!"

The moment she played the card a Swan exited from it and then took the form of was a beautiful black haired girl in a white dress, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 2600)

"What good will she do?" said the Supreme King.

"A lot, because thanks to her ability as long as she remains face up on the field all monster effects are automatically negated apart from hers," Astrid smiled.

A bright light then covered Handmaiden which shone across the entire field and both Meatlug and Valkyrie Elite looked quite weak.

"You just weakened yourself with that move," the Supreme King pointed out.

"It's called taking one for the team," Astrid smiled. "Now my Valkyrie Elite and destroying your Meatlug!"

Despising how we can state Valkyrie Elite jumped into the air and then slammed her battleaxe right on top of Meatlug destroying her.

"And with that I end my turn," Astrid smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the fortress in the south, Fishlegs and Yellow were looking for Astrid unaware that she was facing the Supreme King at that very moment.

"Astrid! Astrid!" Fishlehs called. He then frowned. "I wonder where she could be?"

"I don't think she's here," said Yellow. "Maybe she ran away."

"Ojama!" cried the voice of the Dancing Fairies.

Yellow quickly turned and try to make himself more muscular. "Why hello there, it seems our paths keep crossing," he said. "It's like a dream come true."

"Ojama," said ginger haired Fairy.

"We have a serious question for you," said the redhead Fairy.

"Ask away," said Yellow happily. "I just hope that I have the right answer."

"Do you know a girl named Camicazi?" the brown haired Fairy asked.

"Have you seen her anywhere?" the Fairies asked in unison.

"Come to think of it I have," he said.

The Fairies beamed. "Are you certain?"

"You can bet your pretty little wings I am," he said. "It just slipped my mind until this very moment."

"Then she must…" said the redhead Fairy looking at her sisters.

"Be here," the ginger haired Fairy finished.

Fishlegs then approached them. "Sorry to break this up, but have you seen Astrid? I need to find her."

"She duelling," said the Fairies.

"She's duelling? Who is she duelling?" Fishlegs stared.

"The King," they said together.

Fishlegs stared at them with wide eyes. "Hold on, are you saying that she went to the King's Tower?"

"Yes," they nodded.

Fishlegs grimaced. "I have to say this with my own eyes," he said and then pulled out the card. "I summon Kiteroid!"

Suddenly appearing in thin air was a glider with eyes and arms which was holding a metal bar. Fishlegs immediately jumped and grabbed one of the bar and Kiteroid took off.

"Wait for me!" Yellow cried flying up to Fishlegs and managed to grab his bootlace.

"When you happen to come across your friend Astrid…" the brown haired Fairy said.

"Promise to tell him…" said the ginger haired Fairy.

"That Camicazi is alive!" they cried.

"I promise!" Yellow cried as they flew off into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile at the tower, the Supreme King was getting back on his feet after Astrid managed to destroy Meatlug.

"Pathetic!" he roared. "If you keep on fighting like that you will never free your friend. Of course, there is no way that I will allow that to happen, because no one can stand in my way."

Then a random Drake Knight card from his deck. "I send Dragon Knight Toothless to my graveyard! This allows me to summon Drake Knight Toothless to the field!"

He then sent Toothless to the graveyard, who was then replaced with his evil mutated counterpart. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"As I'm sure you remember if he attacked the monster in defence mode if the defence points weaker then his attack points the differences then dealt to you as damage. Also, whenever he destroys a monster you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack or defence points depending which one is higher."

"It sure sounds good on paper. However, I'm not too worried," said Astrid confidently. "In case you've forgotten my Handmaiden is able to negate all special ability."

"Not until I activate this spell card Drake Catastrophe!" the supreme King yelled holding out a spell card with the image of Drake Knight Hookfang destroying a village. "I can equip this to any monster and in doing so indicates that monster's special ability which means your Handmaiden can no longer stop my monsters abilities."

Astrid watched as chains started to wrap around Handmaiden trapping him in place. The Supreme King then grab the last card in his hand. "And I'm not done yet because next I play Vicious Claw! Thanks to this a Drake Knight get a free hundred point advantage, in addition if you destroy Toothless in battle Vicious Claw goes back to my hand and he is saved."

Suddenly a dark aura then covered Toothless' dragon claws. (ATK: 2500-2800)

"Now Toothless attack Valkyrie Elite!" Supreme King commanded.

Toothless then flew into the air and flew straight down on top of Valkyrie Elite with his claw raised.

"Not so fast, because I've got a card! Go, Doble Passe!" Astrid yelled revealing her facedown card. "Thanks to this I now take your attack head on!"

Toothless then flew over Valkyrie Elite and then struck Astrid with his claw and screams could be heard all across the room.

Astrid: 400

Supreme King: 2900

"What a pointless move," the Supreme King scoffed.

Astrid winced as she looked up at him and smiled. "Not really, because now Valkyrie Elite is able to attack you directly!"

"What?" the Supreme King roared.

He looked up just in time to see Valkyrie Elite above him and then she slammed her acts right down on top of him he nearly toppled over from the pain.

Astrid: 400

Supreme King: 800

"I end my turn," he said grudgingly.

"Then it's my move," said Astrid as she drew. She then held at the card he had just drawn. "Next I play my Pot of Greed so now I draw two more cards."

Astrid drew her to a card and then held one of them out. "And I'll follow that by playing Valkyrie Horn!" she yelled. "With that I can now sacrifice Handmaiden in order to summon Valkyrie Queen!"

One then appeared in Handmaiden's hands and she then blew it. Immediately huge column of light surrounded her and once the light faded she was gone and was replaced with a beautiful blonde haired woman holding both sword and shield. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2200)

"And thanks to her special ability she gains 100 attack points for every monster in the graveyard and that's a total of 700," Astrid smiled.

A golden light then covered Valkyrie Queen which empowered her. (ATK: 2800-3500)

"Now attack Toothless with Light of the Valkyrie!" Astrid commanded.

Valkyrie Queen raised her sword which then began to glow in a golden light then struck Toothless with it. The slash of light went straight through Toothless and struck the Supreme King.

Astrid: 400

Supreme King: 100

"I can do this," said Astrid confidently.

"Not after my Vicious Claw activates!" Supreme King yelled. "Not only does Toothless survive, but Valkyrie Elite is destroyed as well sending 600 point of damage your way!"

Dark energy then exited out of Toothless' claw and headed straight towards Astrid.

"I activate my Valkyrie Shield spell card!" Astrid yelled holding out a spell card with the image of Valkyrie Queen holding a shield against a powerful attack. Then suddenly Valkyrie Queen appeared in front of Astrid and blocked the attack with her shield. "Thanks to this I can negate any effect damage that it sent my way plus I get to draw another card!"

Astrid then drew another card.

"You may have saved your life points, but your monster is another thing entirely!" the Supreme King yelled.

Astrid turned at the dark energy bounced off the shield and struck Valkyrie Elite destroying her instantly.

' _That was too close, but I have to keep pushing forward or else I'll never get Hiccup back_ ,' said Astrid to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile flying over the tower were both Fishlegs and Yellow and they eventually reached the caves that Astrid and the others had entered earlier.

"Uh, Fishlegs, are you sure this is a good idea?" Yellow asked.

"Quite," said Fishlegs as they landed.

The moment Kiteroid vanished they started to make their way into the cave.

* * *

Wolflegs was still facing Chaos Sorcerer, whose moth was towering over him.

Chaos Sorcerer laughed. "You will never beat me."

"I've heard that before, but you know something?" said Wolflegs with a smile. "I always find a way to pull out a victory."

"Not this time, though," said Chaos Sorcerer as Wolflegs drew.

Wolflegs then held out Polymerization and his three Cyber Dragons. "Well I've got four cards in my hand that said otherwise. So what do you say that we see who is right and wrong? Now come forth my mighty, Cyber End Dragon!"

Chaos also backed away in fear as Wolflegs three-headed mechanical Dragon towered over him. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 2800)

"My Moth can't flutter through that," Chaos Sorcerer stared.

"Then I guess I was right and you were wrong!" Wolflegs smiled. "Go, Super Strident Blaze!"

Cyber End Dragon and unleashed a powerful energy blast from its premarital directly at Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. The moment it made contacted set the insect ablaze and landed right on top of Chaos Sorcerer.

Wolflegs: 3800 (Winner!)

Chaos Sorcerer: 0

Wolflegs' Cyber End Dragon then vanished as he stared at the embers from what was left of Chaos Sorcerer.

"Wolflegs!" Fishlegs yelled.

Wolflegs turned and saw him and Yellow running up to him. "Nice get up," he noted. "Let's go, there's no time to waste!"

Immediately they rushed towards the stairs as quickly as they could.

* * *

At the stairs Demise was towering over Eret and Vengeance.

"Suffer the wrath of the King of Armageddon," said Demise. Suddenly blue frames covered them. "We sacrifice 2000 life points in order to destroy all your monsters. Go, Momentum Demise!"

Are being that shot into the air and then several small dots of light rained on top of Vengeance. However, to the shock of Demise, a shield appeared above Vengeance leaving him completely unscathed.

"What?" Demise gasped in surprise.

"I am sorry, last round I activated the spell Demon Vengeance and its effect negate your special ability," Eret smirked.

The flames then disappeared around Demise, but they didn't look concerned. "So what? With more attack points we're stronger!"

Demise then charged straight at plasma with a firm grip on their battleaxe.

"I don't think so," said Eret revealing his facedown card to be a trap card the image of Vengeance unleashing a large amount of power. "Because I activate Vengeance Counter trap! Now because my Demon Vengeance was in play I can cut your monsters attack points in half and add 1500 and mine."

Demise then felt themselves getting smaller and watched as Vengeance grew larger. (ATK: 2400-1200), (ATK: 2000-3500)

Vengeance then slammed his claw-like and right on top of Demise destroying the both of them instantly.

Eret: 500 (Winner!)

Skilled Dark Magician & Skilled White Magician: 0

Eret heard their screams disappearing and then their staffs landed on the ground. Vengeance disappeared as Wolflegs and Fishlegs appeared.

"So what took you?" Eret asked.

* * *

Halfway up the stairs rather was still facing against Guardian Baou, who had just sacrificed the last of his Slime Mold to keep his trap card in play.

"When are you going to face that you've lost?" he said looking quite bored.

"How about in the next century," said Valka as he held out a Monster Reborn card. "Because next I play my Monster Reborn card to bring back my Blackblaze Dragon!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was a black scaled dragon with four wings and looked as if he could survive even the harshest of volcanoes. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

Guardian Baou laughed. "That was your big-play, because for a level 7 monster it is incredibly weak."

"Figured you wouldn't look past the obvious," Valka sighed and Guardian Baou gave her a puzzled look. "Because whenever Blackblaze Dragon is summoned from the graveyard his attack and defence points are doubled!"

"What?" Guardian Baou stared.

Blackblaze Dragon then roared as power flowed into his body. (ATK: 1200-2400/ DEF: 1000-2000)

"Now attack his Twinheaded Beast, with Volcano Fire!" Valka commanded.

Blackblaze Dragon opened his mouth then unleashed a powerful stream of claims that roasted Twinheaded Beast to ashes.

Valka: 1300

Guardian Baou: 1700

Guardian Baou then glared at her. "You just wait when it's my turn," he growled.

"There won't be a next turn to you," said Valka. "Because whenever Blackblaze Dragon destroys a monster you take damage equal to that monsters attack power!"

"What? No!" Guardian Baou yelled.

"At least you go out in a blaze of glory!" Valka yelled as Blackblaze Dragon unleashed another stream of fire this time directly at Guardian Baou.

Valka: 1300 (Winner!)

Guardian Baou: 0

Guardian Baou screamed as he was consumed by the flames and then toppled over the stairs and vanished into thin air. At this time Wolflegs and the others approached Valka.

"Nice of you to join the party," Valka smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was still facing against the Supreme King after narrowly losing the last of her life points and the loss of her Valkyrie.

Astrid then looked down at Ragnar's medallion. ' _I just know that with every life point the King loses the closer I am to bringing Hiccup back_.'

"Astrid," said the Supreme King as the dark aura intensified. "You will never bring down the darkness." Astrid saw from the medallion that darkness was now hiding her sight. "It's too powerful force."

' _Don't listen to him Astrid, you can break through the darkness and you will just stay focused and Ragnar's power will show you the way_ ,' said Astrid to himself.

Fishlegs and the others were starting to make their way towards the chambers and that's when they saw a dark mist blowing down the steps the closer they got.

"I am not liking this," said Eret.

They eventually reached the Supreme King's chambers and found Astrid facing the Supreme King.

"Hiccup," Valka gasped.

"We have to help," said Eret.

Yellow quickly hit behind Fishlegs.

"Stay back," Astrid ordered. "This battle was between me and him."

"And Vicious Claw's special ability," the Supreme King added. "By destroying it an Evil Token is now summoned onto your field."

Suddenly appearing on Astrid's field was a fiendish looking creature, who immediately took on a defensive position. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2500)

"You sure you want to do that?" said Astrid.

"Absolutely," said the Supreme King.

Astrid looked at the token. ' _Why give me a car which was stronger than the original monster he destroyed? He could be planning something big and if so I need to prepare for it._ '

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," said Astrid as he placed a card facedown on the field.

"Then it's my move and I will not activate my Field Spell's ability," said the Supreme King as he drew. He then immediately held out the card he had drawn and it was none other than Super Polymerization. "I believe you remember this!"

"Super Polymerization?" Astrid gasped.

"It's the same card I used to take down your friend and now you get to experience it first-hand," said the Supreme King. "Now I sending my Vicious Claw to the graveyard I can fuse two monsters together like Toothless and your Evil Token!"

"So that's why you gave it to me," said Astrid.

"Now you're catching on," said the Supreme King.

Astrid then watched as the two monsters turned into babies of darkness and entered into a large vortex.

"Together they form Drake Knight Armageddon!" the Supreme King roared.

Then suddenly appearing out of the darkness was a monstrous dragon and friend hybrid. The creature had sharp horns on its head razor sharp teeth, its buff looking arms that is a good punch through solid steel, the legs were hunchback and it was complete with a monstrous looking tail. (ATK: 3500/ DEF: 3000)

"Don't forget my Valkyrie Queen gains attack points!" Astrid reminded.

Valkyrie Queen then glow even brighter. (ATK: 3600-3700)

"And next I activate my facedown card, Drake Blast!" the Supreme King roared revealing his facedown card which was a trap, the image of dark flames covering Drake Knight Toothless. "This card increase the attack power of a Drake Knight fusion monster by 600 points!"

Dark flames and soon covered Armageddon and he roared as power entered his body. (ATK: 3500-4100)

"Oh no, that Drake Knight has more attack points then Astrid's Queen," Eret gasped.

"Now destroy Queen!" Supreme King commanded.

Flames then covered Armageddon's claws as he flew down straight towards Valkyrie Queen. "It's over! The darkness lives of your friend is lost!"

"Not yet! I activate my trap, Light of Freya!" Astrid yelled revealing her facedown card to be a trap card which had a picture of a beautiful goddess covered in a bright light. "When this card is activated my opponent's monsters are able to attack until the end of their next turn!"

Suddenly a bright light shot out from the card and Armageddon stopped right in his tracks completely blinded.

"However, I'm not able to change the battle position of any of my monsters and you are now free to summon a monster from your graveyard," said Astrid.

"Then I summon Dragon Knight Toothless!" the Supreme King yelled.

Suddenly emerging from the darkness was Toothless, who appeared to be wrapped in chains. (ATK: 3700-3600)

"Ah, man look at Toothless," said Fishlegs.

"He's completely wrapped up in chains," said Valka.

"It over for you," said the Supreme King with boundless confidence. "Because due to his ability you are forced to attack him and the moment you duel you'll lose."

"Not good," said Eret.

"The Supreme King has the trapped, because if she is not able to win on this turn shall be forced to attack his Armageddon," said Wolflegs.

"That would wipe out the remainder of her life points," said Valka.

"Then will lose her as well as Hiccup," Fishelgs grimaced.

"This is it," said Astrid looking down at her deck. "Only one of us will survive this next round."

"This duel is about to end!" the Supreme King roared.

"Astrid is going to lose," Yellow panicked. His eyes then lit up. "Wait a sec, the Fairies! I never told Astrid what I told them!" He then quickly looked at Astrid. "You got to listen to me! Astrid, Camicazi is still alive!"

Astrid then turned towards him. "You're certain?"

Yellow nodded. "I saw her with my very own eyes!"

Astrid smiled as he turned towards the Supreme King. "Hiccup, Camicazi is alive!" The Supreme King then looked at her with a surprised. "Camicazi is alive! Hiccup, didn't you hear me? Camicazi is okay, she's the reason we're here! Remember she needs you, she need you to come find her and bring her back save to Duel Academy! Camicazi needs you!"

"She is not my friend, the Supreme King has no friends!" said the Supreme King defiantly. "My only ally is darkness!"

' _I thought that knowing_ _Camicazi was safe would bring out the good in Hiccup, but I guess the only truly way to get them back is to send his darkness to the Valhalla_ ,' said Astrid to himself and looked down at Ragnar's medallion seeing Hiccup trapped in a dark void. "Hiccup."

She then reached for her deck with my hand still wrapped around Ragnar's medallion and then she saw the spirit of a second-hand appearing over hers. She turned into her amazement of the spirit of Ragnar standing next to her.

"Is it really you?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar nodded and she nodded back.

"Ragnar's let's save our friend," said Astrid as they drew together. She looked at the card that he had drawn and it was exactly the card she needed. "Thanks for your help. This is the card I needed."

Ragnar then vanished and she turned her attention to the Supreme King.

"I now activate, Loki's Trick!" Astrid yelled holding out the card he had drawn. It was a spell card with an image of a mischievous looking man holding the card in his hand. "Thanks to this by sending the card to my hand at the graveyard I can take a spell card from your Graveyard, but in the end of the turn I take 500 point of damage."

"This is a risky move," said Eret.

"Yes, but it may pay off," said Wolflegs.

Suddenly a card shot out from the Supreme King's duel disk and Astrid grabbed it. "And the card I choose is Super Polymerization!" she yelled holding out the spell card.

"You dare?" the Supreme King roared.

"Oh, I dare by sending the card to the graveyard I confuse my Valkyrie Queen with your Dragon Knight Toothless," Astrid smiled as she is in the last card in a hand to the grave.

Suddenly there was another powerful vortex appearing above them and both Valkyrie Queen and Toothless were sucked into it.

"How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine your Highness?" Astrid smirked. "Because I feel very own spell card I can now summon Freya, Goddess of the Valkyries!"

Then suddenly exiting from the portal was a woman a golden haired woman with blue eyes wearing a beautiful white dress. In her hand she held a staff that was made of pure gold bright light was radiating from her body. (ATK: 3500/ DEF: 2000)

"Your monster is still weaker than mine!" the Supreme King roared as he shielded his eyes from the light emanating from Freya.

"Not for long, because the moment she's summon to the field all spell and trap card are automatically destroyed!" Astrid smiled.

"What?" The Supreme King stared.

Suddenly the light from Freya intensified and the Supreme King's trap card as well as his field spell started to vanish. (ATK: 4100-3500)

"Our monsters attack points are still even!" the Supreme King pointed out.

"Not for long because of my Goddess's second ability. You see each monster in your graveyard Freya gains 500 attack points!" Astrid added.

"No!" the Supreme King stared in horror.

Several bright lights and exit from his duel disk and the spirit of all his monsters appeared behind Freya. (ATK: 3500-6500)

"Now Freya attack him directly with Light of the Fallen!" Astrid commanded.

The supreme King can only stare in horror as the spirit of all his monsters in charge straight towards him following Freya's commands and soon there was a bright light that blinded everyone in the Supreme King saw Astrid approaching him from within the light.

"It's over Supreme King!" she said and for the first time in his light the Supreme King felt fear. Astrid then held out Ragnar's pendant. "Your hold on Hiccup is now broken and he is now free of you!"

Astrid: 400 (Winner!)

Supreme King: 0

Then suddenly mixing it with a bright light was another red light and started to consume the entire chamber.

* * *

Inside the void that Hiccup was trapped in a small light was flying towards him shattering the mirrors around him as it approached him.

"Hiccup," said Ragnar's voice. "It's time to go home. The darkness in you has been defeated."

Hiccup then toppled over and the spirit of Ragnar caught him before he fell. Then the two of them vanished leaving the dark void behind.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Supreme King's chambers, Astrid was still holding out Ragnar's pendant as the Supreme King roared in pain as the darkness exited from his body. Then a split second later there was a huge explosion.

"Astrid!" Wolflegs yelled as they ran into the dust.

When the dust part of the saw Astrid standing there looking completely exhausted and toppled over. Thankfully Valka caught before she fell, but she did look bit shaken up.

"Did I do it?" Astrid asked.

"You defeated the Supreme King," Valka smiled.

"Good, because I could really deal with the rest now," said Astrid before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"I think you earned a rest," Valka smiled at her.

"With any luck the darkness inside of Hiccup has been sent to Valhalla," said Eret.

Wolflegs then approached Hiccup's body removed his helmet. "Let's hope so," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the tower the comet was flying overhead suddenly turned bright red and Ragnar's medallion then shattered.

The Dark Army looked up at the comet confused about why was glowing now or why the Supreme King had not declared any orders.

"The light in the sky has turned red!"

"What does this mean?"

"What's happening?"

"The Supreme King…" said Wolflegs' voice and everyone turned towards him and saw that he was holding Hiccup's helmet in his hand. "Has been beaten! Your army is defeated!"

Wolflegs then tossed the helmet into the air and landed on the bridge in front of the entire army which then broke into a panic.

"The King, he's gone!"

"Not the King!"

"We're in trouble now! Run!"

The comet then began to glow even brighter and the army didn't waste any time and ran for their lives leaving their weapons and armour behind and the comet itself disappeared.

"Cyberdark Dragon! Take us from this place!" Wolflegs ordered summoning his Cyberdark Dragon.

They carried the unconscious Hiccup and Astrid onto the dark Cyber Dragon and flew off into the distance leaving the tower behind.

* * *

They soon reached the clearing and with the comet now gone for the first time they've been here they saw daylight. They rested both Hiccup and Astrid against the side of a tree and everyone was quite grim.

"We have to give them time to recover," said Wolflegs. "Specifically Hiccup, because who knows what happened inside him?"

Eret then looked at Yellow. "So is it true, Ojama? That you saw Camicazi here?" he asked.

"You bet ya," Yellow nodded excitedly. "I just never put two and two together. I'm not good at math, but seeing is my strong suit."

"Well, fill us in," said Eret.

"I was scared so it's hard to remember," he said and then his face lit up suddenly. "It's all coming back to me!" He then remembered seeing the cloaked figure, who then promptly walked away, but not before he got a good look at their face. It was none other than Camicazi, but her eyes were bright orange instead of blue. "It was dark, but it all makes sense to me now. Everything except Camicazi's eyes they just didn't seem right."

Astrid just stared at him in horror and then immediately Thuggory and Axel placed themselves in front of her.

"Astrid, you get going," said Thuggory.

"What?" Astrid stared.

"We'll hold him off while using a way to get Hiccup back," said Axel as they activated their duel disk.

"I can't just leave you," said Astrid.

"You have to," said Thuggory. "Ragnar entrusted you with this task don't let the sacrifice be and vain!"

Astrid then looked down at Ragnar's pendant which began to glow red. 'Stay strong, Astrid,' said Ragnar's voice. 'Don't be afraid.'

However, Astrid was afraid. 'I'm sorry,' she said to herself.

Astrid then made a run for it as Thuggory and Axel stared to hold the Supreme King off. No one was aware that Fishlegs and Ojama Yellow were watching from the mountain side.

* * *

Valkyrie Handmaiden

ATK: 500/ DEF: 2600

Level 5

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

All monster effects, apart from this card are negated so long as it remains face-up on the field.

Freya, Goddess of the Valkyrie

ATK: 3500/ DEF: 2000

Level 8

LIGHT

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Valkyrie Queen + 1 Warrior-Type monster

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is summoned to the field all spell and trap cards are destroyed. This card gains 500 attack points for every monster in your opponent's graveyard.

Drake Knight Meatlug

ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000

Level 4

EARTH

Warrior/ Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending one "Dragon Knight Meatlug" from your Deck to the Graveyard. This card's name is also treated as "Dragon Knight Meatlug". If there is no face-up "Drake Sanctum" on the field, destroy this card. This card cannot be destroyed in battle as long as this card remains in face up defence position.

Drake Knight Armageddon

ATK: 3500/ DEF: 3000

Level 8

DARK

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Drake Knight Toothless + 1 Fiend-Type monster

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is treated as a Dragon type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. , Light of Freya!" Astrid yelled revealing her facedown card to be a trap card which had a picture of a beautiful goddess covered in a bright light.

Drake Onslaught

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, you can deal damage to your opponent equal to the levels of all face up Drake Knight monsters' times 100.

Card image: a large number of Drake Knights storming a fortress.

Drake Knight Catastrophe

Equip Spell Card

The monster this card is equipped to loses all of its special abilities

Card image: Drake Knight Hookfang destroying a village.

Valkyrie Shield

Quick-play Spell Card

Activate only when you're about to take damage from an effect by your opponent. You can negate the damage and then draw one card from your deck.

Card image: Valkyrie Queen holding a shield against a powerful attack.

Loki's Trick

Normal Spell Card

Send one card from your hand to the graveyard and choose one spell card from your opponent's graveyard and add it to your hand. During the End Phase of the turn you activated this card you will take 500 point of damage.

Card image: A mischievous looking man holding the card in his hand

Drake Blast

Continuous Trap Card

Activate only when you fusion summon a Drake Knight fusion monster. You can equip this card onto that monster and again 600 attack points. During your second Standby Phase this card is destroyed.

Card image: Of dark flames covering Drake Knight Toothless

Light of Freya

Normal Trap Card

Activate when your opponent is attacking a monster you control with "Valkyrie" in its name and cannot enter then Battle Phase until the end of the next turn. You and the Battle Phase, but your monsters remain face up in attack mode and must attack until attack. Your opponent is also allowed to special summon.

Card image: Freya, Goddess of the Valkyries covered in a bright light.

Vengeance Counter

Normal Trap Card

Activate only during the Damage Step when a face-up "Demon Knight Vengeance" you control is attacked by an opponent's monster and "Demon Vengeance" is face-up on top of your Deck. The attacking monster's ATK is halved, and "Demon Knight Vengeance" gains 1500 ATK.

Card image: Vengeance unleashing a large amount of power.


	40. The Forbidden Ritual Part 1

In the clearing Hiccup was still fast asleep and he was having the most terrible nightmares. He was witnessing himself standing there in the Supreme King's armour.

' _Is that me?_ ' he frowned.

He then saw Ragnar's Paladin Knight been sacked away as he activated his Super Polymerization in order to form Destroyer and then completely destroyed Ragnar. ' _Oh no, what did I do? Ragnar!_ '

Next came visions of him demolishing Thuggory and Axel without restraint or mercy. ' _Axel? Thuggory? Not them too!_ '

Next came the images of him fighting against Astrid with Armageddon. ' _No! Not Astrid! I'm sorry, so very sorry!'_

He then woke up with a start sweating in buckets. He then felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

"It's all right, son," said a motherly voice.

Hiccup recognised the voice instantly and turned to find his own mother staring at him. "Mum? What…?"

"I can explain later," she said calmly.

"You all right, Hiccup?" Wolflegs asked leaning against the tree.

"I'm not sure," said Hiccup panting heavily. "I just had the scariest dream."

"No kidding. You woke up screaming," Eret pointed out.

Hiccup then looked around. "Hey, where's Ragnar? Axel? Thuggory?"

Everyone remained silent unable to say a word to him, but their silence was all he needed.

His eyes widened in horror. "It wasn't a dream, it was all real," he said looking at his hand which began to shake uncontrollably. "I sent them away? How… How could I do that?"

"Easy now, Hiccup," said Eret calmly. "You were the Supreme King's puppet, the darkness inside of you to control."

"But I let it take over said Hiccup unable to comprehend what had just happened. "Because I was weak."

"Well, thanks to Astrid the darkness is gone," said Valka placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Hiccup immediately turned. "What Astrid? Did I send her away?"

"She is fine," said Valka gesturing to Astrid, who was leaning against the tree. "She's a bit worn out that's all."

"Not surprising after what she's been through," said Eret approaching him. "Once you and her back on their feet we can start looking for Camicazi." He then bent down towards him noting his depression. "I know you're upset and all, but right now your friends need you to get it together so we can find Camicazi."

Hiccup shook his head. "Friends? Yeah, right after the stuff I pulled who would want me as a friend?"

He then toppled over completely exhausted.

"Come on," said Valka as she grabbed him. She then placed a hand on his forehead. "He's really burning up."

"Settle down," said Wolflegs.

Valka then laid back down on the blanket. "Rest up, son. You're going to need it," she said pulling the blanket over him.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in an underground cave was Agnar Geckoson, who right hand resembled that of Drago's, and was wondering through the darkness searching for something. He soon stopped when he reached a large set of doors that were chained was a large puddle of water.

' _After all my searching I finally found you,_ ' he said with a smile on his face. ' _To think right behind these door lies the power I need to rule this world._ '

Then suddenly appearing in the water was a bright light and then Agnar took out the five Exodia cards.

"It's time to break your seal," he said looking at the cards. "When I finally confronted Phantom and saw that she possessed the five cards to summon out Exodia I knew the power that I desired."

He then looked up at the doors and sends the spirit of Exodia emitting from it. ' _She didn't believe I was worthy of them, but she could see that I would do anything to possess such power. I always promise to put others ahead of my ambitions, but now that must change. I must be ruthless, I must put nothing before my desire to rule this world._ '

Then suddenly emerging out of one large holes of the doors was the arm of Exodia. ' _But in order to break this seal and release Exodia someone must be willing to offer up their duel energy to him. But who would do that for me?_ '

He then held out his reptilian hand and Mr began to exit from it. Then within the most he saw the face of Echo. ' _Echo, of course_ ,' he smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile on the hillside, Astrid began to stir.

"Astrid, thank Thor you're awake," said Fishlegs in relief.

"How long was I out?" she asked weakly.

"About 12 hours," said Valka. "You're still exhausted he shouldn't push yourself."

Astrid then turned her head to the unconscious Hiccup. "What about Hiccup?" she asked.

"He woke up earlier," said Fishlegs.

Astrid then looked at them with a concerned look. "Does he know?"

The two of them remain silent which was all the confirmation Astrid needed.

"He didn't take it too well," said Valka.

"I just hope that his fever breaks," said Yellow.

* * *

Wolflegs and Eret were not too far way looking through Hiccup's deck.

"Look at this, Wolflegs," said Eret as he pulled out Hiccup's new Super Polymerization card. "Super Polymerization. It's that new fusion card, I wonder where Hiccup could find one so powerful."

"We may never know," said Wolflegs folding his arms. "Along with me never knowing whether I could have taken down the King myself."

Eret stared at him. "Are you kidding? Didn't you watch him duel?"

Wolflegs smirked. "Yes I did, he was dangerous, he was menacing, powerful and ruthless. Does that sound like anyone else you know?"

Eret rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Wolflegs." He then turned to the others. "You know, everybody here is just worried about getting out of here. It's not a game anymore." He then looked back at him. "What's wrong with you? Our friends may be gone for good and you… you're only concerned about finding a good match! Think about it, Wolflegs we almost lost Hiccup and Astrid!"

Wolflegs smirked. "Interesting, you've developed a soft side."

Eret glared at him. "Have not!"

They then heard a yell from down the hill and looked down to find Gobber and Echo running away from a herd of Abare Ushionis.

* * *

"Keep running!" Gobber yelled.

"This way!" Echo yelled.

They quickly turned around the corn and avoided getting trampled by the Abare Ushionis. However, a small pack around of them turned and followed them and due to his prosthetic leg Gobber tripped.

"Wait, Miss Echo!" he yelled.

Echo turned and ran back to help him up recently. Then suddenly appearing from out of nowhere was Cyber Dragon and Demon Knight Hunger.

"What in the name of Thor?" Gobber stared.

Then the two monsters unleashed their attacks upon the Abare Ushionis taking them out.

Gobber pulled himself up. "Cyber Dragon and Hunger? That can only mean…" He turned and saw Wolflegs and Eret looking at him. "Wolflegs? Eret? Thank Thor, we bumped into you."

Eret looked at the young woman with him. "Who's that?"

"Her name is Echo she was near me when that portal opened were both sucked into that big light," said Gobber. "When the light faded we found ourselves in this place."

"Well, welcome to nowhere," said Eret and he turned towards the hill. "Fishlegs is right over there and we've recently managed to hook up with Hiccup and Astrid too. Plus, you will believe we ran into you'll never believe who we ran into."

"Who?" Gobber asked.

Eret smiled. "Valka."

Gobber stared him. "You're right, I don't believe you."

"You should know that Hiccup isn't too good either," said Wolflegs.

"What do you mean?" Gobber asked.

"We're do we start?" said Eret.

"At the beganing," said Gobber as they made their way to the hill.

Eret was about to join them, but stopped when he saw a locket on the ground and assumed it belonged to Echo. He picked it up and opened it to find a picture of Agnar inside it.

"Hey, isn't that the transfer student?" he frowned. "That's weird what's his picture doing in her locket?"

He then turned and looked at Echo suspiciously. ' _How do they know each other?"_

* * *

Later that night. Astrid had recovered enough to sit with them as they explained that the situation to Gobber from start to finish. Gobber looked troubled about this information and then turned to Valka.

"Not I'm not pleased to see you, Val, but this is a lot to take in," said Gobber. "Hiccup being the Supreme King and sent Ragnar, Axel and Thuggory to Valhalla."

"It's true," Eret sighed.

"And let's not forget how Snotlout got sent away as well on our journey," Astrid added.

"This is certainly a troublesome predicament and I take it that Hiccup didn't take it well when he found out," said Gobber.

"As well as you may expect," said Valka sadly.

"That bad, huh?" Gobber sighed.

* * *

As Valka and Gobber talked one another, Eret made his way over to Echo, who was sitting by herself.

"Hey, uh, Echo," said Eret reaching into his pocket.

"Yes, Eret?" she asked suspiciously.

"Is this yours?" he asked pulling out her locket. Echo looked down at her neck and saw that her locket was gone. "I found it on the ground…" She then snatched it from him. "I, uh, looked inside. Sorry, I was just curious."

Echo just held the locket close to her hard quietly.

"That picture in there it's that Agnar kid isn't it?" he asked as he sat down opposite. "You looking for him? He came to that world and the others, the first time didn't he? And just like Camicazi he never made it back so like Hiccup came rescue Camicazi you here to rescue Agnar?"

"Be quite! You don't know!" she snapped.

"So are you his girlfriend?" Eret asked.

"That none of your business!" she snapped again.

"Did I hit a nerve?" said Eret with a sly smile. "That's it isn't it?"

Echo glared at him. "Why don't you back off?"

"I get it, he doesn't know how you feel, does he?" Eret assumed.

Echo shook her head.

"Uh-huh," Eret nodded.

"I could never tell him the truth, he mustn't find out," she said holding her locket tightly. "He has a lot on his mind already. He doesn't need another distraction."

"Another distraction from what?" Eret frowned suspiciously.

"From becoming King," she said simply. "He's destined to rule this world, but he always puts the need of others before his own. I would do anything to see him in his rightful place, even if it means hiding the truth."

Eret had to admit that was the most unusual flaw anyone had another person and the strangest reason why anyone would hide their love for someone.

"Okay," he blinked. "You just went to a really weird place. I was with you until the King thing."

"Don't make fun of me," Echo snapped. She then held out her locket. "See this? The person inside is your better, he is stronger than all of you, he's smarter and he's kind."

Eret frowned because that sounds a lot like Hiccup before the Supreme King incident.

Then suddenly fog appeared out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" Wolflegs asked getting to his feet.

"Is this fog?" Gobber stared.

"But where did it come from?" said Astrid.

"I do not like the looks of this," said Valka looking deeply concerned.

Fishlegs immediately got to his feet. "Feel that?"

"Did it get colder?" Yellow asked.

"What is this?" said Eret demanded as he rushed to his feet.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled rushing over towards Hiccup.

"This is getting weird," said Eret as he approached Gobber and the others.

"Miss Echo, I suggest that you come over here," Gobber called.

"I'm going to help Hiccup," said Valka chasing after Astrid.

"We'll all go together," said Gobber.

With that said they rushed towards the hillside, apart from Echo, who recognised the fog.

' _This fog? This cold?_ ' she said to herself.

"Hold me, and freezing!" Yellow cried grabbing hold of Fishlegs' ropes.

Then suddenly they felt everything spinning.

"What's this?" Eret demanded. "Everyone try and stick together!"

* * *

A split second later they found themselves in a deep dark cavern and there was still a lot of mist around them. Thankfully none of them seem to be injured, but they were deeply confused as the mist faded away.

"What happened?" Eret asked.

"I can't be certain, but I think we were just teleported here," said Wolflegs.

"Yeah, but by who?" Astrid asked.

Valka looked troubled. "I have an eerie feeling about this place."

Gobber then saw Echo on the floor. "Miss Echo, are you all right?"

She nodded.

Hiccup began to stir and Astrid bent down.

"Hiccup you okay?" she asked.

Hiccup opened his eyes, but didn't say a word. She wasn't sure whether it was because he didn't want to speak to her or that he was too weak to speak.

"I don't like this one bit," said Eret. Then suddenly they heard the sound of splashing water. "Someone is coming!"

Then suddenly they saw figures emerging from the darkness. Once they stepped into the light they saw that it was none other than Agnar.

"It's Agnar," said Hiccup pulling himself up.

"You mean the transfer kid?" Eret blinked.

"Agnar," Echo gasped.

Agnar merely smirked evilly.

"It's nice to see that you are alive and well, we were very concerned about you," said Gobber. "I thought we would never hear you again after we escaped that wretched dimension."

Wolflegs frowned. ' _I don't trust this guy._ '

"I was left behind, Gobber," said Agnar. "I stayed, I chose to stick around."

Astrid frowned. "You did?"

"So, you've been here all this time?" said Hiccup. "Did you see Camicazi?"

"Afraid not," said Agnar.

Hiccup looked disappointed. "Great, just perfect." He then saw his reptilian hand and recognised as the same one Drago had. "Look that's creepy arm. You've teamed up with Phantom like Drago and Mason!"

Agnar quickly hit his arm behind his cape and looked at Echo. "Echo, so good to see you. I've been waiting for this moment."

Echo got to her feet and looked at him confused. "What's going on and why you staring at me like that?"

Agnar smiled and approached her. "I'm just happy to see you."

Wolflegs looked at him suspiciously. "Don't trust this guy."

"Agnar!" Eret yelled.

Agnar then grabbed Echo's hand hard with his reptilian arm. "Come with me, Echo."

"I don't want to go with you, you're scaring me," she said trying to break free from his grip.

Agnar nearly tightened it and pulled her towards him. "That wasn't a request."

"Echo! Are you all right?" Eret yelled. He then turned to Agnar as he turned his back on them. "Agnar, leave her alone!"

Agnar narrowed his eyes. "I'm only gonna tell you once this is between me and Echo."

"Not anymore!" Eret roared. "Didn't you hear what she just said? She doesn't want to go anywhere with you!"

"Is that so?" said Agnar looking at Echo. "Don't you want the best from the Echo? I can't do it alone, without you I can't achieve greatness. I need you, won't you help? You see I must have all of your duel energy, Echo in order to be King."

"Duel energy?" Echo blinked.

"That's right," he said extending his good hand.

Hiccup stared at him. "But she'll…"

"Be sent to Valhalla," Astrid finished.

Wolflegs narrowed his eyes. "Not a chance!"

"Listen, please! Echo, please just come over here right now!" Eret yelled.

Echo however accepted Agnar's hand and he helped her up.

"Let her go Agnar!" Eret roared activating his duel disk.

Agnar turned and faced him. "Or what?"

"Or you'll answer to me! If you really want Echo you better be ready to duel!"

Hiccup pulled himself up. "Eret… don't!" he said before he toppled over.

Valka caught him. "Easy son, you're not back to your full strength."

"Fine, I accept your little challenge," said Agnar. "But not here, it's too dark follow me."

Agnar then walked away with Echo by his side and Eret narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Agnar soon led them to another chamber in the middle of a large puddle with a large door in chains overlooking them.

"There…" said Agnar turning to face him and activated his duel disk. "I'll go first."

Gobber frowned. "This cave is not much brighter."

"He must have brought us here for another reason," Astrid assumed.

"I agree," said Wolflegs looking at Eret. "He definitely brought us here for a reason Eret so be careful."

Eret agreed with them, but he was more concerned about Echo than the field.

"Yes, Eret, be careful," Agnar mocked.

Fishlegs and Yellow were observing the duel behind a pillar while the others watched by the edge of the puddle. Both Astrid and Valka were supporting Hiccup, who was still too weak to stand on his own.

"Let duel!" Eret and Agnar yelled in unison.

Agnar: 4000

Eret: 4000

"Hang in there," said Hiccup quietly.

"It's my turn, I draw," said Agnar as he drew from his deck. He then immediately summoned the card he had drawn. "I summon Vortex Trooper in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was a machine that looked like it was made from ventilation equipment and took up a defensive position. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 600)

"Due to my super special ability, I sent to card from my deck and then shuffle them all up," he said as he returned to card from his hand to his deck and shuttled. "And now I draw two new cards."

Eret then drew his two cards. "It's your move."

Eret frowned. ' _So he summoned the monster that allows him to swap cards around. What kind of strategy has he got going on?_ ' He then smiled as he looked at his deck. ' _Whatever, keep your eyes on the prize Eret_.'

"My turn," said Eret as he drew from his deck. He then immediately summoned the card he just drawn. "I summon a Demon Knight, a hungry one, as I summon Hunger!"

Then the starving looking Demon Knight appeared on the field. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1300)

"First I'll activate his special ability which allows me to take the top card in my deck and if it happens to be a Spell Card the spell card will activate during my next turn Main Phase."

He then drew from his deck and then held out his Pot of Greed spell card. "Well, looks like I got me a spell card." He then discarded the card. "We'll deal with that later, because Hunger is going to attack your Trooper!"

Hunger then charged straight towards Vortex Trooper and then slammed his clause right on top of it destroying it instantly.

"When Vortex Trooper is destroyed in battle, I can draw a card from my deck," said Agnar as he drew.

"I'll place two cards facedown," said Eret to cards facedown on the field. "Your turn transfer."

"So it is, I draw," said Agnar as he drew. "And summon Deep Diver in defence mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field in a defensive position was a diver wearing an old-fashioned diving suit. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1100)

"After I place one card facedown I end my turn," said Eret as he played the card facedown on the field.

Eret frowned. ' _Why isn't he attack? Something tells me I've got a hurry up and beat him before whatever he's cooking starts to boil_.'

Wolflegs found the entire scenario suspicious. ' _Why did Agnar want to duel Eret down here? And what is he planning on doing with Echo's duel energy? My gut is telling me that both questions are going to wind up having the same answer_.'

"Ready, Agnar? My move," said Eret as he drew. "And guess what, due to Hunger's special ability I can activate Pot of Greed! So I draw two cards from my deck from my deck."

He then drew his two extra cards. "Hunger then allows me to check the top of my deck to see that the spell card or not?" He then drew the top card of his deck and held it out to reveal it to be Demon Experiments. "And here so I just put this in my grave now and wait until next round the trigger it."

He then said the spell card in his graveyard.

"If there is one," Agnar smirked.

Eret glared at him. "Saying that to Demon Knight Vanity in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field his handsome Demon Knight holding a mirror that reflected his face. (ATK: 900/ DEF: 1800)

"With Vanity's special ability I can send a Demon Knight from my hand to the graveyard," he said as he discarded his Dishonesty. "In order that there shall 500 point of damage."

Agnar winced as is life points decreased.

Agnar: 3500

Eret: 4000

"I think it's _time_ for a change," said Eret as he grabbed a card in his hand. "So I activate the field spell Demon Prison!"

The moment he placed his field card in his field card slot the entire place change into a demonic version of the Tower of London.

"Big Ben, big deal," said Agnar not looking worried in the slightest.

"Now I reveal my facedown cards!" Eret yelled as he revealed two copies of Pride Prison.

"Wait a sec, why play two?" Agnar asked.

"Because time is of the essence by playing to Pride Prison trap cards I can wind my Clocktower ahead by 12 hours," said Eret at the clock hand moved to 6 o'clock. "The bell will toll for the Eret!"

The Clocktower then struck 12 and the bell rang.

Eret then pulled out his Mystical Space Typhoon card. "And next I play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon! This allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field!"

Suddenly a powerful storm formed overhead and a tornado blew across the field.

"When my Prison is destroyed when both hands are on twelve I can summon up Demon Knight Pride to take its place!"

The prison then fell to pieces and emerging from the rubble was the muscular Demon Knight of Pride, who then landed on the ground shaking it. (ATK: ?/ DEF: ?)

"And not only that when my Prison special effect gives Pride his wake-up call I get to summon a number Demon Knight from my graveyard," said Eret as his grave began to glow brightly. And I choose Demon Knight Dishonesty!"

Then appearing on the field was the dishonest looking Demon Knight. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 200)

"And thanks to Dishonesty's special ability I get to draw two more cards from my deck," said Eret as he drew his new cards.

"As the Pride's attack and defence points, you take the original attack points of every Demon Knight on my field at them and boo-yah!"

Pride felt strength into his body from his fellow Demon Knights. (ATK: ?-2800/ DEF: ?-2800)

"Now for the first strike, Hunger attacks Deep Diver!" Eret commanded.

Hunger charged a Deep Diver and sliced into pieces with his claws.

"Second strike, Dishonesty and Vanity attack you!"

Both Dishonesty and Vanity then both struck Agnar with their fists sending him crashing to the door behind him.

Agnar: 2200

Eret: 4000

"This bird strike is going to take you out," said Eret clenching his fist. "Let's go Pride show this guy the folly of pride!"

Pride then jumped into the air raising his fist at Agnar.

"I play my facedown card, Dimensional Prison" said Agnar revealing his trap card.

"Great, a trap card," Eret groaned.

"It can activate any time you attack you attack me with a monster," Agnar explained. "As for the monster…"

"Slow down, pal," said Eret cutting across. "On the turn Pride is summoned my Demon Knight can't be destroyed by anything."

"I'm not destroying your monster," said Agnar as he got his feet. "I'm removing him from play."

Then suddenly they saw Pride vanishing before his attack landed on Agnar.

"And here's more bad news," said Agnar as he pulled out his deck. "Because you set my Deep Diver to my graveyard it special ability activates. Letting me select one card from my deck and I place that card on the top."

Eret eyes widened when he realised what he was attempting to do.

"I get it," said Wolflegs with his arms folded. "He must be strengthening his hand trying to build up to summon something big."

"There's only one thing I know that capable of winning this duel," said Valka.

' _He's trying to summon Exodia_ ,' said Eret to himself. ' _I had better stop this now before it's too late._ '

He quickly grabbed a card in his hand. "Here goes, I activate the Force of Four spell card," he said. "Because of this spell both players can only have four cards in their hands. If you try and add a fifth one cardiac and it goes straight to the graveyard. I have three cards in my hand so I'm good to go, but you got to ditch one transfer."

Agnar glared at him.

Eret smirked. "You were about to complete Exodia."

"That's right," said Agnar.

"Well you can't do that unless you have all five cards in your hand. It hurts, I know. Looks like you're one short."

Agnar was holding for the five card plus a spell card. He then turned to Echo, but said looking disappointed he looked dreadfully.

"What is it?" she asked.

Agnar said nothing and discarded his spell card.

"That's it for me," said Eret.

"This isn't over, I draw," said Eret as he drew and then review of the card he drawn to be none other than Exodia the Forbidden One.

Eret smirked. "Look at that, too bad it's useless. You got back up plan?"

Agnar then discarded his Exodia card and then suddenly had a great began to glow in a powerful wind began to read around much to the surprise of everyone.

"I sure do!" he yelled. "From my grave I activate the Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord spell card!"

Suddenly there was a bright light which lit up the entire cavern.

"No way," Eret gasped as he looked up.

"There it is!" Wolflegs yelled looking upwards. Above the doorway was a stone statue of Exodia. "Exodia!"

"Now I know where we are," said Valka in horror. "This is where Exodia was locked away. The Legends say that he has enough power to turn this world ash so they locked away never to be unleashed."

Suddenly the light began to form with in the puddle of water.

"What is that?" Echo asked.

"In order to achieve my destiny and duel this world, I must control Exodia's power," Agnar explained. "But in order to unleashed Exodia from its chains and harnesses energy I must offer up the duel energy of someone close to me."

"Agnar," Echo breathed.

"I told you that I needed you to realise my greatness," he said looking at her. "Echo, I can't do this without you."

"And you won't."

Eret's eyes widened. "Echo, no! Don't do it!"

"I'd do anything to win a duel, but I would never cross this line," said Wolflegs.

"This is madness," said Valka.

"Echo, it's not worth it!" Astrid yelled.

Echo however was not listening to them. "Agnar," she said with a tear running down her cheek and a firm grasp over her locket.

She then made her way towards the puddle.

"Miss Echo, you do not want to do this!" Gobber yelled.

"Come on, Echo, stop it! He's using you! Echo!" Eret yelled.

Echo however just kept on walking towards the pull of light and everyone just watched in horror as the home of the groans of Exodia from behind the chained door.


	41. The Forbidden Ritual Part 2

Agnar: 2200

Eret: 4000

Echo was making her way towards the circle of light within the puddle and Agnar couldn't help but smile.

' _With Echo's duel energy I will soon control the power of Exodia_ ,' he said to himself

"No!" Eret cried. "Echo, stop! You can't let him use your duel energy!"

"Miss Echo listen to him!" Gobber yelled. "What you're going to do what have dangerous repercussions! Do not do this!"

"I don't think she stopping for anybody, her mind is made up," said Wolflegs.

"And it's not changing," Hiccup added.

"You can't question her loyalty," said Valka.

"Yeah, but what she's doing is totally suicide!" Astrid argued.

Eret turned to Agnar. "How could you ask this of your friend Agnar? Don't you know what will happen to her! Without her duel energy, she will be sent to Valhalla."

Agnar just remain quiet as Echo was now just a few steps away from the light.

"Don't you get it!" Eret yelled in frustration. "You may never see her again and the only think you're going to have left are her memory and Exodia! Is it really worth all that? Is it!"

Agnar did not answer and watched as Echo stepped into the light.

' _I know by doing this Agnar you will finally have the power you so rightly deserve_ ,' she said to herself.

She then turned around to face Eret and then shooting out the halls within the door was the arm of Exodia. Everyone gasped as the hand wrapped around Echo and squeezed her causing her to scream as he lifted her into the air.

"Agnar, stop it!" Eret demanded.

Agnar merely folded his arms. "The Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord has already been activated there is no stopping it now. My destiny is to rule this world and this duel will deliver the power I need."

"Then forget it!" Eret yelled in fury. "Because as far as I'm concerned this duel is over got it!"

"I'm afraid not," said Agnar showing no emotion. "You're not back at Duel Academy. You can't stop a duel, we must continue this battle until one of us is sent to Valhalla."

Then suddenly shooting out of his graveyard was Exodia the Forbidden One. "As part of my ritual effect, I can send all Forbidden One cards in my grave to my deck."

He then placed the card back into his deck.

"But Force of Four spell put a stop to Exodia," Eret stared.

"For the time being," said Agnar. "Now I'll sacrifice two Forbidden One cards from my hand." He then sent both arms of Exodia to the graveyard. "To summon Exodios the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"

"Exodios?" Eret stared.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a monster that resembled Exodia, but he looked far more human. Whoever he was he was wearing Egyptian clothing and his armour suggested that he had something to do with Exodia. (ATK: ?/ DEF: 0)

"Precisely," said Agnar. "Think of him as Exodia's distant cousin."

Eret grimaced as he looked up at Echo. ' _Oh, Thor. Now I've got a raise a family of Forbidden Ones_.'

"My Exodios cannot be destroyed and he is also immune to spells, traps and monster special abilities," Agnar explained.

Eret stared at him horrified. "You're joking!"

"Well, I hope you're ready for the punchline," said Agnar. "His attack points are equal to the number of cards in my grave that have 'Forbidden One' in their name and that number is then multiplied by 1000. With two Forbidden Arms in my grave, Exodios gets 2000 attack points!"

Exodios' muscles then began to expand as power flowed into his body. (ATK: ?-2000)

When that happened Exodia's arm began to squeeze Echo and she screamed as she began to glow.

"Hey, duel energy!" Eret gasped. "Exodia is draining it!"

"Now Exodios, it's time to power you up!" Agnar yelled. "You see whenever Exodios is about to attack if I happen to have a card in my hand with a name Forbidden One in it I can then remove that card and send it directly to my graveyard and with that my Exodios gains another thousand attack points!"

Agnar then sent the Right Leg of Exodia to the graveyard and the moment he did the muscles in Exodios' right arm began to expand cracking the restraint of a broken chain around it. (ATK: 2000-3000)

Exoida then tightened his grip upon Echo and she screamed yet again.

"Echo!" Eret called.

"Now prepare to feel the wraith of Exodios the Forbidden Lord! Go, Lightning Fire Flash" Agnar roared.

Exodios then swung his fist and fired a combination of fire and lightning directly at Dishonesty destroying him immediately and slamming Eret with a massive amount of damage forced him down on one knee.

Agnar: 2200

Eret: 1400

"That was a powerful attack," said Valka.

"And every time he does attack it will just get stronger," Astrid pointed out.

"Not to mention that been completely indestructible," Gobber added.

"Shaken off!" Wolflegs yelled. "And finish what you started."

"Come on," said Hiccup.

Eret looked up at Agnar. "Well, you don't disappoint," he said as he got back onto his feet. "Exodois sure is a powerful monster, but he sees you can't have the monster you really want, can you? And it's all because I played one little spell card and as a result you can't summon Exodia, thanks to Force of Four's effect. Remember what it does?"

Agnar merely stood there. "Of course, in order for me to summon Exodia I need all five Forbidden card in my hand and your spell only allows me four."

"That's right," Eret nodded. "So sorry." His expression and grimaced as he noticed that Agnar wasn't concerned one bit. "Unless you're Exodios…"

Agnar smirked. "Yet another special ability," he finished. "With five card with Forbidden One in their name are in my graveyard I can break Exodia's seal and then its game over."

"Game over?" Eret stared.

He then looked up and saw the doors containing Exodia shaking as the creature inside attempted to break free.

"And with the seal broken Exodia will be free to absorb the last of Echo's duel energy," Agnar explained. "Face it, you can't save yourself which means you can't save her. Once Exodia's seal is broken Echo's duel energy will enable him to rule by my side. A pity you won't be around to see it, because only then will you know why this had to be done."

"You got it wrong!" Eret yelled furiously. "Because you see I'll be right here. I'm stopping you and Exodia."

Eret then drew. "First I place a facedown," he said placing a card facedown on the field. "And then I activate Vanity's special ability. By sending a Demon Knight from my hand to the graveyard you automatically take 500 point of damage."

Eret then discarded Demon Knight Greed to the graveyard and Agnar's point began to drop.

Agnar: 1700

Eret: 1400

Agnar did look phased one bit.

"Eret, you can try all you want but don't you see that in the end your destiny is hopeless," he said.

"Well, my Hunger will fix that right up," said Eret. "Because thanks to his special ability I can activate Demon Experiments." He then retrieved Greed. "Now by removing from play a Demon Knight from play I can then summon a level 4 or below Demon Knight from the same place and guess who's reporting for duty Demon Knight Dishonesty!"

Dishonesty then reappeared on the field once again. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 200)

"And if Dishonesty is summoned from the grave, lucky me because I get to draw two cards," said Eret as he drew two cards. "Then I'm going to sacrifice my Vanity, Hunger and Dishonesty in order to summon Demon Knight Nightmare!"

Nightmare, the monstrous looking Demon Knight, then appeared on the field and roared. (ATK: 3400/ DEF: 2800)

"With that many attack points Eret's monster is stronger that Agnar's Exodios," said Wolflegs.

"And because Nightmare was successfully summoned you lose half your life points once the next standby phase takes place," Eret finished.

Agnar didn't look concerned one bit.

"But why wait until then let's lie some points off now. Go, Nightmare Blade!" Eret commanded.

Nightmare's blade then extended out of his gauntlets and he struck Exodios. However, he was unable to destroy him because of his special ability.

Agnar: 1300

Eret: 1400

"Don't you know that Exodios can't be destroyed in battle?" said Agnar.

"He might be safe, but your life points aren't."

"We'll see about that, it's my move" said Agnar as he drew.

"Not so fast! You lose half you're life points thanks to Nightmare's special ability remmeber!"

A red aura then covered Nightmare as Agnar his points declining even further.

Agnar: 650

Eret: 1400

However, like before, Agnar looked completely unfazed.

' _Keep smiling, Agnar because with one more attack you can forget about summing out your precious Exodia, because this duel will be all over and Echo will be safe_ ,' he said himself looking at Echo, who was now unconscious from the pain. ' _Bring it on_.'

"Exodios, it's time to show him your power," said Agnar extending his hand forward.

Eret stared at him. ' _He's attacking me? But my monster is stronger_.'

Agnar smirked. "I take it you forgot about his special abilities, each time he attacks I can send a forbidden one card to my graveyard."

Agnar then send Exodia's left leg to the graveyard and the door containing Exodia began to shake even more violently. Eret turned and watched Exodia's hand squeeze Echo causing her to yell once again.

"Echo, no!" Eret cried.

"And with that four Exodia cards are now in my graveyard," said Agnar.

"But you need five," Eret reminded.

"That's just to summon the Forbidden One, Eret. They also make Exodios stronger," Agnar reminded him.

Eret then watched as the right arm of Exodios began to expand even further. It was now so large that the armour on his right shoulder began to crack along with the metal brace on his hand. (ATK: 3000-4000)

"4000?" Eret stared. "This is bad."

"Now Exodios attack Demon Nightmare!" Agnar commanded.

Exodios then unleashed his pistol fireman lightning straight at Nightmare destroying him instantly and dealing even more damage to Eret.

"No!" he cried as he withstood the explosion.

Agnar: 650

Eret: 700

"Eret!" Gobber cried.

The door began to shake once more and the chain snapped now was only one chain holding back Exodia and it didn't look too sturdy. The door open to crack and they could definitely see a gleaming red eye from the opposite end.

"Exodia?" Eret stared in horror. "It's coming."

Everyone just stared at the door as it shook violently as the creature inside attempted to break free.

' _If Agnar get one more Forbidden card in his grave, Exodia seal will be broken and Echo's duel energy will be drained completely,_ " Eret panicked. He then glared at Agnar. "Let her go!"

"No!" said Agnar stubbornly. "Nothing can be done. Her duel energy is his now and soon Exodia will be free from the bindings that hold him within his prison and he will be mine to command and then nothing will stop me from ruling this world!"

Hiccup stared at him in horror. "Agnar… he's falling to the darkness."

Everyone just stared at one another deeply concerned, because they knew Hiccup was talking about when he mentioned darkness.

"It's just like what I did all he cares about is power, no matter who he hurts," said Hiccup in horror. He then attempted to take a step forward and looked at Agnar. "Agnar! Don't do this!"

"What does he mean?" Gobber asked.

"I'll tell you what he means!" Eret roared glaring at Agnar. "He's saying that darkness corrupts you! It has the power to change what a person is!"

"Nothing is changing me," said Agnar dismissively. "This is who I've always been, you see I'm just finally unleashing who I really am."

"Is that right?" Eret glared. "Did Echo know you really were or did she just do for the person she thought you were?" Agnar merely remain silent. "Are you listening, Agnar! Well are you?"

"Don't feel sorry for her, she knew in order for me to rule I had to let this site out."

"Well, guess what! That side of you is going to Valhalla!" He then reached his deck and drew. "It's now or never and I draw the spell Demon Frontline!"

He held out a spell with which showed Demon Knight Deceit standing alone against an entire army of creatures. "Thanks to this since there are no Demon Knight's out on my field I'm allowed to summon a level 3 or below Demon Knight directly from my deck and I choose Demon Knight Sorrow!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field was another Knight demonic in armour. This one was a female and her eyes were bloodshot red from crying as she whimpered. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 0)

"And next thanks to her special ability I get to draw an extra cards when he summoned," he then drew and immediately held the card out. "And it's my Burial From A Different Dimension!"

"Now I can select up to 3 cards that are removed from the game at them back into my grave," he said as he returned Demon Knight Greed. "However, Greed won't be in the wrong, because I'm removing him from the game once again which allows me to summon another Greed from my deck!"

Suddenly emerging onto the field have to be the greediest looking creature in the world. (ATK: 900/ DEF: 1500)

"And next I am summoning Demon Knight Wisp!" Eret added.

Then emerging on the field was a creature made of a strange looking gas. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Now I sacrifice all 3 to summon Demon Knight Vengeance! The most powerful of the Demon Knight!"

Then suddenly emerging on the field was Eret's ace and vengeful monster. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 0)

"And Vengeance then a quick one of the monsters on your field, getting half of it attack points as well that monster's special ability," Eret explained.

Agnar shrugged. "Impressive, but since on the topic of monster special ability you remember that Exodios is unaffected by them," he reminded.

Eret grimaced.

"And once I attack you all the pieces will be in place for Exodia to be released," Agnar added.

"Oh really?" said Eret as revealed his facedown card. Not if I activate my facedown spell Time of Vengeance! This cancels out a game phase I choose the one turn so say goodbye to our Battle Phase! And guess what without a Battle Phase your Exodios is stuck in neutral so he can't attack and you can't send the fifth Exodia card to your grave!"

"That interesting," said Agnar not looking phased one bit.

"Damn right it is!" Eret yelled. ' _And so long as Exodios is still in check I'm still in the game_.' He then looked back up at Agnar. "Without a Battle Phase there's only one thing I can do." He then grabbed the last card in his hand and placed facedown on the field. "Throw down a facedown and end my turn."

"Oh, Eret. How sterling," Agnar mocked as he drew.

Eret growled at him. "Our show you sterling. Go, Vengeful Roar!" he yelled revealing his facedown card which was a trap card with the image of Vengeance unleashing a powerful roar. "And because my Demon Knight Vengeance is on the field I can please a Vengeful Counter on it." His trap card and glowed as a counter was placed on top of it. "Don't forget, you still have to skip your Battle phase."

Agnar then placed the card he had drawn facedown on the field. "I place a facedown. Your turn."

The door that was containing Exodia shook violently and his hand was still squeezing Echo. Judging from the look on her face she was survived much longer.

' _Hold on, Echo_ ,' said Eret to himself.

He then reached for his deck. "Agnar, guess what?" he yelled as he drew. "During the Standby Phase Demon Knight Sorrow special ability activates! Summoning her to your field in attack mode!"

Suddenly launching out of Eret graveyard was Sorrow, who then appeared on Agnar's field. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 0)

"And now my Vengeance attack your Demon Knight!" Eret roared. "Go, Vengeful Soul!"

Suddenly the on Vengeance's chest began to glow."

"Good thing, I have this! My facedown trap, Defence Seal Wall!" he yelled revealing his facedown card. "If this is played with Exodios on the field not only is your monsters attack negated, but the current Battle Phase is ended."

The crystal within Vengeance then started to dim as he was forced to stop charging his attack.

"That maybe, but I'm activating this… Demon Knight Vengeance's special ability! It can exhort half of Sorrow's attack points making vengeance 400 points stronger!" Eret roared.

Sorrow then vanished into a beam of light and entered into the crystal within Vengeance. They could see that she was trying to escape from her prison, but it was futile. (ATK: 2000-2400)

"Next I'll throw down a facedown," said Eret as he placed the last card from his hand on the field. "And end my turn."

He then looked down at his facedown. ' _I just have to last one more round._ '

"A valiant try," said Agnar as he drew. "But fruitless."

"Do you really think so, because guess what I get one more Vengeful Counter!" Eret yelled at his trap card load once again.

Agnar general concerned one bit.

' _That's right Agnar with two counters I can send Vengeful Roar to the graveyard on my next turn,_ ' he said to himself. ' _Then I can destroy a monster and you take half of it attack points as damage. It won't work with Exodios, but I could destroy my own Vengeance. All I've got to do is last one more round_.'

The tension in the air was electrifying, because if Eret wasn't careful this will be his last round. After all Agnar have to do to win was place the last Exodia card in his graveyard and he would win automatically.

"You can do this, I know it," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at Valka. "Can he do it?"

"It depends whether he would protect himself this turn," said Valka grimly.

The doors containing Exodio shook once again and this time they could see the Forbidden One's face from the crack in the door as he attempted a pry the door open with his only remaining hand.

"And now my Exodios attacks!" Agnar roared.

Exodios roared, Exodia pry the door open even further and Echo screamed as Exodia tightened his grip around her.

"And this duel now, unleash your fury!" Agnar commanded.

Exodios then charged towards Vengeance.

"Hold on!" Eret yelled revealing his facedown card which was a trap card with the picture of Vengeance writing a document. "I play the trap Vengeful Decree. By destroying one quick on my field…" Sorrow's soul then exited from the crystal Vengeance's chest and her card vanished. "The battle phase taking place is rendered useless! Which is a fancy way of saying you can't attack!"

Exodios then stopped right in his tracks and Exodio lessened his squeeze on Echo.

' _All Agnar has to do is ended his turn and I can win this_ ,' said Eret as he watched Agnar lowering his reptilian hand. ' _Come on_.'

Then he heard Echo screamed and then she went limp.

"Echo?" Eret stared. Then he saw something falling off her. "What is that?" He then recognised as a locket. "Her pendant?"

He then fell to the ground and opened up revealing the picture of Agnar. Then a split second later the spirit of Echo appeared in his mind.

' _I'm sorry, I caught you in the middle of this_ ,' she said apologetically. ' _All I wanted was to prove to Agnar that I will do anything for. Eret, despite what's happened here it's all for the best_.'

"But Echo… look what he did! How can you say that?" Eret cried. Echo then vanished into thin air much to his confusion. "Echo? Echo!"

Back in the real world Eret looked at Echo and saw that she was not moving and growing even more brightly than before. He then looked at Agnar and saw that he was reaching for a card in his hand and in that moment he knew he was about to lose and closed his eyes.

The others knew what was about to happen as well.

"No," Gobber breathed.

"It's all over," said Valka.

"Is there anything we can do?" Astrid asked.

"No," said Wolflegs as Agnar reach for the card in his hand.

"I now activate the spell card, Rage of the Forbidden One!" he yelled as he held out a spell card. "This spell cancels any effect you activated this turn and because of that my Exodios can now attack! Finally all the pieces will be in place and Exodia's seal will be broken!"

He then held out the final piece of Exodia. "By sending this fifth card to my graveyard this game is over and my rule shall begin! Exodia meet your master!"

"He can't," Hiccup stared.

"He can," said Astrid as tears formed in her eyes.

"Eret?" Hiccup stared.

The moment Agnar placed the last Exodia card in his graveyard the crack behind the doors began to open they heard a monstrous roar. The door was being forced open from the opposite side and eventually broke the last chain.

Light shot out of the doorway blinding everyone and covering the entire field. Once the light dive down Exodia demolished the doors and towered over them holding Echo in his left hand. She then began to glow and then disappeared particles of light.

' _And with the last of Echo's duel energy absorbed, Exoida is mine to command_ ,' he said to himself as he made his reptilian hand. A dark mist exited from it and it reverted back to normal. ' _And my bonder Phantom is broken._ '

He then opened his eyes and looked directly at them. "And now I am King!" he yelled a powerful force flowed around him. "Exodia destroyed Eret and his friends!"

Eret gasped. "You can't!" He then looked down at his duel disk and saw that his life points were diminishing. ' _I have to buy them sometime. Just another for them to escape_.'

Agnar smirked, but he quickly vanished when he saw Eret shielding the others.

"Eret?" Hiccup stared.

"What are you doing?" Agnar demanded.

"Saving my friends," said Eret plainly. "Now go!"

Gobber nodded. "Let's go."

"And you? You can't stay here," said Hiccup.

"He has no choice," said Wolfelgs.

"We need to move," said Valka.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "We can't let the sacrifice be in vain!"

Immediately Astrid and Wolflegs dragged Hiccup away and he fought back to stay.

"Eret!" Hiccup cried.

"It's all good here Hiccup, I promise. Okay!" Eret assured. "Now get out of here while you still can!"

"Eret!" Hiccup yelled.

"Get out of here, Hiccup! You hear me? Now go! There's nothing you can do!" Hiccup just stared at him horrified. "It's too late for me, pal!"

Exodia was now placing his hands together forming a powerful magical blast. Eret looked back at them one last time. "It's the only way. Now go! There's not much time!"

They quickly ran as quickly as they could down the chamber along with Fishlegs and Yellow.

"This ends now! Attack!" Agnar yelled.

Exodia then unleashed his most devastating attack, but Eret was not afraid.

"Hey, Vengeance! What say we go out with a bang!" Eret yelled.

Vengeance then unleashed a powerful blast from his crystal directly at Exodia's attack. The two attacks collided, but unsurprisingly Vengeance is attack was completely annihilated the did slow the attack down a bit.

The moment Eret's life points zero the attack struck consuming both him and vengeance in the blast. They managed to escape the worst of the attack, but they were still struck by its aftermath.

"Eret!" Hiccup cried before the attack consumed them.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were unconscious in a mountainous region. Hiccup was the first two away when he heard a massive rumbling sound. He looked up and saw Exodia walking past with Agnar on his shoulder.

Agnar stopped and looked down at Hiccup.

"You? Agnar!" Hiccup glared. "How could you do that to Eret!"

Agnar merely smirked. "Is it any worse than what you did to your friends? I don't think so." Hiccup merely glared at him. "Now if you excuse me, I have to be going. I have a score that needs settling."

* * *

Exodia and continue to walk leaving Hiccup and the others, who started to regain consciousness.

"You'll pay!" Hiccup glared.

Agnar and Exodia were now walking through a thick mist and Agnar looked down at his hand which contained Echo's locket.

' _Echo, your actions won't be in vain. I'm gonna make it all worthwhile right now_ ,' he said as he placed around his neck.

* * *

Demon Knight Sorrow

ATK: 800/ DEF: 0

DARK

Level 2

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Fiend-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. If this card is summoned from the deck you can draw one card. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position on your opponent's side of the field. If this card is destroyed by battle, remove it from play instead of sending it to the Graveyard. If a card effect would send this card to the Graveyard from the hand or Deck, remove it from play instead.

Demon Frontline

Normal Spell Card

Activate only if you control no "Demon Knight" monsters. Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower "Demon Knight" monster from your Deck.

Card image: Demon Knight Deceit standing alone against an entire army of creatures.

Vengeful Roar

Continuous Trap Card

During your opponent's Standby Phase, if you control a "Demon Knight Vengeance", place 1 Vengeful Counter on this card. While this card has 2 or more Vengeful Counters on it, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to destroy 1 monster on the field and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of that monster.

Card image: Vengeance unleashing a powerful roar

Vengeful Decree

Normal Trap Card

Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase and by destroying 1 equipped Equip Card you control. End the Battle Phase.

Card image: Vengeance writing a document


	42. Conquering the Past Part 1

Hiccup was leading the others were making their way through a fierce sandstorm in a vast desert. He was still trying to search for Camicazi like before.

' _I know you're out here Camicazi, I can feel it in my gut_ ,' he said to himself.

The others were slightly concerned, particularly Astrid and Fishlegs, who had seen this drive before.

"I don't like this," said Yellow, who was clinging onto Fishlegs' robe. "Not even one little bit."

"Hiccup, where are we going?" Gobber called shielding himself from the storm.

"To find Camicazi," Yellow answered.

"Again? But we have no idea where Camicazi is!" Gobber yelled. "We really should try and think this through."

"Judging by the fact that were walking in the middle of nowhere during a sandstorm, I think it's safe to say that Hiccup is done thinking things through," said Yellow.

"It's just like last time," said Astrid.

' _I just hope that if we keep following Hiccup things don't end up like we did before with a been sent to Valhalla_ ,' Fishlegs frowned.

The sandstorm then picked up on it was a struggle to move let alone see.

"Come on, everybody! Stick together!" Hiccup yelled through the sandstorm.

"Stick together?" Yellow stared. "How about we try and stay in one piece?"

As Hiccup continue to make his way through the sandstorm an image of Snotlout blast through his eyes.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup stared. Then he saw an image of Heather. "Heather?" Then that was followed by images of Wartihog and Agnar. "Wartihog? Agnar?"

' _The storm is playing tricks on me_ ,' he said to himself.

"Hiccup, we can't carry on the storm is too strong!" Gobber called.

"He's right, son. We can't go on any further!" Valka cried.

Eventually was too much and everything went black.

* * *

When Hiccup finally awoke he found himself covered in sand, but that wasn't the pressing issue at the moment. Staring right in front of him was a huge door similar to the one that Tania showed them however this one was far more demonic.

"Hey look!" he stared.

Soon the others awoke and saw the huge door in front of them.

"What is it?" Gobber asked.

"It's a giant door of some kind," said Wolflegs.

"Except there's nothing behind it," Valka noted.

"It's like the one that brought us to Freed's village," said Astrid.

Hiccup picked himself up. "Camicazi has got to be in there."

He then slowly made his way towards the door.

"He's not doing what I think he's doing?" Gobber asked.

"Oh yes, he is," said Fishlegs.

"Hiccup! Stop!" Wolflegs yelled running forwards.

Hiccup was making his way up the steps, but before he could reach the door Wolflegs tossed one his shock collars at the step which sparked and stopped him cold.

"When I say stop! Stop!" said Wolflegs.

Hiccup turned towards him. "Wolflegs?"

"Listen, this is foolish," said Wolflegs. "You can't rush into things!"

"But Camicazi…" Hiccup argued.

"Cannot be helped," Wolflegs can crossed. "At least not like you I'm afraid. You're still weak, who knows what through that door and you got to be ready for anything that comes up." Wolflegs looked at squarely in the eye. "Hiccup, the last time you duelled unprepared the darkness took you over and a lot of bad things happened, because you lost your way looking for Camicazi."

Hiccup looked completely conflicted. "But Camicazi needs me," he argued. "I promise I'll be more careful."

He then turned back towards the door, but the collar sent sparks yet again stopping him in his tracks again.

"Come on!" he said looking back at Wolflegs.

"It's for your own good," said Wolflegs.

"You can't stop me!"

"Oh yes I can and I'm not afraid to show you how either," said Wolflegs firmly as he raised his duel disk. "That is unless you're brave enough. Well, are you Hiccup?"

"What does Wolflegs think he's doing?" Astrid stared.

"Why can't we all just play nice?" Yellow groaned.

"It's for his own good," said Fishlegs. "Wolflegs will prove to Hiccup the truth that he is not ready to duel?"

"I agree," said Valka. "Hiccup cannot fight his enemies while he's fighting himself at the same time."

"The hard lesson, one needs to be taught," Gobber agreed.

"Hiccup, if you can defeat me you're free to go through that door," said Wolflegs.

"Defeat you?" Hiccup stared.

"That's right, you need to duel to prove that you're strong enough! To prove that you're still not haunted by what you did when you were the Supreme King!"

Wolflegs then activated his duel disk.

"We best give them some room," said Gobber.

The others agreed and backed away.

"Okay," said Hiccup reluctantly.

"And Hiccup, I'm not holding anything back," said Wolflegs as he drew. He then immediately summoned the card he drawn. "Now I'll start with this, Armored Cybern!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was some sort of aircraft with cannons which appeared on the field in defence mode. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000)

"Then I'll play a facedown," he said placing a card facedown on the field. "You're up."

"If I had to," said Hiccup activating his duel disk reluctantly.

Hiccup: 4000

Wolflegs: 4000

"I drew," said Hiccup as he drew.

Hiccup had drawn Toothless in his hand contained Toothless Jr, Air Mail, Dragon of Wind, Dragon Knight Spirit and Cost Down.

' _I can do this_ ,' said Hiccup to himself. However, before he could play a card he suddenly had visions of himself as the Supreme King torturing countless people threw duelling. Immediately he began shaking. ' _I can't, my duelling hurt too many people_.'

Wolflegs noticed his hesitation.

"I'll just summon Dragon Knight Toothless Jr in attack mode," he said shakily.

Soon the small young Dragon Knight appeared on the field. (ATK: 400/ DEF: 600)

"And then I lay…" Hiccup began.

"What?" Wolflegs yelled. "What are you doing, Hiccup? You know full well that monster is far too weak to remain on the field and that is able to summon a more powerful monster. What are you thinking?"

"I…" said Hiccup shakily as he looked at his small Dragon Knight.

' _I knew it_ ,' said Wolflegs to himself. ' _Hiccup is still terrorised by his memories. He's too confusing and afraid to duel like he should._ '

Hiccup then continued his move. "I'll place three facedown," he said.

"What's he doing?" Astrid stared.

"Something's not right," said Fishlegs.

"Wolflegs' suspicions are turning out to be true," Gobber frowned. "Hiccup scared."

"And that fear could cost him," said Valka looking deeply troubled. IGIIiIIIIIIIIIII

"It's my move," he said as he drew. "I play, Power Bond!" He reveals the card he drew to be none other than Power Bond. "Now I can fuse together the three Cyber Dragons in my hand in order to form Cyber End Dragon!"

Then his three Cyber Dragons appeared on the field and merged into a vortex to form his three-headed mechanical dragon. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 2800)

"Fishlegs," said Astrid looking at Fishlegs.

"You need to stop your brother," said Yellow.

"This needs to happen," said Fishlegs.

"The lad's right," Gobber nodded.

"Hiccup needs to learn this," Valka agreed.

Hiccup backed away upon seeing Cyber End Dragon.

"And because he was summoned to the field by using my Power Bond card my Cyber End Dragon attack points are doubled!" Wolflegs announced.

An aura then covered Cyber End Dragon as it attack points increase. (ATK: 4000-8000)

Wolflegs then looked at Hiccup. "Are you just understand there, come on! Aren't you going to try and do anything to try and stop me?" Hiccup was too afraid to do anything. "Fine then… if you're not going to do anything I will!"

Suddenly his Armored Cybern took to the air and flew towards Cyber End Dragon.

"I combined my Armored Cybern and my Cyber End Dragon to form this…" Wolflegs announced as the two cards combined so that Cyber End Dragon was now wearing Armored Cybern as additional armour and weaponry. "My Armored Cyber End!"

Hiccup just stared with his eyes widened.

"Now by takeaway 1000 attack points this Dragon can really do some damage, it can destroy one card in your field for each one!" Wolflegs roared.

The cannons on Cyber End Dragon and aimed down at Hiccup. (ATK: 8000-7000)

"Go, Judgement Cannon! This might wake you up!"

Cyber End Dragon then fired his cannons and completely destroyed Toothless Jr.

"No!" Hiccup cried.

"And I'll do it over and over again! Unless you stop me!" Wolflegs yelled.

Cyber End Dragon then fired another blast, this time at one of Hiccup's face down. (ATK: 7000-6000)

The blast struck the middle card revealing it to be Dragon of Wind.

"This is exactly what I thought would happen," said Wolflegs distastefully. "You could have counted my attack, but you are too afraid to summon Toothless in order to use Dragon of Wind last turn!"

"Yeah," said Hiccup quietly.

"So tell me what else are you holding back?" Wolflegs asked.

Cyber End Dragon and fired a third blast. (ATK: 6000-5000)

"Let's take a peek!" Wolflegs yelled destroying in another of Hiccup's facedown. This time it revealed to be Dragon Knight Spirit. "Dragon Knight Spirit? Why wouldn't you play the trap card, it could have stopped my Dragon! And why are you playing so afraid? Where is the Hiccup I used to know and duel?"

Hiccup just remain silent.

"Let's say what else are you hiding?" said Wolflegs suspiciously.

Cyber End Dragon then fired a fourth blast aiming at Hiccup's last facedown card. (ATK: 5000-4000)

When the blast struck the facedown card revealed itself to be Air Mail.

"That was the spell card Air Mail! Which means you could have summoned Toothless and if you used Dragon of the Wind and Dragon Knight Spirit you would have had stopped Cyber End's attack and destroyed my Armored Cybern!"

Hiccup then fell to his knees.

"Do you know what you are Hiccup?" Wolflegs yelled harshly. "A shadow of the duellist you once were! You can't rescue Camicazi like this!"

Hiccup just shook uncontrollably.

"Hiccup isn't standing up to Wolflegs," Gobber noted.

"Fear and confusion are clouding his mind, he is unable to duel," said Valka sadly.

"I'm sorry, but you were right Wolflegs I'm not ready," said Hiccup. "You see when I was the Supreme King I used my duelling to destroy everything in my power. Now I'm too afraid, too afraid that I'll become the Supreme King again."

He then dropped his hand onto the ground.

"But Hiccup that was the past. Your duelling can also be a force for good," Wolflegs argued. Wolflegs grimaced, because Hiccup was in no state to challenge anyone. ' _But if he's too frightened to duel properly it looks like I'm going have to go through that door and find_ _Camicazi myself._ '

He then looked at Hiccup. "Get out of the way, Hiccup!" he commanded. "I'm coming through!"

However before he could do anything, his heart then stopped. As a result the duel was automatically cancelled and Cyber End Dragon vanished.

"Where did his Dragon go?" Gobber frowned.

"Something's wrong," said Valka grimly.

She was right, Wolflegs then collapsed.

"Wolflegs!" Fishlegs cried.

"He doesn't look so good," said Yellow.

"But what happened?" Astrid frowned.

"Guys, he's hurt," said Hiccup as Wolflegs clutched his chest directly over his heart.

"Just promise me that whatever happens going forward… you'll conquer your fear and your past before you go searching through that door!" Wolflegs winced.

Hiccup then picked up Toothless and walked away from the door.

"We're coming Wolflegs!" Gobber yelled as he and the others rushed towards him.

When they approached him Fishlegs removed his cave completed over his brother's shoulders and Gobber knelt towards him.

"What happened?" he asked.

Then Wolflegs hard began to beat, but it was still quite weak. He breathed very heavily and knew that he did had much time left.

"My heart is weak," he inform the others. "All those months of fighting in underground duelling have finally taken their toll."

"What now?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know, our two duellist are either to one out to duel or too afraid to duel," Astrid frowned. She then looked at Hiccup. "It's times like this wish Ragnar was here, he was very good at motivating people."

"Until I sent to Valhalla," Hiccup groaned.

"No, it was the Supreme King that sent not you," said Astrid strongly. She then sighed. "I wish Ragnar was here."

"I may be able to help you with that," said Valka.

Everyone then turned her.

"You can bring Ragnar back from Valhalla?" Hiccup stared.

His mother shook her head. "No, but we might be able to reach his spirit. There is a sacred valley that even the Dark Army never even trespassed upon. It is said that dripping souls have gathered as they wander along."

"I don't like the sound of that," Yellow quivered.

Hiccup looked at her. "Mum, is it possible that Ragnar may be their?"

"Maybe, but there are evil spirits there was well. Finding the soul that you seek easy, leaving of your own however is another thing entirely," said Valka.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, this sounds too dangerous."

Hiccup however ignored her and looked at it Mum. "Take me there."

Valka sighed. "Follow me."

She then guided Hiccup deep into the desert.

"Wait for me," said Astrid following them.

Wolflegs looked at his brother. "Keep an eye on, Hiccup because he's only need you more than ever."

Fishlegs turned as Valka led Hiccup and Astrid away. "You got it, Wolflegs, get better" he said and followed them.

"Hey, what about me?" Yellow cried as he went after him. "Don't forget about me!"

"Good luck," said Gobber. He then turned to Wolflegs. "It was noble of you to risk your health for Hiccup."

Wolflegs smiled. "Gobber, he may be your only hope."

Gobber watched as Hiccup and the others disappeared into the distance. "Then let's hope that Valka's plan works."

* * *

Valka that the others out of the desert and soon they were heading towards the mountain ridge.

Valka looked at Hiccup. "Son, I must point out that this may be dangerous and you might not survive."

Astrid looked at Hiccup with a concerned look. "I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

"I've got to do this, if anything to apologise to Ragnar," said Hiccup as they kept on pressing forwards.

Astrid leaned back towards Fishlegs. "He's even worse than the time he lost the ability to see his cards," she said.

Fishlegs nodded. "Yeah, the Dragon Spirits helped him go through it that time."

"I really don't like this," Yellow groaned.

* * *

They soon reached the base of the mountain where they saw a valley deep at its basin. There they could see some sort of ancient ruins at the very centre of it.

"There it is," said Valka.

"So what do we do when we get that?" Hiccup asked.

"Not we… you must enter the sacred circle on your own," said Valka. "After all this is your journey."

Hiccup looked as if he expected nothing less. "Okay, wish me luck."

Hiccup then began rushing down the slope and Astrid began to follow him.

"Wait for me," she said.

Valka then blocked her path with her staff. "I'm afraid only one seeker is permitted to enter at a time. If you proceed the evil spirits will sense you immediately and send you to Valhalla."

Astrid didn't like it, but he had no choice and so he turned towards Hiccup. "Be careful."

* * *

Hiccup had finally reached the bottom of the slope. "Ragnar, I know you're here."

He then started to make his way towards the stone circle and then he heard laughter, evil laughter at that.

"Hiccup!" they whispered menacingly.

"Who's there?" Hiccup asked looking around as he continued pressing forwards.

Storm clouds were now gathering above them, but despite the lightning that shot shooting down Hiccup kept on walking.

"Turn back!" said the voices.

"Show yourself!" Hiccup demanded.

Then suddenly lights began to form in front of him.

"What's happening?" Astrid asked looking at Valka.

"Hiccup, is attracting lost souls that seek revenge," Valka explained.

"You will never escape!" they said and they spun around Hiccup laughing.

"Your spirit will join us!"

Suddenly Titans spirit appeared in front of him and then passed right through him and then vanished. He turned around and saw the spirits of Nightshroud and Camula and they too vanished instantly. Then forming in front of him with the spirits of Scarr and Zure.

He ignored them and kept on walking causing them to vanish. Then suddenly the spirits of Brron and Drago appeared trying to grab, but they promptly vanished as well. Then finally the Light of Destruction in the form of his grandfather appear directly in front of him. Hiccup merely walk through him and then stepped into the stone circle.

"Ragnar!" Hiccup called.

Then the lights began to converge.

"What's going on now?" Yellow asked.

"A spirit is now crossing over," said Valka.

"You think it Ragnar?" Fishlegs asked.

"Only one way to find out," said Valka.

Then suddenly the lights began to take the form of Ragnar and he appeared right in front of Hiccup.

"Hiccup, is that really you?" Ragnar stared.

"Ragnar," Hiccup gasped.

"It really him," Astrid gasped with relief.

"Ragnar," said Hiccup reaching out to him only to find himself passing right through him.

Ragnar then looked at him. "You came all this way just to see me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to say how sorry I am," said Hiccup barely able to look at him in the eye.

"I'm sorry too," said Ragnar doing the same. "I wish this whole thing never happened."

"It's my fault, I allow the darkness to take over," said Ragnar looking at his hand which was shaking. "I was weak and I allow the Supreme King to take over and you and many others paid the price. Just don't know what to do anymore, I'm completely lost. I'm afraid of duelling in case turned back into the Supreme King and Astrid may not be as lucky as last time. I'm responsible for the destruction of thousands."

"And thanks to your actions many of our friends are gone," said Ragnar turning on him.

"I'm sorry," said Hiccup.

"Well, the last thing I need is your pity, Hiccup! If you believe that you will become evil again is only one thing to do!" said Ragnar walking past him furiously.

Hiccup stared at him. "What are you saying?"

Suddenly a light shone on his left arm and his duel disk appeared out of thin air. "You said it yourself, you might become the Supreme King again. If that's the case maybe I can send you to Valhalla right now!"

He then activated his duel disk much to the surprise of Hiccup.

"Ragnar this isn't like you," Hiccup stared.

"You're want to talk, you haven't been acting like yourself ever since you found out about Phantom!" Ragnar snapped. "Both Astrid and I defended you and I paid the price!"

Hiccup stared at him backing away slowly. "Ragnar?"

"It's about time you took some responsibility for what you've done!" Ragnar glared. "There's only one thing left to do and you know it! You need to be a man for once and face me in a duel now!"

"No, please," Hiccup pleaded.

"Too late!" said Ragnar pointing at him. "It's time for you to pay! If you're really sorry then you'll do this!"

Reluctantly Hiccup activated his duel disk.

"It's time to duel!" Ragnar yelled.

* * *

Astrid stared at them. "Wait, Ragnar did everything to save Hiccup and now he was sent to Valhalla?"

"Something's off," Fishlegs frowned.

"Yeah, Ragnar's never acted like this before," Yellow agreed.

Valka sighed. "This is the only way. Hiccup needs to face his fears if he is to overcome them, he has to deal with what he did so he can put it all behind him and finally move on."

Astrid looked at Valka. "How do you know about all this stuff?"

"I have been here for quite a long time," said Valka. "Whatever the case Hiccup's first step is to faces in a fierce and conquer the darkness that lies within his heart. But if he loses this battle Hiccup's spirit will remain here for ever."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Why would you do this to your own son?"

Valka looked at her. "Do you think I want this to happen? The last thing I wanted to lose my son again, but is a strong chance that he has to fight his way to save your friend, Camicazi and he can't do that in his state."

* * *

They watched as Hiccup and Ragnar drew their five cards.

Hiccup: 4000

Ragnar: 4000

"I'll start us off," said Ragnar as he drew. "I'll place one monster facedown on the field. Now let's see what you've got, unless you're too scared."

"All right, if I must," he said as he drew. "I summon Dragon Knight Fanghook in attack mode!"

Suddenly the young miniature Hookfang in purple Dragon Knight armour appeared on the field. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 800)

"Now Fanghook attack his facedown card!" Hiccup commanded.

Fanghook charged at the facedown card with flames covering his fist. The facedown card revealed itself to be none other than another Fanghook to the surprise of all. It was also not surprising that Hiccup's Fanghook was able to take down Ragnar's.

"Surprise, my facedown card was a Fanghook too," Ragnar smirked.

"They played the same card?" Astrid stared.

"Their hands are identical," Valka explained.

"Ragnar wait," he yelled looking at his hand which contained Dragon Knight Horn, Monster Reborn, Dragon Skullcrusher and Dragon Knight Windshear. "We're holding the same cards, aren't we?"

"Let's find out," Ragnar smirked as he drew. "I'll summon another monster facedown." Then appearing on the field was a facedown monster. "Then I'll play a card facedown."

Hiccup then drew and saw that he had drawn Dragon Knight Shattermaster. "I now summon Dragon Knight Windshear in attack mode."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Hiccup's beautiful black haired Dragon Knight. "And I'll her attacked your facedown!"

Windshear then charged and unsurprisingly the facedown card revealed itself to be Shattermaster. (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1700)

"And don't forget that when she attacks a monster in defence mode the difference from monster defence points in her attack points come out of your life points!" Hiccup reminded

Windshear sliced right through Shattermaster and the blows struck Ragnar.

Hiccup: 4000

Ragnar: 3800

' _That's strange?_ ' Hiccup frowned as he looked at his hand. ' _If we have the same hand then why didn't he play Monster Reborn he could have used it brought back Fanghook and summon Skullcrusher to put me on the defensive._ '

Ragnar then chuckled. "You really have lost your day, because if you were the same Hiccup I once knew you would have seen my strategy beforehand." He then revealed his facedown card. "I now activate my facedown card Dragon Knight Horn! Did you just destroyed a monster I can now summon a Dragon Knight from my deck and I think I'll choose Dragon Knight Scaldy!"

Suddenly appearing in a defensive position was the aqua Dragon Knight. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

"And when he's the only card on my field I get to draw two more cards."

Ragnar then drew his two extra cards.

"Yes, good move," said Hiccup realising what he had just done.

"I don't need your support and it's still your turn," he reminded.

"Fanghook attack Scaldy!" Hiccup commanded. Fanghook then jumped into the air and slammed a blazing fist at Scaldy destroying him. He then placed a card facedown on the field. "And then I play one on the field and end my turn."

"Then it's my move," said Ragnar as he drew. "I place this card facedown." Placing a card facedown on the field he then held out a spell card. "Then I'll play Reload! Now thanks to this I get to return my hand to my deck and then draw the same number of cards."

"But why?" Hiccup frowned.

"So I can start over and hands will be different," Ragnar explained as he reshuffled his deck and then drew five new cards. "Disappointed, because now you can't cheat anymore."

"Why are you acting like this?" Hiccup asked confused.

"You mean you seriously haven't figured it out yet?" said Ragnar rolling his eyes. "I'm merely a reflection of you."

Hiccup frowned. "What do you mean, Ragnar?"

"You don't get it, do you? I have changed just as much as you and I'm no longer bound by sentiment or compassion."

"But that's not me anymore," said Hiccup.

"I'm talk about what we first came here," said Ragnar narrowing his eyes. "You stopped at nothing in order to find Camicazi. Putting yourself in danger is one thing, but putting us in danger is totally unacceptable. You became reckless and careless resulting in a loss of…" Ragnar then clinched his fist. "Heather."

"Rag, I would do anything to take it back," said Hiccup.

"Too late!" Ragnar glared. "You've already shown you really are a weakling and a coward, who only cares for himself. It was because of your weakness that you got possessed by the Supreme King and caused misery for thousands. Face the fact you didn't care what happened to any of us so long as you found Camicazi! Don't feel bad, because like all those you defeated you're going out the same way!"

Hiccup stared at him as he held out the card. "Ragnar, wait! Are you holding the card I think you are?"

"It sounds like you're starting to catch on, aren't you your Highness?" Ragnar sneered. "This duel is a chance for you to look at yourself on the outside! I now activate Drake Sanctum!"

Hiccup stared at him horrified. "Ragnar, don't!"

Ragnar ignored him and opened the field card slot in his duel disk. Immediately the entire area changed and soon they found themselves in a ruined battlefield overlooking a massive fortress.

"Now it's payback time for sending me to Valhalla," said Ragnar with his eyes still glowing yellow.

"Ragnar you can't," Hiccup pleaded.

"I can and I will," said Ragnar. "I now send from my deck Dragon Knight Hookfang in order to summon Drake Knight Hookfang!"

Ragnar then sent Hookfang to his graveyard and then immediately appearing on the field was Hookfang, but then he immediately began to mutate into his Drake Knight form. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"And then I play Monster Reborn in order to bring back the original!" Ragnar yelled revealing his facedown card to be Monster Reborn.

Then suddenly appearing alongside Drake Knight Hookfang was the original Hookfang.

"Now our have them attack your monster and don't forget they each gave 400 attack points!" Ragnar reminded.

Flames then covered the two Hookfang as they charged towards Hiccup. (ATK: 1600-2000)x2

Immediately the two Hookfang annihilated both Fanghook and Windshear and the explosion struck Hiccup.

Hiccup: 3300

Ragnar: 3800

"And don't forget since Drake Knight Hookfang destroyed a monster you now take 400 point of damage!" Ragnar reminded.

Hiccup looked at just in time to see flames heading straight towards her and he screamed the moment they struck him.

Hiccup: 2900

Ragnar: 3800

"And I activate my facedown card Dragon Knight Horn!" said Hiccup revealing his facedown card. "And like you I summon Scaldy!"

Hiccup then summoned his own Dragon Knight of water, who took a defensive position. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

"And just like users is the only card on the field I get to draw two more cards," said Ragnar as he drew two cards.

"So now you're copying me?" said Ragnar distastefully.

Hiccup didn't reply as he drew. "I now sacrificed Scaldy in order to summon Dragon Knight Toothless!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"And then I'll play my monster reborn card in order to bring back Windshear!" Hiccup announced holding out the spell card.

Windshear then reappeared on the field in attack mode.

"Next Toothless will attack Drake Knight Hookfang," said Hiccup.

Toothless then took the air and fired a plasma blast down at Drake Knight Hookfang, who got stronger thanks to his special ability. (ATK: 1600-2000)

The blast struck him destroying him completely.

Hiccup: 2900

Ragnar: 3300

"And then you take damage equal to his original attack points," Hiccup added.

Ragnar looked up at the plasma blast headed straight towards him and seconds later there was a huge explosion. However, when the smoke cleared he looked completely unfazed.

Hiccup: 2900

Ragnar: 1700

"And now Windshear will attack your last Hookfang," said Hiccup.

Windshear then took off and struck Hookfang with a sharp blades causing an explosion that slammed into Ragnar yet again.

Hiccup: 2900

Ragnar: 1400

"Your attacks are pitiful," said Ragnar looking completely unimpressed.

' _With Toothless on the field should be able to hold off Ragnar,_ ' said Hiccup to himself.

"Due to the effect of Drake sanctum I can add one random Drake Knight to my hand," said Ragnar as alone can't shot out from his deck. He looked at her and smiled. "I sent to my graveyard Dragon Knight Skull which enables me to summon Drake Knight Skull!"

Hiccup's eyes widened. "No."

Ragnar then sent Skull to his graveyard and he soon appeared on the field and then suddenly he began to mutate into his Drake Knight form. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And thanks to his ability gains 300 points for every Dragon in the graveyard and last I checked that was eight which means he gains 2400 attack and defence points," Ragnar smiled.

Drake Knight Skull roared as strength alone into his body. (ATK: 0-2400/ DEF: 0-2400)

"And I'll send Dragon Knight Pain to the graveyard decreasing Toothless' attack points by 500," Ragnar smirked as he discarded Pain.

Pain then appeared above Toothless and instructing in his back. (ATK: 2500-2000)

"And of course with one more Dragon the graveyard Skull gains attack points," Ragnar smirked.

Skull roared as his power increased even further. (ATK: 2400-2700/ DEF: 2400-2700)

"And now I'll have them attack and in doing so I can send a Dragon or Drake Knight to my graveyard," said Ragnar as he discarded Dragon Knight Barf.

Skull came flying down towards Toothless with attack points now increase once again. (ATK: 2700-3000/ DEF: 2700-3000)

Skull then stuck Toothless with his claws destroying him instantly and the explosion struck Hiccup.

Hiccup: 1900

Ragnar: 1400

"And with Toothless in the graveyard he gain another 300 points," said Ragnar smirked.

Skull roared as his power increased. (ATK: 3000-3300/ DEF: 3000-3300)

"And that I end my turn," said he said. He then smirked at Hiccup. "It won't be long now Hiccup."

"Ragnar, please don't do this," Hiccup pleaded.

"It hurts doesn't it and it only gets worse," said Ragnar.

* * *

Looking down at the rally were Astrid and the others and they were starting to grow concerned.

"Fishlegs! Astrid!" a voice called.

They turned and saw approaching them was Speedfist and Tania.

"Speedfist?" Fishlegs stared.

"So how's Hiccup doing these days?" he asked suspiciously. "We heard that he turned himself into some sort of dark and evil ruler."

Tania looked down into the valley. "Speedfist, he certainly is playing the part very well. He doesn't look like he's the ruler of anything."

"He isn't the King at least not anymore, but he still haunted by all the dark memories," Fishlegs explained.

"And he's losing because of it," Astrid added.

Speedfist and Tania stared at them.

"He's losing?" Speedfist stared.

"Against Ragnar, who is trying to send him to Valhalla," said Astrid.

"What?" Speedfist stared.

"That's if he fails to vanquish the darkness," said Valka. "It won't be easy, but if he perseveres then he'll become much stronger for it."

"And who are you?" Tania asked.

"I would be his mother," said Valka.

Speedfist eyes widened even further. "Clearly we've missed quite a lot."

* * *

Down in the valley Hiccup drew from his deck and immediately placed it facedown on the field. "I'll place one card facedown, switch Windshear into defence mode and summon Dragon Knight Meatlug in defence mode," he said.

Windshear took on a defensive position and Meatlug appeared on the field also in a defensive position. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

' _With Meatlug's added protection I should be able to talk some sense into Ragnar_ ,' said Hiccup to himself.

"That is one pitiful defence," said Ragnar as he drew instead of activating his field spell card effect. He looked at it and then looked back at Hiccup. "I've got a card that can easily crush it. You should have known that if the card you've played before."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "No, you can't have that card!"

"I activate Super Polymerization now my sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can use monsters on both sides of the field," said Ragnar as he discarded card. "And I'll use it in order to fuse Skull and Windshear together in order to form Drake Knight Devourer!"

Suddenly a powerful vortex appeared overhead and it began to suck in both Skull and Windshear. Then suddenly appearing out of it was a dragon covered in armour black armour. It had razor sharp talons, teeth and massive wings. Drool was pouring out of its mouth and it looked immensely hungry. (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 0)

"Devourer may look weak, but he gains 500 attack points for every Dragon in the graveyard and whenever he attacked the monster in defence mode the different will be taken out of your life points," Ragnar smiled.

"No," Hiccup stared.

"I'm afraid so!" Ragnar roared.

Devourer roared. (ATK: 1000-7500)

"Now attack his monster with Drake Fang!" Ragnar commanded.

Devourer then began running straight towards Meatlug.

"With this one attack you'll be sent to Valhalla just like me!" Ragnar cried.

"Oh no," Hiccup stared horrified. "I can't lose if I do then there will be no way to get you back."

"Like you care, you don't care who suffered so long as you get what you want!" said Ragnar.

Devourer was now right on top of Meatlug and widening its jaw.

"Ragnar, I'm begging you! Please don't go through with this!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Too late," said Ragnar emotionlessly.

Devourer then moved trusted its mouth forwards towards Meatlug.

"Ragnar, no! I won't let you do this!" Hiccup yelled and then through instinct activated his facedown card which was a trap card that showed a huge barrier surrounding Meatlug is a powerful knight slammed the sword on top of her. "I activate my trap Dragon Knight's Heart!"

The moment that Devourer bit down on top of Meatlug there was a massive beam of light which curled and headed straight towards Ragnar.

"He did it," Ragnar smiled. "He was able to redirect the attack towards me in order to win the duel."

The blast and struck Ragnar and his yelled could be heard across the valley.

Hiccup: 2100 (Winner!)

Ragnar: 0

"What have I done? Ragnar!" Hiccup stared in horror as Ragnar fell to the ground.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Is he all right?"

"Ragnar!" Hiccup cried. He then ran towards his fallen friend and the holograms faded around them. He then knelt down towards him and cradled him in his arms. "Come on, speak to me please."

Ragnar looked up at him and smiled. "You pass the test, Hic."

Hiccup stared at him. "What are you talking?" His eyes then widened when he realised this was all just arose. "Did you plan this all along?"

"It was the only way, by defeating me you overcame your fear and doubt overcoming," Ragnar smiled weakly. "It wasn't easy, but you did it. You did what was best for me and for our friends, you act it like a true hero."

"But now what?" Hiccup asked.

"This was only the first test of many, you have a destiny awaiting you and you must have the courage you showed today to fulfil it. Remember the darkness that once controlled you is still within you, but if you control it you can save everyone from the upcoming darkness including me and the others."

"Would you mean?" Hiccup asked confused.

"You will understand when the time comes," said Ragnar as he began to glow. "Do not give up this fight and remember that we will always be with you."

Ragnar then turned the particles of light and vanished.

Tears began to form in Hiccup's eyes as he stood up and looked to the sky. "I'll save you! No matter what it takes!"

* * *

Drake Knight Devourer

ATK: 1000/ DEF: 0

Level 8

EARTH

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Drake Knight Skull + 1 Dragon-Type monster

Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is treated as a Dragon type while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. This card gains 500 attack points times the number of Dragon-Type card in the Graveyard. If this card attacks a defence position monster then your opponent will receive piercing damage.

Dragon Knight's Heart

Normal Trap Card

Activate only if an opponent monster attacks Dragon Knight on your side the field and you're about to take more than 3000 points of damage. You receive no damage and your opponent would take damage equal to half the damage you would have taken.

Card image: a huge barrier surrounding Meatlug is a powerful knight slammed the sword on top of her.


	43. Conquering the Past Part 2

Astrid and the others watched Hiccup, who was still in the centre of the valley. They could hear him yelling to the sky and the only that he was hurting from the inside.

"Seems like Hiccup is in pretty bad shape," Fishlegs frowned.

"Of course, he's still hurting from what he did," said Valka.

Astrid looked at him with sympathy. ' _He must still blamed himself for what happened_.'

Hiccup eventually started yelling and then started to make his way back towards them there with tears in his eyes. It is then that he noticed that Speedfist and Tiana were there with the others.

"Speedfist? Tiana? What are you guys doing here?" he stared.

"After we managed to save the realm that we were in we managed to rout the enemy and restore order," Tiana explained. "Everyone there is now safe and sound, but the fight is not done. We won the battle, but our enemy may still win the war."

"That's right," Speedfist nodded. "If we do not stock the one behind all this well then we're all pretty much cooked."

"Okay so what do we do? Who is behind all this? Have you guys figured that out yet?" Hiccup asked.

Speedfist nodded. "Indeed we have. Now let me try and explain exactly what this is…" He then bent down to the ground and positioned 12 stones in a circle. "You see the universe used to be composed of 12 different dimensions, each one making the circumference of the space-time circle." He then drew the 12 stones together. "And now every dimension is starting to overlap."

"If this keeps up all 12 dimensions will become one," said Tania.

"So what will happen if they all merge together?" Hiccup asked.

Tania shrugged. "We're not sure."

"So how do we stop this? Is somebody making this happen?" Hiccup asked.

"The same somebody who controlled Drago and Mason and came after you Hiccup," said Speedfist getting to his feet. "It's Phantom."

"Of course," Hiccup groaned. "Phantom. So then this is all my fault."

"Just get a grip!" Speedfist snapped. "It's not your fault! Did you make Phantom evil? You most certainly did not! Did you ask Phantom to try taking over the universe? No! If anything your special powers are the key of stopping Phantom!"

Hiccup looked up. "That's the second time today someone mentioned about powers. Ragnar mentioned that the darkness was still inside me and said that I could control it."

"He's right," said Tiana. "Think about it the power you had as the Supreme King those did not come from nowhere."

"Okay, if that's the case I don't have these powers they belong to the Supreme King," Hiccup pointed out.

Speedfist sighed. "Listen, you won't like it but… you and the Supreme King your two sides of the same coin. You're the same person, the Supreme King is somewhere inside of you that is what Ragnar was trying to tell you."

"No way," Hiccup stared.

Speedfist then grabbed his arm and forced him to look at him. "You feel bad everything you did? Well, then this is your chance to do something! The chance for you to put right what you made wrong! Sure the Supreme King part of you is strong and powerful, but if you learn to control it that power is yours!"

Hiccup stared at him. "Are you saying that I should be _him_ again? But he is merciless, I can't do it!"

"You're not really getting it, you already are Supreme King like it or not!" Speedfist snapped. "But as long as you're scared of that part of you you'll never become the great duellist you always meant to be!"

"We're counting on you, don't let us down," said Tania.

Speedfist then released Hiccup's arm. "Uh, sorry for grabbing your arm like that and all the big yelling. Just trying to peptalk ya, you've got to face your fears like you did today. Just remember what Ragnar said about overcoming your fear and doubt and you'll be fine."

Astrid then went to comfort him.

Fishlegs frowned. "But if he can't control the Supreme King, he'll take over again and this time we may not be able to stop him."

* * *

Meanwhile it was evening at the gate and Gobber was still tending to Wolfelgs, who was in pretty bad shape.

"Just rest up and you'll be back on your feet in no time," he said as he put a wet flannel on Wolflegs' forehead.

"What's the point?" said Wolflegs. "I'm done. It's over Gobber, my heart is going to give."

"None of that talk, soldier," said Gobber in a military manner. "You need to stay strong, because if Hiccup fails to get a grip on himself you're the only one here capable of getting us back."

"I appreciate your confidence, but I think I know what I'm talking about," Wolflegs sighed. "Tell me do you have any regrets?"

"I think we all have regrets, my boy," said Gobber. "My biggest regret was not trying to help you when you needed it."

Wolflegs then immediately sat up and Gobber attempted to stop it. "Lie down, rest up. Your heart can't take any more stress."

"Maybe not, but we have some company arriving," said Wolflegs turning his head towards the gate. "Look over there."

Gobber turned and saw the gate doors opening and immediately the two of them stood up. Then emerging from the doors was someone in a strange kind of armour with two duel disk attached to their waste. Once they stepped out of the shadows they instantly recognised them.

"It's… is that really…" Gobber stared.

Standing right in front of them was none other than Camicazi with a strange duel disk attached to her arm. Also, just like Ojama Yellow mentioned, her eyes were different a deep shade of orange instead of blue.

"It's Camicazi," said Gobber looking immensely relieved. "You're okay! What a relief." He then noticed the stern look on Wolflegs face. "What's wrong Wolflegs?"

"You should stay back, Professor," he advised as he stepped forward.

"So where is Hiccup?" Camicazi asked.

"Oh he's around here somewhere, but first things first. You got some explaining to do," Wolflegs smiled. Camicazi looked at him with a confident look. "So tell us what have you been up to besides a change of clothes?"

"Never you mind, Wolflegs," she said. "A new day dawns."

"Does it really?"

"Before long the fabric of all things will be undone then rewoven so that all dimensions will become one. The great eye will see you all!" Camicazi laughed

"Yeah, okay. I'd ask you to explain what that all means, but you know what don't even bother," said Wolflegs closing his eyes. "I would rather have a duel than sit through a lecture. So you ready to duel?"

Gobber stared at him. "Wolflegs, you can't! You're in no condition to…"

"I'm not gonna leave here with regrets," Wolflegs cut crossed. "My time here is limited when it's up I don't want to be saying that 'I should have.' You understand you?"

"I suppose, but there's a chance we can save you," said Gobber.

Wolflegs looked at him. "There's also a chance that we will not be able to, I'm not waiting." Gobber stared at him. "This duel might be what sends me to Valhalla, but better that than fading while lying down. I live to duel and this could be the ultimate battle!"

He then looked at Camicazi. ' _After all, as much as I hate to admit it_ _Camicazi was one of my greatest opponents_.'

He remembered the duel he had against Camicazi and the sensation. Sadly there duel was inconclusive so a winner was never declared.

"That excitement, I've only ever felt it twice," Wolflegs smiled. "When I duelled Hiccup and when I duelled Camicazi. Only Camicazi and I never got to finish our duel properly, I don't know who you really are you look like her and that's good enough for me. If you have Camicazi's powers and bring them on so I can settle my final score!"

Camicazi laughed. "With pleasure for you seemed like a very lonely spirit Wolflegs. That something you and I have in common," she said as if to voices were talking in unison. "You can be the first one that I send." She then activated her duel disk. "I'm here to say all the lonely spirits, to unite the entire universe so that no one feels the pain that Hiccup made me feel."

Wolflegs smiled and activated his duel disk.

"Wolflegs, I must protest!" Gobber yelled.

"Professor, get back," Wolflegs warned.

"If you don't want to get burned take cover worm," Camicazi spat.

Reluctantly Gobber retreated back to a safe distance knowing there was no way he could stop this duel.

"Let's duel!" Wolflegs and Camicazi said in unison.

Wolflegs: 4000

Camicazi: 4000

"I have the first move, let's begin," said Camicazi as she grew. She then automatically activated her duel disk card slot. "I activate Dark Eclipse Field Spell!"

Suddenly appearing overhead was a sun and moon and then moved into perfect alignment until they shone down a red light upon the field.

"Then I summon an Eclipse Knight Sagittarius in attack mode!" she cried.

Suddenly the star consolation of Sagittarius appeared, but instead of shining in a bright light it shone with a dark light. When the light faded was standing there, but his armour was now dark and his eyes red. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

She then placed a card facedown on the field. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Wolflegs frowned and Camicazi smiled menacingly.

"If Wolflegs wins then we lose Camicazi and if she wins we lose him," said Gobber finding himself in quite the dilemma. "Either way one of them goes to Valhalla."

* * *

At the same time Hiccup and the others were making their way back towards the gate. Hiccup was thinking about what Ragnar and Speedfist had said to him.

However, when they went over the sand dune those thought when clean out his mind. They saw Camicazi and Wolflegs dulling much to their amazement.

"Is that…?" Speedfist stared.

"It looks like Wolflegs, who is he duelling?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs looked up. "He's duelling?"

"That's bad, right?" said Yellow.

"He could have another heart attack," said Valka.

"So yes it's bad," said Astrid.

"Let's go!" said Tania and they ran towards them.

* * *

Wolflegs was looking at Camicazi with fixed determination.

"It's my turn, I draw," he said as he drew. He then looked at Camicazi. "You must not think very much of me, why else would you summon your pony like that?"

"You'll find out soon enough if you managed to last long enough," said Camicazi.

"I aim to!" said Wolflegs determinedly. ' _I just need to be careful, because Celestial Knights have some very tricky special abilities. For instance their special abilities allow them to remain on the field even if they've been destroyed. She's trying to plan a combo using Dark Eclipse and if I play my cards right I can take him down before she lines things up._ '

He then turned to face her with a confident look. "You can't scare me, you know. My fate is written!" He then grabbed a card in his hand. "I summon Cyber Dragon!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was his mechanical dragon. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1600)

"Wolfelgs!" Hiccup cried.

Gobber turned and saw Hiccup and the others emerging from behind the dunes. "Is that you Hiccup?" He then noticed Speedfist and Tania joining them. "And Speedfist, you're here? Along with the Amazon?"

When they finally reached them Hiccup and the others immediately recognised Wolflegs' opponent.

"Camicazi?" Hiccup gasped.

"Wolflegs, no!" Fishlegs cried.

"Something weird and freaky," said Yellow.

Fishlegs turned on him. "Hey, that's my big brother you're talking about, you know!"

"I was talking about Camicazi! I mean look at those eyes would you?" said Yellow.

Fishlegs turned and saw that he was right.

"Cyber Dragon attack that pony with Strident Blast!" Wolflegs commanded.

Cyber Dragon then fired a blast down on top of Sagittarius destroying the Eclipse Knight. When the smoke cleared the consolation of Sagittarius appeared in front of Camicazi, though the stars that formed it was completely dark.

"Sagittarius' special ability activates," she said. "When he's destroyed instead of being sent to the graveyard it stays in my spell and trap card zone as a star consolation."

However, for some reason Camicazi hadn't lost any life points.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to lose life points?" Wolflegs asked.

"Normally I would, but this field spell has really nice perks," she smiled. "For instance, if an Eclipse Knight is destroyed I can negate the damage coming to me by sending a never Eclipse Knight to my graveyard," she said as she discarded Libra. "If you want to damage me try harder."

Wolflegs smirked. "I think I can manage that. Now, I place a card facedown," he said setting a card facedown on the field. "It's your move."

"Why are they duelling?" Speedfist asked as he and the others joined Gobber.

"I'm not entirely sure," said Gobber.

Hiccup looked at Camicazi. "Camicazi, we've been looking for you! What are you… what's going on? Why are you duel Wolflegs?"

However neither she nor Wolflegs answered his question.

"My brothers got to stop this, he can't take it," said Fishlegs.

"I have a feeling that he won't listen to reason," said Astrid.

Valka nodded. "But look on his face, he indicated that he's going to carry no matter what."

"I'm concerned that one attack from Camicazi might stop his heart again," said Gobber looking deeply troubled. "If he's not careful this battle could be his end."

"This is crazy," said Hiccup. He then looked at Wolflegs and Camicazi. "Guys, knocking off would you? No matter what happens one of you is history! Call off the duel!"

"I can't, I'm gonna either way," said Wolflegs looking towards him. "If I'm going out I'm going out duelling."

"I'm glad you're watching this Hiccup," said Camicazi and then her face turned ugly. "I want you to see the pain, the pain that you gave me!"

Everyone just stared at her.

"Now then back to the battle, it's my turn," she said as he drew. "Now by sending two Eclipse Knight from my hand to the graveyard I can summon Eclipse Knight Leo in attack mode!"

They watched as he sent Aquarius and Scorpio to his graveyard. Then the dark stars forming the consolation of Leo appeared on the field and began to take form. Then suddenly appearing in a dark light was Leo, but instead of his shiny armour he was now pitch black and he had gleaming red eyes. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800)

"Leo is able to call form another Knight from my deck and I choose Virgo and plated in my spell and trap card," she said as he looked through his deck. Then the dark consolation of Virgo appeared on the field in front of her. "With that done I can activate Virgo's special ability. I summon Eclipse Knight Virgo and Sagittarius!"

Suddenly the star consolation forms of both Sagittarius and Virgo. Like the Eclipse Knight's Virgo's armour was dark and her eyes were red. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600), (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"And now I'll have Leo attack your Cyber Dragon! Go, Dark Eclipse Blast!" said Camicazi.

Leo then ran towards cyber Dragons with his hand glowing in a dark light.

"Not so fast," said Wolflegs revealing his facedown card to be a trap card. "I activate the Attack Reflector Unit trap card! With this card by sacrificing Cyber Dragon eye can summon Cyber Barrier Dragon in defence mode!"

Cyber Dragon soon vanished from the field and taking its place was a number mechanical dragon, but this one had a shield generator built into it and it was active. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 2800)

Leo had no choice but to stop his attack due to the fact that the new Dragon's defence points were too high for him to beat himself.

"My Leo can't beat Cyber Barrier Dragon, but Sagittarius can on the other hand strike you directly," said Camicazi turning towards archer. "However, in exchange for this privilege he can only attack with 1000 less attack points."

Sagittarius then grabbed at an arrow from his quiver and plated in his bow. (ATK: 1600-600)

"Now Sagittarius attack, Wolflegs directly!" she commanded.

Sagittarius and unleashed the arrow and it spread it towards Wolflegs and struck him.

Wolflegs: 3400

Camicazi: 4000

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," said Camicazi as he placed a card facedown on the field.

Wolflegs was looking very unsteady and could barely stand. This did not go unnoticed from the others, who were now deeply concerned.

"What's wrong, Wolflegs?" Fishlegs cried.

"You okay?" Hiccup called.

"That wasn't that much damage, but he's taking it hard," said Speedfist.

"He's in horrible shape, his heart has already stopped once," said Gobber.

Speedfist and Tania stared at him in horror.

"Is that was a small attack, I hate to see what a big one could do to him," said Valka biting her lip. "It may not even withstand the strain."

"Oh no," said Astrid covering her mouth.

"Aye, even if he wins this may just be Wolflegs last duel," said Gobber. "He's in no condition to be duelling."

"I know," Hiccup nodded. He then turned to Camicazi. "Camicazi, what are you doing? Do you even know what will happen if you lose a duel here?"

Camicazi looked at him and smirked. "Of course, I know. In fact, that's why I'm doing this."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"When I destroy your friend, I want you to be watching," said Camicazi, but her voice has completely changed and Hiccup recognised it instantly. "Then maybe you will finally know my pain, my sorrow."

"Oh no," he gasped. "It's Phantom." He then raised his duel disk. "If you want to duel someone then duel me! Let me take Wolflegs' place! Let's do this!"

"This is end your Battle, Hiccup," said Wolflegs and Hiccup stared at him. "Put yourself in my shoes, imagine it your time is up, your energy is fading fast. Would you just wait for the end or would you duel?"

Hiccup looked at him with uncertainty. "Yeah, but Wolflegs?"

Wolflegs looked at Camicazi. "Here we go. It's my turn, I draw," he said as he drew and held out the card he drawn. "I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards."

Wolflegs then drew to a card and smiled at them.

"I don't like this," said Fishlegs. "I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen to my brother."

"Before I make a move I switch Cyber Barrier Dragon in defence mode to attack mode," said Wolflegs as a Barrier Dragon's force field deactivated. He then held out a spell card which an image of Cyber Dragon getting a charge from the generator. "I activate the spell card Cyber Amplifier! Thanks to this card my Cyber Barrier Dragon now gained 1000 extra attack points until the end of this turn!"

Cyber Barrier Dragon's eyes then began to glow and roared. (ATK: 800-1800)

"With that done I activate Polymerization! By taking to Cyber Dragons from my hand and sending them to my graveyard I summon Cyber Twin Dragon!"

Then suddenly appearing behind Wolflegs were to Cyber Dragons and they soon entered into a vortex. A few seconds later emerging from the vortex was a two-headed mechanical dragon. (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2100)

"Cyber Twin Dragon attack Eclipse Knight Leo, Double Strident Blast!" Wolflegs commanded.

Cyber Twin Dragon then fired a double blast of energy straight at Leo.

"You're wasting your energy, the Dark Eclipse Field spell activates," said Camicazi reaching for her deck. "I send Eclipse Knight Cancer to the graveyard."

Cyber Twin Dragon attack then struck Leo, but while he was destroyed it was unable to do any damage to Camicazi.

"You may have destroyed him, but he was to my field at the star consolation and I take no damage," Camicazi smirked as the dark star consolation of Leo appeared on the field.

Wolflegs smirked. "That's one down and two to go, Twin Dragon can attack twice looks like maiden is about to be fired."

"Fine, but I still won't take any damage," Camicazi reminded.

Wolflegs merely smirked.

"He's up to something, but I can't think what," said Gobber.

"He'll lose," said Fishlegs.

"Maybe not," said Hiccup having a pretty good idea what he was trying to accomplish.

"Twin Dragon attack Virgo, Double Strident Blast!" Wolflegs commanded.

"Once again I send and Knight to my graveyard and once again you can't harm me," said Camicazi holding out Capricorn.

Twin Dragon attack then struck Virgo destroying her and Leo she turned into a dark star consolation.

"You've got one monster left," Camicazi smirked. "Why don't you have it attack me too, Wolflegs?"

"You know what, I will!" Wolflegs yelled. "Cyber Barrier Dragon attack Sagittarius with Sonic Screech!"

"I send Taurus to my graveyard," Camicazi yelled holding out Taurus card.

Sagittarius was destroyed, but like with all the other attacks Camicazi didn't receive any damage. Then appearing on the field was the dark star consolation of Sagittarius.

"And take zero damage," Camicazi finished.

Wolflegs smirked as he held out the card. "I activate the spell card De-fusion!"

Suddenly Cyber Twin Dragon diffused and soon returning to the field were his two Cyber Dragons. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1600)x2

"You won't learn, your persistence annoys me," she snarled.

"That field card spell of hers only works when it is a battle between monsters, not when it's a direct attack," said Astrid.

"Wolflegs can win," said Fishlegs looking up.

"But then Camicazi loses and then she'll be sent to Valhalla," said Hiccup.

"Both Cyber Dragons were attacking one after the other!" Wolflegs yelled. "Your Field spell won't save you this time attack her directly! Go, Strident Blast!"

The first Cyber Dragon then blasted a beam straight towards Camicazi hitting her dead centre.

Wolflegs: 3400

Camicazi: 1900

Wolflegs was clutching his heart, because he was considerably worn out. ' _If this next attack succeeds, I'll win and destroy Camicazi, but it has to be done_.'

He then roared. "Attack her with Strident Blast!"

Camicazi looked up at the last Cyber Dragon fired an energy blast directly at her. Everyone just watched in horror as the blast headed towards.

"Wolflegs, no! Camicazi!" Hiccup cried.

* * *

Eclipse Knight Cancer

ATK: 700/ DEF: 1900

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card's name is also treated as "Eclipse Knight Cancer". If there is no face-up "Dark Eclipse" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. Once per turn you can switch the battle position of any monster was Celestial Knight in its name. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Eclipse Knight Virgo

ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600

Level 6

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card's name is also treated as "Celestial Knight Virgo". If there is no face-up "Dark Eclipse" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned or placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone: You can Special Summon as many "Celestial Knight" cards as possible from your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Eclipse Knight Libra

ATK: 1500/ DEF: 700

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card's name is also treated as "Celestial Knight Libra". If there is no face-up "Dark Eclipse" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. You can special summon this card from your hand if your opponent has more monsters than you do. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Eclipse Knight Sagittarius

ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card's name is also treated as "celestial Knight Sagittarius". If there is no face-up "Dark Eclipse" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. By lowering this card attack by 1000 can attack your opponent's life points directly. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Eclipse Knight Taurus

ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1600

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card's name is also treated as "Celestial Knight Taurus". If there is no face-up "Dark Eclipse" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. This card 300 attack points when it battled against a monster. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Eclipse Knight Capricorn

ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1400

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card's name is also treated as "Celestial Knight Capricorn". If there is no face-up "Dark Eclipse" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. You can special summon this card from your hand if your opponent has more monsters than you do. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Eclipse Knight Leo

ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1900

Level 7

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card's name is also treated as "Celestial Knight Leo". If there is no face-up "Dark Eclipse" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. You can special summon this card from your hand by sending two Celestial Knights from your hand to the graveyard. When this card is summoned to the field you can select one Celestial Knight card from either your deck, hand or graveyard and place it in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Eclipse Knight Scorpio

ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1200

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card's name is also treated as "Celestial Knight Scorpio". If there is no face-up "Dark Eclipse" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. This card inflicts piercing damage. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Eclipse Knight Aquarius

ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200

Level 5

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card's name is also treated as "Celestial Knight Aquarius". If there is no face-up "Dark Eclipse" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. In this card can be summoned to the field by sacrificing a Celestial Knight card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Dark Eclipse

Field Spell Card

You can swap "Celestial Knights" and "Eclipse Knights" monsters, treated as the same name, in your hand or on your side of the field. If you would take Battle Damage from a battle involving an "Eclipse Knight" monster that would be destroyed by battle, you can send 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0. If a "Rainbow Dragon" monster you control attacks, negate the effects of the attack target during the Damage Step only.

Card image: A lunar eclipse, but with a red moon

Cyber Amplifier

Normal Spell Card

Select one monster with "Cyber" in its name on your side of the field. The selected card gains 1000 attack points until the end of your turn.

Card image: Cyber Dragon getting a charge from the generator


	44. Conquering the Past Part 3

Cyber Dragon's that been struck Camicazi and she disappeared from behind the smoke.

' _Camicazi_ ,' said Hiccup looking deeply concerned.

"That should do it," Wolflegs panted.

However when the smoke cleared, things weren't exactly as they were.

Wolflegs: 3400

Camicazi: 1900

Camicazi was still standing and her life points hadn't changed. "Almost, but it will take more than that to beat me. Thanks to this card, Wolflegs," she said gesturing to her trap card which had revealed itself. The trap card born image of the Celestial King directing his Celestial Knights. "It's called, Celestial Guidance. Like to know how it works?"

Wolflegs looked at her curiously.

"It's simple really all I have to do is send Celestial Knights from my deck to my graveyard and by doing that the effect of your attack is negated," she smiled as he held out Eclipse Knight Gemini. "And thanks to my Eclipse Knights special ability they count as Celestial Knights."

"Impressive, I'm glad you're the worthy opponent I thought you were," Wolflegs smiled.

"Well, if that interest you get ready for this," Camicazi smiled. "I can take a card from my deck and added straight to my hand."

Wolflegs grimaced as Camicazi looked through her deck and added a card to her hand. He had no idea what it was, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was a powerful card. Also Barrier Dragon lost it's attack point boost. (ATK: 1800-800)

"And on top of all that it's my turn," she said as she drew. He then automatically held at the card he had drawn. "And next I play Star Draw. So by sending one of my consolation to the graveyard I get to draw two more cards so you can say goodbye to Sagittarius."

The star constellation of Sagittarius faded away and then Camicazi drew two more cards. Instantly she held one of them out. "And I'll play one of them, Graceful Charity which means I can draw three and then discarded two."

Camicazi drew her three new card is and Wolflegs watched as she sent Eclipse Knight Aries and Pisces to the graveyard.

"Now then when there are a total of 12 Eclipse Knights either on my field in my graveyard, I get to summon my Eclipse King to the field in attack mode!"

Instantly the spirits of her Eclipse Knights appeared across the field and they began to merge together. There was a bright light and emerging from it was none other than Celestial King, but like all her monsters he was completely different as well. His armour was pitch black, his cape was red and his sword was jagged. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 0)

"I never thought I would see him in battle," Wolflegs smiled. "I look forward into dethroning him."

"Yeah, that tyrant is no match for my big brother," said Fishlegs confidently. "Take it down!"

"That King has 4000 attack points," Gobber reminded. "If Wolflegs gets hit this match will be all over and Wolflegs will be sent to Valhalla."

"He has to be careful, but in his condition afraid that you might rush things," said Valka troublingly.

"Unless he finds the strength to win," said Speedfist.

Wolflegs' path was slowing, but despite this he was going to keep on fighting.

"Eclipse King, attack with the Eclipsed Galaxy Blade!" Camicazi commanded.

Eclipse King then raised his sword which then began to glow.

"Hate to disappoint you, Camicazi! But if my Barrier Dragon is in attack mode, it can negate your attack once a turn!" Wolflegs yelled as his Barrier Dragon activated its shield generator.

"Bravo!" Speedfist nodded.

"Thank goodness," said Gobber with relief.

"If that attack made contact, Wolflegs would have been in a lot of trouble," said Astrid placing a hand over her heart.

"Hold up," said Hiccup, who had a feeling that Camicazi wasn't quite done.

"Hold up, is right!" Camicazi smirked. "Due to the effect of my field spell when my Eclipse King attacks your Dragon special ability is cancelled out!"

Wolflegs widened his eyes in horror and turned his Barrier Dragon's shield generator failed.

"Which means you're no longer safe from my attack!" Camicazi yelled.

Eclipse King then raised his sword once again which glowed like starlight, but the glow was red instead of that array of different colours. He then slammed it right on top of Barrier Dragon slicing the mechanical dragon into pieces in the explosion slammed right into Wolflegs with overwhelming force.

Wolflegs: 200

Camicazi: 1900

His heart was now beating even slower and it he was finding it very hard to stand straight.

"His heart," Gobber gasped.

"That attack put a lot of strain on it," said Valka looking deeply concerned.

"He has to fight through it," said Speedfist.

"Come on," said Fishlegs.

"His life points a massive hit," said Yellow quibbling slightly.

"One more attack like that could finish him off a good," said Astrid worriedly.

Camicazi chuckled. "Now that's what I call a heart attack," she said as he placed a card facedown on the field. "I play a facedown. You go, if you can that is."

Wolflegs heart was now beating to a crawl and Wolflegs could already feel the strain. ' _I'm going to enjoy wiping the field clean of that dragon. I know I have enough strength to win this fight and if I had to I'll use every last bit of it to make sure that I do_.'

"You all right?" Hiccup asked.

"I've never felt better," said Wolflegs as he drew. He immediately held out the card he drew. "I sacrifice my two Cyber Dragons to activate this Photon Generator Unit!" he yelled as his two Cyber Dragons vanished from the field. "And with its effect I can summon this beast, my Cyber Laser Dragon in attack mode!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was another mechanical dragon, but this one had a powerful laser attached with tail. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800)

"And next I'll activate his special ability, this lets me destroy a monster that has more than 2400 attack than my Laser Dragon. So, you know what that means."

"Oh no!" Camicazi stared. "With 4000 attack points my Eclipse King will be… you can't!"

"Do you want to bet! Go, Blue Lightning Lash" Wolflegs yelled.

Laser Dragon then fired a beam from its tail and struck Eclipse King with overwhelming force.

"Once again, you almost had me," said Camicazi through the smoke. "But you see by sending one Eclipse Knights directly to my graveyard my King is safe and sound."

Then the constellation of Virgo vanished from the field.

"You're joking?" Wolflegs stared.

"You know it, but the joke is on you, Wolflegs, and it's going to be me who gets the last laugh once your Dragon is destroyed," Camicazi smirked.

When the smoke cleared Eclipse King was completely unfazed by the attack and Wolflegs was clutching his heart even more firmly than before.

"I play a facedown and end my turn," he said playing the final card in his hand.

"Then it's my move," said Camicazi as he drew. "And next time I'm using Eclipse King to attack!"

Eclipse King then raised his sword once again which then began to sign in the same sparkling red light from before.

"Not so fast, Camicazi," said Wolflegs he then revealed his facedown card revealed it to be a trap card. "I play the trap, Cybernetic Hidden Technology! Now my sending one Cyber Machine-Type to my graveyard, I get to destroy one of your attack monsters! I say that's a pretty good trade-off!" Then Cyber Laser Dragon vanished from the field. "So by sacrificing Cyber Laser Dragon, you're Eclipse King's history!"

"He was a good move, but Wolflegs has left himself defenceless," said Gobber.

"He must have a strategy," said Speedfist.

"I hope so or else Wolflegs is finished," said Fishlegs.

"With Phantom controlling Camicazi Wolflegs got a dig deep if he wants to win this duel," said Hiccup. "I just hope his last move pays off."

Camicazi smirked. "Even though you played your trap card, I take this consolation and send it to my grave to save my King."

The consolation of Leo then vanished from the field and with that sacrifice Wclipse King was no longer in danger.

"Don't you get it yet, Wolflegs? Your attacks are pointless!" Camicazi yelled sounding as if two people talking at once.

"You're sure about that?" Wolflegs smirked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because like you I too had a plan."

Camicazi looked at him in confusion. "So what?"

"You say you're out of consolations which means you're out of ways to save your King," Wolflegs explained.

"Clever," said Camicazi, who's voice had returned to normal. "But look at what you have left. Not a thing, no monsters, no spell or trap, no defects. What kind of plan is that? Even your hand is empty!"

Wolflegs merely smiled wincing slightly due to his heart problem. "Maybe, but if this is my last match, I'm going to make it count."

"Oh really?" said Camicazi sceptically.

"You know it," he said with a smile on his face. "You see, I've duelled all over this crazy world, in all sorts of places. I battled in stadiums, in underground arenas and you know what? Looking back I realised I had all the glory…" He then winced with immense effort he looked up with a very large smile on his face. "But I missed out on any of the fun. So this is the last duel I ever take part in, I can guarantee that whether I win or lose I'm going to enjoy every last move."

Camicazi just smirked. "You know what? I'm sorry," she said, her voice now sounding the two people were talking at the same time, as he placed a card facedown. "Sorry that in your last duel you're not getting any of the fun or the glory this time."

Hiccup then clinched his fist. "Come on, Wolflegs. You can't listen to her, because it's your turn to shine."

"We're with you all the way!" Astrid called.

"You can do it Wolflegs," said Fishlegs encouragingly.

"You know it, Fishlegs. I draw," said Wolflegs as he drew. He looked at the card he drew and smiled. "And play, Cyber Valley!"

Camicazi narrowed her eyes. "Now how are you planning on beating me with that?" she asked in her normal voice. "That card is useless, it has absolutely no attack or defence points!"

"But it has three very special abilities and I get to choose one of them."

Camicazi snarled at the new Cyber Dragon appeared on the field. This Cyber Dragon was more robust and more advanced. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And I activate Cyber Valley's second ability! And here's what it does by removing my Cyber Valley and I Cybernetic Hidden Technology from the game I can draw two cards."

Wolflegs then drew to card from his deck and immediately held one of them out. "And now I think I'll activate one of them! With Overload Fusion if I remove my three Cyber Dragons as well as Barrier Dragon and Laser Dragon this spell lets me fusion summon, my Chimeratech Fortress Dragon!"

Suddenly emerging from the ground was another mechanical dragon. This one was quite different from all the other monsters you played. It was a single dragon, but it looked as if it carried containers on its belly. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And with him out, you don't stand a chance," Wolflegs smiled.

Camicazi then looked quite impressed. "I don't think so," she said with her double voice. "It looks like your Dragon is just as weak as the last one."

"And just as dangerous. You see even though my Chimeratech Fortress Dragon doesn't have enough bite to destroy a monster when it attacks, it is special ability sure does make up for it. The starters when it attacks I don't take any damage, but your life points sure do by 400."

"Well bring it on," said Camicazi, her voice normal yet again, not looking impressed.

"Oh, I intend to, because for every monster I sacrificed my Chimeratech now gets attack you the same number of times! You want me to bring it on, consider it brought! Now let's start the countdown to your demise! Go, Sonic Screech!"

Fortress Dragon then unleashed a powerful wave of sound which struck Eclipse King and slammed into Camicazi deafening her ears.

Wolflegs: 200

Camicazi: 1500

"And there's four more where that came from!" Wolflegs yelled. Suddenly one of the container is opened up and another mechanical dragon head shot out. "Attack!"

Unleashed a second sonic blast at Eclipse King and Camicazi.

Wolflegs: 200

Camicazi: 1100

"And we're not done yet!" Wolflegs yelled

Another one of the container is opened and they second Dragon's head appeared and then unleashed another sonic blast at Eclipse King and Camicazi.

Wolflegs: 200

Camicazi: 700

"How are you feeling?" Wolflegs smirked. "Hit her again!"

Another one of the container is opened and they third Dragon's head appeared and then unleashed another sonic blast at Eclipse King and Camicazi.

Wolflegs: 200

Camicazi: 300

"So, is that all you got?" Camicazi asked.

"Not at all, I have one more attack left!" said Wolflegs as the last of the container is opened and the last Dragon's head appeared. Chimeratech, end this now!"

Chimeratech then unleashed the last of its sonic blast at Eclipse King and Camicazi. The attack was so powerful that it shot dust all over the place hiding Camicazi from view.

"Wolflegs? Camicazi?" said Hiccup filled with worry.

However, then the dust began to settle Camicazi was still standing much to the surprise of everyone.

"Disappointed? Bet you though the duel was over," said Camicazi in her double voice. She then held a trap card with the image of a duellist being covered in starlight. "But thanks to this you and I are not finished duelling each other just yet."

* * *

She had activate the trap card before Wolflegs' final attack hit her.

' _Before your Chimeratech's final attack I activated the trap card Celestial Life_ ,' Camicazi explained. ' _Now due to its effect all the damage I would have taken from those first attacks get added to my life points and the only was from your last attack._ '

Once Camicazi discard a card she felt a massive surge of power as a life increased.

Wolflegs: 200

Camicazi: 3500

Then Chimeratech attack struck her hard.

Wolflegs: 200

Camicazi: 3100

* * *

Back in the present, Camicazi was chuckling.

"So tell me, Wolflegs, was that move a real heart stopper?" she mocked. "Because you're not looking too good!"

"Listen up, as long as I have a card left to play it ain't over," said Wolflegs as he played the last card in his hand facedown on the field.

Hiccup looked at him. "But Wolflegs… your hand is empty."

Camicazi merely smirked. "All right," she said in her normal voice. "It play a facedown of the best you can do." Then she switched her double voice. "Then maybe I should put you out of your misery! Now then…" She then drew. "Let's end this! Eclipse King, attack Chimeratech!"

Eclipse King then raised his sword once again and swung it down towards Chimeratech.

"I play the spell, Dimension Explosion!" he yelled revealing his facedown card. "I return one fusion monster to my deck and any monsters that we removed comeback! So, that means by removing Chimeratech I can summon back a couple more dragons!"

"But then," said Camicazi in her normal voice as Chimeratech vanished from the field. "For the price of one Dragon you get four!"

Suddenly appearing on the field were Wolflegs' three Cyber Dragons and Cyber Valley. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1600)x3, (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"That's right and with Cyber Valley back I activate it's first special ability!" Wolflegs announced. "By removing this Dragon from play, not only can I draw a card from my deck, but the Battle Phase is over."

Cyber Valley then managed from the field once again and Wolflegs drew from his deck and saw that he had drawn his Cybernetic Zone spell card.

With the Battle Phase now over, the Eclipse King withdrew his sword.

"Guess I'm done," said Camicazi. She then smiled at Wolflegs. ' _He is certainly living up to his reputation, but I have one advantage he doesn't… time. And from the looks of things he won't be around much longer_.'

Wolflegs was clutching his heart tightly as it was now slowing to a crawl. He had a strong feeling that this was going to be his last turn.

"How is the poor boy keep duelling?" said Gobber.

"He's a fighter and he'll keep fighting," said Speedfist simply.

"But he won't last," said Tania.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" said Astrid shaking her head.

"Whether we like it or not this will be his final turn," said Valka sadly.

"You're wrong," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, we can't give up. He's been through worse, but he'll find a way to win this battle."

"My move," said Wolflegs as he drew and smiled at the card he drawn. "And I played this the spell, Power Bond!"

Fishlegs eyes widened.

"What does that do?" Camicazi asked.

' _More than you'll ever know_ ,' said Wolflegs silently to himself.

He then started to remember every single time he played Power Bond in order to summon his Cyber End Dragon. He also remembered the last time he and Hiccup duelled properly, when he handed the torch to him.

"With it I can fuse together my three Cyber Dragons in order to summon my Cyber End Dragon!" Wolflegs roared.

His three Cyber Dragons entered into a vortex and emerging from it was his Cyber End Dragon. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 2800)

"But since I used Power Bond to summon it's attack points are now doubled," Wolflegs added.

Cyber End Dragon then roared. (ATK: 4000-8000)

' _Wolflegs you were the best then and you are the best now_ ,' Hiccup smiled.

Camicazi just growled. "That beast has so much power," she snarled.

' _That's right,_ _Camicazi_ ,' said Wolflegs to himself. ' _Nobody is walking away from this duel. If I got a go then I'm gonna take with me whatever dark spirit is controlling you_.'

In the shadow of Phantom was right behind Camicazi controlling her body like a puppet.

"A new dawn is rising! It's unfortunate you are going to be around to witness it Phantom!" Wolflegs roared. "This duel ends with your destruction!"

Camicazi grimaced and they can all see the shadow of Phantom behind. ' _Phantom has been possessing_ _Camicazi this entire duel. But if I can draw her out of_ _Camicazi then maybe I can defeat her and sent to Valhalla while saving our friend._ '

Hiccup clenched his fist. "Come on, that last movie scared the evil controlling Camicazi," he said looking at Camicazi. "Phantom is afraid, because I think she realises that Wolflegs is not looking to save himself any more. He's going to sacrifice himself and the duel to take Phantom down along with him."

"Hiccup," said Fishlegs in a quivering voice. "Look!"

Phantom's presence was growing even stronger.

Wolflegs smiled, but then winced.

"The only way to defeat me is to destroy your friend Camicazi," said Phantom through Camicazi's mouth.

"We'll see about that, Phantom," said Wolflegs filling with confidence. "Ready! Cyber End Dragon attack!"

Cyber End Dragon was preparing to attack the Eclipse King, but Camicazi has a trick up her sleeve.

"Not so fast!" she yelled and revealed her facedown card which showed an explosion as well as several different star consolations. "My facedown trap! Now for every Eclipse Knight in my grave my Counter Star brings them back to my spell and trap card zone."

Suddenly littering her field were five consolations, Virgo, Cancer, Sagittarius, Leo and Taurus.

"And if that weren't enough, Wolflegs," Camicazi continued. "Now I'm allowed activate my Eclipse King's special ability! And that means for every the Eclipse Knight sent back to my graveyard…" Suddenly the five consolations entered into her graveyard again. "My King gains 1000 more attack points for each one!"

Eclipse King began to glow as he was overflown with power. (ATK: 4000-9000)

Everyone gasped in horror.

"It's too strong," said Gobber.

"I know," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked at Wolflegs. "Come on, Wolflegs."

There was a large smile on Wolflegs' face and he chuckled.

"Laughing? What could possibly be so funny?" Camicazi asked. "Your dragon is outmatched, you can't beat me no matter what you try and do!" A voice then turned the Phantom's as she laughed as Wolflegs winced. "How does it feel knowing that you failed? You're not going to defeat me or save Camicazi."

"Maybe, but at least I'm going out on my own terms!" Wolflegs yelled as he held out the last card in his hand. "I play Cybernetic Zone and I remove Cyber End Dragon from play!"

"You watch?" Camicazi stared in bewilderment, using her own voice again, as cyber end Dragon vanished from the field. "You just destroyed the only chance you have of winning!"

Wolflegs then fell to his knees completely exhausted clutching his heart tightly.

"No," everyone cried.

"Oh dear, Wolflegs," said Yellow frantically.

Then suddenly the ground began to shake and everyone stared at Cyber End Dragon returned to the field only twice as strong. (ATK: 8000-16000)

Camicazi just stared at him open eyed. "What happened?" she cried, in her double voice. "And why did his Dragon have 16000 attack points?"

"He did it," said Hiccup in amazement.

"Thanks to his Cybernetic Zone spell is Dragon comes back twice as strong," said Gobber.

"But it will cost me," said Wolflegs weakly. "I still must pay for paying my Power Bond. Cyber End Dragon's original attack points now return to me as damage and it a lot more than this old heart of mine can handle."

Then suddenly his heart stopped and he collapsed. Instantly the holograms began to fade as the last of his life points fell to zero.

Wolflegs: 0

Camicazi: 3100 (Winner!)

"It's over then," said Camicazi. "The duel is mine."

She then walked off heading back towards the door.

"Wolflegs!" everyone cried rushing towards him.

"Wake up," Fishlegs pleaded.

"This is not happening, this is not happening," said Astrid with tears in her eyes.

Fishlegs looked at his brother. "Wolflegs?"

Hiccup immediately turned to Camicazi. "Hey, Phantom! Hold on, stop right there! Don't leave, duel me! Are you listening?"

Camicazi stopped at the gate grieving quite deeply. Despite appearances she was completely worn out from duelling Wolflegs.

"Oh, we'll duel Hiccup," she assured. "But this is not the time or the place. Your chance will come, pal. I'll be waiting for you on the other side Hiccup. Don't be too long now."

She then laughed as he entered into the gate and disappeared into the darkness.

"Hiccup," said Wolflegs.

"Yes, Wolflegs?" Hiccup asked kneeling beside him.

"Promise to be careful," he said weakly. "The darkness inside of her is strong, Phantom is powerful. I gave everything and lost, but I know you can beat her Hiccup. Once more I passed on the torch to you."

"Wolflegs, stop this talk, right now," Gobber ordered. "We'll get you home and you'll be fine you here. You just need some R&R."

"He's right, fight it. You can't throw in the towel, Wolflegs," Hiccup encouraged. "I won't let you give up the fight! If we aim to get out of this world we're going to need your help."

Wolflegs, however, said nothing, but judging from the way he was looking he didn't have much time.

"Wolflegs, Hiccup needs you, he needs you to show him how to defeat Phantom," said Speedfist.

"Hiccup is still fighting his demons and he needs your help," said Astrid trying to hold back her tears.

"Hiccup is going to be just fine," he said confidently.

"Please, Wolflegs stop this. You can't leave Fishlegs, he needs a big brother," said Hiccup, who was also fighting back some tears.

"He's got one, you two look out for one each other," said Wolflegs. He then looked at Fishlegs. "And Fishlegs stay out of trouble."

Then suddenly he began to glow and the only what this meant.

"Don't go!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Hey, Fishlegs," said Wolflegs smiling at his brother. "I'm proud of you and I always will be."

"No, Wolflegs!" Fishlegs cried.

Then suddenly he turned to particles of light and vanished. All of them apart from, Tania cried.

"Wolflegs!" Fishlegs cried looking up at the sky and cried.

Hiccup could no longer hold back his tears. "No more," he said as he turned towards the gate. "Phantom, I'm coming for you!"

* * *

Celestial Knight Pisces

ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800

Level 3

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card's name also is treated as "Celestial Knight Pisces". If there is no face-up "Dark Eclipse" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. If this card battles with an opponent's monster, its special effects are negated until the end of the damage step. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Celestial Knight Gemini

ATK: 1100/ DEF: 400

Level 3

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card's name also is treated as "Celestial Knight Gemini". If there is no face-up "Dark Eclipse" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. Once per turn this card can attack twice. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Celestial Knight Aries

ATK: 1500/ DEF: 700

Level 4

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card's name also is treated as "Celestial Knight Aries". If there is no face-up "Dark Eclipse" on the field, destroy this card. This card is treated like Fairy-Type while face up on the field or in the graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up "Celestial Knight" card you control; return that target to the top of the Deck. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Eclipse King

ATK: 4000/ DEF: 0

Level 10

LIGHT

Warrior/ Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except from your hand while you have 12 "Eclipse Knight" cards with different names on the field or in your Graveyard. If 12 different names do not exist, then this card is removed from play. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned. ● Send all "Celestial Knight" cards you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. You can activate this effect during either player's turn. ● When this card is destroyed, you can send 1 "Celestial Knight" card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard instead.

Celestial Guidance

Normal Trap Card

Activate only by sending 1 "Celestial Knight" card from the deck to the Graveyard when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, then, you can add 1 "Celestial King" or "Eclipse King" from your Deck to your hand.

Card image: Celestial King directing his Celestial Knights

Celestial Life

Normal Trap Card

Discard 1 card. All damage you took this turn prior to this card's activation is negated. Increase your Life Points by the amount of damage negated by this card's effect.

Card image: duellist being covered in starlight

Counter Star

Normal Trap Card

Send any cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard. Place as many "Crystal Beast" monsters as possible from your Graveyard in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, face-up, as Continuous Spell Cards.

Card image: explosion as well as several different star consolations


	45. The Ultimate Face-Off Part 1

It was now dark and everyone was still reeling over the loss of Wolflegs.

"I can't believe that my brother is gone," said Fishlegs shaking his head in disbelief as he cried.

"You guys stay here," said Hiccup as he got to his feet.

Everyone then stared at him.

"Wait here?" Astrid stared.

"Where are you off to? Tell us," Speedfist asked.

"To get Phantom," he said firmly. "I'm going to finish this. I'm going to avenge Wolflegs and Ragnar and all our friends. I'm going to save Camicazi."

He then started to make his way to the gate, but then Toothless appeared right in front of him.

"Hiccup, wait," said Fishlegs getting to his feet and Hiccup stopped in his tracks. "I'm coming with you. Don't even try and say no, last time you went running off alone you came back a bad guy and I would rather that does not happen again. I'm going to be right by your side so no matter what happens you know that your friends are with you."

"As am I," said Astrid raising to her feet. "If you think I'm gonna let my boyfriend go out and face a deranged psychopathic Dragon Knight you got another thing coming."

"And I'm your mother, I left you want I am not going to do it again," said Valka strongly getting to her feet also.

"And how's your Dorm Professor, I cannot allow you kids to go in there alone either," Gobber added as he too rose to his feet.

"Guys look, we have no idea what on the other side of that door," said Hiccup.

"So let's go and find out together," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup turned and saw Fishlegs and watched as Astrid, his mother and Gobber stood next to him with faces that indicated that there was no arguing with them.

"You got it," Hiccup nodded, knowing better not to argue.

"Hmm, I could wait here, I guess," Yellow offered. "But then I'll miss all the fun and since Fishlegs is giving Hiccup his back I'm getting Fishlegs'."

"Forgive me for not jumping on the bandwagon, I'm going to stay behind with Tania," said Speedfist. "Too many cooks in the kitchen and all that. That there are still other battles that need to be bought and won. We'll stay and help the people here."

Hiccup nodded.

"Hiccup, I hope we see each other again," said Tania.

"You and me both, Tania" Hiccup nodded.

"Fishlegs," said Speedfist holding out Wolflegs' duel disk. "Wolflegs isn't gone, he's with Ragnar and everyone else."

"Okay, but what does that mean?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Listen, our friends are still out there," said Speedfist. He then looked at Hiccup. "Your meeting with Ragnar was proof of that. The trapped in some other dimension, the boundaries of space-time have been broken. The physical world as we know it and the world's inhabited by spirits our overlapping. The rules of both worlds are colliding, this is why when someone loses a duel they're somewhere else."

"He's right," said Valka. "I've been here for quite a while and I can tell you this that losing a duel here didn't turn you into stardust."

Speedfist nodded. "Defeat Phantom and they'll return, otherwise they'll be gone forever." He then extended his hand. "That isn't too much pressure, or is it old chap?"

The two of them and shook hands.

A few seconds later, Hiccup and the others were staring down at the doors that led to Phantom's sanctum.

"Let's do this," said Hiccup and they made their way inside.

"If he can't defeat Phantom, no one can," said Speedfist as their friends disappeared.

* * *

Camicazi was already deep within her sanctum and she was making her way across a pathway covered in mist. She then start and kneeled down as she panted.

"I wasted more power than I should have duel against that Wolflegs character," she said in her double voice. "Can't rest, though, because Hiccup could show up in any minute."

She then continued down the pathway and smiled as she saw a common light in the distance. The column of light was actually inside a large metal cylinder that rose through the mist to places unknown.

' _Ah, there's no place like home and once inside I can start preparing for arrival and destruction of my dear old friend, Hiccup,_ ' said Phantom as a door opened and she made her way inside.

She soon found herself in the metal cylinder and the door closed behind her. A small piece of mist had entered, but she had barely acknowledged it. Then a powerful pathway extended towards the centre of the cylinder.

Below the cylinder, in a deep dark catacomb below was the shattered capsule that had once been her prison. She was now making her way up on an elevator as she looked down knowing that the capsule was down there.

' _It is hard to believe that after all these years I'm finally going to be able to pay Hiccup back for abandoning me like he did_ ,' said Phantom bitterly.

* * *

She soon reached the top of the elevator and walked off it and there was an empty room with a throne like chair in the centre of it, but it was far from empty. Someone was actually sitting on her throne without her permission.

"Welcome back, I'm not in your chair am I?" said Agnar with a large smile on his face.

"Actually afraid you are," said Camicazi rather surprised in seeing him.

"Too bad," said Agnar extending his hand.

A brief second later, Camicazi saw Exodia's hand heading straight towards and she was pushed backwards. Once he finished demonstrating his show of power, Agnar made his way down on holographic steps to face her.

"Agnar," Camicazi acknowledged. Agnar then showed his reptilian freehand. "It appears that you had some work done to your arm since we last saw each other."

Agnar had not been terribly truthful to Hiccup about not seeing Camicazi. He had seen her body, but it was Phantom who was in control and they both met people in the catacomb is where phantoms capsule resided.

"You've earned this, now share in my power," said Camicazi an extended her hand out. "Give me your hand."

Knowing how powerful she was, Agnar decided to comply and once there hands touched one another they began to glow orange. Certainly his arm became reptilian just like Drago's.

"Agnar, this is a symbol of our friendship," said Camicazi releasing his hand.

Agnar didn't treated it as such, because he knew full well what happened to Drago when he made the same deal.

"From the looks of things I guess our friendship is over," said Camicazi as he began to circle around him.

"You were using me, just like you use everyone else Phantom," said Agnar as began circling around her. "But now I have acquired a great power."

"Oh, I know all about you and Exodia," Camicazi smirked. She then chuckled to herself. "So tell me, Agnar. Now that you control the power of Exodia what do you hope to do? What are your plans? Will you turn against me? Will you challenge your mental into a duel? Are you going to beat me and call yourself powerful?"

"That's right, I'll destroy you and with you gone I will rule this dimension," said Agnar strongly.

"Just this one?" Camicazi scoffed. "You're not very ambitious, are you?"

Agnar responded by raising his hand and using the power of Exodia and blasted Camicazi with a powerful force.

"You must have just duelled," said Agnar as Camicazi tried desperately to hold her ground. "I sense your power is weak. In this state, you're no match for Exodia. If you're not scared you will be."

"Scared of you?" Camicazi scoffed. Phantom then used her powers and dispelled Agnar's attack and said it right back towards him.

"Do not underestimate my power, Agnar," said Phantom as Agnar was trying desperately to hold his ground.

"Nor mine," said Agnar as he pulled out his duel disk and structured on. "Let's duel!"

"Fine, if you want to be crushed, I'll crush you," said Camicazi. She then switched her deck with another one of the container strapped to her hip and then activated her duel disk. "If you insist on duelling me for this piddling dimension, I'll humour you. The side I'm going to be duelling Hiccup soon, but first I need to regain my energy. And in order to do that I will feed off your darkness! Let's duel!"

Agnar: 4000

Camicazi: 4000

"The Tthe first move is mine, I draw," said Camicazi as he drew from her deck. She then immediately played the card he had just drawn. "And I play the spell card known as Triangle Force! With this card activated I can draw to exact copies from my deck and activate them as well."

Suddenly appearing on the field were two more copies of Triangle Force. "But you see Agnar this is just a means to an end, because by sending all three cards to the graveyard I can summon Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!"

The moment she sent her three spell card to the graveyard lightning struck from the sky. "The behold the door and brace the reckoning for of my Sacred Beast!"

Emerging onto the field was a fiendish looking replica of the Winged Dragon of Ra. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000)

"Well done, but don't think I'm scared," said Agnar looking at his hand which contained five pieces of Exodia as well as his Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord. ' _Because with one more card Exodia will be complete_.'

Camicazi chuckled. "Next up I activate my Hand Destruction!" she said holding out a spell card. "And with this we both have to send four cards from my hand to the graveyard and then redraw, decks."

Camicazi send four cards from my hand to the graveyard and then drew four more from her deck and chuckled. "Now then if you were going for Exodia that's got hurt. Especially after all you did, having used your dearest and closest friend, Echo, who by the way apparently harboured very strong feelings for you

"But that doesn't matter now, because you wanted the power of Exodia more than anything else. You took advantage of Echo's loyalty and you let your darkness destroy her and now it seems your sacrifice is all for nothing. The power those cards can release is now buried in your graveyard. Go on, discard them."

Agnar then discarded Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord, the two Legs of Exodia and his Left Arm and draws four cards.

"I say maybe next time, but there won't be a next time," said Camicazi as he placed a card facedown on the field.

"That's what you think, I draw," said Agnar as he drew. Then immediately his graveyard began to glow. "And at this moment I activate thew,www,daefeafa Ritual of the Ultimate Forbidden Lord and it's thanks to you that I can play the spell card. You made me discard my hand, putting it and my Forbidden One cards in my graveyard. So now I get to activate the spell."

Then suddenly appearing in front of Agnar was a circle of light light.

"First things first, all the Forbidden card in my graveyard return to my deck," said Agnar as he retrieved his three Exodia cards and then began shuffling his deck. "As for the other two I send them to my graveyard."

He then sent his graveyard Exodia the Forbidden One and his Right Arm. "And to my field I will now summon, Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"

Suddenly there was a bright light spreading across the area and then appearing on Agnar's field was a warrior wearing Exodia's armour. (ATK: ?/ DEF: 0)

' _With my Exodius on the field, victory will be mine_ ,' said Agnar to himself.

Camicazi notice the attack points of his new monster. "How come it attack points are undetermined?"

"My other cards will determine that, for example for every Forbidden card I have in my graveyard it gets 1000 points so with two Exodia parts in my grave my Exodius gets 2000 attack points!" Agnar explained.

Camicazi watched as Agnar's new monster gained its additional attack points. (ATK: ?-2000)

However, she wasn't too worried. "That flea will break against the power of Hamon."

"Not when I activate the spell, Burden of the Mighty!" Agnar yelled holding out a spell card. "Its effect rather all the monsters on your field of attack points, 100 points for each level. And since Hamon is level 10 it loses 1000 points. The bigger they are the harder they fall."

Hamon started to grow weaker thanks that spell card. (ATK: 4000-3000)

"And one more thing when Exodius attacks another monster, an Exodia card is sent to my graveyard during 1000 more attack points," said Agnar as he sent the Left Leg to the graveyard.

The muscles in Exodius' left arm then began to expand putting a little strain on his iron cuff. (ATK: 2000-3000)

"So our monsters are now equal opponents," Camicazi concluded.

"That maybe, but here's the kicker," Agnar smirked. "Exodius can't be destroyed in battle." Camicazi's eyes widened in horror. "Exodius attack Hamon!"

Exodius then flung his fixed generating both fire and lightning directly at Hamon. However, Camicazi was more than prepared for this development.

"I activate the Delta Barrier trap card!" Camicazi announced revealing her facedown card. "And its effect the other copies of it in my graveyard."

Camicazi had send those two copies of the graveyard thanks to her Hand Destruction spell card and soon they appeared on the field. "And when I've got three Delta Barriers on my field I can prevent the destruction of Hamon and reduce any Battle damage I would have taken to 0."

Exodius' attack then struck Hamon, but thanks to his trap cards he was not destroyed.

"That attack wasn't the point," said Agnar much to Camicazi's surprise. "The point was to discard. Due to Exdius' ability when all five Exodia parts are in my graveyard, Exodia becomes complete and this duel is over."

"Oh, Agnar," Camicazi sighed with disappointment. "You just can't let go of Exodia can you?"

"Why would I? Your move."

"All right then," said Camicazi as he drew. "I send free trap cards from my field to my grave which lets me summon my second Sacred Beast, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!"

The trap cards then burst into flames and from those claims was a fiendish looking Dragon which resembled Slifer the Sky Dragon. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"And like your Exoduis, Uria strength relied upon other cards as well," Camicazi explained. "So check this out, for every Continuous Trap card in my graveyard my Sacred Beast gains 1000 attack points."

Uria roared as it attack points increased. (ATK: 0-3000)

"But because of my Burden of the Mighty spell card, Uria loses 1000 of them," Agnar reminded. (ATK: 3000-2000)

"Normally that would happen, but I've got an equip spell ready," said Camicazi holding out a spell card. "I activate, Eternal Reverse." Then immediately a green aura started to cover Uria. "So, Uria won't be losing any attack points, because each turn I can please a card facedown and then make that spell or trap card useless."

We have no other cards you choose from, Burden of the Mighty was placed facedown on the field meaning that its effect was no longer active.

"Oh, and just so you know if you somehow out of power Uria in battle it will be safe," Camicazi added. "By sending you Eternal Reverse to the graveyard I can negate Uria's destruction as for your Burden of the Mighty card now that it's facedown the spell is no longer affecting Hamon either. So both my monsters gain their attack points back."

To Agnar's annoyance, both monsters began to regain the points they lost. (ATK: 3000-4000), (ATK: 2000-3000)

"And now time to take out that card," Camicazi smirked. "I activate, Uria's special ability once every turn this searing beast can obliterated one facedown spell or trap card on your field." She then sat her fingers. "Go, Trap Destruction!"

Uria then fired a burst of flames right down on Agnar's Burden of the Mighty card destroying it.

"And now, because I don't believe anyone out Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder attacks Exodius!" Camicazi announced. "Go, Silurian Sky Fire!"

Hamon then let loose a bolt of lightning into the dark clouds above them and immediately lightning struck down on top of Exodius.

"Have you forgotten, Exodius can't be destroyed!" Agnar reminded as the smoke cleared to reveal Exodius completely unharmed.

"Maybe not, but you will still take some damage," Camicazi pointed out.

Lightning then continued to rain down this time striking Agnar and he roared in pain.

Agnar: 3000

Camicazi: 4000

"What now, Agnar?" Camicazi mocked.

"I think you know, Phantom" said Agnar as he drew. "Better brace yourself, Exodius is coming for Uria which means I can send one more Exodia part to my graveyard."

Camicazi watched as Agnar discarded the Right Leg and grimaced. ' _With one more card, Agnar will have everything he needs to win this duel. I can't let that happen._ '

Exodius' left arm and began to expand cracking his shoulder armour and the iron cuff on his wrist. (ATK: 3000-4000)

"Go, Exodius attack!" Agnar commanded.

Exodius then swung his best shooting fire and lightning directly at Uria. However, Agnar noticed that the monster had not been destroyed by the attack. Instead the green aura that covered Uria vanished leaving him completely unscathed.

Agnar: 3000

Camicazi: 3000

"Like I said earlier, by sending Eternal Reverse to the graveyard I can prevent Uria's destruction," said Camicazi.

"Well, I still achieved my goal and now all I need is just one more card," Agnar smiled. "Exodius will attack on my next turn and that's that. Exodia will be complete."

Camicazi laughed. "And then the throne will be yours, is that it? How wonderful, you'll rule this wretched dimension. The vermin living here will call their king. You know what I find rather sad though, no one will be happy for you Agnar.

I mean after all, you destroyed your only friend Echo! You might complete Exodia and destroy me, but will it matter? The only person that ever supported you is gone, you'll be all by yourself Agnar."

"You're wrong, Phantom," said Agnar strongly. "Echo isn't gone, she's still with me."

"You mean like a memory? Well, isn't that precious," she mocked. Agnar just stood there and said nothing. "Face it Agnar, you see I lived on and Hiccup's memories so trust me when I say… she would rather be by your side! But if you want a kid yourself go ahead."

She then drew from her deck and immediately held it out. "I activate he spell, Dual Gate! By taking this card and removing it from play along with the other Dual Gate in my graveyard I can draw two new cards!"

The second duel had been sent there was well by Hand Destruction and once she retrieved it and placed it in her pocket with her other card she then drew two more cards.

Instantly she held out one of them. "Next I summon to the field, Phantom Skyblaster!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a fiendish like creature with wings and four stubby legs. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 800)

"When Phantom Skyblaster is successfully summoned I get to summon a Skyblaster Token for every other monster on my field," said Camicazi. "So, with two Sacred Beasts already there I get two!"

Suddenly appearing on the field were different coloured Skyblasters. (ATK: 500/ DEF: 500)

"And here's the best part for each Skyblaster you get it for 300 point of damage." Immediately the jaws on their backs opened up revealing a pair of little launchers. "So that means 900 point of your life points gets wiped out!"

They then fired two energy blasts each directly at Agnar.

Agnar: 2100

Camicazi: 3000

"But I'm not done, I sacrifice these three monsters which enables me to summon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Camicazi yelled.

Suddenly his three monsters turned into lists of darkness and began to form until appearing on the field was a fiendish version of Obelisk the Tormentor. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000)

Powerful gust of wind was now rushing across the field as Agnar now have to face all three Sacred Beasts at once.

"All three Sacred Beasts?" he gasped.

Once the wind had finally died down, Camicazi grabbed the last card in our hand. "Next I activate, Dimension Fusion Destruction!" she yelled holding out the spell card. "And fuse my three Beasts!"

"You do what?" Agnar stared.

Suddenly all three Sacred Beasts then vanished from the field leaving behind a trace of coloured darkness which then began to merge together.

"What coming in their place?" Agnar demanded.

"You're going to find out right now," Camicazi smirked. "From the pit of madness I call on, Chaos Phantom Armityle!"

Suddenly the darkness began to take form in lightning shot out in all directions as appearing on the field was a fiendish collection of all three Sacred Beasts. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"The Ultimate Sacred Beast," Agnar gasped.

"That's right Agnar, the Ultimate Sacred Beast, you cannot destroy it in battle and once every turn, if it's in attack mode, it deals 10,000 points of Battle damage to one of your monsters!"

Suddenly there was a bright light emanating from Armityle. So, bright in fact it was blinding forcing Agnar to cover his eyes.

"It's an impressive show, but it's all for nothing," said Agnar. "Special abilities can't touch Exodius!"

"They can if their coming from your side!" Agnar smirked.

Agnar turned and then to his horror he found Armityle had appeared on his side the field bearing down on him and Exodius.

"What?" he stared.

"I have been attacked yet so this is still my Main Phase and during it Armityle can move the opponents field," Camicazi explained.

Agnar looked back at her in confusion. "But this is impossible!"

"It's very possible and while it's over there and its ability activates it can break through Exodius' defence," she smirked. She then looked up at Armityle. "Go, Phantom of Fury! Due to the effect of this special ability at the end of the turn Armityle removes all other monsters from play. So say adios to Exodius

Armiylte was now unleashing a great list of darkness from its mouth down upon Exodius. Agnar could only watch in horror as Exodius began to crumble and he could see the spirit of Echo with his monster.

"Echo, no!" he cried extending his arm.

Then both she and Exodius vanished from the field.

"Sorry about that," said Camicazi, not looking sorry one bit. "But with that done Armiylte returns to my field." Armiylte suddenly vanished and reappeared right behind Camicazi once again. "Now what are you going to do? You have no way of summoning Exodia."

She then laughed and Agnar quickly turn towards glaring at her. Then suddenly he felt someone touching his hand and saw the spirit of Echo in front of him, she nodded and then vanished.

"Echo, I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "Forgive me."

Camicazi just stood there smirking.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were making their way through the dense fog unaware of the match between Camicazi and Agnar.

"How do we know when not running around in circles?" Gobber asked.

"We cannot be certain, the only thing we can be certain that we must press forward," said Valka.

"And I think we found something," Astrid pointed.

She was right directly in front of them was a large metal cylinder with in the dark fog.

"This is it," said Hiccup. "I can feel it. Phantom is inside and so is Camicazi."


	46. The Ultimate Face-Off Part 2

Agnar: 2100

Camicazi: 3000

Agnar was still facing the possessed Camicazi, who was now feeling very confident about herself due to the fact the most powerful monster in his deck was now gone.

"With Exodius destroyed you're finished!" Camicazi laughed.

"We'll see, my move," said Agnar as he drew. He looked at the card he had drawn.

' _Does he actually think he had a chance?_ ' Camicazi frowned.

"I'm playing," said Agnar opening his field card slot and placing a card he drawn into it. "Fog Castle!"

Suddenly frog erupted behind Agnar and began to flow across the field and then a large stone castle appeared behind.

"And with this field spell my reign as King will soon begin and your reign as Queen will be finished and to ensure its collapse I activate my castle is five towers!" he said defiantly.

"I'll turn those into the rubble," Camicazi spat.

"Don't think so, especially not with my Fog King on the watch," said Agnar.

Suddenly appearing on one of the castle towers was an armoured warrior with wings that resembled Fog. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"You say thanks to my Fog Castle I can summon him without making any sacrifices," Agnar explained. "Next up, I'll equip him with his Royal Sword!"

Suddenly appearing in front of his King was a majestic looking sword with four holes in the blade which he grabbed. "Now as long as he holding that sword whenever my Fog King finishes a battle he is awarded one Crest Counter."

King then turn towards Armityle with a firm grip on his new sword. "Now, Armityle! Time to feel my King's steel! Now before he strikes, I activate his special ability. Now when my King goes to war both monsters engaging in battle have their attack points reduced to 1."

King Fog then launched into the air unleashing Fog beneath his feet and flew towards Armityle. (ATK: 0-1), (ATK: 0-1)

Camicazi scoffed. "So both of our monsters will battle to draw, but remember Armityle cannot be destroyed in battle, but your Fog King sure can!"

"Oh really?" said Agnar and Camicazi stared at him in confusion.

Fog King then struck Armityle with his sword unleashing a surge of electricity before jumping back.

Camicazi chuckled, but stopped when she saw that Fog King was still around and landing on one of the towers. "He wasn't destroyed?"

"No, he wasn't," Agnar smirked as the ball of fire appeared on the tower that Fog King had been standing on a moment ago.

"But why?" Camicazi asked.

"My field spell protected him," said Agnar. "You see Phantom, the five towers are considered monster card zone which means by moving my King to a new tower he saved, but the former tower is off-limits."

Camicazi shook her head. "Agnar, this fog must have you confused. You've just reduce the number of monsters you can play from a King who has 1 attack point."

"And this," Agnar smirked. "Another special ability."

Camicazi frowned and looked up and to her, she saw Armityle evaporating into fog and vanished from the field.

"Where did my monster disappeared too?" Camicazi cried.

"It's been destroyed," Agnar smirked. "When my Fog King attacks another monster that monster special ability are negated."

"You can't," Camicazi growled.

"Yes I can and now my King gains another Crest Counter and for each one added he gained 800 points."

Then appearing in the sword Fog King was holding a blue orb appeared in one of the four holes. (ATK: 0-800)

"It's your move," said Agnar.

Camicazi smiled. "I must admit that I'm impressed with your duelling skills, Agnar." She then looked at him in a mocking way. "Because here I was thinking that you would be little more than a warmup for Hiccup. Silly me, I should get serious or I will be dethroned."

"Do not mock my power," Agnar growled.

"So sorry you're Highness," said Camicazi as she bowed mocking. "Please forgive me for this!" She then drew from her deck. "I summon Phantom Skyblaster!"

Suddenly appearing on the field with the same fiend like creature from before. (ATK: 1100/ DEF: 800)

"My King negated the effect," Agnar reminded.

"Yes, I know," said Camicazi. "And that's why it's going to attack! Take down his tower!"

Skyblaster then fired his cannons directly at Fog King, but he quickly moved to another one of the towers and another fireball appeared on the tower.

"Now, I'm a loser monster card zone, but my King survives," said Agnar as his King landed on another tower.

"And you still take damage," Camicazi pointed out.

Agnar winced as his life points took the hit.

Agnar: 1800

Camicazi: 3000

However, another orb appeared within Fog King's sword. (ATK: 800-1600)

"It's worth the pain, because he gains another crest and 800 more attack points," said Agnar gesturing to his King. "And with two additional Crest Counters my King will have all four and when I send them to the graveyard you lose 4000 life points which means it will be game over for you and your rule."

Camicazi smirked. "From the looks of things, you don't need Exodia. So tell me is it really all worth it? Sacrificing Echo for him? I need to do all that and then not have to use him, I'm glad to see that you do have a darkness in your heart and then darkness will help me win this duel!"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others had managed to reach the metal cylinder within the fog.

"I think we're here," said Hiccup. "I can't explain it, but I can sense that Phantom inside which means Camicazi is in there as well."

"I think we could have figured that out for ourselves, Hiccup," said Astrid.

Suddenly a door opened directly in front of them.

"Looks like we're expected," said Gobber.

Hiccup looked at them. "You guys don't have to come with me."

Astrid looked at him firmly. "There's no way were going to let you tackle a psychopathic duel monster spirit alone. We're going and that's final."

Hiccup nodded and they made their way inside the cylinder and once they were inside the door closed behind them causing Yellow panicked.

"Looks like we're not going back the way we came," said Valka.

"And it looks like we can't go forwards," said Gobber noting the deep ravine.

"What now? Do we jump down?" Fishlegs asked.

"No," said Hiccup. "We let Phantom know we're here." He then looked down in the ravine. "Phantom, guess who? Now show yourself!"

Hiccup suddenly found himself in a strange looking cavern and saw that the others were gone.

' _Where is everybody?_ ' he said looking around wildly. Then it he saw the bubbles floating up towards him. ' _Uh-oh, what of those things?_ '

One of the bubbles then struck him and he roared in pain as an image of Sky Scout appeared in his mind. ' _What just happened?_ '

Then more of the bubbles struck him and images of Freeed, Tania, Brron appeared in his mind. ' _What are these things? Memory bubbles?_ '

Then suddenly another one entered his mind, it was that when he was a kid duelling against Sven in his neighbourhood. ' _There's another, it's when I was a kid._ '

Suddenly the image changed to the dimension machine that contained the capsules containing the Dragon Spirit and Phantom.

' _That's when they send my winning design of the Dragon Spirits into another dimension to be infused with that special cosmic matter. I remember asking them to send Phantom as well, hoping that same cosmic matter would make her safety use again. So, is that what is causing all this? The alternate dimensions? The loss of my friends? It is all because what I did to that card?_ '

"Hiccup," said Astrid's concerned voice. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup was suddenly brought back to his thought and found himself back at the ravine and the others.

"Look there!" Yellow pointed.

Suddenly a purple holographic platform extended across the ravine.

"Whoa, it's a bridge," said Yellow as he began jumping up and down on it. "It's purple! That means it's friendly, right?"

"Ojama, something tells me you're way off," said Hiccup looking up towards the ceiling.

* * *

Meanwhile above them, Agnar and Camicazi were still duelling.

"So where were we?" Camicazi asked. "Oh yes, I remember now. We were discussing how the darkness in you is the key to my victory. I wonder how Echo would feel knowing that the key to unlocking your reign is the same key that seals your fate. It's quite tragic isn't it?"

Agnar merely stood there and said nothing.

"But what's worse is that in the end you took advantage of her feelings," said Phantom, speaking through Camicazi. "You sent her Valhalla just as I was. You see we were both betrayed, by our closest friends. How could you Hiccup?"

"What is this all about, Phantom!" Agnar yelled. "What did he do?"

Phantom then placed a hand over her eyes and began laughing, but they suddenly turn to cries and Agnar noticed a tear rolling down her cheek. "He left me! All alone! And so now…" She then turned to face Agnar with tears still in her eyes. "He's going to settle for all the wrong that he did to me after the darkness in you restores my power!"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were now in the elevator making their way up.

"I'll be sure that this is a good idea?" Fishlegs asked.

"No," said Hiccup.

Then they heard Phantom's laughter above them.

"Phantom!" Hiccup yelled.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them there was a duelling going on and it appeared to be anyone's game.

"This ends here and now," said Agnar as he drew. "Fog King it's time attack is Skyblaster and give him the royal treatment!"

Fog King then jumped into the air riding on a trail of fog and striking Skyblaster with his sword. Skyblaster immediately exploded and the impact slammed right into Camicazi.

Agnar: 1800

Camicazi: 2500

"Now, he gets one more Crest Counter and 800 more attack points," said Agnar.

A third orb appeared in Fog King's sword. (ATK: 1600-2400)

"And next I'll lay down three facedown and end my turn," said Agnar placing three cards facedown on the field.

Camicazi glared at him before toppling over and panting. "Looking at you kneeling to me already," Agnar mocked. "So, tell me, you feeling all right because you look a bit winded?"

"Just wait," Camicazi panted. "Before long the darkness in you will give me all the power that I need. Agnar, you are the key to my revenge. You give me strength."

"I give you nothing!" Agnar glared.

Camicazi chuckled. "You can't help it, your emotions will destroy you. You poor thing, the very darkness that you allow to envelop your heart to obtain Exodia is the same power that will end your chances of ruling this world. And soon I'll beat Hiccup!"

She then reached for her deck. "All right, my move!" She then drew and held the card out instantly. "I play the spell card Akashic Record! With this I draw two new cards and if they've been used and I have to remove them from the game. Fortunately, these are all new!"

She then activated one of the cards. "And then I activate the spell, Nightmare Shuffle! With I can get one random card in my graveyard." Immediately a card out of her graveyard and she grabbed it. "Next, I placed the card I got facedown and then when it's my turn I have to send it to my graveyard and start the process all over again. Of course, if I send Nightmare Shuffle to the graveyard I can activate the card I just got, but here's the scary part due to the effect of Nightmare Shuffle if I don't need it requirements then all the cards in my hand and my field all get sent to the graveyard."

"So it's all or nothing then," Agnar concluded.

"Which is the only way I know how to duel," said Camicazi. "You have to live life to the fullest or in your case the darkest. I have to know what you felt when the last of Echo's duel energy was finally absorbed."

Her voice then turned into Phantom's. "Were you proud of the fact that you were finally able to embrace your selfish desires for power? Letting the darkness out of your heart must have been an awe shattering moment. Did it feel good using your friend as a means to an end? Show me the darkness in your heart allow me a glimpse of the power that will restore me to my full strength."

However, when she used her powers to find the darkness in his heart she discovered something that deeply confused.

"What's this?" she cried staring at Agnar. "No! The darkness it's gone!"

"That's because I never allowed it to take over me," Agnar explained.

"But how?" Camicazi stared.

"You see Phantom, everything I did was to create a world void of pain and suffering. A safe world where darkness can't exist."

"Impossible!" Camicazi growled in frustration. "This dream of yours, is nothing but complete nonsense! It is a dream of a fool, not a king! And now I'm going to see to it that my vision becomes your nightmare dear Agnar! You're finished! Your power, and even your precious Exodia cannot help you win! This world where we're in will never be yours and I aim to say to that right now! Prepare to witness the power that you so stupidly turned away!"

Agnar however remain completely silent and unphased by her threats.

"Enough is enough! You have wasted too much of my time," said Camicazi as he grabbed the last card in her hand. "I play Grave Squirmer!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was a creature completely covered in bandages and with small bat like wings on its back. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Now put an end to his Fog King!" Camicazi commanded much to Agnar's surprise. Grave Squirmer then jumped into the air. "I know, I know, zero attack points."

It wasn't very surprising to see that Fog King was able to dispatch Grave Squirmer with just a few swing of his sword. Camicazi was then struck by the shockwave of the attack nearly losing all of her life points.

Agnar: 1800

Camicazi: 100

"Now his special ability activates," Camicazi smirked.

"But that's impossible. My Fog King negates it," Agnar reminded.

"You are dead wrong, because that ability worked on only any creature that is alive and kicking and my Grave Squirmer is most certainly neither of those," said Camicazi. "And with him in my graveyard, Agnar I'll search the field and destroy one card and I choose your Royal Sword!"

The spirit of Grave Squirmer appeared next to her and then suddenly turn into a beam of light and struck the sword that Fog King was holding. The sword was gone, but the crests that were embedded in it remained on the field.

"I reveal my facedown, the trap Crest Burn!" said Agnar revealing his trap card. "And I think you'll like it, because for every Crest Counter one of my castle towers is… how should I say without commission."

Then suddenly to Camicazi bewilderment from King Fog vanished from the tower he was standing on and was replaced with a fireball. Soon two more fireballs placed themselves on the two remaining towers.

Camicazi frowned. "Wait a sec, but with that move your monster zones are…"

"All used up," Agnar finished not looking phased in the slightest. "Exactly."

"Interesting," said Camicazi. "It's your turn, not that you can do anything."

"We'll see," said Agnar closing his eyes which was of great concern to Camicazi. "Are you ready for the end?"

Agnar drew from his deck. "Now I will send my Fog Castle straight to my graveyard and when I discard all the cards in my hand I get for cars from the graveyard, but in exchange I am not allowed to enter my Battle Phase," he said calmly. "Exodia will soon be completed and this duel will be mine."

"But I…" Camicazi stared. "I stopped!"

"You merely delayed its arrival, now I send my Fog Castle to the grave as well as the only card in my hand," said Agnar as his castle vanished behind him and he discarded Magical Mallet.

Camicazi just stared at him in horror. "This can't be!"

"Yes it can and it is, your end starts now," said Agnar. "So, with the power of Exodia and the spirit of Echo by my side I will correct the wrongs of my past."

Then shooting out of his graveyard with his four Exodia parts which he added to his hand. "Now I play my facedown, Break the Seal!" he continued revealing his facedown card. Phantom had used that card once against Agnar and knew what it meant. "So if I send this face down I just played and send the second Break the Seal trap card to my graveyard I can add another Forbidden One card from my deck and added straight to my hand and that will be game over."

His final facedown card revealed itself to be Break the Seal and smile appeared on Agnar's face.

"Nothing is over," said Camicazi strongly as the Nightmare Shuffle spell card vanished on the field. "I activate Nightmare Shuffle's effect now I reveal my facedown and hope I can play." Agnar narrowed his eyes at the facedown card revealed itself to be Hand Destruction. "And I can! So now I play the spell Hand Destruction now we both have to send four cards from our hands to our graves, but since my hand is empty I get to draw a card."

Camicazi smirked at Agnar's displeasure as he was forced to discard his entire hand sending the Exodia parts back to his graveyard.

"So much for your Exodia," Camicazi smirked.

"I wouldn't get too cocky, because now I get to draw four more cards," said Agnar as he drew his new hand.

"I'm not cocky, I'm confident," said Camicazi as she drew her one card.

"You played a good game so far," said Agnar as he added Exodia's Left Leg to his hand. "But it's time we end this…" He then grabbed a card in his hand and held it out. "I play Feather of the Phoenix! I take a card from my grave and then I place it on top of my deck."

"What?" Camicazi stared as Agnar discarded card from his hand and then placed it on top of his deck which is known other than Exodia the Forbidden One.

"And I'm sure you can imagine which card it's going to be," Agnar smiled enjoying to see Camicazi sweating. He then looked at his Backup Soldier trap card which would allow him to retrieve the other pieces of Exodia. ' _Once I play this facedown I'll be able to summon Exodia next round._ '

He then play the trap card facedown on the field. "And with that I'm done, you're up."

The moment the card was placed on the field Phantom sensed a dark presence. ' _There is an aura to that card. That's it! The darkness I need isn't from him, it's from Echo. After she sacrificed her duel energy to ensure that Agnar could become king and rule this world has spirit must have used with his deck and now that I'm threatened to end his dream and her hopes it is Echo's anger and darkness that will restore my power_.'

"Agnar, this match…" Camicazi yelled as she drew. "Is all but finished!"

Then suddenly appearing on the field were two small mechanical golems. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)x2

"With two Grinder Tokens summoned, Grinder Golem is then called out and summon over to your side of the field," said Camicazi. "So he is now yours to command."

"But wait?" Agnar stared.

Then suddenly appearing behind him was a much larger mechanical goal. (ATK: 3000/ DEF: 300)

"And now I sacrifice my Tokens to summon out the power of Dragon Knight Phantom!" Camicazi announced.

Agnar turned back towards her. "Phantom?"

He watched as tokens vanished from the field. "My true form and with this my power will be restored!" Camicazi announced.

Suddenly appearing on the field was Phantom herself. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

Her presence unleashed a powerful gust of wind and then something weird happened to Agnar's facedown. It erupted unleashing a large amount of dark ooze.

"My facedown!" Agnar cried.

The ooze then started to take form surrounding itself on his golem and then began to take form in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw that it took the form of Echo.

"Echo?" Agnar stared.

"Agnar," said Phantom. "You let the darkness go, but she has not. She will be the source I will use to regain my strength."

"No!" Agnar cried as Echo started to make way towards Phantom.

Phantom laughed. "Go on, embraced your hate now let it consume you. Attack!"

Echo then swung effect directly at Phantom as did Grinder Golem.

"What's happening?" Agnar cried as they swung their fists at Phantom.

They struck Phantom, but somehow she wasn't destroyed and was still the power they had unleashed upon her seem to have been deflected, Echo evaporated instantly.

"Echo! Nooo!" Agnar cried

"All the damage I would have taken is dealt to you as damage," said Phantom with a smirk. "It's over Agnar."

Agnar was then struck by a powerful gust of wind and could feel himself being torn apart. Flashes of Echo screaming as Exodia cluster flowed into his mind.

"Echo! I'm sorry," he said.

"Now you Echo can be together forever! Just like she always hoped and dreams it would be!" Camicazi laughed.

The darkness that had been created after the destruction of Echo then flowed into her body and he felt a strength returning.

"I'm sorry," said Agnar as he fell to his knees.

Agnar: 0

Camicazi: 100 (Winner!)

"So sorry!" Agnar screamed.

He then turned into particles of light and vanished leaving only his duel disk behind.

"Thanks so much, Echo," Camicazi smiled. "Ah, all my strength has finally returned." She then made her way over to her throne and sat upon it. "Now I wait for Hiccup."

She laughed as she looked at the elevator waiting for Hiccup's imminent arrival, who could hear her laughter.

* * *

Dragon Knight Phantom

ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

10 Level

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Dragon-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes all Battle Damage from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster with Dragon Knight in its name or destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, Special Summon 1 "Dragon Knight Shadow" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.


	47. The Power Within Part 1

Hiccup and the others soon reached the top of the elevator and found themselves on top of some sort of tower.

"Welcome," said Camicazi's voice.

They turned and saw Camicazi sitting on a throne like chair that was hobbling off the surface.

"Phantom!" said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

"Hiccup, looks like you made it, I've been waiting," said Camicazi.

"Hey, what's that?" said Fishlegs noticing a duel disk on the floor.

"A duel disk," said Gobber.

"That was left behind by its former owner, he won't be doing any duelling from where he is now," said Camicazi and then moved her finger towards the duel disk. "Want to see what happened?"

Suddenly a dark aura erupted from the disk and that's when they saw the image of Agnar being defeated by Phantom.

"Agnar?" Hiccup gasped.

They watched as he fell to his knees as is life points dropped to zero. "I'm sorry!" he cried before he turned into particles of light and vanished.

"That was creepy," said Yellow.

"So…" Fishlegs began.

"Did Phantom do that?" Valka asked.

"I sure did," said Camicazi speaking with Phantom's voice. She then laughed. "And your next, Hiccup."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her.

Camicazi nearly chuckled. "You should have seen your face, your mad and you're scared and its great! You're thinking of all the little friends you lost in this dimension and it angers you, but you better be careful because the last time you got upset you turned into an evil power hungry my maniac." She then got to her feet, holographic steps then appeared in front of and she began walking down. "Kinda like me! Go ahead and get angry, Agnar got angry and you saw what I did to him!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I already face my fears," said Hiccup strongly. "Your days of sending people to Valhalla are over, Phantom! This is between you and me, so leave Camicazi out of this and duel me in your true form!"

"Leave Camicazi out of this," said Camicazi with Phantom's voice. "Why would I do that? With this body I get you to find your friend."

"No you don't," said Hiccup. "I could easily drop my duel and walk away from this."

"And where would you go?" Phantom asked as he began to walk around them. "The only way out of this dimension is through me Hiccup."

She then raised her duel disk and activated it. "Shall we?" said Camicazi in her normal voice.

Hiccup raised his duel disk.

"Hold on, you don't have to do this I could face her," Astrid offered.

"No, it has to be me," said Hiccup looking at her. "I'm the one who got us into this mess and I'm going to get us out of it."

"Just be careful son, because one wrong step and we could easily lose Camicazi," Valka advised.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Camicazi yelled. "You love duelling Hiccup, you live for it. If you're too scared to duel then you must be too scared to live."

Hiccup then began to take his place opposite.

"You can do it," said Astrid.

"We're with you," Valka nodded.

"If anyone can save Camicazi it's you," said Gobber.

"Just don't give in to your fear and anger!" Fishlegs called.

' _Don't I know it,'_ he said to himself as he walked up. ' _I don't want to hurt_ _Camicazi, but if I don't put an end to this who knows who else might get hurt. Besides, maybe I can save_ _Camicazi when I was the Supreme King Ragnar fought his hardest trying to talk some sense into me, he duelled to the end trying to save me from my own feelings._

' _That's what I've got to do for_ _Camicazi, I've got to find a way into her mind and get in there to kick Phantom out. Still, he had help from his special powers to look into a person's soul, but I like that ability. I have to think of something or else both me and everyone else will be done for._ '

Hiccup finally reached Agnar's duel disk and was still coming up with ways to reach Camicazi. _'Agnar risked his life too, but he was unable to break Phantom even with Exodia. If I'm not careful Phantom will be able to take me out and all my friends will be trap forever and Phantom will take over the entire universe_.'

' _Hiccup_ ,' said Toothless' voice.

* * *

His deck then suddenly glowed and then suddenly he found himself in the starry void. Toothless then appeared next to him.

"Is that you Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

He looked around and saw that his other monsters were starting to appear around him. "Aqua? Stormfly? Terror? You're all here. Why are you here?"

"We wanted to give you a little pep talk," said Aqua.

"Indeed, you can't go into this duel doubting yourself. If you do Phantom will own you," said Toothless.

"Whatever you do don't doubt yourself," said Aqua. "Remember what Ragnar tried to teach you in your duel. He wanted you to face the darkness inside yourself and you accomplish that, he helped you find the courage that you used in order to save the Dragon Sanctuary. You may not able to see to the souls of people like he could, but you have us."

"Remember your greatest power is to say the best in people," said Toothless. "Your best weapon is your belief is that no one is beyond saving, you must not forget that or all will be lost."

"No one is beyond saving," Hiccup repeated. "That's right, I know that Camicazi and her Celestial Knights can be saved, I have to remember that darkness can be broken. I get it now."

* * *

His monster spirits then vanished and he looked directly at Camicazi. ' _This whole thing this interdimensional funhouse, these mind games, using my friends a debate it's all part of Phantom's game. Phantom has been trying to weaken me by making me doubt myself_.'

He then picked up Agnar's duel disk.

"Hiccup, remember that we believe in you," said Astrid she and the others rushed over towards them.

"I know," said Hiccup he then looked at Fishlegs and tossed Agnar's duel disk towards him. "Hold this."

Fishlegs caught and looked at him as he turned to face Camicazi.

"If you want a duel, you've got one!" Hiccup roared activating his duel disk.

Camicazi smirked. "I hope you would say that."

"Your time is up Phantom! Your games in here! I'm going to take you down," said Hiccup firmly as a surge of power exited from his body.

"Someone is feeling better," Camicazi mocked.

Hiccup looked at his deck. "Thanks for the peptalk, guys."

"Talking to your cards? We used to be that close, but then you betrayed me," said Camicazi harshly.

Hiccup then could see the spirit of Phantom looking at him. "So now you'll feel the pain that you put me through."

"Let's do this," said Hiccup.

Hiccup: 4000

Camicazi: 4000

"You'll risk everything to save your friend," said Camicazi using Phantom's voice. "But can you help her before you destroy her? Looks like we'll find out right now. Let's get started, my move."

' _Come all this way and no matter what it takes I have to save my friend_ ,' said Hiccup firmly to himself.

"They started their duel," said Gobber.

"If Hiccup let's Phantom get in his head then there's no way he can win this," said Fishlegs.

"I don't think that I can watch," said Yellow.

"I wouldn't, it might be the last duel we'll ever see," said Astrid.

"It all comes down to it Hiccup is able to overcome his fear and doubt," said Valka looking a bit anxious.

"This is it, Hiccup. I draw," said Camicazi as he drew from her deck. She looked at it and smiled before she opened her field card slot. "I activate the Dark Eclipse field spell!"

Soon appearing above them was a sun and moon before they entered into an eclipse that produced a red glow down upon the field.

"Not that one," Yellow moaned.

"Isn't that the same field spell you to defeat your brother?" Gobber asked.

"Yeah, now if Camicazi sends an Eclipse Knight from his deck to his graveyard the field spell will act as a shield and protect him from all battle damage," said Fishlegs.

"In doing so also helps to summon out Eclipse King," Astrid added.

"And the more constellation she has on the field, the better protected it will be," said Valka grimly.

"Now let's get to my Knights, first I play Eclipse Knight Aries!" Camicazi yelled.

Soon the dark star consolation of Aries appeared on the field and within seconds Aries herself appeared on the field. However, her armour was now dark and her eyes were gleaming red. (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 700)

"And then I place one card facedown," he said placing a card facedown on the field.

"Then it's my turn, I draw," said Hiccup as he drew and began looking through his hand.

Camicazi smirked. "Why the hesitation? Something wrong?"

Hiccup was looking ensure. ' _I know my duelling hurt a lot of people when I was the Supreme King, but I don't duel even more people will suffer. I just have to have the same guts as Wolflegs, he didn't hold anything back even though it was going to be his last duel. Ragnar also trying to help me by making me face my own fears, I can't be scared anymore._ '

"I summon Dragon Knight Barf to the field," said Hiccup.

Suddenly appearing on the field was the mischievous looking Dragon Knight. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

"And thanks to his special ability I can look from my deck and Dragon Knight Belch to my hand," said Hiccup as he retrieved Belch from his deck. "Next I play Polymerization so that I fuse them together in order to form Dragon Knight Twins Swordsman!"

Belch soon appeared right next to his brother and soon the two of them entered into a vortex until merging from it was the twin bladed Dragon Knight. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1800)

"Nice," Fishlegs cheered.

"Looks like Hiccup is not scared anymore," Gobber smiled.

"The old Hiccup is back and ready to duel," Astrid smiled.

"I hope he still remembers how do duel, because if he does we might actually be able to get home" said Yellow.

"Indeed, because knowing how to duel and winning one are two very different things," said Valka.

Camicazi looked squarely at Hiccup and smiled and began to clap. "Well done, Hiccup. To think at the end of the rope you find your inner strength again."

Toothless then appeared next to him. "Hiccup, combined that inner strength with Twin Swordsman's power and find Camicazi's spirit."

"What you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"By distracting Phantom with Twin Swordsman's attack you will have the chance to enter into Camicazi's mind once there you can search for your friend's spirit," Toothless explained. "Hopefully, connecting with your friend the evil controlling him will be expelled."

"I'm on it, wish me luck," said Hiccup.

"Why the delay? You're not still afraid are you?" Camicazi mocked.

"I don't think so, Phantom! Twin Swordsman, attack Aries!" Hiccup commanded.

Twin Swordsman then looked back at him and nodded and he did the same.

"Nice try, but my facedown card Celestial Guardian now activates," said Camicazi revealing her facedown card which was a trap card which showed Cancer protecting Aries. "Now by sending a Celestial Knight the graveyard Aries can't be destroyed in battle for this turn."

Hiccup watched as he discarded Eclipse Knight Gemini to the graveyard.

"That may be true, but you still take damage," Hiccup reminded.

"How quickly did you forget, thanks to my Dark Eclipse field spell are just send an Eclipse Knight to my graveyard and then that will be that," said Camicazi as he began looking through her deck again.

Camicazi then discarded Eclipse Knight Cancer to the graveyard just as Twin Swordsman landed his sword on top of Aries which resulted in nothing happening at all.

"Nice save, but Twin Swordsman gets to attack per turn," said Hiccup.

"Then the process will repeat itself, because I another Eclipse Knight to my graveyard," said Camicazi.

"Ready?" said Hiccup to Twin Swordsman as Camicazi discarded Libra to the graveyard. "Here we go. Now attack her again, Twin Swordsman!"

Twin Swordsman then raised Aries with his other sword and at the same time Hiccup made his move before Camicazi had a chance to counter. He merged his spirit with Twin Swordsman just as he struck Aries.

"Camicazi!" Hiccup yelled.

* * *

Hiccup made his way through a tear in Camicazi's mind created by Twin Swordsman.

"Camicazi, it's Hiccup" said Hiccup. "The real you is in here somewhere, right? Hello!" He looked around and found absolutely nothing. "Looks like nobodies at home what does this mean?"

"I don't know how it happened," said Toothless appearing behind Hiccup. "But it seems that Phantom has transferred Camicazi's spirit someplace else."

"Then where is it?" Hiccup frowned.

* * *

A split second later, Hiccup found himself in the duelling arena and Camicazi was just recovering from his surprise attack.

' _It_ _Camicazi's spirit is not in his own body where could it be?_ ' Hiccup wondered. An idea then popped his head as he looked at Camicazi's duel disk. ' _Could it be trapped in his deck?_ '

Camicazi laughed. "You need to be careful, you're dwelling on your friend and you're doing so in the expense of your duelling skill. You say you just wasted a turn with two useless attacks. It didn't damage me and my monster is still on the field. If you want to survive this, you should forget about saving your friend."

"This is awful," said Yellow.

"If he fights Hiccup runs the risk of destroying Camicazi for good," Gobber frowned.

"There again if he focuses too much on saving Camicazi he may slip up and lose the duel," said Fishlegs looking worried.

"Hey, I was able to focus on my duelling and focus on saving Hiccup and I managed it," Astrid pointed out.

"The question is can Hiccup do the same?" said Valka given a concerned look to her son.

Hiccup then had a flash image of Eclipse King. "Eclipse King," he gasped. "Could you be the key?"

Hiccup looked at Camicazi inquisitively. ' _Somehow,_ _Camicazi's spirit is trapped in the Eclipse King card, I just know it. I can feel it, now I've just got to figure out how to get her out of there_.'

Hiccup then grabbed two card in his hand. "I'm placing two cards facedown, it's your move," he said and looked up at Camicazi. ' _Just hang on a little longer_ _Camicazi, I'm going to free your spirit from that card._ '

"Do you enjoy hurting your friends?" Camicazi smirked. "You must because you look like you doing all the time." Then Phantom made her appearance. "Was I the first? Did I really deserve to suffer? Why is it that you had no problem tossing me aside?"

Hiccup just remain silent.

"Why aren't you saying anything," said Camicazi in her normal voice. "Don't you have some flipped sarcastic response?"

Again Hiccup said nothing.

"Did I hit a nerve? It's not like you to be so tight lipped." A small smile then appeared on her face. "You know what I think? I think you're too afraid of the truth!"

"We'll see," said Camicazi as she drew. She then held the card out. "I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards."

She then drew two more cards and smiled at one of them. "Next I send two Eclipse Knights to the graveyard in order to play Eclipse Knight Leo!"

Hiccup watched as she discarded Gemini and Aquarius. Then suddenly appearing on the field was the dark star consolation of Leo which then transformed into the darker version of Leo. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800)

"And now I activate his special ability which lets me summon an Eclipse Knight from my deck," said Camicazi as she looked through her deck. "I choose to call out the Eclipse Knight Virgo and with a special ability she automatically comes to the field. Come forth Eclipse Knight Virgo!"

The moment the dark star consolation of Virgo appeared on the field it began to take shape until the darker version of Virgo herself appeared. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1600)

"Now then, Leo takedown his Twin Swordsman!" Camicazi commanded and Leo jumped into the air. "Go, Dark Eclipse Blast!"

A dark energy then covered Leo's fist and he headed straight down towards Twin Swordsman and slammed his fist against him causing a massive explosion.

Hiccup: 3900

Camicazi: 4000

"With Twin Swordsman gone my remaining monster can attack you directly!" Camicazi yelled.

Hiccup looked as he saw Virgo and Aries charging towards him. "I activate my facedown card," he yelled revealing his facedown card to be a trap card with the image of a dragon firing what seemed to be small meteorites. "Go, Shellfire Onslaught! You just destroyed a Dragon type monster with more than 2000 attack points attacking monsters have the attack point cut until their equal to their defence points!"

Camicazi snarled at him as her monsters began to lose strength. (ATK: 2000-1600), (ATK: 1500-800)

Then both slammed a powerful punch to Hiccup followed by Virgo's sword.

Hiccup: 1600

Camicazi: 4000

The attacks had weakened, but they still overwhelmed Hiccup.

"Must feel weird to be heard by someone who was your friend," said Camicazi. Then Phantom used her own voice. "Now you can share in the pain and suffering that you put me through all these years, Hiccup. I want you to just like how I was hurt."

"Well, if that's how I save Camicazi then by all means Phantom bring it!" Hiccup challenged.

"Okay then, if that's what you really want to experience Hiccup so be it," said Phantom.

"What's Hiccup agreeing to?" Yellow asked.

"It seems Hiccup is going to risk everything in order to free Camicazi from Phantom's grip," said Gobber.

"And you better believe that Phantom would do everything not to let go of her," said Fishlegs.

"Hiccup is going to have to dig in deep if he wants to rescue Camicazi," said Astrid now looking worried.

"Let's just hope that he succeeds or else we all lose," said Valka, who too was looking worried.

"I'm going to save you Camicazi. It's my move, I draw," said Hiccup as he drew. He then looked at his hand. "Okay, this might just work. I now summon Dragon Spirit Terror!"

Suddenly bits of erupted from the ground and soon appearing from the dust was a Dragon Spirit of Earth. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 400)

"Now I reveal my trap card, Common Sacrifice," said Hiccup revealing his facedown card. "And thanks to the fact that you have three monsters on your field the effect of this trap now get activated. So now the two weakest monsters on your field both get sent to the graveyard."

Camicazi watched as both Virgo and Aries began to disintegrate and vanished from the field leaving Leo completely alone.

"And then I can play a level 7 or above monster straight from my hand," Hiccup continued. "So I'm summoning Dragon Knight Toothless!"

A powerful gust of wind erupted across the field as Toothless appeared folding his arms. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Now Terror attack Leo," Hiccup commanded.

Terror held a firm grip on his axe and swung it straight towards Leo. The moment the hammer struck him the two of them began to glow.

"Now Terror special ability activates, because of that neither one of us take any damage to both our monsters return to my hand," said Hiccup as the two monsters vanished and re-entered their owners hands.

"You ready, Toothless?" said Hiccup as the two of them prepare themselves to attack. "Let's go!"

Then suddenly Hiccup saw Camicazi in her normal clothes, her eyes back to normal and with a smile on her face.

"Camicazi? You look like your old self again," said Hiccup.

"It's a trick, Hiccup," said Toothless. Hiccup then looked at him. "Phantom knows that if you're too concerned about hurting Camicazi you won't attack with everything you've got, but in order to save Camicazi and all your friends you have to be willing to do whatever it takes. Do not let Phantom's head games stop you."

Hiccup looked at Camicazi, who then reverted back to her possessed self. "Thanks, Toothless. I won't. Here goes, Toothless attack Phantom directly! Go, Plasma Blast!"

Toothless then formed or the plasma within his hand and tossed it straight at Camicazi. Suddenly there was a massive explosion as the blast struck her.

Hiccup: 1600

Camicazi: 1500

Camicazi looked a bit winded, but was laughing and then they heard Phantom laugh. "You think that chipping away at my life points you're actually hurting me? Well, you're not, you're only strengthening my will. With every blow you deal me you keep reminding me of the pain, the pain I held carry in my heart for years. All because of you, you chose to cast me aside rather than fight for me! You made me and now you fight to destroy me!"

"And save my friend," said Hiccup as he placed a card facedown on the field. "I end my turn."

"In that case, I draw," said Camicazi as she drew. She looked at the card and smiled back up at Hiccup. "Hiccup, for this turn I'm about to show you something incredible and with that you're going to suffer an incredible defeat."

Hiccup then saw her graveyard blowing and had a strong feeling he knew what card he had just drawn.

"I send two eclipse Knights from my hand to the graveyard so that I can summon Leo to the field once again," said Camicazi discarding Scorpio and Capricorn.

Then reappearing on the field for a second time was Leo. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1800)

Camicazi then began looking through his deck. "And thanks to his special ability I can take Eclipse Knight Sagittarius and plated here like so."

Hiccup watched as Camicazi she she placed Sagittarius in her spell and trap card zone and his star constellation appeared right in front of him.

"Next I'll activate the Star Beacon," she said holding out a spell card. "With the power of this spell card I get to summon up yet another Eclipse Knight so I'll call out Eclipse Knight Taurus."

Suddenly appearing on the field was the star consolation of Taurus and he soon appeared. Like the other Eclipse Knights his armour was completely dark and his eyes were gleaming red. (ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1600)

Hiccup grimaced, because he knew what would come next.

Camicazi chuckled evilly. "I got nine Knights in my grave and three Knight on my field." She then held a card in her hand. "And then there's this, the ultimate Knight. I can only summon him when there's total of 12 Eclipse Knights on my field or in my graveyard. Thanks to you, I've got those 12."

Hiccup stood ready as Camicazi turned the card around to reveal Eclipse King. "Get ready to cower. Rise, my mighty servant, Eclipse King!"

Darkness then launched out into the air and began to take the form of Eclipse King. (ATK: 4000/ DEF: 0)

' _Okay, there he is. I just hope my hunch is correct_ ,' said Hiccup to himself. ' _Hopefully,_ _Camicazi's spirit has been locked away and trapped in that tyrant of a King. Now I just have to get through to her_.'

"Hey, Camicazi! Camicazi can you hear me! Say something!" Hiccup called. "Camicazi!"

Camicazi merely chuckled. "Now get ready, Eclipse King attack Toothless with Eclipsed Galaxy Blade!" she commanded.

Eclipse King then raised his sword which then began to glow a sparkling red and slammed it right down on top of Toothless. The explosion was so powerful that it actually slammed right into Hiccup and knocked into the ground.

Hiccup: 100

Camicazi: 1500

Camicazi laughed at his discomfort.

"Is he okay?" Gobber asked.

"Get up, Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried.

"You can't give up!" Astrid yelled.

"Camicazi need you, son!" Valka called.

Hiccup began to pick himself up much to their relief.

' _Hiccup_ ,' said a voice that sounded like Camicazi, but it sounded distant. It only took a few seconds to realise that it came from Eclipse King ' _Hiccup, help me!_ '

He then had an image of Camicazi floating in space with many stars surrounding her.

"Camicazi," Hiccup gasped as he slowly got to his feet. "You are in there."

"He can barely stand," Yellow cried.

"This isn't good," said Gobber.

"No kidding, Hiccup is out of monsters and Camicazi has two to her name," said Astrid looking slightly panic stricken.

"Hiccup has only got 100 life points remaining is one of their attacks succeeds it's over," said Fishlegs.

"And then we will lose both Hiccup and Camicazi," said Valka fighting her teeth.

"Camicazi, listen to up!" Hiccup called. "Hang on as long as you can, I'm going to save you somehow!"

* * *

Shellfire Onslaught

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack after destroying a Dragon-type monster with 2000 more attack points. From this turn only all monsters that attacked you, who's attack points are higher than their defence points, will have their attack points decreased to match their defence points.

Card image: Shellfire unleashing it attack.


	48. The Power Within Part 2

The duel against Hiccup and Camicazi was not going so well for Hiccup. His field was wide open and Camicazi had two more attacks that could easily finish him off.

Hiccup: 100

Camicazi: 1500

"Try all you want to…" Camicazi began before Phantom took over. "But Camicazi isn't going anywhere unless I say so. She is mine, locked away like you did to me. I guess it's true what they say that what goes around eventually comes around."

"You have to stop all this right now," said Hiccup. "Please, Phantom just listen. This is between you and me."

"And Camicazi," Phantom added. "You say you hurt because she hurts and that makes me feel better." Her voice then reverted back to normal. "Now then where did we leave off? Oh yes, how silly of me to forget one more attack on my Knights will defeat you. It is really quite the shame Hiccup having travelled all this distance only to fail now."

"This isn't good," said Gobber "If Hiccup is attacked his life points are history."

"Oh Fishlegs, I can't bear to watch," said Yellow covering his eyes.

"We have to believe," said Fishlegs.

"I'm sure Hiccup has some sort of plan," said Astrid hopefully.

"If he doesn't then will lose every chance to get back home," said Valka with a tight grip on her staff.

"Any last words for me Hiccup?" Camicazi asked mockingly.

Hiccup just remain silent.

"No, huh? Well, I must say that I'm not all that surprised, because there's nothing left to say." Camicazi then turned in her two Knights. "Now Leo and Taurus it's time to end this battle attack!"

Immediately Leo and Taurus began charging towards Hiccup.

"Actually, but then I do have something to say. And that is I activate my facedown card," said Hiccup revealing his facedown card to be a trap card with an image of a convoy led by the Dragon Knights. "Dragon Knight Convoy! Thanks to this card since you destroyed Toothless this turn I can end the Battle Phase without you landing a single attack upon me."

Immediately both Leo and Taurus struck a barrier and were bounced off it much to Camicazi's annoyance.

"If you think taking me down be easy, you've got another thing coming," said Hiccup.

Camicazi then laughed with Phantom's voice. "You just don't give up, I wish you were more like this with me, but no! Instead you turned your back to me and sent me far away, but not far enough." Then Camicazi's voice returned back to normal. "It's your move."

"Hiccup survived the battle," said Yellow relieved.

"But can he keep surviving?" Gobber asked.

"We better hope he can," said Fishlegs.

"I know he can," said Astrid as she placed a hand over her heart. "He has to."

"It won't be easy, but there may just be a way for Hiccup to free Camicazi," said Valka. "The only question does Hiccup have the cards to do so."

"It's my move, I draw," said Hiccup as he drew. He then looked at his hand and saw that he didn't have many options. ' _Okay, I have two cards and two options. On the one hand I could summon my Terra again which would send Eclipse King back to Phantom's hand. However, she could easily summon him back to the field and in any case would leave me vulnerable to her remaining monsters. I got only one choice and I just have to hope that I get the cards that I need in order to free_ _Camicazi_.'

Hiccup then held out the card he had just drawn. "I activate my Graceful Charity! Now I'm free to draw three cards, but in exchange I have to send to the graveyard."

Hiccup drew his three cards which contained Dragon Knight Scaldy, Sharpshot and Dragon Spirit Pyro. He then discarded Pyro and Terra to his graveyard as he needed the other cards in his hand.

"I play Scaldy in defence mode!" Hiccup announced.

Then suddenly appearing on the field was the Dragon Knight of the sea, who immediately took on a defensive position. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 1000)

"And thanks to his special ability I get to draw two cards this is the only card in my field," said Hiccup as he drew and a small smile appeared on his face. ' _These will certainly help. Okay, I just need to survive as long as possible to get the card combination I need_.'

He then looked up at Camicazi. "And with that I end my turn."

"Hiccup, you're actually calling that a turn?" said Camicazi mockingly. "Because that move looked more like a waste of time, but I'm not disappointed because that is what I come to expect from you."

Camicazi then drew. "Now Leo attack Scaldy!"

Leo then jumped into the air and struck Scaldy with the fist of darkness destroying him instantly.

"And with him out of the way! Eclipse King, end this!" Camicazi commanded.

Eclipse King then raised his sword and slammed it right down on top of Hiccup.

"That's not going to happen, Phantom, because I summon Dragon Knight Sharpshot to the field!" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly somersaulting onto the field in a defensive position was the young Dragon Knight. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 200)

Eclipse King's blade and slammed down on top of Sharpshot, who used all his power to hold back the blade. However, the impact then created a powerful burst of starlight across the field.

* * *

Hiccup found himself avoid with shining stars all round.

"What's this?" Hiccup stared.

"Hiccup," said Leo's voice.

"Who's there?" Hiccup asked.

Then appearing directly in front of him with a 12 Celestial Knights in their true form.

"It's the Celestial Knights," Hiccup gasped. He was very confused and looked at them. "What's going on? Am I dreaming?"

"Unfortunately, not Hiccup," said Leo sadly. "It's more like an unofficial timeout."

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked.

"The Celestial King use the last of his strength to send you hear so that we can talk," said Leo. "Here are true form can be revealed to you."

"And we're saved from their Phantom," Virgo added.

"However, we do not have much time until the Celestial King's power feeds," said Leo.

"So listen well, Hiccup," said Virgo. "Our dear friend has been trapped within the Eclipse King card."

"And we cannot save him," said Leo's certainly. "Phantom's darkness affects us. Her Field Spell forces are to do her bidding."

"Her field spell?" Hiccup questioned.

"That's right, and in order to free us you first must destroy that field spell. Once that darkness is destroyed you must figure out a way to defeat the King. Do you understand what you must do?"

"First I take out the field spell and then destroy the King," Hiccup concluded.

"Good luck," said Virgo as she vanished.

"Hiccup, we're all counting on you," said Leo before he vanished as well.

One by one the Celestial Knights began to vanish until they were all gone.

* * *

Hiccup then suddenly found himself back on the duelling field.

"Don't worry guys, I'll save you," Hiccup promised.

Camicazi narrowed her eyes at him. "So, my powers revealed that you met my Knights. Now then, tell me what did you talk about with them? What are you planning on doing?" Hiccup just remain quiet much to Camicazi anger. "Whatever it is, I'm not letting it happen."

"There's nothing else you can do this turn, because thanks to Sharpshot your tone automatically comes to an end," Hiccup reminded.

"I'll simply destroy your next turn and then out each my Knight is a lesson they will never forget!" Camicazi roared. "I do not tolerate with betrayal as you know very well!"

Hiccup looked at the Celestial Knights. ' _Don't worry, I'll free you guys from the darkness soon enough._ '

Hiccup then reached for his deck. "All right, Phantom. My go," he said as he drew and then immediately held out the card he drawn. "I play the Warrior Returning Alive which allows me in order to retrieve Toothless to my graveyard."

Toothless then shot out of Hiccup's graveyard and he grabbed him. "Next, since you have a monster on the field I can summon Toothless with only one sacrifice. So, I sacrifice Sharpshot in order to summon Toothless!"

Sharpshot then vanished and soon taking his place was Toothless in all his glory. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"I took him down once I can easily do it again!" Camicazi roared.

"Not this time, because next I activate Dragon Spirit Union!" Hiccup yelled holding out a spell card. "Thanks to this card I can summon one Dragon Spirit for every Dragon Spirit in my graveyard. Now with Pyro and Terra in my graveyard I'm able to summon Dragon Spirits Aqua and Ventus!"

Suddenly appearing on the field were the Dragon Spirits of water and wind. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 900), (ATK: 700/ DEF: 500)

"And thanks to Ventus' special ability I get 500 life points for every card in your hand," Hiccup continued.

Ventus then unleashed a cooling breeze across the field and Hiccup felt his life points increasing.

Hiccup: 1100

Camicazi: 1500

"His life points went up, he's back in this," Fishlegs smiled.

"But he's got quite a ways to go," said Gobber. "Phantom still has the edge."

"I don't think you have the edge were much longer," Astrid smiled.

"And now I fuse Toothless with my Dragon Spirits into something that will free the Celestial Knights from your cruelty," said Hiccup strongly.

"What's he going to summon?" Fishlegs wondered.

"Now Toothless, Aqua and Ventus it's time to fuse together! Fuse together using Spirit Fusion!" Hiccup commanded.

Immediately Aqua and Ventus turned to water and wind and began to cover Toothless from head to toe.

"Now, come forth Dragon Knight Storm Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

The wind and water dispelled to reveal Toothless aqua blue armour. His wings were now look like they would allow him to fly hundred mph and you now have laws sticking out of his gauntlets. His entire armour looked aerodynamic and capable swimming the deepest oceans. (ATK: 3000/ DEF 2700)

Immediately he unleashed a powerful burst of wind all across the field and storm clouds began to gather above him.

"So that you're new Dragon Knight," Camicazi spat. "Not bad, Hiccup."

"I guess the winds of change are occurring," said Valka.

"Let's hope that they're a good omen," said Fishlegs.

"And now I activate his special ability and that is certainly an ill omen for you Phantom," said Hiccup with a smile on his face. "Because once the turn he has the power to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field."

Phantom stared at him in horror. "But that then…"

"Your Dark Eclipse field spell is no more," said Hiccup. "And now it's time you to see the light!"

Toothless then spread his wings and immediately created a powerful tornado across the field. And the others were doing everything they cannot be blown away by this storm.

"Now that a tornado," said Gobber.

"I hope it doesn't go overboard and blow us away," said Fishlegs.

"This is good, right?" Yellow asked.

"It is, because without that field spell Phantom's Eclipse Knights will be destroyed," said Astrid.

"Freeing them from Phantom's influence," Valka added.

Camicazi just stared in horror as her field spell was being blown away, the eclipse above them soon faded away as did the red glow.

"My field spell is gone!" she yelled in frustration.

"You've got that right and you know what happens next don't you?" said Hiccup. "Without that field spell in play your Knights are now eliminated from the game and so is the darkness that controls them!"

Camicazi watched as the armour the Eclipse Knights were wearing began to glow and then the star consolation of Sagittarius evaporated. This was followed by the destruction of Leo and Taurus leaving only Eclipse King on Camicazi's field.

"The Eclipse Knights, they have been sent to the graveyard," Gobber smiled.

"Hiccup did it!" Yellow cheered.

"Yeah, Hiccup thought past all the fear that he was feeling inside and finally found the strength to trust in himself," said Fishlegs.

Astrid smiled. "I knew he had it in him."

"He might have free the Celestial Knights, but he still has to free Camicazi," said Valka.

Camicazi was furious at Hiccup, who remain perfectly still and calm. Then appearing next to Hiccup were the Celestial Knights, now free from Phantom's influence.

"You're okay," said Hiccup relieved.

"Thanks to you, the darkness has been lifted," said Leo gratefully. "Perhaps now Camicazi might just hear us. Let's give it a try."

"Camicazi!" Virgo called as they all turned towards the Eclipse King. "Listen to us, we are here for you Camicazi!"

"You're not alone!" Leo yelled.

"We're trying to help you," said Virgo. "Camicazi!"

"Come on!" said Leo.

"It's me, Camicazi. I know you can do it," said Hiccup.

* * *

In the starry void with in the Eclipse King, Camicazi began to stir upon hearing their voices.

"What's this?" she asked weakly and she opened her eyes. She then noticed the starry void around her. "Where am I? Who's out there?" She then turned around and saw a portal with Hiccup and the Celestial Knights looking at her. "It's my Celestial Knights! And Hiccup!"

She immediately fought her way forward so that she was now facing straight up. "Hey, guys!" she called.

* * *

Hiccup and the Celestial Knights heard Camicazi and could see her.

"Camicazi!" Hiccup gasped.

"Good luck, Hiccup," said the Celestial Knights as they vanished.

Hiccup looked up at the Eclipse King and knew that he had to rescue Camicazi. ' _Now I've just got to get out that King and I think I know how_.'

He then grabbed a card in his hand which was a spell card with the image of a crystal that had an image of the Dragon Sanctuary. "I'm playing the equip spell, Crystal to Sanctuary. Thanks to this card Storm Toothless sticks around, because normally he would have returned back to my deck at the end of the turn. Fortunately, this equip spell allows him to stick around."

Immediately a crystal appeared right above Toothless and began to shine light down upon him.

"It's your move Phantom," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup," said Phantom using Camicazi's mouth again. "Now please tell me, you don't think you'll rescue your friend do you?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. ' _Just keep talking Phantom. As soon as I get rid of your Eclipse King_ _Camicazi will be free. I already got the darkness off the field, I just need to figure out a way to remove it from that King card or_ _Camicazi and I are both finished._ '

Camicazi smiled. "Now Hiccup, it's time," she said as he drew. "To say goodbye to your Toothless! Eclipse King, attack!"

Eclipse King raised his sword once again and immediately the starry red glow emanating from it. Hiccup could only watch as he slammed the blade right on top of Toothless destroying him instantly and sending a powerful shockwave his way.

Hiccup: 100

Camicazi: 1500

"Not good," said Gobber.

"You got that right, she just blew his Toothless away," Yellow panicked.

"Not quite, because thanks to Crystal to Sanctuary I get to summon Toothless from my deck because you destroyed Storm Toothless," said Hiccup as he began looking through his deck.

Toothless then reappeared on the field. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Him again," said Camicazi getting tired of seeing Toothless. "You must be tired or desperate."

Phantom however was smiling on the inside of Camicazi. ' _Now I just need you to get angry and confident enough to use your most powerful card against me. I've got my own tricks up my sleeve that will turn the tables permanently_.'

Camicazi then grabbed two card in hand. "Our end with two facedowns," she said placing a card facedown on the field.

Hiccup was panting heavily and he was getting exhausted, in fact he wasn't certain how long he can last. ' _I know I can save_ _Camicazi, I just hope I can last long enough to do it._ '

"Oh no," said Gobber. "The boys losing strength, he's not gonna last too much longer."

"He can still do it," said Fishlegs.

"You need to dig in deep!" Astrid called.

"All right, Phantom it's my move," said Hiccup as he drew. His eyes looked at the card he drawn and they widened. ' _Oh no, Super Polymerization. I don't know if I'm ready for it, its power hurt so many of my friends. Snotlout, Wartihog, Agnar and poor Heather. Not to mention Ragnar, he gave his all and Thuggory and Axel risked everything to protect Astrid. Sir Freed, he put my well-being ahead of his own._

' _I owe it to everyone I to this card. To their memories. To try and overcome my fear and use it for good. I know the last time I played it I was the Supreme King, it's a nightmare that I never want to relive. Yet after everything I did my friends stayed by my side and tried all that they could to write the wrongs I caused, to help me find my way. With happen again if I use this card?_ '

Camicazi noticed that Hiccup was pausing as he looked at the card he drawn.

Hiccup then looked at Astrid and the others and a small smile appeared on his face. ' _No! You have to be brave Hiccup and remember the courage you found as you faced Ragnar. Don't be afraid, you've got to conquer the fear of the past if you ever want to move forward. The Supreme King won't take over again you had to use_ _Super Polymerization and free_ _Camicazi no matter what the risk. You know why? Because you got a friend to save._ '

"Okay this is it," said Hiccup taking a deep breath and holding his card out. "I activate, Super Polymerization!"

"All right!" Fishlegs cheered.

"He's got this in the bag now," Astrid smiled.

"He's overcome his fears," said Valka proudly.

"First things first by sending one card to the graveyard," said Hiccup as he discarded De-Spirit. "I can now combined Toothless with your Eclipse King and together they will form the most powerful Dragon Knight that will purge the remaining darkness from the field and free my friend!"

Immediately a powerful vortex appeared above the field and it began to blow both Toothless and Eclipse King into it. However, the vortex was doing something else as well as the darkness surrounding Eclipse King was being blown away.

Camicazi watched as the stars began to glow even brighter in the starry void she was trapped in.

"Hiccup!" she yelled.

"I'm right here!" Hiccup yelled.

The darkness surrounding Eclipse King then faded until he was now the true proper Celestial King.

"Look up there, guys," said Fishlegs star struck.

"The darkness is leaving," said Gobber.

"He did it," Astrid smiled.

"If this works, Camicazi should return to her body," said Valka.

"Ah, I am finally free again," said the Celestial King and then he looked down at the possessed Camicazi. "And now I free, my friend from your clutches evil spirits!"

He then extended his hand forward and immediately Phantom was forced out of Camicazi. Her body then collapsed to the ground.

"Camicazi," Hiccup gasped.

Phantom merely laughed not looking concerned in the slightest.

"Phantom, meet your doom!" Hiccup yelled as both Toothless and Celestial King entered into the vortex. "Come forth, Dragon Knight Celestial Toothless!"

Everyone looked up at the vortex and then they were certainly blinded by a powerful beam of light emanating from it. Then they saw Toothless, who had grown to the size of Celestial King wearing his armour only a bit more Dragon Knight and his wings were completely radiant as the flaps looked like a starry night sky. (ATK: 4500/ DEF: 3200)

"Amazing," said Fishlegs.

"Beautiful," Astrid stared.

Camicazi regained consciousness and looked up at Hiccup with her eyes blue once again. "Hiccup, that you?" she said.

"You bet partner," Hiccup smiled.

"So then… what happened?" Camicazi asked weakly and in confusion.

Then they heard Phantom laugh and saw that he was looking down at them from the air. "He rescued you," she said. "Of course, I always knew he would."

"You did?" Hiccup stared.

"I never intended to keep your friend, it's the card that is what I sought to acquire don't you see?" Phantom smiled.

"Huh?" Hiccup frowned.

"The only way you could free Camicazi was by using it and you fell for it," she said holding out his Super Polymerization in her scaly hand. "Sorry, Hiccup, because it's now all mine."

"Get that back!" Hiccup demanded. "You can't just take my Super Polymerization card!" His eyes then widened as he looked towards one of Phantom's facedown cards which was straight up. "Unless you play the trap card, Last Trick which would mean that you could take my spell card before it went to the graveyard. You set this up, but why?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough because now the fun begins," said Phantom's point down to the last card facedown on the field which revealed itself to be a trap card. "I play, Thousand Buster! By giving up 1000 life points all monsters with less than 1000 attack points are destroyed and we take thousand point of damage as well."

Hiccup grimaced as the trap card began to activate and Camicazi was in the line of fire.

Hiccup: 100

Camicazi: 500

"Camicazi!" Hiccup yelled and rushed towards her.

He quickly grabbed Camicazi and pushed her out of the way just as the card exploded across the entire battlefield.

Hiccup: 0 (Draw!)

Camicazi: 0 (Draw!)

Toothless then vanished from the field as the duel was now over.

Phantom laughed. "Looks like we both lose," she said as he landed on the ground. "And now, my dear Hiccup, a new duel will be oblivion!"

Hiccup merely looked up at her and glared, because he was not going to let that happen.

* * *

Dragon Knight Storm Toothless

ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2700

9 level

WIND

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Dragon Knight Toothless + Dragon Spirit Aqua + Dragon Spirit Ventus.

Must first be Special Summoned (from your Fusion Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card is treated as a Dragon-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Fusion Deck. When this card is shuffled into the Extra Deck this way: Shuffle all cards on the field into the Deck.

Dragon Knight Storm Toothless

ATK: 4500/ DEF: 3200

10 level

LIGHT

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

Dragon Knight Toothless + Celestial King or Eclipse King.

Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can activate 1 of these effects. ● Send 1 monster you control to the Graveyard; shuffle all monsters your opponent controls into the Deck. ● Send 1 Spell/Trap Card you control to the Graveyard; shuffle all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls into the Deck. ● Send 1 card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard; shuffle all cards in your opponent's Graveyard into the Deck.

Crystal to Sanctuary

Equip Spell Card

Equip only to a Fusion Monster that lists "Dragon Knight Toothless" as a Fusion Material Monster. It does not have to activate its effect during the End Phase to shuffle itself into the Fusion Deck. If the equipped monster leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Dragon Knight Toothless" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

Card image: a crystal that had an image of the Dragon Sanctuary.

Dragon Knight Convoy

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when a "Dragon Knight Toothless" you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. End the Battle Phase.

Card image: convoy led by the Dragon Knights.


	49. Return of the Supreme King Part 1

Hiccup was busy tending to Camicazi, who was completely worn out from both the duel and Phantom possessing her. Phantom herself was looking down at them with a huge smile on her face.

"Camicazi, you okay?" Hiccup asked.

Camicazi smiled at him. "Couldn't be better," she said before she winced. "Okay, I probably could be better, but don't worry. I'll be fine, it takes more than a hostile spirit to take over to bring this girl down. Thanks for saving my hide, Hiccup."

"Well, the one to me your hide wouldn't need saving," Hiccup reminded.

Astrid and the others then rushed over towards them.

"You did it," said Gobber.

"Not quite," said Hiccup looking at him. "I still have one more thing to do."

"Please tell me you're not going to duel again," Astrid groaned.

Hiccup and Camicazi looked at one another and nodded before Hiccup got to his feet and phased Phantom.

Valka then knelt down towards Camicazi. "Easy there Camicazi," she said calmly.

"All right, Phantom. What is this duelling in oblivion about?" Hiccup demanded. "If it's a fight you're looking for, I'm up for it."

Phantom smirked. "Look at you, is that Hiccup talking all the Supreme King?" Then suddenly storm clouds began to gather above them. "Well, either way since you're up for a challenge let's have this duel. Follow me if you dare."

Phantom then flew up towards the storm clouds and vanished.

Hiccup looked at the storm clouds firmly and took several paces forward.

"Hiccup, wait," said Camicazi. Hiccup turned and looked at her. "You're actually going?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Hiccup asked.

"Well then here," said Camicazi handing him her deck. "I'm guessing you will let me come with you so take my deck and give that Phantom a little piece of my mind. Can you do that?"

Hiccup nodded and took it. "Thanks, Phantom. Now get some rest and regain your strength."

"Right," she nodded.

"You sure you should go," said Astrid looking at him with concern. "It's probably some kind of trap. So far everything that she has done has been a trap for us and for you. If she wants to duel you she must have some kind of reason."

"I have to do this," said Hiccup kissing her on the cheek. He then made his way into the centre of the maelstrom and gave them the thumbs up. "Going up."

They watched as Hiccup floated up into the sky and vanished through the clouds.

* * *

Hiccup soon found himself in some kind of void with the same memory bubbles floating around that he saw in the crevice below them. Ahead of him was Phantom, who had her arms folded and then vanished into thin air.

' _Where did she go?_ ' Hiccup wondered.

Hiccup then collided with one of the memory bubbles and his younger self duelling against Sven.

' _That is the first time I played Phantom and then Sven collapsed,_ ' he stared.

The memory bubble then popped.

"I did it all for you, Hiccup," said Phantom with a bitterness in her voice. "Don't you remember how close we were? How I always stood by you and protected you, I made sure that no one would break our bonds as friends."

"I remember," said Hiccup. "But you went too far, it's because of you that I had no friends growing up believing that I was cursed. I was so lonely that I sat by myself in the school lunch room."

"But you had me, Hiccup and I would never abandon you like those kids abandoned you," said Phantom.

"Yeah, right," Hiccup sceptically.

"But despite my loyalty to you," said Phantom just as Hiccup entered into another memory bubble. This time it showed an image of Hiccup creating the Dragon Spirits and watching his mother create the Dragon Knights. "You decided to make new friends and you cast me aside and set me away so very far away."

An image of the interdimensional portal absorbing the then appeared as Hiccup watched from a safety area.

The memory bubble then popped once again.

"Is that how you pay me?" Phantom roared. "By locking me in a capsule and sending me into another dimension? It doesn't get any more heartless than that."

"That's not it," said Hiccup. "I was trying to help you so we could still be friends. I hoped the interdimensional matter could fix you."

"Well, they did sort of speak," said Phantom as another memory bubble engulfed Hiccup. "There are many kinds of matter causing through the multi-verse, Hiccup." An image of an interdimensional tunnel then appeared with both light and darkness fighting one another. "Those precious Dragon Spirits card he drew up got one kind of energy that is what gave them their strength and enhance their spirits."

Suddenly an image of Phantom's capsule getting caught in some sort of mainstream then appeared. "As for me let's just say that I absorbed a darker form of energy. The more my power increased the more pain I felt.

The memory bubble then popped once again.

"So what are you saying?" Hiccup asked. "The interdimensional matter hurt you and that is why you're angry at me? I mean why didn't you use your powers to break away?"

"I tried Hiccup with all my might I tried reaching out to you, but then one day was like there was a wall between us and then you were gone," said Phantom.

Hiccup was then engulfed by another memory bubble. This time it showed Hiccup as a kid having nightmares of Phantom screaming while covered in blue flames.

Hiccup eyes widened. "Wait a minute, I remember when I was a kid I used to have these nightmares." The younger Hiccup then woke up with a start completely sweating. "They were so terrible I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. It was you, you are contacting me by entering my dreams and those dreams were so intense that I had to go through all sorts of treatments to stop them from happening."

The image changed to the younger Hiccup going to a mental scanner as doctors began to check his brainwaves.

"Eventually the nightmares stopped, that must be the wall you fell between us," said Hiccup.

"Yes," Phantom snarled. "You forgot about me, but I was still out there. Soon I broke away from the energy waves. Soon all was pain and fire, but with all that pain and anger I could feel myself becoming whole."

The images change to Phantom returning to their dimension, but she had entered in the upper atmosphere. She was burning up on re-entry and soon scattered across the planet.

"That is when I understood, you wanted me to grow strong, you wanted me to become whole," Phantom continued as the image changed to the crater where Drago found her. "You wanted me to experience all that hurt, shame and terror in order to become as powerful as I am now. You wanted our bonds become stronger than it was ever before, you knew that hurt would make me powerful."

The memory bubble around Hiccup then popped. However, he then saw Phantom's I above him and flew straight into it. Instantly he felt darkness swirling around him.

"Once I figured that out, I knew what I had to do. I had to pay you the only way I could, I had to help you grow stronger, the same way you helped me grow stronger. I knew if I could do that we would be as we were. Together no one would become between us, we would be best friends again."

Hiccup then had mental images of his friends flashing before his eyes. "So in order to bring that pain upon you I made your friends suffer, I crush dimensions together, I feel you and your people with fear and confusion and now it seems my gift has worked. You became the Supreme King, held more power than you could ever imagine and you're here, you're mine and we're together, forever!"

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others were looking up at the storm above them.

"What is Hiccup doing up there?" Gobber asked.

"Hopefully facing Phantom," said Valka.

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at one another and nodded before they looked back at Gobber and Valka.

"Hey, Gobber, Valka, you mind hanging onto this?" Fishlegs asked as he handed Gobber Agnar's duel disk.

"No problem," said Gobber looking confused.

"Hold on a second," said Valka as Astrid and Fishlegs walked off.

"Hang on, where are you two going?" Yellow asked.

Gobber looked at him and sighed. "You're going up there, aren't you?"

"We can't wait down here, Professor," said Astrid. "There's no way can abandon my boyfriend again."

Fishlegs nodded. "And my brother asked me and Hiccup keep an eye out for each other."

Then suddenly the two of them began to float up towards the maelstrom above them.

"But didn't he also say to stay out of trouble?" Yellow asked floating towards them.

Then he himself got caught up in the gravity well and flew towards the maelstrom above them screaming.

"Astrid, Fishlegs, Ojama!" Valka cried as she got to her feet. "Gobber, we can't let them do this."

Gobber then grabbed her shoulder. "Take it easy, Val."

"He's right," Camicazi nodded. "We should just let them do their thing and we do ours."

Valka looked at the maelstrom biting her lip clearly worried.

"They'll be fine, Val," Gobber assured. "These kids are tough as nails."

"But…" Valka began.

"Listen here, everything is going to play out as it supposed to play out so relax," said Camicazi.

"Trust me, Val. These kids have been nearly buried alive, roasted, sent to the Shadow Realm, brainwashed, electrocuted and been captured," said Gobber counting them off his fingers. "I think they can handle themselves."

"Must be one interesting school they go to," said Valka.

"Tell me about it," Gobber sighed.

* * *

Astrid, Fishlegs and Yellow were flying up into the empty void chasing after both Hiccup and Phantom. Since the two of them had gotten a head start of them, it would be a while before they caught up to them.

"I guess there's no turning back now and that's too bad, because something weird is coming our way," said Yellow. "Look out!"

They looked up and saw heading towards them were memory bubbles and one of them consumed them. Then suddenly an image of Ragnar appeared in front of them along with Snotlout and the other Ojamas.

"Is that Snotlout over there?" Yellow stared.

"And Ragnar," Astrid gasped.

"It is," Fishlegs nodded.

"Astrid, Fishlegs," said Ragnar wincing in pain. "If you can hear us you need to help us."

Astrid and Fishlegs gasped.

"Help you how?" they asked.

"Hold me will you!" Yellow hugging Fishlegs. "They're ghosts!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Phantom soon emerged from the dark void into an empty void with a wall of light covering the entire area on the floor was like clouds. A few seconds later, Hiccup emerged and the two of them floated down onto the floor.

"Shall we settle this once and for all, Hiccup?" Phantom asked as the clouds blew away to reveal a metal surface. "Well, are you ready to face me head on?"

"As long as you're not using Camicazi as cover I'm coming at you with everything I've got," said Hiccup.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," said Phantom as her arm became a duel disk. "Now give me your best shot."

"Oh I will, Phantom," said Hiccup as he activated his duel disk.

"Let's duel!" they yelled.

Hiccup: 4000

Phantom: 4000

"And start things off," said Phantom as he drew looked at it and then held the card out. "I play Drake Sanctum!"

Immediately she placed the card in the gemlike gem like centre of her duel disk. Immediately the entire area began to change until the fortress stood behind Phantom.

"How did you get that card?" Hiccup asked.

"I was once a leader of the Dragon Knights, remember," said Phantom. "However, they turned on the so I had to find other ways to gain their loyalty."

"Just like what you did with Camicazi's Celestial Knights," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

Phantom merely smiled. "I now send to my deck to the graveyard Dragon Knight Sharpshot which allows me to summon Drake Knight Sharpshot to the field."

She then discarded Sharpshot to her graveyard and then he soon appeared on the field. Hiccup then watched as he began to turn into a small humanoid dragon with green scales and took on a defensive position. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 200)

"And now I activate the Spell Chronicle spell card," said Phantom holding up a continuous spell card. "And this card will bring us even closer Hiccup." Suddenly appearing on the field was a scroll with some sort of magic symbols on it. "This scroll can tell the future and when it's played I can select five cards from my deck and remove them."

Hiccup stared at her unable to think why she would do such a thing. She then held at the five cards she selected Zero Sprite, Fiend Rose, Mystical Space Typhoon, Drake Knight Toothless and Super Polymerization and then they vanished.

"You seem confused," Phantom noted. "Well, don't worry, you'll understand soon enough."

"It's my turn now, said Hiccup as he drew and looked at his hand. ' _All right guys, this is it. I'm gonna need all of you to pitch in if we're going to win this duel and defeat Phantom_.'

Hiccup then grabbed a card in his hand. "I'll start things off by playing Dragon Knight Barf," he said.

Suddenly appearing on the field was the mischievous looking Knight. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

"And thanks to his ability I can add Belch to my hand," said Hiccup as he grabbed the Dragon Knight twins from his deck. "But why should I stop there when I can use Polymerization to fuse the two of them together in order to form… Dragon Knight Twins swordsman!"

Belch, who looked identical to Barf then appeared on the field next to his brother and soon the two of them entered into a vortex. Exiting out of the vortex was a much larger version of themselves holding two blades in each hand. (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1200)

"And with that my Spell Chronicle activates," Phantom announced. "You see each time my opponent uses a spell my Chronicle Scroll gains a unit of spell power."

Hiccup then saw one of the magic symbols on the scroll lighting up. "That can't be good," said Hiccup and grabbed a card in his hand. "So, I think I'll place this card facedown and then have Twin Swordsman attack Sharpshot. Go, Twin Dragon Sword Slash!"

Twin Swordsman then slammed one of his blade right on top of Sharpshot destroying him instantly.

"Not bad, Hiccup, but am afraid destroying Sharpshot triggered his special ability," Phantom smirked. "Whenever he's destroyed in battle your turn automatically comes to an end."

"I had a feeling," said Hiccup quietly.

"It's my move now," said Phantom in a random card from her deck shot out into her hand. "And use the effect of Drake Sanctum I can add one Drake Knight to my hand." She looked at the card and smiled. "And then I think I'll send Dragon Knight Skullcrusher to the graveyard which enables me to play Drake Knight Skullcrusher!"

Hiccup watched as she sent Skullcrusher to the graveyard and then Skullcrusher himself appeared on the field. Suddenly he began to mutate just like all the others until he became very well armoured dragon with horns like stink bugs. (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2500)

"Not bad, but your monsters no match for Twin Swordsman," said Hiccup.

"True, but my monster has a special ability," she smirked. "When he does battle in attack position monster it is automatically destroyed and then you take damage equal to half of it attack points."

"Not good," said Hiccup.

"Yes you," Phantom smirked.

Hiccup grimaced. ' _This attack and destroy Twin Swordsman and I'll be double 1200 point of damage. I can't allow that to happen._ '

Hiccup then reached for a button on his duel disk. "Before you attack I'm activating the De-Fusion spell card! With that I de-fuse Twin swordsman and resummon Barf and Belch in defence mode."

Twin Swordsman then immediately separated and both Barf and Belch appeared on the field and took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)x2

"Lucky for you, Hiccup," said Phantom calmly. "Because if Skullcrusher does battle while in defence mode or attacking a defence position monster is automatically destroyed. Your spell may have saved you for now, but remember because you activated your De-Fusion spell card the Spell Chronicle gains another unit of power."

Hiccup watched as another one of the magic symbols glowed and he had a feeling he was about to find out what it was going to do.

"So allow me to thank you, Hiccup helping my Spell Chronicle tell its story," Phantom smirked. "Because of you the first chapter has been written."

"First what?" Hiccup frowned.

"You see the Spell Chronicle scroll tells the story of a duel," Phantom explained. "Every two spells cards activated another chapter unfolds, for every chapter you get to choose one card that I remove from play and add the selected card back to my hand and Hiccup you now have a chance to put the card I took from you in our last duel interplay."

Hiccup watched as the five cards removed from the game appeared above in his eyes widened when it fell upon Super Polymerization.

"No way," said Hiccup.

"It's true, Hiccup," said Phantom. "I have Super Polymerization, the Supreme King's very own calling card. With it I can unite the 12 dimensions so command except my gift of hardship, pain and fear. Choose Super Polymerization!"

"Yeah, I don't think so," said Hiccup. He then looked at the spell card. ' _Super Polymerization, what is Phantom planning on doing with that card? I'm pretty sure I don't want to find out_.' He then looked to one of the other cards. "I select, Zero Sprite!"

"Oh well," said Phantom slightly disappointed as the card he selected to return to her hand. "You disappoint me Hiccup, you're so stubborn. No matter, I can be very patient. I waited years, what is a few more rounds? I end my turn."

"Then in that case," said Hiccup as he drew and immediately held the card up. "I summon to the field Dragon Knight Hookfang!"

Suddenly appearing on the field was the blazing Dragon Knight with the mace. (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1000)

"And next I play Block Attack!" Hiccup yelled holding out the spell card.

"So my Spell Chronicle gains more power," said Phantom as one of the magic symbols on the scroll glowed.

"That may be so, but at the card suggests I can now switch your monster from attack mode to defence mode and I think I choose Skullcrusher!"

Skullcrusher then took on a defensive position where he was more vulnerable.

"That's a shame, because now when you attack Skullcrusher will be automatically destroyed," said Phantom.

"Say goodbye to your monster then," said Hiccup. "Hookfang, at Skullcrusher with Blazing Mace!"

Hookfang then charged at Skullcrusher with his blazing mace raised. He then slammed it down right on top of Skullcrusher destroying him instantly.

"It's your move now, Phantom," said Hiccup.

"Very well," said Phantom of the random Drake Knight shot out from her deck. She grabbed it and smiled upon it seeing it. "I now send Dragon Knight Barf to the graveyard which allows me to summon Drake Knight Barf to the field."

She sent Barf to the graveyard and he soon appeared on the field. He then started to mutate, his neck grew even longer and he grew apparently the sharp fangs going up and down. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

"And when he summoned the field I can summon Drake Knight Belch from my deck ignoring the summoning of requirements," said Phantom as he began looking through her deck.

Then immediately Belch, who was a duplicate of Barf, appeared on the field next to his brother. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000)

"Next I lay one card facedown," said Phantom as he placed a card facedown on the field. "It's time…"

"Time for what?" Hiccup asked.

"Time to sacrifice my two Drake Knight on my field to summon Dragon Knight Phantom," she smiled sinisterly.

The two Drake Knight on her field then vanished and a few moments later Phantom certainly split in two. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Did you just summon yourself?" Hiccup stared.

"Yes, Hiccup," Phantom smiled. "And now prepare to feel my fury!"

"It's unfortunate Hiccup that any damage my Phantom receives gets dealt straight to you," she smiled. "Now Hookfang let's show him what I mean."

Immediately Phantom's double gang eyes began to glow and a few seconds later Hookfang's did the same.

"Don't do it," Hiccup pleaded.

It was no use, Hookfang charge straight towards Phantom with his mace held high. However, Phantom merely extended her hand blocking the attack on the flames that were surrounding the mace turned around and headed straight towards Hiccup.

"The pain I feel, it becomes your pain as well," Phantom smiled as the flames struck Hiccup causing him to yell in pain.

Hiccup: 2400

Phantom: 4000

"We are finally one! My pain is yours, my sweet suffering, all my sorrow, I share it with all with you Hiccup" Phantom smiled.

Hiccup fell to the ground completely exhausted from attack. ' _Great, just perfect. If I attack Phantom's double gang she won't take any damage only I do._ '

Phantom laughed. "Next I activate the spell card, Drake Resurrection," she said holding out a spell card of Drake Knight Sharpshot returning to the field. "As long as this card remains on the field I am free to bring back any Drake Knight to the field as long as they have 500 of you attack points. So, say hello to Sharpshot."

The small Drake Knight soon reappeared on the field in a defensive position. (ATK: 300/ DEF: 200)

"However, if I do not sacrifice Dragon Knight on my field during the end phase then my lovely double gang will be destroyed," said Phantom. "Sorry Sharpshot, but I'm going have to sacrifice you."

Sharpshot then managed from the field giving his power to Phantom.

"With that I end my turn," said Phantom.

' _I have to think of a way to destroy that Phantom card, before I do any more damage to myself_ ,' said Hiccup to himself.

He then pulled himself back onto his feet. "It's my go," he said as he drew. "I switch Hookfang to defence mode."

Hookfang then took on a defensive position.

He then placed the card he drew face down. "Then I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"That's it," said Phantom looking disappointed. "Come now Hiccup, don't get boring on me. Why did you just attacked me just now?"

"Listen Phantom, I know I need you sad and lonely and I'm sorry that you have to go through it alone," said Hiccup honestly. "If I could I would go back and undo everything I did."

"You misunderstood me, Hiccup," said Phantom. "Yes, you cause me pain, but that pain made me strong. I don't want you to feel sorry, I want you to feel pain."

' _So Phantom is clearly looking to get even with me no matter who she has to hurt, but she's the way she is because of me. Shouldn't I want to help?_ ' Hiccup thought then images flashed through his mind of everything that happened in the last few weeks. ' _Wait a sec, think about all the terrible things that Phantom has done. If it weren't for her, you would be back at Duel Academy with your friends. You should want to help her, you should be angry!_ '

Hiccup's eyes then flashed yellow for brief second.

"Guess it's my turn," Phantom chuckled as she drew. "I won't be using the effect of Drake Sanctum anymore, not since I got myself on the field." She then placed the card he drew face down. "Since you won't attack, I think I will."

"I play the trap Dragon Lifeforce!" Hiccup yelled revealing his facedown card. "Thanks to this card I now gain life points equal to Hookfang's attack points!"

Immediately a warm glow covered Hiccup as he felt himself getting healed.

Hiccup: 4000

Phantom: 4000

Phantom then came charging in towards Hookfang and punched him hard. The force from the punch then struck Hiccup with immeasurable force.

Hiccup: 3000

Phantom: 4000

Phantom smirked as she revealed one of the facedown cards. "Remember Zero Sprite? Well, you should this is the card you selected."

Suddenly a red glow appeared over Phantom's double gang.

"And Zero Sprite activates it becomes a equip card and lowers its recipients attack points to 0."

"And then what?" Hiccup asked.

"And then this, the equipped monster can attack twice," Phantom smirked.

Hiccup grimaced. ' _Great, just perfect. Every time I make a move she's one step ahead of me_.'

"Now Phantom were attack again and Hookfang's defence points are dealt to you as damage!" Phantom yell.

Phantom's double gang then swung her fist again at Hookfang and slammed Hiccup with a powerful shockwave.

Hiccup: 2000

Phantom: 4000

Sharpshot then returned to the field only to be sacrificed a brief second later for Phantom.

Hiccup was exhausted. ' _If I don't destroy that card soon I'm done for_.'

"Hiccup's!" Astrid's voice cried out.

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid, Fishlegs and Yellow emerging from the cloud layer beyond the duelling field.

"Astrid? Fishlegs?" Hiccup stared. "What are you guys doing? Get out of here!"

"We saw them, Hiccup!" Astrid called.

"Saw who?"

"Ragnar, Snotlout and the Ojamas," said Fishlegs. "They were there in these weird cosmic balloons. We talked to them."

* * *

A few moments ago, and the others were looking at Ragnar, Snotlout and the Ojamas from inside one of the bubbles floating around.

"Get us out of here," Green pleaded.

"And be quick would ya," Black begged.

"I want out of here!" Red pleaded.

"Me want out!" Blue cried.

"It's my brothers," Yellow gasped. He then cried. "Does this mean you okay? I can't believe I found you!"

Yellow's brothers were also crying their eyes out only for Snotlout to push them away.

"No, we're not okay!" Snotlout yelled. "Where trap you ball of snort!"

"Did you hear that?" Yellow cried looking at the others. "He insulted me that means it really is Snotlout. He's okay, Fishlegs."

"Are you not listening?" Snotlout snapped. "I just said that I'm not okay!"

"How will you let me handle it," said Ragnar and looked at Astrid and the others. "We're trapped in some sort of crazy dimension. You have to save us."

"But how, Ragnar?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, how? Where are you guys?" Yellow asked.

"Somewhere really dark," said Green.

"Somewhere really bright," said Black.

"Somewhere really wet," said Red.

"Somewhere really dry," said Blue.

Astrid and the others just stared at them.

"It's freezing cold," said Green shivering.

"I'm burning up," said Black wiping sweat off his forehead.

"I'm upside down," said Red.

"I'm spinning around," said Blue looking a bit sick.

"Knock it off!" Snotlout snapped.

Ragnar rolled his eyes and looked at Astrid and the others. "We have no idea where we are. Everything is upside down and the next second it's right side up and it is all Phantom's design. If Hiccup takes her out we'll all be free."

* * *

Back in the present, Astrid and the others just finish their encounter with Ragnar and the others.

"You can say that everyone, Hiccup," said Fishlegs.

"You just have to win this battle," said Astrid.

Hiccup's face lit up. "So Speedfist was right all along."

"Maybe he was right about something else too," said Fishlegs. "He said that you had to control the Supreme King, you cannot be afraid of that power."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he remembered the conversation he had with Speedfist this morning. He then closed his eyes unable to think about it anymore.

"Are you going to make a move?" said Phantom looking a bit bored. "Hiccup, what's the matter? You're not going to give up are you? After all I've done for you, I need you to step up."

Hiccup then closes eyes. "Don't worry, I'm going to step up Phantom, I'm going to end you. For too long I've been scared of my anger…" He then opened his eyes which were now bright yellow and his voice sounded like the Supreme King. "But I'm not scared of my anger anymore! You are going down!"

* * *

Drake Knight Sharpshot

ATK: 300/ DEF: 200

Level 1

WIND

Warrior/ Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending one "Dragon Knight Sharpshot" from your Deck to the Graveyard. This card's name is also treated as "Dragon Knight Sharpshot". If there is no face-up "Drake Sanctum" on the field, destroy this card. When this card is destroyed while face up on the field during your opponent's turn, they will enter their End Phase.

Drake Knight Skullcrusher

ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2500

Level 6

EARTH

Warrior/ Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending one "Dragon Knight Skullcrusher" from your Deck to the Graveyard. This card's name is also treated as "Dragon Knight Skullcrusher". If there is no face-up "Drake Sanctum" on the field, destroy this card. If this card attacks a monster on your opponents either feel that in attack mode that monster is automatically destroyed and the opponent takes damage equal to half destroyed monsters attack. If this card attacks a defence position monster, this card is destroyed. If your opponent attacks this card while it's in defence mode, this card is destroyed.

Drake Knight Barf

ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000

Level 4

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending one "Dragon Knight Barf" from your Deck to the Graveyard. This card's name is also treated as "Dragon Knight Barf". If there is no face-up "Drake Sanctum" on the field, destroy this card. When this card is summoned to the field you can summon Drake Knight Belch from your deck ignoring the summoning requirements.

Drake Knight Belch

ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1000

Level 4

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending one "Dragon Knight Belch" from your Deck to the Graveyard. This card's name is also treated as "Dragon Knight Belch". If there is no face-up "Drake Sanctum" on the field, destroy this card. When this card is summoned to the field you can summon Drake Knight Barf from your deck ignoring the summoning requirements.

Drake Resurrection

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, you can summon to your field a Drake Knight monster from your graveyard with 500 or fewer attack points, ignoring the summoning requirements.

Card image: Drake Knight Sharpshot returning to the field


	50. Return of the Supreme King Part 2

Hiccup was facing Phantom in a duel and things were looking bad for him, but he had just now unleash the power of the Supreme King which had turned the tide considerably.

Hiccup: 2000

Phantom: 4000

"Now let's finish what we started," said Phantom.

Hiccup looked up at Phantom, with his now piercing yellow eyes, the last time Astrid and the others had seen those eyes it was when they face the Supreme King.

"Hiccup," said Astrid concern.

"Is it still you?" Fishlegs asked with a twinge of fear.

"Don't worry about me, guys," said Hiccup as a burning aura covered his body. "I'm okay, I understand what needs to be done to win this duel. I have to use the power of the Supreme King."

"What?" Phantom stared.

"That's right, I cannot be afraid of him anymore," said Hiccup looking at his hand. "As Speedfist said, we are two sides of the same coin. He's a part of me and I'm a part of him and together were going to defeat you!"

"Defeat me," said Phantom.

"Yeah, and it begins with this," said Hiccup as he drew. He immediately held the card out. "I play Spirit Wave! And with this spell card I will bring out my Dragon Spirits. Phantom, these are the cards that were infused with the energy I wanted you to have. With their and the power of the Supreme King you don't stand a chance! And now I remove my Dragon Knights Barf, Belch and Hookfang to call out a Dragon Spirits Aqua, Dawn and Ventus!"

Everyone watched as his free Dragon Knights vanished from the field and then was soon replaced with his Dragon Spirits of water, light and wind, who appeared in defence mode. (ATK: 600/ DEF: 900), (ATK: 500/ DEF: 900), (ATK: 700/ DEF: 500)

"These cards have always been by my side and in a second Phantom you get to meet them up close and personal," said Hiccup.

"I'll look forward the opportunity, to think after all these years I might actually get the chance to destroy the cards that replaced me from your heart," said Phantom viciously. "And it is you that will help me do it. Remember, Hiccup, for every spell card you play my Spell Chronicler gains another power and in the end it will destroy you and your Dragon Spirits."

Hiccup watched as the second magic circle lit up.

"Well I'm not changing my game plan, spell card no spell card, Phantom," said Hiccup and then reached for another card in his hand. "Now check this out, I play the spell card Spirit Evolution!"

"Lucky for you, Hiccup," said Phantom.

"You're Spell Chronicle pages are now full so the spells will keep on coming," said Hiccup.

"That's right," Yellow smiled. "Now Hiccup doesn't have to worry."

"Not true," said Fishlegs grimly. "Even though her Spell Chronicle cannot be charged any more, next round Phantom will be able to unleash its power and force Hiccup to make her hand stronger."

"And we're the card he chooses he gets closer to be forced to pick Super Polymerization," Astrid added.

"Now thanks to my Spirit Evolution spell card my Dragon Spirit Dawn evolves into Dragon Spirit Rising Dawn!" Hiccup announced.

Dawn then began to glow even more brightly and once the light faded she even looked even more elegant than before. Her long blonde hair now reached to the small of her back, her white claws had become even more elegant and razor sharp and she now had a pair of beautiful white wings that gleamed in the sunlight. (ATK: 700/ DEF: 1100)

Ventus then rose into the air. "And now I'll use my special ability," she said.

Immediately a calm wind blew across the field and gave Hiccup some strength.

"Thanks Ventus," Hiccup smiled. "So for every card in your hand Phantom I get 500 life points."

Hiccup: 3000

Phantom: 4000

"And then I'll have Rising Dawn attack, but thanks to her special ability I get to draw a card and depending on what kind of card I draw a special ability is activated," said Hiccup as he drew. He had drawn a spell card with an image of present clamped dragon's claw. "And it looks like I got a spell card so now Rising Dawn can attack you directly!"

"I hope this stings," said Rising Dawn as she created a spear for pure light and then tossed it at Phantom.

Hiccup: 3000

Phantom: 3300

"But I'm not done," said Hiccup as he held at the spell card he drawn. "Because now I'm playing Dragon's Gift! With this spell I get to draw a card straight from my deck, one for each Dragon Spirit on my side of the field!"

Hiccup then drew three cards he then immediately placed one of them facedown on the field. "And to end my turn, I lay down a facedown."

Phantom chuckled. "Hiccup, the darkness in you grow stronger."

"That's because I'm letting it grow," said Hiccup strongly. "But this time I'm the one who's in control. The darkness is a power you awoken me and now I'm gonna use that power for victory!"

Phantom laughed. "Hiccup, do you honestly think you can control such a power?"

"Well, Phantom, were going to find out soon enough aren't we?" said Hiccup. "We both know that only one of us can be the winner, now let's find out who's it going to be! With the help of my Dragon Spirits and the power of the Supreme King I am taking you down Phantom once and for all!"

Phantom narrowed her eyes. "Oh, we shall see. It's my move, I draw," said Phantom as he drew. "And now because of my Spell Chronicle is at full power again you get to choose another card."

Soon the four remaining cards appeared above.

"All right, I choose Fiend Rose," said Hiccup.

"Good," said Phantom of the card appeared in her hand. "And now our monsters will battle."

Phantom's doppelganger eyes began to glow and a few seconds later Aqua's eyes began to glow.

"Aqua, no!" Hiccup yelled.

Unable to stop herself, Aqua created a bow of water and fired water arrow at Phantom. However, she nearly extended her hand and the arrow ricocheted and headed straight towards Hiccup.

"Now my game becomes yours due to Phantom's effect," said Phantom. "All damage reflects back to you."

The arrow then struck Hiccup hard in the chest.

Hiccup: 2400

Phantom: 3300

"I couldn't help it, but do it," said Aqua looking at him apologetically.

"I know that," said Hiccup weakly.

"You know nothing, Hiccup," Phantom spat. "This is all your fault, because you sent me to another dimension now arranges mine. Due to Zero Sprite's effect we get to attack each other once again."

Hiccup looked up in time to see that Phantom hypnotising Aqua and forcing her to attack yet again. She locked another water arrow, but Phantom merely deflected it with the palm of her hand.

"Here comes the pain," Phantom smirked.

The arrow flew up into the air and struck Hiccup in the shoulder causing him to yell.

Hiccup: 1800

Phantom: 3300

"Now I bring back Sharpshot from my graveyard only to sacrifice them to keep Phantom in play," said Phantom as Sharpshot return to the field only to disappear once again. She then placed two cards facedown on the field. "And then I lay to cards facedown."

Hiccup was still recovering from Phantom's attack.

"I call this a touch of poetic justice don't you think dear Hiccup?" Phantom smirked. "My best friend hurt me and now each move your best friends hurt you. Now answer me this would you think of those who sent you to Valhalla would say if they saw you embracing the power of the Supreme King again? Well, Hiccup?"

' _They probably would never forgive me much less understand_ ,' said Hiccup to himself. ' _Maybe going about this all wrong_.'

Astrid and the others could see that Hiccup was doubting himself much to their horror.

"Hiccup! You can't listen to her!" Astrid called.

"She's right, because you will start doubting yourself and the Supreme King will take over," said Fishlegs as a symbol of doubt appeared on his cheek.

"He's got a point," said Yellow.

Hiccup looked up. "You're right," he said. ' _I have to remember my own advice. If I would use the power of the Supreme King I've got to come to grips with what he—what I did. It's my fault my friends were lost, but now I can rescue them. I have to trust in the strength of my deck to right all the wrongs I've caused_.'

Hiccup then reached for his deck. "It's my move and I draw," he said as he drew.

"Hiccup, how about a power boost?" Ventus asked.

"Sounds good," Hiccup nodded. "Now then do what you do best."

Ventus then flew into the air and created another calming wind across the field rejuvenating Hiccup's life points.

Hiccup: 2800

Phantom: 3300

"That airhead of yours will pay for that!" Phantom roared. "I can't wait to blow her away permanently!"

"We'll see about that, because I play Dragon Knight Fireworm!" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly appearing on the field was a young female Dragon Knight in red armour. (ATK: 900/ DEF: 200)

"And thanks to her special ability I'm able to remove one card from your graveyard but turn and I choose Drake Knight Sharpshot," said Hiccup. "Now you your resurrection combo is now destroyed!"

"All right!" Yellow cried. "Say goodbye Phantom there's nothing to sacrifice now!"

"I wouldn't be too sure," said Astrid gravely.

"She's right, I'm sure that card isn't going away that easily," said Fishlegs.

He was right, because Phantom had just revealed one of the facedown cards which was a trap card.

"Hiccup, why do you do this? Why do you try and get rid of me?" she asked spitefully. "Is it all to protect your new friends? You worked so hard to keep them safe, but you won't save them all."

Hiccup turned and saw Fireworm wincing in pain and then vanished on the field. "How?" he stared.

"Before your monster used it special ability, I triggered a trap Zero Hole," she said gesturing to her now reveal trap card. "Thanks to this your monster special abilities is negated and destroyed."

"So you're Phantom is safe, until I play this trap card," said Hiccup and Phantom looked up. It revealed itself to be an image of the Dragon Sanctuary and Dragon Spirit blowing a horn resembling a dragon. "I activate Dragon Spirit Horn! Since you destroyed my monster I get caught out a Dragon Spirit and here rocking the field is Dragon Spirit Terra!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake and emerging from the ground was Hiccup's Dragon Spirit of Earth. (ATK: 800/ DEF: 400)

Phantom immediately narrowed her eyes. "I never one of your friends I take it?"

Terra looked Hiccup. "I'm ready to rumble, Hiccup," he said with a firm grip on his hammer.

"Go wild, now attack!" Hiccup commanded.

Terra then immediately charged towards Phantom with a firm grip on his stone hammer.

"He can't harm her," said Phantom.

"That may be, but when Terra attacks you're Phantom no one takes any damage, but both our monsters get sent back to our hands instead," said Hiccup.

"Not true, there will be plenty of damage once I play the trap card Hate Buster!" Phantom yelled revealing yet another one of the facedown cards. "And with this kiss Terra goodbye because now both our monsters are instantly destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Hiccup stared.

"But here's the catch, damage," Phantom smirked. "You take damage equal to all of those attack points your Dragon Spirit Terra's had."

Hiccup watched as Terra slammed his hammer on top of Phantom and then there was a huge explosion that destroyed the two of them. Hiccup was slammed with the impact and took quite a bit of damage.

Hiccup: 2000

Phantom: 3300

"At least now her Phantom card is destroyed," said Hiccup wincing from the pain. "Thanks for your help pal."

"Think again," said Phantom's voice. "I've evolved!"

The smoke began to clear and to Hiccup's horror a creature bearing some resemblance to Phantom was on the field. The only major differences was that she was now 10 feet tall and have many more dragon-like features especially on her face. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

"Into what? Some new monster?" Hiccup gasped.

"Meet my new body," said Phantom's voice. Phantom then appeared on the new creature's shoulder with a large smile on her face. "So how do you like my new look?"

She then smiled at him curtly. "I bet you're wondering how it happened well let me explain it. Since Phantom was destroyed by Hate Buster's effect she was able to evolve into the beast you see now. And with her the stage is set from the two exact my final revenge. Now say hello to Dragon Knight Shadow! It's time you met your fate!"

"Hold on, what fate?" Hiccup asked.

"You banished me so now it's your turn to be banished!" said Phantom with a sinister smile on her face. "Don't you see it has to end this way. It was I that transported you to these far after mentions and it was either try to reach out to you through Mason! Then your friend Camicazi had to interfere.

"So I took her and made her my minion knowing that you would come looking for her and knowing that your friends would never let you come alone, I was able to use them for payback for all the pain you caused me."

Hiccup's eyes widened in horror.

Phantom smiled. "That's right, I bought them all here hoping that if I made them suffer by the hand of you, their closest friend, you might see the error of your ways and we could finally be reunited. But instead you fight with the hope of sending me away again, but this time I'm not going anywhere. But you are Hiccup, you're about to vanish for all of eternity!"

"Phantom, that is not going to happen not with Rising Dawn on my field," said Hiccup gesturing to his Dragon Spirit of light. "Because with her special ability I can draw one card." He drew it and held it out to revealed itself to be a monster. "And it looks like I drew Dragon Knight Windwalker! But because he is a monster card my Rising Dawn's effect won't let me attack."

Phantom smirked. "So what good is it?"

"You'll see soon enough," said Hiccup as he placed a card facedown on the field. "It's your move."

Yellow looks slightly nervous. "She's not going to wait."

"That's right," said Phantom as she drew.

Immediately the eyes of Shadow began to glow and Aqua was hypnotised to attack yet again.

"Now Aqua let's do some damage!" Phantom cried.

Aqua then fired a water arrow directly at Shadow, but she merely blocked it with her forearm and deflected it.

"And just like before your life points take the hit," said Phantom.

The water arrow then struck Hiccup yet again causing him to wince in pain.

Hiccup: 1400

Phantom: 3300

"And next I summon back Sharpshot and then when it's the end of my turn, shadow destroyed every monster on my field other than herself. And then each monster I lost you lose one as well," she laughed.

Sharpshot then appeared on the field once again.

"And I think I'll start by destroying that pesky Ventus of yours," said Phantom pointing at Ventus.

Suddenly both Sharpshot and Venus began to glow and then vanished from the field.

"Guys, without Ventus Hiccup won't be able to pump of his life points anymore," said Yellow.

"I rather enjoyed that," Phantom smiled sinisterly. "I can't wait to take out the rest. All those that replaced me shall suffer and fall to my power!"

"Not on my watch," said Hiccup defiantly. "You're through, because me and my friends are going to end this."

"Well, try all you want," said Phantom.

"And I will," said Hiccup as he drew and saw that he had drawn Polymerization and his eyes widened. "That card."

"Hiccup, remember we all believe in you," said Aqua.

"Yeah, but…"

"You said it yourself Hiccup, you mustn't be afraid," said Rising Dawn respectfully. "You must be brave and trust yourself if you wish to experience victory. You must believe in yourself or all hope is lost."

"You're right, thanks guys," Hiccup nodded.

The two of them nodded.

"A boy and his spirits, how sweet," said Phantom bitterly. "Now then are we going to duel."

Hiccup then reached for another card in his hand. "You better believe we are Phantom, I sacrifice Aqua to summon Dragon Knight Windwalker in defence mode!"

Aqua then vanished from the field and was replaced with a Dragon Knight with sky blue armour and with a strong set of wings. He then immediately took on a defensive position. (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1300)

"And then I draw a card," said Hiccup as he drew and held out the card and revealed itself to be Dragon Knight Impostor. "And because I drew the spell card Dragon Knight Impostor Rising Dawn can attacks!"

"With pleasure, Hiccup," said Rising Dawn as she created a spear of light.

She then tossed the spear directly at Phantom striking her in the chest.

Hiccup: 1400

Phantom: 2600

Phantom was really annoyed by this. "Your Rising Dawn is just as pesky as your Ventus was!" she snarled. "And you know what happened to her."

"I'm finished," said Hiccup.

"That's right, Hiccup," said Phantom as she drew. "Because with this turn I'm going to defeat you, you will pay for all the choices you have made and all of your betrayals. Your end is not within Valhalla, your fate lies elsewhere Hiccup. I'm banishing you somewhere much worse, please avoid of cards and friends, someplace where you will be alone for eternity!

"Once I defeat you and sending you far away to a cold dark place where you finally experience first-hand the suffering you caused me, I mean it only fair. And when you're gone out take care of your little friends you left behind and I think I'll go after Astrid, Fishlegs and their yellow friend first."

"No," said Hiccup looking up at her. "You can't!"

"You don't think so?" Phantom smirked. "Because I don't think you can stop me." Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Let's bring this duel to a close, parting is such sweet sorrow. I should know."

Shadow's eyes then began to glow and Windwalker's eyes were doing the same.

"Now rise Windwalker and let's do battle!" Phantom roared.

"Windwalker!" Hiccup yelled.

Windwalker then got to his feet and jumped straight towards Phantom slamming a fist against.

"Here comes the pain," Windwalker smirked.

Windwalker's attack accomplish nothing, except causing a massive gust of wind which spread across the entire field and struck Hiccup.

Hiccup: 100

Phantom: 2600

"Oh no," Yellow cried. "Hiccup is almost out of his life points."

"It's not over yet," said Astrid.

"Come on," said Fishlegs hopefully.

A split second later Sharpshot appeared on the field yet again.

"Now I destroy Sharpshot to take out your Rising Dawn!" Phantom smirked.

Hiccup watched as Sharpshot was destroyed in a brief second later so was Rising Dawn.

"Rising Dawn!" Hiccup cried. He then glared at Phantom. "I'll get you for that Phantom!"

Phantom merely chuckled. "Try it then."

Yellow began to cry. "Hiccup is done for maybe we should sneak away before where next."

"No way," said Fishlegs firmly. "Because Hiccup is not going to lose, he's going to tap into the power of the Supreme King and use it to take Phantom down. Unless…" The mark of doubt then appeared on his cheek once again. ' _The pressure will be so overwhelming that Hiccup can't keep the Supreme King in check and if that happens I don't think will ever make it back to Duel Academy._ '

"We can't give up hope just yet," said Astrid as though reading his thoughts. "Hiccup has always bounced back in the worst of situations and this is no different."

"Astrid, you really shouldn't give Fishlegs' false hope," said Phantom. "Believe me when I say that Hiccup is not one you can trust just look what happened to me. He betrayed our friendship and sent me away. Just like he did to your friends."

Hiccup merely smiled. "That was then…"

Phantom smile then vanished. "What?"

"That's right Phantom, I'm a different person now," said Hiccup. "Strong and unafraid to use all my powers against you, got that. So prepare to experience the full extent of my power." He then looked at Astrid. "Thanks for not giving up on me, Astrid."

Astrid smiled at him. "I would be a very poor girlfriend if I didn't."

Hiccup smiled back and looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, I promise I won't let you down."

Phantom merely snarled at him.

Hiccup then began the friends that were no longer with them. ' _I can't let anyone down, I'm going to make it up to all of you and get you home safely. Count on it, we're all getting out of here together_.'

Phantom was completely furious now.

Hiccup then drew from his deck. "Hey, Camicazi. I'm sorry I got you into this mess, but know that I'm planning on making it up to you… by winning this! Now let's finish what we started!"

Everyone gasped.

"I'm playing the spell, Dragon Knight Impostor!" Hiccup yelled holding out hid spell card. "And now I can summon a Dragon Knight from my hand straight to the field."

Suddenly appearing on the field was Toothless. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Lucky for you Toothless can't attack and when it's the end of my turn I have to return into my hand," Hiccup explained.

Phantom didn't look impressed. "You know what? It seems the only thing that move accomplished was powering up my Spell Chronicle."

One of the magic shapes on the scrawl then began to glow.

"You forget that my turn is not over," said Hiccup causing Phantom to lose her smirk. "And with Windwalker on the field I'll the card to my graveyard to change him into a fusion material monster."

Hiccup looked through his deck and then discarded Celestial King and a powerful gust of wind began to cover Windwalker from head to toe.

"Now Windwalker, with the power you possess I transform you into Camicazi's most powerful monster! Celestial King!" Hiccup yelled.

Everyone gasped as the wind dispel in their standing right before them was the Celestial King.

"That's not enough to stop me," said Phantom, though she looked as if she was sweating a bit.

"That maybe, but now I play Polymerization!" Hiccup yelled causing the Spell Chronicle magic runes to glow once again. "And I've used Celestial King and Toothless so that I can call upon the mighty Celestial Toothless!"

Both Toothless and Celestial King soon entered into the vortex and a few seconds later and bright light emanated from the vortex blinding everyone.

"Oh no, it can't be!" Phantom gasped.

"This fusion of friendship is going to conquer you once and for all!" Hiccup yelled.

Finally the light began to dim and their standing in front of everyone was toothless in his celestial form towering over everyone. (ATK: 4500/ DEF: 3200)

* * *

Dragon Knight Shadow

ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

11 Level

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Dragon-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes all Battle Damage from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. D During your End Phase, destroy all monsters you control, except this card, then destroy monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of your own monsters you destroyed. If this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, Special Summon 1 "Dragon Knight Nightmare" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

Dragon Knight Fireworm

ATK: 900/ DEF: 200

3 Level

FIRE

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Dragon-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Graveyard; banish that target.

Dragon Knight Windwalker

ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1300

5 Level

WIND

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Dragon-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn, you can choose 1 Fusion Material Monster in your Deck, and send it to the Graveyard. (Your Deck is then shuffled) This turn, treat this card as a card with the same name as the sent monster.

Dragon Spirit Rising Dawn

ATK: 700/ DEF: 1100

4 Level

LIGHT

Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect

This card is treated as a Dragon-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. This card's name is also treated as "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss". This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Spirit Evolution". When this card attacks or is attacked, draw 1 card. Reveal that card, and based on its type apply the proper effect: ● Monster: End the Battle Phase. ● Spell: You can change this card's attack to a direct attack. ● Trap: Change the attacking monster to Defence Position.

Dragon's Gift

Normal Spell Card

Draw one card for every Dragon Spirit monster on your side of the field.

Card image: an image of present clamped dragon's claw

Dragon Spirit Horn

Normal Trap Card

Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Dragon Spirit" monster from your hand or Deck.

Card image: Somewhere in the Dragon Sanctuary and Dragon Spirit blowing a horn resembling a dragon.


	51. Return of the Supreme King Part 3

The match between Hiccup and Phantom was now entering its vital stages and it was harder to who had the advantage now.

Hiccup: 100

Phantom: 2600

"Phantom, your Shadow is no match for power of my monster," said Hiccup gesturing to Celestial Toothless. "My Celestial Toothless has three special abilities and activate one of them I just send the card from my deck to my grave and then every card in your graveyard must return to your deck."

"Every card?" Phantom stared in shock. "Well, at least you're forced to give up something too."

Hiccup discarded the top card of his deck which was Groundsplitter. "That's right so I send my Groundsplitter to the grave."

Phantom looked down at her graveyard and saw every single card in it shooting out much to her annoyance.

"Was that a good move?" Yellow asked.

"With no card in the graveyard Phantom's Sharpshot can't resurrect. So yes, that was a good move she can't activate the spell card to bring it back to the field now which means Toothless is safe for now."

"That's fantastic," Yellow smiled.

"And I have a feeling that Hiccup isn't quite done yet," Astrid smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile several floors below them were both Gobber and Camicazi. Then Leo appeared right next to Camicazi.

"Hiccup has fused the Celestial King with Toothless once again," he said.

"Looks like my Celestial King helped him," Camicazi smiled.

"Let's hope it's enough," said Gobber.

* * *

Back in the duelling field Phantom was looking at Hiccup with complete sorrow.

"Hiccup, I can't believe after all this time, you still don't see what I've done for you," said Phantom as tears appeared in her eyes. "And with that I can't forgive you. Soon you will see the error of your ways!"

"And so will you," said Hiccup as he said a card from his hand to the graveyard. "I send one card to my graveyard to activate the Arm Hold spell card!" He then revealed his facedown card. "With this, I can now choose one equipped spell from my deck and add the card to my hand. In exchange I can't summon a monster this turn, but I can activate my Rainbow Veil and I equip the spell to my Celestial Toothless!"

Immediately a powerful aura of colours of the rainbow covered Toothless from head to toe. "And since I have this fancy spell protection I'm safe to attack! Go, Celestial Radiance!"

Immediately covering Toothless was a powerful surge of energy.

"Did you forget that damage to me becomes damage to you?" Phantom smirked.

"Not with my Rainbow Veil," Hiccup smirked. "You see with it's shield and security Toothless can engage your monster special abilities!"

Phantom gasped.

"All right," Fishlegs cheered.

"We might be going home after all," said Yellow smiling.

"And Ragnar and the others are saved," Astrid added.

"No they're not," Phantom chuckled. "Because I activate my facedown the trap, Fiend Rose!"

Immediately her facedown card revealed itself to be the same trap card Hiccup selected a few rounds ago.

"When equipped to my monster Fiend Rose also serves as a shield, it protects Shadow by negating all the Battle damage your precious Celestial Toothless can dish out," Phantom explained.

Hiccup grimaced and Toothless unleashed a blast of starlight directly upon Shadow.

Phantom smiled to herself. ' _But should my Rose leave the field my Shadow has to go with it._ '

Toothless' attack struck Shadow, but was ineffective thanks to Phantom's trap card.

"Oh well, better luck next time," Phantom smirked. "That's assuming of course there is a next time."

Hiccup merely growled her.

"Ah, that Phantom is one upping Hiccup this whole duel," said Yellow.

"Well hopefully he'll break her defences soon," said Fishlegs hopefully. "If not Hiccup's life points don't stand a chance."

"I end my turn," said Hiccup.

"As you must, I draw," said Phantom as he drew from her deck. "And since it's my turn again I can activate the power of my Spell Chronicle. With three cards left to choose from Hiccup, which one will it be?"

The three cards remaining soon appeared above Phantom.

"How about this Mystical Space Typhoon," said Hiccup.

The selected card then entered into Phantom's hand and the other two vanished. "A most excellent pick, I'll use it right away and with its power are under your Celestial Toothless' protection useless!"

She immediately held the card out and a powerful gust of wind blew across the field and destroyed Hiccup's Rainbow Veil card.

"Oh, no! My Rainbow Veil!" Hiccup cried.

"Now with that equip spell lifted I can use my special ability again," said Phantom and Hiccup groaned. Phantom then narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you think I want all of this to happen? Well, I didn't I just wanted the two of us to be together Hiccup. I wanted to protect you for eternity yet you wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry, but you brought this upon yourself and now Celestial Toothless let us finish this! Attack me with your Celestial Radiance and together we were sent Hiccup off to oblivion!"

Shadow's eyes and began to glow and a second later so did Celestial Toothless'. He had no choice but to unleash his attack unleashing starlight upon Shadow.

"You should have saved the menacing victory speech Phantom," said Hiccup as he raised his duel disk. "Because I'm not going anywhere you see I remove from play my Dragon Gatekeeper trap card I can negate your attack."

Hiccup then held out a trap card which shot out of his graveyard with a picture of Dragon Knight Druid protecting a cave.

Phantom growled as Celestial Toothless' attack stopped inches away from her.

"Plus it allows me to add a Dragon-type monster from my graveyard back to my deck," said Hiccup as he pulled out Toothless and then began to shovel him back into his deck.

"This duel is over, just accept it!" Phantom roared.

"When the last life point expires that is when the door is over Phantom," said Hiccup. "So accept that. It's my move and I draw." Hiccup drew from his deck and immediately held the card out. "And I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to add two more cards to my hand."

Hiccup then drew his two new cards.

"Since you activated another spell card, Spell Chronicler gains one more unit of power," said Phantom as another one of the magic symbols glowed on the scroll. "So the story continues."

"Then let me add a plot twist by summoning Dragon Knight Meatlug!" Hiccup yelled.

Suddenly appearing on the field was the husky female Dragon Knight, who took on a defensive position. (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 2000)

"And now I activate Celestial Toothless second ability," Hiccup continued. "By sending Meatlug to the graveyard your monster is destroyed and removed from the field of play."

"What?" Phantom stared.

"It's not your lucky day Phantom," said Hiccup. "Because you're about to experience a world of hurt! Celestial Toothless, rid the field of that Shadow!

Meatlug soon vanished from the field and Celestial Toothless unleashed a dazzling glow of starlight upon the field. Phantom flew off into the air just in time as Shadow vanished from the field.

"Phantom, you got no monsters on your field, no facedown cards, even your graveyard is totally empty," said Hiccup. "Let's stop this before I hurt you again. Bring my friends back to this dimension right now!"

Phantom merely laughed. "Why would I do that when you just destroyed my Shadow? When that being is destroyed a stronger form descends, the ultimate Nightmare is upon you."

"So what?" Hiccup stared as Phantom began to glow.

"You haven't destroyed me, Hiccup," said Phantom as she vanished and appearing in front of him with a large version of her face. "You hardly made me stronger!"

Suddenly appearing right in front of him was Phantom, only now that she was the exact same size as Celestial Toothless, and now looked even more dragon–like. She now had four wings instead of two, her legs were arced, she now had razor sharp fangs and a completely dragon like face with two horns sticking out either side of the head and a single horn on her snout. (ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)

Hiccup just stared at her new form completely open mouthed.

"If you attack me," said Phantom's voice and then the horn on the snout began to transform into her. "All damage will be deflected. My wrap will consume your attacking monster and then your monster's attack points will be dealt straight to you as life point damage."

"That's bad, right?" Yellow asked.

"Yeah, that's really bad," Fishlegs agreed.

"Really, really bad," said Astrid.

"Phantom, I play a facedown," said Hiccup placing a card facedown on the field. "It's your move."

"The has begun," said Phantom as she drew. She looked at the card and chuckled to herself. "And soon Hiccup, you will find yourself in the darkest corner of the darkest dimension! And once there no one will hear your cries of agony, no one that is but me!"

Nightmare's eyes then began to glow as did Celestial Toothless' eyes. "And now Celestial Toothless, time to send your friend to oblivion!"

Celestial Toothless fought back as much as he could, but even he was unable to stop himself from moving towards her. He then raised his fist and swung it towards Nightmare.

"I don't think so, because I activate this trap, Alchemy Cycle!" Hiccup yelled revealing his facedown card. "And because of this card's effect for this turn Celestial Toothless' attack points becomes zero."

Phantom was completely frustrated now as he watched Celestial Toothless lose power. (ATK: 4500-0)

Toothless then struck Nightmare with his fist, but nothing happened thanks to Hiccup's trap card. However, a few seconds later he left the field without warning.

"What just happened? Why did he do that?" Yellow frowned.

"He had no choice," said Astrid plainly. "If he hadn't made that move he would have lost."

"Yeah, but there is no way you could say Celestial Toothless," said Fishlegs sadly.

Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Hiccup, at it again are we?" Phantom smirked. "Just as you send me away, you go and do the same to your Celestial Toothless. Is no ones say that Des protect you?"

"Phantom, the only thing not safe are your precious life points," said Hiccup. "I sent you away hoping to help you, but that was then!"

Phantom was completely taken aback by this comment.

"Now due to my Alchemy Cycle effect I get to draw one card from my deck," said Hiccup as he drew.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," said Phantom placing a card facedown on the field.

"I'm up then," said Hiccup as he drew. "Using Groundsplitter's ability from my graveyard I can summon out a Dragon Knight without a sacrifice." He then held the card he drew. "So here comes Dragon Knight Toothless!"

Toothless then appeared on the field once again ready to do battle. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2200)

"Next I placed two cards facedown and end my turn," said Hiccup play the final two cards from his hand. "It's your move."

"This is it," said Fishlegs gravely.

"The final turn," said Astrid, who had placed a hand over her heart.

"I can't watch," said Fishlegs.

"Come on, Hiccup needs you guys," said Yellow.

"But it won't be enough," said Phantom as he drew. "Try all you want, but in the end you failed your friends just as you failed me! And soon the 12 dimensions will finally become one and at that time you will finally feel my pain! The flames are calling your name, basking on the fires of revenge!"

Nightmare then unleashed fire from her mouth and send it straight towards Toothless.

"Uh-oh," said Yellow.

"If Hiccup can't stop this Toothless will attack and Hiccup will lose," said Fishlegs.

"Then not only will we lose him, but any chance of rescuing the others," said Astrid.

The flames then struck Toothless with an immense rage.

"Hiccup, giving up could save you immeasurable pain," Phantom pointed out.

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice!" Hiccup yelled revealing his facedown card to be a spell card. "I play Mirage Tube! And now this spell absorbs your monsters blast and leave you wide open for a counter-attack from the monster you just attacked. Go, Toothless, she can't stop us this time!"

Toothless was now covered in the fire that nightmare they had just hit him with and then flew towards Phantom and slammed her with a plasma blast directly at her and caused a massive explosion.

Hiccup: 100

Phantom: 100

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Did you seriously think I'd give up? I've played all of your silly games, I bought the pain to your duel ghouls, I travel to this dimension, I've learned to control the Supreme King's power and now all that is left is to finish you off!"

"But should you win who will protect you?" Phantom asked.

Hiccup frowned. "Protect me?"

"Haven't you realised it yet Hiccup," said Phantom. "I have always strived to shelter you from harm, even if it meant hurting those closest to you and I won't stop not until you are safe from every evil and to ensure that isoprene a world just you and me. One where you will be protected until the time comes where you must use the power of the Supreme King to fight the great evil! You see there's more to this story than you realise!"

Suddenly the dark clouds around the duelling field began to swirl around until completely covered them.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried, but soon she disappeared within the cloud along with Fishlegs and Yellow.

"What is this all about?" Hiccup yelled covering his eyes.

* * *

When Hiccup opened his eyes he found himself overlooking some sort of castle overlooking a village in the valley.

"Where am I?" he stared.

He then found himself gliding towards the terrace where he saw someone dressed in royal robes, who he assumed to be the king and a young woman and young man both with black hair. He immediately recognised the two of them his eyes widened.

"Is that…?" he gasped.

"Toothless, Phantom," said the King. "Now listen I must explain why you are here."

"Yes, sir," said the two of them.

"At the dawn of time the universe was born of light and dark energy. At first chaos and evil rule the world under the power of light. After countless moons had passed the light energy restored order and banish this evil, but light waves of chaos and evil now flow through the dimensions looking to return one day. Only one person can stop it, the one born with the power of the Supreme King in his heart. The one is here it is my son the Prince, but he is a temporary vessel for that power, it shall pass through time as it does someone must follow and protect the vessels and lead his army."

"Please my King, let that person be me," said Phantom.

"And I shall fight at her side," said Toothless.

"So this was the Supreme King to," said Hiccup. "Who was he?"

Soon the scene changed and Hiccup found himself in some sort of laboratory. He saw several cloaked figures surrounding Phantom, who was strapped to the table.

"You have chosen to protect the vessel of the Supreme King, to ensure you're might you must receive the dragons heart," said one of the cloaked figures. "I must warn you though that this is the first time this experimentation has ever taken place, you may never be the same person as you once were."

"I accept the risks," said Phantom.

Hiccup couldn't watch and then suddenly the door opened and to his astonishment he saw younger version of himself wearing royal clothing. Toothless was there with him was apparently trying to stop him.

"Don't do this," he cried.

"He looks just like me," Hiccup gasped.

"Stop it!" the Prince cried as he rushed into the room as Toothless tried desperately to stop him.

He then ran through Hiccup. "It's like me and Phantom in the past or something," he stared. "I remember."

The scene changed and Phantom had now completely transformed into the creature she was now. The Prince was with her along with Toothless both of whom had sorrow looks on their faces.

"Why did you do this?" the Prince asked. "Tell me, I don't understand."

"Of course not," said Phantom. "But just know that I did this in order to protect you. I will always protect you as will the other Dragon Knights."

The Prince looked at her. "Okay, but… this doesn't seem fair you were my friend, I will make it up to you. I promise never to forget you, to always keep you by my side."

* * *

Astrid and the others were still staring as the clouds were spiralling around making it impossible to either see Hiccup or Phantom.

"Astrid, Fishlegs," said Hiccup's voice which sounded normal.

"We're right here," said Astrid.

"Good, now listen," said Hiccup and suddenly they saw him through the clouds with his normal emerald eyes. "I've got to go, there is something I need to take care of."

"What?" Astrid and Fishlegs gasped.

"When you see everyone tell them that I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything," he said.

"You can tell them yourself!" Astrid yelled.

"Yeah, if were going back your coming with us!" Fishlegs nodded.

"You can't stay behind you to return back to our world together!" Astrid cried.

"Stay behind?" Yellow blinked. "But why?"

"You've gotta trust me, I understand your concerns, but I can't go with you not now," said Hiccup looking at them. "I have to help an old friend, I've got to help Phantom."

Astrid and Fishlegs stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," Hiccup promised.

Then suddenly he disappeared in a blinding light.

"Hiccup, no!" Fishlegs cried.

"Don't leave me!" Astrid pleaded with tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly the cloud dispelled revealing a bright light and Astrid fell to her knees crying uncontrollably.

"Hiccup, come back!" Astrid begged. "I can't leave here without you! I won't!"

* * *

Inside the light everything had completely changed, Phantom's field spell was no longer showing and all they could see was light. Hiccup looked up at Phantom and saw that Nightmare was now on her knees and Phantom looked a bit worn out as well.

"Phantom, you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Okay," said Phantom looking up. "Why of course I feel great, I've never felt stronger. Now let's finish off our duel once and for all!"

Nightmare then rose back onto her feet and growled angrily.

"Since you activated Mirage Tube, that spell fully charges my Spell Chronicler and now you must choose again," said Phantom as her two remaining cards appeared above her. "Only two left which will you pick? I assume that you will pick Drake Knight Toothless thinking that might leave you with one final chance, am I right?"

"I select, Super Polymerization!" Hiccup yelled.

Phantom narrowed her eyes as the card Hiccup and selected entered her hand. "What was that? Are you mocking me, I'll teach you. I activate Chain Material!" She then revealed her facedown card to be a trap card. "From my deck, my grave, my field and my hand I can gather every single monster levels one through 12 to use this fusion material!"

Immediately her hand lit up a card at the time, then her deck, then her graveyard and finally her field. Hiccup watched as 12 monsters launched out of her deck, hand and field through 1 to 12. They then soared up into the air and formed a circle.

Phantom laughed. "Now I activate Super Polymerization," she said as he held at the spell card. "And with its power I will break the boundaries of time and space and unite the 12 dimensions. When the 12 dimensions become one of the ensuing explosion will create a new world, one where only you and I shall exist."

* * *

Immediately there was a massive vortex appearing overhead and all 12 cards entered into it. Then 12 beams of light shot out of the vortex and began spreading in all different directions. Astrid and the others were the first ones to witness this phenomenon.

"Wow, fireworks?" Yellow smiled. "Did Hiccup when?"

"I hope so," said Fishlegs.

"Because if he didn't were all dead," said Astrid.

Camicazi and the others then witnessed this.

"What in the name of Thor?" Gobber stared.

"I do not like the looks of this," said Valka.

"Hiccup," Camicazi gasped.

Outside Speedfist and Tania saw one of these light passing over their heads. Stoick was witnessing the same thing as the windows in his office began to crack.

In his mobile lab, Eisenstein and his assistant saw something appearing on the monitor in front of them.

"Something is happening?" said Eisenstein.

On the scanner there were 12 beams of light shooting in all directions and Eisenstein knew what this meant immediately.

* * *

Everything was shaking uncontrollably as if the entire fabric of the world were being ripped apart and Phantom was laughing at her triumph.

"I've done it! By destroying your reality, I've won!" she smiled. "Your world is no more, you and I will finally be together forever!"

"Not quite," said Hiccup.

"What?" she gasped and noticed that everything had stopped around.

"Super Polymerization isn't fusing any dimensions," said Hiccup. "Not today anyway, I can't let that happen. Instead it's going to fuse us."

"Fuse us?" Phantom stared.

"That's right, you see I already activated my Spiritual Fusion trap card," said Hiccup and Toothless stepped out of the way to reveal Hiccup's facedown card which turned out to be a trap.

"A counter trap?" Phantom stared in confusion. "Those don't work on Super Polymerization."

"That's why I'm using it against Chain Material," said Hiccup. "Thanks to this trap card I get to pick which monsters will use with Super Polymerization." He then smiled up at Phantom. "Hey, Phantom. I get it, you started off with good intentions, but you lost your way now I'm going to help you find, you've been alone…"

Phantom's eyes widened as he saw the spirit of the Prince exiting from Hiccup's body.

"So alone," she said.

"But you're not going to be alone any more, Phantom," the Prince smiled. "I know what you sacrificed and why you did it, I'll help you find the right path again and together we will fight as one." The Prince then grasped her hands. "You work hard to protect me and I thank you for that…"

"For now on, the Supreme King and the Guardian shall share the same spirit, I don't know what that means for me, but let's find out," said Hiccup and Phantom began to cry. "I activate Super Polymerization."

Hiccup paused for moment as he began to look back on all his friends, those that was still with him, those that were trapped and those that remained behind. He then stood up firm and his body began to flow with confidence.

"I fuse my spirit with Phantom's!" Hiccup yelled.

The Super Polymerization floated up into the air and then created a new vortex. Both Toothless and Nightmare then entered into the vortex followed and Phantom watched as she and Hiccup bent into the vortex also.

* * *

Phantom then found herself in a beautiful void and saw Hiccup in front of her and flew down towards him.

"Hiccup," she said. Hiccup then collapsed and she caught him in her arms. "Hiccup." She then hugged. "The Sacred will the Supreme King and my spirit are now united as one." She then began to glow. "The Guardian shall stand by the King site for all of eternity and when our names are called we shall fight the ways of chaos and save the world."

The two of them turned into a single beam of light and headed up towards the sky and straight into the sun. Immediately a powerful bright light illuminated and began to consume everything in its path.

Astrid and the others were the first to experience this and Valka and the others were close to follow. The light was so bright that it even touched into the dark dimension that Phantom had created as Ragnar the others found themselves consumed by the light.

* * *

At Duel Academy a large stone began to form and a single beam of light shot down into the ancient ruins. This was seen by everyone who immediately rushed out of the Academy campus and towards the ruins as quickly as they could.

"What was that?" a student asked.

"Quickly, go!"

"I hope everybody is okay!"

"Oh no, this could be bad!"

Stoick along with the teachers and students soon found themselves in the ruins and found everyone were just standing there. However, there were few people missing Hiccup, Wolflegs, Speedfist, Agnar and Echo were nowhere to be seen.

"No," said Astrid she fell to her knees and began to cry. "Why Hiccup? Why?"

Ragnar picked himself up and looked at Astrid and Fishlegs. "Where's Hiccup?"

"Gone," said Fishlegs.

Heather immediately rushed to Astrid and comfort her as she cried harder than she had ever done in her life.

* * *

Dragon Knight Nightmare

ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

12 Level

DARK

Warrior/ Effect

This card is treated as a Dragon-type while face up on the field or in the Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this face-up Attack Position card battles with an opponent's monster, inflict damage equal to its ATK to your opponent and destroy that monster at the end of the Damage Step.

Dragon Gatekeeper

Normal Trap Card

Remove this card from your graveyard when your opponent wages a direct attack. Then add one Dragon-type monster from your graveyard to your deck.

Card image: Dragon Knight Druid protecting a cave.


	52. Remebering a Lost Friend

It later night and Stoick had just finished hearing Gobber's report on what happened in the dimension. He was looking over the files of the missing which included Hiccup, Wolflegs and Speedfist, Agnar.

Valka was with them as well and while he was pleased to have his wife back, he still did make of the fact that his son was lost.

"I'm pleased that you're safe, Val," said Stoick look on his wife. "But I'm deeply concerned about Hiccup."

"So am I," said Valka.

"Hiccup risk everything to save everyone," said Gobber.

Stoick place the files back onto his desk. "What is Astrid? I hear the girl has taken this very hard."

"She's with Ragnar the others and are doing all they can to comfort the poor girl," said Gobber.

Stoick just looked at the file which belonged to his son. "I just can't believe he's gone."

"Nor can I," said Valka as tears rolled down her cheek.

"We can only hope that he is alive and well, but he's simply stuck in that other dimension," said Stoick.

"Speedfist remained behind, maybe that together the two of them can figure out a way to get back home," Gobber offered.

"According to your own reports we were lucky to get them back the first time," said Valka.

Stoick sighed and handed the files to Gobber. "But these files amongst with the other missing students."

"You got it," said Gobber taking the files.

Once Gobber and left Stoick sat up and made his way over to the window.

"Do you think Hiccup and the others will return?" Valka asked walking up to him.

"We never did find out what happened to the missing students in the abandoned dorm, I'm hoping that this incident might shed some light on the subject," said Stoick. "Agnar, is the only student within that dorm to ever return and he is not sure what happened that night. If he was able to return, I can only hope that the same can be said for Hiccup."

* * *

In the Red Dorm, Astrid, Ragnar and the others just sat around in silence. Astrid's eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she had done and Agnar was holding her close.

"It's been a week and this still no sign of him," Astrid cried.

"I don't get it, we returned back to where we belong, but what happened to Hiccup and the others?" Agnar frowned.

"He was in the eye of the storm, maybe that has something to do with it," said Ragnar.

"And from what you guys have told us Wolflegs wasn't in the best of shape," Heather added.

"Not to mention both Speedfist and Agnar wanted to remain behind," Ragnar added.

"And the last time we saw Hiccup it wasn't exactly on the best of terms," said Wartihog.

"We didn't mean what we said, we were under the influence of those orbs," Snotlout reminded.

"No, we meant every word," said Heather as a tear trickled down her cheek. "The orbs only intensified emotions."

Everyone just remain silent.

"I just wish we have a chance to say that we forgive him," said Agnar.

Astrid immediately sat up. "He's not dead! He promised that he would come back!" She then slammed her hand onto the table. "There's no way he would abandon Duel Academy, he's just lost!" She then looked at Fishlegs. "You were there!"

"I don't know, Astrid," said Fishlegs awkwardly. "I think he meant every word, but after that explosion… I just don't know."

"Well I'm not giving up on him!" Astrid cried and ran outside.

"What's her deal?" said Snotlout.

"Geez, Snotlout, can't you figure it out," said Heather rolling her eyes. "She misses him."

"I just can't believe we let the man behind," said Wartihog folding his arms. "The Captain risk everything to save us and we didn't do a single thing except get captured."

"I was in much better," said Ragnar.

"At least you and Astrid managed to bring Hiccup back to his senses," said Heather.

"I just regret the chance of not having the opportunity of beating him," said Snotlout angrily.

"Was certainly one-of-a-kind," said Agnar. "A duellist with his finesse don't come around here all that often."

"I remember when I saw Hiccup base against Astrid, I could tell in an instantly that they were falling for each other," Heather smiled.

Heather then began to remember Hiccup's duel with Astrid. The two of them looked as if they were dancing and they duelling passionately.

"My duel with him is something I will never forget," said Wartihog.

Wartihog remembered when he faced Hiccup and when all his friends decide to side with him. It was only until Hiccup pointed out that he was stuck in the past and should focus more on the future.

Wartihog began to cry. "That one duel with the Captain change my entire life around." He then slammed his head on the table. "I would follow him into battle anytime anywhere, but then I started to question his motives."

"Suck it up, loser," Snotlout grumbled. "I was the top student in our year, before he came along. I was one attack winning that duel all ruined because of one lucky draw!"

Snotlout then began to remember his first match against Hiccup which was certainly in front of everyone. At first it looked like it was a one-sided match, but then Hiccup turned the tables with just one card and that was the beginning of his downfall.

"Even thinking about it get my blood boiling!" Snotlout roared.

"It wasn't for that defeat you will be friends with as now would you," Heather pointed out.

"She's right," said Agnar.

Snotlout grumbled to himself. "Whatever, but then I had my rematch with him duelling the School Duel where I was reborn."

Sadly that match ended with his defeat as well and what was worse thanks to his brothers everyone in the world knew it as well.

"It's just so unfair!" he roared.

"You just can't beat the Captain can ya?" Wartihog sniggered.

"He was certainly a one-of-a-kind duellist," Agnar agreed.

"Yeah, but unlike Hiccup I was the GX Champion and let's not forget that I pummelled you Ragnar to a pulp," Snotlout turned.

"In case you've forgotten the only reason why you were the GX Champion was because Hiccup allowed you to keep your medals and he was busy fighting psychotic alien that had possession of his grandfather," Ragnar pointed out.

Snotlout then remembered his fight with Hiccup after he was able to free himself from Wrinkly's influence. The truth of the matter was he actually defeated himself as he was more focused on destroying the card Wrinkly had given him.

"Yeah, but I would have beaten you Ragnar if our duel wasn't interrupted!" Snotlout smirked.

"No way," Wartihog stared.

Agnar pulled out his PDA. "There is no record of you are facing Ragnar in your official duelling records."

"Ask Fishlegs and Heather, they saw it all happen," said Snotlout gesturing to the two of them.

"It was an unofficial duel," Fishlegs admitted.

"But there was no ending result," Heather reminded. "Ragnar would have won if the duel continued."

The smile on Snotlout's face then quickly vanished. "What?"

Heather and Fishlegs then explained that Ragnar had drawn Monster Reborn and that he had Gilford the Lightning in his hand. If the duel hadn't been interrupted, he would have you did to bring a third monster onto the field and then sacrifice all three of them which would have destroyed all of Snotlout's monsters leaving him wide open for direct attack.

Upon hearing this news Snotlout immediately turned on Ragnar. "What?! You mean to say that you were just one from winning!"

"That I was," Ragnar smiled and Wartihog snickered behind Snotlout.

"So that runt run out on me when he was ahead!" Snotlout said clutching his fists. "You better get your butt back here, Hiccup!"

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was kneeling against a tree overlooking the sea.

"Hiccup," she said tears in her eyes. "You should never have left you behind the way I did."

After Hiccup took down Brron, Astrid was completely distraught after losing both her best friend and brother like everyone else she blamed Hiccup.

"I know who was trying to do the right thing and technically wasn't his fault, but still and every single word I said," she said as she cuddled herself. "If Valka hadn't restored my courage I wouldn't have been able to face him again."

She then remembered her talk with Valka which was the peptalk she needed. "Good thing that she did, because Hiccup lost control the Supreme King and was destroying everything in his path including his friends. Even after I was able to free him from that control, he wasn't the same guy he was before.

"If Ragnar and Wolflegs hadn't knocked any sense into him he would been able to find the courage to face Phantom. He then gained control of the Supreme King and fought with everything he had to save everyone, but he can save himself." She then looked up into the sky. "You promised that you would come back, but I can't stand this anymore."

That's when she noticed the shooting star passing over her. "A shooting star?" She then got to her feet and closed her eyes. "Please, bring Hiccup back to us, back to me. I can't afford to lose him, not again, because I can't go on without him!"

She then looked up and saw that the shooting star was now heading straight down towards her. She immediately hit the dirt and a shooting star passed right over her and into the forest.

"Not what I meant," she said.

She then quickly ran towards where the shooting star had landed and soon found the crater. The smoke soon started to dispel and her eyes widened as standing right in front of her was none other than Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried running towards him.

Hiccup turned in time to see Astrid tackling him to the ground.

"I promise I'll be back," he smiled.

Astrid smiled at him, but then it quickly disappeared as he punched him on the shoulder. "That was the scaring me!" Then she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. She then broke away and smiled at him. "And that was for everything else."

The two of them smiled and then kissed once again under the starlight.


End file.
